


The Hindmost

by StrugglingAngel



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 60
Words: 216,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingAngel/pseuds/StrugglingAngel
Summary: A year after his parents death Mark's remaining family can see he needs a new environment and distraction. They send him off to stay with the Wang family for the summer. Mark's time there will open his heart to Jackson Wang. Vulnerability often seems to come at a price.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**(*Author's POV)**

  
"Wait what?" Jackson suddenly looked away from his phone as his mother spoke some alarming words.

"I said the Tuans oldest son Mark will be coming to stay with us over the summer." She repeated herself as she looked at her son.

"I heard that but what I meant was why?" Jackson sputtered as he turned his body to face her.

"You know he had a great loss last year and it seems being home brings him pain. And since we and the Tuans were close we offered for him to spend his vacation here." She explained further.

"Okay but like...here. In our house?" Jackson asked for even further clarification.

"Yes, Jackson here. We have more room as your brother is gone on his trip. And I know since you two never met as often as we did with his parents you two aren't very close. But I hope you will still be a thoughtful host."

"Well I wouldn't call us not close but like...we were aware each other existed." Jackson added thoughtfully.

"...Yes well, I thought I'd let you know ahead of time." She nodded.

"Right so when is he coming?"

"Tomorrow evening." She replied casually.

"So soon?! Why didn't you tell me before??" Jackson's eyes went wide.

"Because I never see a certain son of mine enough to tell him in person." She shifted her gaze on him.

"Who? Me? I'm here every day!" He insisted.

"No, you are here to sleep and occasionally eat."

"That's not true! I spend lots of time at home."

"Jackson I'm not scolding you but I would appreciate it if you occasionally eat dinner with your father and I." She sighed.

"Aw, mom you make me sound like trash. I'll take you guys out to dinner how about that? A nice restaurant or that new Greek one that just opened in the plaza?"

"Dear...that's not necessary. I just want a nice family dinner here at home. I know you're not a child and your life as an adult is just starting but I'd like to enjoy you for as long as possible." She gave a sad smile. Jackson suddenly stood and went over to his mother side pulling her into a side embrace.

"I know. And I'm sorry if I've been lacking as a son but I promise to try to be here more often okay?" He spoke softer rubbing his mother's arm affectionately.

"Okay...and what's more I expect even more time dedicated to Mark while he's here." She effortlessly switched the subject halting Jacksons comforting hug.

"How much dedication are we talking about?"

"I want you to be your friendly self. If you and your friends are going out I want you to invite him. Try to befriend him." She explained as Jackson slowly released her staring at her.

"Every time?"

"Whatever seems fit. Be kind he's been through quite a bit. Understood?"

"Got it...What time is he coming tomorrow again?" He asked as he pulled out his phone again.

"In the early evening according to his flight schedule."

"Ah, but I got a date tomorrow evening." He whined.

"Date? With the same person?" His mother frowned a bit.

"Yep. So-Cause I really did plan it before I knew anything. It would be really rude to suddenly cancel." He pressed with a slight pout.

"...I don't know Jackson. What time will you be done?"

"Ah well...I guess I could make it before midnight." Jackson scratched his neck avoiding his mother's upset gaze.

"...How about you invite her to have dinner with us and Mark then?" She asked secretly wanting to kill two birds with one stone.

"Mom we have reservations and everything. Plus I already bought our tickets to the movies." He pleaded.

"...Fine Jackson. But! I want you home before midnight and breakfast with us in the morning and no complaining you're tired." She insisted sternly.

"Fine fine that's fine!" Jackson responded eagerly and smiled glad he got her permission.

"And about this girl...how serious is it?"

"Well...I really like her she makes me laugh. Plus she's cool with me so...kind of serious?" Jackson struggled to explain his relationship with his current girlfriend.

"...Just...be careful Jackson. I worry." She let out a sad sigh.

"I will mom so don't worry too much okay?" Jackson said side hugging ear and kissing her head before leaving the kitchen as his phone vibrates with a new message.

She just sat there now alone staring at the table and papers in front of her.

"This child of mine..."

  
**\---**

  
Mark was seated on the isle row of the plane as the pilot just gave the okay to board off the plane. After the fifteen hour flight, Mark was more than eager to get off. Following the flow of people out of the crowded plane he was grateful to breathe fresher air. Mark pulled out one of his black ear buds as he looked around for his name as he slowly dragged his suitcase.

And soon he spotted an older man he recognized to most likely to be Mr. Wang. He stood alongside his wife and two security guards behind them. Pulling out the other earbud out he hung them inside his shirt and approached them with a grin and tipped his body in a bow.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Wang." He spoke in English feeling more comfortable in that language.

"Hello, Mark it's good to see you." Mrs. Wang greeted in accented English. She stepped forward and brought Mark into a hug. She felt compelled to although Mark didn't know them personally but she knew him despite that. Having heard stories from infant hood to high school about the boy.

"You too." He replied lightly hugging her back. After letting go he turned to shake Mr. Wang's hand.

"Welcome." Mr. Wang spoke with a soft smile.

"Thank you for having me." Mark spoke bowing again showing his gratefulness.

"Of course. Now shall we go? We have much to show." Mrs. Wang spoke taking Mark's arm and they started for their car with security following.

After walking in silence through the large airport they were let into a shiny black Mercedes-Benz. Mark looked all around his surroundings taking everything in. A new place. A new land. Distractions everywhere. He felt slightly anxious with the Wang couple as he was at a loss as what to say.

He had never easily made small talk, especially with a stranger. Then again they weren't quite strangers were they? Even so, he felt the need to sit up straight and hold a pleasant upright look.

"I do hope you will enjoy your time here. We have lots to do and see. Do you have anything in particular you'd want to do?" Mrs. Wang finally spoke as she sat beside him in the car.

"Ah...Yes. But I am not sure what best there is to do here." Mark tried to think of an answer. The main reason his sisters and aunt told him coming here would be a good idea wasn't cause he wanted to be a tourist but simply because his home was causing him painful memories.

"Of course we will show you many places. We have many recreational spots where we are as well." She added. Mark just smiled and nodded. If things like table tennis could help he wouldn't be here. Why here? Mark asked himself and his sisters that many times but was simply told it was because it would be an even greater distraction than going to somewhere like neighboring Nevada or even faraway Florida.

Mark had a feeling things would be stiff, careful, and awkward but all he could hope now was that it would lessen over the weeks here.

"How was your flight? Are you hungry?" Mrs. Wang questioned.

"It was fine and I'm okay thank you." Mark replied. He lied he was rather hungry actually but for some reason, he really didn't want to bother them.

"Good good. Well if you can fit it we are going to have dinner in a couple hours. I made lots for you." She said putting a hand on his forearm.

"Oh thank you. That sounds wonderful." Mark replied nodding with a smile. He knew despite his hunger he'd keep to his manners and not pig out. He was just a temporary guest and he wanted to come off the best he could.

"Yes, unfortunately, my son could not be here this evening due to previous plans but I hope you feel comfortable with us despite that."

"Oh, that's fine and I'm sure I will." Mark replied feeling more pressured as he kept an almost professional way of speaking.

"We're going to have a nice time okay?" She said taking his hand in her hand gently massaging it.

"Yes of course." He replied with a smile. They then rode the rest of the way in more silence. Sooner or later they arrived at a large sliding gate that required a passcode to enter. And their house was as one might say politely 'expansive'.

Stepping out of the car in front of the entrance that was a surprising distance from the gate they went inside letting their driver park the car. Mark could say he was low key expecting a butler to open the door but that wasn't the case.

Mark was not by any means hidden to the benefits of money but he could say his house hold was not quite like theirs.

"Welcome to your home away from home Mark. I hope you treat it like your own and be comfortable oh-" Mrs. Wang spoke but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She quickly picked it out of her purse and gave a surprised expression at the caller. She easily switched to speaking Cantonese.

Mark stood there awkwardly but then Mr. Wang stepped in and guided him to their living room.

"She is taking a call from work. We have a son about your age he will be here tomorrow morning. I hope you two will get along." He spoke as he took off his coat and set it aside. Mark took a careful seat on the leather couch.

"Me too sir." Mark replied keeping an uncomfortable position as his back straight and legs closed. Mr. Wang looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it as he comfortably sat on his own separate chair. Mrs. Wang's voice was distance but still audible to them.

"This isn't your first time here?" He suddenly asked seemingly wanting to have some sort of conversation.

"No, sir I've been here with my family once or twice." He responded biting his lip anxiously.

"That's right...did you like the food here?" Mr. Wang also seemed struggling to carry the conversation.

"Ah well, I don't really remember. But I look forward to trying it." Mark nodded struggling to keep a pleasant face. They sat there awkwardly until Mrs. Wang finally entered the room and began quickly talking to her husband. Mark was unable to understand but was able to tell that it wasn't good.

Their conversation quickly grew heated knowing the guest couldn't understand Cantonese. Once they stopped they took a frustrated breath. Mark shrunk back feeling very out of place.

"I'm sorry for that Mark but something urgent came up and my husband and I have to attend to business." She spoke nearing him as Mr. Wang put his coat back on.

"We don't want to leave you here alone so I'll call someone here to accompany you okay? If anything goes wrong you have my number. Again I am very sorry this had to happen so soon." She continued as Mark stood and they walked towards the door they just entered.

"It's not an issue at all Mrs. Wang. You don't have to trouble anyone to watch over me either." Mark reassured still caught off guard.

"No, I insist. I won't have my guest alone here. It is still early but sadly I'm not sure we will back for dinner so this someone will help you with that. Do not worry they will be here very soon. Again I am very sorry for this-"

"Come we got to hurry." Mr. Wang ushered his wife out the door. And just like that, they were gone without another word. The silence in the large house rang in Mark's ears.

**  
\---**

  
Jackson has his arm around his girlfriend as they were walking from the parking lot to their choice of restaurant. Both glued to each other's side as they laughed and enjoyed the early evening.

"Did you decide what movie we are going to watch?" She asked taking her head off his shoulder.

"Ah didn't you say you wanted to see that horror movie? Right?" Jackson questioned putting a hand up to his mouth with wide eyes.

"Haha stop joking! I thought we were going to decide together? You know I can't do horror." She pinched him lightly as he just smiled and laughed.

"I know. I haven't gotten the tickets yet so we can decide after dinner-" Jackson spoke until his phone rang and vibrated in his jacket pocket.

He stopped and took it out with his free hand and continued walking. He looked at the caller ID with confusion.

"It's my mom." He told her before answering the phone as the neared the restaurant.

"Hello?" He answered calmly. He told his mother he was out on a date so he knew she wouldn't interrupt without reason.

"Jackson dear where are you right now?" His mother asked quickly over the line.

"I'm about to go to the restaurant with Lizzy why?" Jackson questioned as he slowed down their pace.

"Your father and I were called in for some urgent work just as we got home with Mark. We had no other choice but to leave him there alone. I told him I'd have someone come over and keep him company." She explained in a rush.

"Mom I can't right now. He will be fine just have him go to bed early." He spoke starting to form a frown.

"Jackson I know you're on a date but you can make that up on any other night. I already feel horrible for leaving the boy alone in that house. I just need you over there." She insisted as the couple came to as a stop. Lizzy began to look concerned as she heard one side of the conversation.

"Mom is this really that dire?" Jackson spoke growing more desperate.

"Jackson the boy just got here from a long flight from America. He doesn't speak the language and I haven't even shown him where the bathroom is! I don't want him to feel anymore unwelcome or uncomfortable! Do you understand?" She spoke clearly with no intentions of taking no for an answer.

"...Geez...Well, can this wait until after dinner? I'm standing right outside of the restaurant-"

"I know this seems unfair to you and Lizzy but it's equally unfair to Mark whom I'm sure doesn't feel at home enough to so much as touch our refrigerator!"

"...Alright alright, I'll be there okay?" Jackson relented with a sigh.

"Thank you, my love. I'll call you later. I have to go bye bye."

"Bye-..." Jackson muttered before his mother quickly hung up.

"What happened?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"Our plans just got canceled that's what."

"What??"

"We have this kid who's the son of my parent's long time friends and he's from the US and he just arrived today. He's going to stay with us for the summer and so something came up and my parents had to leave for work. So now I was called to babysit." Jackson explained in a frustrated tone.

"For the summer?? Why didn't you say before?" She asked not really hiding her disappointment.

"I only knew since like-yesterday." He said frowning as he combed his hand through his slicked back hair.

"So...like right now?" She pouted looking upset.

"Yeah...but...you can come with me if you don't mind. But you don't have to."

"...Okay." She thought for a second before agreeing just wanting to spend more time with him. Jackson smiled warmly and laughed a bit.

"Great then it won't be so awkward come on." He spoke guiding her back to his car.

"Sure...So how old is the kid?" She asked now curious about the boy they were supposed to look after.

"Um...I'm not sure. I've only seen him from afar a long time ago so...I don't know maybe a teenager?" Jackson tried to shuffle through his memories of the Tuans admittedly there were very few.

"Cool...is he nice?"

"Uhh...don't know honestly. But he seemed timid?" Jackson thought back seeing the kid stick close to family and was more of a wallflower.

"Hn..."

"...I'm sorry this happened, Lizzy. I really was looking forward to tonight. I hope you don't hate me now." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Jackson. It's fine really. I'm still with you and if it's of service I don't mind. Plus if he's timid he might just go to his room and leave us be." She thought hopefully.

"Haha maybe...Should we order pizza or something then? I don't think he has eaten going by what my mom said." Jackson spoke as they neared the car.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. We could also watch a movie there too. Can we?" She asked getting more excited.

"That's sounds good to me." Jackson agreed as he opened his car with a button. And soon enough they were on their way.

**  
\---**

  
It had been little over thirty minutes since the owners of this household left in a hurry. Mark was seated more comfortably on the squishy leather couch as he fiddled with his phone in boredom. His stomach rumbled for the fourth time since arriving here.

He sighed as he shut off his phone and stood up.

He had to mildly use the bathroom but didn't even know where to start with all the options to head in. He stretched his legs as he walked around admiring the high ceiling and chandelier hanging above his head. He decided to at least attempt to look for the bathroom knowing he'd need to use it soon.

And after a good five minutes of quiet searching, he spotted an ajar door revealing a marble white sink. He gave himself a mental high five for his persistence and then walked inside to relieve himself. And as he closed and locked the door a pair of expensive wheels rolled up to the large entrance.

"I will never get over your house you know?" Lizzy commented as Jackson stopped his fancy vehicle.

"I will take that as a good thing." He replied opening his door at the same time as her.

They then walked up to his house and fiddled with the door and opened it revealing most of the house lights to be on but no person in sight.

"Hello!?" Jackson shouted into the house wondering if the kid really was here or somewhere he shouldn't be. Jackson closed the door behind himself but no one answered.

"Is anyone home?!" He shouted again walking confidently into his house.

"Is he asleep?" Lizzy whispered.

"Don't know..." Jackson turned his head looking in all directions when someone finally made their presence known.

"Um hello?" Mark's soft voice spoke as he came around the corner of a darker hallway.

"Oh hey! There you are! You're Mark right?" Jackson whipped his head turning towards the voice that just spoke in English and thoughtfully replied in such.

Mark's form became more visible as he stepped into the large chandeliers light. His well proportioned thin form finally graced their eyes.

Both of their reactions were similar. Eyes widened and speech momentarily stopped.

"Uh yeah are you friends with Mr. and Mrs. Wang?" He spoke biting his lip nervously as he slowly neared the couple.

"...Yeah uh, wait no I'm their son Jackson." Jackson introduced walking towards him with an extended hand. Mark remembering they also had spoken of him. He shook the hand with a kind grin. Jackson smiled widely at Mark unsure why he was so happy.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Mark replied nodding his head. Lizzy then moved forwards and elbowed Jackson.

"Oh! This is-" Jackson spoke having forgotten to introduce her.

"I am Lizzy. Nice to meet you." She interrupted with less than perfect English only knowing a few sentences.

"Oh, nice to meet you as well...Um, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Mark spoke feeling awkward in both their presences.

"It's not a not a problem. My parents often get random duty calls like that. Plus it'd be rude you know? Do you want anything to drink? I heard you haven't had dinner." Jackson spoke leading them to the clean and large kitchen.

"Um, water would be fine thanks." Mark spoke following him also feeling another pair of eyes watching his every movement.

"Water? You sure? We got like...coke?"

"Yeah, water is fine." Mark repeated as Jackson quickly went about getting a glass and filling it with ice. Suddenly speaking in Cantonese he looked over at Lizzy.

"Lizzy, can you order some pizza?" Jackson asked as he even brought out a coster for Mark's water.

"Okay." She answered in English suddenly feeling the need to use every English word she knew. Although HongKong had English as one of its languages she was at best very basic in it as her family preferred using Cantonese.

"So did you have a good trip?" Jackson asked sliding over the glass of water to him. Mark took it in his hands before answering.

"I did thanks." Mark replied before taking a long swig of water.

"Good. So you met my parents and everything?"

"Yes, they were kind." Mark answered licking his lips as Lizzy was by the dinning room heard ordering the pizza.

"That's good. So you're from America right? Where exactly?" Jackson asked leaning onto the counter with both arms eager for answers.

"LA."

"Ohh nice. I've only been there like maybe...twice? To visit your gatherings too." Jackson said looking up trying to recall but laughed at the reason.

"Same." Mark nodded as he finished his water and set it down. Jackson then leaned over taking his glass and turned to fill it with more before even asking. Lizzy finally came back into the kitchen.

"Done. It will be here quick." She spoke in broken English. Jackson held back a laugh at his girlfriend's effort.

"Just speak in Cantonese Lizzy." Jackson spoke in his mother tongue. She just let out a 'tsk' and pouted. She then in retaliation scooted near Mark who watched the two quietly.

"We eat Pizza okay?" She spoke to him in a friendly tone and smiled. Jackson's face fell in a beyond bored expression at her effort.

"Uh, sure that's fine." Mark grinned and nodded.

"Good good so...how old you-how old are you?" She asked and corrected herself. He looked to be either the same age or younger.

"I'm twenty." He responded as he took his refilled water glass. Her eyes widened and stepped back a bit.

"Jackson he's older than us." She repeated incredulously in her other tongue.

"I heard." Jackson sighed scratching his shoulder but turned back to Mark who was downing his second glass of water.

"She said that you're older than us. We're only nineteen." Jackson translated blinking as he watched Mark closely.

"Oh cool." He replied nodding towards her.

"Do you want to sit down we were thinking about watching a movie." Jackson switched the subject as he shuffled out of the kitchen. Mark and Lizzy followed him as he began fiddling with the wide tv.

"Do you have a movie you want to watch? Or like maybe you just want to relax?" Jackson question as he searched to find movies as he looked over his shoulder to see Mark's face.

"Are you looking for a movie? We should watch Stars I haven't seen that one yet." Lizzy responded plopping herself where Mark was once seated as his bags were still set beside the couch.

"I was asking Mark." Jackson replied to her gesturing to the other boy.

"Oh well excuse me. Of course, Mark comes first." Lizzy spoke with a none too subtle bitterness.

"Hey, Mark sit here." She spoke to him choppily gesturing to the seat next to herself. Mark looked over at them not sure what they just said but went over to the couch to sit down.

"Thanks." He grinned a bit and sat a respectable distance from her. Jackson all the while eyed them with a 'did you really just do that?' expression.

"Why are you being like this?" Jackson suddenly snapped as her face was full of mirth at his annoyance. Mark just looked between the two wondering what went wrong.

"Being like what? He's the guest I was just being kind." She shot back leaning on the arm rest. Jackson eyed her with narrowed eyes and a slight pout before rolling his eyes and focused back on the now confused Mark.

"Sorry, we were just talking about movies. Did you have one you want to see?" He asked Mark who perked up at hearing English once again.

"Anything is fine." Mark responded shaking his head lightly.

"Okay-"

"Let's watch Stars then." Lizzy spoke up.

"Lizzy he can't understand Cantonese." Jackson replied a tad frustrated.

"Well, I can't understand English." She added.

"What happen to Mark coming first?" He questioned gesturing a hand.

"...Fine then let's just watch an American movie." She huffed looking away from him.

"...You know what let's watch a Japanese film. Then nobody will know what they're saying." Jackson suddenly decided.

"What?"

"Hey, so we decided since we don't really understand each other's language so...we could just watch a Japanese movie you know so we could be clueless together heh." Jackson ignored her and spoke to Mark.

"That sounds fine." Mark gave wide smile and a thumbs up wanting to outwardly show his compliance to whatever.

"Great!" Jackson said with a new smile as he then made his way to them and sat between them. Still, Lizzy made no move to cuddle him like she thought she would.

Little spats like these were common for them but it's reason was not. There was never someone that came before her when it came to Jackson. She'd never admit it but from the very start...she was jealous of Mark.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**(*Author's POV)**

 

It was nearing eleven as Lizzy had left as soon as the movie ended. Mark had nodded off during the movie exhausted from his journey here. Jackson sat on the other side of Mark's sleeping form texting Lizzy.

He had offered to drive her home but to his surprise, she called for her brother to come pick her up. Jackson was upset and confused how things escalated so quickly over something so little.

She wasn't texting back nor was even reading them. He stared at his one-sided conversation frustratedly. Clenching his jaw he shut his phone off tossing it to the other side of the couch and abruptly stood up.

"Hey...Hey!" He spoke impatiently as he shook Mark's shoulder. Mark jolted up now awake and jerked back from Jackson's hand.

"You fell asleep. I can show you to your room." Jackson continued as he watched Mark come to his senses.

"Right sorry." Mark responded standing up as Jackson stepped back letting him grab his bags. Mark noticed there was something off with the younger as his face was grim.

"Here let me help." Jackson spoke taking the backpack off Mark's shoulder.

"Ah, thanks."

"You're staying upstairs with us. Usually guest take the downstairs room but you know since you'll be here for a while you'll be like family." Jackson commented as he led Mark up the stairs.

"Thank you." Mark replied as he tugged along his suitcase up the stairs.

"Are you always like this?" Jackson suddenly asked glancing over his shoulder as Mark finished the last steps.

"Like what?" Mark looked up at Jackson.

"Quiet. You haven't said more than two words at a time." Jackson exaggerated as he walked down the wide hallway to Mark's room.

"Yeah." Mark agreed not that it was a secret. He was on the introverted side. Large crowds and strangers weren't high on his list of pleasant things.

"Alright...and here we go. This will be your room for the summer. Like it?" Jackson switched the subject as the arrived at the room.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Mark nodded his head eagerly to make up for what his words lacked.

It was larger than his own at home as it was a fully furnished room with a full sized bed.

"Yeah nobody uses the room so it's practically brand new. I'm right next door. You wanna see my room?" Jackson offered going back to his friendly mood.

"Sure." Mark nodded following an excited Jackson just a few steps to his room.

"Behold!...Jackson's room." Jackson spoke like he was announcing some sort of never before seen product.

It revealed a slightly bigger room with a larger window. It also was fully furnished and with a full bed. But this room seemed more homely as it had nicknacks and pictures decorating the room.

"It's nice right?" Jackson walked and sat on his bed that didn't creak at his added weight.

"Yeah...it's really nice." Mark agreed as he looked around the room noticing many awards and medals but didn't look close to see for what.

"You're lack of reaction might be a reoccurring issue between us." Jackson suddenly spoke his mind.

"What?" Mark responded unsure what he just heard him say. That's when the distant sound of a phone ringing caught both of their attention. Jackson shot up and passed by Mark and raced down the stairs realizing it was his phone.

Mark's just walked of Jackson's room and watched him from atop of the stairs curious.

Jackson plucked his phone from the couch crease but let out a sigh at seeing the caller.

"Hello?" He answered anyways.

"Hello? Oh, Jackson thank goodness you answered." His mother sounded like she was holding her breath.

"Yeah what's wrong mom?" He asked confused by the subtle urgent tone she spoke in.

"We have to go overseas. A mistake in our business deal suddenly was canceled without our permission. We both have to go as it's in both our names." She spoke quickly and explained sounding stressed.

"Overseas? Right now?!" Jackson's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's why I was glad you picked up; we are at the airport right now. I'll have to hang up soon."

"For how long??" He asked quickly.

"A week or two at the very least." She estimated.

"Two weeks?!...I wouldn't be so shocked normally mom but we have Mark here remember??" Jackson spoke glancing at Mark who stood atop of the stairs watching with a concerned face.

"I know I know. I am more than upset this had to happen now. I will contact his family letting them know he's in your care-"

"My care? Mom, he's older than me! How can I keep him occupied for two weeks by myself??" Jackson whined as he put a hand to his cheek in disbelief.

"I know that dear...why don't you...why don't you invite some friends and all do something as a group if you're so worried." She advised.

"...Uh...I'm not sure-"

"Well, I trust you to figure something out dear. I have to go. And I mean it Jackson be good to him. Alright??" She spoke quickly.

"Yes, mom I will-"

"Good I'll call you tomorrow then okay? Bye bye." She replied and quickly hung up before Jackson could even say farewell. Jackson just stared at his phone as the call ended. What just happened?

Jackson then turned to Mark again and just let out a pathetic laugh as he then heads to and up the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked having heard his name mentioned during their conversation.

"Kind of...well you see my parents they were called overseas for work so they're leaving the country for about a week or two?"

"Overseas?" Mark repeated mildly surprised.

"Yeah so like it's just you and me...for two whole weeks." Jackson pointed at them both.

"Oh..." Mark was at a loss of what to make of the situation. Jackson then went back into his room and sat on his bed as he shuffled through his phone contacts.

Mark didn't feel comfortable entering the room without his go ahead so he just gave Jackson a glance before leaving to his own room.

A few moments later Mark could hear Jackson on the phone speaking a whole different language. Listening closer he was surprised to hear another familiar language Korean. He studied there during his middle school and freshman year in high school. He couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he guessed it was positive as he heard Jackson laugh.

Mark just sighed and laid on his bed feeling himself drift off. As the minutes passed Mark began dozing.

"Hey, Mark!" Jackson suddenly came swinging into his room twenty minutes later.

Mark for the second time was startled awake.

"Oh sorry were you sleeping?" Jackson then whispered putting a hand over his mouth.

"...Not really..." Mark answered sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry but my mom gave me an idea; since it'd be boring with just the two of us here I invited some friends for a summer camping trip. Sounds good right??" Jackson spoke enthusiastically.

This wasn't what Mark really had in mind as a distraction. Switching his mourning for his social anxiety. Then again he wasn't sure what he had in mind what would happen once he came here.

"...Right." Mark nodded too tired to smile along with Jackson.

"Are you tired or something?" Jackson concluded seen the older slouch on his bed.

"Actually...-yeah I should just get ready for bed." Mark replied and slowly stood up and reached for his suitcase. Mark was going to say something else but decided against it as he just wanted to shut up his growing headache.

"Sure thing you have a connected bathroom and everything so make yourself at home." Jackson pointed to the door leading to his own personal restroom.

"Right." Mark responded glancing at Jackson giving him a nod.

"Yep so let me know if you need anything. I'll be next door." Jackson said backing out of the room gesturing to his.

"Sure thing." Mark muttered as Jackson left with a thumbs up. Mark let out a tired sigh as he dug through his bag to find his bathing supplies. It felt like it was going to be a long summer.

**  
\---**

  
The next morning came with a cloudy sky. Jackson woke to his phone annoyingly vibrating on his nightstand. Still not with quite open eyes he threw an arm over looking for the phone blindly. Grabbing it he answered the call scam or not.

"Hello?" He coughed out tiredly into his phone that was still connected to its charger.

"Hello, Jackson?" A male voice spoke on the other end.

"Oh, Jinyoung...what's up?" Jackson switched to using Korean as he sat up rubbing his face.

"What's up?? It's about this sudden camping trip you invited us to."

"Oh yeah. You guys coming?"Jackson replied kicking off his sheets.

"...Jackson, we are in Korea and you're in China. How?"

"You know by like airplane?"

"Jackson seriously-"

"I know I am being serious! I know I was brief last night but I really don't know what to do with this guy. He's like super awkward and quiet and stuff. Plus we were planning on visiting each other this summer anyways. Now it's just pushed earlier. So what do you think?" Jackson pleaded. Jinyoung could be heard letting out a tired sigh.

"...I mean how dire is this honestly. Because we won't want to travel all that way if you're just overdramatizing."

"I'm not I promise. My mom was the one to suggest asking you guys you know? It's not like he's a bad guy but I just really could use a few extra mouths to fill in the awkward silence."

"I'm sure you can accomplish that alone though." Jinyoung spoke honestly.

"....Okay true but how about this...the next three times we meet I'll be the one to go to Korea." Jackson bargained.

"...How long is this trip?"

"Uh...a week or two?"

"Make it four and you got a deal."

"Fine. So you will come yes??" Jackson agreed and asked again.

"I guess but when exact-"

"Tomorrow would be best."

"...To-...ahh...alright alright well we've got some packing to do so I'm going to let you go." Jinyoung responded tiredly.

"Okay, thanks Jr." Jackson teased.

"It's Jinyoung-!" he then hung up on his friend with a devious chuckle.

Now awake he swung himself off his bed and went into his shared bathroom with his brother to wash up. After cleaning his face and changing into some clean clothes he decided to check in on Mark who would need to adjust to HongKong's time schedule.

As the door was not all the way close he softly knocked on the door as it slowly opened.

"Hello?" He spoke not getting an answer. He carefully stepped inside noticing Mark had done quite a bit of unpacking. He then approached Mark's sleeping figure who's head was only showing. He looked so peaceful sleeping somehow also managing to still look attractive. No drool or anything.

"Hey, Mark...Mark! Wake up!" He raised his voice a bit as he put a hand on the blanket covering the older. Mark groaned but forced his sleepy eyes open.

"Hm?"

"It's morning." Jackson said patting Mark.

"Right...I'm awake." Mark mumbled in a sleepy voice as he sat up letting the blankets fall off himself.

"Okay you can get ready. I'll go see what we have to eat here. Okay?" Jackson said watching as Mark stretched his neck.

"Okay, thanks."

"It's fine oh-were you craving leftover pizza by any chance?" Jackson asked with a completely serious face.

"Uh-that's fine." Mark nodded as he finally stood from the bed in baggy gray sweats and a white undershirt.

"I'm not saying that'll be what we'll have but...it's probably what we'll have." Jackson responded with a laugh. Mark cracked a smile only making Jackson laugh more.

"Okay." Mark nodded biting his lip.

**  
\---**

  
After changing and washing up Mark headed downstairs towards the kitchen where last night pizza box was out in the open. Jackson suddenly entered the kitchen practically sliding in front of Mark.

"Hold on I'm not done! Go to the living room and wait okay?" Jackson said with a playful smile. Mark just blinked wondering why.

"I'm almost done so go go." Jackson turned Mark's body and pushed him in the other direction.

"Okay?" Mark muttered as he went to wait by the couch in the living room.

Jackson then moved back into the dining area as he finished setting up the silverware for two.

"Okay, Mark you can come in now!" Jackson called out.

Mark then moved passed the kitchen into the dining room as the special chandelier was on and the table was set for two.

"Tada~ A pizza and garlic bread breakfast with an apple on the side. Also a wine glass of cola as refreshment with ice." Jackson presented all too proudly. Mark smiled showing his teeth and let out a small chuckle.

"Nice." Mark replied moving to one of the seats. Jackson suddenly stopped him seriously before pushing him back then turning to the chair and pulled it out for him.

Mark took an amused breath as he sat down and allowed himself to be pushed in.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great." Mark replied with a playful grin.

"This is the most reaction you showed since arriving." Jackson pointed out with a laugh as he sat himself down.

"Sorry. I'll try to be more lively."

"It's fine. Don't push yourself. I do like your laugh though."

"...Thanks?" Mark replied. It was difficult for an introvert to live in a extroverts world.

"No problem. So...how did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks. You?" Mark questioned back feeling more up to talk today.

"I slept fine. But actually, I called up some friends for the camping thing I mentioned. And I decided the sooner the better so they should be arriving tomorrow so we can leave early the next day."

"Tomorrow??" Mark spoke with a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, so today we are going camping shopping. Unless you brought camping gear with you."

"I didn't."

"See? So...you'll need clothes and-" Jackson began listing but before he could say the next thing his phone rang in his pocket.

"Hold on." Jackson paused himself as Mark just continued to eat as Jackson took the call.

"Hey, mom." Jackson answered.

"You're awake good. Is Mark awake?" His mother immediately started questioning.

"Yeah, we are just having breakfast."

"Breakfast. Did you cook??"

"No, we had leftovers."

"...Leftover...leftovers?? Gracious...I know cooking isn't your strong suit but at least take the boy out for meals. I'll reimburse you-"

"No no mom that's not necessary. But don't worry we'll have our greens. I made sure to include an apple for today's breakfast. I even set the table and everything!"

"...Ah...Yes, well make sure of that. And everything is going smoothly?" She asked.

"But of course! I even planned a camping trip to go on while you're gone." Jackson informed noticing Mark was nearly done eating.

"Camping...not a bad idea. With others?"

"Yeah, my friends from Korea. We made a deal so things worked out."

"Korea??...Oh, you mean those boys! Oh well, I hope they got permission from their parents."

"Yes, mom."

"Alright alright just doing my job. And I'm trusting you do yours. Okay?"

"Yes, I won't disappoint." Jackson responded staring at his now room temperature food.

"Good. Be safe dear." She spoke fondly.

"Okay, you too."

"Love you bye bye."

"Bye." Jackson spoke last as their conversation just ended. He then made eye contact with Mark as he had this sad but happy look on his face. Mark missed her so much. He missed his own mother.

**  
\---**

  
After finishing breakfast they both left the house and got in Jackson's car and headed to the mall. Their conversation was filled with mostly Jackson's comments and Mark's short responses. They soon arrived and parked a distance away.

They walked side by side as they entered through the glass doors. Jackson kindly holding the door open for Mark with a sweeping motion.

"So actually I think I already told you; I invited some friends to go along with us on our camping trip. They are actually from Korea so they will be flying in by tomorrow so I think it'll work out." Jackson rambled on as he fixed his shirt cuff.

"That's cool. You must be close for them to do that." Mark commented glancing at Jackson.

"Yeah, I went abroad for learning and some competitions back in high school." He informed.

"Competitions?" Mark asked intrigued. It was obvious while Mark stood next to him that he was fit as his shape was more filled out.

"Yeah, I do fencing." Jackson shot him a proud smile. That's right he remembered all those awards he saw in his room.

"You look the part." Mark complimented.

"Really? Thanks. Did you do sports?"

"Uh...a bit. Nothing super serious though."

"Really??" Jackson smiled with wide eyes like he wasn't expecting a yes.

"Aha...yeah. Is it that surprising?" Mark smiled despite his annoyed tone.

"Ah sorry...I was just a little surprised." Jackson laughed as he then noticed a sports store coming up on his left.

"Yeah well..." Mark mumbled as then Jackson put a hand on his elbow pointed at the sports store as it was filled with different gear and clothes.

"Let's go here. They might have a bag or shoes for you." Jackson guided the older into the store. It was empty as not even an employe was there. They both pay no mind as they looked around the store.

"Here look this could work." Jackson suddenly pointed to a pair of bulky hiking shoes.

"Uh...is where we are going that rugged?" Mark questioned eyeing the shoes.

"Uhh...well when we go hiking you know?" Jackson scratched his hat.

"Oh...well then wouldn't a good pair of sneakers work?" Mark spoke as he pointed to a small corner of running shoes. Jackson gave him an annoyed face.

"Why would you wear sneakers for hiking. They are hiking shoes for a reason!" Jackson insisted with raised brows.

"...Okay...then let me just find..." Mark complied as he searched for his size. Jackson lightly laughed at himself putting the shoe back on display. Mark then pulled out a box in the right size and then looked around for a place to sit but there was none.

"Here just use me." Jackson suddenly offered seeing what Mark was looking for; he patted his shoulder for Mark to put his hand and lean on. Mark ignoring him just sat on the ground with a plop. Jackson didn't say anything as he just rolled his eyes by habit and leaned onto one foot.

Mark slipped off his vans and fixed his sock before shoving his foot in the bulky shoe.

"Oh-" Mark suddenly mumbled as he quickly took out his foot.

"Doesn't fit?" Jackson asked. Mark just shook his head as he stuck his hand in the shoe pulling out a wad of paper from the shoe used to keep its shape. Jackson just laughed.

After successfully trying both shoes on Jackson helped Mark stand up.

"They look nice. Seriously." Jackson approved a bit biased since he chose them.

"They feel heavy." Mark noted as he walked and stomped his feet.

"They fit right?"

"Yeah."

"Somehow they look big on you?" Jackson stepped back looking at Mark's feet and legs.

"It's cause I'm skinny." Mark answered casually.

"...We'll have to eat lots on our trip." Jackson silently agreed.

"Mm."

"Should we buy them then?" Jackson asked picking up the shoe box from the ground.

"How much are they?" Mark asked as Jackson then looked for the price.

"Uhh...thirty."

"Hmm...okay." Mark agreed also taking into the fact he doesn't own a proper pair of hiking boots.

"So wh-" Jackson was replying but his phone interrupted. He stopped and pulled out his phone seeing the caller. He looked hesitant as first but decided to answer the call.

"Lizzy?..." He spoke walking a bit away from Mark.

"Hey...Do you want to meet up?" Lizzy spoke softly on the other line.

"...I'm actually at the store right now." Jackson replied glancing at Mark who was sitting back on the floor untying the hiking shoes.

"I don't care. I want to see you."

"...Where are you?" He asked turning away from Mark.

"In front of the ice cream shop by the park." She answered.

"I-"

"Jackson...please? I just...really want to see you." She mumbled sadly. Jackson pressed his lips together thinking about it. Glancing once more at Mark as he was neatly putting away the shoes he picked out.

"Okay, I'll be there." Jackson blinked slowly before answering.

"Hurry." Was all she said before hanging up. Jackson looked at his phone letting out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked as he put the box back where it came from.

"Hey I know we were supposed to go shopping but my girlfriend said she really want to meet up with me right now so...uh like-"

"Need to leave?"

"Yeah. But we'll definitely get everything after. Or like the morning before. Or they even sell them at the camp site. Probably." Jackson tried to think to make it up as he and Mark then walked out of the store as he talked.

"Don't worry about it." Mark spoke not wanting Jackson to worry.

"Yeah right well. I'm sorry about leaving so suddenly and stuff." Jackson replied looking serious as they make their way to his car.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to it." Mark replied nonchalantly. Jackson looked at him surprised but just chuckled with a smile.

Soon they were arriving at a large neighborhood park where the stores and restaurants were just across the street. After parking Jackson quickly unbuckled himself.

"I'll be back." He spoke opening the door.

"You'll be okay in here?" He continued as he stepped out still facing Mark.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mark nodded as he would wait in the car.

"Okay see you in a bit." Jackson spoke then shutting the car door. He took a deep breath looking at Mark's barely visible form through the tinted windows. Then looking up he could spot Lizzy from afar sitting outside of her favorite ice cream shop. He walked down the sidewalk a bit before jogging across the street as there were no cars.

Lizzy had finally looked up from her phone noticing Jackson approaching her.

"Hey..." Jackson came up to her table taking the seat across from her.

"Hi...Sorry for just asking for you to come so suddenly but-"

"Lizzy it's fine I'm here now. So...what's on your mind?"

"I read your messages and I'm sorry I acted so weird yesterday. I just really wanted to make up. I didn't want something so little to cause a rift you know?"

"Mm...Let's not dwell on it okay? Let's forget yesterday and move on yeah?" Jackson said taking her hand in his. She frowned a bit.

"Yeah sure...Say...let's go on a date. Since we didn't yesterday; it'd be perfect to make up." She shook it off and just smiled

"Yeah, when should we?" He asked brightening a bit.

"Right now. It's perfect. I'm off you're on vacation. We can spend the whole day together." She said interlocking her fingers with his.

"Ah...well. Actually, I didn't tell you but I made a sudden camping trip with my friends tomorrow while my parents are overseas."

"Camping trip?? How long?" She asked loosening her grip on his hand.

"Um, a week or two."

"Oh well...we can still go on a date today right?" She asked pleadingly.

"Believe me in any other situation I would totally go! But...I actually got Mark in the car waiting for me right now." Jackson admitted shifting in his seat.

"Mark? Mark from yesterday??" She raised a brow.

"Yeah. And my mom has been very stern that I show him good hospitality while he's here. So I can't just leave him alone for hours on end."

"Why not? He's an adult plus he's older than us right? Why can't he entertain himself for the day?" She asked now frowning.

"Well I would agree but I kind of promised him we'd go shopping for some clothes for camping. We were at the mall when you called." He explained taking his hand from hers to fix his hat on his head.

"...Why did you even come here if you were just going to ditch me." She muttered and looked away from his eyes.

"I'm not ditching you! Seriously Lizzy I mean it. This is only because I got an overseas guest visiting for the summer. It's not a permanent thing!" Jackson insisted eyebrows rising at her sudden twist.

"I know that Jackson but I don't understand why you're acting like he's some kid needing your attention twenty-four-seven! I just want to be with you alone no overseas guest included!" She argued.

"I'm not treating him like a kid! Otherwise, he wouldn't be waiting in my car alone right now. I want to be with you too but..." Jackson stopped legitimately stumped at what to do.

"But??" She repeated after him impatiently.

"See...I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with spending one of his numbered days alone in our unfamiliar house just so I could go out with you but I'm not sure that would check out as being a good host." Jackson admitted slumping back onto the metal chair.

"...Fine, go ahead. I don't want you to get in trouble." She replied bitterly turning to collect her bag off her chair.

"Lizzy I came here to make up why leave fighting??" Jackson spoke standing up after her.

"Who said I left fighting?" She turned towards him with narrowed eyes.

"If not then will you reply to my messages and answer my calls?"

"If you're so preoccupied why should I bother-"

"Lizzy, why are you doing this? I don't want to fight." Jackson grabbed her arm preventing her from storming off.

"I'm not fighting!"

"Then what else would you call this??" Jackson question gesturing to themselves.

"Me leaving you."

"...?!" Jackson said nothing letting her arm go face filled with shock. She suddenly realized what she said.

"Wait no that's not what I meant! Not like that. Me literally leaving as in going home!" She corrected her words reaching for his arm.

"..." Jackson said nothing glaring at the floor.

"Jackson I'm sorry I really didn't mean it like that. I just..." She pleaded as she neared him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't like being second when it comes to you." She muttered into his shoulder. Jackson feeling upset and hurt just gently took her arms away from his neck and held her hands. He could hear her sniffle as she stared down ashamedly.

"...Hey, look at me." Jackson muttered to her not wanting her to cry. She just lifted her head with shiny eyes.

"Don't be upset. You're number one. You know that." He insisted staring her in the eye.

"...If that's so...then why can't you take me out? Why is some strange guy higher on your list. So much so you're unapologetic about it??" She looked at him with a scrunched face irritated.

"It's only been two days Lizzy. We've spent longer away from each other-"

"That was because of school and work and stuff. We only get to spend our vacations together. I miss you." She spat out before crumbling into his chest.

"I do too Lizzy...and I promise once this escapade with Mark is over and he goes home it'll be just the two of us. Sounds nice right?" Jackson spoke softly as he clutched her hands tighter.

"...Promise?"

"Promise. I always keep my promises. Right?" Jackson pushed his confidence onto her.

"...Alright. But it better be romantic." She finally looked up with a grin.

"Just call me the new Don Juan!" Jackson joked and let out a chuckle. She just giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"So do you need a ride?" Jackson questioned turning his head to his parked car.

"I'd love one thank you." She just grinned cheekily and turned to hook her arm with his.

They walked over to the car as she leaned against him; he slipped out his keys as she then parted with him walking over to the passenger side.

"Ah wait-" before Jackson could remind her the door opened from the inside. She let out a squeak as she jumped back surprised. Mark slowly opens the car door not wanting to hit her with the door. Mark elegantly got out and stood.

"Ah hello again." He spoke with a kind grin.

"Oh, you scared me! I forgot..." She mumbled just nodding her head towards him in acknowledgment before bypassing him and getting inside the car.

Mark then blinked at the dismissive behavior but just looked at Jackson for answers.

"We are going to take her home. Is that cool?" Jackson spoke opening his door.

"Completely." Mark nodded going over to the backseat.

Once they were finally all inside the car Lizzy latched onto Jackson's arm.

"Lizzy I need to drive." He mumbled kindly wiggling his arm.

"Then drive." She replied mischievously.

"Lizzy-"

"Fine." She pouted acting especially cute as she then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and sat back in her seat. Mark just glanced at them before looking down at his phone sniffing his stuffy nose not wanting to be forgotten in the back.

But as Jackson turned the car on he looked in his prismatic rearview mirror and glanced at Mark who was looking down. Seeing the older in person he felt guilt rise in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is longer than I planned but hey. Also a huge thank you to all of those who showed support. It means a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3

**(*Author's POV)**

 

Mark had only known Jackson on a closer level for less than three days but in that time he could easily tell the other was popular. An hour wouldn't go by without some sort of notification from social media, messages, or call.

After dropping off Lizzy they spent a couple hours roaming the mall in search for the essentials. They ended up leaving with a pair of hiking boots, a thicker jacket, and a suitable backpack for outdoor adventures.

All the while Jackson's phone often buzzed or made different ringing or melodies. Most of the time he ignored them after a single glance. Other times he took the time to type something. And those spread out occasions when someone called him he usually answered

Mark observed these behaviors and couldn't help but put himself in his or any other girlfriends shoes when with him. He could definitely see a dozen opportunities for an argument. That is if said person was jealous.

Mark, on the other hand, was patient and was fine with Jackson's straying attention. It would be odd for it to be otherwise. But he could also tell why he'd have a girlfriend in the first place. His personality was magnetic.

Mark found himself in an odd and stiff position once he came here. And was starting to see possibly why his family sent him here. More often than not Mark would stay quiet in most social situations but this was different.

He felt it once he shook hands with Jackson's parents. He couldn't not speak. He felt the need to speak formally and carefully. Perhaps on any other circumstances, he'd ignore or be less lively but with his parents gone he felt ever more pressure to put himself out there.

So with answering most of Jackson's many questions or reply to his many his remarks, there would still be a lingering awkwardness. A stiffness that would have to go away with time. Yet Mark still would find himself pulling an honest smile here and there with Jackson.

His mind wouldn't so often drift to his painful memories while listening to Jackson's chatter. An odd comfortability formed when they conversed. Mark hadn't taken full notice to this sense of ease setting in with the younger. But he had noticed the tense air when Lizzy arrived. Her presence with Jackson made it harder to talk. Mark had just sat in silence as she chattered on with Jackson during the ride.

But now as they return home from the mall their words flowed better. Mark spent less time in his head and focused on what Jackson was saying. But as was mentioned before Jackson was popular and perhaps even for this reason and more.

Jackson had gotten a text from a friend shortly after arriving home. It was nothing surprising really as Jackson's friends just wanted to hang out. At first, Jackson offered Mark to join but Mark denied not wanting to feel like the fifth wheel on a car.

So instead Jackson invited his friends over for a visit before their camping trip. But as people arrived Mark grew less and less up to talking as interest diminished. Also as he couldn't find it in himself to speak up.

Instead, he glanced at the clock as it had passed one in the afternoon; he decided he should excuse himself to further unpack. And as an hour passed and knowing it couldn't have taken so long Jackson went in search or Mark wondering why he wasn't rejoining them again downstairs.

He only went up to find Mark lazily spread out on top of his bed asleep. Feeling he shouldn't wake him Jackson let him sleep and went back to his guest downstairs. And as hours passed the few friends migrated to the pool.

And feeling bad having friends and their girlfriends over Jackson called Lizzy who accepted readily to join. The small gathering atmosphere turned into one of a party as girlfriends and mutual friends arrived with snacks and drinks in hand.

Time slipped by with jokes and friendly banter as the sun began to set. People spread out throughout the house as some relaxed in the living room others snacked in the kitchens and most lazed around the pool where Jackson was beside Lizzy.

And perhaps it was the slight buzz he was in but as his friends played music he couldn't seem to remember another sleeping guest upstairs who admittedly was no longer asleep.

Mark was awoken by noise as the sun was already set and he peeked out his door to find a cheery atmosphere of young adults scattered around the house. Sounds of music and water splashing indicated the gathering was morphing into a small house party.

Mark not wanting to walk down into that opted to just stay in his room. And that's what he did. He played games and watched videos on his phone but the hours seem to crawl by slowly. He decided he still felt sleepy and could use the extra sleep so an early bedtime didn't seem too bad.

Grateful for his own bathroom he showered and changed before turning off the lights and tucking himself in for the night.

**  
\---**

  
It was the next day as Mark woke with the morning sun barely showing itself. Surprised at how long he slept Mark felt refreshed. He woke himself up with a stretch and groan as he perked up.

Letting out a breath he blinked and sat up. Taking a moment to just sit there and aimlessly stare at the window Mark then moved to stand up. He remembered Jackson saying his friends would be arriving today. He although didn't know at what time.

Feeling slightly anxious about the day ahead he left his room to see if Jackson was awake. Once he walked out the door he heard a buzzing of a phone downstairs. It must have been Jackson's.

He walked out in his pajamas and looked around downstairs as it was definitely much messier than before. The phone then began to ring. It was coming from the living room but Jackson wasn't coming to answer it. Did he leave it down here?

Mark went down the stairs following the sound as it was coming from Jackson's jacket that was laid on the couch. Not feeling it in his right to pull out the phone he picked up the jacket and looked around.

"Jackson?...Jackson?" Mark called out softly into an empty first floor. The phone then rang again. Mark felt the need to give the phone to Jackson but figured he was asleep if not down here.

Trudging back up the stairs he went over to Jackson's room and softly knocked on it. He bit his lip as he waited for a response. Nothing came. He tried knocking again harder when the phone again began ringing. The person must really need to get to Jackson.

Feeling more courage as it could be urgent he carefully took the phone out of Jackson's jacket a name that read 'Jinyoung' appeared. He hadn't recognized the name at all of course.

Waiting and mulling over nervously as to what to do the ringing finally ended. As the screen went back to showing not only three missed calls but a few messages from the same person. And just seconds later the phone vibrated and rang again.

Mark not wanting to be responsible should it be an emergency opened the door to Jackson's room but was immediately faced with a conflicting sight as Lizzy laid next to him under the covers. Feeling embarrassed he quickly shut the door seeing her stir, but also decided he'd answer the call not sure if it was the same person.

"H-hello?-"

"Why haven't you answered you phone Jackson?! Where are you?!" A male voice questioned irritably. Mark was surprised but was even more surprised he understood the other as he was speaking Korean.

"I'm sorry this isn't Jackson. I'm a friend um-..." Mark replied in Korean unsure how he was supposed to pass the phone to its owner.

"Oh...sorry. Um yeah if you could let him on the phone..." The male immediately calmed down and sounded startled by the unfamiliar voice.

"Right hold on." Mark spoke into the phone before putting it against his back and knocked on the door rather loudly this time. Sounds on the other side could be heard. Mark just knocked again.

"H-hey Jackson?...There's someone on the phone for you." Mark spoke louder through the door.

Jackson on the other side wasn't responding but suddenly the door swung open revealing a fully clothed Lizzy.

"What do you want?" She answered annoyed and tired.

"There's someone on the phone for Jackson and I think it's urgent." Mark quickly replied. Lizzy blinked before moving towards Jackson and shaking him.

"Jackson!...Jackson! Wake up!" She yelled into his ear which startled him as he rose from his slumber confusedly.

"Hm? What is it?" Jackson mumbled lifting himself off the bed. Mark then walked inside and quickly held the phone to Jackson who just registered it was Mark holding the phone out to him.

Suddenly more alert he took the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Jackson spoke swinging his legs off the bed.

"Jackson?" The male voice asked.

"Oh-JB hyung?"

"Where are you?! We've been waiting here at the airport for nearly an hour Jackson!" JB spoke irritated over the line.

Jackson didn't reply as his eyes went wide in remembrance. They had already arrived!

"Shit-I'll be there! Just hold on!" Jackson responded quickly into his phone before hanging up and jumping up out of his bed still in his clothes from yesterday.

"Jackson? What's wrong?" Lizzy called after him as he raced down the stairs.

"I forgot my friends at the airport! I'll be back!" He yelled from downstairs as he slipped on a pair of shoes shoving his feet in and ran out the door with a slam.

After the sound of a garage opening the motor to Jackson's car revved and took off.

"That boy...my gosh." Lizzy huffed out frowning. She turned to Mark who was still in his pajamas looking concerned and confused. He hadn't understood what Jackson said.

"No worry. It's okay." She spoke in English eyeing the older boy. Mark glanced at her still not convinced. He didn't respond as he bit his lip some. She walked a bit away but looked back at him as he didn't seem at ease.

"I say it's okay." She repeated herself nearing him wanting him to believe her.

"Mm." Mark nodded glancing at her and left to his room to change. Lizzy just sighed but realized she had just woken up. Gasping she ran to the restroom to fix herself up worrying what she might look like.

 

**\---**

 

Jackson swung into an empty parking spot having spotted two familiar faces waiting beside the entrance of the airport. Jackson quickly exited his car looking both ways and ran up to his friends.

Both looked pleased and displeased at the same time.

"Jinyoung! Jaebum hyung! It's good to see you guys again!" Jackson leaped towards them taking both into a hug.

"Jackson." JB spoke in a tone that wanted answers.

"...Okay, I'll confess it was my fault. I slept in and it completely slipped my mind. But I'm here and even better you both are here! Please forgive me?" Jackson spoke quickly still keeping a hand on both their shoulders.

JB promptly punched Jackson in the shoulder with a kind force. Jackson gasped comically as he let his arm hang limp and his other went to gingerly hold it with his mouth open wide.

Jinyoung just smiled and patted Jackson's other shoulder and followed JB to his car.

Jackson just turned on his heel following his friends keeping a dramatic face acting as though he'd been shot in the shoulder for a bit.

"Was that necessary?" Jackson asked as he opened his trunk and unlocked the car helping them load their bags.

"Are we complaining now?" JB asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ye-Nope! Not at all! There's nothing to complain about now right?" Jackson replied with a fake laugh as he shut his trunk shut with their things inside.

"Indeed." Jinyoung smiled as he got in the back seat. As the all enter and secured themselves in the car Jackson moved with slow movements as he faked pain.

"When did you get so strong?" Jackson suddenly asked JB who was sat beside him.

"I wasn't strong before?" JB raised a brow.

"Ah don't twist my words like that. You're even taller too. The both of you." Jackson said turning to glance at Jinyoung who sat behind JB.

"We are still growing after all." Jinyoung replied shrugging.

"You look out of place." JB suddenly pointed out as Jackson's clothes were wrinkled and his hair off in each direction.

"Yeah, I'm not even wearing any socks." Jackson spoke pulling up his pant leg to show his bare ankle.

"Ew," Jinyoung commented from the back.

"I told you I had just woken up! I rushed over here the second I hung up." Jackson spoke with a flabbergasted tone turning to him.

"You didn't even answer the phone yourself." JB added.

"Huh?" Jackson turned to the older confused.

"Someone else's answered the phone. Said they were a friend of yours. They even spoke Korean." Jinyoung mentioned curiously.

"What? There's nobody that speaks Korean other than me..." Jackson replied growing quiet and puzzled.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not lying." Jinyoung replied.

"I don't think you're lying but...It couldn't be...could it?" Jackson pondered out loud.

"What?"

"It was a guy right?"

"Yeah. He seemed...soft spoken?" JB described what he heard of Mark's voice curious why Jackson wasn't sure who it was.

"Oh...well then it must be Mark but...I didn't know he could speak Korean though." Jackson replied with a surprised and unsure face.

"Mark?" Jinyoung asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh yeah, he's the guest staying with us for the summer." Jackson explained.

"How did this come to happen?" JB asked.

"Uh...well our parents were close. So technically we knew each other since we were children but never were super close." Jackson informed as put on a thinking face.

"So your parents wanted you two to become friends all of a sudden?" Jinyoung questioned intrigued. He knew the Wang family but never knew of the need to push Jackson to be social. I mean it's Jackson after all.

"No...well, it's complicated. But he's here and waiting to meet you guys so we should head off don't you think?" Jackson spoke as he turned facing forward and started the car.

**  
\---**

  
Whilst Jackson was finally leaving for home Lizzy was having a grand time trying to get Mark's attention being bored.

"Eat eat." She spoke with a smile as she held an apple slice to the side of Mark's face.

"I'm okay." He dismissed as he continued to crack eggs into an oiled pan. Lizzy sat on top of the counter beside him with a plate of apple slices and grapes.

"Scared?" She questioned tilting her head to the side as she watched Mark collect the empty shells and set them aside.

"No." He replied not even looking at her. He felt incredibly awkward as she was staring at him.

"Hmm..." She hummed as she jumped down from the counter and crept up behind Mark who stiffened but didn't stop tending to his eggs.

She then bit her lip mischievously as she took her apple slice and tossed it over Mark into his scrambled eggs. She then quickly backed away and laughed as she expected him to get mad.

Mark just stared at the apple in his sizzling pan of yellow with annoyance. How old was she again? He then promptly plucked the apple slice from the breakfast as he placed it along with his broken eggshells.

Lizzy just giggled as she skipped back to Mark and plucked another apple slice and held it up to his face once more.

"Eat." She repeated as she poked him in the cheek with the fruit.

"No thanks." Mark replied shifting to the side. He felt irritated as she tried yo get a response from him. He had no obligation to be friendly with her so he didn't bother even smiling.

"Why?" She asked nearing him with the offending fruit.

"You're too close." Mark snapped a bit having had received this behavior shortly after he finished changing. Her chest was to close to his arm for his liking. What was she doing?

She just giggled again and stepped back only to hop back on the counter. Mark then turned off the stove as the eggs were done cooking.

"You are nice." She suddenly said as she ate the apple slice. Mark didn't know how to interpret her words so he just stayed silent and moved to throw away the eggs shells and apple slice.

Seeing his turn in favor to ignore her she decided to make a better effort. Pulling out her phone she pulled up a translator. Mark just went about pulling a couple of plates down from the polished cabinet.

"So...you are from...America yes?" She read the translated sentence from her phone. Glancing at her he figured Google had come into play. Mark just nodded as he served two plates of egg. She paused to type another sentence as he then loaded a shiny red toaster with two slices of bread.

"I can tell...you can very not cook well huh?" She spoke in more of statement as she had a confident smirk. This irritated Mark more than he'd admit. Suddenly with a clenched jaw, he took one of the plates of egg and dumped it onto one plate.

"You don't have to eat my cooking. Sorry." He spat out calmly as he then pressed a button on the toaster making the bread come out prematurely. Taking both slices he walked out of the kitchen. She then chuckled at his actions and followed him to the dining room not before finding a fork.

And as Mark sat down she approached by his side and stabbed at the egg on his plate and ate it.

"I'm sorry. Happy yes?" She said while chewing. Mark looked at her completely displeased. Ignoring her he just huddled his large plate to himself and started to eat. She was the one who asked him to cook the eggs.

She just laughed at Mark's behavior taking a seat catty-corner to him. That's when the front door could be heard being unlocked. Lizzy jumped from her seat and dashed to the door. Mark stayed seated just glad she was out of his hair for the moment. Never before had he had such an experience.

"Welcome back!" She greeted Jackson first pressing a kiss on his cheek as they walked inside.

"Hey, Lizzy I don't think you've met my friends. Jinyoung JB this is Lizzy, my girlfriend. Lizzy these are my friends from Korea." Jackson switched from Korean to Cantonese.

"Nice to meet you." Jinyoung spoke in what little English he knew as JB just gave her a kind grin.

"Nice to meet you. I am Lizzy." She introduced back in English and ten shaking both of their hands.

"Come on guys just set your stuff over here." Jackson smiles glad so many important people in his life were meeting. Jinyoung nodded as they both went to place their things down.

"Where is Mark?" Jackson asked Lizzy.

"Eating breakfast." She informed with a weird smile as she clung to Jackson's arm.

"Guys come meet Mark." Jackson signaled slipping away from Lizzy excited for them to meet. The others nodded following him to the kitchen where said guest met them halfway. Mark came up to them with respective bows.

"Hey, Mark by chance do you happen to know Korean?" Jackson immediately asked switching to English.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I went there for school for a couple years." Mark informed in accented Korean.

"What? And you never told me?" Jackson replied in Korean.

"It never came up." Mark shrugged glancing at the two other males standing nearby who were listening with surprised faces.

"Still...Oh yeah, Mark these are my friends Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum. You guys this is Mark Tuan. He's our hyung." Jackson informed.

"Ah what year are you?" Jinyoung asked curiously and speaking a tad bit slower.

"I was born in 1993." Mark nodded nibbling on the corner of his lip.

"Oh neat. It's nice to meet you Mark." Jinyoung spoke extending a hand. Mark took it and replied.

"Likewise." Mark then shifted his eyes onto the other male.

"Good to meet you." JB spoke also extending his hand. Mark shook his hand noticed the various rings he wore. He found it fit the guy.

JB stood as the tallest there with jet black hair and three different piercings in each ear. He wore casual clothes with black track pants, converse, and a white and black t-shirt. And Jinyoung beside him stood as a near opposite.

He had no piercings but had a beed bracelet on his left wrist. His black hair parted and in a natural state as he wore cuffed navy blue jeans with a thin black shirt tucked into the front of his pants.

"Hey, Jackson I actually got work in a bit. Can you give me a ride? I texted my brother but he's busy." Lizzy suddenly spoke putting a hand on Jackson's shoulder getting his attention as she could really only communicate with him.

"Huh? Oh sure. Right now?" Jackson turned to the girl having momentarily forgotten her.

"Yeah. You don't mind right?" She asked cutely as she pouted with a grin.

"Course not. Here take my keys the cars in front. I'll be right there." He smiled handing her his keys. She grinned taking the keys.

"Thanks. Hurry now." She replied pecking him on the cheek and turning on her heel to head for his car. Jackson then turned back to his guest.

"I'm going to give Lizzy a ride back home. So feel free to relax a bit. We should leave as soon as possible though." Jackson spoke checking the time on his phone.

"Sure." JB responded as they followed Jackson to the door.

"Oh and sorry about the mess. I'll probably have to call auntie. But I'll be back soon!" Jackson spoke looking around a bit before nodding at his guest and left the house. The house was again left in momentary silence.

"...I should go gather my stuff." Mark suddenly announced as he realized he hadn't packed. The other two nodded as they moved to the living room and Mark made his way upstairs to his room.

"He seems normal enough." Jinyoung finally spoke as he heard Mark shut his door.

"Yeah...Jackson seems to be busy this summer." JB replied sitting next to Jinyoung on the couch placing an arm behind the other casually.

"Very...Also considering he wasn't with that girl last time we visited." Jinyoung let out a bemused breath.

"Indeed...not that that's entirely new. Wasn't he with that one girl from Korea for a while though?"

"Yep...he had to cut that off though. Long distance relationships are hard." Jinyoung nodded.

"Sucks...you think he's over it?" JB asked genuinely concerned for the younger.

"Honestly I'm not sure. But I just met this Lizzy girl and I don't think wedding bells will be ringing for them." Jinyoung heartlessly predicted.

"You think? He seems fond of her."

"I have a hunch. But I just hope he knows what he's doing." Jinyoung mumbled.

"Jackson?"

"...Key word 'hope'..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well this chapter came out different than I first had in mind but I'll have to work with what I got. Even so you all are lovely! Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**(*Author's POV)**

 

"Tell me why we are at a market again?" Jinyoung asked as Jackson turned off the motor. They were packed and dressed ready for the drive to their destination.

"I promised my mother I'd have Mark eat healthy while she was away. And since I know we haven't much other than ramen and preserved foods. I want to buy some fruit...and maybe a couple of greens or something." Jackson replied unbuckling himself.

"Right...Well, be quick."

"It's okay though. I'm fine." Mark spoke up blinking.

"I'm not doing this for you hyung so don't worry." Jackson reassures with a serious face giving a thumbs up and opening his door.

"Oh sorry, I thought you said Mark." Mark muttered in response thinking he heard wrong not one-hundred percent in his Korean.

"I did say Mark but I'll be back!" Jackson replied simply and shut the door and jogged away from the car. His guest sat in silence for a bit as Mark watched Jackson make his way inside of the store. So was he getting Mark something or not? Mark wasn't sure.

"Say Mark hyung, Jackson said you knew him as a child. Is that true?" Jinyoung suddenly asked not wanting to waste this moment.

"Uh yes. Not personally though." Mark replied pausing a bit translating what he wanted to say in his head each time before he spoke.

"You saw him though right? Is he the same since then?" Jinyoung asked as JB looked away from his phone now paying attention to the conversation.

"...Yeah...he was always lively." Mark contemplated speaking over his shoulder as Jinyoung was sat behind the driver's seat.

"Hm...then I guess I could see how the both of you wouldn't mix." Jinyoung sat back in his chair. Mark was not sure how to take the younger's words but also didn't feel up to carrying the conversation despite his curiosity.

They sat there quietly for a bit as nobody talked until Jackson returned. And when he did appear he carried two bags in each hand jogging back to the car. But instead of opening his door he swung open the passenger door where Mark was.

"Here you go." He said placing one bag of various fruit onto his lap and the other in between his feet. And before Mark could respond Jackson shut the door jogging over to the other side getting in his respective seat.

Mark inspected the insides of the bag as it held many fruits and even a couple of energy bars.

"Feel free to eat what you like." Jackson spoke in English a language still just for them.

"Thank you um..." Mark replied but then held out the bag to Jackson to pick something first. He felt a bit guilty being given all this food.

"It's for you, not me." Jackson switched to Korean and put a hand up to the bag.

"But...can I pay you back?" Mark asked glancing at the bag at his feet spotting a sports drinks beside several sticks of carrots.

"No, I got them for you because my mom is worried you should eat well. So eat." Jackson nodded then turning on the car. Mark wanted to offer those in the backseat some but felt weird offering the food Jackson got.

"...Thanks." Mark bowed forward in his seat a bit as the motor calmed after revving.

"No problem. But actually anything not plant based is for us." Jackson admitted. Mark stared at him surprised but let out a snort at the honesty.

"Right-" Mark replied smiling as he went to separate the items into different bags.

"Sorry." Jackson let out a laugh as he then turned to pull out of the parking space.

"Is there something to drink?" Jinyoung asked leaning forward looking at the bags.

"Yes...here." Mark spoke as he placed the last fruit along with the vegetables and pulled out the last three bottles putting them into the bag on his lap. He then handed the bag over to Jinyoung.

"Thank you." Jinyoung responded taking the bag looking inside it catching JB's eyes as well.

"Don't worry Mark there is actually a carrot juice for you." Jackson spoke as he drove away from the market heading towards their much less crowded destination.

"Oh," Mark responded looking back and Jinyoung who looked through the bag pulling out an orange bottle and handed it over.

"It was that or tomato juice." Jackson added with a laugh staring ahead at the road.

"No, it's fine thanks." Mark replied inspecting the orange bottle.

"Do you want anything?" JB suddenly asked tapping Mark on the shoulder offering the bag back.

"No, I have plenty." Mark denied with a smile.

"Actually hyung could you pass me that green tea?" Jackson asked JB.

"Green tea? Isn't that plant based? Shouldn't Mark have dibs then?" Jinyoung pointed out with a sly grin.

"...Ah...yeah." Jackson replied at a loss.

"No, it's fine really." Mark smiled extending a hand for the green tea. JB bit back a cheesy smile as he watched Jackson's conflicted face in the mirror. JB handed Mark the chilled bottle.

"I won't go back on my word. It's yours if you want Mark." Jackson steeled himself to lose his beverage.

"How noble." JB spoke up smirking.

"No it's fine Jackson. It's your money." Mark responded placing the drink in the cup holder between them.

"He's a true friend. I would have drunk it." Jinyoung added amused at Jackson's thankful face.

"Evil." Jackson glared at Jinyoung in the mirror.

 

**  
\---**

 

   
A bit later a comfortable silence fell between them as Jackson focused on driving and the radio played softly in the car. But as usually Mark would be on his phone instead he stared out the window taking the passing view.

And just then JB who was on his SNS gave a confused face as someone had just followed him. This happened once in a while as his account was public but this time was different as the name read Lizzy_66. Seeing the small profile he clicked on her name.

It brought him to none other than Lizzy's account. And one of her recent photos were of her and Jackson. This wouldn't be such an odd thing hadn't it been for the fact he hadn't had a clue how she found his account.

JB then leaned to his right extending his phone showing Jinyoung the account. Jinyoung turned his attention to JB's phone in surprised interest.

"You looked for her?" Jinyoung whispered.

"No, she followed me. I don't know how." JB replied quickly.

"...So she found you? Let me see." Jinyoung replied with a disbelieving look taking JB's phone from his hands. JB watched his phone as Jinyoung scrolled through the pictures. Nearly all of them was starring her or her and Jackson somewhere with oddly perfect lighting.

He then clicked on a photo of Jackson kissing her cheek and the caption was in English and Cantonese reading ' _A match made in heaven. Love you sweetie! <3_'. Being able to read the English part he immediately cringed.

"Nauseating." He muttered handing the phone back to JB. JB let out a breath in agreement.

"Are you going to follow back?" Jinyoung asked looking over at the older.

"...No." JB paused but then answered. Jinyoung gave him a surprised face.

"Seriously?"

"Mm..." JB nodded going back to what he was looking at before.

"As expected of mister chic." Jinyoung said with mirth. JB just gave him a side glare before looking back at his phone used to it.

But just a second after JB quickly brought his phone back over to Jinyoung showing him one of his recent photos he took on the plane here.

"Lovely." Jinyoung replied with slight sarcasm looking at the photo of both of them sat in their seats.

"The comments." JB shook his head and leaning the phone closer. Jinyoung then saw the latest comment as it was none other than Lizzy_66. Jinyoung again took the phone into his hands frowning. The comment was written in a language he couldn't read.

"I'll translate it." Jinyoung stated exiting out of the app and before he could find Google JB snatches it from his hands.

"I'll do it." He said scooting back to his side. Jinyoung just blinked and stared at the side of JB's face. He then let out a snort as he smiled with a knowing look.

"Hiding something?"

"Shut up." JB shot back copying and pasting the comment.

"Sure." Jinyoung responded still keeping his face. JB feeling like he was losing to the younger he handed the phone back to Jinyoung.

"Smart ass." JB mumbled irritably. Jinyoung let out a humoresque laugh taking the phone and clicking on his Google. Not paying too much attention to JB's slew of domestic questions in his history.

Going to the translator knowing it wouldn't be perfect but it would be better than nothing he pasted it and clicked it to translate it to Korean. As expected it wasn't perfect or at least he hoped it wasn't. It would read: _Nice to meet you! I did not have too much fun! We should also go to play! ;)_.

He showed the translation to JB who reread it with a perplexed expression.

"What?" He mumbled taking the phone back to his hands.

"She probably meant something else...probably." Jinyoung replied still looking at the phone.

"Yeah..." JB shook his head slowly before exiting back to his account.

"...Are you going to reply?" Jinyoung whispered.

"No." JB answered with more certainty.

"You do know she's not just some random girl right?" Jinyoung pointed out. This was Jackson's current girlfriend.

"...Yeah but...things might get awkward if she doesn't stick around." JB whispered back.

"Hm...guess so...Wait...why didn't she follow me?" Jinyoung thought aloud checking his notifications.

"You want her to??"

"No. But why just you?" Jinyoung asked with exaggerated expression.

"She could probably tell there was something off about you." JB replied easily. Jinyoung then swung his left arm whacking the older in the chest. JB let out a soft noise rubbing his chest. He then swung back smacking Jinyoung's leg.

Jinyoung let out a small gasp and then quickly went to pinch the others nipple .

"Ah!" JB let out a noise blocking his chest and went to the same as their small squabble continued getting the drivers attention.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jackson called out glancing at the mirror. JB and Jinyoung suddenly halted their actions.

"No violence unless permitted." Jackson warned looking back at the road.

"No violence here." JB responded putting a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You sure?" Jackson questioned jokingly.

"Yep." Jinyoung said bringing his arm around JB's shoulders as Jackson gave them one more glance in the mirror with a small grin. Mark turned his head a bit taking a quick glance at them.

"Actually Jackson I have a question." Jinyoung suddenly asked as JB gave him a worried stare.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Lizzy been together?"

"Uh...several months. Why?" Jackson asked back.

"No just curious." Jinyoung replied with a not so clear tone. JB and Jackson raised a brow at the younger wondering what he was trying to get.

"You sure? Because it sounds like you don't trust me." Jackson responded.

"No, it's just your girlfriend followed and commented on JB's Instagram and made me realize we don't know anything about her. Why haven't you told us about her if you've been seeing her for months?" Jinyoung replied cleverly.

"Oh well, I had my tournament just before summer started and even before that I was cramped with school. I guess the message never got across. It's not that I didn't want to tell you guys or anything. I didn't even really have time for her." Jackson spoke frowning a bit.

"Ah okay." Jinyoung responded leaning back into his seat. A short silence fell over then as JB gave the younger a puzzled look. Jackson was not at all satisfied with Jinyoung's quick understanding.

"Speaking of which Jackson how did your tournament go?" JB cut in before things could get out of hand.

"Ah, we got first place." Jackson responded in a flat tone. Mark was listening to the conversation with interest as Jackson seemed displeased.

"Really? That's great. So they let you guys on break?" JB spoke wanting to continue on this or any other topic.

"Yeah, but we got to keep in shape of course." Jackson mumbled unable to let his exchange with Jinyoung slide as the topic continued.

"Oh, so are you going to turn this trip into a survival trip then?"

"No, but I do plan on going hiking. With all of you of course."

"Is it the same one we did last time?" JB asked.

"Yeah, and what do you mean Lizzy followed and commented on JB's Instagram??" Jackson did a complete one-eighty. Jinyoung drew his mouth back knowing his comment wouldn't just slip by. JB let out a sharp sigh flopping back into his seat.

"It's exactly as you said." Jinyoung replied leaning forward.

"...Okay, but why are you telling me this? She follows a lot of my friends." Jackson reasoned.

"I didn't say it with any ill meaning Jackson. It was just a curious happening that's all."

"Curious??" Jackson questioned back.

"He means it's weird cause I only gave her my name which isn't even my name. And she somehow found my account. Usually, you'd want to wait to see what the person is like before..." JB tried to patch things up but couldn't sum things up nicely.

"So? She's just really friendly. I'm sure she found you guys from one of our pictures together on my account." Jackson defended.

"Yeah, your right." JB agreed only to appease the younger.

"Well, you don't sound like your being sincere." Jackson shot back glaring into the mirror.

"Really Jackson? We aren't trying to say anything bad." Jinyoung spoke up looking irritated by the comment.

"I know but I don't appreciate it if you talk behind my back. If you want to say something you should just say it."

"We don't have anything to say Jackson. We both were just wondering okay? She didn't follow Jinyoung despite meeting us at the same time." JB explained leaning forwards a bit growing a bit upset as well.

"That doesn't mean anything. So she found Jinyoung's Instagram boring so what?" Jackson replied shaking his head.

"Boring??-" Jinyoung spoke but was cut off.

"Okay if it's cool with you then it's cool with us. End of story." JB responded sharply leaning back into his seat.

"No it's not the end of the story if you aren't cool with it yourselves. Why do you think a stupid little comment and follow means she's interested??"

"We never said that! You are just overthinking what we are thinking Jackson." Jinyoung quickly replied.

"Am I?"

"Guys." Mark suddenly rose his voice not liking how heated the car was becoming.

"Let's not fight." He cut in putting his hand up between the gap of his and Jackson's seat.

"Yeah, I agree. Why fight?" JB agreed.

"I don't want to fight. But I just want to know why-" Jackson spoke before Mark cut him off.

"Jackson...I really don't think they meant any offense. They are your friends." Mark said in English as he turned his head towards him. Jackson glanced at Mark and pursed his lips before letting out a frustrated breath and twisted the ring on his finger a bit.

"Okay, you're right. Sorry for lashing out." Jackson finally spoke back in Korean.

"It's fine we're sorry too." JB responded grateful for Mark's words even if he didn't understand them.

Letting everything come to close they fell into a slightly less comfortable silence as they neared their destination.

Jackson's phone then began ringing. It buzzed in Jackson's right pocket. Surprised Jackson lifted his butt from the seat and pulled it out with one hand. It continued ringing as he glanced to see who it was. It was his mother.

"Mark, can you answer it and hold it?" Jackson asked quickly in English and handed the phone over. Mark nodded answering his phone and put it up to Jackson's ear.

"Put it on speaker." Jackson said. Mark then turned to click on the speaker and held it a bit away from Jackson's ear.

"Hi, mom you're on speaker." Jackson finally spoke into the phone turning his head a bit but eyes never leaving the road.

"I'm what?" His mother replied over the line.

"You are on speaker phone. We are in the car on our way to the camping site." Jackson responded speaking louder.

"Oh well, that's good to hear. I just wanted to check in. Is everyone okay and well?"

"Uh yeah. Everyone is fine mom. Zero to minor injuries."

"Keep injuries at a zero Jackson. I know what boys are like. Monkey see monkey do. Don't get yourselves hurt. Use your head." She advised seriously.

"Okay, no one will get hurt...on purpose."

"...I mean it. Should I send Mark or one of your friends home bleeding or bruised I won't live it down. You hear??"

"Yes, mother. We'll be safe. Don't worry too much."

"I trust you dear. Have fun okay? And keep in touch!"

"Okay." Jackson replied.

"Okay bye bye." She spoke ending the conversation and hanging up.

"She hung up." Jackson spoke to Mark in English. Mark nodded and clicked off the phone setting it down between them.

"Mother doesn't want us to get injured so let's use our heads so we won't get in trouble." Jackson relayed the message.

"You're telling us that?" Jinyoung asked.

"Yes. I am." Jackson reiterated.

"Right well that counts for you too." JB spoke.

"Sure right after you guys."

"Let's all be equally safe. How about that?" Jinyoung advised.

"Fair enough. Say I forgot to ask how's the rest of the gang?" Jackson shifted the topic.

"Bam is leaving to Thailand for the summer. Yuegyom is fine and excelling in his dance classes. Youngjae is preparing for his graduation." Jinyoung answered.

"Ah that's right Youngjae is graduating this year!" Jackson recalled even though he never forgot. They all had plans to leave back to Korea for the occasion. That was before Mark dropped in.

"Yeah. Are you going to make it?"

"Uh well...if my parents get back by then-then yes." Jackson replied scratching his sideburns.

"Why's that?" Jinyoung asked wondering why there was a chance of him not going.

"Well, cause I can't leave Mark here to fend for himself. Orders from Mrs. Wang."

"It's okay." Mark spoke up looking at Jackson not wanting to be the reason for him to miss a special event.

"I don't think I can even if it's okay with you Mark. Unless you want to come to Korea with me?" Jackson joked.

"...If it comes to that okay." Mark nodded biting the inside of his lip a bit.

"Ah, I was joking." Jackson quickly replied going poker faced.

"I wasn't though." Mark responded unwaveringly.

"Seriously? You'd go all the way to Korea so I'd make my friends graduation?" Jackson spoke quickly with wide eyes.

"Well...your friends came all the way here because I messed up your plans so..." Mark replied sheepishly.

"But do you mean it?" Jackson questions not blinking.

"Mm." Mark nodded strongly.

"Waah." Jackson made a noise of appreciation before taking one hand off the wheel and patted Mark on the shoulder.

"If you mean it then you're awesome man." Jackson said with a smile.

"I do." Mark said biting his lower lip and grinned a bit.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Jinyoung interrupted.

"...Jesus who put salt instead of sugar in your coffee??"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry this is a bit late but I struggled with what I wanted to happen in this chapter. But then again I do almost every chapter. Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**(*Author's POV)**

 

After the rest of the drive that was filled with small laughs and small talk they finally arrived at their destination. It was a sectioned off piece of land beside the water with a couple trees scattered around the area.

"Here we are." Jackson spoke as he parked his car and unbuckled himself.

"Good my foot was starting to cramp." Jinyoung made a pained faced as he pulled up one of his bags from between his feet.

Not saying anything more they eagerly got out of the car taking their stuff with them. Jackson popped open the trunk of his car. He then started handing his friends their respective bags.

"This one is your right?" Jackson asked looking at JB picking up a black sleeping bag.

"Yeah." JB took it hooking his finger around the material and threw it over his shoulder and having all his stuff he moved away and looked around at the nature.

Jinyoung took his sleeping bag and moved aside joining JB to scope out the slightly familiar area. They had visited once before during their high schooldays.

Jackson wore his backpack and carried his bag on his shoulder as he clumsily grabbed his and Mark's sleeping bag.

Mark quickly took one from him seeing as Jackson was leaning from the uneven weight. Jackson then took his one free hand and grabbed for their tent which was barely fitting shoved in the far back of the trunk. Mark again assisted him grabbing one end of the long worn tent.

"Hey, can you help?" Jackson suddenly called out over his shoulder for his wandering friends. Both of them glanced at him then back at each other.

"Rock paper scissors?" JB suggested. Jinyoung nodded as they began playing out of Jackson's sight.

"Come on! Both of you not just one!" Jackson yelled as he tried to balance the tent under his arm. Mark sort of wanted to laugh but instead he let Jackson hold the tent as he grabbed the container of cooking utensils and other tools.

JB just sighed as he lost and ignoring Jackson's request as he alone began walking towards the car. He then took hold of the tent carrying it with both arms.

"Is this all?" JB asked readjusting the tent in his hold.

"Uhh...yeah." Jackson responded grabbing a large reusable grocery bag of food as it was squished in the corner they then back up and not having much moving ability Jackson struggled to fetch his keys from his pocket. Sighing he placed the food down to shut and lock his car.

The three then walked forwards to where Jinyoung was leisurely walking towards the camp site now remembering which one it was. They all arrived at the area and set their things down on the wooden table there.

"Should we set up?" JB asked practically dropping his bag off his arm.

"Can we eat first?" Jackson asked having not consumed anything but his Mark's eggs for breakfast and his green tea on the rode.

"Yeah, it's nearly noon already." Jinyoung spoke looking at his phones lock screen.

"Here." Mark spoke placing the plastic container of kitchen ware on the table.

"Thanks...uh...did you two only pack ramen??" Jackson spoke looking through the grocery bag on his arm.

"No, we also packed seaweed, crackers, and some other stuff." JB spoke moving over to show him what else was in the bag.

"It's all preserved foods." Jackson spoke not blinking. He had put them in charge of packing food as he packed the gear.

"If we brought raw food we would have had to bring a cooler. Where would we have fit that??" Jinyoung replied raising his brows.

"...On your laps? Or-" Jackson tried to respond as he scrunched his face.

"Jackson neither of us would want to travel two hours with a cooler on our laps. Plus you said we'd be here for up to two weeks. I'm not sure how fresh they'd stay." JB reasoned soundly.

"...But-"

"Plus if you want to eat healthy so bad you can feed of Mark's personal bag of plant-based foods." Jinyoung pointed at the plastic bag hanging on Mark's arm. Jackson glanced at the bag putting a hand on his hip.

"Or we can travel an hour to a store or restaurant for each meal." JB added sarcastically. Feeling very attacked Jackson resigned to a moments silence.

"...Alright, ramen for lunch then." Jackson sigh letting his arm fall to his side defeated.

"Great who wants to start the fire?" Jinyoung smiled taking a seat on the table.

"...Did we bring logs?..." JB suddenly asked knowing the answer.

"...I'll go see if they have some at the general store." Jackson sighed looking even more defeated. They had a small store at the campsite selling different things from souvenirs to snacks and toiletries.

"We'll be here." Jinyoung waved him goodbye as Jackson sullenly made his way to the car as it was a bit of a drive more towards the more crowded parts of the camp.

As the sound of Jackson's car was heard and starting his car and leaving JB and Jinyoung looked at each other.

Mark was also sat down not sure what to do. Part of him wanted to be of help but didn't want to do it alone as it wasn't his stuff.

"Come on let's start the fire." Jinyoung suddenly said looking at Mark.

"Huh?" Mark made a sound of confusion.

"Find kindle and dry leaves we've got a lighter. Hurry hurry." Jinyoung spoke as he searched along the ground picking up small sticks. JB also walked around looking for larger sticks. Mark was puzzled not knowing the word 'kindle' in Korean.

"Pardon?" Mark asked standing up.

"We want to start a fire. If you want to help us we need to find sticks and dry grass so we can start it before he gets here." Jinyoung explained.

Mark's face then lit up in understanding. Now whether starting the fire was to help or irritate Jackson Mark wasn't sure.

"Okay." Mark nodded going with the idea. The three of them looked over the ground near the tree and around the table for sticks and dry plants.

JB took the handfuls off Mark and Jinyoung leaving to the pit building a small messy teepee of the dead plants.

"Do we need more?" Jinyoung asked from afar as Mark was still collecting sticks.

"Find larger ones." JB responded as he went to get the lighter from their gear.

He then jogged back to his pile of sticks and was bent over lighting the flame and leaning it onto some dead grass and leaves. They slowly lit but quickly burnt out. He tried again but the same thing happened.

JB let out a frustrated breath and tried again. Who let him use the lighter?

After the sixth time he nearly lit his finger.

"Jinyoung! Do we have paper??" He shouts sitting upright.

"Paper? Yeah in my bag there's a small notebook in the front pocket. Use a blank page!" Jinyoung instructed as he carried a large handful of longer sticks.

JB then marched off and grabbed Jinyoung's bag and opened the front pocket reaching in blindly for the notebook. Finding it he quickly brought it over to to the pit feeling more pressured for time.

He flipped to find a blank page and ripped out four of its small pages. Crumpling them he placed them by his pile. Slipping the notebook in his back pocket he took the lighter to the paper trying once again.

This time the paper burned long enough for the sticks next to it to catch fire. Not being able to contain his joy JB jumped up feeling like a winner.

"Yes! You little shitty fire." He muttered mockingly through his teeth clenching his fist.

"You guys hurry we have fire!" JB shouted to the others who were actually seemingly talking to each other. Both their heads turned to JB and then decided they had enough as Mark was carrying a short branch.

They jogged over and looked at the small fire with grins. They all began placing the sticks in on each side feeding the consuming light as it crackled and sparked a larger flame.

JB and Jinyoung then sat on the two small benches built there beside the pit as Mark was squatted down still feeding the last of his kindle.

"Do you want to sit?" JB suddenly offered realizing there was no bench for him.

"No no I'm fine." Mark shook his head looking small as he was holding his knees in front of the fire. JB then took a seat next to Jinyoung squishing the other.

"Sit please." JB spoke gesturing to the bench across from them. Mark grinned a bit at the site of the two smashed beside each other. Finding it funny Mark then went to take the other seat.

"You're heavy." Jinyoung spoke frowning pushing against JB.

"I'm not on you." JB replied.

"It's like you're leaning on me though."

"My shoulders are wide." JB shrugged stretching his legs bit.

"Are you bragging?"

"No." JB shook his head. They fell into a silence as they stared at their medium sized fire.

"Should I get more wood?" Mark suddenly suggested in case Jackson wasn't coming back anything soon.

"It's fine I still have some over here." JB replied pointing to a small pile of twigs on the side out of Mark's view. Mark then nodded picking up a leg onto the bench as he watched the fire.

"Do you think we packed enough food?" Jinyoung suddenly asked.

"Nope." JB immediately responded.

"...I thought as much. Unless we were planning to each chips for the last couple of days here. That is if we were willing to each one pack of ramen for a meal." Jinyoung sighed.

"Seaweed and energy bars for breakfast. Chips and cookies for lunch and ramen for dinner." JB let out a bemused snort of laughter.

"We were really counting on Jackson's parents coming back within a week huh?"

"That and the whole trip was spontaneous." JB replied scratching his forehead.

"True...How about you Mark hyung?" Jinyoung shifted his gaze to Mark who was staring at the ground but undoubtedly listening.

"Hm?" Mark looked up at the younger.

"We're you for this trip?"

"Um...it was Jackson's idea." Mark decidedly replied.

"That's polite speech for no." Jinyoung spoke looking at JB.

"I do like camping though." Mark tried to defend his kindness.

"So do we. But our dear friend Jackson often is unpredictable and not always in a good way."

"I can see that." Mark softly agreed.

"He's a good guy though. He's the kind of person who forgives easily but can hold a petty grudge." Jinyoung spoke thoughtfully.

"Like when I accidentally broke his expensive camera once and he said it was fine and forgave me. But one of our high school friends called him Henry another friend we all knew and he held it against him for weeks." JB gave an example.

Jinyoung chuckled at the memory. And just as they were talking they didn't notice Jackson parking and getting out of his car until the sound of him closing the door caught their attention.

"He's here play it cool." Jinyoung spoke quietly as JB threw in the rest of his kindle into the fire. Mark then put down his foot feeling a small rush of adrenaline.

Jackson then was walking towards them but slowed his pace noticing the smoke coming from the pit. He was carrying an armful of wood and a bag of other goodies as he let a slight frown on his face.

"Hey...what? What's this??" Jackson questioned dropping the plastic-wrapped logs from underneath his arm and set down the bag of other foods.

"Fire." JB replied looking at him over Jinyoung's back.

Jackson said nothing as he went up to them at stared at the small fire in the pit with clear frustration. He wanted to say something but knew he'd just come off as being unreasonable. But at the same time, this was Jackson we're talking about.

He crossed his arms hugging himself and looked at the faces staring intently at himself.

"Why start the fire without me?" He suddenly asked uncertainty clear in his voice.

"We just wanted to have the flame ready." JB replied not showing any reaction to Jackson's clear displeasure. Mark was biting down on his lip as he was trying to hold back a grin. Jackson eyed them and glanced at his wood. Turning away slowly to retrieve the wood he looked back at the other boys suspiciously.

Bringing the logs back he peeled open the plastic he picked up two logs and sloppily laid them on top of the existing flames.

"Are you guys going against me or something? Because I'm seriously feeling left out right now." Jackson questioned too seriously taking off his cap.

"Why would we do that?" Jinyoung calmly asked back.

"Is it because I forgot to pick you up? I said I was sorry. JB even punched me! I pfft-" Jackson ranted as suddenly the wind changed blowing the fires smoke directly into Jackson's face who swatted at the smoke and took a few steps back.

The scene was then enough to push Mark over the edge who cracked up letting out high pitched laugh. Jinyoung laughed through his nose and JB just smiled a toothy grin.

"Yah! Ack-Don't laugh!" Jackson replied nearly smiling himself as the smoke seemed to follow him.

"You guys are awf-ppttf stupid smoke!"

"We love you too Jackson!" Jinyoung called out eyes crinkling as Jackson ran away from the smoke. Mark continued to laugh as Jackson nearly tripped as well.

**  
\---**

  
After but they finally ate their lunch and Jackson told them what he heard from the store clerk that there was actually a paintball area on the campsite that was going to close in the next week. They decide that would be a good idea to spend the day.

Leaving their unset up camp they went to find the paint ball area that would soon be made into a sauna and pool area. But as they had fun they grew closer and laughed. They remembered they hadn't even set up their tent the decided to call it quits before the sun set. As it wasn't a good idea to set up in the dark. Once back they pulled out their couple of lanterns as the sun was nearly setting now.

"Jackson wanna help me with the tent?" JB asked as Jackson was preoccupied taking pictures of the sun and water visible from their camp.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry!" Jackson turned his head taking one last picture before walking towards JB who was unzipping the tents cover.

"How old is this thing?" JB asked noticing the new holes in the cover. Also since it was the same tent they used before during high school.

"Uhh...I want to say about seven years." Jackson replied as he helped pull it out.

"That long? Seems used." JB replied. Jackson on the other had grown concerned with the lack of objects in the bag for the tent.

"Yeah, I used it when I went with friends...Say...Jinyoung! Have you seen the metal poles for the tent? They were in a separate bag." Jackson asked thinking his mother had put them in another bag as they were further ripping the cover. The problem was Jackson didn't remember packing such a bag.

"Separate bag? For the tent?" Jinyoung turned his attention away from the clothesline him and Mark was setting up.

"Yeah, you know the things that keep the tents shape?" Jackson tried to explain hoping someone grabbed them. Though that was a very low possibility.

"No, I haven't. Did you leave them in the car?" Jinyoung suggested as he went back to knotting the thin rope around the tree they were using as its support.

"...I'll check." Jackson replied and left tot he car leaving JB to just spread out the boneless tent. But as he was gone they rest of them knew something was wrong when Jackson didn't come back after a while.

Mark and Jinyoung finished the clothesline before Jackson finally came back looking distressed. He was holding a small black bag in his hands.

"Whats the matter??" JB asked not liking the expression on Jackson's face.

"...So uh...I found the tent stakes but...I don't think I brought the tent pole thingies." He admitted looking frazzled.

"...You forgot the thing we need to put up the tent?" JB questioned all too calmly.

"Yeah..." Jackson looked down moving towards the table to set down the bag of stakes.

"Can you get some from the store?" Jinyoung quickly asked.

"Everything closes at six here." Jackson spoke with a sigh taking off his hat to wipe his sweat on his shirt.

"...So...where exactly are we supposed to sleep then??" JB asked with a looming posture.

"Well, we have three options. One I can go to the nearest store to buy another tent-"

"The nearest store is an hour away Jackson. No." Jinyoung cut him off.

"Okay well...two we can be one with nature and just sleep outside in our sleeping bags under that stars...no?" Jackson spoke looking at everyone's poker face.

"We aren't filming law of the jungle here Jackson."

"Noted...third option is the car." Jackson offered defeatedly.

"All four of us in the car??" Jinyoung questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah two can take the front seats and two can sit across in the back. It could be a real bonding experience." Jackson explained with a pathetic laugh.

"And whom do you think is going to be sleeping in the back??" JB asked eyes narrowing.

"Well if we want to be fair let's decide fairly. Rock Paper Scissors anyone?"

"No way my sleeps fate will be decided by chance. Let's think about it this way you and Mark hyung are the shortest you'd fit better than me and JB." Jinyoung tried to reason.

"Well I may be a tiny bit shorter but you and Mark hyung are thinner the both of you could fit with more room-"

"Then play Rock Paper Scissors between you two. Loser gets the back seat." JB suddenly cuts in happy he at least gets to go upfront. Mark on the other hand wasn't all to please but again didn't want to become a nuisance so he went along with it.

"...Fine." Jinyoung finally agreed putting his right fist out across from Jackson's. Jackson took a wide stance as though it'd help him win.

"Ready?...Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Jackson called out as they moved their fist with the beat. Jackson then held out a flat hand as Jinyoung held an index finger and thumb out. In seeing this Jackson switched and did a peace sign trying to switch to scissors last second.

"Hey! I saw that! I won no cheating!" Jinyoung shouted smacking Jackson's hand.

"Wait hold on! Best two out of three!" Jackson pleaded putting his hands together.

"You didn't say that from the beginning. You lose." JB cut in.

"Best two out of three if I lose again I won't complain!" Jackson squatted and begged.

"...Fine but no complaints!" Jinyoung thought about it and then decided. Jackson smiled and stood and held his fist out and stood in an even wider stance. Mark and JB watched them amused.

"Okay!...Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Jackson spoke and then they both moved their hands and played their pick. Jinyoung held out a fist as Jackson held out a pair of scissors.

"Ha! I win!" Jinyoung mocked face full of glee. Jackson was just stood their legs far apart frozen.

"Come now Jackson as you said it'll give you a great bonding experience" JB joked grinning ear to ear as he patted Jackson's stilled body. JB and Jinyoung then leave to start the fire leaving the now stone Mr. Wang where he was.

"You're lucky...I never got a choice." Mark mumbled to the unblinking younger. Jackson snapped out of it at his words then looking at Mark.

"Oh really? Aha sorry." Jackson spoke in a surprisingly good mood. He then reset himself wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders.

"Guess we'll be real close by the end of the trip." Jackson spoke with a laugh.

"Ahah yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Late again I'm sorry but I was hesitant. Thanks for Reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**(*Author's POV)**

It's was a bit after midnight as the four boys packed into Jackson's car. It was a sight to barely behold as the night was only lit up by a single flashlight having forgotten to bring the lantern.

They all wiggled and squirmed themselves into their sleeping bags like pulling jeans on right after a shower with the limited space.

"Ow!" Jinyoung yelped as he hit his hand on the steering wheel. He lifted himself once more pulling his sleeping bag over his shoulders finally cocooned in the drivers seat.

"Damn it..." JB mumbled as he struggled with the zipper on his sleeping bag.

"Okay how about this? We lay feet facing the window and you lay fetal position and I'll lay on my back." Jackson suggested as him and Mark were inside their own sleeping bags sat in the back seat figuring how they should position themselves with enough space for them both.

"But won't your legs be uncomfortable?" Mark asked not moving just yet.

"I'll be fine. They'll be like yours just upright." Jackson's laughed a bit as he laid on his back with his arm pressed against the seat. Mark frowned a bit at Jackson's logic but did as he was told laying fetal position as he head was faced towards the back of the drivers seat.

"Mother of a-" JB mumbled angrily as his zipper partially broke hanging on by one hooked piece of metal.

"You okay hyung?" Jinyoung asked looking to his side seeing the side and back of JB's head.

"Just peachy Jinyoung thank you." JB muttered with clenched teeth still pulling what connection there was left with the zipper to his source of warmth.

Mark felt fine if it weren't for the fact his lower half looked like a squished letter 'z' and as his upper body was unevenly elevated in the middle part of the back seat. Also the fact that the seats didn't give under his weight so gravity smashed him down onto his arm and his head fall awkwardly over his shoulder.

"You were right hyung. The back of my ankles were never meant to be this close to my butt." Jackson spoke wriggling his shoulders. Mark turned his face a bit and thought how this could be better.

Mark then did a one-eighty as he flopped inside in his sleeping bag onto his right side fetal position. Although now he was staring at Jackson's ear.

"Scoot up." Mark spoke as a space for Jackson was made having them lay like the ying and yang. Jackson did as he was told pushing himself up but also pushed himself out of his sleeping bag.

"Aw shoot..." Jackson said then doing a weird worm kicking/scraping movement to get it back up.

"Ow." Mark jolted as Jackson's shoulder ran into his forehead.

"Ah sorry hyung." Jackson stopped patting Marks head in apology. Mark didn't reply as he just moved to the side letting Jackson settle. And in the end, they were able to see into each other's eyes perfectly.

"Gah! Fuck it! Who needs a warm shoulder anyway!?" JB suddenly shouted as he gave up not wanting to completely rip his zipper off.

"Yeah, warm shoulders are overrated anyway." Jinyoung commented at JB frustration.

"Hey, Jackson is it safe to lean back now?" JB asked ignoring Jinyoung's comment.

"Huh?" Jackson replied moving his head a bit so he wouldn't speak into Mark's breathing space.

"Can we recline?" Jinyoung asked this time.

"Uh, are you comfortable hyung?" Jackson whispered to Mark who had brought his sleeping bag up to his mouth.

"Mm." He responded nodding his messy hair.

"Yeah go ahead but don't-wait h-" Jackson spoke as they both let their seats collapse pinning Mark and Jackson down.

"Wait a minute. We might have to pee you can't trap us!" Jackson protested. The two upfront said nothing as they got comfortable effectively ignoring the owner of the car.

"Wait a minute you guys. You have to leave us some space. There could be a fire and we'd be stuck here!" Jackson argued.

"You'll die together how beautiful." Jinyoung breathed out tiredly although he was smirking.

"...You better let us out if we need to-"

"Okay now quiet." JB hushed the younger not wanting to spend any more time wasting sleep. Jackson frowned but resigned and laid his head down staring ahead he saw that Mark's eyes were closed.

"And you're okay with this?" Jackson asked Mark.

Mark didn't bother responding. Jackson sighed softly but stilled himself as he tried to keep his eyes and mouth shut.

**  
\---**

  
Only an hour later did a sudden buzzing ring awake all four young men inside the vehicle. It took everyone about four seconds to come to their senses and identify the source of their rude awakening.

"Shut it off." JB grumbled frowning. Jackson, on the other hand, was disoriented and knocked heads with Mark.

"Ah!"

"Ow."

"Sorry sorry." He spoke in a husky voice as he then corrected his position as his phone was in the pocket stuck behind JB's reclined seat. Jackson bent his arm awkwardly to grab the phone. As he finally freed it as it then stopped ringing.

He recoiled with an unpleasant face as he clicked his phone with the brightness as high as it was. He let himself recover and blink to adjust to the light and finally check better to who it was. He suddenly had over a dozen notifications from his social media to messages from his friends.

The sudden influx of notifications a result of off and on connection they had at their at the campsite. He swiped on one of he recent messages as half of them were from his best friends from mainland China knowing him since childhood Yao.

_Yao: Hey thanks for inviting me asswipe. While you're frolicking with your Korean pals your gf has been chatting up some dude. We are at the same party. Thought I'd let u know._

Jackson frowned at this but read on.

_Yao: u dead?_

_Yao: look man I know she's nice and all but if I were you I wouldn't be happy. I asked and apparently the dude is some guy from the same school you go to. They're being kind of handsy._

Jackson felt his blood go cold at the information.

_Yao: Jackson reply!!_

_Yao: Hello??_

_Yao: they got drinks and there's another alpha on the premises!_

_Yao: I'm gonna say hello_

Jackson's lips were tense as though he was reading a story but one all to personal.

_Yao: so they are "friends" supposedly. I really don't want to worry you and all but your girl got two hotties by her hips. She doesn't seem to mind._

_Yao: It's been over an hour dude REPLY!!!_

_Yao: I'm just going to keep texting u then. I've never seen her without being with you and man may I say I'm not impressed with her loyalty._

At this point Jackson was gripping his phone all too tightly.

_Yao: bruh...they're gone._

_Yao: nm one is here_

_Yao: RED ALERT HOTTIE MC FUCKER JUST LEFT WITH YOUR GIRL aLoNE-_

_Yao: JACKSON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?????_

_Yao: Are you ALIVe?!?!?_

_Yao: MotherFukin JACKass are you there?!?!?¿_

_Yao: That's it....I didn't think it'd come to this...I'm calling you..._

That was the last text and Jackson was now slightly shaking with twitching eyes as he eyed the message saying Lizzy was leaving with some hottie mc fucker as Yao put it.

"What the hell???" Jackson mutter in a dark voice as he immediately texts Yao back.

_Jackson: What the do you mean she left with some guy?!_

But he didn't get an immediate response. Feeling very anxious he decided to call Yao. But the call couldn't connect and he was unable to reach his friend

"Fuck..." He cursed in Mandarin.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked in English having heard and understood Jackson's frustrated words.

"Nothing...just the connection here is really bad." Jackson responded in Korean although he was unable to hide the anger from his speech.

"Yeah, it's been shitty all day why be angry now?" Jinyoung spoke up having been awake and hearing them.

"..." Jackson didn't respond sitting upright as his but was facing Mark's head. He silently wondered what he should do.

"Jinyoung do you have connection?" Jackson suddenly asked at the sudden idea to use his phone.

"I don't know." Jinyoung replied unsure as he pushed himself up and picked up his phone from on top of the dashboard. He also flinched at the brightness but saw only one signal.

"It has one bar." Jinyoung informed as he handed his phone over leaning back.

Jackson's face twisted in frustration. Taking the phone he just stared at the screen.

"Never mind it's fine." Jackson spoke handing Jinyoung's phone back to its owner.

"Are you sure? You can use it." Jinyoung insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jackson mumbled pushing the phone away. He was in turmoil not knowing anything for certain. For all he knew it could be some stupid prank. Not that Yao would do that but he just couldn't be certain.

He wished he could be the type to be okay with his girlfriend being whisked away by some guy she claimed to be her friend but he wasn't. Not in the least. Every little concern or irking moment during their relationship came flooding back to him as he sat there in the dark.

"Is something a matter?" Jinyoung asked noticing Jackson's silence.

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep." Jackson spoke softly.

"...Well...don't hurt yourself." Jinyoung replied tiredly and did as he was asked. Jackson didn't even pay mind to Jinyoung's words as he pondered what all of this could be. Well other than the obvious thing it showed itself to be.

He really liked Lizzy. And he trusted Lizzy really liked him. The better part of himself wanted to be that understanding boyfriend that isn't easily jealous but that better part was the lesser under his possessive side.

He quickly recalled how Lizzy made a fuss about spending time together and how she even felt second to Mark. Their personalities matched in so many ways. They both loved being somewhere doing something and talking.

They both enjoyed exercise and shared similar tastes in food. She laughed at him when he joked around she clung to him enjoying the contact. She was beautiful and hardworking and made Jackson feel happy.

But with this, it had put a stronger worry inside his head. They both were popular amongst both genders but as a couple, all companionship would have to stop somewhere. Like himself, she was outgoing and playful.

He liked that about her but he'd be lying if he said he'd never been upset when a conversation lasted a bit too long or playful touches were too frequent between others and her.

And now his earlier spat with JB and Jinyoung yesterday came into mind. He now felt very threatened and anxious. More often than not his previous relationships ended due to his over exuberant personality and popularity with the girls.

The situation was switched with Lizzy. She was popular amongst the guys. And where he should be understanding he also understood that he can't jump to conclusions. He'd have to casually ask Lizzy for himself. Who knows maybe the guy was already taken himself.

Jackson let out a sigh through his nose deciding sleep would take priority right now. He struggled to wiggle himself back into himself into his sleeping bag and ended up elbowing Mark's shoulder.

"Ah sorry hyung sorry." He whispered an apology again and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" Mark spoke up in a sleepy voice. He had heard everything and even snuck glances at Jackson's tense form.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go to sleep now huh?" Jackson dismissed as he laid back down and patted Mark's head. Once tucked in Jackson was further up so now his eyes met with Mark's nose.

"Goodnight." Jackson mumbled as he watched Mark shut his eyes and cover his mouth. Cute.

**  
\---**

  
It was now daylight as Mark was awaked by Jackson. The younger was sat up holding a phone to his ear.

"And I think you had one too many drinks Yao!" Jackson whispered angrily into his phone in Mandarin. Jackson then shook JB's shoulder to ask him to sit his chair up.

"Hyung scoot up!" He whispered awak from his phone seeming to be in a rush at the same time listening to his friend on the line.

JB blinked half asleep and glanced above him seeing a displeased face on Jackson's face he finally processed his words he pulled his seat upright. And with being able to reach the door he pushed it open and hopped out sleeping bag and all.

"They were probably drunk too! I know you're not trying to be mean but what you're saying is some accusation Yao! And I don't appreciate it one bit!" Jackson replied louder as he let the sleeping bag fall to the floor as he stepped out of it with only his socks on.

"I'm not saying that! But you can't just label someone like that especially my girlfriend!" He responded gathering the red sleeping bag with one arm and threw it in the car hitting Mark smack on the head as the older had sat up during the process. Jackson slammed the door with widening eyes.

He reopened the door and put a hand up to Mark as to say sorry and Mark who slowly uncovered his head and did a hand back saying it was fine. Jackson then closed the door softer this time as he marched off leaving his three confused guests in the car.

"What was that?" Jinyoung spoke up rubbing one of his eyes as he was still laid back having been protected by Mark from the flying sleeping bag.

"...He was pissed off last night too right? Or was I just dreaming?" JB responded as he pulled his other arm from his source of warmth.

"Yeah, I guess something happened and he couldn't contact them last night...who and why I dont know." Jinyoung answered also sitting up to unpin Mark's legs.

"He-..." Mark spoke but stopped thinking that although he understood Jackson's part of the conversation he didn't know if he should tell. Jinyoung looked over at Mark questioningly.

"Did you understand him?" Jinyoung asked reading Mark's face.

"...I did." Mark admitted as it wasn't anything to lie about.

"You know Cantonese?" JB asked surprised turning his head to look at Mark.

"No Mandarin." Mark corrected.

"What did he say?" Jinyoung cut to the chase.

"...I'm not sure."

"You just said you understood." JB raised a brow.

"Yes, but I'm not one hundred percent fluent." Mark defended.

"You don't think it's any of our business huh?" Jinyoung questioned knowingly.

"It's not mine either. He didn't know I would know." Mark replied.

"Or maybe his friend just understands Chinese and had to speak in such. Won't he tell us after?" JB thought aloud.

"Well, what do you think hyung?" Jinyoung asked tipping his head to the side looking at Mark.

"...I don't know." Mark dodged. They fell silent for a bit before JB let out a sigh.

"Mark hyung we've been friends with Jackson for years now. We've experienced him and his handful of girlfriends since knowing him. Don't think we are just being nosy." Jinyoung spoke with care.

"I never said-"

"Aha! So it is about his girlfriend!" Jinyoung pointed and smiled a bit having got the information out of the older.

"I never said that."

"No need it's my intuition." Jinyoung waved a hand.

"So it's about Re-Riz-" JB forgot her name

"Lizzy." Jinyoung helped him.

"Yeah her. Were they fighting?" JB asked looking at Jinyoung then at Mark as he had answers.

"..." Mark said nothing.

"Is that a yes? Jackson was yelling at his girlfriend-"

"No." Mark cut him off a bit irritated.

"If that's so then whoever it may be was arguing about her...What are we to do about this?" Jinyoung asked looking at JB.

"Not sure but he's probably going to be in a sour mood." JB replied combing a hand through his hair.

"Most likely...even if he tries to hide it. His acting leaves lots to be desired." Jinyoung agreed.

"Should we be nice to him?"

"No...just act normal and try not to be mean. I'm more curious if he'll confide in us." Jinyoung responded pulling down his sleeping bag.

"After yesterday he might not want to." JB said honestly.

"Great...he probably wants to keep us in a good mood by not telling us but while we know and want him to tell us we'll feel awkward whilst we wait." Jinyoung sighed.

"He has to say something. He made a fuss and even threw his sleeping bag on Mark." JB reasoned.

"True...well only time will tell. Should we get back to camp then?" Jinyoung suggested as he started to unzip his sleeping bag to get out of it.

"He left his shoes." Mark suddenly spoke up noticing Jackson's shoes on the floor of the car.

"...He left his shoes." Jinyoung repeated shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Can you bring them along?" JB asked as he opened his door letting the chilled morning air in.

"Sure."

"Do you think they sell cheese at the general store?" Jinyoung asked thinking of a small way to make things better for their troubled Chinses friend.

"Are we supposed to walk all the way there?" JB questioned back.

"Well, how much do we love Jackson?" Jinyoung asked looking at JB who was looking at him.

"..."

"Not that much." They simultaneously agreed. Mind you they didn't even know where exactly it was located.

**  
\---**

  
"Okay fine I will! I'll call her! Bye!" Jackson yelled into the phone then hanging up angrily. This was probably one of his biggest fights he's had with his old friend and he was definitely wasn't feeling pleasant about it.

He then went to his contacts and found Lizzy's and clicked it and proceeded to call her. And while the phone was ringing he mentally halted as he didn't know what exactly what he was going to say. And before he could conclude how to go about it the line picked up

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"A-aha hey Lizzy did I wake you?" Jackson started off with a slight stutter.

"Sorry Jackson this is her sister." Her sister giggled a bit.

"Oh! Oh hi! Um is Lizzy available?" Jackson asked feeling slightly relieved but a bit embarrassed.

"Sure but she's puking right now. She's got a nasty hangover." Her sister informed. Jackson's mouth felt dry at the information. So she did have drinks and apparently enough to vomit the next day.

"Hangover? Is she okay?" He asked scratching his temple anxiously.

"Of course just cranky."

"Oh, good-um should I have her just call me back or..."

"Oh, no need I'll tell her she should be done by now." She replied as then the line went silent for a bit as she went to do what she said. Jackson fidgeted a bit as he waited for her voice.

After a minute of waiting and gathering his thoughts a rustling sound caught his attention.

"Hey, Jackson." Lizzy spoke softly.

"Hey Lizzy. How are you?" He asked feeling himself grow anxious at the sound of her voice.

"I'm fine just a little tired. It's awful early for you to call." She replied.

"Yeah well, I woke early because I like an early breakfast outdoors." He lied.

"Hm is that right? How're things with you?"

"Great fine we're having fun. And you?" Jackson spoke a bit too quickly.

"Me? I'm fine too. I have work today though. I really don't feel like going today. I'm pooped." She complained.

"Ah really? Why's that?" He asked seeing a chance.

"Hm?"

"What did you do last night?" He asked as nonchalant as possible. Although on the outside his stance was tense as he wrapped an arm around his chest and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Me? Oh, I had some fun with friends. Guess I shouldn't have stayed up so late hehe." She giggled.

"Or perhaps fewer drinks." He added with a laugh although he wasn't smiling.

"Ugh did my sister tell you. She such a brat god." She groaned.

"She just said you have a hangover. I didn't know you went to party though." He lied again.

"Where else would I have drinks?" She scoffed.

"Plenty of other places. Like dinner or home...or at a girlfriends house." Jackson responded feeling weird about her nonchalance. They had conversations like this before but never did he question it or thought much of it until now.

"We were at one of my friend's house but with more people."

"That's a party."

"Yeah so? Come on Jackson why are you being all sensitive?" She asked with a light tone.

"I'm not. It's just you should think about your health. And your safety. If you were that intoxicated how would you take care of yourself?" He reasoned digging his fingers into his side.

"I was in a room full of friends Jackson I would be fine. I'm here at home now aren't I?"

"Who brought you home?" Jackson asked with a nervous heart.

"A friend now stop worrying." She dodged. Jackson didn't know how to ask further.

"...Just be safe Lizzy. I'd hate it if you were hurt." Jackson finally replied looking down. Why he was disappointed he wasn't sure. He was supposed to be glad there was nothing but somehow things weren't fine. Especially if now she was just lying.

"I will sweetie. You as well don't go getting yourself all beat up out there okay?"

"Right."

"Good...and say hello to your friend for me. And don't have to much fun okay?" She responded with a happy tone.

"You mean friends?"

"That's what I said silly. Well, I got to go I think I should get some more sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She replied kissing into her phone before hanging up.

Jackson just slowly lowered his phone feeling completely conflicted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The difficulty of having to write for people that speak in so many languages. It's a blessing and a curse haha. Thanks for Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**(*Author's POV)**

Jackson stood there looking at the nature around him unsure what to do. He hadn't gotten an answer as to if Yao was telling the truth. Suddenly the idea came to him to check her Instagram.

Going back to his phone he got to it and checked and saw there was a selfie of her with two guys and a girl photobombing in the back. Was one of them the guy Yao was talking about? He then looked over at her caption as it read _'Had too much fun! We should get together again! ;P'_.

Seeing this didn't give him hope. He then clicked the link to one of the guys account as he was the one closest to Lizzy in the picture. It brought him to a charming looking young man. His account was filled with pictures of domestic stuff and many pictures with friends. He even saw Yao in one in the background in one not looking at the camera.

The face was familiar. He just couldn't put a name to it though. The guy looked to be taller and foreign looking and seemed to have a large following. He was popular as expected. But oddly enough there was no sign of Lizzy here.

Breathing a sigh he went back to her photo clicking on the other guy's link but it seemed his account was private. It seemed these guys were although familiar they were strangers at least to him. It was one thing for her to follow his friends but some guys she got more aquatinted with at a party was another thing.

But remembering what JB and Jinyoung had said yesterday he then quickly went to find JB's Instagram. Finding it he saw the latest picture of Jinyoung and JB on the plane. Quickly he looked over at the comments he saw Lizzy's comment a few below.

It read _'It was great to meet you! Don't have to much fun on your trip! We should definitely hang out too! ;)'_.

He did admit he could understand the confusion his friends could have felt. And seeing as they must have translated it then it could've been much worse. He suddenly felt bad for arguing the way he did with his friends.

Could he say they were right? No he couldn't. Why not? Because he really liked Lizzy. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. But he figured it wasn't something to lose friends for. He'd have to make up with Yao somehow. They'd have to come to an agreement.

But as he tried to go back to her Instagram the internet was lost and he clicked his home button roughly as he then shut it off and slid it into his shorts pocket. Taking a deep breath he now wondered what he was going to say to his guest back at the camp.

How honest should he be? Seeing as he did throw his sleeping back at Mark first thing in the morning he'd probably have to give a good reason. Suddenly his phone started ringing.

**  
\---**

  
"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"This is our camp right?" JB asked as all three of them stood staring ahead.

"I believe so." Jinyoung nodded.

"So our camp would have our stuff. Right?"

"Yep." Jinyoung replied.

"So then..."

"..."

"Where the heck is all our stuff??!" JB suddenly raised his voice startling Mark but not affecting Jinyoung.

"Not here that's where." Jinyoung sighed frowning.

"That's obvious but who how and why??"

"How am I to know?? I'm just as clueless as you. Look they took all of our equipment!" Jinyoung replied as he went forward to the now practically bare table.

"They even took our kitchenware." JB grumbled following the younger.

"...Why?" Mark softly said aloud also frowning looking around seeing that his newly purchased hiking bag was also missing.

"Why? Because most everything that's Jackson's is worth something." Jinyoung answered having heard Mark.

"You could sell his damn toothbrush." JB muttered out still looking around seeing what was left.

Mark didn't respond but comprehended the reason for the overnight thievery. He then went over to the container that they put their food bag in to keep away from little animals. It was luckily still holding all their food.

"Now what are we going to do? The trip started out as a flop will it end as such?" Jinyoung asked plopping himself on the table bench.

"We have to talk to Jackson first. The majority of the stuff taken was his." JB put a hand on his hip.

"Oh boy will this be grand news to tell. So much for keeping the guy happy."

"When he comes back...there is a good chance he'll want to repurchase everything so we could stay here. I don't want that."

"I agree but how then do we spend the next week without any equipment?"

"We don't."

"Don't we? We came all the way here early for this trip should we just abandon it?"

"We came here early because of his-...his change of plans." JB stopped realizing said change of plans was standing nearby listening. Not being oblivious Mark understood he was a problem.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine with any compromises." Mark spoke with a poker face. He really didn't want to be in the way and if he didn't have limited spending money here he'd offer to help replace the stolen objects.

"Right um, I didn't mean it as though you were an issue." JB said lowering his hand.

"It's okay. I know I changed plans. My bad." Mark shook his head. He felt out of place all of a sudden. He knew his words would cause a rift. He didn't want to come across as hurt but rather to apologize without seemingly being upfront and bitter.

"It's not like that hyung. It's nobody's fault. We just need to figure out what now to do." Jinyoung spoke up. Mark just gave a nod in response.

"And with that we need Jackson." JB said rubbing his wrist.

"Well, we were just going let him come back when he feels obliged to as we make breakfast but now...now do we wait aimlessly?" Jinyoung raised his shoulders at a loss.

"...No, and yes because we don't have a choice." JB irritably sat himself next to Jinyoung.

"And why the no?"

"No, because we are humans capable of entertaining ourselves." JB nodded wondering how long Jackson would be.

"You said the same thing when I came over during that big storm came and lost electricity."

"Yes, but we got along. We had food and played card-..."

"They took the bag with our cards huh?" Jinyoung spoke seeing the realization flash across JB's face.

"...I'm sure Jackson will come back soon. Let's just...lets just eat something." JB stood and grabbed the container and shuffled through the different snacks and foods.

"What if he's out there having some sort of breakdown and decided to rethink his life out there. Or worse he had a fight with his girlfriend and is walking aimlessly broken hearted not keeping track where he was going and-"

"Jinyoung you aren't helping."

"I'm just hypothesizing. It helps."

"How does it help??" JB questioned looking away from his uncooked ramen and a bag of chips he was holding.

"Preparing for the worst. Maybe he's run off and found a ride back home to romantically make up with Lizzy leaving us here."

"Without shoes?" JB questioned not as bothered as he outwardly looked. Now if he were alone in this situation that'd be different.

"All that more romantic."

"Like how he left the house without socks to pick us up?" JB snorted.

"Yes but that was probably more out of pressure than love." Jinyoung laughed. Mark was smiling at the younger's words.

"Who knows maybe she'll punch him too." Jinyoung continued and JB laughs softly.

Just then Mark's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. It surprised him so much he jolted in his place eyes going wide at the noise. He breathed a small sigh as he quickly figured out it was just his phone he dug it out of his pocket.

Seeing the number and the name it was under his eyes widened again.

"Hello?" He answered straightening his back. JB and Jinyoung's attention was drawn from their exchange to Mark.

"Hello? Mark?" The person spoke.

"Yes, this is him." Mark responded looking concentrated.

"Oh good, I thought something had happened. I had tried to contact Jackson last night and this morning but he wouldn't answer. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Wang we are fine um...it's just that we have bad connection here." Mark explained licking his lips nervously.

"Oh, I see well Jackson wouldn't be there would he? I'd like to speak to him." She replied.

"Um he's not at the moment but I can go find him." Mark offered turning on his heal a bit looking around ready to do so.

"No no I don't have the time so please if you'd be a dear and give him a message to him?"

"Of course."

"Be safe and to try to contact me later today. Make sure of that."

"Yes, ma'am." Mark responded nodding.

"Thank you dear. And I hope you boys have fun. Be safe."

"We will."

"Thank you. And again I'm so sorry this had to happen when we had so much else planned."

"No need Mrs. Wang really. It's very nice here." Mark tried to reassure.

"I hope so. Well, I must let you go I have a meeting to attend to. Be safe okay? Okay bye bye."

"Will do." Mark replied quickly as she then hung up. As the call ended he let out a small breath not used to talking on the phone so much as he preferred texting.

"Was that Mrs. Wang?" Jinyoung asked having heard her name.

"Yes." Mark replied putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, she just couldn't get a hold of Jackson and asked me to pass a message." Mark replied licking his lip.

"Pass a message?...Oh! This could be an excuse. You should go find him and tell him the message and also bring him back. Plus he's liable to be less upset with you." Jinyoung said with a brighter expression.

"But it can wait. She said to call her later today."

"Please hyung can you play along? Plus all his stuff was stolen. Heck, the longer we wait the worse. Now that I think about it we should tell somebody. But we can't speak Cantonese so-...well maybe they could understand your Mandarin." Jinyoung responded thoughtfully.

The thought of having to not only talk but talk and report a robbery to an official in a foreign language he wasn't completely fluent in made all sorts of alarms go off.

"I'll go find Jackson." Mark agreed to the previous offer and turned on his heel walking the direction where Jackson walked off to.

"Good luck hyung!" Jinyoung cheered him on as Mark just looked over his shoulder giving him a lifeless tightlipped smile.

"Do you think he'll find him?" JB asked once Mark was a good distance away.

"No, and yes because we don't have a choice." Jinyoung copied JB's earlier words.

"Our choice?"

"Because if he doesn't then we might have just lost Jackson's change of plans." Jinyoung replied wittily.

"Ah."

  
**\---**

  
Jackson hadn't run away shoeless but he had walked in every direction holding his phone up in the sky searching for signal. Just a few minutes ago he had gotten a call but it abruptly hung up. And seeing that was his mother he's been trying to get a signal for a short while now.

All the while Jackson was wandering Mark was searching. Also heading aimlessly towards where Jackson had initially marched off in. Looking back and forth and side to side with each step he grew uneasy the further he walked.

With his uneasiness he found himself walking into a picnic looking area that was quiet empty with tables and trees around. Biting on his lower lip he took out his phone and seeing two bars his eyes lit up but with a quick realization, he remembered Jackson didn't give him his number.

Stopping he felt frustrated as he'd been searching for him for a good ten minutes. He decided he'd head in a different direction seeing this was leading him further into the more public and touristy part of the campsite. Sighing he headed back but slightly to the left.

A short walk later he'd been walking through a wide patch of grass surrounded by trees beside the water. But now as fifteen minutes had passed a voice caught Mark's attention as he was looking around.

There to his far left peripheral was Jackson facing away from him stood on a low tree branch shoeless extending his phone up looking like he was taking a selfie. Feeling relief but annoyance Mark snuck up on the younger.

As Jackson was quietly mumbling to himself he hadn't heard Mark's footsteps.

"Jackson!" Mark raised his voice clearly startling the younger who's body jerked and head snapped around.

"Mark? What are you doing here??" Jackson asked wide eyed as he then jumped down but wincing at his landing with only a pair of socks on.

"Looking for you." Mark responded with sharp eyes.

"Oh um, you found me." Jackson replied walking towards the older dusting his shorts.

"Yes well...I have bad news." Mark spoke but quickly remembered what he had to say.

"Oh?" Jackson frowned as he wasn't sure if he was ready for more bad news.

"Uh yes well...back at the camp um...we were robbed." Mark lowered his voice not able to relay the message smoothly.

"R-rob-...Robbed??! Now?? Are you okay?? And the others??! You're not hurt right??" Jackson responded shocked as he neared Mark grabbing Marks wrist gently examining his face.

"No, while we're all asleep. Last night probably. Most everything is gone." Mark corrected eyes darting away from the younger's eyes as he glanced at Jackson's hand on his wrist for a moment.

"So no ones hurt??" Jackson wanted to confirm squeezing Mark's wrist a bit.

"Yes nobody is hurt. Just our stuff is gone." Mark replied nodding.

"Oh good...you scared me." Jackson breathed a sigh of relief letting Mark's wrist go.

"But we...now don't have the stuff to continue the trip so..."

"Really? That much? Let's go I have to see." Jackson then led the way back to the camp jogging. Bewildered Mark said nothing and followed Jackson back to the camp.

After a shorter trip back they arrived lightly panting and Jackson being the first to arrive Jackson looked around wide-eyed.

"Welcome back." Jinyoung spoke noticing Jackson's presence before JB.

"It's...even the tent??!" Jackson spoke baffled.

"Even the tent and the kitchenware and the bags not mentioning what was in them." Jinyoung responded as they all watched Jackson look around with an unbelieving look.

"No way...what bad timing." Jackson grumbled pursing his lips.

"Should we report it?" JB asked getting Jackson's attention.

"...Yeah, we sho-I should. I'll go right now and take the car...geez." Jackson let out a tired breath.

"Don't stress about it." JB said nearing the younger and patting him on the back.

"...Easier said than done. Geez, I'm sorry this all...and earlier. Gah!..." Jackson spoke trying to apologize but ended up being frustrated with himself.

"Jackson it's alright nothing of importance for us was taken. It's all just stuff that can be replaced." Jinyoung said also getting up to comfort their friend.

"I know that but this whole trip has been so messy. That's my fault too. I threw all of this together all of a sudden." Jackson said with a distressed tone and expression.

"Clear your ears Jackson I said it wasn't your fault. No harm no foul." Jinyoung responded as he pinched Jackson. Flinching Jackson went quiet for a bit before sighing again.

"If you say so but-"

"Enough just go report it okay. The sooner the better." JB cut him off.

"Right but...do you guys want to stay even after this?" Jackson asked expectantly. JB and Jinyoung looked at each other unsure what to say.

"Well...we don't want you to lose anymore money so..." Jinyoung decidedly replied.

"It's fine honestly. Why let some petty thief ruin our plans?"

"..." JB and Jinyoung paused not knowing how to continue.

"Jackson?" Mark suddenly spoke up nearing the three.

"Hm?"

"Your mother she actually called me earlier wanting to get a hold of you. Perhaps...for her sake in worrying, a place where she could contact you would be ideal." Mark reasoned. JB and Jinyoung lit up at Mark's reasoning.

"She liked the idea at first but I guess she thought we'd be staying in the lodge." Jackson said looking at the ground but then back up.

"A lodge?" JB questioned.

"Yeah, it's a bit further from here. It's where my family and I usually stay." Jackson answered rolling his eyes while blinking.

"And we are here instead of there because...?" Jinyoung asked not hiding his preference.

"Because this is where I usually stay with friends like last time. My mother suggested that we only use the lodge for family and close friends."

"Did you have lodge parties with your college friends. Is that why?" JB asked knowingly.

"Uh yeah actually." Jackson grinned guiltily.

"We're aren't college friends though." Jinyoung pointed out hopefully.

"Yeah I know but I don't think-"

"Hey if it's not okay then it's not okay right Jinyoung?" JB spoke speaking to him through eye contact.

"Oh! Yeah of course not. Mrs. Wang's rules are our rules. We respect that. But it's a pity we'll have to leave this beautiful camp. I'm sure Mark hyung would have loved to see more of it too right?" Jinyoung spoke looking at Mark with expecting eyes.

"Um well yes." Mark replied blinking eyes darting from Jackson to Jinyoung.

"I mean...with Mark he might be an exception." Jackson thought aloud.

"Whatever for?" Jinyoung asked with a fake tone.

"Considering his limited time here it could be a good way to make things up." Jackson lit up a bit.

"That's a good idea Jackson." Jinyoung praised smiling and lightly patting his back.

"I'll call her right after I report this mess here. How's that?" Jackson said looking at Mark hoping he'd be happy about the arrangement.

"Either way I'm-" Mark nodded.

"He's thrilled." Jinyoung assured Jackson for the older.

"Good. I'll be back!" Jackson said as he then jogged to his car waving briefly. They shortly waved back but as soon as he turned his back around Jinyoung and JB gave each other a high-five.

"Was that necessary?" Mark suddenly asked not sure how to feel about their slyness.

"Oh, we probably look like we're using him." Jinyoung spoke glancing at JB

"You're not?" Mark asked raising a brow.

"No, we just wanted to keep Jackson here. Honest."

"Why?" Mark asked genuinely confused.

"Just a little test is all. Don't worry about it hyung. We mean no ill." JB promised.

"Plus Jackson seemed with the idea. Sorry for using you though." Jinyoung spoke readjusting his sleeve.

"And thanks for playing along." JB said putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Hey hey don't touch him." Jinyoung swatted JB's arm away from the eldest.

"Why?"

"You'll get your back luck on him." Jinyoung said with a false serious face.

"What do you mean bad luck??" JB asked threateningly bluffing a kick towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung just smiled and laughed with his eyes crinkling.

**  
\---**

  
Almost an hour later after talking to the police and reporting all the stolen items, Jackson was at the camp main office. There they had better connection so he decided to call his mother there hoping she'd pick up.

"Hello?" She answered on the last ring.

"Oh, you picked up! Mom, it's me." Jackson lit up feeling both nervous and relieved to hear her voice.

"I know dear. Lucky you caught me in the bathroom." She chuckled a bit.

"Bathroom? Sorry, should I call back?"

"No, I'm just washing my hands. Plus I've been trying to contact you all this morning. I had to call Mark to make sure you were still alive." She spoke seriously.

"I know he told me. But there is really bad connection here. We aren't staying at the lodge but because something bad came up we had an idea to relocate to the lodge if it's okay with you."

"You aren't at the lodge? And what do you mean something bad came up??"

"We uh...well it's been a bit of a mess. You see I forgot some part to our tent by accident and we had to sleep in my car but while we slept someone stole all our gear at our camp." Jackson explained feeling nervous for her response.

"What??? You were robbed?? Is everyone okay? Did you call the police??"

"Yes everyone is fine and I just finished filing a report." Jackson answered eyes shifting.

"My goodness, this is what I hoped wouldn't happen." She mumbled but he still heard her.

"It was just an unexpected turn of events. And I feel really bad myself mom. I have my friends all the way from Korea here and Mark. I want to make it up by letting them stay in the lodge for the rest of our trip."

"The lodge? You should have-...gracious of course you can stay in the lodge. I just want everyone safe. I know this is a lot of pressure on you dear and I'm sorry for that but..." She spoke her voice growing solemn.

"I know mom don't feel bad. If I can't handle something like this then I can't call myself an adult."

"Yes well...apologize on my behalf to them okay?"

"Mom that's not- It's not your fault." Jackson said shaking his head a bit.

"I know that dear but it's a matter of manners. Your friends came on such short notice and Mark the dear hasn't had gone a day without something going wrong here." She said with a stressed tone.

"Okay I'll tell them so please don't stress. I'll try to be the best host okay?"

"...I know you will dear. And don't stress yourself okay? Just be your lovely self. But just keep an eye out."

"I will." Jackson nodded.

"Good well I think I'm taking to much time in here I'll have to let you go."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too. And remember to answer your phone." She warned.

"I will bye."

"Bye bye." She said then hanging up. Jackson let out a relieved sigh. He was glad she wasn't mad.

But now he just had to pack what was left and take his friends to the family lodge where they'd stay for the rest of their trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A late update but with this nonsense plot it's hard not to be late. Excuse my excuses. Thanks for Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**(*Author's POV)**

After packing and fitting themselves easier into the car they were on their way. Halfway through their drive, they stop at a small stopping area of shops, stores, and small restaurants. There they had breakfast and got some more supplies to take to the lodge.

And a bit more of a drive they took a turn onto a road that led to a gate. Jackson had entered the passcode and the gate opened allowing them inside. And a short drive up a slightly steep road they all caught glimpse of the lodge and in all its beauty.

"Well, here we are." Jackson said parking the car in a parking space with a roof over it.

All his guest gathered their stuff and got out of the car and looked around in awe. The house looked neat and almost new as it was also surrounded by nature.

"Here we go." Jackson spoke as he opened his trunk for everyone to grab a bag to share the load.

Once they all had their arms full, Jackson showed off as he lifted his weighed down arm to close the trunk and lock the car with the press of a button.

"There is a side entrance over here but I don't have the key to that. Over here we can go through the main entrance." Jackson informed and he pointed to the door a few steps away from the car but led them away to the front of the lodge.

Once inside they began unloading their food supplies and extra luggage.

"It's really nice here." Jinyoung commented relieved from what he was carrying and was looking around.

"Yeah? There's a really nice backyard with a fire pit too." Jackson responded pointing in the direction leading to the back of the lodge.

"Really?...By the way, where are we supposed to sleep?" Jinyoung asked gripping his bag again.

"Oh hold on." Jackson said as he left the job of putting the food away in the kitchen to JB.

"Right over here...there is four rooms in this part. The furthest is the master bedroom. And the rest are just large rooms sleeping for two. This one has a queen bed. That one has bunks for my younger family and that one has two twins. My brother and I usually would take the twins one." Jackson explained touring them a bit.

"That's nice but which should we use?" Jinyoung asked as Mark was behind them both paying attention.

"Well, the bunks are kind of small since their for the young ones. So either the queen bed or the twin beds." Jackson replied pointing to each room.

"And those are our choices?"

"Yeah..." Jackson questioned back confused at the question.

"Great I'll take the one of the twins." Jinyoung then decided and smiled entering the room overjoyed with his quick answer.

"Okay...And you Mark?" Jackson then turned to the eldest.

"Anythings fine." Mark replied.

"You can pick yourself hyung."

"Shouldn't we ask JB before or uh..." Mark tried to evade having to choose.

Jinyoung then stood up and went out into the hallway.

"Hyung where do you want to sleep!" He called out.

"Anywhere but with Jackson!" JB called back emptying the last of the groceries.

"Why's that hyung??" Jackson shouted.

"You know why! I actually want to sleep!" JB shouted back halting Jackson from countering with another 'why?'.

"Okay, so Mark can't stay here." Jinyoung spoke up.

"What why?" Jackson asked.

"Because I'm here so if he's also here then JB would have to room with you. Which was already made clear to be not in question." Jinyoung explained.

"So the other room?" Mark's spoke glad that they made the decision for him.

"Guess so. Are you okay with that?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Mark nodded as he followed Jackson to the room with the queen sized bed.

"You'll have to actually sleep with someone." Jackson spoke again questioning if it was okay.

"It's okay." Mark shook his head after all he had a younger brother and friends who he roomed with once in while before.

"Well, would you prefer me or JB hyung?" Jackson bluntly asked halting Mark's actions.

"Either." Mark regained himself setting his bag down.

"No no you have to pick." Jackson insisted childishly.

"Really whoever you think best or-"

"I'm best." Jackson cut him off with a straight face. Mark just blinked but a slight smile came onto his face at Jackson's seriousness.

"Okay." Mark let out a small chuckle.

"Just okay?" Jackson questioned walking further inside the room.

"Mm." Mark nodded biting his lower lip holding back a laugh.

"You're a tough one hyung. We shared such intimacy last night now we've somehow reverted to 'okay'. How's that?" Jackson complained flopping onto the bed looking over at Mark.

"Uh...you left rather early?" Mark played along.

"...Oh...you're right I'm sorry." Jackson gave a sheepish laugh.

"It's fine-"

"No seriously hyung I'm sorry." Jackson sat up turning serious.

"It's okay."

"Seriously though I got kind of mad and acted out. I didn't mean to hit you with the the sleeping bag either. I wasn't paying attention and should apologize." Jackson lowered his head.

"It's okay people get angry." Mark shook his head with a kind smile.

"Sure but...I mean like...are you just saying that to be nice?"

"...No, I mean what I say." Mark shook his head again.

"You paused why did you paused-I mean pause?" Jackson asked quickly.

"Because I thought before I spoke."

"Or perhaps you paused because you actually did find my actions upsetting?"

"No really...people often do things they don't mean when they are mad. I get that. I'm not upset." Mark corrected.

"Oh okay sorry. I didn't mean to make you the bad guy but you-you've been nothing but nice thus far so uh..." Jackson spoke not really thinking.

"Strangers tend to do that." Mark responded with a still face. Jackson looked surprised by his words but Mark didn't alter what he said.

"True but we...we aren't really strangers though."

"No?"

"You don't think so?"

"...I guess not. It's just me I suppose." Mark looked down.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be better about it." Mark smiled crookedly.

"But you're not to blame." Jackson insisted. Mark didn't respond as he then sat on the bed beside Jackson.

"For reals though hyung if you feel like strangers that's okay. I can tell you're not one to speak a lot." Jackson turned to the older.

Mark didn't immediately reply as he stared at Jackson's legs not knowing how to respond without having them go back and forth about it.

"Thanks." Mark then responds and lifts his hand making a fist and lightly punches Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson flinched and rubbed his arm but slowly let a smile form on his face. Jackson then slung an arm around Mark's shoulders smiling.

**  
\---**

  
JB darted passed Mark and Jackson room holding his phone to his chest as he swung into the next open room where Jinyoung was unpacking. Once inside he swung the door shut and locked it.

"Jinyoung." JB said looking straight into the other's eyes.

"JB?"

"Look." JB replied extending his phone. Jinyoung quickly went to JB's side.

"She left another message on one of my photos although I can't read it. But I accidentally tapped her profile and it brought me to her Instagram and found this." JB spoke quickly and quietly.

The phone showed her SNS and the bold letters on her profile in what looked to be in three different languages. Looking to be Chinese and Cantonese and then English reading 'GOOD FOR NOTHING'.

And just below as the most recent photo was some guy with his arms around Lizzy and was biting her ear. The second was a video of her dirty dancing with a different guy.

"What the hell???" Jinyoung said in a whisper yell eyes widening.

"I know. The test didn't last very long for results."

"Seriously....but what he hell? Her account was hacked then?"

"Seems like it." JB sighed

"Does Jackson know about this?"

"Considering the lack of noise no probably not."

"Right..." Jinyoung muttered and crossed his arms.

"Should we be the ones to tell him or let him find out on his own?" JB asked.

"If we let him find out on his own then how will we get answers? We'd just repeat this morning."

"You think it'd be okay?"

"One way to find out come on." Jinyoung replied unlocking their door and headed to the other room.

Once at their destination Jinyoung lightly knocked on their open door as they enter.

"Jackson?"

"Come in." Jackson responded. The two came in and saw a kind sight of Jackson and Mark sat closely together looking happy. JB and Jinyoung exchange glances and take a small breath.

"We've got some...concerning news." Jinyoung spoke up seeing as Jackson was waiting for them to speak.

"What? What's wrong?" Jackson asked eyes darting between them both.

"Well Lizzy messaged JB again and well he clicked on her name by accident and found her SNS and well...look." Jinyoung said extending JB's phone to Jackson who slid his arm off Mark's shoulder taking the phone.

You could see his face morph from confusion to anger as he probably noticed her pictures having tapped the screen. Even Mark who was sat so close to him saw what he was looking at and grew a baffled look.

"The fuck is this?" Jackson said in Cantonese scrolling through the many comments on the two new photos.

Comments saying things like:

_'Girl got caught'_

_'Thought so'_

_'Are you fucking kidding me?!? You've got Jackson as a boyfriend and you cheat?? The fuck is wrong with you??!'_

_'Called it'_

_'Wait this chick is taken? I saw her with my friend last week at another party. Sorry to her boyfriend.'_

_'Okay, but who hacked her account?'_

_'Damn Jackson man wish you all the luck with this one lol'_

Jackson stopped reading the comments and threw the phone back at JB and left the room steaming without saying a word. The three were left in the room and stayed there in silence as the front door opened and slammed shut.

 

**\---**

 

Jackson had grabbed his car keys and decided to take this to his car and he immediately pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed her number. And it kept ringing as he slammed his car door shut.

"Hello?" Lizzy finally answered in a sweet voice.

"Lizzy...do you want to explain yourself??" Jackson asked not bothering to say hello.

"Huh? Explain what? I just got out of the shower what's wrong?"

"You know what...check your Instagram then call me back okay?" Jackson said clutching his phone tightly as he then hung up.

Each second felt like hours as he waited for her to call back and then five seething minutes later her name lights up on his phone. He immediately answered.

"So?"

"Honest to god Jackson I was set up! I mean my account was hacked!"

"That sounds a lot like an excuse Lizzy. Did you read the comments? Where do you think you have room to lie out of this one?!"

"I'm not lying Jackson! These photos are just made to make me look like some horrible cheater! But it isn't like that!!" Her voice grew desperate and her panic was imminent.

"Made you look-? So what are they photoshopped? You want me to believe that??"

"No they were spur of a moment and I was probably drunk! Honest!"

"Oh yeah drunk with those people you called friends. Friends who nibble your ears and let you grind up on-"

"I was probably drunk! I can't remember most of whatever this was or the guy-"

"Which one?" Jackson snapped back.

"Neither! Jackson you know I'm a terrible drunk! I do and say stupid stuff but I don't mean any of it! You have to believe me!" Lizzy's voice made it clear she had started crying poking a soft spot in Jackson.

"I don't know if I can do that." Jackson admitted.

"Jackson you cannot break up with me. After all we've done and been through together. Why can't you believe me?" She said between soft cries.

"I really wanted to...and I did-"

"Jackson you promised! You promised we'd spend time together! But no! So I ended up getting drunk alone while you were with your friends. I missed you!" She said while sniffling.

"Missed me enough to replace me??"

"No, I don't-they are just equally as drunk. We didn't do anything I swear! There is nothing there!"

"I really don't think you are being honest Lizzy."

"Why? They were just some guy friends that were drunk and doing stupid crap under the influence! I don't love them! I love you!" She sobbed.

"...Lizzy, we should-"

"No! You can't! Don't do it Jackson I-"

"We-" Jackson tried again but was cut off again.

"I'm not ready Jackson...not over something like this. No...I care about you so much. Don't do this."

"..." Jackson wore a strained face biting his lip.

"Don't-"

"I think we need space, Lizzy! I don't think we can b-"

"Oh really?! You know what?!...I know I stayed true! Because I didn't know what I was doing! You are just choosing to believe this hacker and these scum you call friends who enjoy pulling us apart! If you want to believe them over me your girlfriend then fine! Be my guest! Just know how much I cared and said I loved you and how much you hurt me by this!"

"You're making me the bad guy here??! How?! I have every reason to question and ask for space!"

"You're the bad guy because I know in my heart I haven't intentionally done anything to ever cheat on you!"

"You don't sound believable at all. Especially with all the evidence stacked against you-"

"That's your own twisted conclusion!" She shouted.

"Thing is I really don't think it's twisted! As much as I would want it to be..." Jackson's voice calmed a bit.

"You want it to be wrong and I tell you it is yet you believe them!...Why?"

"Because where there's smoke there's fire...I'm just surprised how long love had me blind from seeing the smoke."

"..." She didn't say anything as her ragged breaths were faintly heard.

"I think it best..."

"..."

"If we..." Jackson couldn't seem to easily say the words he knew he should.

"I get it. And you know what? If this is how you want to be, then just do whatever you want!" She snapped with a raspy voice taking the role of the victim then suddenly hanging up.

Jackson looked at his phone cursing under his breath. There was nothing satisfying about that conversation not even covering everything he wanted to say. He then quickly went about calling her again. But to his frustration, his call was ended prematurely.

"Okay...so that's how it is...I'm the bad guy!" Jackson growled out. He leaned over with his elbows resting on his legs looking down at the blank phone in his hands. Why was it like this. Why did love always come to stab him in the back like this?

What was he doing wrong? Each time he tried his best to be the best boyfriend and companion. And each time it was always somehow his fault. Would he just have to do more or...expect less?

After this...this one he felt bleak about love. The trust in true love slowly being eaten away by heartbreak. He ought to stick to those who wouldn't abandon him. Like family and friends. But he always had that perfect picture in his head.

A now seemingly unlikely happy ending. Someone to hold and love and smile with. To experience, depend on, and grow old together. True love was losing its shine. It stopped looking unattainable as it seemed to grow worthless.

Someone he held cuddled and kissed. Someone he loved and cared for had been lying. Lying about their devotion. Kissing him with the same lips she may have kissed others with. It made him mad. How could she? Why?

Answers he wanted to know but wasn't sure would help.

 

**\---**

 

Hours had passed as Jackson had stayed in his car alone for quite some time. He came inside not speaking and grabbed a bottle of water and left to the master bedroom for more alone time.

It was unlike him as he was such a social butterfly he often felt lonely and bored without friends and companions around. But now he wanted to brood by himself. A clear sign things weren't right.

"He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast has he?" Jinyoung asked Mark who was sat across from him and JB in the living room.

"No." Mark shook his head.

"You think he'd want to eat?" JB questioned.

"It would help. Who wants a broken heart and an empty stomach?" Jinyoung pointed out.

"It's little past noon...so lunch?"

"I can make something for him." Mark randomly offered just wanting to do something nice for the other.

"Yeah?" Jinyoung asked looking at Mark curiously.

"Yeah, it's...comfort food I guess." Mark spoke standing and shuffling off to the kitchen remembering the different ingredients they had bought earlier.

"What is it?" Jinyoung asked leaning over still seated but continuing the conversation.

"Well, its nothing fancy." Mark said as he went about looking and gathering the ingredients.

Mark then began making his famous Mark's meal. Something that was created during his time in Korea. And with JB and Jinyoung here their choice of groceries had been the ones he needed.

He gathered some ddeokbokki, spaghetti cup ramen, mozzarella cheese, and sausages. Then he took some water bottles for the cup ramen and ddeokbokki. Curiously JB and Jinyoung scooted over to observe the eldest as he went about making the food.

Gathering things he first put the ddeokbokki and into the microwave for four minutes to cook. After that, he drained it of its water after the ramen was done cooking. He then put the ramen on top of the cooked ddeokbokki and added the seasoning of the cup ramen and mixed it together.

Then grabbing the sausages he added them before putting a good amount of cheese on top and stuck it into the microwave for a minute to melt it. And then bam it was done. He then looked about for something stable to put it on. Opening the cabinets above he found a dinner plate not set it on.

Nibbling on his lip wondering if he did everything right since it had been a while since he made it he walked out of the kitchen where JB and Jinyoung were sat.

"Should I...?" Mark asked holding the plate with the noodles on top.

"Yeah, you should give it to him since you made it." JB nodded.

"Right well...if he doesn't um might you two like it?" Mark asked slightly anxious.

"Of course." Jinyoung replied as he and JB nodded. Mark also nodded not replying verbally and then turned to head down the hallway to the furthest room being the master bedroom.

Licking his lips he felt nervous as he approached the door. He then shifted the plate onto his left hand and went and lifted his right fist to knock on the door. Taking a quiet deep breath he softly knocked on the door.

After not hearing a response he wondered if he should knock again. But glancing at his dish he decided he'd try again a little louder. Knocking again he heard movement from inside the room. Mark stepped back as the metal of the door moved a bit.

"Yes?" Jackson answered through the still shut door.

"Hey uh we thought you might be hungry so I have some food for you here." Mark replied eyes staring at the door.

At hearing Mark's voice Jackson swung the door open revealing his slightly disheveled self. Mark a tad surprised moved back a bit. He then extended the food to Jackson with both hands. Jackson then took the food with a better expression.

"Did you make this?" Jackson asked stepping back into his room expecting Mark to follow.

"Uh yeah. It's nothing much." Mark replied teetering on his feet unsure if he should pass through the door. Jackson signaled with his head that it was okay as he sat down on the king sized bed with the plate on his lap.

Mark then did so stiffly walking in nibbling on the corner of his lower lip.

"It looks great." Jackson complimented looking at the food then at Mark. Mark then realized he didn't have any utensils.

"I forgot the chopsticks. I'll be back." Mark spoke and turned and left darting down the hallway passing a surprised JB and Jinyoung who were still settled in the living room.

Mark the grabbed the first pair of chopsticks he found and darted back down the hallway to the room stopping at the open door and swung in holding the wooden utensils.

"Here." Mark handed them over to the younger who's eyes were glued to the older.

Jackson took them but still stared at Mark.

"So uh...enjoy. I'll just excuse myse-"

"Hyung?"

"Yes?" Mark answered stopping his movement from leaving.

Jackson then motioned for him to come back closer. Mark did so. Jackson set the plate aside carefully and stood. He then lifted his arms and brought Mark into his chest easily enveloped Mark into a hug.

Mark didn't react at first but realized that it was a hug he also gently put his arms around the younger.

"Thank you." Jackson said in English as he was still embracing Mark. Mark was quiet for a bit before building up the courage from his shyness to reply.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thoughts? I know this seemed kind of rushed but I hope it wasn't too bad. Also I'm sorry if I got Mark's meal recipe wrong the translations were hard to smoothly interpret into the story. But hey. Thanks for Reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**(*Author's POV)**

After the hug, Jackson agreed to eat with his guest in the living room. And as soon as he was finished it didn't take long for the silence to beg for answers.

"Jackson...we-" JB began speaking.

"I know-...well...I guess I should explain a bit." Jackson interrupted and his face grew a stressed look.

"You talked to her then?"

"Yeah...its didn't go very well." Jackson started as he then held everyone's attention.

"You see...she made it out to be a mistake. She denied it and turned it against me but she had an excuse." Jackson spoke and leaned back as he was sat on the floor beside Mark.

"What excuse?" Jinyoung asked immediately frowning.

"She said she was drunk. That she doesn't remember..."

"You believe her?" JB asked.

"Not really." Jackson replied looking downcast.

"Not really?? She cheated on you Jackson." Jinyoung stated with a surprised expression.

"I know!...It's just...She was drunk and people do stupid stuff while intoxicated-"

"Jackson that's just a grade A excuse for cheating. Drunk or not she should have had enough sense in her to not do the things she did." Jinyoung pointed out sternly.

"When people are drunk they lose that sense though." Jackson replied.

"Why are you defending her?" JB questioned tilting his head.

"...Because-..." Jackson couldn't seem to find the words or the will to speak them.

"Jackson reason or not I hope-we hope that you realize that this incident isn't worth fighting for-"

"Why don't you let me decide what is worth and not worth fighting for alright?" Jackson snapped.

"You intend to work it out then??" Jinyoung questioned back sharply.

"I do...I called for some space. Time to think and see how things play out. If time goes and I still miss her and her me then yeah."

"Are you kidding?? Girls have dumped you for a lot less than what she did to you!"

"And so I don't intend to jump to conclusions like them-"

"You are missing the entire point. She actually did those things. It wasn't some long side hug. It was lip to skin contact and dirty dancing! Married couples could split over things like that!" Jinyoung exclaimed.

"I get it. I know she did those things and I am upset so I put a pause so we can cool down and think-"

"Cool down?? You do realize how foolish you sound right now?" JB asked flabbergasted.

"Foolish or not-"

"How about not? Jackson look at your situation from an outside perspective. How would you feel if Jaebum hyung were with someone and that person cheated on him and he wanted to 'work it out' still??"

"I would respect his decision. I trust him to know what he's doing." Jackson responded.

"...I picked the wrong person. Okay, what if BamBam were dating this really pretty girl who was a bit fishy and then suddenly it was made clear that she had been cheating on him. But because he was so infatuated with her he decided he'd make room to forgive her. But to you, it was clear she wasn't trustworthy. What then?"

"..." Jackson opened his mouth to say something but shut it not knowing if his words were the correct ones.

"Exactly! You feel what we are feeling right now. To us, you should step back from this relationship. As your friends we want you to be happy. There are so many others out there who wouldn't do things like this."

"What if she is the one who makes me happy? What if I just want to bring that happy back?" Jackson replied with a stiff face.

"What if you find someone who makes you happier? We are still teenagers for fucks sake. There is more ahead of us." JB added.

"I know-"

"How about this...You said you called for space right?" Jinyoung asked cutting him off.

"I did."

"Then...use that time. Let us prove to you that you don't need a girl to be happy. Forget about Lizzy and just focus on the here and now. And us friends who won't cheat on you." Jinyoung offered with a slight smile.

"..." Jackson was silent looking over Jinyoung's and JB's faces.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes but...if I decide otherwise will you hate that?"

"That being your relationship?"

"Yeah." Jackson replied and nodded.

"If she doesn't make some serious changes then...maybe extremely dislike would be the better way to describe it." Jinyoung said gesturing sheepishly.

"I'm not sure if I should be upset at that answer."

"You shouldn't because it's true. She needs to get her act together." JB responded.

"That's what you're waiting for?" Mark suddenly spoke up. All their eyes went towards the eldest.

"Waiting?" Jackson asked.

"Sorry." Mark immediately took back his question having just spoken his thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Continue." Jackson urged gently.

"I'm just confused...If what I understand is that...she feels it wasn't her fault as she wasn't thinking straight then...she believes herself to be innocent?" Mark asked speaking one of his longest sentences since arriving.

"Well yes." Jackson nodded remembering the conversation he had with Lizzy earlier.

"Then forgive me for saying this but that mentality is rather lacking in love." Mark spoke honestly but still couldn't quite look Jackson in the eyes.

"Lacking in love? What do you mean?"

"In that situation, I'd see a person who truly loves their partner would...would apologize and want forgiveness. And even then that's still questionable but she just denied it claiming you were the one to misunderstand."

"Well...yes."

"So the problem isn't just that she did what she did but also that she was unapologetic and played herself as the victim." Mark said slowly. No one said anything as Jinyoung and JB looked pleased with Mark's reasoning.

"So you call a time out...what is it you are hoping will happen should you go to reconcile? That in the time separated she will apologize seeing that she misses you?" Mark asked looking at Jackson.

"That's the idea I guess." Jackson replied and he shifted his butt on the floor.

"That's great and all but once you do work it out in forgiveness...forgiveness won't change her mentality."

"And what's the matter with her mentally-"

"Jackson she cheated on you when she was sober." Mark spoke with a dead serious look on his face.

"..." Jackson didn't reply as he just looks at the floor feeling even worse. He had wanted to ask Lizzy about that but really didn't want to know the answer.

"She did??" Jinyoung asked having not been able to read the comments.

"That changes things." JB added.

Jackson wore a defeated expression.

"Fine...I will clear my mind of her. I'll forget about her...starting now." Jackson finally agreed letting out a sad sigh.

"Good we will start by promising by not contacting her by any sort of communication." Jinyoung smiled.

"Huh?"

"Don't do anything on your phone that'd connect you two. I'd confiscate your phone but that wouldn't be safe. Instead, I ask that you just stay away from your phone unless it's an emergency or your parents. Okay?"

"But what if one of my friends contact me and bring her up?" Jackson asked.

"Just answer your parents. Your friends will understand considering the circumstances they might imagine you may be in. And if something is wrong they'd probably call or you could just ask them not to talk about it."  Jinyoung replied calmly.

"Yeah well...fine." Jackson halfheartedly responded sighing. Mark then wore a sympathetic smile putting a careful hand on the younger's shoulder.

The eldest could understand Jackson's pain a little bit. He also avoided his phone a lot more than before. His photos filled with aching memories and his contacts with friends he shut out and family who were not much better off. He hasn't updated his social media in ages.

His behavior had changed so much after that day. But as time went he went into a lull and his smiles were just to satisfy society and family. Seeing his self-destructive demeanor his sisters decided a break was necessary.

And so here he was.

**\---**

That night after stiff laughs and a tasteless dinner everyone decided an early night would be a good idea. Tomorrow seemed to be slow coming with how they wanted today to be over.

Mark had just finished dressing in his pajamas as he just got out of the shower where Jackson was finishing up himself when Jinyoung knocked on the door. Mark stood pulling at the bottom of his shirt and went to open the door.

In opening the door he revealed Jinyoung who was also dressed in his pj's.

"Hey hyung can I speak to you?" He whispered looking around Mark searching for Jackson's presence in the room.

"Sure." Mark nodded and stepped outside into the hall closing the door behind him.

"So...you know that proposition I told Jackson about. The whole proving he can be happy without you know who?" Jinyoung spoke quietly.

"Yes."

"Well...we are going to need your help. To be honest, me and JB hyung aren't the most lively of the bunch but we've both decided to make the effort to be more fun and sympathetic to help the cause." Jinyoung admitted.

"Mm." Mark nodded knowingly.

"So you'll help?"

"Of course but...I'm not always um...I'm rather-"

"I know we are in a tough situation. But I really think it's possible. I wouldn't have proposed it otherwise. But it'd be great if you also joined in. Making laughs and being friendly and so on."

"I see...but my sense of humor is kind of...I mean-"

"I understand hyung. I'm rather a serious person myself. So...even if we have to cause laughter by embarrassing ourselves then so be it. But you know not so much where as to seem fake. But you know your best is your best. No pressure though." Jinyoung responded with expected eyes.

"Right but let me just apologize in advance." Mark replied rubbing his neck a bit.

"Likewise. And a big thanks hyung." Jinyoung said with a small bow of the head.

"No problem." Mark gave a small smile.

"Good night." Jinyoung then smiled back and turned back to his room

"Night." Mark muttered back opening his door to his room where Jackson stood fresh out of the shower.

Startled by his presence Mark jerked back a bit. Jackson was wearing a pair of black and red basketball shorts and a black tang top that clung to his body nicely.

"You're out." Mark randomly stated the obvious hoping the younger didn't hear anything him and Jinyoung were talking about.

"Yep." Jackson replied not looking at the older as he went to dry his hair more with the towel hanging on his head. The air was stiff and the younger was obviously troubled. Mark wondered what he could ever do to distract that troubled mind.

"So...which side do you prefer?" Mark asked glancing at the queen sized bed.

"Hm? Oh uh, either is fine. You choose hyung." Jackson said as he set aside his wet towel.

"Right..." Mark shook his head bit as he then kicked off his slippers and climbed into the left side of the bed covering himself. He supposed the 'be more fun' movement could wait till tomorrow.

Jackson took a bit longer in the bathroom looking in the mirror pulling and poking his skin with a sigh he also decided to head to bed. He turned off the bathroom light and the main light and wandered his way to the bed in the dark bumping into it with a slightly startled yelp.

"You okay?" Mark asked as Jackson stood still rubbing his leg a bit.

"Yeah." Jackson replied softly as he just climbed into bed. As it was dark he slipped into the sheets closer to Mark without a second thought.

They both lay there in the dark with open eyes. Both with many things on their mind.

"Hyung...?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about today...and yesterday." Jackson spoke sincerely.

"There is no need for apology." Mark replied with matching sincerity.

"...I understand now...it's a matter of manners. You haven't had a day of peace since arriving here."

"I have found that chaos is a good distraction." Mark said with a small smile.

"...Making other problems to cover your own isn't the way to go though hyung." Jackson said seriously as he turned his head to see Mark's dark silhouette.

"It's not a cover. It's moving on and wanting to help others." Mark corrected as a momentary image of his parents flashed in his mind.

"You've broken up before hyung?"

"Not like this no but...I've lost." Mark spoke with hesitation. It took Jackson a moment to understand what Mark was talking about.

"...Right...in comparison I must seem pathetic." Jackson replied looking away.

"No...no you don't. You can't compare pain so easily."

"...I don't care what you say hyung but your pain is worse. I can't imagine..."

"I could say the same...heartache...its..." Mark struggled to find the right words.

"Whatever it is it's not nice."

"Yeah." Mark agreed.

"You know...when I first heard you were coming I didn't think too much of it. I even wasn't sure if I would be able to befriend you so easily. I even asked for my friends to join us to make it less awkward that's how little faith I had." Jackson admitted. Mark said nothing letting the younger to continue.

"But after just a couple days...you've been nothing but a really good guy. A person I think I could really get close with." Jackson spoke honestly turning his head back towards Mark.

Mark said nothing in response as his brain was thinking of a good way to compliment him back but with the pause growing longer he just simply replied.

"Me too."

"You too?" Jackson responded slightly confused with the reply.

"Yes like uh...I share your feelings." Mark tried to clear up what he meant.

"I just shared my thoughts though." Jackson replied being stubborn about making Mark flustered.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Mark replied

"What did you mean?"

"Aaah why are you asking so much?" Mark suddenly blurted embarrassed. Jackson then laughed for the first time in a while.

"Sorry sorry. I know what you mean." He replied as he then hooked arms with arm apologetically. Mark's thin arm vaguely reminded him of Lizzy.

The good times the spent being affectionate. Jackson clenched his jaw and breathed quickly through his nose as he unlatched his arm with Mark. He didn't want to think about her. He said he wouldn't so he won't. So he took a deep breath and turned on his side facing away from Mark.

"Goodnight." Jackson said as he pulled the blankets over his shoulder.

"Night." Mark replied as he to adjusted his blankets and shut his eyes.

And as it had been a long day they both fell asleep easily. And as many things plagued their minds their dreams echoed their inner thoughts deep into the night.

Jackson had dreamed of being with a girlfriend but it wasn't anyone he recognized or knew but that didn't matter in a dream. They had spent a romantic day together with laughs and smiles. The relationship was affectionate and warm as he cuddled with her at night ending the perfect date.

And in turn, Mark had been dreaming he was back in school where he recognized nobody he saw. And then while he was leading up the stairs the floor turned to quicksand. He had grabbed onto the railing as the people around then kept walking easily. But when he tried to walk he only sunk.

And in reality, Jackson had slung an arm over Mark's neck and Mark had latched on to the arm for dear life.

**\---**

"Hyung....hyung! Wake up!" Jinyoung raised his voice as he shook JB's arm. It was around six-thirty in the morning and Jinyoung had a plan to keep.

"Hmm?" JB groaned out in response.

"Come on we have to make breakfast." Jinyoung reminded as he kept shaking the older.

"Mm." JB responded uncovering his upper half with his eyes still closed.

"I'm going to see if Mark wants to help."

"Won't you wake Jackson?" JB finally spoke words as he then cleared his throat.

"No, I'm going to sneak in and only wake Mark hyung." Jinyoung reassured and went to leave the room before JB could convince him otherwise.

JB just shook his head and uncovered the rest of his body and got out of bed.

All the while Jinyoung was easing the Mark and Jackson's door open slowly. The lack of light and sound told him that they were both indeed asleep. He then tiptoed inside and spotted the bed in the dim morning light.

He was momentarily confused as he only saw Jackson's back but when he looked over he saw that Mark had become the little spoon to the HongKong native. He paused as he really didn't think he could get Mark without moving Jackson.

And with a quiet sigh, he left the room and carefully closed the door behind himself. Then leaving back to his shared room he went into the connected sink and bathing area to wash his face.

He found JB doing just that using one of the double sinks. Taking the other one he started the water letting it get warm. JB noticed the youngers quick return as he finished rinsing off his skin.

"Did you wake him up?"

"No Jackson's attached to him." Jinyoung replied As he bent over and splashed water on his face.

"Huh?" JB responded as he grabbed a clean towel.

"If I woke Mark hyung up I'd wake Jackson as he's latched onto him." Jinyoung explained as he then grabbed some soap.

"Hah last time Jackson drooled on me. Disgusting." JB said slapping the damp towel on the rail to dry. Jinyoung just laughed with his mouth closed as he began scrubbing his face.

After that, they both got dressed into some comfortable day clothes they both went to make a simple breakfast. The kitchen only got mildly dirty but with good teamwork they managed fine.

Soon timed passed and the lodge was filled with the scent of food and the sun's morning light.

"It's about done. Could you wake them up hyung?" Jinyoung asked as he stirred the food as it cooked a bit more over the flame.

"Sure." JB replied as he set down the four glass plates on the counter. He then left down the hall and stopped and knocked on the door softly as he opened it not minding privacy.

As he walked in the room he spotted Jackson easily as his back was facing him. He walked straight towards his side and leaned over the bed a bit.

"Jackson! Come on get up there's br-" JB stopped as he finally noticed that Mark was also there and was tucked against the younger.

So this is what Jinyoung meant JB thought. But as he stopped talking Jackson began rustling having been woken up.

"Jackson come on wake up." JB snapped out of his thoughts as he then tapped him on his shoulder. Jackson finally slipped his arm off Mark and turned his body. He stretched with a groan letting his other arm reach off under Mark's pillow waking the older.

JB internally laughed at the sight of morning Jackson as his face was scrunched with red marks and his hair matted down on one side.

"Come on wake up before Jinyoung gets impatient." JB spoke patting Jackson's shoulder. Jackson cracked one eye open but then immediately shut it and turned back onto his side but in doing so he knocked heads with Mark.

"Ah!"

"Ow." Mark responded with a raspy voice.

"Mark hyung we have breakfast ready. Can you make sure he gets up?" JB then asked the now more alert Mark.

"Yeah." Mark replied rubbing his eyes with one hand and gave a thumbs up with the other. JB nodded and then left the room to help Jinyoung set up the table leaving Jackson to Mark.

Mark took a few moments to blink and stretch his legs before sitting up. He saw that Jackson and himself were towards his side of the bed although he couldn't recall when that happened.

"Jackson." Mark spoke as he tapped the younger's face softly.

"Hgh." Jackson just made a noise.

"Jackson...wake up." Mark repeated as he poked the others cheek.

Jackson then peeled his eyes open and slung his arm over placing himself back on his back but his head was still faced towards Mark

"Come on." Mark urged stretching his arms.

Jackson breathed through his nose tiredly before finally sitting up. He sleepily rolled his neck and blinked clearing his vision.

"You awake now?" Mark asked as he too was slow to move off the bed.

Jackson groggily threw his head to the side and looked at Mark.

"...Hyung...how do you look so pretty so early?" Jackson asked with an oddly pitched voice.

As it was too soon for Mark's brain he didn't really comprehend what Jackson just said.

"Nevermind just...-" Mark spoke but was interrupted with a yawn as he slipped his legs off the bed.

"...Get out of bed." Mark continued after his yawn. He went to the bathroom to wash up and Jackson soon followed him to the same double sink as it was also a connected bathroom.

As Jackson turned to face the mirror he flinched at his reflection. Looking away he glanced at Mark's reflection.

"Hyung what's your secret?" Jackson asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hm?" Mark responded as he grabbed the faucet turning it on.

"Your skin is so clear and your hair isn't everywhere. Plus there isn't one drool stain on you." Jackson said staring at Mark's face.

"There is one." Mark stated as a matter of fact.

"One what?"

"Drool stain." Mark pointed to his shoulder.

"Really??" Jackson neared him then spotting a gray spot on the back of Mark's shoulder.

"Did I do that?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Mm." Mark nodded trying to hide a smile at Jackson's embarrassment.

"Ahh...sorry hyung. I drool when I'm really tried."

"It's fine." Mark replied as he lathered his hands in soap.

"Aha! So that's your secret." Jackson spoke with a light tone.

"What?"

"Your nice appearance your disposition and kindness! It all makes sense." Jackson crossed his arms proudly. Mark put the soap on his cheeks as he gave Jackson a questioning look.

"You're an angel!"

"..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The cliché stuff will only continue I'm afraid. Anyways thank you all for continuing to follow this story of mine with all its ridiculousness. Thanks for Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**(*Author's POV)**

Jackson and Mark entered the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them.

"Took you- Ah did you sleep well?" Jinyoung corrected his sentence having momentarily forgotten their plan to be nicer.

"Yeah did you?" Jackson asked back taking a seat next to Mark as the table was already set with the food.

"We did right Hyung?"

"Ah yeah. Heaven compared to your car-" JB was cut off by Jinyoung clearing his throat.

"But your car is really nice too. Also, heaven compared to the dirt floor." JB continued trying to cover his previous words.

Jackson looked at the both of them curiously but just nodded and gave a small smile. There was silence as the all grabbed their chopsticks and looked over the few options to eat.

"You both made this?" Jackson asked picking up some egg.

"A simplistic meal. We aren't masters in the art of cooking." Jinyoung answered.

"No, it's fine. Thank you. Although I should be the one cooking."

"Haha no no it's the least we could do." Jinyoung shook his head with a lifeless laugh trying hard not to bring up Jackson's cooking skills.

"Come on that's not what the guests should be doing-"

"We just want to return some of the favor. After all, you and your parents were kind enough to let us stay here." JB added between bites.

"Bu-"

"Shhh just eat okay?" Jinyoung interrupted.

"Okay but-"

"Here." Mark suddenly stepped in holding a large spoon of rice to Jackson's face. Jackson not able to say no just opened his mouth letting Mark spoon feed him.

Jackson gave a disgruntled face as he chewed the rice. It was too chewy sticking to his mouth. He tried opening his mouth to ask for water but failed to form coherent words.

"Ah is it dry?" Jinyoung asked having not tasted the rice yet.

"Waaer." Jackson asked muffled reaching for the bottled water by Mark as he smacked his lips.

Mark did so helping the younger grabbing a new bottle and opening it. He helped pour it into Jackson's mouth. Grateful to be able to speak Jackson gave a thumbs up to Mark.

"It's like peanut butter. What did you do?" Jackson asked running his tongue across his teeth.

"We couldn't find your rice cooker." JB answered.

"We had to use a pot and some water. Was it dry?"

"No, it's like paste. I don't know how. It looks fine but when you chew it...it goes to a sticky mush." Jackson explained pausing to swallow what remained in his mouth.

Curious Mark and JB took a small bite.

"It's salted well though." JB commented.

"Really? I was worried about that too." Jinyoung replied glaring at the white food.

"Mm, it tastes like rice. It's just the texture that isn't right."

"It's editable then?"

"Yeah, just...take small bites." JB nodded.

"Sorry." Mark apologized to Jackson for serving him the amount he did but he didn't know having given him the first bite.

"It's fine hyung. I could normally eat that fine but it's their fault not yours." Jackson joked blaming the two Koreans.

"And you can do better?" JB asked challengingly.

"I don't know can I?" Jackson replied dodging the question.

"Okay, I'd like to see you try."

"I'll help." Mark offered.

"Yeah since two of you made it Mark hyung can help me. We both together will make wonderful mood." Jackson said confidently.

"Mood?" Jinyoung asked smiling at Jackson's mispronunciation.

"Food." Jackson corrected.

"The food will make the mood." JB added.

"I meant food-"

"Or the mood will make the food." Jinyoung replied with a grin.

"Yeah well, that's why your food was bad. It reflects your mood!" Jackson shot back not wanting to be the source of teasing.

"So their mood was mushy?" Mark suddenly blurted remembering how the younger described it earlier.

Jackson nodded his head agreeing as he let out a short but high pitched laugh.

"...Haha very funny." JB sighed shaking his head.

That's when Jackson's phone began to ring drawing everyone's attention. Jackson looked at his friends for a second before carefully taking his phone from his pocket. He glanced at the caller and hesitated.

"It's my father." He whispered before standing up and walking to the living room area leaving his guest to eat their breakfast without him.

"Hello?" Jackson answered switching to Cantonese.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?" Jackson replied rather puzzled.

"There's been a change of plans. Your mom is coming backup frontand I'm going to stay here to finish up the work."

"Okay, but why is that? Weren't you both needed?" Jackson responded not liking how his dad seemed on edge.

  
"Yes, but your mother isn't feeling too well." His father sighed out.

"...She's okay though right?" Jackson asked filled with concerned. He knew about his mother and how traveling sometimes did this to her.

"Yes, she fine. She just needs some rest. It's best we send her back home now though. In case it gets worse she then can be home."

"Right so when will she be arriving?" Jackson asked chewing at the side of his lips.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow? The sooner the better."

"Flights are canceled for today and tomorrow." The elder explained sounding stressed himself.

"Oh."

"I want you to be there when she lands."

"Of course but I have my friends and Mark with me though." Jackson said feeling stuck.

"Mark is fine but send your friends home." His father ordered.

"But they came a long way-"

"My answer is no. Your mother is sick I don't want her having to worry about any other guest. She needs rest." He said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't want anyone in the house other than you and Mark. No friends no girlfriends. You know how your mother is. She feels responsible."

"I know and I agree with you dad but they came all the way from Korea and only spent a few days here. We've planned to meet this summer for a while now. They aren't trouble-"

"I understand you're disappointed but...I'm here in the hospital with your mother. I want her to be at ease once back home. Send our apologies to your friends but I'm not going to change my mind."

"Hospital? I thought you said she was okay??" Jackson asked now more concerned.

"She's over the worst and she is going to be okay otherwise she would not be going on a plane back home. I want you to care for her when she returns though."

"I will...when are you coming back?"

"...To compensate for her I'll be here another week or two longer." His dad responded sighing.

"Right..." Jackson replied feeling so conflicted once again.

"And I know your mother won't like me asking this but I'd like for Mark to understand." His dad asked quieting his voice wanting to carefully ask that Mark not to be a bother.

"I'm sure he will dad." Jackson responded feeling the need to defend his friends but he understood why his father was as protective as he was. It was in these situations where he shows how much he cares.

"Right well...just do as you're told and there shouldn't be any problems." His dad tried to end the conversation but it came out colder than he wanted.

"Yes, I won't keep you. Take care of mom."

"I will. Take care."

"You too." Jackson replied as his father then hung up. After that, he shut his eyes frowning and let out a sigh. How was he going to tell his friends this?

He then slowly built his confidence up by taking a deep breath as he then went back into the dining room. And by the way he held his friend's attention, he could guess that they could tell something was off

They are good people. They aren't troublesome. They are amazing friends and caring people. These thoughts passed through his mind before opening his mouth to speak.

He grabbed the back of the seat he was sitting in before.

"Is something a matter?" JB spoke first.

"Yeah...there's been another change of plans." Jackson replied shifting his feet.

"Your parents are coming back early?" Jinyoung asked unblinkingly.

"How did you know?" Jackson questioned a tad surprised.

"Intuition. So what happened?"

"Well only one of them are coming back. My mom, she got sick. So she coming back home early." Jackson explained.

"Of course we're more then willing to cut the trip short if that's the case." JB reassured.

"Yeah but...my father asked that um...because he doesn't want her to worry about guest..." Jackson said each word with such a soft disappointment.

"Jackson when it comes to health especially family we understand. We'll be out of your hair-" Jinyoung said trying to make the other feel better knowing Jackson felt sorry.

"It's not like that. You aren't a bother at all it's just that my father feels the less noise the better and the fact my mom will want to care for you guys when your there that it'd be best." Jackson sighed with downcast eyes.

"It's fine really Jackson. We want your mom to have the environment to get better. We can always get together another day." JB spoke as Mark nodded and Jackson stared ahead looking at Jinyoung and JB.

"Your mom's health comes first." Jinyoung added as Mark silently agreed.

"...You guys are the best you know?" Jackson finally spoke walking behind their seats wrapping an arm around each giving them a hug.

"We know. So when should we start packing?" Jinyoung asked as JB pushed Jackson's face away.

"She'll be here the day after tomorrow. So..." Jackson contemplated.

"Today then? It would be best if we need to book a flight and all that." JB offered an answer.

"...True so then..."

"We best clean up and start packing then." Jinyoung stated as he stood from his seat.

"You guys can pack I'll clean up here." Mark offered as he also stood.

"Don't you need to pack?" Jinyoung asked.

"No, I didn't unpack and...most of it was stolen." Mark said with a light laugh.

"Ah, really hyung?" Jackson turned himself towards Mark.

"Yeah, the bag we got." Mark nodded.

"...Ahh, I'm sorry about that. I'll have to get-" Jackson tried to apologize but Mark was quick to grab another spoonful of rice and extended it towards Jackson's mouth.

"No apologies or else." Mark said with a hint of a smile.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Jackson backed away also smiling.

"Stop being cute and hurry we have a long ride back." Jinyoung spoke up patting Jackson's shoulder and moving past him following JB to their room.

"Right. Thanks hyung." Jackson responded as he thanked Mark for picking up the mess in the kitchen and dining room.

Mark just nodded watching the younger leave. As soon as they left he sighed and took out his phone going to his contacts he found his sisters name and went to type a message to her.

_Mark: There has been a change of plans. Mrs. Wang is sick I have to come back. I'll get the first flight back._

After sending the message he then went about cleaning the table with a solemn feeling. He truly did feel he would miss them. And as the time passed that feeling grew.

**  
\---**

  
After they were all packed up they all loaded back into Jackson's car. They sat in the same seating as before but now there was more room now compared from when they left. Jackson was the last in as he locked the gate they all took off back to his house.

"Is your mother going to be fine?" Jinyoung asked breaking the period of silence that they had in the car.

"My father said she's going to be okay. I trust him. She's strong." Jackson nodded as if agreeing with his words

"That's good to hear...your parents must be stressed." Jinyoung said with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah...my dad he's going to have to stay longer so I'm going to have to take care of my mom when she gets back. Between worrying about work and about each other I would say so." Jackson said with a small exhale through his nose.

"...And you?"

"Me? What of me?" Jackson asked frowning a bit.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll manage. Plus my problems are the least of the issues here." Jackson said shaking his head.

"You can't forget yourself, Jackson." Jinyoung lightly scolded.

"I know but my parents are in a tough spot. I need to focus on them."

"...Making other problems to cover your own isn't the way to go though hyung." Mark suddenly spoke confusing everyone since he was the oldest.

Jackson took a quick glance to his left at Mark with a puzzled expression

"You are talking to me?" Jackson asked.

"Yes...that's what you said to me last night." Mark replied.

"Oh...well this is different though hyung." Jackson replied feeling cornered by his own words.

"...You're right my bad." Mark suddenly apologized looking away out his window.

JB and Jinyoung were confused at this sudden solemn air between the two up-front but couldn't help but feel Mark was somehow hurt.

"Hyung...I'm sorry-" Jackson tried to apologize.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Mark cut Jackson off feeling upset with himself. Sometimes I ought to just keep my mouth shut Mark thought to himself.

Jackson did not say a word although he sent many sullen glances at the back of Mark's head as he was still looking away.

JB and Jinyoung began to whisper to each other.

"Do you remember what Jackson said about him when we first asked why he was here?" Jinyoung asked into JB's ear.

"...That it wasn't for him to say?" JB whispered back and Jinyoung nodded.

"Whatever that reason was must be why they are having a rift." Jinyoung whispered glancing at Jackson who seemed tense.

"We don't know anything. We can't step in here." JB responded quietly.

"I know...Plus it's not Jackson it's Mark hyung...it's not something we can just ask about so easily." Jinyoung let out a small sigh through his nose as he looked at Mark's head as it was still turned away.

"If only we had more time." JB agreed.

"More time?"

"To befriend him." JB answered.

"...Yeah. It would be rather nice to have a calmer friend for once." Jinyoung said with a sad smile.

"I'm going to pretend you do not mean me as well." JB said in a normal speaking volume.

"Your competitiveness gets the best of you hyung." Jinyoung said with a slightly mischievous look. JB just pinched Jinyoung's side getting small revenge before letting the silence fall over them once again.

But this silence was deafening to Jackson who was feeling such guilt and aggravation at himself. And every once in a short while he looked over at Mark who was now leaning his head on the headrest still facing the window.

In his head, he wondering how he was going to make up this to JB and Jinyoung for suddenly calling everything off. And the small possibility he can't make Youngjae's graduation should his mother still need him.

And now he worried how he would go about being with Mark for the remainder of the summer without an extra voice to help him with the closed off American. The pressure and stress were no joke. Being a responsible adult was hard. Being a nice one was even harder.

And as they were almost halfway there Mark finally turned his head but not on purpose. Peaking at Mark once again Jackson noticed his eyes were shut. He was sleeping. Although nothing was really solved he was still grateful to see his face.

**  
\---**

  
And a bit more of a drive later they had finally arrived back at Jackson's house. JB made use of the internet and better connection to get the soonest flight from Hong Kong to Korea as the others went to unload and gather their things from the car.

Jackson watched Mark's movements and facial expression as the eldest helped carry the stuff inside. Mark was silent and held a poker face. And as they finished Jackson locked his car and shut the entrance door as they were all inside.

"The best flight I found is for first thing tomorrow morning." JB suddenly spoke still looking at his phone.

"That's fine hyung. We'll just be here for one night then. If that's okay with you Jackson?" Jinyoung spoke looking at JB then at Jackson.

"Of course you can stay the night. What kind of person would I be if I told you to stay at some hotel?" Jackson replied slight offended his friends even had to ask.

"What kind of person? Certainly not any person named Jackson Wang." JB replied finishing his purchase of the plane tickets.

Mark too was on his phone looking for then soonest flight back to Los Angeles. But did so silently as he listened to the others talk.

"Thank you." Jackson nodded gratefully having heard JB's words.

"You're welcome. So if I may ask where might your generosity have us stay for the evening?" Jinyoung spoke for JB.

"...Oh uh...we have another room but it doesn't have a bed at the moment. And Mark hyung is taking the guest room. So...you can take my room." Jackson replied looking upstairs and rubbed his neck with one hand.

"Me or JB hyung?" Jinyoung asked confused.

"Both." Jackson responded bluntly. The house has six rooms but two of them were undergoing some changes.

"Both?" JB raised a brow.

"Yeah but it's a full size remember? Heaven compared to my car right?" Jackson nodded sheepishly as he gave a weak laugh.

JB and Jinyoung looked at each other then back at Jackson.

"Yep. A bed and a roof what more could we ask for?" Jinyoung replied with a grin.

"Food. Are you guys hungry? We can order something." Jackson offered hoping to make his friends last day here comfortable.

"Actually wait a minute where will you be sleeping then?" JB suddenly asked.

"Uh...my brother's room?"

"And he's okay with that?"

"He kind of put his room on lock down while he's away but I mean I could squeeze in with you guys-"

"No." JB quickly shot down that offer.

"You can take my bed." Mark finally spoke since a while.

"Ah no, it's fine hyung. I don't want to bother you." Jackson shook his head.

"If they can sacrifice space so can I." Mark said carrying a blank face.

"...So you aren't mad at me?" Jackson asked quietly facing Mark.

"No, not at all."

"But in the car..." Jackson spoke in English not wanting JB and Jinyoung to understand.

"Sorry about that I must have seemed childish." Mark replied in English as well as he lowered his head a bit.

"No no, if I struck a nerve then it me who should say sorry."

"As should I. I don't want to leave with a negative impression." Mark tried to speak his mind seeing as he really didn't want his last night there to be a bad one. Especially towards his host family.

"Me either. I'm glad we are on the same page. I don't want to displease you." Jackson admitted nearing Mark and went out to grab Mark's hand. Mark gave a small smile at this as he gripped Jackson's hand back.

"Have we made up?" Jinyoung suddenly asked as he and JB deciphered their body language more than the language itself. Although he could say he understood a few words here and there.

"What? Why?" Jackson asked blinking.

"Oh, I just assumed as you were tense earlier that you held his hand is because you came to an understanding."

"Can't I just hold his hand because I want to?" Jackson asked now in a better mood to joke around.

"You can. Are you that close now?" Jinyoung asked raising a curious brow.

"But of course we are practically childhood friends. We've shared a bed for now what's to be three nights." Jackson said all too seriously holding up three fingers for emphasis.

"If you had it your way you'd have slept elsewhere though." JB muttered.

"How do you know? Mark is a great roommate. It's like he's not even there." Jackson defended as he interlocked his fingers with Mark's.

"Not even there? Are you sure your friends?"

"We are close right hyung?" Jackson asked turning his head to Mark.

"Mm." Mark simply replied rubbing his nose a bit.

"See?" Jackson said and puffed up proudly.

Mark just smiled as he listened to the younger exchange words. Squeezing Jackson's hand lightly he felt content like this. Was it so hard to believe that he didn't want to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Again I have to apologize for the the random plot but I had to keep things interesting I feel otherwise it would mostly be filler chapters. Thoughts? Thanks for Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**(*Author's POV)**

The night had winded down as they ate and joked about the crazy past couple days they had. And soon enough it was nearing ten o'clock and the guest all thought it best to sleep as they'd have to get up early.

And as a repeat of yesterday Mark showered first and Jackson was taking his turn but instead of Jinyoung knocking on the door, it was his phone buzzing from a message. Mark picked up his phone to finally see that his sister had replied. He had wondered why she hadn't sooner.

_Tammy: Sorry for the late reply I forgot my phone at home? Is she okay? Are you coming back soon?_

Mark shook his head a bit at her response but he decided to text back quickly.

_Mark: Yes and they said she'll be okay. I have a flight back home tomorrow._

Mark sighed as he went to sit on the bed. He had already packed his things into his bag as he would be ready the next day. His phone dinged as his sister replied quickly.

_Tammy: So soon?? Are you okay with coming back?_

_Mark: Yes she's arriving the day after tomorrow. And I'm fine._

_Tammy: Are you sure? Such a long trip just for a couple days. :(_

_Mark: It's fine I enjoyed my time here though it was brief._

_Tammy: Maybe once you come back you and Joey can go on a road trip or something. That'd be fun._

_Mark: And ruin his plans with his friends for the summer? :P_

_Tammy: You won't ruin any plans. I'm sure he'd love to go._

_Mark: It's fine honestly I've had quiet the experience here and I think I'd just like to relax when I get back._

_Tammy: Whatever you like but you have all that money that you didn't use...you could travel a bit._

_Mark: Where?? :/_

_Tammy: Well you are in Asia. You could visit Taiwan..._

_Mark: I don't think so..._

_Tammy: Well do you have any ideas where you'd like to stay?_

_Mark: My bed_

_Tammy: Okay Mark you win. Have a safe trip back and don't feel too bad okay?_

_Mark: Sure thing._

Mark then set his phone aside and laid back on to the bed tiredly. It wasn't that he was really physically tired rather just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by what? He couldn't say just what or one thing as to give a reason why.

And as he laid on the bed he decided to get under the covers. He scooted to the left side as he and Jackson would be sharing a bed again. Would it be the last time? Mark wondered and oddly enough felt bad.

Bad for leaving? Perhaps as he formed a budding friendship with them and he wanted to know more. And he can't do that very well thousands of miles away. It's a shame Mark thinks.

And as he just contemplates to himself staring up at the celling Jackson knocks on the door not bothering to wait for an answer as he swings the door open. Mark lifts his head at the younger's sudden presence.

"Oh, were you sleeping?" Jackson asked although he didn't look apologetic.

Comparing to when he first arrived Jackson seemed to be amazingly comfortable around Mark. He wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment as he seemed to have isn't tossed over his shoulder so he was just in some loose shorts. Mark let his head fall back onto his pillow letting his eyes stare holes into the ceiling.

"No." Mark answered.

"...Are you warm?" Jackson switched the topic as he stood beside the bed looking at Mark.

"Huh?"

"Is it too hot under the covers?"

"Uh...no. It's comfortably warm." Mark replied turning his head a bit to look at Jackson feeling it rude not to.

"...Well with both of us it'll probably get hot so that's a no to the shirt then." Jackson responded tossing his shirt onto the headboard.

He then swiftly shut off the lights and then climbed into bed shirtless as he shuffled the covers over him. Mark definitely noticed the difference in size between the queen size back in the lodge and the full size here now.

"Will you be too warm?" Mark asked thinking he could sacrifice a blanket.

"No, I'm fine. Summer is nice and all but it can get warm and stay warm through the night" Jackson replied letting his arm lay out of the covers.

"Mm." Mark agreed having dealt with California and its heat waves.

"Do you like summer?"

"...Yeah."

"Why?" Jackson's replied hoping to get a bit more out of the elder.

"...Just because." Mark replied.

"Do you have a favorite season then?"

"...Mmm...well where I'm from it's kind of...we don't have seasons really."

"Really?"

"Well we do but in LA it's kind of consistent."

"So it's always sunny?"

"No, it just doesn't rain much and doesn't snow as its south."

"It doesn't snow?" Jackson asked surprised.

"It does but in the mountains and north more so." Mark explained what was the complicated weather pattern of his home state.

"Ahh...do you miss it there? I know it's only been a couple days."

"...Yeah but...I do think I'll miss here too." Mark replied licking his lips.

"You mean it?" Jackson asked turning towards Mark.

"Mm."

"I guess it because you're so quiet but I can't really read you. I kind of thought you would be glad to leave." Jackson admitted.

"Why?" Mark turned his head slightly towards the younger's.

"Well I'm sure it's rather obvious but things were a mess the entire time you were here."

"Yes but...I've made many nice memories thanks to this trip." Mark reassured.

"And we will make more I promise." Jackson nodded slipping a hand under the cover to put a hand on Mark's forearm.

"You don't have to make promises. We live far apart after all." Mark said not wanting him to feel obligated.

"Are you just being nice or do you actually want to get away?" Jackson's asked seriously but meant it as a joke.

This had happened before where Jackson twisted his words so Mark smacked Jackson's side. Jackson winced at the hit but let out a laugh then grabbing Mark's wrist apologetically.

"I was joking. I'm sorry." Jackson spoke as he went to hold Mark's arm to his chest under the covers.

"Why do you do that?" Mark asked tensing his arm that was in the younger's grasp.

"I'm sorry hyung it's just weirdly easy to take your words that way." Jackson laughed out.

"That's not nice." Mark scolded now trying to pull his arm away from Jackson.

"I know I'm sorry hyung. Forgive me?" Jackson pleaded in a light hearted tone as he pulled back on Mark's arm not letting him go.

"No." Mark replied swing his other arm over turning on his side to try to pull away.

"I won't let go till you forgive me." Jackson said as he also turned on his side facing Mark.

Mark then began using his other free hand to push against Jackson's chest subtly noticing the firmness. But then again Jackson was flexing. Despite the fight like struggle both of them began to smile.

Jackson then made a swift move as he took Mark's other wrist in one hand as he now held both his arms in each hand. Now without his hands, Mark brought up his knee and pressed it up against Jackson's stomach.

But Jackson quickly countered that also bringing his legs up to knock away Mark's legs.

"Just forgive me and I'll let you go!" Jackson said through clenched teeth that were shown by a smile. He and Mark were now struggling with both arms and legs.

Mark not wanting to give up then used his last resort. Bending his arms he shuffled down and bowed his head pressing it against Jackson upper chest and pulled back his arms using the tension to his advantage.

"Hey, that's-that tickles stop!" Jackson squirmed feeling the soft hair ruffle on his chest.

"Let go then." Mark replied as they continued to press and pull at each other.

"Where did my angel go?" Jackson asked as they both were grunting in exertion as the struggle went on.

Mark then let his body pause at the words a fuzzy feeling entering his chest and spread through him. Jackson had called him an angel before but he knew it was a joke but both times it always got to him.

They both came to a stand still.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go." Mark spoke then lifting his head his hair brushed against Jackson's jaw.

"Deal." Jackson agreed and let the other go. Both of them letting their tired limbs fall to the bed.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Jackson asked reaching up and poking Mark's cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mark replied letting Jackson poke his face.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine." Mark replied sniffling a bit.

"Tired?" Jackson asked moving his hand to fix Mark's hair.

"Mm." Mark nodded letting his eyelids droop.

"We played too much we should get some sleep." Jackson spoke as he reached over Mark and pulled the covers over him.

"You too." Mark spoke closing his eyes and moving back up and closer to the younger.

"Goodnight." Jackson said as he rested his head near Mark's forgetting about his pillow which was on the ground now.

"...Goodnight." Mark replied with a small voice. It was clear now he'd miss them...a lot.

**\---**

And as morning rolled around as did Jackson. Jackson sniffed loudly as his body naturally woke up. What a nice feeling not to be woken up. But as blinked he remembered what was going on today. His friends were leaving.

He quickly sat up throwing his covers off himself as he stood off the bed and went to the door opening it. He stuck his head out the door and listened. He heard two familiar voices and the sound of clanking.

But as he listened to JB and Jinyoung downstairs he was reminded of his other guest. Doing a one-eighty he turned to see where Mark was. Mark was not in bed. Had he already woken up?

Tilting his head he also noticed Mark's bag was not on the floor anymore. Did he unpack again? What an early bird. Jackson just figured Mark could be in the bathroom so he left the room and went downstairs to join his other friends.

"Good morning!" He announced his presence as he stepped off the last step of the stairs. He made his way the kitchen where he heard the noise coming from.

"Morning." JB responded.

"Good morning." Jinyoung replied as neither of them bothered to even turned their heads to Jackson.

"What kind of welcome was that? Ooh food." Jackson spoke but was distracted by their takeout from last night.

"I was actually just going to wake you up."

"Oh yeah?" Jackson spoke as he picked up a piece of chicken.

"Yeah, we are going to have to leave in an hour or so." JB spoke also enjoying his breakfast very much.

"Ah really?? You should have woken me up earlier!" Jackson paused to reply before taking a bite.

"I wanted to...around five though."

"Five? You were up at five why?" Jackson asked unblinkingly.

"Mark hyung woke me up. I told him he should've woken you up."

"Why was Mark up?" Jackson asked puzzled lowering his hands.

"He had a really early flight. Told me to give you this." Jinyoung answered as he handed Jackson a folded piece of paper. Jackson took the paper letting his mouth fall open a bit.

"...Flight? A flight?? As in taking a plane somewhere??!" Jackson asked raising his voice.

"Yeah, his said he was really sorry about leaving like this. That's his phone number-"

"But he wasn't supposed to leave!!" Jackson exclaimed dropping his chicken and slapping a hand on his head.

"What do you mean not supposed to leave?" JB asked confused at Jackson sudden outburst.

"It was just for you two to leave not him. He was allowed to stay!" Jackson replied now starting to pace.

"Huh?? You mean-"

"Yeah, he left when he should have stayed! Oh my cheese! What do I do?? Has his plane already left??" Jackson said quickly.

"Most likely but it would hurt to call him." Jinyoung suggested as he watched Jackson panic.

"Right!" Jackson then sprinted back up stairs and went and grabbed his phone racing back down with it in hand.

"Ahh! I don't have his number!! Please tell me he gave you his number!" Jackson said charging back into the kitchen.

"Calm down. He gave me his number to give to you. It's on the paper I gave you." Jinyoung stated putting a hand on Jackson's shoulder to stop his nervous movement.

"What paper?" Jackson asked with a befuddled look.

"What do you mean what paper?? I just handed you a paper with his number!" Jinyoung rose his voice a bit frowning.

  
"Oh!" Jackson widened his eyes and realized it was still in his hand as he quickly opened the folded paper seeing the numbers.

He quickly then unlocked his phone and dialed the numbers and in his urgency, he hit the wrong number and had to delete and type the correct one. And soon enough he hit call and his phone began ringing.

"It doesn't matter if my mothers sick if she hears about this she'll still somehow kill me." Jackson muttered as he wrapped an anxious arm around himself as he held his phone close to his ear with the other. And anxiously he waited and waited as each ring ate at his hope.

"Hello?" Mark's voice miraculously answered. Jackson felt a wave of relief go over him.

"Mark Mark it's me!" He answered letting his other arm release his torso and gave a small fist pump.

"...Jackson?" Mark asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, the one and only. But quick tell me where you are!"

"...The airport they delayed my flight." Mark answered.

"Thank god! Okay, don't move! Don't get on the plane. Whatever you do don't breath-I mean leave! Keep breathing but stay put! I'm coming to get you!"

"But my fl-"

"Shut shh just stay there okay. Bye!" Jackson then hung up and took a deep breath.

"...You could have explained." JB said raising a brow.

"Ah...I got a little bit ahead of myself didn't I?" Jackson replied scratching his upper lip.

"Shut up and go get him before he flees the country." Jinyoung replied pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Right I'll be back! And don't eat all of the chicken!" Jackson said as he turned to leave.

"Maybe if you get back quick enough." JB responded as Jackson quickly slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Evil!" Jackson shouted before slamming the door behind himself.

"Did he just-" Jinyoung spoke but before he could finish he stopped as the front door opened back up revealing Jackson who looked slightly embarrassed. Closing the door he mumbled.

"Let me get a shirt first."

**\---**

All the while Mark who was sitting at the airport did as he was told and was still seated where he was when Jackson had called him. He was confused and slightly alarmed at the urgency of Jackson.

And while he had been waiting due to the delay he had wondered if he'd be there long enough to where he'd run into them when they arrived for Jinyoung and JB's flight. He had hoped so. That was until he was strictly told not to even board his.

So he just breathed a sigh through his nose and leaned his arms on his crossed legs staring at the ground hoping that whatever was wrong that it wasn't serious. And he sat like that for what seemed like a longer time than it actually was for Jackson to arrive.

And after that short but long time of waiting Mark had spotted Jackson before the other could find him. It was a tad amusing as Jackson was looking in all directions but could spot him.

So Mark stood not wanting to call out to him from a distance. He waved his arm standing on his toes hoping he'd catch his eye.

And as Jackson had looked in Mark's direction but missed him he continued forward as he then brought out his phone most likely to call Mark. But before that could happen Mark grabbed his bags and jogged over to the younger.

"Jackson." Mark called out softly from behind him. The other spun on his heel and came face to face with the person he was looking for.

"Mark! Boy am I glad to see you." Jackson's face lit up as he went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Mark asked wanting to know why he was asked to stay put.

"Oh right. Well-wait better question why did you book a flight? You weren't supposed to leave." Jackson redirected the question.

"Because you said so." Mark replied giving a confused face.

"I know I said so but I meant only Jinyoung and JB hyung not you."

"But...why not me?" Mark questioned.

"Because well...our were parents are close so my dad said it was fine for you to stay." Jackson explained putting his arm around Mark's shoulders as he seemed a little puzzled.

"And they have to go?"

"Yeah...I don't want them to go but my dad made it clear and that's that unfortunately. But you're an exception."

"Why? They're closer to you I can go-"

"Even if you left hyung they'd still have to go too. You can stay because...well you know." Jackson's stumbled on his words a bit trying to assure the older it was okay.

"...But you never told me that I was to stay." Mark pointed out.

"I did too." Jackson replied looking at Mark having to turn his head.

"No you didn't."

"...Didn't I?"

"I wouldn't be here if you did." Mark said looking back at Jackson their faces close.

"Geez, I'm sorry then." Jackson said lowering his arm off Mark. Mark immediately felt bad not wanting Jackson to think he was mad at him.

"I'm not upset though."

"No?"

"I was waiting here for over an hour anyway. It was all a misunderstanding I guess." Mark responded adjusting his backpack.

"Oh yeah, whatever deity out there helped your flight get delayed has my sincere thanks because should you've been on that plane before I could get to you I'd be in deep shit." Jackson said putting a hand over his heart.

"Why?" Mark asked curiously as Jackson did seem genuinely relieved.

"My mom would have been so mad at me. Well, my dad too but my mom though...dark days were in sight when I heard you had left." Jackson shook his head as they both exited the airport.

"Oh yeah, I should tell my sister I'm staying here." Mark spoke as he was reminded he should let his family know.

"You can call her in the car. I parked right over there." Jackson said pointing to his car in the distance.

"Right." Mark nodded as he then followed Jackson to his car. And once back at the now familiar car they both got inside after loading Mark's suitcase in the back seat. Mark then pulled out his phone and text his sister about the next change of plans.

_Mark: There was a misunderstanding. Apparently I'm okay to stay here. I won't be back till the planned day. Sorry for the sudden change in plans._

Mark then hit send and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"You're not going to call her?"

"...I should huh..." Mark said putting a hand on his phone that was tucked away.

"I think she'd appreciate it." Jackson nodded. Mark chewed on his lip a bit as he took out his phone and went to dial her. He seemed oddly tense to just call his sister.

Mark put the phone up to his ear slowly as he let the phone ring. And he sat there in silence as his phone kept ringing and ringing as it then went to voice mail. Mark pulled the phone away from his ear as he quickly hung up.

"...I'm sure she'll see the message." Mark spoke putting his phone away again.

"I hope so. She'll panic otherwise." Jackson responded as he stuck his key in and started his car and pulled out.

But as they had started to make their way out of the airport parking lot Mark's phone vibrated and made a noise. Mark was only a bit surprised but he quickly went about taking his phone out of his pocket. Tammy had texted him back.

_Tammy: Oh really? That's great! And don't worry just have a good time okay? And tell Mrs. Wang I hope she gets better soon!_

Mark felt a small smile creep on his face as he then decided to text back.

_Mark: Okay :)_

Happy with that he stuck his phone back into his pocket and pulled at his seat belt adjusting it over his shoulder.

"Was that your sister?" Jackson asked glancing at him.

"Yeah, she texted back." Mark responded with a weird pride like he proved something.

That probably being to show they both mostly communicated by text and it worked for them; plus not wanting to seem as though he was inconsiderate not to call her in the first place. They both had that understanding as siblings.

"Good to hear. Out of curiosity how old is your sister?"

"She's married." Mark replied not really answering the question.

"Oh that's right she's older."

"Yeah, she has two kids already too. I'm always a bit hesitant to bother her."

"Well as a younger brother I can understand that but I think your sister would want you to keep in touch."

"Yeah." Mark nodded as he pictured his siblings in his mind reminiscing. And they drove back with a few words but a peaceful air.

**\---**

Once they were back they were welcomed by the last two guest who still occupied the kitchen.

"You're lucky I got full." JB commented as he pushed the leftover box of several untouched chicken legs. Jackson grinned a thank you to JB joining then after he helped Mark take his stuff in.

"Welcome back hyung. I guess our goodbyes will have to be said again later on then." Jinyoung spoke greeting Mark.

"I'm back too." Jackson raised his hand.

"I know. It's a good thing too we are going to need a ride to the airport soon." Jinyoung responded bluntly.

"Is that all I am? A means of transportation?" Jackson whined taking a chicken from the box hungry from not having eaten anything yet.

"It can't be helped when you are the only one who drives on the left side." Jinyoung replied crossing his arms.

"I could teach you." Jackson offered after taking a bite of his chicken.

"You? So you'll let us use your car then?" JB asked not really expecting him to follow through.

"...Or you could take lessons from a driving instructor." Jackson suggested to keep his car unscathed.

"Scared we'll hurt your pride and joy?" JB asked with an amused face.

"No well...maybe you-"

"Why me?" JB asked raising a questioning brow. All the while they talked Jinyoung neared Mark and whispered to the eldest.

"Hey hyung can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Mark replied softly as he followed Jinyoung out to the hallway across from the living room leaving Jackson and JB to bicker by themselves.

"Sorry for pulling you aside all of a sudden hyung but...I have a favor to ask of you." Jinyoung spoke first.

"Sure."

"Well...it's about Jackson...you see since we won't be here we can't really look out for him. Especially since he's recently separated from Lizzy I'm kind of concerned. I'm worried he'll bottle it up for his mothers and even your expense." Jinyoung explained in a low whisper.

"I think so too." Mark agreed.

"I thought you might. So...I'm usually good at reading people and I really do think you are a good person. I want to ask that you look out for him for us. Not like a mom or anything but you know...like a friend." Jinyoung tried to get what he wanted across in the right words.

"Yeah of course." Mark nodded. He had planned to do this even without being told.

"I knew I could count on you. Oh and uh if it isn't too much to ask can we exchange numbers?"

"Yeah." Mark responded as he took out his phone and they enter their numbers in each other's phones without a hitch.

"Thanks again hyung." Jinyoung smiled putting his phone back into his back pocket.

"Likewise." Mark spoke honestly smiling back at him.

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sometimes I wonder what exactly I'm writing haha. Anyways I hope this chapter was okay. Thanks for Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**(*Author's POV)**

Time passed and soon enough it was time to see Jinyoung and JB off at the airport. Leaving Mark and Jackson alone once again. It would be just them till Mrs. Wang arrived back home the next day.

Till then they had to entertain themselves. So it started as they both walked through the front doors back home from the airport.

"I should unpack." Mark said seeing his bags which were still in the living room where he and Jackson had left them.

"I'll help you." Jackson offered picking up Mark's suitcase.

"It's okay I can do it myself." Mark said reaching out to take the bag back.

"No no I'll help." Jackson pulled back and backed away shuffling quickly from the older heading towards the stairs.

Mark said nothing as he just watched Jackson run with his largest bag up the stairs. Breathing through his nose he just grabbed what was left and followed Jackson back to his room. Jackson had already begun to open the closet once Mark arrived.

"Thanks, I can take it from here." Mark said as he put his last two bags down.

"I can help put away clothes and stuff just tell me where you want them." Jackson offered as he put a hand on the suitcases ready to open them with an okay.

"I can do it by myself though." Mark said moving over to the suitcases making Jackson step back away from them.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I have nothing better to do. Plus it'll be more entertaining than just doing it by yourself right? Chores with friends are better...well with nice friends. Some they just watch you work." Jackson rambled a bit as he stepped forwards next to Mark.

"...If you insist." Mark shrugged a bit as he went to open his suitcase. Jackson helped open it fully as he looked inside it showing his curiosity of what was inside.

"Ooh, you have a lot more variation of color than me." Jackson commented taking out a striped shirt that was on top.

"It's just black and white." Mark responded also pulling out a pair of blue jeans.

"I know." Jackson replied as he began pulling out all of Mark's shirts. And Mark collected his jeans and underwear.

"I'll hang these up." Jackson spoke as he went to the closet and pulled out the exact number of hangers for shirts.

"Wait some of those are pajama tops." Mark stopped the younger before he could put them up.

"Oh which ones?"

"The plain ones. But not the long sleeve." Mark said as he had opened a drawer to put his pants in.

"Yes, sir." Jackson replied as he began separating the shirts.

"Wait does this one count? It has a pocket." Jackson said holding up a plain black shirt with a pocket on the chest.

"...Wouldn't this be easier if I did this alone?" Mark asked not answering the question.

"Maybe but I want to be of assistance but if I'm just annoying I can leave." Jackson lowered the shirt pointing his thumb to the door.

"No, you aren't annoying...I just don't want to boss you around."

"You aren't bossing me. I want to help so just think of me as an employee." Jackson reassured putting a hand on his chest and straightening his posture. Mark just shook his head.

"...It's a normal tee so hang it." Mark said pointing to the shirt that was in question.

"Right away." Jackson nodded and went about putting the correct shirts on hangers.

They both were silent for a short while as they sorted and put away the clothes in a calm silence focusing. As they were almost done Jackson's phone buzzed.

"May I answer sir?" Jackson asked jokingly with a straight face.

"Of course." Mark replied holding back the roll of his eyes.

Jackson then pulled out his phone and looked at the notification. It was Yao. He hadn't contacted him since they were still out camping. He quickly but anxiously opened the message reading it.

_Yao: Hey_

_Jackson: hey_

Jackson simply replied unsure what to say not really knowing if Yao was still upset with him or not. But soon after Yao was typing back.

_Yao: You never called back_

_Jackson: I know it's because you were right..._

_Yao: you know I didn't want to be right_

_Jackson: I know. I've been a bad friend._

_Yao: kind of but not to the point where I can't forgive you_

_Jackson: :/_

_Yao: So are things over with her?_

Jackson paused as he remembered what he promised to JB and Jinyoung not to talk about Lizzy. He momentarily wondered if he shouldn't. But he figured he owed it to Yao.

_Jackson: I called for a time out at first but...yeah kind of._

_Yao: Sorry to hear that. You do deserve better man._

_Jackson: Better? She was perfect._

Jackson didn't know it but his face had grown grim at the memories.

_Yao: Looks are not everything. She's example number one of that._

_Jackson: No even her personality. She was sweet and funny_

_Yao: Unfortunately those things can be faked._

_Jackson: Then how do I know what's real? Are relationships just one big gamble?_

_Yao: Well the way you play them yeah kind of. No offense :o_

_Jackson: Play them? What do you mean?_

_Yao: Your motto dude. It's kind of twisted. But then again you are Jackson Wang and are still able to live by it._

_Jackson: What motto? And what are you trying to say??_

_Yao: "If I like them I date them." - Jackson Wang_

_Jackson: I didn't mean that in a pompous way._

_Yao: Yeah but goes to show the difference in mindset you have when it comes to dating._

_Jackson: So it's my fault?_

_Yao: No it's not your fault but then again you could have prevented it. I'm only telling you this cause I am honestly tired of seeing you get dumped. No offense :0_

_Jackson: How could I have prevented this??_

_Yao: Not dating her in the first place. She's pretty and funny but she's also super popular. She had a high chance of cheating from the start._

_Jackson: Not all popular people are cheaters though_

_Yao: True but it's more likely. Forgive my bluntness but she had guys who liked her before during and after you._

_Jackson: But it still wasn't my fault she decided to hook up with them during the relationship._

_Yao: I know that. But that's where you could've prevented dating girls like this._

_Jackson: So just don't date popular girls? I've done that already._

_Yao: Yeah but in their case you were their Lizzy. You were mister popular with girls that liked you before during and after._

_Jackson: But I never cheated on them_

_Yao: Technically no they were just sensitive and figured they'd find someone that didn't make them as insecure as you did._

_Jackson: Why have I become the source of the problems now?_

_Yao: Okay sorry I'll try to get to the point._

_Jackson: thank you_

_Yao: well I want to let you know I did really think about what I wanted to say to you but hesitated because I didn't want to step on a nerve. But then I thought that's what friends are for. Real friends._

_Jackson: ???_

_Yao: Number 1: Forget Lizzy. (Please move on) Number 2: ground yourself ("If I like them I date them." Really? What if they don't like you??) Number 3: get to know the person first (how about being friends first huh???) Number 4: stop being so fucking close with others during a relationship it makes your significant other insecure (you're very bad at distinguishing the line a relationship draws) Number 5: being single isn't a bad thing (who would've thought??) Number 6: Don't sleep/play around you fucking handsome fucker (tch wouldn't you like to be ugly now huh?) Number 7: How about considering homosexuality and save me a couple dollars on my phone bill you ass. ( <3)_

Jackson didn't really know how to respond as he reread the long message sent by his childhood friend. But he also stopped to glance at Mark who he caught eyes with but Mark just looked away. He probably was texting to much after all he was supposed to be helping.

_Jackson: You're something else. But have to get back to you (You shit) I have a guest to attend to here still._

_Yao: Hey I know you read it so apply it. (You fucking shit) I put my utmost effort to give you good advice._

_Jackson: I did (You fucking shithead) but I gotta go I've been ignoring him._

_Yao: Good apply it (You fucking shithead asshole) like a good friend :p_

Jackson shook his head not bothering to reply as he finally looked up long enough to see that Mark wasn't in the main room and also that he was done unpacking.

"Mark?" Jackson called out slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Mark didn't answer but he did step out from the connected bathroom back into the bedroom

"Oh, there you are. Sorry, I took a bit on my phone. Are you done?" Jackson asked as he stood and stretched a bit.

"Yes." Mark replied as he then picked up his mostly empty bags setting them aside. Jackson took a moment to contemplate what to do now that the things that needed to be done were done.

"We didn't really have a proper breakfast so maybe you are up for brunch?"

"I'm not too hungry...Maybe just something to drink?" Mark replied and flicked his hair away from his eyes.

"True...oh I know a nice little cafe that serves some amazing coffee, teas, and smoothies."

"...Hmm...we could make smoothies." Mark suggested with an unsure face wondering if he suggesting too much.

"Ah, that's a good idea. We have all that fruit we bought! I haven't made a smoothie in a long time." Jackson replied with a smile as he led Mark back downstairs.

But as they made it to the kitchen Jackson phone buzzed again.

As much as he wanted to ignore it he couldn't so he quickly brought out his phone again seeing that it was Yao again.

_Yao: Another thing there's a welcome back party for Guānlín and his family. They arrived back from Taiwan yesterday. You're invited._

Jackson paused in the middle of the kitchen reading the message again. That's when it clicked in his memory. Guānlín was another childhood friend who had moved to Taiwan where his dad was from. He vaguely recalled him and his little sister when they were still here.

_Jackson: It's been a while and I'd like to go but I have a guest remember?_

_Yao: He cool though right? You could just bring him along. It's just him right? The invitation was also made out for your family to come along but since they're not here he wouldn't be taking up any space._

"Hey, Mark how would you feel about going to a party tonight?" Jackson suddenly asked looking up from his phone where Mark was already gathering different fruits by the sink.

"...Party?" Mark turned to respond.

"Yeah, it's nothing wild. It's a welcome back party for a friend and his family. So it's family friendly." Jackson explained.

Mark just stared at the floor weighing the pros and cons should he attended. But in the end, it did seem to be on the more controlled side so he didn't have good reason not to go.

"...Okay but...communication?"

"Oh don't worry you got me and they...well his dad knows English that much I remember." Jackson recalled.

"Right." Mark gave a small nod turning back to wash the fruit.

"If you don't feel comfortable that's cool though. We don't have to, I'm sure they'll understand. I can just catch up with them another day when I have the time and my mom is better." Jackson rambled a bit unknowingly guilt tripping Mark in the process.

"No, it's fine. It's just...you'll have to excuse my awkwardness during social events. I'm like that no matter which continent." Mark replied biting his lip a bit.

"It's okay it'll be fine. I'm sure they'll like you. Who wouldn't?" Jackson said with a smile then looking back at his phone. Mark just shook his head as he went back to washing off the fruit.

_Jackson: Yeah he's a bit shy but he's really nice._

_Yao: Cool and dress up a bit it's going to be more of a dinner._

_Jackson: How much? Suit or just a collar shirt?_

_Yao: More like a suit without a tie or jacket. They've upgraded in status apparently. :P_

_Jackson: Ok send me the address_

_Yao: They sent a freaking card invitation man...I'll take a picture of it and send it._

_Jackson: Oh ok but why didn't I get one?_

Jackson then waited as Yao then sent a photo of the invitation. It was rather posh looking. You'd think it was for an engagement party.

_Yao: Ahah...that's something you'll have to ask Guānlín yourself. And there you go. See you then_

_Jackson: Thanks I guess (p.s. you're still an ass)_

Jackson then tucked his phone away before he could read Yao's reply. But as he looked up again he that Mark was already slicing the first fruit.

"Sorry about that should I start cutting?" Jackson spoke up nearing Mark.

"Yes but if you have a blender. Perhaps you could get that." Mark replied still slicing the fruit.

"Right." Jackson gestured as he turned around as he remembered where it was stored in one of the lower cabinets. He struggled a bit pulling the heavy machinery out from below but eventually got it and laid it on the counter.

"It's a bit dusty. I'll wipe it...huh?" Jackson spoke but paused as he looked inside noticing there was something missing.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's missing the blade." Jackson said blowing inside the glass but dust came flying back at his face as he then stepped back scrunching his face.

"Do you keep them elsewhere?" Mark asked looking over the blender himself also seeing that it was indeed missing a crucial part for it to work.

"Um...usually we keep one inside it...and I don't remember seeing any random old blade just by itself." Jackson spoke wiping his face and then he proceeded to open all the cabinets seeing if it was there.

"When did you use it last?"

"Uhh...I was...so...middle school?" Jackson calculated as he closed the last cabinets he looked through.

"...Could it be you don't have it?" Mark asked straight to the point.

"Yeah, I don't have a clue where it could be if not here." Jackson replied leaning his hand on the counter looking mildly frustrated.

"...Well, we could just have fresh fruit I suppose." Mark stated as he pulled the plate of sliced up apricots closer to them.

"Yeah...I don't know what's with this summer and not being able to find things." Jackson sighed.

"It's fine. Here have some." Mark spoke as he held the plate of fruit towards Jackson. Jackson picked up a piece and plopped it into his mouth eating it.

"Your middle name must be Gandhi. You're honestly the best." Jackson put a hand around Mark's shoulder letting them both lean back on the counter.

"No, I'm really not." Mark disagreed.

"Wait do you actually have a middle name? What's your full name?" Jackson asked curiously.

"It's Mark Yien Tuan."

"Ooh, you have such a beautiful name. It's Chinese?"

"I'm Taiwanese or uh...my parents were."

"So you are of Taiwanese descent but you were born and raised in LA." Jackson clarified.

"Mm." Mark nodded.

"Ahh for some reason I thought your parents were from mainland China but it makes sense now I guess. Oh, actually the family that's hosting the party I was talking about are coming from Taiwan actually."

"Oh yeah?" Mark responded as he picked up an apricot slice and ate it.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in years though. Do you have family in Taiwan?" Jackson asked as he also took a piece of fruit to eat.

"I do."

"All the more reason they'll like you. My close friend who told me about the party is also going his name is Yao. He said that we have to dress a bit fancy. I know you have a nice shirt but do you have dress pants by chance?"

"Yeah, I just have to iron them." Mark nodded and silently thanked his sister for making him pack them.

"Ok and shoes? You can borrow some of mine. I received too many as gifts." Jackson offered as he looked at the side of Mark's face.

"...I might have to." Mark nodded.

"These are tasty." Jackson commented as he took another apricot from the plate Mark was still holding leaning his weight on the older.

"What time is it?" Mark asked. Jackson then wiped his hand on his pants and pulled his phone out and checked the time.

"It's nine-fifteen."

"No the party."

"Oh um, let me check." Jackson opened his phone back to his conversation with Yao and clicked on the picture he sent also saving it to his camera roll.

"It's at five-thirty." Jackson answered showing the picture to Mark briefly.

"A bit early." Mark mumbled but as they were so close Jackson heard him.

"Yeah, my friend said it would be a dinner too. So it may be a bit fancy." Jackson said as though he was warning him.

"...Do I need to be careful of anything?" Mark asked genuinely worried he may say something wrong.

"Just manners. But I'm sure your parents already drilled those into you as mine did. Don't stress about it." Jackson replied as he squeezed Mark's shoulder bringing him closer making Mark blink.

"Right."

"If anyone needs to worry it's me. It's been a little while since I attended a gathering slash dinner party." Jackson gave a light hearted laugh.

**\---**

And after hours of relaxing and eating the rest of the fruit Mark had washed they decided to watch some popular tv show to pass the time. And boy don't doubt a good series to make you stick to the couch for multiple hours at a time.

And as the last episode came to an end they stared at the ending credits with much unsatisfactory as it was to be continued.

"I personally don't think he's dead." Jackson said crossing his arms.

"I hope not. I like him." Mark agreed.

"Yeah, he seemed to be that one character that doesn't get swayed from his goal. A respectable ambition." Jackson nodded grabbing the remote.

"...Oh, the time." Mark pointed to the fancy clock on the wall. The hour hand had passed as they had hung out and ate with leisure.

"Hm? Oh wow, it's almost four-thirty. I didn't even notice." Jackson said with a chuckle as he turned off the tv.

"Me either." Mark said stretching his arms above his head.

"I haven't sat down and binge watched a show like that for a while. I guess it helps to have a friend that likes mellow things like this huh?" Jackson spoke looking at Mark.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing though."

"Hey, a variety of friends is a good thing. And speaking of friends we have some to meet. Do you want to take a shower?" Jackson said as he stood up from the couch.

"I need to iron my clothes first." Mark replied also standing as they both made their way to the stairs.

"Oh yeah. The ironing board is in the hall closet that I know for sure."

And with that, they proceeded to get ready. Jackson taking a shower as Mark quickly worked out the old iron to fix the wrinkles in his shirt and pants. Once he was done he got in the shower himself as Jackson finished up his.

And as Jackson plucked out what he had in mind to wear Mark was almost done as he took quick showers. And several minutes passed as Jackson put on his clothes not having to much trouble picking out what to wear.

A black collared shirt and fitted black dress pants and a black leather jacket. He wasn't really joking when he said Mark had more color variation than he did. And as he then started styling his hair Mark was buttoning his white dress shirt up.

And after a short while longer Jackson finished getting ready after putting in some studs and spraying a light amount of cologne on. And as he finished spraying it he wondered if Mark wanted to borrow some. Leaving his room he went to knock on Mark's door.

"Hey, Mark are you almost-" Jackson said as he knocked but before he could finish Mark had opened the door revealing the other completely clothed looking like Prince Charming.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mark nodded as he let Jackson in and went back to the mirror to fix his hair a bit more having styled it with a part.

"Wow, you look-..." Jackson spoke but paused unsure what word to use. Many came to his head but he couldn't seem to speak one.

"Yeah, I need to work on my ironing job." Mark said with a sad chuckle patting his shirt.

"No no, you look really nice."

"You too." Mark complimented turning to glance at the younger.

"Thank you. Oh and I came here wondering if you want to use some of this." Jackson said slicking his hair back and quickly remembered why he came in here. Mark turned to look at what he was talking about.

"Oh sure." Mark nodded seeing the dark bottle of what he deduced to be cologne. Jackson handed it over watching Mark take only a few spritz of it before handing it back.

"Thank you." Mark said adjusting his collar wondering if he should button the top button or not.

"No problem." Jackson smiled as he set the bottle down on the dresser beside him. Mark didn't respond as he was struggling to button the top button where the thickest of the material was.

Mark stepped back looking at his reflection wondering if he was going for the good boy look or not as his collar hugged his neck.

"Leave that one undone it looks more natural and relaxed that way." Jackson said nearing the older looking over his shoulder at Mark's reflection.

"Yeah?" Mark murmured as he then went to undo the top button with a bit of struggle.

"Let me help." Jackson said as he walked in front of the mirror reaching to undo Mark's collar.

Mark said nothing as he let Jackson undo it too shy to look ahead at Jackson. But he did turn his head when the younger also undid the second button making Mark raise his arms up a bit.

"Nope too much. We don't want to kill them. We just want to wound them a little." Jackson said with a smiled as he did the second button back up and patted the collar down.

"Wound who?" Mark shook his head pushing Jackson lightly.

"Who knows you might meet someone special girly and get married and find a nice home here. Then you can stay here and we could hang out more often than not. Sounds nice right?" Jackson said with a smile.

Mark didn't reply. There was this irritation that made his heart feel so low in his chest. A pain that made his skin itch and burn. This only seemed to be a sad beginning of this...this...this awful thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I don't bother too much with spellchecking texts as they are imperfect in real life heh. Also things are finally moving slowly but surely. Thanks for Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**(*Author's POV)**

These things often moved fast but felt slow. They had arrived at the gathering on time. Jackson was excited and Mark was nervous. When they arrived a pretty girl opened the door. She had brown honey colored eyes with long chocolate hair.

It turns out that she was Guānlín's little sister Mei. And with the introductions, Mark was stiff keeping his arms close to his body.

But keeping a move on as Mei was leading them to the kitchen where the rest of her family was. And whenever Jackson wasn't waving and saying hello to familiar faces they passed he made small talk with Mei.

"You're eighteen right? A year younger?" Jackson asked as he walked beside Mei leaving Mark to follow behind them.

"Yep! Only a year behind my brother. You're the same age as him right?" Mei questioned as she made her way around the house.

"Yeah, I remember you were smaller then though." Jackson said with a smile. Mark just followed as he understood their conversation feeling rather out of place in more ways than one.

"Yeah well, I'd like to point out I still am." She said with a shrug and a grin as it was true she was rather short.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Look at me."

"You're not short." She said shaking her head as she then turned into a large and well-lit room which turned out to be their destination.

Mei then approached two people who were looking over a paper of sorts on the counter.

"Mom the Wang family's here!" Mei said cheerfully as she neared them. Jackson and Mark walked in slowly taking in the three different faces now looking at them.

"Well my my. Is that who I think it is?" A lady who they guessed to be their mother Mrs. Xiao.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. and Mr. Xiao." Jackson greeted politely.

"Jiaer!" The young man in the room suddenly shouted with a happy smile. He then went over to Jackson with open arms and they collided in short but tight hug.

"Guānlín it's so good to see you!" Jackson said cheerfully as he patted the other's shoulder.

"I know it's been way too long! My god how much you've changed! Look at you!" Guānlín said punching Jackson's chest in awe of how much his childhood friend had grown up.

"Indeed are your parents here as well?" Mrs. Xiao stepped in to ask also eager to see some old but familiar faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say they couldn't make it. They were out on business but my mother is coming back tomorrow. Although she's under the weather." Jackson answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well once she gets better we must make plans to catch up."

"Of course. I'm sure she'd like that." Jackson nodded.

"And who's this?" Mr. Xiao spoke up gesturing to Mark who was still stood behind them near the entrance of the kitchen. Jackson perked up and went to grab Mark's wrist bringing him forwards.

"This is Mark Yien Tuan he's a guest of mine from America but he's actually Taiwanese himself as well." Jackson introduced with a smile.

"And do you speak Chinese?" Mr. Xiao asked in an accented English much like Mr. Wang's.

"I'm not fluent." Mark replied rubbing his arm a bit.

"And you said your name was Tuan?"

"Yes, that's my father's sir name." Mark nodded.

"A familiar name I feel. It's good to meet you." Mr. Xiao stepped forwards to shake Mark's hand. Mark did so with a slight bow of the head.

"Where are you from? Dear ask him where he's from." Mrs. Xiao asked her husband to translate.

"He's from America dear."

"Where exactly?"

"He's from LA California." Jackson answered for Mark.

"Oh? Is he a student?" Mrs. Xiao asked curious about the very handsome foreign young man.

This question stumbled Jackson as he actually didn't know if Mark was a working guy or a college student.

"She wants to know if you still go to school." Jackson asked Mark in English.

"Like college?"

"Yeah."

"Yes I do." Mark nodded.

"What do you study?" Mrs. Xiao asked before Jackson could translate as she understood Mark had said yes.

"She asked what subjects you take." Jackson again translated.

"Oh uh, I take finance, accounting, and education." Mark summed it up not going into details.

"Really?" Jackson asked surprised although it wasn't that surprising.

"Yeah." Mark replied and anxiously licked his lips.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Xiao asked.

"He's studying finance, accounting, and education. And may I ask how old you are?" Mr. Xiao answered his wife and then directed a question at Mark.

"I'm twenty."

"Really? You look young" Mr. Xiao replied with a slightly surprised expression Mark just nodded with a small smile for a response.

"What did you say?." Mrs. Xiao asked.

"I asked for his age. He's twenty older than them." Mr. Xiao replied to her gesturing at Jackson and Guānlín.

"Oh? And you said you were Taiwanese? What do your parents do?" She questioned.

"She is wondering what your parents did for work."

"My dad was a businessman." Mark answered as he lightly dug his nails into the skin of his arm.

"Our parents were close friends. We met when we're young but never were able to get close." Jackson added.

"Oh really? Well, any friends of the Wang family is a friend of ours." Mrs. Xiao went up to Mark with a kind face.

"She says that we all should be friends." Jackson translated not completely accurate but the point got across.

"Thank you." Mark replied in Mandarin figuring he could use a few simple words.

"Of course and I'd love to meet your family one day too. We could have a little gathering with us and the Wang's." She said with a happy smile.

Jackson hesitated to translate but decided he'd let Mark speak for himself so he did.

"She said she liked to plan a get together with your parents along with mine." He spoke to Mark in a quieter voice.

"...I'm sure they'd have loved to as well." Was all Mark could say hoping Jackson would explain things. Jackson blinked wondering how to translate it.

"Uh...he said they would have loved to but unfortunately they've passed away." Jackson spoke to her with a straight face. Her smile immediately fell and she took a small step back.

"Oh...oh my I'm sorry to hear that. You've my dearest apologize for your loss." She finally replied letting the information sink in as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"She says she's very sorry for your loss." Jackson spoke to Mark who was holding a misplaced pleasant expression trying not to worsen the atmosphere with showing sadness.

Mark just said thank you again as she gave him a sympathetic look as she then turned to her son.

"Go escort them around and be a good host." She ordered him as she then turned to Mei.

"You go and see if we have any other new guests here."

"Okay." They both replied and nodded. Mei left the kitchen but not before giving Jackson a wide smile. Jackson gave her a tightlipped grin back waving.

"So let me show you both to the food and refreshments yeah?" Guānlín approached them and lead them out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Your place is amazing by the way." Jackson complimented.

"Thanks but actually I have my own place. This is my parent's house."

"Oh really? You moved out already?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Yep, it's cause I got a girl." Guānlín said with a proud grin as he turned to lead them into a wide area of tables to sit, eat, and enjoy.

"Really? A girlfriend?"

"A fiancé." Guānlín corrected.

"A fiancé?? Wow." Jackson responded as Guānlín led them to an empty table which was beautifully decorated.

"I know."

"So where's your place?" Jackson spoke wanting to switch the subject.

"Not too far from here actually. A few blocks away there's this apartment complex we've got a nice four bedroom pad." Guānlín answered.

"Nice."

"Yep and what about you? I'd guess you'd have a somebody."

"What do you mean you'd guess?" Jackson crossed his arms.

"Come on I mean it in a nice way. You're a real looker I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Yeah well...I actually just got out of a relationship recently." Jackson looked down uncrossing his arms.

"Oh geez sorry about that man. Well if it wasn't meant to be then it's for the better right?" Guānlín said patting Jackson's shoulder.

"That's what I said." A new voice popped up from behind them only seen by Mark who saw him approach. The two turned to see another old friend.

"Yao how nice of you to join us." Guānlín spoke first having already greeted him earlier.

"But of course. And it's nice to finally see you as well friend." Yao sat beside Guānlín but not before slapping Jackson on the back with a kind force.

"It's nice to see you too Yao." Jackson replied rolling his eyes a bit.

"Oh and is this your guest you talked about?" Yao asked looking straight at Mark.

"Oh yeah. Yao this is Mark-Mark this is Yao-"

"It's nice to meet you, Mark." Yao spoke in English although he had a very thick accent.

"It's nice to meet you too." Mark nodded giving him a smile.

"So Mark where are you from?" Yao asked leaning forwards giving his attention to the other.

"I'm from LA." Mark replied.

"Oh nice, I'd like to visit one day."

Mark just responded with a nod and a soft smile.

"Tell me how old are you?" Yao asked curiously.

"I'm twenty."

"Oh, so you're older? How long have you known this guy?" Yao asked gesturing to Jackson.

"I have a name." Jackson spoke up but his friends paid no attention.

"Uh...technically I've known him since we were children. Its just...we've only gotten close just as of late." Mark answered.

"Ahh, so you're still not fully acquainted with the mayhem that is Jackson Wang."

"Well..."

"Oh, so you have?" Yao asked with raised brows.

"Mark n-"

"Let him talk. It's okay to tell me. What did he do?" Yao interrupted Jackson again.

"...He's provided many memories." Mark answered carefully.

"You're being nice I can tell. I'd imagine someone like you has a special somebody?"

"Hey, guys I can't understand a word you're saying." Guānlín suddenly spoke up.

"Shhh! I'm getting valuable information here." Yao hushed him in Mandarin. He then turned back to Mark waiting for an answer.

"...No, I'm single." Mark responded biting the corner of his mouth a bit.

"You want to get something to drink?" Guānlín whispered over to Jackson who was watching the two converse.

"Huh?" Jackson slowly turned his head to Guānlín.

"Let's get something to drink."

"Oh yeah sure." Jackson nodded as they both stood and he glanced at Mark a couple times as they left to where drinks and small snacks were.

"Well now so is Jackson I'm sure you know...that is if you were with him these past couple days." Yao switched the subject as the other two left.

"Yes, I know about it." Mark nodded softly glancing at Jackson's back that was nearing the refreshments table.

"How is he?"

"I'm not sure if he's hiding it or...he's just getting over it well."

"Mm...Well, I guess you're helping."

"Me?" Mark responded puzzled.

"Yeah because he has to focus on you as his guests so his mind can be elsewhere so he can forget about her and move on." Yao explained crossing his arms on the table.

Mark just nodded in response.

"And how long are you staying in Hong Kong for?"

"For the summer." Mark replied as he noticed Jackson walking back with two drinks in hand. They were quick.

"Oh? Do you got any special plans then?" Yao asked as the other two walked up to the table returning to their seats as all the other tables were taken.

"Nothing in particular." Mark shook his head then looking up at Jackson who had finally arrived and had handed a cup to him.

"You don't have anything planned? What's this about?" Yao asked Jackson in Mandarin as Mark took the cup from the younger.

"What?"

"He said you guys didn't have any plans."

"Oh we did but my mom got sick so I have to care for her." Jackson explained as he sat back down and Guānlín handed Yao a cup of ice water.

"Oh, I see. I hope she gets better. Is she still overseas?"

"No, she'll be arriving back tomorrow." Jackson answered as he sipped his water.

"Ahh well if she needs anything you know my grandma could cook up something for her."

"No no, we'll be okay. Thank you though."

"Are you sure we could cook something up for her as well. I'm sure cooking would be a task when she's sick. My sister is a great cook." Guānlín offered.

"...That'd be nice but we...I wouldn't want to ask that of you guys."

"Don't be ridiculous we want to help. My grandma makes too much anyway. Plus she adores your mom." Yao spoke.

"Yeah although it's my sister who's the better cook I'm sure my mom would also love to contribute a home made meal as well." Guānlín agreed.

"I guess...I guess that'd be heartwarming for her huh?"

"Of course. So we'll let them know and we'll have some dishes ready when she's here or when most convenient." Yao spoke with a smile.

"Thanks you guys and I'll make sure to thank them as well. I know my cooking is mediocre at best." Jackson said leaning back into his chair a bit.

"Anything if it's of help. And if it makes you feel better there's a reason we aren't offering to cook for your mom." Yao responded with a chuckle.

"Also true but I think it'd be best if you just drop the meals off. My dad made it clear he didn't want any guest so she could rest."

"Not a problem they'll understand. And worse come to worse we'll take it should they feel the itch to catch up." Guānlín said with a grin.

Jackson just lets a grin stretch across his face and extended both his hands to his friends feeling overwhelmed by their kindness. They understood giving him a hive-five and a fist bump.

"You guys are awesome." Jackson said bringing his arms in and as he leaned backed into his chair Mei snuck up behind Jackson quickly touching his back and shouting.

"Boo!"

"Wha-?!" Jackson jerked in his seat quickly turning to see who spooked him.

"Hehe did I scare you?" She giggled with a grin.

"Mei don't be childish." Guānlín scolded his younger sister.

"Oh, Mei it was you. Wanna sit down?" Jackson offered.

"I'd love to-"

"Didn't mother tell you to welcome the guests?" Guānlín asked raising a brow.

"Yeah I did but anyone who shows up this late is not getting a welcome. It's past being fashionably late now." She shook her head.

"Don't come crying to me when mom scolds you then." Guānlín said with a sigh.

"I won't don't worry. Now where should I sit?" She spoke as she eyed Mark from the corner of her eye as he was sat next to Jackson.

A weird déjà vu came over Mark remembering when he rode in the backseat for Lizzy to be next to Jackson. Although this time around he was more hesitant but did eventually scoot his chair back giving her a strained grin gesturing for her to take his seat.

"Why thank you, Mark." She said with a pleased smile as she gathered her dress to the side and sat down scooting back up to the table facing in the others direction.

"Geez Mei..." Guānlín mumbled and shook his head seeing the how she planted herself in Mark's seat.

"And who do we have here? What's your name?" Mei asks Yao ignoring her brother.

"The name is Yao. I'm a friend of Jackson and your brother." Yao replied pointing to them both.

"Oh, that's nice. Speaking of which I can't believe you're fluent in English too Jackson. How cool is that?" She said redirecting her attention to Jackson.

"Oh yeah when did you learn?" Guānlín asked curiously.

"I started when I was younger and it just stuck." Jackson nodded leaning on the table.

"That's amazing! You know you even kind of look foreign if you ask me." She complimented.

"Really?"

"His ego is big enough geez." Yao mumbled under his breath quietly.

And as they conversed Mark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Figuring nobody was paying attention to him he could peek at what the notification was.

_Jinyoung: Hello hyung how are things?_

Mark's eyes widen a bit at the message surprised Jinyoung had texted him so soon after leaving. He could easily see a very motherly side to Jinyoung. He began texting back as he tuned out those around him.

_Mark: Hello Jinyoung. Things are fine. How are you and JB?_

_Jinyoung: We're both fine as well. How's Jackson doing?_

_Mark: I can't say he's fine but he's acting like it._

_Jinyoung: I figured. Is he acting off?_

_Mark: Well...actually we are at a dinner party at the moment so I can't tell if it's just manners or he's being more reserved._

_Jinyoung: Oh really? Is he enjoying himself?_

_Mark: He's distracted I suppose_

_Jinyoung: Well if you're texting me right now is he there as well?_

_Mark: He is but they are conversing in Chinese so..._

_Jinyoung: Ahh I see. But don't you also speak it?_

_Mark: yeah_

_Jinyoung: Are you afraid of telling him?_

_Mark: I guess it's a mixture of reasons_

_Jinyoung: But if you understand them and they think you wouldn't that be a bit dangerous or 'very informing'_

_Mark: That's part of the reason. Not that I want to know their secrets but because I can't easily admit it anymore because of that._

_Jinyoung: Well you really cornered yourself hyung._

_Mark: Indeed_

_Jinyoung: I wish you luck with that then_

_Mark: thanks_

But before he could read Jinyoung's reply he suddenly felt a finger swipe across his face. His head shoots up and flinched back. It was Mei who was now examining her finger.

"Oh, you were right." Mei said tilting her head as she wiping her finger on the white table cloth. Jackson leaned over to examine her finger as well.

"See I told you that's just his natural skin. Now you wouldn't believe me if I told you he wakes up looking like he does now would you?" Jackson said throwing an arm over Mei's chair.

Mark wanted to ask why they were talking about his skin but then remembered he wasn't supposed to understand.

"Um, why did she swipe my face?" He asked also wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt.

"She said you were wearing makeup. Jackson said you weren't and she didn't believe him so she decided to wipe your face." Yao explained.

"I'm sorry did I surprise you?" She giggled patting Mark's arm.

"She asked if she startled you." Jackson translated.

"No, I'm fine." Mark shook his head forcing a smile as he'd prefer for her not to do that.

But as Jackson was translating the sound of a chair scooting back was heard then a yelp from a voice behind him as then a heaping helping of filled wine glasses and a tray came crashing down onto Mark's head.

Mei let out a short scream as it was nearby her and some spilled on her dress. No one could've acted quick enough as five glasses full of deep red wine fell onto Mark spilling down his head, back, and shoulders. The glasses spelt and clattered down on the table and some cracking on the floor.

Mark had let out a sharp gasp like the rest who saw the incident. He moved to stand but his chair wouldn't move much with the now statue like man responsible was stood right behind him in shock. So Mark had to step over his chair and to the side.

"Mark! Are you okay??" Jackson immediately stood and went over to the older who was slowly lowering his tense shoulders staring at the ground as wine dribbled off his hair and onto his face.

"Are you okay??" Jackson's asked again grabbing one of the fancy napkins off the table and went to wipe at Mark's face. But as he did that the waiter seemed to finally unfreeze.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! It was an accident I swear!" The man spoke quickly still stiff with his movements. Jackson turned to the man to reply on Mark's behalf.

"It's fine just be more careful." Jackson replied in an upset tone as he guided Mark away from the mess.

"Guānlín where's the bathroom?" Jackson asked as Mark made a swift grab for his phone off the table wiping it on the side of his pants.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Guānlín stood up quickly making his way to lead them away.

Jackson hooked arms with Mark as they made their way through the guest who looked at Mark oddly. But ignoring their looks they quickly made it to an unoccupied restroom.

"Take your time. And if you like you could borrow a shirt." Guānlín offered as they stepped into the large restroom.

"He asked if you want to borrow a shirt." Jackson translated.

"No it's fine I wouldn't want to trouble him." Mark replied wiping his brow as he felt wine drip down the sides of his face.

"He said no because he wouldn't want to trouble you."

"That's not a problem it's the very least we could do. I'm going to find a shirt that'll work but since we haven't unpacked all our clothes I'll see what I can find. I'll be back." Guānlín spoke quickly as he then dashed away to find something for Mark to temporarily wear.

"...He's going to get you something to wear anyways." Jackson spoke as he went to close and lock the door.

"No choice then." Mark muttered as he began getting some toilet paper wrapping it around his hand and wetting it in the sink a tiny bit as he then began wiping his forehead with it.

"Mark, don't you want to use a towel?" Jackson questioned as he pulled a medium sized towel off a shelf.

"I don't want to stain them they're white." Mark mumbled as his toilet paper began tearing as he wiped it across his skin.

Jackson didn't even bother with replying as he just began wetting the towel and squeezing out the water and nearing Mark's head. Mark backed away from the pearly white towel.

"Jackson wait-" Mark tried to protest but Jackson cornered him and tossed the towel on the elders head and began vigorously rubbing his head.

"Ah ah okay okay!" Mark bent forwards tying to lessen the rough scrubbing. Jackson then stopped and pulled the towel off and began dabbing and wiping Mark's face.

Mark just stood still not wanting the other to accidentally jab him in the eye. And when Jackson finally stopped he let out a small amused sounding breath.

"Ah...I've made your face red." Jackson spoke letting his face split into a smile at Mark's appearance.

Chuckling he went back to the sink to rinse the towel and squeezed it out for a second use. Mark then walked over and looked into the mirror seeing his now very messy hair and pink tinted face.

"What did you do?"

"I'll fix it hold still."

"No I can do it myself-" Mark tried to take the towel away from the other but was stopped as Jackson just put a hand on his shoulder stilling him as he again went to wipe off Mark's face.

"You smell like wine now. So much for that cologne." Jackson spoke as he brushed away Mark's damp hair from his face.

"Thanks." Mark mumbled as he stiffened up at their close proximity.

"You're welcome." Jackson replied as he then began raking his fingers through Mark's hair. Mark's eyes fluttered open as he saw Jackson's eyes focused on fixing his hair. But then he looked down meeting eyes with Mark again.

"You're still pink. Did I tint your skin or something?" Jackson asked as he wiped Mark's cheek with his thumb. Mark lowly replied as he looked down not able to look Jackson in the eyes this close.

"...Unfortunately."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well well that's that for this chapter I guess. Thanks for Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**(*Author's POV)**

How would one describe the atmosphere of the awkward and slightly tense air as they explained why they had to depart early? Once Mrs. Xiao heard what had happened she was so apologetic and mortified something like that had happened to one of her guests.

Yao said a goodbye with a quick hug to Jackson as did Guānlín whom also made sure to say sorry about the accident to Mark. And as this, all was happening Mark was dressed in a plain shirt that was too big for him as Guānlín said that he could even keep it. And Mrs. Xiao insisted she'd take his ruined shirt off his hands.

She had offered Mark to get him new clothes but Mark quickly but politely declined. So once everything was settled Mark and Jackson were escorted to the front door to leave but not before Mei came charging down the stairs in a new dress having changed.

"Hold on!" Mei called as she made her way down the staircase as fast as her heels would allow. Her family and departing guest turned to see who was calling.

"You're leaving??" Mei asked as she was finally on the floor quickly approaching them.

"Yeah, Mark smells of alcohol even though he hasn't had a sip." Jackson replied lightheartedly.

"You're just taking him home right? You'll come back?" She asked curiously with hopeful eyes.

"She has a point dear. You could always come back. The gathering isn't even halfway over." Mrs. Xiao spoke up.

"Thank you but I think we'll have to call it a night. I wouldn't want to leave Mark alone." Jackson replied giving them a smile.

"Aww, but we'll hang out soon though right?" Mei pouted.

"I don't know about soon but we'll definitely have to make plans." Jackson spoke giving her a thumbs up.

"Definitely!" Mei said enthusiastically.

"Oh, actually that reminds me Jackson dear if you'd be kind enough to give me your mother's number. I'd also love to wish her well. Oh, but where did I leave my phone??" Mrs. Xiao said as she looked around.

"Oh, no need to run and find it you can just ask my friend Yao he has it." Jackson said as he didn't want her to scramble to find her phone.

"Speaking of which I don't think I have your number either." Guānlín said as he pulled out his phone quickly pulling up a new contact for Jackson to put his number in.

"Right." Jackson nodded as he took the phone and typed in his number and handed it back.

"Hey send it to me." Mei whispered to her brother.

"Not happening." He whispered back sharply. She just rolled her eyes and huffed holding her tongue as their mother was there.

"Well we should get going we don't want to keep you from your other guest any longer." Jackson said as he put a hand on the back of Mark's arm signaling for him to walk out the door.

"Of course have a safe drive back. And give Mark my sincerest apologies again." Mrs. Xiao spoke to them as they exited the house.

"I will. Goodnight!" Jackson waved and Mark followed suit giving them a small smile as well.

They both made their way to Jackson's car which was parked within the expensive looking neighborhood making his car seem less impressive. And once they were inside they both buckled up and Jackson stuck his key in and started the car.

"And just when I thought we could have a normal evening of food and idle chat ha nope." Jackson spoke shaking his head as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Heh." Mark chuckled quietly.

"Is your head okay?" Jackson asked glancing at Mark.

"Physically?" Mark replied rather randomly. Of course physically what else he thought.

"Yeah, it seemed like it'd hurt."

"I'm okay...although that tray..." Mark sighed rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"Ahh yeah, that clanging noise it made was no joke." Jackson again shook his head also trying to find a reason why all these things where happening.

"Mm." Mark agreed as he then plucked at his still damp dress pants that clung to his skin stickily.

"But other than that did you enjoy what little time we spent there?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah as yeah it was great or yeah as in sure it was fine?" Jackson asked for the older to clarify.

"Um...it was a nice experience." Mark replied biting his lip a bit.

"Just like how I've provided you with many 'new memories'?" Jackson raised a brow.

"No."

"...Are you upset?" Jackson blurted out the first thought he had to Mark's quieter responses.

"Why would I be?"

"My bad it's just your hard for me to read. I really can't gauge if you liked it or not." Jackson explained himself a bit.

"Oh...it's probably because I um...haven't been to a social event like this in a while." Mark responded licking his lip momentarily.

"Ahh...nerves?"

"Hmm...I guess." Mark shrugged a tiny bit.

"You're not nervous now though right?" Jackson again questioned exactly what he wondered.

"Uh-no?"

"Why did you sound unsure? I don't scare you do I?" Jackson asked with a surprised look.

"No." Mark shook his head.

"Are you uncomfortable then?"

"No, I'm fine really."

"...If you say so. But you do have to help me out here. At times it's kind of like I'm trying to tell what a wall is feeling."

"..."

"...Not that you're like a wall! I meant it as a metaphor or uh describing you know how I try to like get closer to you but I mean it's not easy. But then again all these crazy mishaps aren't helping. So honestly it's kind of a mess but not a crazy mess cause like how crazy could blabbering to a wall be? Again that being a metaphor." Jackson rambled taking one hand off the wheel to gesture along with his words occasionally.

"It's okay I get it."

"...Well good, I didn't want to come off like I was calling you names. And even so, I feel like it was mean so feel free to metaphor me. It'd be fair plus I'd feel less guilty."

"...Metaphor you?"

"Yeah." Jackson nodded.

"...Uh...what's the opposite of a wall?"

"Ahhh I'm sorry sometimes I just say things." Jackson sighed out regretfully not answering Mark's question.

"I can tell."

"Sorry I interrupted. Go on."

"...A metaphor?...I don't know about a metaphor but you kind of look like squirtle."

"Pfft, a Pokémon? How do I look blue and bald?" Jackson glanced at him with playful wide eyes.

"No your smile or uh..like when you grin it's the same."

"...How did he look again? Wait how do I look when I grin?" Jackson tilted his head to the side a bit in thought trying to remember the 2D character.

"Like squirtle." Mark responded with a smile. Jackson looked at him also giving him a smile.

"Well I don't know if I should be happy or not but thank you nonetheless I guess."

"You're welcome." Mark replied staring at the side of Jackson's face. He found it oddly heartwarming to see the younger happy. It made him happy.

**\---**

And as they conversed they had realized they hadn't even taken the opportunity to eat during the gathering so they decided to pick up a meal for a quick dinner. After that, they drove the rest of the short drive arriving at their destination.

Once they were back home they both exited the car full and ready to relax for the night. Getting inside they took off their shoes and Jackson immediately collapsed onto the couch.

"Aaah I ate too much..." Jackson groaned as he leaned on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mark said as he moved stiffly careful not to let his pants get anywhere near their expensive looking furniture.

"Oh yeah okay." Jackson replied just having remembered Mark had been coated in wine all the while.

Mark moved upstairs and quickly bid rid of his ruined pants and set aside his borrowed shirt. And after completely getting out of his clothes he went into his shower and bathed thoroughly. He washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner twice.

And after showering for what was the second time that day he went about finding some comfortable clothes settling on a hoodie and some track pants. He then left to find Jackson wondering what the other was up to.

The light to his room was on but as his door was open revealing it to be empty. Mark then headed down the stairs only to spot that Jackson had changed into gym clothes and was currently doing sit ups in his living room.

Not sure how exactly to approach the other should he not want to be bothered he slowly made his way down the stairs. His presence was only made known as the shuffling of his feet were heard on the floor.

"Oh Mark you out already?" Jackson asked pulling himself up in one last sit up as he made eye contact from his place sitting on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Nice well I got bored so I kind of started distracting myself a bit but I was thinking since it's kind of early we could still do something." Jackson spoke as he adjusted his hat.

"Like what?"

"I don't know but I'm tired of TV. Come here." Jackson said as he climbed on the couch on his knees grabbing Mark's forearms and pulling him over the couch.

"Wh-Hold on Gaah!" Mark made noises of surprise as he was quite literally pulled over onto the couch causing him to slide onto it ending up upside down with Jackson still holding Mark's arms like a pair of reigns.

Jackson let Mark's arms go as the elder was on his stomach bent awkwardly. Mark swung his legs over letting himself fall on to the couch laying face down.

He could hear Jackson's slight laughter and as he went to push himself up but Jackson was quicker as he speedily planted himself on the seat that was Mark's butt and lower back.

"Hey!" Mark protested as he was pinned down by the other who was heavier than him.

"Oh wow I didn't know the couch could talk. What technology will they think of next?" Jackson replied leaning back resting an arm on the back of the couch and one on Mark's back.

"Jack you're heavy." Mark mumbled slightly out of breath as he was still faced down.

"Jack?" Jackson looked at Mark with curious eyes hearing his name shortened.

"Yeah, it's short for Jackie." Mark replied with a tiny strain to speak.

And in retaliation Jackson then proceeded to kick his legs on top of the couch along with Mark's as he then twisted his hat so the bill was facing forwards so he could lie on top of the older as his head rested on the dip of the back of Mark's neck.

Mark groaned aloud at the extra weight that completely smushed him. Not really able to talk now he decided he could finally reach the other.

"Get off or else." Mark spoke muffled as he readied his hand.

"This couch has some nerve geez." Jackson laughed out as he happily crossed his arms over his chest not moving.

"If you don't I'll give you a wet willy!" Mark warned as he sucked on his finger readying the saliva.

"What the heck is a wet willy??" Jackson asked sounding amused. Not for long as Mark reached back easily locating the other's ear and sticking his wet finger in Jackson's ear and twisted it.

"GAahhh!!!" Jackson immediately squirmed and sat up and hopped off Mark holding his ear as though it'd been shot off.

Mark then quickly sat up and wiped his finger on his pants expressing mirth at the shocked expression Jackson was making.

"What was that?!"

"A wet willy." Mark replied popping his neck.

"It was wet but wait don't tell me you used your spit??" Jackson asked with wide eyed as he grabbed his shirt and began cleaning his ear.

Mark just lightly chuckled in confirmation as he fixed his hair as it was still damp.

"Geeehgk...what happened to your wonderful personality? Do angels abuse people's ears nowadays??"

"Only those who deserve it." Mark responded sticking his tongue out at the younger feeling five years younger himself.

Jackson also seemed to be more playful as he decided to initiate round two or was it three of manhandling Mark. He then lunged at the older but Mark was quick to block him as their hands clashed. They now had their hands interlocked in a weird struggle pushing against each other.

But as they fought they wore strained smiles and a bubbling laughter came out of Mark as he started to lose the battle letting his arms bend. Seeing that he had the upper hand, Jackson then pinned Mark's arms back against the couch as he the swung himself onto Mark's lap.

But as he sat on Mark like a chair his torso was also twisted as he was still holding Mark's arms. On the other hand, Mark wasn't about to be pinned again so he then kicked up his legs throwing Jackson off balance.

Jackson then fell to the side onto the couch with his hat falling askew on his head. Both had begun panting a bit between their laughing. But as he went down he still kept a grip on Mark bringing the other along with him.

Mark ended up being pulled on the edge of the couch beside the other. Jackson then moved his legs off Mark as he then let go of him letting him fall to the floor. Mark too caught up in breathing and laughing didn't even mind he face planted onto the floor.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Jackson asked fixing his hat back on his head as he liked it smiling as he looked over to where Mark laid acting as though he hadn't meant for that to happen. Mark just turned himself over and sat up.

"You okay?" Jackson asked again leaning closer to Mark still laying down as he was level with the older that way.

"Are we kids?" Mark sighed out but still wore a smile as he was red from exertion and happiness.

"Well, we aren't adults that's for sure." Jackson replied as we swung his legs over the couch and went to help Mark off the floor.

"True." Mark nodded as he allowed himself to be pulled off the floor and back onto the couch. He sat right beside the other leaning back suddenly more tired than before.

He looked at Jackson who had leaned his neck back staring up. His skin was shiny with a light coat of sweat.

Feeling bold and overcome with a weird urge to care for the younger Mark leaned over and wiped at Jackson's forehead brushing his hair away from his face and patting the boy's forehead with the back of his hand.

"I sweat too easy." Jackson commented not even flinching as Mark touched him.

"Mm." Mark said lowering his hand and casually wiping the dampness away on the knee of his pants.

Jackson lazily turned his head towards Mark.

"You know I just realized...that you are probably the first person I spent so much time with alone."

"How?" Mark looked back at him unsure how true those words were.

"I'm usually with two or more people at a time." Jackson explained unblinkingly staring at Mark's face.

"But with your girlfriends?" Mark asked quieter.

"Yeah but...with them we usually went out with other couples or out somewhere with many people or...when we were alone it would be for a short while. Like I mean alone with no one else in the vicinity." Jackson explained gesturing to the empty house.

"...That being a bad thing?" Mark asked rubbing his nose a bit.

"No, actually it's really interesting. Since my attention is rarely on one person alone." Jackson said staring ahead but again slowly turned to look at the side of Mark's face.

"That being a good thing?"

"Well when it comes to relationships no but since I'm not...but I don't mind this since you're nice to be around."

"...Thanks." Mark suddenly said as he pressed his thumbs together looking oddly sentimental.

"Of course wouldn't you agree?" Jackson asked leaning closer to the older. Mark didn't respond as he just nodded his head and chewed on his lower lip.

Jackson pursed his lips at the lack of vocal response but he then gently put his hand on Mark's wrist tugging at it. Mark let his arm lose letting Jackson take his hand into his and interlocked their fingers.

Mark's eyes quickly darted to their connected hands. He felt a wave of nervousness flood his mind as he tried to shallow his breaths and force his heart to slow.

Jackson who was in contrast completely at ease took advantage of the small room made moving closer to the other letting their hands rest between them. Jackson noticed Mark's stillness and decided to lighten the mood.

He raised their intertwined hands to his head and began using the back of Mark's hand as a towel. Mark just chuckled biting his tongue feeling his ears tingle.

In a small retaliation Mark then took control of his hand and hit Jackson's head with a bit more force. Jackson smiled as he then overtook their hands leading their hands to his mouth and bared his teeth.

Seeing this Mark's eyes widened and he tugged their hands away making Jackson follow with his mouth open.

"Hey what are you doing??" Mark said pushing Jackson's face away with his free hand.

Jackson then shifted his face quickly as Mark was pressing it successfully licking Mark's hand.

"Ew!" Mark pulled his hand away wiping the saliva off. And in this moment Jackson then took the chance to finally bite Mark's hand as well as his own.

"Ah! What are you a dog??" Mark said ripping his hand away from Jackson wiping it once again on his clothes.

Jackson stuck out his tongue like a dog and leaned his face super close to Mark's face.

"No!" Mark scolded as he then turned away and leaned to the side separating their faces. Jackson followed him until he couldn't anymore causing him to fall onto Mark's lap.

Jackson gave up with a laugh as he pushed himself up to just lean on the older side with a goofy grin.

"What are we doing?" Jackson mumbled as he let all his weight lean on Mark making his face squish against the smaller shoulder.

"Being stupid." Mark replied as he straightened himself a bit letting the younger lean on him.

"Were being young." Jackson added as his words came out in a slight mumble as his cheek was pressed against Mark's arm.

Mark just made a noncommittal noise in response as he just tried to relax and enjoy the moment.

"I miss her..." Jackson spoke out of the blue. The comment halted Mark's thoughts and made every word the other spoke achingly clear.

"Oh?" Was all that Mark could put forth in response.

"...I'd usually spend a night like this with her. And play around like we did...we'd ignore the TV just to pay attention to each other." Jackson spoke unblinkingly just spilling out what was on his mind.

"...She hurt you." Mark reminded.

"I know...but I guess I just miss...miss being able to hold someone." Jackson replied as he moved himself off Mark a bit.

"..."

"Is there something wrong with me? For missing her?" Jackson asked as the air switched from lighthearted to serious in a second.

"...Maybe you just...miss love." Mark suggested looking down at their legs that were beside each other.

"...Perhaps you're right...I just never thought about it like that." Jackson replied lifting his hat to comb a hand through his hair.

"Mm."

"I guess I'm just a lonely soul forever wandering in search of the right one. How sad." Jackson spoke making fun of himself with a tired laugh.

"Don't mock yourself."

"Heh well, it's kind of true. I'm a people person. I thrive off being around those who make me happiest. And when she did what she did she left me...with nothing but memories. It doesn't make me proud to say it hurts." Jackson admitted.

"...I'd imagine it would but...there are still many others around you who want you to be happy."

"Yeah, I know...I can practically hear Jinyoung and JB in my head telling me to just move on." Jackson chuckled.

Mark said nothing wondering what he should say to the younger who was so kindly opening up to him. Did he want to say what he thought Jinyoung and JB would? Or maybe share the words he knew he should say?

He wasn't sure but he made certain to ignore the small suggestions that his heart was whispering to his brain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What is this chapter? I don't know but there you go. Thanks for Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**(*Author's POV)**

Everything proceeded as normal as Mark had hoped. They talked for a while longer and just sat there beside each other. Jackson often came off as fun-loving and humorous but Mark understood there were other sides to him.

So after a while, they decided to go to bed. And now Mark was alone in bed in his temporary room beside Jackson's. He laid there and thought and pondered. There was something up with him. He knew that much.

Mark is an intelligent guy so it didn't take him weeks of confusion or denial to realize what was up. For as long as he could remember he always dated and had his gaze upon girls.

But one day in one of the most meaningful talks he's had was when he was enlightened by his oldest sister Grace that his eyes didn't have to just gaze upon girls. That just because his friends did so didn't mean that it was expected of him too.

So he figured he wouldn't. He wouldn't limit himself. And this revaluation happened coincidentally at the same time he was shipped off to Korea for his schooling. There where guy on guy contact was a lot more accepted and natural. But not in a gay way.

So this experience confused him as he admittedly was attracted to a number of his friends throughout his time there in a rather homosexual way. But coming from America where these things have a clear line between what was gay and what wasn't; Mark felt guilty for taking the friendly kisses to heart.

When he left he hoped to leave those conflicting emotions there. But only seemed to find the same thing here in HongKong. As Jackson was the epitome of everything Mark feared to fall in love with.

Jackson was popular, very good looking, a chatter box, an achiever, amazingly athletic, and most of all...most likely straight. Also, he's a male but he already crossed that bridge a while ago. And there Mark was wanting to slap himself silly.

He was irritated at himself. He was angered and frustrated with his body, brain, and heart for causing him to be so undoubtedly attracted to Jackson in such a way. Gritting his teeth he knew this was going to be bad.

He could tell...this...thing would grow. And as much as his heart wanted to be excited about the potential of love, reality and all its cruelness made sure to remind Mark why it'd be better to just smash this thing while he still could.

Otherwise, he was asking for trouble and heartache. But here's the problem...his brain seemed to be in cahoots with his heart. His mind making the thought of something with Jackson so appealing that it shut up his rationality whenever it could.

It made itself to be painstakingly clear. You are going to fall for Jackson Wang. And you're going to be so happy you'll want to cry and you're going to be so sad you'll just wanna die and you'll be so in love that no one else will do.

All in all, Mark might just need another vacation.

**\---**

"For heaven's sake Jackson I can walk up the stairs myself." Mrs. Wang spoke as Jackson was glued to her side holding her arm as they walked up the steps slowly.

Jackson had just picked up his mother from the airport as the sun had just made its full appearance for the morning. And as expected from the son that put his parents at top concern he had made sure he assisted his mother as she was still a bit weak.

And it took them nearly twice as long as it normally would to climb the stairs. Mark also had just woken up from the noise of them conversing. Jackson had let Mark sleep as he went to pick his mother up.

"Okay dear, I'm okay now." Mrs. Wang said as they arrived at her room.

"Lay down lay down." Jackson said ignoring her words as he guided her to his parent's bed. Mrs. Wang just gave Jackson a look but did as he asked.

"I'm going to get your luggage. Will you be okay?" Jackson asked as he stood away from her finally.

"Yes dear, I'm really fine so no need to worry so much."

"Perhaps but you still need to rest I know how you are with flights." Jackson replied.

"Oh poo. I'm well enough flight or not."

"You still need rest. So just let me go get your stuff." Jackson responded as he then turned and left the room. There he saw a now sleepy but awake Mark standing at the doorway of his room still in his pajamas.

"Oh good morning." Jackson greeted the older nearing him.

"Morning. Is your mother here?" Mark asked as he stepped away from his room.

"Yeah, we just got back from the airport." Jackson replied as he passed Mark heading down the stairs. Seeing as Jackson was busy with something Mark didn't bother to question further and decided it was best to change and ready himself.

And a short while later after Jackson brought in his mother's luggage  Mark also finished dressing and freshening up.

"Is that a sink I hear? Is Mark awake? I thought I heard his voice." Mrs. Wang said as Jackson had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded as he put a hand on her leg and gently began massaging them knowing her legs were tired.

"I want to speak to him." She said as she began to sit up.

"Wait no! Just lie down I'll go get him." Jackson said stopping his actions and stood up.

"I can get up-"

"No mom just stay please. I'll get him so stay here." Jackson insisted as he then quickly exited the room to find Mark.

He entered Mark's room not bothering to knock and as he made his way inside Mark popped out from the connected bathroom changed and clean.

"Oh, there you are. My mother wants to say hello. Come on." Jackson said going up to him and put a hand on the others back guiding him out of the room as Mark just nodded showing he understood.

And just a few strides they were at the room. Jackson ushered Mark inside who was oddly stiff. Perhaps for the fact that just last night he confirmed to himself how very fond of Mrs. Wangs youngest son.

"Mark dear how nice is it to see you." Mrs. Wang said reaching her hands out for his as she was sat up in the bed.

"You as well Mrs. Wang." Mark replied as he went to hold her extended hands.

"Has Jackson treated you well? I heard some unexpected events happened?"

"Yes, very and everything made a nice memory." Mark answered as she squeezed his hands.

"Getting your stuff stolen a nice memory? You are awful sweet for sugar coating that but I must say I'm sorry again. I had hoped you'd have an enjoyable experience here."

"It has been enjoyable don't worry." Mark nodded giving her a smile.

"Such a sweet thing you are. Well, you deserve a much better time here regardless. And with that...Jackson?" Mrs. Wang spoke as she then shifted her attention to her son as she still held Mark's hands.

"Yes?" Jackson answered.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked curiously.

"Oh uh well I plan to make breakfast then...well mostly stick around here."

"You don't plan to go out?"

"I need to look after you mother." Jackson responded with unblinking eyes.

"Jackson I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You and Mark can't just stay here and do nothing."

"Mom I'm not just going to leave you here alone. I just won't and you won't convince me otherwise." Jackson stubbornly replied.

"...Jackson, you cannot expect our guest to stay here for the rest of the summer." She spoke in Cantonese with a unpleased face.

"Well...I don't know how long it will take for you to get better so..." Jackson responded also in Cantonese.

"Jackson, with all that's happened I won't have Mark just sit around here just because I'm here. I would be so upset with myself should I let him come all this way to spend his time here in this house." She spoke letting Mark's hand go speaking in a serious tone.

"...Mother, I think Mark would agree with me though. Your safety and health are more important than a vacation." Jackson replied in English letting Mark in on their conversation. Jackson then quickly looked over at Mark waiting for him to agree.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to risk anything, Mrs. Wang." Mark spoke nodding in agreement.

"I know I'm old and I get sick but I not so old as to where I need to have caretakers. I appreciate your willingness and want to help me but frankly dears I don't need all this." She spoke looking frustrated. She was tired and drained and seemed to be growing emotional.

"Mom we aren't here to belittle you. Not at all. I'm doing this because I don't want something bad to happen. I love you too much." Jackson said moving past Mark to go to her side and take her hands in his.

"I know love...it's just I don't like this at all." She said as her eyes crinkled and grew pink holding back tears.

"Don't cry, mother. I don't like to see you cry. You just need to realize I'm doing this because I really care. You aren't a bother, far from it." Jackson spoke as he went to put an arm around her.

"...Thank you, sweetheart, but...we have to come to some sort of compromise. I can't just have Mark here when his time is limited." She spoke in Cantonese again.

Jackson not having the tack his mother hoped he had just turned to Mark and told on her.

"She's worried about you." Jackson spoke but was quickly smacked by Mrs. Wang.

"Me? No need to worry about me. I'm okay with anything."

"See mom he's fine."

"Jackson how could you just impose on his kindness like that??" She scolded him.

"He doesn't mind. We're friends now. He understands right Mark?" Jackson said again looking Mark in the eye wanting more cooperation from the older.

"Yes of course." Mark nodded firmly.

"Do you think I'll be okay with him going home and his family asks him what he did on his trip only to say that he was not only robbed but also spent a large portion of his time taking care of the host of his stay?? I don't think so, Jackson. I'd rather call one of our relatives to care for me before I ask Mark to stick around here for knows how long."  Mrs. Wang ranted quickly in her other well-known language Mandarin.

"But mom y-"

"Mrs. Wang if I must say that I am perfectly content here. Your house is beautiful and I'm perfectly happy here. I prefer this over social activities anyways. I mean just last night I had wine spilled all over me-"

"Not helping." Jackson cut Mark off not wanting that bit of information out.

"What wine??" Mrs. Wang asked frowning not wanting to be kept in the dark.

"Its nothing just a small accident." Jackson said anxiously hugging her closer.

"Yes but besides that, I also share Jackson's sentiments. What kind of person would I be if I put myself before you?" Mark spoke with very sincere eyes.

"...Your parents raised you well." She spoke giving him a smile with sad eyes.

Mark couldn't seem to make a vocal reply as he just gave her a tightlipped grin in response.

"So does that mean everything's okay?" Jackson asked slipping his arm off her just holding her hands.

"I suppose but I wish for you to at least plan something to do here to entertain our guest." She said with a thoughtful look.

"No problem we'll make good use of the pool and board games okay?" Jackson tried to reassure her Mark wouldn't be bored.

"Yes well, I hope that's not all. Now go on and eat breakfast I'm going to catch up on sleep."

"Oh okay do you want me to save you some?" Jackson asked.

"No thanks dear I'll cook for myself if you don't mind."

"My cooking isn't that bad." Jackson pouted.

"Sure dear but stick to the simple stuff okay?"

"Well, I don't know anything but the simple stuff." Jackson replied with a laugh.

"Yes yes now go on now the more rest I get the quicker I'll get better." She said with a smile shooing them out the door.

"Sure thing and just shout if you need anything. If I don't answer just give me a call as I'll make sure to always have my phone near me okay?" Jackson said patting his pants where his phone was tucked into his pocket.

"I will now go along."

"Okay sleep well." Jackson said in English letting Mark hear that they were going to leave.

Mark also bowed his head and gave her a kind smile as they exited the room with Jackson closing the door behind them.

**\---**

And as they left down the stairs they both made it their mission to make a decent breakfast. But ultimately decided simplicity would be best as they both made a simple breakfast of sausage and egg.

"Okay, but we have like two board games. Monopoly and Scramble both which actually your parents bought for me during one of their visits here for Christmas." Jackson said as he took a seat across from Mark as their food was ready and set to eat.

"Really?" Mark responded a tad surprised.

"Yeah but the problem is I'm not sure how long my mom will be needing assistance so there might be a chance we'll either get really good at spelling and banking or become professional swimmers." Jackson joked as he took a mouthful of eggs.

"What do you normally do?" Mark chuckled and questioned also starting to eat his smaller portion of food.

"Uhhh swimming I guess."

"No, when you're home." Mark shook his head smiling as Jackson was misinterpreting his question.

"Well, then I guess spelling since money gives me headaches."

"No seriously." Mark sputtered a bit with a widening smile.

"Seriously math may have been my best subject but it's different when subtraction comes to your wallet-"

"I meant what would you normally do when you are stuck at home?" Mark cut him off as he was humored but still wanted to know the answer to his question.

"Oh um...when am I stuck at home?" Jackson questioned back with a high pitched laugh making Mark smile as he chewed his second bite.

"Like when you're are sick or it's storming outside." Mark responded after swallowing.

"...Well, when I'm sick I kind of just sleep and relax so that's out. And when it's storming I do something indoors with friends."

"That being?"

"Movies party games and enjoying company." Jackson answered with a partially full mouth.

"...Will that work?"

"I've never played spin the bottle with one other person but I'd  imagine that'd be very interesting." Jackson responded with an amused tone.

"True, not many games would work with just two people."

"I had a lot of games in mind but I don't know why it's just donning on me it won't work with just the two of us." Jackson said as he took another large bite of his food.

"You do have a deck of cards though right?" Mark asked.

Jackson stopped his chewing as he scratched his head and looked down. He then looked back up at Mark and shook his head.

"No? Hmm well then..."

"We could make our own cards." Jackson suddenly spoke his idea.

"Make them?"

"Yeah like we'll need a lot of paper and some different color pens but it could work."

"They'd get damaged easily but it's an idea." Mark nodded.

"Okay so making fifty-two cards is now on our list of things to do so we won't get bored what else? Swimming? You have trunks right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so there's that...and...?" Jackson asked slowly nibbling on his food.

"TV?"

"To wind down at night sure. We'll have to come to an agreement of which movies we both want to watch."

"Mm." Mark nodded.

"And...what else is there? What can we do that will take up excess time?"

"Start a subject you're passionate about?" Mark just thought aloud but immediately bit his lips together after saying the words.

"Are you saying that I talk a lot??" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"No?"

"Why do you sound so guilty??" Jackson asked leaning forwards over the table nearing Mark.

"No, I said that because you talk and I like to listen...?"

"Are you lying? How could my angel lie??" Jackson said with a small gasp.

"That's not it. Just last night we did just that. We talked till we had to go to bed."

"...Okay, so you keep your wings white another day." Jackson sat back giving up the interrogation.

Mark just sighed in response as he finished up what was left of his breakfast.

"Wait...speaking of days...when is Youngjae's graduation?? Shoot I need to text Jinyoung." Jackson spoke hurriedly as he pulled out his phone quickly doing as he said.

That'd right Jackson's friend was going to be having his graduation ceremony in a few days. Mark had volunteered to actually go along with him to Korea for the event.

_Jackson: Hey when is Youngjae's graduation again?????_

_Jackson: ?????_

_Jackson: Text me ASAP_

Jackson then set his phone on the table as he would wait for a response.

"I really hope it's a while longer from now."

"Will you not be able to go?" Mark asked in a quiet voice.

"...Not if my mother isn't in good condition then no." Jackson sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"Ah..." Mark responded softly. He felt bad for Jackson as so many things were going wrong for him. He watched as Jackson checked his phone for any reply from Jinyoung only to see a blank lock screen.

"What am I going to do..."

"...I'm sure they'll understand." Mark said in hope to reassure the other a bit.

"I know they'll understand it's just I really had hoped to go. A high school graduation only comes once in a persons life." Jackson sighed pushing away his mostly finished plate of food.

Mark made no response as they let a silence fall upon them. How could he help the younger Mark wondered?

"I figure your father wouldn't be comfortable if I were to look over your mother?" Mark asked breaking the quiet.

"...Uhh...you're serious??" Jackson responded sitting up looking at Mark with wide eyes and a surprised expression.

"Yes."

"...I'm sorry for ever doubting you Mark really I am."

"Why?" Mark raised a brow at him.

"Where do you hide them? My gosh." Jackson then leaned his chin on his hand resting himself forwards on the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wings."

"Jackson you're off topic." Mark shook his head as he had crossed his arms and grasped himself tightly showing his embarrassment in that manner.

"Sorry, but your question was that if my dad would mind if you were to care for my mom while I travel to Korea for my friend's graduation?"

"Yes."

"...Uhh well, I'd would say he'd say no but I really can't say for certain. But it's likely that he wouldn't." Jackson lowered his hands so his arms rested on top of the table.

"Right..."

"That was so nice of you to suggest though. Really." Jackson said extending his arm towards Mark opening his hand. Mark eyed the hand for just a split second registering what Jackson wanted.

He then remembered he had done something similar with Yao and Guānlín at the gathering last night. So Mark then just moved his arm off himself to give Jackson a high-five only to have Jackson snap his hands shut onto his.

"Seriously Mark you're wonderful-" Jackson said but his phone then noisily buzzed on the table. Jackson let go of Mark and quickly went to see who had messaged him.

_Jinyoung: In three days. Did you forget?_

Jackson didn't immediately respond as he let his phone drop on the table raising his hands over his face letting out a groan.

"Gaaaahh...it's in three days! No way I can make it. How am I going to tell him?? I feel so bad." Jackson whined as he uncovered his face to just let his head bang against the table in a resounding thud.

"...Just...be honest." Mark spoke softly as right after Jackson's phone buzzed with a new message.

"...Aaah...come on Jackson man up." Jackson encouraged himself pushing himself up and grabbed the phone confidently. He went back to their conversation as he slapped himself in the face trying to steel his nerves.

_Jinyoung: You did didn't you? And why?_

Jackson stared at the keyboard and didn't move a muscle.

"I can't do it. You do it hyung." Jackson spoke in Korean as he slid over his phone to Mark then collapsing into his arms.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, plus you'd probably put it better." Jackson replied from his lowered position of shame.

"...You're sure?"

"Hyung!!"

"Okay okay..." Mark replied as he then began typing.

_Jackson: Yeah but with my mother not feeling well I'll have to take care of her. I probably won't be able to make his graduation._

"There I sent it." Mark said as then Jackson's head snapped up and he snatched his phone from Mark reading the message. He then closed his phone and set it face down an arm reach away from him on the table.

"I can't watch." Jackson said covering his eyes.

"It's not a movie."

"I know but-" Jackson was replying but was then interrupted by his phone now ringing.

"Oooh my god no he's calling me!" Jackson said in a high pitch voice turning towards his phone.

"Answer it."

"I can't-"

"Jackson you can." Mark said giving him an encouraging look.

Jackson eyed his phone for one full second before squinting his eyes as he hurriedly grabbed his phone and swiped at the answer button blindly and quickly put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Jackson answered.

"...Jackson?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey look it's one of those extremely rare early updates! Heh yeah as school is creeping closer I decided to get out what I could before the ever nearing end of summer vacation. But not thinking about that...Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**(*Author's POV)**

"...Jackson?"

"...Oh hey, what's up?" Jackson answered switching languages.

"I heard mom was sick."

"Yeah, she's resting right now."

"Good to hear. Actually, I wanted to call and let you know we're going to be stopping by tomorrow."

"Here at home?" Jackson question sounding surprised as he knew their trip was supposed to be a while longer.

"Yeah, we were going to head to Japan but decided a stop at home might be a good idea seeing as mom is not feeling well."

"...For how long??" Jackson asked probably feeling a little too hopeful.

"Uhh well, we were going to stay a week or two in Japan so a week or two?"

"So like two weeks starting from tomorrow? Like fourteen days?" Jackson asked eyes widening in a much more hopeful hope.

"Yes, fourteen days is two weeks. Why? Am I interrupting some plans?"

"No, not at all! Actually, I have a big favor to ask you."

"...How big of a favor?"

"You know my friends from Korea? I think you've briefly met them last summer."

"Yes, why?"

"Well one of them is having his graduation in a few days from now so I would be so grateful should you look after mother for a couple days so I could go. I know this is a terrible thing to ask for honestly I'm feeling like a sucky son just considering it..." Jackson spoke at first enthusiastically but slowed down as he realized how unkind it sounded.

"...Does mom know?"

"About the graduation?"

"Yeah."

"No, I haven't told her." Jackson replied rubbing his neck stressed.

"Well, I don't think there would be any problems. So that's fine with me. I'm sure she'd want to spend time with us anyway."

"Aha yeah...I don't know now I'm second guessing myself I feel guilty going overseas when she's sick."

"Guilty? What for? We will be there to look after her. She'll be in good hands. Better than yours I'm sure."

"Hey! I'm a good caretaker." Jackson protested.

"Yeah but you're also the one who couldn't figure out how to use the new washer machine for a whole month."

"But I did eventually!"

"Okay point being is that it's fine to go ahead and go see your friends. I know you miss them."

"...Will that make me a bad son though??" Jackson asked in a quieter voice.

"No Jackson. Mom knows you care. Plus knowing mom she wouldn't want both of us there waiting on her."

"...Well okay...so when will you guys be arriving tomorrow?"

"Well...I'm not sure but I think it will be sometime between morning and noon."

"Well let me know so I can pick you both up." Jackson responded.

"It's fine we'll get a taxi."

"Okay, we'll be safe."

"You as well. Tell mom everything when she's up."

"Alright talk to you later."

"Right bye." He said as they then both hung up at the same time.

"For once this for this summer something seems to be going my way!" Jackson cheered as he shook his fists in victory.

"...What happened?"

"Oh, that was my brother. He and his wife are coming back for a week. So that means he can look after my mother so I ca-OH NO I got to tell Jinyoung that I can go after all!" Jackson spoke suddenly raising his voice as he speedily unlocked his phone to call said friend.

Mark gave Jackson a puzzled look at first but then understood what the other was trying to say.

Jackson squirmed in his seat as he held his phone to his head listening to it ring. And two rings from the last Jinyoung finally picked up.

"Jinyoung I was wrong!" Jackson shouted into the phone before the other could even say hello.

"You often are and I can hear you just fine don't yell." Jinyoung responded snappily over the line.

"Sorry!-I mean sorry but I got good news. My brother is coming back from his trip so he can be with my mom so I can go to Youngjae's graduation after all!" Jackson explained happily.

"...Oh well good." Jinyoung replied.

"Why don't you sound happy??"

"Because I was sleeping. Your texts woke me."

"Ooh sorry. So I'm guessing you haven't told anyone right? They all still think I'm going right?" Jackson questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh good, I was worried you told Youngjae."

"No I didn't...say is Mark hyung coming as well?" Jinyoung asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Oh uh-" Jackson spoke but then pulling the phone away from his face he looked at Mark who was already looking at him.

"Hyung Jinyoung wants to know if you are up to going to Youngjae's graduation?" Jackson asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh uh yeah sure." Mark answered as he was slightly caught off guard.

"Is that a yeah sure if I have to or a yeah sure as in sounds great?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay." Jackson nodded then bringing the phone back up to his ear.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Yes." Jinyoung replied.

"Okay, he said he'd be up to it." Jackson confirmed.

"Oh good well, I'll make sure to make space for him."

"Sounds like a plan. Tell everyone I said hello."

"I will. And say hello to Mark for me."

"Okay well, then I'll let you sleep some more." Jackson spoke as his spirits were much higher than they were before.

"Sure sure bye." Jinyoung said a quick goodbye as he hung up first.

Jackson set down his phone feeling a wave relief over him with a happy grin.

"It's a plan. We are both headed to Korea." Jackson said as though Mark hadn't heard.

"Yeah...when?"

"The day after tomorrow. We'll be staying with JB and Jinyoung."

"They live together?" Mark asked curiously.

"Yep, they attend the same college. They've known each other longer than any of us." Jackson nodded.

"I could tell...they seem very in tune with each other." Mark added picturing the two remembering how they seemed so close.

"I'll say. Like an old married couple. But also the rest of the gang will be there."

"How many are there?"

"Well there is six of us but with you, there is seven. The oldest would actually be you. Then the dad of the group would be JB hyung and you know him. I'm next and we'll you know me. And then there is the mom of the group Jinyoung and you've met him. After him is Youngjae the one who's graduating he's and is two years younger than you. Then there's BamBam that's not his real name but a nickname; he's actually from Thailand. Then the youngest who doesn't look like the youngest is Yuegyom."

"Sounds lively." Mark responded taking all the information in wanting to remember it.

"Oh yeah get us all together and it can get really rowdy thus why we have JB and Jinyoung when we need to calm down." Jackson said nodding as he wore a smile.

"Like parents." Mark said with a smile.

"Yep. Actually, I was going to ask you this before but you said you know Korean because you went to school there for a while right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a coincidence we both went to Korea for a while?" Jackson asked leaning forwards on the table.

"...I don't think so. Now that I think about it...I think it may have been due partly to our parents."

"Both?"

"Well...maybe. Kind of like how friends may put their children in the same school? Except we never ran into each other." Mark shrugged having also been confused as to the credibility of the reason why he had to attend school there. They said it would be a new cultural experience.

"Hmm...I'll have to ask my mother about it sometime. Oh, wait does that mean you also have friends from Korea too?"

"...I did...we just never stayed in contact after I left." Mark answered scratching his knuckles.

"Ahh, a shame. But hey there's a small chance you could run into them."

"...Ha...yeah." Mark spoke clearly sounding off at the prospect. It wasn't that he didn't like the friends he made but would feel a weird history would be dug up should that happen.

"Why? Weren't you close?" Jackson asked picking up on Mark's slow response.

"Once upon a time we were sure. But they are just old classmates. I doubt they'd recognize me anyway."

"Maybe who knows. Were you really short or something?" Jackson asked curious to find out about Mark.

"...Uh, shorter hair." Mark responded giving Jackson a look.

"Really? Were you a cute kid? You must've been."

"...I was okay I guess." Mark tilted his head trying to remember how he looked as a child. From the pictures, he was a skinny and tan kid. Nothing spectacular he felt.

"Were you always quiet?" Jackson asked genuinely curious.

"...Well, I guess but it really depends on the person if I was lively or not."

"So are you lively now?" Jackson asked concentrating on Mark's face.

"Uh no?"

"No no not right now but like am I a person you'd consider getting lively with?"

"Pfft-" Mark couldn't help cover his face as he took Jackson's words the wrong way.

"What? Why are you laughing? Is that a yes?" Jackson asked not even cracking a smile watching as Mark shook in silent laughter. 

Mark just let out his laughter as he uncovered his face showing his teeth as he bent over the table completely amused at how serious Jackson sounded. Jackson in turn just let a smile form on his face seeing Mark's laughing face.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Jackson asked as he patted Mark's arm. Mark raised himself off the table but didn't answer as he uncovered his face revealing a wide smile.

"What's so funny? Are you exaggerating?" Jackson asked raising his brows and pushed himself away from the table ready to get up from his chair.

"No." Mark shook his head.

"Then why did you suddenly laugh?" Jackson questioned pointing a finger at the older.

"No reason." Mark replied trying to bite back his grin.

"...Well fine but I'm taking that as a yes." Jackson huffed and crossed his arms.

**\---**

A while after breakfast Mrs. Wang got up just before lunch. Jackson kindly made her a simple sandwich and had her eat in bed. They shared a small conversation as Mrs. Wang ate.

"And him and his wife are coming tomorrow?" Mrs. Wang questioned as she adjusted her platter of food on her lap.

"Yep. But I really hope you don't mind me leaving all of a sudden. If it was anything less I would stay here and cancel."

"It's fine dear. I'm glad you're taking Mark too. It's better than just sitting here for so many days." She said as she then tentatively took hold of Jackson homemade sandwich.

"That's what I figured but I just wanted to make sure." Jackson said as he watched her take her first bite.

"Is it good?" Jackson asked as he was set on the edge of the bed by her legs.

"It's good don't worry."

"I wasn't sure if I should have put more cheese or not. Sometimes I forget I'm making it not for me and my tastes." Jackson admitted with a slight chuckle.

"It's good. I wasn't expecting myself to sleep so much. Did you do anything with Mark?"

"Hmm, not really we just chatted and shared music tastes."

"Do you have anything else in mind for the rest of the evening?" She asked as she swallowed another bite.

"Umm...Yeah, we could go into the pool or something. You know I never realized the lack of things to do at home till he asked and this situation was presented."

"Yes well, you only do a handful of things here."

"What? I'd like to think I do a lot of things here." Jackson argued pouting.

"I believe we've spoken about this before."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better son." Jackson spoke as he rested his hand on her covered knee.

"You're a darling son even with your faults, but what I would like is for you to be a good host though." She said then gesturing to the door.

"You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" Jackson raised a brow taking his hand off her knee.

"I am. Now go on you've left Mark alone for a bit too long."

"Okay, but let me know if you need me okay?"

"I will now shoo." She said as she picked up a remote for the flat screen tv in the room. Jackson then stood and moved to the door to leave.

"You're not going to throw away my food right?" Jackson suddenly asked before walking out the door.

"No I'm not. Now go on." Mrs. Wang spoke as she adjusted her pillow that was rested behind her. Jackson then gave her a questioning look but did as she said and left gently closing the door behind himself.

And as Jackson went down the stairs as he saw Mark who was relaxed on the couch.

"Hey, Mark wanna go for a swim?" Jackson asked as he stepped off the last step and approached the living room.

"Now?" Mark responded lifting his head to look at the other.

"Yeah while it's still day out. We could even take out some pool floaty things." Jackson replied nodding.

"Okay." Mark agreed as he stood and followed Jackson back upstairs to get changed into their trunks.

Jackson finished first as he then grabbed some towels and made his way out to the pool first in a white tank top and a pair of black and white trunks. Not waiting for Mark he went and fetched a few pool toys. As childish as it was Jackson didn't really seem to mind or care.

Jackson brought out two pool noodles and one medium sized blow-up donut. And as he tossed in the pool noodles in the pool Mark made his appearance. He was dressed in a plain black shirt and loose looking black trunks.

"Welcome! The water is a bit cold but it's refreshing." Jackson said as he unraveled the messily folded floaty.

Mark nodded in response as he shuffled towards the edge of the pool staring at the water. He slowly set one foot in and winced a bit at the less than room temperature water. He lowered his body carefully feeling as the water enveloped more than half his body bit by bit.

"Is it nice?" Jackson asked as he was holding the donut ready to blow it up.

"Chilly." Mark said as he forced himself to dunk his torso in.

"Move around it'll warm you up." Jackson replied as he then began blowing into the small opening for air.

Mark decided he'd have to move as he then took in a gulp of air as he dunked himself completely under the water. Coming back up he sucked in a breath and shook his soaked head of hair.

Wiping the water from his eyes he swam forwards looking up at Jackson who was trying his best to blow the donut up as it was only four percent filled.

"Need help?" Mark asked as he moved himself to the edge of the door right across from where Jackson was.

Jackson shook his head and took another deep breath blowing into the plastic. Feeling it best to sit down should he get dizzy Jackson placed himself on the edge of the pool, feet in the water next to Mark.

As soon as he did he whined into the donut in reaction to the cold water. Mark just smiled at this watching as the other concentrate on filling up the toy. He found it too amusing to watch Jackson face puff up and strain.

Jackson paid no mind to Mark as he was nearly twelve percent done filling it up when he pulled the plastic away from his mouth.

"Say...do you even want a donut??" Jackson asked giving him a dissatisfied face and licking his lips.

"...Do you?"

"No, I asked you." Jackson asked as he held the opening shut keeping what air was in their in.

"Let me try." Mark replied as he pulled himself out of the pool onto the ledge next to Jackson. Jackson handed it over carefully to lead the opening to Mark's mouth without letting the air out.

Mark then took a deep breath and began filling it up noticeably better than the younger.

"You good?" Jackson asked as Mark was already on his second breath. Mark nodded slightly as he continued. Jackson looked at Mark fascinated.

Since Mark was so thin he didn't expect much lung capacity from the older. He let his eyebrows close together as he watched Mark's small chest heave with air.

Feeling the need to support him Jackson put a hand on Mark's lower back studying the others face and occasionally glancing at the growing floaty.

Mark, on the other hand, was trying so hard to concentrate but the hand on his back was burning its presence in his mind. His wet shirt that clung to his body left little between the contact.

Acting like an oversized paper bag for hyperventilating the donut was now almost twenty percent filled.

And as the seconds passed he felt his body grow colder as he was wet and out of the water.  Jackson noticed Mark had began to shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?"

Mark just looked at Jackson and pinched the opening closed and removed his mouth from the donut.

"Why do we need this?" Mark asked with a tired smile and slightly shivering.

"We don't." Jackson replied snatching the plastic donut away from Mark and tossed it.

Mark blinked as he glanced at the sad looking donut lying a distance away from the pool but then he felt a hand wrap around his wrist pulling him forwards. Jackson had grabbed him and making him fall into the pool with him causing a splash.

"Waaah it is chilly!" Jackson exclaimed as he tightened his grip on Mark's wrist lightly bouncing up and down in the water.

"Go under." Mark suggested as Jackson was still dry from the neck up. And within a couple of seconds of hearing Mark's words, Jackson cracked a smile as he then jumped up and let his weight pull not only himself but Mark as well under the water as he still held a grip on him.

And once they both resurfaced Jackson let out a satisfied chuckle wiping off his face. Mark although was not one to lose took his free arm and swiped the surface water straight into Jackson's face. And as Jackson was laughing some went into his mouth.

This spiraled into a splash war. Like the children they were, they began moving about trying to escape and attack sneakily. But as they began laughing and growing tired they couldn't find a way to find a winner as waves in the pool were still being slung about.

And realizing this Jackson decided to escape the only way he could see fit. He dove under water and darted with strong kicks straight at Mark. And in seeing what Jackson was doing Mark let out a scream as he felt hands grasp his trunks.

"Hey! Jackson!" Mark shouted as he desperately tried to back away but was unable to with all the resistance of water that slowed him so.

And soon enough Jackson pushed through the water able to take ahold of Mark easily wrapping his arms around the others hips and with all his strength he lifted the older up and not so gently threw him down into the water. Mark splashed with a short shout of surprise.

It took Mark only a few seconds to come up from the water completely dripping water choking out a laugh. Jackson feeling sorry made his way to the older and patted him on the back.

"Was-was that necessary?" Mark asked scoldingly although the smile that was on his face made it less threatening.

"No, but it was fun." Jackson spoke honestly also showing a grin.

"I'm sure. Hey, can you pass me the noodle." Mark said pointing at the yellow pool noodle that was floating by Jackson.

Jackson did so moving up to grab it but having planned this Mark took his chance. Knowing he probably couldn't pick up Jackson he decided he sink him instead. So Mark took a flying leap onto Jackson's back.

With a high pitched laugh, Mark successfully wrapped his weight on the younger's shoulders. Jackson not expecting this fell forwards according to Marks plan. Having successfully dunked the other Mark quickly leaped off Jackson making his way as quickly as possible out of the pool all while laughing.

Jackson reacting a tad slower couldn't catch him. Jackson's hair matted over his eyes as he blindly was reaching out for Mark hoping to catch him had the older dying. Jackson liking the playfulness and sound of Mark's laughter also couldn't help but chuckle at the petty revenge.

"What was that??" Jackson asked as he also made his way out of the pool wanting to catch the other.

Mark couldn't reply as he just continued to chuckle with glee as he backed away feeling danger as Jackson grew closer.

"H-hold on." Mark said as Jackson was now out of the pool with ready hands. Not listening, Jackson darted breaking the rule of no running by the pool.

"Ja-Jack wait!" Mark shrieked as he ran away not having much space to run away trapped in their back yard and not wanting to go inside while this wet.

Mark tried to run away around the pool but was eventually caught as he tried to pick up the deflated donut to throw at Jackson. Jackson having grabbed Mark's shirt yanked the other back into his chest. This action causing not only Mark to freak out but admittedly his heart too.

"Wait no! Hold on!" Mark pleaded as he felt himself being lifted up again. But instead of being tossed into the pool like he thought he would be he was instead taken on wild spin.

Jackson wrapping his arms firmly around Mark's waist lifted him and began making tight spins causing the older to laugh like he was being torturously tickled. And this lasted till both were dizzy and had both of them ungracefully landing on the floor.

Both laid there tired; Jackson on his back with one arm still underneath Mark's chest and Mark on his stomach with his face to the side as they tried to regain themselves.

"My head is spinning." Jackson spoke slicking back his hair from his face.

Mark just gave one tired chuckle agreeing as he began shivering as the air finally got to him as he was no longer running around. And as the quiet of them letting their hearts slow Mark's could only slow so much.

"Geez, it's cold. You're shivering." Jackson spoke as he looked over at Mark who had clearly had goosebumps covering his arms.

And in response Mark just opened his eyes and pushed himself up off the floor feeling the air hit his wet skin on all sides. He promptly hugged himself trying to keep his body heat to himself.

"Of all days for it to be overcast sheesh. Come on let's get inside before we freeze out here." Jackson said as he sprang up quickly standing up and walked over to their outside chair and picked up the blanket off it and brought it over to Mark draping it over his shoulders.

"Is this okay to get wet?" Mark asked as Jackson helped him up.

"Yeah I meant to bring two towels but I grabbed a blanket instead but it's old don't worry." Jackson said as he also took the smaller towel and began drying himself.

Mark nodded as he also squeezed out his trunks so they wouldn't drip but his spin cycle with Jackson actually dried him off a tad oddly enough.

"You know you really surprised me back there. I didn't expect you to pounce on me." Jackson said as he combed his hair to the side.

Mark couldn't respond as he felt a tad embarrassed at his behavior so he just chuckled lightly.

"Was I right to assume that I was able to make you lively then?" Jackson asked with a curious face.

"You're funny." Mark shrugged biting his lip not wanting anything to get to the younger's head. Not really knowing when this playful borderline flirty side appeared but Mark couldn't really stop it.

"Is that all? Do I not just have that special pizazz?" Jackson questioned with curious eyes.

"For what?" Mark teased.

"For making you happy." Jackson said with complete confidence. This threw Mark for a loop.

Jackson didn't just have a talent for making him laugh and distracting him as he also seemed to have a natural charm that had successfully put him under his spell. So to just say Jackson made Mark happy was a growing understatement

And as Mark was stumped as to what to reply he just slowly let his head turn to Jackson who was waiting for him to say something. But what could he say? Yes? Sure? Of course? But before he could figure it out Jackson answered for him.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for any extra spellings mistakes I was so tired when checking this chapter. Oh and as for that weird twist in plot it's just because I wrote myself in a corner again. I really have to stop doing that. Haha. Thanks for Reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**(*Author's POV)**

After entertaining themselves for the evening they decided to head to bed. And after a good nights rest the next day came. Sometime between morning and noon did Jackson's brother and his wife arrive. And after introductions, they all joined in the living room.

"And honestly dear I am fine." Mrs. Wang said to Jackson's brother.

"I know mother but still were are going to stay here for a while. Plus we also have some news we wanted to share in person." He responded.

"...?" Mrs. Wang gave an expectant face.

"Yes, very special news. We had hoped the whole family would be present but I couldn't wait any longer to tell you." His wife said while slowly resting a hand on her stomach.

Mrs. Wang caught this and her eyes widened in understanding. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Jackson also looked between his family confused why his mother was growing emotional.

"Y-you mean you're-..." Mrs. Wang choked out smiling.

"Yes, mother we're expecting." He said with a smile bringing his wife close to himself.

"Oh my goodness! What great news! Oh, my I'm going to be a grandmother! How far are you along?" Mrs. Wang spoke excitedly leaning over to taker her daughter-in-law's hands in hers.

"We just found out recently. I'm almost six weeks in." She nodded letting a smile spread across her face glad she could share this with them finally.

Jackson finally understanding then looked over to his brother with a surprised face. His brother just grinned back.

"And you were so casual talking over the phone! Congratulations!" Jackson said enthusiastically as he stood up from his seat and went over to his brother giving him half hug.

"You didn't have clue huh?" The older brother said with a smile as they separated.

"Not a single clue. Wow. What do you think it'll be?" Jackson asked as a joyful look stayed on his face at the notion of being an uncle.

"A baby."

"Well, no joke. Do you want a boy?"

"Of course but I won't mind a girl. And I hope you'll be a ready and good example for him or her's uncle."

"But of course! I'll teach them all the important stuff in life." Jackson spoke crossing his arms proudly.

"Oh? What like the wonders of cheese and snapbacks?"

"Hey, those are very important. Cheese has calcium and snapbacks hide your bed head." Jackson defended.

All the while the Wang family was conversing Mark was still sat there for a bit unknowing to what was going on as they were speaking in Cantonese. But as he observed them he had could put two and two together as their focus kept going to her stomach giving him an inkling what was up. She was pregnant.

Mark just watched with a neutral smile as he could clearly recall Tammy and his family when she shared the news about her pregnancy. How happy everyone was as a whole.

He wondered if such a heartwarming experience could happen without a mother and father to turn share it with.

**\---**

The rest of the day was filled with stories and air of happiness that Mark couldn't really tap into. This family atmosphere was growing suffocating for him as they shared good times and laughs. He tried his best to speak when spoken to whilst holding a pleased expression.

Wanting to separate himself he waited for night to come to a reasonable hour so he could use sleep as an excuse. Although finding it hard to do so as they had just finished dinner and were wanting to continue to dessert.

But finding the courage he made himself known and excused himself feeling the pull to get away stronger than the pressure to stay.

"Goodnight." Mark said as he left the dining room and headed upstairs. The Wang family said a good night as they watched him leave. And only after they heard his door close did the start talking again

"Oh dear." Mrs. Wang muttered putting a worried hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked her as his sister-in-law pulled out a pie for dessert.

"I worry we were talking too much amongst ourselves only." She replied shaking her head.

"Are you worried about Mark?"

"I am. I just got caught up with the two of you and I forgot to include him more."

"Just because he went to bed early doesn't mean he upset mother." The older son said as he helped his wife cut and serve the dessert.

"I did notice he was really quiet." His wife added.

"He's usually quiet." Jackson said also sparing a glance at Mark's empty seat.

"Yes, perhaps but I can't help but feel something may be wrong." Mrs. Wang spoke as a slice of pie was place in front of her.

"You worry too much mother." He spoke as he handed Jackson a slice of pie as well.

"Do you think he might be homesick?" She questioned.

"Ahh see what do you know? I don't worry too much. He came here to get away but...I don't know how he feels or what he's thinking since he so quiet." Mrs. Wang responded.

"I thought I was the only one." Jackson agreed with his mother.

"Only one for what?" 

"Sometimes I can tell something's off but I can't tell what about."

"He's a guy so maybe he doesn't want to be an open book. There are somethings we just don't want to share." Jackson's bother spoke with a shrug.

"Yes, maybe he's just shy." His wife nodded as she sat back down.

"Of course he wouldn't want to share his troubles. Especially with what he's been through. But that doesn't mean bottling everything up will solve anything." Mrs. Wang spoke quickly.

"May I ask what happened because I don't believe I'm familiar with his situation." She asked. No one spoke immediately.

"He's the Tuans son, right? You were close to his parents." The eldest son wanted to confirm.

"Yes...his parents passed away. We knew them for a long time." Mrs. Wang answered as she raised a hand to her nose blinking.

"Oh, my...I'm so sorry to hear that." She responded putting a gentle hand on Mrs. Wang's back.

"Yes, so it's not only him who is still mourning. They were precious friends of your father and I. I have nothing but sympathy for the young man. So do not tell me I worry too much because it was me and your father who attended his parents funeral, not you. I can not seem to erase the look of such sadness he had..." Mrs. Wang said as she grew emotional.

Everyone was silenced by her words as she grabbed a napkin to wipe the tears the building in her eyes. Memories filled her mind feeling overwhelmed.

"Mother I did not mean to hurt-"

"It's fine...I know you didn't mean any harm. I must still be a bit tried. I think I should go to bed as well." Mrs. Wang stood as she held the napkin over her nose.

"I'll take you." Jackson said as he immediately stood up going up to his mother's side.

"No Jackson I'll take her." His brother stood up as well feeling bad.

"No dear you enjoy your dessert I'll be fine. Goodnight." She dismissed as she let Jackson hook arms with her as they then turned to leave.

"...Goodnight." The couple waved as the two disappeared to the stairs.

Helping his mother upstairs Jackson then opened her door to her room letting them both inside.

"Okay dear, I'll be fine now." She said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know. I'm sorry we made you upset." Jackson said taking her hands in his.

"You did nothing wrong I just got caught up in memories."

"...Well, I hope you think of kind memories from now on." Jackson said he squeezed her hands gently.

"I will now go on and let me rest dear." Mrs. Wang said with a sad smile letting go of his hands.

"Okay sleep well." Jackson nodded as he then turned to leave the room.

"Oh wait, Jackson. When are you leaving to Korea tomorrow?" She asked.

"Um around eight I believe. Will you be up you think?"

"I'm not sure but just incase give me a hug goodbye now." She said as she opened her arms for him. He smiled and did so giving her a warm hug.

"I'll miss you. But we'll be back soon enough." Jackson said as he parted from her.

"I'll miss you too. And do be careful. I don't want you to get into trouble over there as well. Not to mention with having Mark with you."

"I will-oh that reminds me I have to go finish packing!" Jackson suddenly remembered.

"My goodness boy go on now. You best be ready and not forget anything." She scolded.

"I will I will. Goodnight. Love you!" He said as he then quickly left the room shutting the door behind him.

Jackson then sped off to his room to throw the few things he needed into his suitcase. And after a bit of shuffling and triple checking, he finally finished packing his things. And with that, he was done but it was still early in the night and he wasn't tired.

He opened up his door intending to rejoin his brother and his wife downstairs again but paused. Turning around he looked at the shut door of Mark's room. The light was on. Not really one to stop and think he figured he could check in on the older.

Softly knocking on the door he waited for a response. And after a few seconds, he then heard the sound of water. Feeling it okay he opens the door and saw that the older was indeed in the shower and his clothes he was wearing was put in the laundry basket.

He supposed with knowing that Mark was in the shower he could rejoin his brother downstairs. Sighing he did so as he left Mark's room and went over to the stairs. And before even moving to the first step he spotted them as they'd moved to the living room.

They were close and in their own world as a new couple with a child on the way. Jackson felt awkward to interrupt their intimacy. So instead he went back to his room to relax. Plopping himself on his bed he stared blankly at the ceiling. Not liking the silence he sat up as looked over at the wall that divided his and Mark's room.

Again having a thought and not really thinking about it too much he up and left to the others room. Entering Mark's room again he comfortably laid himself on the older's bed. Feeling better as the noise of Mark's shower made it feel less empty.

Jackson laid as he began to feel drowsy so he let his eyes shut and he dozed into a light sleep. And after a short while, Mark's shower ended and he walked out after quickly drying and wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped into his room.

Upon seeing the body on his bed he jerked back and scrambled back into the steamy shower closing the door. Startled at seeing Jackson he frowned at himself for being so jumpy. Why so shy? Sure he was embarrassed but they still were both guys and friends at that so why should he be nervous?

Shaking his head he steeled himself to leave the shower again. Opening the door he felt the cool air hit him again. Feeling in more of a hurry he went to grab his pajamas and underwear. And while keeping an eye on the dozing Jackson he made it first priority to get his underpants on.

And as luck had it he somehow managed to change completely. Letting a relieved sigh he now felt slightly irritated for his invasion of privacy. He took his wet towel and approached the younger he then smacked it straight onto the once peaceful face.

"WAaha??!" Jackson exclaimed as he was startled awake feeling the wet weight cover his face. He then sat up and blinked rapidly now alert.

"Hi." Mark said simply as he took his wet towel back to hang to dry.

"Why'd you do that for??" Jackson asked wiping his face.

Mark said nothing in response as he came back into the room after hanging his towel. He almost wanted to laugh at Jackson's face as he was looking at him wanting an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Mark finally spoke but didn't answer Jackson's question.

"Oh, I got bored and decided to wait for you here. Is that reason for you to smack me?" Jackson replied but kept ahold of wanting an answer.

"...Sorry." Mark said feeling bad as he only hit Jackson because he was embarrassed but that wasn't a good excuse. Nor would he even want to share it.

"Wait I was playing. I'm not hurt or anything. If you apologize sincerely that makes me look bad."

"Just call it even yeah?" Mark suggested not wanting an 'I'm sorry' battle.

"Okay, but are you aren't frowning right?" Jackson's asked as he tilted his head studying Mark's expression.

"No."

"No as in no really I'm perfectly fine or no as in I'm just saying no so you won't ask me again?"

"I'm fine." Mark said combing his damp hair out of his face.

"I'm fine as in yeah I'm actually perfectly okay or I'm fine as in in only answering this so you can shut up." Jackson questioned.

"Both." Mark answered.

"Both as in the first-"

"Okay enough." Mark interrupted Jackson putting a hand over his mouth. But not having learned from that mistake before he suddenly had his hand licked.

"Eww!" Mark quickly withdrew his hand and then wiped it on Jackson's knee. Jackson rocked back taking his legs away as he climbed further onto the bed getting away from the older as he let out a playful chuckle.

Mark just let out a sigh as he then went to lay on the now empty space on the bed. Jackson still amused just watched as Mark got under the covers. Ignoring the younger he turned on his side away from him. This play often got the best of him but he decided he'd be strong and not act like he was nine.

"Mark, are you going to sleep?" Jackson's asked as he scooted over to the older putting a hand on his shoulder. Mark didn't bother with replying as he just pulled the covers over himself more so.

"Say before you go are you done packing for tomorrow? I just finished. Our flight is at eight if you forgot." Jackson spoke as he shook the older lightly.

"Mm." Mark responded trying his hardest to keep his eyes shut.

"Are you excited? Going to Korea and all." Jackson asked as he wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Mmhm."

"Is that excited?" Jackson questioned as he leaned over to try and see Mark's face.

"Mm." Mark replied squeezing his eyes as Jackson began leaning his weight on him.

"Are you sure??" Jackson asked as he got his face closer to Mark's with a mischievous voice.

Biting the inside of his mouth Mark just tucked his face under the covers as he felt a rush of tingles spread across his skin. Jackson just laughed at Mark as he backed away pleased and amused.

In seeing how fate had them befriend each other Mark could only hope he could cope with this growing closeness. If not then this would be a summer of struggle. A struggle he was only ninety-five percent sure he should keep up.

**\---**

The next morning was filled with rushing and swift goodbyes as Mark and Jackson left to the airport. And with a small amount of time of waiting they were finally aboard the plane headed to Korea.

Once on the plane, they both decided to pass the time by watching a movie. They ended up choosing a long one as the trip would take three hours plus. And with it being one based on real events they both would keep it secret that they teared up a bit.

So as fast as they had their departure and with mild turbulence, they made their arrival.

Making their way off the plane Jackson was visibly excited as they entered the airport where they had made plans to meet up with part of the gang.

Jaebum, Jinyoung, BamBam, and Yuegyom would be there as Youngjae was occupied with his last day of school. And with a little searching, Jackson spotted the five familiar heads.

"Mom! Dad! Siblings!!" Jackson shouted upon seeing their faces that immediately turned to look at him from where they stood waiting for the two.

Jackson ran up to them as they all braced themselves as he gathered them for a group hug. Mark followed at a normal pace observing the scene and took notice of the new faces whom he guessed were the other friends Jackson spoke of.

"It's good to see you too now let go." Jinyoung said as he was trapped between JB and the inner corner of Jackson's right arm.

Jackson listening to his 'mom' did so as he stood back with a wide smile on his face.

"It's been so long I missed you guys." Jackson said to Yuegyom and BamBam who were now standing taller than he last saw them.

"Seriously man it's like you dropped off the face of the earth. What kept you these past months??" BamBam asked gesturing as he too held a happy face seeing Jackson again.

"Ahh you know I had a fencing stuff heh." Jackson said as he gave sheepish look. All the while Mark stood awkwardly behind the HongKong native.

Jinyoung noticed Mark first as he went up to him with a smile.

"Hyung it's good to see you again too." Jinyoung said with a kind smile as he then guided Mark forward and to the attention of the others.

"Who's this?" Yuegyom asked curiously having been the only one out of the loop of Mark's attendance.

"Oh yeah! You guys this is Mark. He's a new but old friend all the way from LA." Jackson then stepped to introduce the eldest among them.

"Does he understand Korean?" BamBam asked not bothering to lower his voice should the answer be no.

"He does." JB answered lightly elbowing the Thai boy.

"Are you part Korean then? You don't look it." Yuegyom asked.

"No." Mark answered not really fazed by their blunt questions. It had been a while since he was in Korea and the whole sensitivity to age and respect had dimmed whilst spending so much time in America.

"Yah! He's our hyung stop being so forward." Jinyoung scolded the youngest of them.

"Ah sorry hyung." Yuegyom said with a small bow of the head. And with JB giving BamBam a look the second youngest also tipped in a small bow too.

"It's okay...Yuegyom right?" Mark asked hoping he guessed right.

"Yes, my full name is Kim Yuegyom." He introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Mark responded tipping his head in acknowledgment. Mark then turned to BamBam who seemed to be waiting to also introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Kunpimook Bhuwakul but you can just call me BamBam." He also introduced as he extended a hand to Mark who took it briefly shaking the younger's hand.

"BamBam...from Thailand right?" Mark nodded testing the name silently realizing where it came from.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Mark just pointed to Jackson who was next to him for a reply.

"I told him. Although being honest I didn't really expect him to remember." Jackson said with a chuckle.

Mark didn't say anything as he glared at the ground not looking at Jackson as he felt put down. Did he look like an airhead?

"I think you should give him more credit Jackson. I worry about your attention to detail more than Mark hyung." Jinyoung defended crossing his arms.

"Ah really?" Jackson responded just giving an apologetic grin.

"Well, either way, I think we should head back now." JB spoke up as he took his hands out of his pockets. The rest agreed as they all made their way out of the airport finally.

As they walked Jackson slowed his pace as he walked beside Mark. Jackson leaned over a bit and turned his face to the older.

"Hey hyung despite what I said earlier you do have a good memory you know?" Jackson said as a sort of peace making and apology.

"Thanks...I'll try to remember that." Mark spoke back keeping his eyes ahead as he noticed the youngest conversing with Jinyoung.

"Awww hyung please don't be upset. You know I didn't mean it to come across in a mean way." Jackson pouted as switched his hold on his suitcase so he could sling an arm around the older's shoulders.

"Okay." Mark nodded keeping a neutral look.

Jackson gave a frustrated face unsure how to fix the little mistake he made.

"Hyung seriously I mean it. I don't want to be on bad terms with you. Please??" Jackson whined then pulling Mark closer to him as their hips were touching in side hug of sorts.

Not feeling able to be truly irked with the small hurt he had with the younger Mark then reached a free arm to lightly hang on Jackson's shoulder as a sign of relenting.

"No harm done." Mark said giving the younger a small grin meaning everything was cool.

"Good. I'm glad." Jackson said returning him with a pleased grin as well. And with that Jackson just patted Mark's mid-back and separated themselves to move back up to his friends whom he hasn't seen in a while.

Mark couldn't help but feel that same feeling he once felt with Lizzy being in the back seat and standing up to let Mei sit in his spot as he watched Jackson go up to BamBam and swing an arm around the younger.

Part of him again was irritated with himself for feeling what was supposedly an irrational feeling. He knew from the beginning it would be like this. That this would only hurt more as it went on. Why didn't he stop it? How can he? He couldn't could he?

He wonders these things as he watches Jackson from behind admiring the others smiling face. Biting his lower lip to prevent a smile he realized it was probably too late either way. Well damn.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well here we have just kind of an in between chapter I guess. And yes I know my humor is lacking. Either way the group is finally almost together. And Mark is just falling further and further. Haha. Thanks for Reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**(*Author's POV)**

A while later after finally arriving they all settled in JB and Jinyoung's place which was located in a small apartment building nearby their university.

"Have you guys showered yet?" Jinyoung asked the youngest of them as they entered the neat and modest flat.

"I have." Yugyeom answered.

"Should I? I took one yesterday." BamBam replied as he figured he was okay.

"I suppose so but wash your face before we leave." Jinyoung responded as JB closed the front door as everyone was finally all inside.

"Oh yeah, we might need one too huh hyung?" Jackson spoke up as he looked at Mark.

"You can use our shower now if you like." JB offered.

"Thanks, I think we will. Do you want to go first hyung?" Jackson answered for Mark as he looked to the older for a response.

"You can go first." Mark replied with a small nod.

"Okay, thanks."

"Now that that's settled let me show you to the room you'll be staying in." Jinyoung said as he stepped in front of them.

"Ooh, I get to sleep in a bed this time?" Jackson spoke with a happy look at not having to sleep on their small couch or floor.

"Wait don't you just have two rooms though?" BamBam asked.

"Yes, they'll have to share a room. Unless Mark takes his role as oldest and kick Jackson to the floor. It won't bother me either way." Jinyoung shrugged as he then began to lead them to his room.

"He wouldn't do that-...You wouldn't do that right?" Jackson said and then turned to Mark who was behind him.

"No." Mark shook his head.

"See he's nice." Jackson huffed but was ignored as Jinyoung opened his room up to let his guests inside. And immediately Mark noticed something about the room that was nerve wracking.

"Make yourselves comfortable but I'd appreciate it if you do not touch my drawers. I still have to keep my clothes and stuff here." Jinyoung said as gestured sweepingly.

"Why is that? You hiding something?" BamBam suddenly asked popping his head in the room.

"I'm not and even if I was it's none of your nosy business." Jinyoung spoke glaring at the younger as he then pushed BamBam's head out of the room and irritability guided the younger away leaving the guest to get settled.

"Guess we'll be living out of our suitcases for a few days huh?" Jackson spoke with a shrug.

"Yeah." Mark responded lifelessly as he eyed the twin bed that was tucked into the corner of the room. Wondering what Mark was distracted by Jackson followed the older's gaze.

"Oh yeah...I forgot Jinyoung had a smaller bed." Jackson gave a weak smile as he also looked over the plain colored blankets.

"Yeah." Mark replied having the hardest time not trying to think about having to be in such close proximity. Jackson again looked at Mark noticing how his face didn't read as happy.

"Heh, you aren't having second thoughts about kicking me on the floor are you hyung?" Jackson asked nervously.

"No." Mark replied finally peeling his eyes away to look at the younger. Jackson gave a lit up face in relief.

Jackson not able to contain his happiness at a thought of a comfortable night on a mattress went up to Mark and brought him into a hug.

This left Mark again momentarily confused but immediately felt nervous as he tried to just let out a laugh showing his compliance with Jackson's extra affection.

Suddenly the door swung open startling the two in the room.

"Hey, hyung-oh-" Yugyeom suddenly had opened the door to see Jackson enveloping Mark in a front facing hug.

"Hm? What's up?" Jackson asked quickly getting over the initial startle and just parted him and Mark a tad but still kept his hands on him as he tilted his head to see Yugyeom over Mark's shoulder.

"Oh uh...JB hyung wants to know if you and Mark Hyung were hungry." Yugyeom relayed his message as he felt like he just walked in on an intimate moment.

"You hungry?" Jackson then faced Mark who was stiff as a board still trapped by his arms.

"No, I'm okay." Mark shook his head softly as he felt his ears grow warm.

"Okay just tell him we'll decide later." Jackson answered looking over to Yugyeom again.

"Okay take your time." Yugyeom said with a short bow as he quickly ducked away closing the door behind him.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Jackson said turning his face back to Mark and gently squeezed him emphasizing his point of Mark needing food.

"Not at the moment." Mark replied as he still could seem to move a muscle.

"Why are you so stiff?" Jackson asked as he then begun shaking and wiggling Mark's frame.

Mark just let a small smile split onto his face as he let himself be wiggle around as it seemed to help him snap to his senses.

"Sorry." Mark huffed out a laugh as he then separated himself from Jackson as he went over to his suitcase to lay it on the floor.

"...You know I'm not that hungry either. If anything I'm rather sleepy."

"Sleep then." Mark said as he squatted down to open his suitcase for his clothes he'd change into later.

"I think I will...after I take shower though." Jackson said also going to his luggage to get out his clothes to change into as well as a few toiletries.

After they both collected their things out Jackson gathered his into his arms and stood up to leave. Walking out of the room he entered the nearby bathroom and proceeded to clean himself after the long trip.

All the while Mark just decided to relax till it was his turn to shower. So he set his clothes and things beside him on the bed as he leaned back and found that he was also quite tired.

And so to the sound of chatter outside Jinyoung's room Mark couldn't fight the jet lag and drowsiness so he let himself doze off. And after several minutes of falling asleep Jackson finally emerged from the shower in only some bottoms.

Feeling cold he scurried back to their room to change completely. Opening the door at first not knowing where Mark had gone he quickly spotted the older laying sideways on the bed with his head tilted to the side asleep.

And with closing the door behind him softly he slowly approached Mark and bent over to see his face better. Jackson didn't really register the small smile and soft look he had while doing so.

"Hyung...Hello hello?" Jackson spoke as he patted Mark's chest hoping to wake him up without alarm this time.

"Hm?" Mark hummed as he took in a deep breath as he started to wake.

"Come on I thought I was the one was suppose to be taking a nap here. Plus you said you'd shower after me." Jackson said as he backed up and patted the older's knee.

"...Mm." Mark opened his eyes and slowly sat himself up rubbing his eyes.

And as he tried to perk himself up Jackson grabbed his shirt to put on. He was dressed comfortably as he didn't want to sleep in his day clothes. Mark stood up stretching his back a bit as Jackson then went to the door opening it.

Jackson left the room to the kitchen as Mark just gathered his clothes and went to leave the room as well when he suddenly stepped in a small wet spot on the floor.

"Ah...geez Jackson." Mark muttered as he just dealt with a wet sock as he looked about for the bathroom.

Finally finding it he went inside but saw he forgot to bring something so he set his stuff down and hurried back to the room to get it. And as he entered the room he saw Jackson was back and was currently climbing into the bed.

"You're back already?" Jackson joked as he settled himself down under the covers.

"No, I just forgot something." Mark replied as he quickly snatched up what he was looking for.

"Okay-oh yeah hyung if you're still feeling tired feel free to join me." Jackson said as he scooted to the side of the bed leaving a space for him.

"Right." Was all Mark could reply as he promptly left the room. And as he scurried back to the bathroom he wondered if there was a way to wash away feelings.

**\---**

Several hours later.

"BamBam hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!" JB raised his voice as he thudded his fist on the bathroom door.

"I am I am." BamBam answered as he was inside fixing his hair angling his face in the mirror.

"I need to get in there too kid just unlock the door!" JB demanded growing irritable as he and the others also need to get inside.

"Alright alright geez." BamBam replied as he then opened the door with his fixed up hair and clean face.

JB just shook his head and went inside as everyone else was busy getting dressed. There was no room for privacy as here were six boys in a two roomed apartment. So although BamBam and Yugyeom were already dressed the older boys were rushing about.

"Hey, Jinyoung do you think I should wear my jacket or not? I'm wearing a long sleeve already." Jackson asked as he held up his bomber jacket looking towards Jinyoung.

"Yes, they said it may drop in temperature this evening." Jinyoung replied as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Okay- oh say what are we doing after the ceremony?" Jackson questioned as he slipped on the jacket.

"We have two options. If everyone's up to it there's karaoke and food here or dinner out and games here."

"Sounds good but will Youngjae be joining us? Or will he be going with his parents?" Jackson asked as he went to get out one of the two pairs of shoes he packed.

"He could go out to dinner with his parents then come hang out with us. It's up to him I suppose." Jinyoung replied as he also felt the need to check himself in the bathroom mirror as he was lacking one in his room.

"Ahh, special guy of the day Choi Youngjae huh?"

"It is and if you'd like not to tease him so much that be kind of you." Jinyoung said knowing how Jackson was towards the younger a lot it the time.

"I don't tease him that much." Jackson said as he sat on the bed to slip on his nice shoes.

"Actually you do. You do realize that self-awareness is a thing?" Jinyoung sasses as he swiftly left the room to the bathroom finally fully dressed.

"Hey! My awareness of my self-awareness is very aware!" Jackson shouted after Jinyoung who passed by Mark who looked at them with mild confusion over Jackson's words.

Mark was also ready as he wore double layers as he wore a shirt under a thick oversized sweater with some black jeans. He just needs to get his shoes from his stuff to be ready to go out the door.

"Is everybody ready?" Jinyoung raised his voice for everyone to hear as also came and went out of the bathroom quickly following JB out towards the living room area.

"Yeah, we're coming!" Jackson replied raising his voice as he waited for Mark to rush to get his shoes on.

Luckily they were slip on so he quickly pulled them out and slipped them on as Jackson ushered him out of the room.

"Alright out the door." JB said as all six boys maneuvered out of the apartment.

**\---**

And after a short while of traveling, they all arrived at Youngjae's high school. As they looked about they waited for the time where they finally get to see their friend eye to eye and congratulate him.

And as the ceremony finally came to a close with happy faces and hundreds of freed teenagers came pouring out and an even greater amount of parents and siblings also cluttered the school.

"Geez by the time we find him he will have already graduated university." BamBam complained as they had lost sight of Youngjae amongst the crowd.

"Less complaining more searching." Jinyoung spoke quickly as they all scanned the crowd.

"Oh, I think that's him!" Jackson suddenly spoke up as he saw a familiar face to the left of them.

"Where?" JB asked also trying to see where he was pointing.

"Over there with his parents. He's wearing a dull green jacket." Jackson said directing all their eyes to who they were looking for.

"Oh yeah, they're taking pictures." Yugyeom said noticing how he was smiling and posing for his mother's camera from afar.

"His family may want him to spend time with him alone but we'll go say hello either way." Jinyoung said also eager to greet the younger.

And as they all approached Youngjae another family also approached him from the other side from a further distance.

"Youngjae!!" Jackson shouted as they were just a few feet away successfully getting the others attention.

Youngjae's eyes widened and mouth opened at seeing and Jackson whom he hasn't seen in a good while. A smile split on to his face as he notices all his friends around him.

"H-hey guys!" He waved back seeing them come up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Youngjae hyung congratulations!" Yugyeom was the first to speak as they all now face to face.

"Ah thank you-oOf." He thanked but was crushed by a hug from behind.

"Youngjae!! We're free!" The stranger announces as he squeezed Youngjae a bit before letting got to let them also come face to face.

"Yah! Hoon don't just run off!" A female spoke coming up with another handsome taller male from behind from whom seemed to be Youngjae's classmate.

This Hoon character didn't listen to the female who the others all guessed to be an older sister or relative of his. As well as the other male who stood next to her.

Hoon and Youngjae began to speak as the guest Jackson and Mark stood frozen in place as dauntingly familiar faces that were right in front of them.

"...Jackson is that you?" The female asked as her face seemed to grow pale.

At hearing the name the taller male beside her looked just as shocked seeming also all too familiar with him.

The rest of the group except Mark also looked closer to the girl not having recognized her at first but after squinting they finally realized who they had so coincidentally encountered.

"Ye...Yejin hello." Jackson finally replied swallowing the lump that had built in his throat upon seeing her again after so long.

And once she heard this confirmation of his person her face momentarily hardened but she immediately turned it into a more joyful look as she stepped closer to him.

She suddenly felt a hand on her arm. It was the male next to her who gave her a look of suspicion. She quickly urged him it was okay and he could help but let her go.

"Jackson I never thought I'd see you...here." She said ignoring the group's eyes as they watched the two warily.

The other male also drew closer leaving his oblivious brother and Youngjae who were now speaking to his parents.

"Me either it's really a surprise." Jackson said as he felt his chest ache at the different memories that seem to renter his mind after so long.

"Yes, it is. And what a coincidence-..." She spoke as she noticed from the corner of her eye another handsome face that caught her attention but before she could call to the person her brother beat her to it.

"No freaking way...Hey is that you as well-Mark??" The male announced shocking everyone around them further.

Mark flinched as he had kept his head lowered but didn't have a choice now to look back at the person who he knew from back when.

"...Hello." Mark turned to the attractive male who lit up seeing that was indeed right.

The man then quickly approached Mark with a wide grin.

"I didn't know you were back in Korea. Wow, what are the chances we'd see two old faces here? I almost didn't recognize you how you've changed. What a looker you've turned out to be." He complimented as he laid a hand on Mark's shoulder.

The man from Mark's past was none other than his peer from his Martial Arts club and close friend from middle school up to the start of high school.

His name was Kang Jiho and not only was he one of his closest friends from here he was also the first male Mark ever felt attraction too.

"Wait how do you know Mark?" Jackson asked he question all of them wanted to know as they were now even more surprised how friendly the guy was with Mark.

"I thought I recognized you. He came over a lot back when. He was my brother's best friend back in middle school." Yejin explained also seeming happy to see Mark.

"Wow what the heck is going on." BamBam randomly asked earning him two glares from JB and Jinyoung.

"Bizarre I know. So how long are you here for?" Jiho asked not taking BamBams words seriously.

"A few days." Jackson replied. Jiho looked at him with a cold look.

"Oh really? How about you Mark? I'd hope you'd be in town longer." Jiho asked leaning onto him.

"He's with me. We came here together." Jackson cut in. Seeing the growing tension everyone was even more on edge than even after seeing Yejin.

"You know him?" Jiho asked Mark throwing a thumb towards Jackson.

Jackson grew a sour expression at the question and gesture. Jinyoung noticed this and decided it was the time he spoke up.

"Yes, they've known each other since they were children. They're staying with us as they came all the way from Hong Kong for Youngjae's graduation." Jinyoung answered with a tight smile hoping to keep things friendly.

This news did nothing to make Jiho any happier and also made to sour Yejin's mood further but she made sure to keep a more positive face.

"Is that so?" Jiho responded in a monotone and still held a glare whenever he looked at Jackson.

"Well, that was sweet of you. Despite that, I'm really glad to see you again." Yejin intervened getting Jackson's attention back on her.

"Me too. I'm really glad to see you're doing well." Jackson replied as his eyes softened looking at her now over the surprise of it all.

Mark could help but feel such a bitter twist of his insides at seeing this affection from Jackson towards this girl.

Jiho was also not one bit pleased with their interaction and wondered what had gotten into his sister to act like this with him after what happened when he left.

"Hey, guys sorry about that!" Youngjae's voice interrupted catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah, the parents wanted more pictures. But hey hyung the Choi's want us to join them for dinner. Is that cool?" Hoon asked Jiho.

"That'd be great." Jiho showed a warm smile nodding.

"JB hyung Jinyoung hyung we're still on for tonight though right?" Youngjae asked with a bright look happy to see all his friends gathered together. Except for the person who Jiho hyung was next to he was someone he didn't recognize.

"You're coming over right?" JB nodded.

"Yep. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope just bring yourself." Jinyoung answered shaking his head a tad glad the topic had changed.

"Youngjae dear hurry now we have reservations!" His mother called as she was chatting with another pair of parents.

"Okay coming!" Youngjae called back quickly as he'd have to make a quick goodbye till later on when he came over to his hyung's place.

"Thank you guys for coming and Jackson hyung I'm really glad to see you again." Youngjae said with a really happy look.

"Aww don't mention it. It's nothing for the precious middle child." Jackson teased going up to Youngjae and patting his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm no child! I just graduated!" Youngjae protested elbowing the older away.

"Yes and we all wish you a congratulations. But you best get along now before you mother calls for you again." Jinyoung said separating the two.

"Right come on everyone group hug let's go!" Jackson announced as all five of them although a tad begrudgingly they gathered towards Youngjae.

"Come on Mark hyung." Jackson said gesturing for him to join. Mark gave Jackson an unsure look wondering if should be included.

"Come on." JB urged waving Mark over. This made Mark more confident as he walked over to them biting on the side of his lip.

Hurrying the older Jackson nabbed his arm as they all went into a tight hug and the youngest two squeezing everyone a bit harder than necessary. Everyone made a soft grunt sound as they all made sure to smush Youngjae particularly.

And after they all separated they all wore happy smiles. But Youngjae couldn't help but give Mark a curious look. Still in the dark who he was.

"Oh yeah, Youngjae this is my close friend Mark from the states. He's the newest member of our little group. Cool right?" Jackson spoke as he pulled Mark closer to him.

"Oh! You're the one Jackson was bringing over with him?" Youngjae asked remembering Jinyoung had told him when he told him Jackson would be coming.

"Yes, it's really nice to meet you." Mark replied giving the younger a nod and polite smile.

"Youngjae we need to go!" His mother called out to him again.

"Oh well, I guess I have to be going. It was good to meet you as well Mark hyung." Youngjae said as he stepped back as he was ready to turn back an rejoin the Kang's and his family.

"Yes, you too." Mark replied.

"Yes and I'll see you all later tonight! Bye!" Youngjae responded as he then walked away waving.

"See you!" BamBam yelled his goodbye.

"Bye bro!" Yugyeom also waved.

"Yes, we'll see you tonight!" Jinyoung said as JB and Jackson also waved back.

But as Youngjae walked off only Hoon followed him to his parents.

"Jackson." Yejin called his name and seemed to be holding a small piece of paper as she neared him again.

"Oh hey."

"Here...I'd really like to meet up before you leave...again." She said as she extended the number to him. And as she did so Jiho had also approached a rather anxious looking Mark who had heard her words.

"Hey it'd be great if we could met up before you leave Korea." Jiho said as he took out his phone to exchange numbers with Mark. Mark had to peel his eyes away from Jackson turning his head towards Jiho to nod and give a smile as he gave his old friend his number.

"...Would that be okay?" Yejin asked Jackson who slowly took the paper from her hand.

"You mean it?" Jackson asked quietly his eyes unsure but held this weird hope all the same.

"Yes...I've missed you." She also whispered back.

"...I only have a few days here. When can we get together?" He asked softly as he guided her a bit away from his friends for a tad more privacy.

"...Anytime is fine." She said stepping closer to him.

"Okay well, I'll text you tonight." Jackson spoke softly hoping this was the indeed the love he let go but was now his again as he looked down hanging his head.

Yejin was the one girl that never cheated or did him wrong. He often thought of her since breaking up with Lizzy. Feeling like the villain in their story he always wondered if they'd ever meet again one day.

And low and behold here she was more beautiful than before and forgiving him so easily. Without responding she just silently hugged Jackson goodbye who in turn gratefully accepted her hug. Was this the loving hold he was looking for? The love he left but time and fate had returned despite life's obstacles?

And during that present moment Mark could feel his heart thrumming with that same more painful itchy ache as he watched the two embrace. What words were they whispering? How tight were they holding each other?

He knew...but he didn't want to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorry I had like ten other ways I could have went with this chapter, but after banging my head on a hard surface several times I churned this mess of words. Jackson is still very naive and young that was the point if not already made clear by now. Oh and thank you all so much for your kind comments! Thanks for Reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**(*Author's POV)**

He tried to put it in the back of his mind. He tried not to let it be his focus but it couldn't be stopped. The ride back to the apartment. The time there as they joyfully conversed. The moments even when Youngjae finally arrived. It stuck in his head.

And only was solidified as an anxiety when he observed Jackson. Jackson who should've been very chatty with his friends whom he hasn't seen in a while. But instead, he seemed very concentrated on his phone.

"Right Jackson?" Youngjae asked tapping Jackson's shoulder thinking he had been listening to them talk all the while.

Jackson looked up with wide eyes tilting his phone away from prying eyes. This action did not go unnoticed.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening?" Youngjae asked nudging the older.

"Oh sorry, what?" Jackson then turned his focus back to his friends as he placed his phone face down on his lap.

"We were talking about how BamBam almost fell into the Han River when he got off balance." Yugyeom repeated their conversation topic.

"Ah! Hah yeah, that was funny." Jackson nodded as his phone vibrated quietly. This quick dismissive response did nothing for his friends as they watched him pick his phone back up checking the notification.

"It seems you were right." JB whispered to Jnyoung who nodded in response. From first seeing Yejin he had his suspicions. And he wasn't about to let it be swept under the rug.

"You ask him." Jinyoung said to JB both understanding that this had to be called out. JB sighed through his nose but resigned to the role of a father questioning his daughter about some troublesome boy.

"What has you so preoccupied?" JB asked staring at Jackson's lowered head. It took a moment for the other to realize he was being spoken to.

"Huh?" Jackson finally responded.

"Who are you texting?" JB asked cutting to the chase.

Jackson just lowered his phone discreetly shutting it off and stared blinking not giving an answer.

"It's Yejin isn't it?" Jinyoung questioned with sharp eyes knowing Jackson was indeed guilty.

"Ah sorry I was messing with my phone too much huh? What were we talking about? The Han River?" Jackson tried his best to switch the topic but nobody was going to help him seeing as they also wanted to know.

"Yah...why are you changing the subject?" JB asked him raising a brow.

"I'm not they're the one who asked me about BamBam falling in the river-"

"Jackson you were texting Yejin weren't you?" Jinyoung inquired again.

"...So?" Jackson decided to own up but took a now defensive tone about it.

"Ah seriously? You suddenly close or something?" BamBam asked crossing his arms.

"It was obvious." Yugyeom mumbled to himself.

"Hey what are you so shamelessly asking??" Jackson asked the youngest two gesturing at them.

"And texting her is a bad thing?" Youngjae asked obviously out of the loop.

"It's not bad but it's not really good either."

"Hey since when do you get to decide what good or bad for me? Why should texting her be bad??" Jackson argued.

"Because you just broke up with someone else less than a week ago and is supposed to be heartbroken." Jinyoung replied folding his arms against his chest.

"Huh? He broke up? Since when?" Youngjae asked as it was the youngest three who were confused about it all.

"Since a few days ago. We only found out because we went over to HongKong for a bit. But that begs the question what makes you think it's a good idea to talk to an ex at such a time?"

"Why can't I? And why are you so sensitive to this fact? I'm moving on isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes sure move on but do you need to get into a relationship again so soon to accomplish that?" Jinyoung asked incredulously.

"We're just texting not dating."

"Okay, but were you platonic about it?" JB questioned.

"...Frankly, that's none of your business." Jackson responded feeling attacked again. Why was his love life needed to be judged and watched over by them he wondered?

Everyone was silent for a moment as the three youngest were watching this unfold with growing concern.

"....Yeah, you're technically right. It's your life and your love interests. You're an adult and it's your personal issues. But that doesn't stop us and others close to you to warn you about something that could leave you hurt." JB said with a serious tone.

"I know you don't mean any bad but it feels like you're both just trying to control my life right now. And sometimes the overbearing want to protect comes across as suffocating. I can't help but feel you're deterring my life. I'm not a kid. I feel I can discern what's bad and what's not alright?" Jackson defensively replied.

"And if we hadn't deterred your life some beforehand maybe you'd still be caught up on Lizzy." Jinyoung responded displeased.

"Are you taking credit for that now? Yahoo you've managed to convince me to stay away from my cheating ex-girlfriend." Jackson sarcastically replied.

"Hyung I don't think they meant it like th-" Youngjae tried to intervene seeing how heated the conversation was getting.

"Hey don't twist his words! You make us sound like some asshole friends. We don't like seeing you hurt. If our words can knock some sense into you then it'd be worth becoming the bad guy for the short term." JB scolded also flaring his anger.

"Or perhaps ruining something that could lead to my happiness long term!" Jackson reciprocated his frustration.

"Really Jackson? You think you are going to date Yejin again for how long till you're both ready for marriage? Going by how her brother acted towards you'll have a hard time." JB responded huffing at Jackson persistence.

"Not only that but you do realize how unrealistic you are being right now? You're only nineteen and still in university! You don't see any of us seriously dating, do you? No cause dating shouldn't be treated like a pass time!" Jinyoung spoke also was losing his cool.

"You think I'm dating for fun? You think I let my heart get squashed over and over because I find it fun??" Jackson responded angrily as he sat up tense.

"No. But if you'd stop being so easily swayed by infatuation then perhaps that wouldn't have happened so often." JB replied also straightening and leaning forwards.

"Oh so now I'm at fault for following my heart? And how can you both even scold me on this?? What would you know? The only sheets you've been in is each other's." Jackson snapped out thoughtlessly.

This comment was the last string and before either of the two could respond Mark was quicker. Having been catercorner to Jackson he suddenly leaned over and whacked the back of Jackson's head startling everyone. But mostly the victim of the hit.

Jackson quickly turned his head and stood up to see Mark frowning looking very upset. Mark also stood up making everyone worried an actual fight was going to happen.

"Why did you do that??" Jackson asked Mark looking betrayed.

"You need to watch what you say." Mark replied feeling such conflict at standing up against the younger.

"This isn't your fight. Stay out of it Mark." Jackson spoke in English pushing the older away.

"What's wrong with you?" Mark on reflex grabbed Jackson's arm that pushed aside and out of irritation and hurt tossed it off him.

"Guys-" JB now stood up not liking the amount of physical stuff they were doing.

"I think everyone needs to calm down right now." Jinyoung ordered also standing up.

"Yeah chill." BamBam added.

Jackson just clenched his jaw and glared at the ground. Deciding enough was enough he said nothing as he stormed off.

"Hey, where are you going?" JB asked but got no response as Jackson opened and slammed the door behind him leaving the apartment.

Mark's heart was beating quickly as his skin felt cold. He quickly decided he absolutely hated fighting with Jackson.

**\---**

After that happened Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom were filled with questions as to what exactly happened when they were in HongKong. After short answers, their gathering came to a disappointing end.

With the younger three heading home Jinyoung and JB gave Mark an apology on Jackson's behalf but Mark said there was no need as he also was sorry. And with this sort of negative air, they decided Jackson wasn't going to be back anytime soon and retreated to their now respective rooms.

Mark couldn't sleep. How could he? He tossed and turned and whenever he checked the time it was only getting later and later. Further into the night without any sign of Jackson returning home.

Glancing at the clock again after another failed attempt for sleep the time was already little passed two. He was tired. His body wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him.

Where was Jackson? What was he doing? Was he okay? Did he go to see Yejin? If so why has he been gone so long? Won't he come back soon? Mark kept wondering and worrying. He couldn't even work up the rational sense not to be worried or figure he was being too sensitive.

"Jackson..." Mark mumbled to himself. The whispered name surprised himself as he hadn't meant to speak the others name but it kind of just came out.

Biting on his lip he felt a low and solemn thrum over come him. The notion of being at odds with someone he held such affection for made his eyes burn.

And it was only after an hour more did Mark give up. The fact Jackson still wasn't here and with the lack of sleep, it was making him gradually go insane. He got out of bed and quietly made his way back to the modest living room.

On the way, he spotted JB's closed room door where him and Jinyoung were sleeping. He wondered if they were as worried as he was. Well, considering he was there awake it may have been a tad different for them as exhaustion had overruled their concern.

Turning on only the kitchen light he shuffled over to their small couch and sat himself ironically where Jackson was several hours ago. After a short while of blankly staring at the wall, he let his head fall to the side and back as he shut his eyes.

He let himself fall into a light doze as his breathing shallowed and body relaxed leaning back onto the couch. And what seemed like a longer time than it actually was a sound roused him from his light sleep.

His head snapped towards the direction of the noise. It was the handle of the front door being opened. Panicked Mark decided although he wanted Jackson to come home he wasn't sure he was ready to face him so he laid back again pretending to be asleep.

The door was opened very slowly. Mostly likely to keep everyone from waking. Mark felt his face twitch as he was trying his hardest keep his nerves calm. His hearing heightened as he listened to Jackson gently shut the door behind him.

And since Mark wasn't laying across the couch as he was leaned back and upright he was visible from the door. Jackson paused as he saw the older on the couch seemingly resting or asleep.

Contemplating what he should do he ended up giving into his guilt and slowly approached him. Mark practically held his breath as he felt Jackson's presence come up next to him.

"...Mark." Jackson spoke quietly as he gently grazed his hand over the other's shoulder. The light touch tickled Mark as he pretended to stir awake.

"...Jack?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his legs.

"You should go to the bed. I'll sleep here." Jackson spoke as he watched Mark sit up.

Although Jackson words were said kindly enough Mark wondered if he was still mad so as to suggest they shouldn't share the room.

"...Where have you been?" Mark dodged the suggestion opting to get some answers.

"Out. Don't worry I didn't get into any trouble..." Jackson vaguely answered.

"It's morning already. What kept you so long??"

"I was hanging around a park." Jackson replied with a straight face.

"...I don't doubt you but I feel you weren't alone." Mark spoke his worries.

"...And if I wasn't? I doubt you'd be happy about it if you felt the need to be on their side." Jackson said briefly pointing to JB's room that was visible to where he stood.

Mark didn't want this. They weren't supposed to arguing. This cold tone Jackson used towards him made him feel so hurt and walked on.

"...I am on your side you know." Mark responded as he slowly picked himself off the couch. His brows were knit together as he licked his lips.

"You are??" Jackson responded sound surprised and a bit unsure.

"I am but...that doesn't mean I'll always agree with you." Mark said looking Jackson in the eye briefly before brushing passed him and headed towards Jinyoung's room.

Once inside the room, he wrapped his arms around himself as he had to blink away the creeping tears. What kind of disease was love; where it'd have him walking on clouds one moment and the next plummeting to the ground.

**\---**

Shortly after that Jackson also couldn't help but feel a cold sinking feeling at being at odds with Mark. But stubborn with his belief, he tried his best to shake it off. Now seeing as he'd be sleeping on the couch he wandered about to find a blanket of some sort.

His shuffling through the house woke its owners. Jackson momentarily froze as he heard a door open. Out came JB looking sleepy and irritated.

"...Did you just get back??" He asked eyeing the younger displeased.

"...Yeah. Am I not welcome?" Jackson asked bluntly expressing how he felt.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Perhaps because you're looking at me like I just came back from a nights worth of drinking and missed some relatives birthday." Jackson spoke tilting his head forward a bit.

"It's half past four in the morning. Where were you?" JB got to the point not caring for Jackson's exaggerations.

"A park." Jackson answered noticing how different JB and Mark were with the same questions.

"For for over six hours??" JB questioned unbelievingly.

"Yeah." Jackson shrugged.

"You can't stand more than three alone at home. I'm not stupid. You met up with Yejin." JB spoke not beating around the bush.

"And so what if I did?" Jackson snapped looking JB in the eyes.

"...Sometimes I really can't understand you. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by doing this?"

"...I'm going to take all that I've learned from past mistakes and make this one work that's what." Jackson nodded firmly.

"...And what are you planning on doing since you only were supposed to stay here for a couple more days at most? Are you going to fly her to HongKong?" JB asked with a growing frown.

"No, we talked it over. I'm going to stay here."

"Huh?" JB deadpanned.

"Of course I couldn't impede on your hospitality for that long so I'll be staying at a hotel till further notice." Jackson said probably sounding too professional about it.

"Uhh...are you serious? What about Mark?? You aren't just traveling solo here."

"...He...has his choices." Jackson replied sounding less confident on the subject of the eldest.

"Oh? Like what?" JB asked sounding very skeptical.

"He can stay with me or go back to HongKong."

"I realize you aren't exactly the closest but don't you think that a bit of a dick move?" JB spoke crossing his arms.

"...I said he could stay with me as well."

"Oh and what? Be your third wheel for however long you please. Isn't this supposed to be his vacation??"

"Well, that's for him to decide where the vacation lies. In HongKong with my family or with me as a friend closer in age." Jackson said scratching his sideburns.

"...Where did all the bending over backwards for him go? Suddenly you aren't in your homeland and you feel you can just stop being a host?" JB questioned.

"It's not that-..." Jackson spoke but was quickly losing his confidence.

"You know what?...You're an adult now. You're right maybe we should stop burdening your life. Maybe learning from your mistakes is really the only way to go huh? Go ahead and do what you like. But don't expect us to back you up when you explain this to Mark." JB spoke quickly sounding done and tired. And without waiting for a response he turned away and headed back to his room.

He was right. How exactly was he supposed to explain this to Mark? And more scarily...how was he supposed to explain this to his mother? In fact, she still probably thinks he was going out with Lizzy.

And with how he parted with the eldest several minutes ago he wasn't feeling confident nor very good about it. He wondered what Mark's reaction would be. Would he be pissed? Or perhaps tired and irritated?

He felt a weird déjà vu sweep over him as he pondered. Back when he was still first getting acquainted with Mark and had met up with Lizzy by the ice cream shop she had asked him something.

_"Yeah sure...Say...let's go on a date. Since we didn't yesterday; it'd be perfect to make up." She shook it off and just smiled._

That's right they had had a small fight and to make up she wanted to go on a date that same day. But he couldn't and she wasn't happy about that. How did he respond again? The memory was a bit fuzzy.

_"Believe me in any other situation I would totally go! But...I actually got Mark in the car waiting for me right now." Jackson admitted shifting in his seat._

He remembered. They had been at the mall just before then. She had called him during some shoe shopping. He could remember how she was unhappy about the fact he had to play host for the older.

_"Why not? He's an adult plus he's older than us right? Why can't he entertain himself for the day?" She asked now frowning._

But this wasn't the specific memory he had in mind. It's what he said to convince her that he couldn't so easily change his plans anymore. It's the memory that mainly came to mind as he was feeling and hoping to still be true.

_"See...I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with spending one of his numbered days alone in our unfamiliar house just so I could go out with you but I'm not sure that would check out as being a good host." Jackson admitted slumping back onto the metal chair._

That's right Mark would be playing the third wheel. Jackson would be taking advantage of Mark's kindness. But that was something Mark seemed to have plenty of.

Sure they had a little squabble but Jackson although anxious knew he head to get to Mark to convince his mother things would be okay. And as far as Mark went well...he still the same angel he knew right?

**\---**

How could one describe it or put it down into words? Mark wondered if all these emotions just a prelude to worse things? It felt like being trapped in a dark room with someone laughing from the outside of the door.

It was a madness that had him question his sanity and correct judgment. It was as though he had no control. Like whatever was trapping him left him to sit silently and let what was going on outside happen.

The yearning of the best outcome became a growing fantasy that wanted to be let out more and more but something or someone locked the door. What could he do? Such a churning conflict had him testing his limits.

Being hurt by someone you care about seemed to test him thoroughly. It made him cautious to try and not make hit visible on the outside. He knew he'd have to try his best to make it work. But something told him it could just gradually worsen as the seriousness grew.

And with how Mark dealt with his feelings that would not be good. He bottled his feelings up. He never vented or readily complained. He was often complacent even if things bothered him. Such behavior led to explosions.

A disaster he prayed wouldn't happen.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A day late I believe sorry about that but hey I hope it was okay. Oh and I'm aware of that weird thing going on with the chapters but I'm not sure how to fix it. But rest assured all chapters are present. Oh and a late Happy Birthday to you Mark Tuan! Thanks for Reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**(*Author's POV)**

What made him think he could sleep now? No there was no sleep for him. As he stood there in the dark room he listened to the voices conversing outside. It was Jaebum and Jackson. They sounded like they were arguing.

And after a while longer of exchanged words he couldn't make out it stopped, and the closing of a door worried him for a second. He knew better as the sound was closer and didn't belong to the front door. Everyone was still here.

But as the silence continued it did nothing to ease him as the disturbance between friends was seemingly unsolved yet still. How could he help? He obviously showed to be rather against Jackson earlier.

And as someone that wasn't as close at the rest of them, he didn't know how much he could say. As he worried and wondered to himself the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching his door. What? Who?

"...Hyung...can we talk?" Jackson's voice spoke softly as he gently knocked on the door.

Of course, it'd probably be Jackson. But why? Mark had to regain himself as he had momentarily froze at the sound of the other's voice.

"Yeah." Mark forced out a reply as he quickly turned on the lights having forgotten they were off.

Jackson hearing the answer did so opening the door slowly and he slid himself into the room they were supposed to be sharing.

"You're still awake?" Jackson asked as his tone of voice clearly trying to ease the mood out of previous tensions.

"I am." Mark replied having a hard time looking the younger in the eyes.

"Hyung...I'm sorry for being so brash earlier...I probably need some sleep myself." Jackson apologized as he eased the door behind him closed.

"It's okay I wasn't that pleasant either." Mark shook his head moving towards the bed sitting on it.

"No really...I think we all got a little too worked up. Although that doesn't mean I'm changing my mind but...I do think I was rather hasty in my choice of words." Jackson spoke as he also moved towards the bed to sit next to the older.

"...Yejin...right?" Mark said not even daring to look at Jackson's face. If he did it'd hurt more.

"Mm...and...maybe you heard but I kind of made a decision with JB." Jackson said turning to stare at the side of Mark's face. When he got no verbal reply he took that as his cue to continue.

"That we'll be staying here in Korea for a while longer. We'll find a hotel and stay there." He explained further. This startled Mark who moved his head a bit towards Jackson but still kept his gaze on the floor.

"Why's that?" Mark asked sounding confused. Perhaps due to lack of proper rest but his brain couldn't put the very obvious pieces together.

"Yejin." Jackson gave the short answer. He felt it'd be best to be completely honest with Mark.

Ahh...heh yeah, he really should have seen that coming. The fact he couldn't forsee the answer caused it to be just a little bit more crushing.

Who knew that his first guy crush would be the older brother to the girl that his current crush was interested in. Fate seemed to love to torture him so.

"...Oh?"

"Yeah...would that be okay with you?" Jackson asked leaning a bit closer to Mark. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose slyly.

How could he not be okay? Realistically speaking how? He's a friend that isn't even his closest friend. What say did he have? What reason could he possibly give that wouldn't suggest a wrong fondness or an unreasonable selfishness??

Jackson had him trapped. Trapped between his fear of confessing and becoming an enemy. Mark could only swallow a dryly. Jesus...this...this is so...painful.

"...I-...If you have the unwavering intention to date Yejin. I wouldn't want to be in the way." Mark spoke trying his hardest not to let his voice give away his emotions.

This is it isn't it? It was as he guessed. This blossoming adulation for the younger left him with nothing but a one-sided love and a one-sided heartbreak. Who knew it hit him so swiftly and so painfully.

"Aww hyung you really are the best! I knew I could count on you. But I wouldn't find you as a bother at all!" Jackson reacted positively as he wrapped an arm around Mark. He was glad to know he was right. Mark was still an angel. Little did he know why.

"It's either stay here or go back to HongKong. But it'd be a help if would stay. My mother would be a whole lot more pleased too." Jackson continued in explaining.

"I don't kn-"

"I would love it if you did stay really." Jackson interrupted squeezing the older's shoulders a bit. Mark's heart couldn't help but react by this point. It was a mix of glee and weighing dread.

"...Well okay but I-"

"Ahh seriously hyung you're the most best guy ever! An absolute angel!" Jackson cheered bringing the older into both his arms for a crushing hug.

Biting his lip he didn't dare blink as he still bitterly enjoyed being so close to Jackson. This was never the reason he wanted Jackson to be hugging him so closely. To be called an angel for such a decision. Never before in his life has he wanted to be the bad guy more.

**  
\---**

  
And not too long after, Jackson had passed out on the bed leaving Mark awake and upset. He still couldn't sleep. It was nearing daylight and his mind wouldn't shut up long enough to let his body rest.

He stood up and left the room quietly. Tiptoeing to the bathroom he went inside and turned on the light. Looking in the mirror he looked so tired. Dark circles and irritated eyes leered back at him.

"What are you doing?" He muttered to himself as his anxiousness for the days ahead ate at him.

How did this happen? Just in such a short amount of time, he get to be so attached to the younger. The many memories made over the duration of his visit came back to him. Remembering the way Jackson had made him laugh.

The way they smiled and joked. The many times they came into contact. Hands on his shoulders, face, back, and waist burned into his mind. They were nothing Mark. Nothing but friendly touches of a family friend. Nothing more.

We've been over this. Remember Jiho? Your first male crush...he did the same to you and even more. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and brushed your face. He rubbed your back and picked you up by the waist. He has even kissed your face.

To what result? That's right nothing. Just a good friend. But what makes this different than from Jiho? Technically Mark has spent more time with Jiho than Jackson.

So then why wasn't this the same? Why did he long to stick around even when he knows it's hopeless and just asking for pain?

Before he was eager to escape the heartbreak but now he would do most anything just spend a moment longer alone with Jackson. Is it because he's older? Is it just that Jiho was a simple puppy love and now this was a fruitless romance?

Did it even matter? No...not to anybody other than himself. After all, this was something that was surely never going anywhere. He didn't have many choices. Everything about his rational side told him to step back and forget and forget fast.

But every other bit of him said no...stay...don't you want him as yours? Imagine what a blissful romance it could be. To be held and caressed and laugh with each other. Don't give that up. If you wait long enough maybe he might come around.

Pick your poison, Mark. What is it that you will choose?

"It's both of them. The only option is to suffer both huh?" Mark mumbled bitterly as he rubbed his eyes and slowly moved out of the bathroom turning off the light and walking to the living room once again.

Both huh? That's right he had to leave either way. To endure watching Jackson fawn over his ex and leave with nothing of any gain.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get through it. But all he knew was that he had to do his best. After all, Jackson's happiness was on the line.

**\---**

  
A couple hours later and it was nearly seven in the morning when JB and Jinyoung got up after a previous early waking. Both were tired and grumpy. They had spent a lot of the night conversing to each other about different concerning topics within the group.

"And what exactly do you think?" Jinyoung asked as both of them were still talking everything out.

"That we need to convince-ah." JB halted his response as he spotted Mark half laying on the couch unmoving. Jinyoung also saw the eldest just listlessly staring ahead.

"Hyung...good morning." Jinyoung spoke as he moved to the older.

Mark didn't respond as he just shifted his eyes to Jinyoung and waved weakly.

"When did you wake up? Were you here all along?" JB asked not remembering seeing Mark here before.

"No...Jackson's sleeping in the room." Mark replied.

"Did he choose himself or are you two still at odds then?" Jinyoung asked.

"No were fine."

"You look really tired. Didn't you sleep?" JB asked nearing his face towards Mark's.

"...Not really." Mark said honestly not having the energy to lie. If that was a thing.

"Are you hungry?" Jinyoung asked feeling off about how Mark seemed to be in a solemn lull.

"No." Mark replied. It was a lie but the truth. He just didn't really feel like eating.

"Are you sure? We have a rice cooker this time." JB spoke lightheartedly also noticing the obvious slump Mark was in.

"It's okay." Mark assured glancing at JB recalling the memory that happened just a few days ago.

"Okay let us know if you change your mind then." Jinyoung nodded as they both let the older be.

The two shuffled off to the kitchen glancing simultaneously back at their guest before giving each other a look.

"He said they were fine. Was that a lie?" JB whispered as they slowly tried to get some breakfast ready.

"I can't say for sure till he and Jackson interact." Jinyoung replied

"Guess so...Didn't he say Jackson was sleeping in your room?"

"Yeah."

"I think he may be sleeping in late today then. Considering what time he came home." JB spoke as he stretched his arms a bit more.

"Ah, that reminds me." Jinyoung suddenly said as he then went back to the living room approaching the still rather still Mark. JB also neared a bit curious.

"Mark hyung." Jinyoung tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Mark responded quietly.

"Did Jackson tell you?"

"About?" Mark responded a bit more engaged this time.

"His plans." Jinyoung answered vaguely.

"...I believe so."

"Well JB told me about what he said so did you give him an answer?"

"I did." Mark replied with furrowing brows.

"Ahh...and I'm guessing since you said you both were on better terms now that you agreed then?" Jinyoung said as his face also soured a bit.

Mark just nodded in reply.

"Well, you don't seem too happy hyung. Is that what you really wanted? Or are you just going along with what Jackson wants?" Jinyoung questioned.

"No...I'm just tired." Mark replied rubbing his eyes for emphasis.

"That too but...you're a really kind person. Don't take this the wrong way but I could see you being dragged along by Jackson." Jinyoung spoke honestly.

"I...I'm not here to accomplish anything but being away from home. I'm here for the ride really. So if...if that means being the one to hold the drinks then so be it." Mark replied sitting himself up.

"Hyung you can't be like that. I know I would never want to be Jackson's carryon for that long especially when I have no importance as a wingman. And I've been his friend longer." Jinyoung shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't find it so bad if it'll at least make him happy." Mark said with a small smile and shrugged.

His words definitely took the two aback. Hearing this from a male friend who hasn't been acquainted with Jackson closely for very long, it was surprising.

"...Wahh hyung who ever had you born as a boy must hate Jackson. As a girlie, you'd both have my blessing in a heartbeat." Jinyoung joked with a grin.

Was that so? Not in Mark's book it wasn't. He knew that. That's why Jinyoung's words irritated him so. Why did he have to be a girl to even be jokingly paired with Jackson? He didn't.

And they should know that. He was less ashamed than he was scared to admit it. But maybe it was the lack of sleep again for him snapping. Well, either way, he said what he said and there was no taking it back.

"I don't need to be a girl." Mark shot back visibly agitated.

"...Aha right." Jinyoung replied unsure what exactly Mark had meant thinking the other had just misunderstood him.

Mark, on the other hand, was having a mini panic attack as he really really hoped that his words wouldn't be thought on too much. Well in actuality they were saved for later thought.

"Well...if you're sure you want to follow Jackson then go ahead, but if you want hyung you are free to come and hang out here whenever they decide to ditch you. Because that's a very probable thing you know?" Jinyoung said as he stood back.

"Really?"

"Yeah as you can see he can very well be the type to change plans at the drop of a hat. I speak from experience. " Jinyoung said with a sigh.

"I know but I was talking about me coming here."

"Oh! Yeah of course. We actually have part time jobs. But if not on our off days we are usually here during the afternoon and evenings. So if you want to hop on over that'd be fine. Right hyung?" Jinyoung spoke then turning to JB for some late permission as it was both their apartment.

"Yeah. Even if we aren't here you're welcome. It may be more entertaining here than at some hotel. But it's up to you." JB nodded.

"...Right, thank you."

**  
\---**

  
A short while later after Jinyoung and JB left for their work Mark was left to himself and a sleeping Jackson. And feeling the strong need to distract himself he went to find his phone. He had left it in the room.

Sighing Mark rubbed his eyes as he picked himself up and quietly made his way to the room. The door wasn't closed so all he had to do was carefully ease it open. It squeaked a bit but he squeezed himself in only opening it halfway.

His eyes immediately shifted to the younger's sleeping face resting on the bed. He seemed so peaceful like this. Mark's eyes grew warm but glossy just letting his gaze examine Jackson sleeping face.

Maybe in another universe, he would've been able to just climb into the bed and cuddle and both would sleep the morning away.

What a dream that would be. But dreams are just made up stories of faces you've seen. Mark not wanting those dreams to cloud his head anymore about forced himself to focus on the task he came in for.

He quickly spotted his phone that was charging on the nightstand beside the bed. Unplugging it his head helplessly turned to his right seeing as how he got closer to the other. Jackson's face was pressed onto the pillow and his mouth slightly ajar. He looked very comfortable as he slept.

Move...stop staring nitwit, Mark scolded himself. Pinching his skin he commanded his feet to turn towards the door and as he touched the door handle the sudden ringing of a phone startled him making him jump a little.

Immediately looking at his phone he realized it wasn't his phone as he was hearing it was come from Jackson's. It must be inside his pocket as it seemed to be muffled. The poor guy was so tired he didn't even change.

The sudden noise did its work at stirring Jackson from his slumber. And as the ringing continued Mark felt he should leave the room still. But with opening the door and leaving Jackson still managed to spot the retreating Mark with bleary eyes.

Half awake Jackson sat up noticing Mark walking out the room as he felt about his pocket to pull out his ringing phone. Once in hand, he saw the caller and his once squinted eyes widened.

"Oh shoot." He said quickly as he sat himself up with a stiff posture. He then cleared his throat before answering his phone.

"Hey, Yejin." He did his best at sounding completely awake.

"Hey, Jackson. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Nope, not at all." Jackson replied as he slid his legs off the side of the bed and stood up still feeling very sleepy.

"Oh, I'm glad. I had thought you might have been asleep since we stayed up so late." She giggled over the line.

"Me? Nah if anything I thought you'd be snoozing by now."

"Nope. A power nap and some coffee are all I need. Honestly, it's how I live sadly."

"You should sleep properly." Jackson lightheartedly scolded.

"I do don't worry. I was just exaggerating a bit. But I was thinking about last night and it would be a nice idea to go out today."

"Oh! Oh...uh yeah! What time?" Jackson replied now suddenly more alert.

"Right now. It'd be better since me and my brother are visiting our parents home since Hoon graduated we're under the same roof again. And I'd like to go out before he can say otherwise." She replied.

"Oh okay. Where should we meet up?" He asked now rushing about to find some clean clothes to wear.

"Mmm...there's a really nice mall I had in mind. I'll send you the location."

"Okay sounds good."

"Right see you there bye!" She said with a light voice before hanging up first.

Jackson tossed his phone on the bed and after randomly choosing out an outfit he made a beeline straight for the shower striping himself on the way leaving a trail of clothes.

"All of a sudden Yejin why?" He complained alone as he locked himself in the bathroom and immediately started the water.

"AAAah cold!" He whined as he hadn't the time to wait for the water to become warmer as he went about using shampoo for his hair and body in a rush. It may dry out his skin but at least he'll smell good.

Mark from the kitchen heard the sudden commotion from the younger's rushing and quickly connected the dots. Jackson's phone ringing and the sudden spring to ready himself meant he was needing to be somewhere in a hurry.

Plus the fact he's taking a shower despite being dead tired meant it was probably for someone of importance or somebody he wanted to appeal to. It didn't take a genius to come to the conclusion he was going to see his beloved ex Yejin.

And it was only five minutes later that the older heard Jackson come out from the bathroom.

"Aaahh gotta hurry!" Jackson shouted at himself as he rushed out with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist as he darted to the room to put his chosen clothes on.

Mark clenched his jaw as he forced himself to clear his head. You don't have the right to be jealous. He's not yours. And you were never even considered as an option to be his stupid.

Mark kept on putting himself down as he didn't notice how his arms wrapped around himself tightened.

"Okay, it matches well enough. Now I need...socks!" Jackson mumbled to himself as he then dug through his suitcase and found a pair of short white and gray socks to slip on.

After getting those on he sped walked to the bathroom again but immediately regretted it.

"Gah! Damnit!" He grumbled irritably as he had stepped in a wet spot. Forcing himself to ignore it, he took what was JB's comb and styled his wet hair as best he could.

"I'm gonna need a hat." He sighed as he then went back to the room again. Quickly grabbing the first hat that he had in his bag he then grabbed his phone and wallet and swung out of the room ready to go.

"Ah, Mark hyung I'm going out okay? See you!" Jackson said a quick farewell to Mark

His sudden appearance startled the older causing him to quickly switch to put a nonchalant face and relaxed stance. Mark couldn't seem to muster up a farewell for the younger as he just watched him head towards the entrance to put on his shoes then leave.

But as Jackson was tying his first shoe on his phone then began to vibrate in his back pocket where he slid it in a moment before. Figuring it was Yejin he quickly took it out of his pocket as he also shoved his other foot in his other shoe. He read the text.

_Yejin: Hey I got some bad news. My brother did catch onto our plan, but instead of canceling he said he'd like to join us. Honestly it's up to you if you still wanna go. :(_

"What? Are you kidding me??" Jackson muttered as he then pondered what he should do.

Well, he supposed he was going to have to warm up with Jiho if he wanted to date Yejin anyways. But still, he really wanted it to be one on one not with some big brother chaperon. Unless...

"Ah!" Jackson got an idea.

_Jackson: That's fine but would it be cool if I brought Mark along and make it a group of four?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And here we go. I hope to keep chugging along as school likes to kick my butt. Your comments keep me motivated and make my day seriously! Thanks for Reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**(*Author's POV)**

_Yejin: Of course! It seems my brother was planning to take him out this evening anyways._

Jackson read the text, happy that everything was set but curious as to how Yejin put it 'take him out'. It sounded like they were planning some kind of double date. Sure he wanted Mark to keep Jiho occupied but not like that. Wait...what?

"You're overthinking things, Jackson." He grumbled to himself as he then took off his shoes he had just put on and turned back to tell Mark his new plans.

"Hey, Mark Hyung-" Jackson called out as he rounded the corner into the kitchen where he had seen the older last.

But he stopped as he seemed to catch the other by surprise. Mark had a bitten expression like he has heard some really bad news. And the fact he was just standing there looking like that...it was like he couldn't do anything about it.

"Mark?" Jackson repeated with a more concerned tone at seeing his off expression and tense posture.

"Ah-Jackson?" Mark immediately snapped back to a neutral stance and tried to pin on a much more lighthearted face.

"...You okay?" Jackson asked nearing the older examining his face. He looked tired.

"I'm fine. I-I thought you just left." Mark took a step back as his behind rested against the drawers under the counter.

"No, actually there was a change of plans and stuff. I was going to go out with Yejin but it seems her brother is going to tag along so I was thinking you could make the numbers even."

"...You mean I should go too?" Mark questioned back feeling conflicted.

"Yeah, but you don't seem well..." Jackson said as he stepped into Mark's bubble and gently put his hand against the older's cheek.

Mark held his breath. What kind of sly influence was this? Just like earlier, he couldn't muster up the will enough to go against the grain and say no. It would be easy. Just say 'yeah you're right I didn't sleep so I think it best if I just stay back this time I'm sorry'.

That's all he had to stay and he could keep to himself and away from Yejin and the torture of them flirting with each other. But now he wanted to ask the part of himself that decided to decide otherwise.

"You're warm. Hm...but is it just because you're your alive?" He whispered and took note of how soft Mark's skin was as he slowly slid his hand off the others face.

"No, I'm fine." Mark croaked out not having anywhere to go as the younger was stood close in front of him with his back against the counter he felt trapped. The hand that was once on his cheek was no longer there to note at how warmer he'd become.

"You sure hyung?"

"I am."

"Then perhaps you'd be up to going?" Jackson asked renewing his smile.

Part of Mark again knew he should really say no. But there was something almost as maddening as watching Jackson and Yejin flirt and that was not knowing exactly what they were doing. His mind created situations and after that, he'd beat himself up for thinking those things.

"You said Jiho was going?" Mark asked. He figured if Jiho was going then Yejin and Jackson would have to keep it on a low to none with him there. It seemed Jiho did not have a good opinion of Jackson.

"That's right." Jackson answered slightly twitching.

"Okay, I'll go." Mark agreed.

"Great but-do you want to change?" Jackson changed what he wanted to say as he stepped back from Mark. He was going to ask 'but wouldn't you have gone if Jiho wasn't there?'. A stupid question he thought.

"Yeah, I'll throw something on." Mark said as he quickly went about on getting some clean clothes on. If he had the choice he'd also shower but didn't want to make them late.

**\---**

A while later both were ready and they headed out to the rendezvous Yejin told him about.

It was a clean modern looking shopping area. It was early and a weekday so the mall was rather empty. Once they arrived Jackson called Yejin to let them know they were there.

And shortly after the two groups found each other. And as a greeting Yejin and Jackson went in for a short hug but got a glare from Jiho who was right beside his little sister.

"I'm glad you could make it. Did you have trouble finding your way here?" Yejin asked as she stepped back and glanced at Mark acknowledging his presence.

"No, but we didn't risk taking public transportation." Jackson replied as they started walking inside the mall leaving the older two behind them.

"Hey Mark so you dragged into this as well?" Jiho approached Mark as they followed the two ahead of them.

"Guess so." Mark replied tearing his eyes away from the back of Jackson's head. Was this what he intended to happen? No...he wouldn't do that right?

"Well, I'm not really for it." Jiho said in a quieter voice as he gestured at the two.

"Them?"

"Yeah them. You and Jackson are friends, right? I don't want to dislike a friend of yours but he's not somebody I'm fond of and I really don't want him with Yejin. I just want to be honest with you. I'm not here to cheer them on." Jiho spoke very seriously as he kept an eye on the two as they seem to be happily talking about something.

"Why is that?" Mark questioned. He could guess why but he'd like to be sure. Assuming was seldom a good thing.

"He left her. A sudden split that had her so heartbroken. All for what? For poking people with a bendy stick tch." Jiho explained with a distasteful expression.

Mark noticed the small 'tch' sound Jiho always did when he was ticked off. He's still the same even after all these years Mark thought.

"He left to pursue fencing?" Mark asked. He remembered seeing all those medals in his room and the day Jackson first told him he did the sport.

"Yeah...I don't know why she's so eager to forgive him. But he'll have to convince me if he wants to be with her." Jiho spoke puffing his chest up a bit and moved forwards to finally intervene the with the couple as he had planned.

Mark just watched from behind them as Jiho forced himself between his sister and Jackson. It was honestly a very satisfying sight for the older.

If there was a more confident and outgoing version of him out there he would have done the same. Why not? Jackson was his friend; a friend that has had a bad history with girls. Completely reasonable to do...for a very different him.

Mark sped up a bit to be closer to the group as the topic of conversation had changed and Jiho looked to be set on being in the middle whilst they walked about. Mark on the other hand just walked close behind an slightly to the side.

He wasn't exactly fond of his place in the group as someone passing by could assume he was being outcasted from his group of friends. Which wasn't entirely false. Then again walking in a line of four would be inconvenient for others heading in the other direction and some wanting to get passed.

Mark sighed to himself as he then heard his name being thrown in the conversation they were having.

"Don't you want to catch up with Mark hyung?" Yejin asked also rather annoyed at her brother for butting in.

"Of course I do. But I'll take him out to dinner tonight and we can do so alone. Right Mark?" Jiho said turning his head back to the older. All their eyes landed on Mark who was trailing behind them.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah." Mark replied pinned by the sudden attention.

Ah there it was again Jackson thought 'take him out'. Like a date. That isn't what you usually say in that sort of circumstance right? Don't friends say 'hang out' or 'go out'? It's not like he belongs to Jiho so he can't 'take' him.

Jackson didn't voice his thoughts nor did he really know why they even were a big deal where as he'd think it over. And Jackson was rather vocal when things were confusing or when he wasn't in agreement. But strangely, in this case, something held his thoughts inside.

"Tsk." Jackson made a sound in response to his thoughts but it was coincidentally in time to be taken as a response to what Mark had said.

"Oh? Disappointed? Too bad Jackson boy but big bro is here to stay." Jiho cooed at Jackson hearing the sound and the look the HongKong native wore.

"Don't be annoying! We'll go out to dinner too and you won't be there. No big deal." Yejin shot back frowning.

"Ooh really?" Jiho crossed his arms

"Yeah plus you're going to have to leave sometime. You have your own life so do I. So do me a favor not to stick around mine too much huh?" She replied as she pushed her brother out of the way and moved towards Jackson latching arms with him.

"What? You say that like was strangers. I have the right to worry about you. Just like you could be worried about me." Jiho replied sounding a tad hurt by her coldness.

"You seem keen using your life to hover over mine why should I care." She sasses.

All sorts of things about what Yejin just said and did had rubbed Mark the wrong way on sorts of levels.

"Tch." Jiho scrunched his face up and gave out an irritated sigh ending up having to walk beside the couple as they were now connected. Mark observing this decided to act upon his irritation.

"You should care." Mark spoke barely audible for them to hear him as he was still slightly behind them.

"You too Mark hyung? Don't listen to Jiho just because you're friends." Yejin responded as their pace slowed again as we're walking around a quieter part of the mall.

Ah did he get on her bad side? It was like she was counting on Mark to be neutral about things. Mark could've gone on but he wasn't about to argue with her in front of Jackson and Jiho so he just gave her a bored look in response. But even with that, she looked pleased to have the final word.

"Yah! Don't talk to your hyung like that. Stop being a brat." Jiho scolded Yejin who just pouted turning her head the other way tugging Jackson's arm closer. Was she expecting Jackson to defend her?

"Is anybody else hungry. I haven't had breakfast. Do they have restaurants or anywhere to eat around here?" Jackson decided switching the subject would be the best way to go before the siblings got even more upset with each other.

"...Yes, there are. They have a food court further down." Yejin replied as she also decided to ignore her brother's sharp glare.

"Great shall we eat then?" Jackson responded as Yejin nodded and led the way. Jiho again sighed in frustration as he slowed down a bit to walk beside Mark.

"What am I to do about this mess? He's turning my sister against me." Jiho grumbled quietly to Mark who appreciated the company.

"No...your sister is rebelling and he's not really stopping her." Mark corrected.

"Well, whatever it may be I don't like it. What do I do?"

"...They're young...there's a chance it could still be puppy love."

"Puppy love? You think so? You know sixteen years olds have sex these days." Jiho uncrossed his arms.

"...I know I was sixteen once." Mark shrugged knowing what this generation was like.

"Oh?? You had sex at sixteen? I knew you then though. I wouldn't have guessed." Jiho responded surprised at the misinterpreted piece of information.

"What? No no, I just know how the sixteen-year-old mind can work." Mark replied quickly slightly embarrassed.

"Ooh?? And who may I ask did sixteen year old Mark think about?" Jiho wiggled his brows at the older.

"You." Mark said without thinking.

Damn it.

This not having slept for over a day thing was really messing with the connection from his rational thinking to oral function, wasn't it? Funny thing is it was the truth.

"Me? Well, thanks." Jiho chuckled not even taking the whole 'my old friend from middle school just said he thought about me in a sexual way' as anything concerning.

Mark's mouth had gone dry as he had the most sudden inner panic attack not even able to correct himself and clear that it was just a joke. But it wasn't so...all that more embarrassing for him I guess.

**\---**

Soon enough they had arrived and ordered at a Subway there inside the mall. It seems there were mostly fast food and small family owned restaurants. They decided speed was best as Jackson was actually really hungry by then.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Jiho asked Mark who wasn't standing in line as the others were already looking for a place to sit.

"No, I'm not hungry." Mark replied with a light smile as to be convincing. Odd...he said the same thing to Jinyoung earlier that morning.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Mark nodded but his stomach groaned at his lie. He was hungry but he still didn't feel like eating. He felt it might come up with how twisted his gut got with all this Jackson saying Yejin crap.

But not knowing better Jiho let the older be and they both went to join the other two at their table of four. Jiho made another sound of disapproval seeing as the two had taken a seat next to each other.

Mark's stomach made a noise as well. Was it out of hunger or sickness he didn't know perhaps both. Either way, he just hardened his face to stay as pleasant as possible as they took the seats across from them.

"You didn't order anything hyung?" Jackson asked noticing Mark's lack of food in his hands.

"No, I'm fine." Mark replied.

"Do you want some of mine?" Jackson offered.

"That's okay." Mark shook his head letting a more genuine smile show at the younger's kindness. But after that short exchange, no one was making conversation.

Not even the couple in question who were so chatty when they first greeted. But now everyone focused on eating. Food silencing them momentarily. But as Yejin finished her half of her sandwich she felt the need to rest her head on Jackson's shoulder scooting closer to him.

Yeah, Mark really did feel food wouldn't be good for him. He let his gaze fall to his lap avoiding the sight. But unlike him Jiho took notice his sisters closeness to Jackson and decided to distract the attention of the not so platonic action.

"You still fencing Jackson?" Jiho asked not even looking at Jackson as he set his half eaten sandwich down. The sudden switch of topic seemed to throw everyone off.

"I am." Jackson replied wiping his mouth.

"Oho, so it's been a while. I'm guessing you've progressed lots then?" Jiho responded and let his sharp eyes finally look up at Jackson.

"He has actually. He told me so. He's won medals." Yejin was quick to defend.

"Oh? That so? Congratulations." Jiho wearing a rather forced smile.

"Thank you...I didn't leave for nothing." Jackson replied in a slightly lower voice clearly getting other connotations from his words.

"Since when did my sisters love become less than some medals then?" Jiho also dropped his tone of voice. Yejin no longer seemed to be able to say anything. Like she was also curious about these answers still.

"It never did. My...my father decided it was best for me to come back. I was a minor and my parents held a lot of the weight in the decision that caused me to come back home." Jackson explained a bit of what went on back then. He wore a serious expression as though he was recalling everything.

"...I see." Jiho replied with no particular sound to his voice. As though Jackson's answer would be enough to make him reconsider.

Maybe Jackson was just a kid doing as his parents told him. But at the same time, he still could have handled things better not to mention how he cut off ties with his sister completely.

But perhaps he was just as heartbroken. Was he just a dumb teen that didn't know how to handle a relationship? Well, that may still be able to be said now.

And as a much more negative air fell on them the much brighter sound of Jackson phone going off caught everybody's attention. Jackson quickly went to check who could be calling him.

"Hello, mom." He answered the phone speaking in Mandarin.

"Jackson Wang, you have some major explaining to do." His mother replied in a very sharp tone.

This took Jackson aback a bit at such a greeting. There were muffled sounds coming over the line as well. What happened?

"What do you mean mom?" Jackson replied feeling genuinely confused.

"You know what I mean young man. Why didn't you tell me about this fight you had with Lizzy??" She questioned wanting no nonsense.

"Lizzy? How did you find out?" Jackson questioned now turning a bit paler. There was no use lying now.

"How did I find out?? A very teary-eyed Lizzy showed up here looking for you that how!" She responded.

What? So Lizzy went over to his house looking for him...crying??

"Oh well, that's the thing...we sort of split up mom."

"She's explained everything to me already Jackson. You've had a fight and haven't bothered to contact her since!"

"I know that's because I don't want to be in contact." Jackson replied also growing a bit defensive.

So Lizzy was there? Was that the faint sniffing sound he heard? And by this point, the group around him were paying him attention even if the siblings couldn't understand much of what he was saying. He decided some space was needed for this conversation so decidedly got up and walked a distance away to continue the conversation.

"And why not?? She's been telling me all these heartbreaking things that she's been experiencing since you two fought. You cannot leave something like this unsettled. I won't have my son doing such low things!" His mother sounded like she spoke from experience.

Maybe something happened liked this when she was younger. It was likely as she then could sympathize with Lizzy more.

"Mom she's the one who stopped low-"

"I realize that. But a relationship is dealt in two. Both of your must reconcile. And this is her reconciling. So I expect you here as soon as possible to fix what you both started. You hear??" She demanded meaning every word.

Okay, so he was almost certain now something may have happened to her like this once upon a time.

"Mom I can't I still have things I wish to do here a-"

"Your friends can wait! I want you here within the next day. I won't have you running away from this. I simply won't have it!" She interrupted not going to take no for an answer.

"Mom I really don't want anything to do with her anymore. You don't understand she cheated on me!" Jackson tried to get his mother to see that he wasn't just being stubborn. There was a reason he wasn't trying to fix things.

"She also said that it was only made out to be that way. And even if she did you two have been going out for a good while and the terrible things she's been experiencing deserves some sort of closure. A cheater or not Jackson you two need to settle things. It's the mature thing to do!"

"I understand but can it wait a bit-"

"No, I don't believe so. This is more important than floundering about with your Korean friends. I want you back home to settle this like a right man."

"I can't leave so soon mom I have...I have someone I wish to move on with here. And I really do feel I should-" Jackson decided to be honest with his mother, not one to really hide things.

"Are you kidding Jackson?! My son already moving on with another girl when you haven't settled things with Lizzy?? That's a big no! And I mean it! I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you here with in the next twenty-four hours or else!" She scolded sounding shocked and extremely disappointed.

"But mom-"

"I want you here in this house by tomorrow or early the next day no questions! And I will be telling your father about this."

"Mother I-"

"I want you here by tomorrow. Do you understand??" His mother questioned cutting him off.

"...Yes." Jackson replied defeated.

"Good well we'll be expecting you bye." She curtly hung up the phone. Jackson let out a very drained and loud sigh as he shoved his phone away. What the heck was going on?

He somberly made his way back to the table of company that was still waiting for him. They all eyed him curiously as he sat down drained.

"Who was that?" Yejin asked. She had asked Mark that same question while Jackson was on the phone. And by Mark hesitancy to explain things quick enough she had suspicions.

"My mother." Jackson replied also wondering how he would explain everything

"Your mother's name is Lizzy?" Yejin asked having heard the name and recognized it for what it was amongst the Mandarin.

"...No that was someone else."

"I smell something fishy. Did you by chance order a tuna sandwich Jackson?" Jiho asked seeing the guilt crack through Jackson's expression. Lizzy was not 'just someone else'.

Jesus christ when did everyone get so damned clever Jackson wondered. Everybody was too nosy for their own good.

"No, I didn't. I just happened to have a small disagreement with my mother. There's nothing fishy about it." Jackson replied defensively.

"Jackson...can we talk for a minute?" Yejin asked. She was increasingly sensing something was off. And whatever it was she wasn't about to let it fly overhead she decided to nip it in the bud.

"Right now?" Jackson asked as Yejin had already started to stand up.

"Yes. Wait here we'll be back." She answered and turned to her brother to confirm they'd be talking alone no eavesdropping.

"Sure thing." Jiho replied as Yejin pulled Jackson along back to where he just was by the empty hallway for the bathrooms beside the Subway.

And as they both stopped now out of sight from the others Yejin nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Jackson be honest with me. What was that phone call all about?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"...It really was my mom. She...she wants me home by tomorrow."

"What? But I thought you said you could say for a couple weeks."

"I know...but I really need to settle some business. My mother was also insistent on it."

"Is the Lizzy person that 'business'?" She asked really hoping it was just some random name he said while talking to his mom.

"Perhaps yes." Jackson replied with a defeated face. Again there was no use in lying when they could easily get the truth.

"And this Lizzy is a girl you know well?"

"Yes."

"She's a girlfriend." Yejin said coldly unblinking.

"Was....as in she's an ex-girlfriend." Jackson corrected sheepishly.

"...Y-you dated...I thought you'd wait but I was wrong. I was the only one so stupidly hooked on hope. That I'd even reject all those guys who asked me out during your absence. All the while you...you had already moved on!" She grew emotional.

"Yejin look I never thought I'd see you again-"

"Never see me again?! You thought you'd never see me after you said you'd come back??!" Her face grew more and more red and eyes were narrowed.

"That was in the past Liz-Yejin!"

"Lizzy?!"

"I meant Yejin I'm sorry we were just talking about her I'm sorry. Please just listen to me. I'm going over there to break up with her. That's why. She cheated on me and I didn't want to even see her face but my mom insisted I settle things face to face. I'm not in love with her at all. Hell, I wouldn't even call her a friend." Jackson spoke quickly.

"...You're really breaking up with her?"

"I am I swear. You can even ask Mark Hyung he was there the entire break up." Jackson replied.

"And you're telling me the truth?"

"I am I promise."

"But you're still leaving??" She asked still very skeptical.

"I have to."

"Again Jackson? You're leaving again?? I don't want to wait anymore especially when it's to see some awful ex of yours." She spoke as she closed her eyes hoping to avoid tears.

"I know bu-"

"Listen here Jackson and listen carefully. I'm not some little stupid high school sweetheart anymore. I'm not here to willingly be dragged along waiting for you in some sort of tower. You're this close to being labeled nothing but a playboy in my book. And if you want to avoid that and if you really love me; I'm going to give you three days. One day to leave. Another to talk with little miss ex and third to get yourself back to me. Then and only then will I start to forgive you!" She spoke sternly pointing a finger at him.

"But-"

"And another thing if I find out you've been lying to me I will not hesitate to cut you from my life and throw out the memories."

"Bu-"

"And once more if you decide that Lizzy suddenly grew prettier over the span you've broken up and decided that all the time of me waiting on you is so easily forgettable then well...you can just rot in hell Jackson Wang." She finished with clenched fist as she quickly turned away storming off.

Jackson followed her in shock at the words and conditions he was put under.

"Brother we're leaving now!" Yejin announced approaching the table. Jiho immediately stood seeing how Yejin seemed to have let those tears finally fall.

"What happened? What did you do??" Jiho gave Jackson a seething look as Yejin just pulled him back.

"Enough let's go!" She demanded as she wiped her wet eyes and started marching off leaving a very shocked Jackson and surprised

Jiho threw a harsh glare at Jackson as he then quickly went about to go to his sister's side and comfort her.

Jackson just watched the two walk quickly away till they turned a corner and were out of sight. What sort of absolute horrid luck did he have? Why did everything have to suddenly go so wrong?

Jackson just stood there in silence for a bit longer taking in everything that just happened. All the words that were spat at him from the women in his life; their words sank in making him feel so cold.

"Jackson?...You okay?" Mark asked quietly standing to approach the younger.

"A playboy...?" Jackson repeated to himself still in disbelief.

"Jack..." Mark put a hand on his shoulder seeing the rather hurt and befuddled look Jackson was wearing.

"...Am I so horrid?" Jackson asked slowly turning to face Mark.

"No, you're far from it." Mark said shaking his head sliding his hand onto the younger's back.

Mark's words of reassurance only seemed to increase Jackson's frown as though he couldn't accept them. To many people...to many people thought badly of him. It hurt him so much.

Why couldn't they see he didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to love and be loved. Try try try again. He was growing so goddamn tired of trying. But maybe...were they right? That thought never crossed his mind till now.

"Should I just...rot in hell?" Jackson asked with a sad bitterness.

Mark wondered what exactly had been said to the younger. What things were spoken to make Jackson look this way and say these things. He didn't deserve this. Even with everything Jackson unknowingly put him through...

"Well if it makes you feel better...we can rot together."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N My plot is everywhere huh? Well I still hope you liked this chapter. It's on the longer side meaning it probably has more spelling mistakes that went uncorrected so sorry about that. Thanks for Reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**(*Author's POV)**

Shortly after the Kang siblings left Jackson and Mark also decided to go. While on their way back Jackson explained what was said to him to Mark. How Jackson's mother found out about Lizzy and that they were expected to come back to HongKong by tomorrow.

Also how Yejin caught on to this demanding that the younger was supposed to return back to Korea right after; if not then what he thought was a budding relationship would be completely chopped off.

"...And I don't know what I should do." Jackson spoke softly after having vented to Mark as they both had arrived back at the apartment building.

After hearing and computing all this information Mark pondered what he should say in response to Jackson. He had three options in his head.

One to encourage him in his pursuit of mending things with either girl. Two to stay neutral and tell him that he should follow his heart. Or three...tell him that both girls were too much trouble and to move on.

"...Well, it does seem complicated." Mark replied not feeling up to choosing on one of the three just yet. All the while they made their way to the correct apartment number.

"Yeah what do you think we should do hyung?" Jackson asked. This surprised Mark a bit.

"We?"

"Yeah you're coming with me aren't you? I mean you're free to do what you like." Jackson rambled a bit as they both arrived at the apartment door.

"Of course." Mark nodded as they arrived at the apartment and he opened up the door. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was concerned as they had left their place unlocked not having a key.

"Okay cool." Jackson replied as they both made their way inside taking off heir shoes.

Both feeling very tried they headed straight for the couch. Jackson collapsed onto it laying face down horizontally. Mark watching the younger get comfortable just stood there for a moment since he also wanted to rest but there was no space left.

"Oh sorry." Jackson said seeing this he lifted his feet up allowing a space for Mark to sit.

Mark chuckled a little but took the spot gratefully. And once he was sat down Jackson laid his legs back down on the older's lap. But just as Mark was going to scoot up more Jackson flipped his body so he was laying on his back.

"Sorry do my legs bother you?" Jackson asked wiggling his feet which laid on Mark's right thigh.

"It's fine." Mark replied unsure if he should casually lay his arms on the younger's legs or not.

"...Hyung...I believe you're doing it again." Jackson said staring at Mark's face. He was getting this familiar awkward feeling from Mark.

"What?" Mark shifted his wavering eyes to Jackson.

"I know you're normally quiet but if you want to say something I won't get mad." Jackson spoke with sincerity.

"Me?...I'm just worrying about you I guess." Mark spoke honestly eyes shifting away and he softly glared at the ground.

At hearing this Jackson sat up and took his legs off him and sat on the couch sideways looking at the older.

"I'm sorry I didn't want my problems to become troublesome for you." Jackson said as he placed his hand on Mark's mid-thigh.

"No, they aren't troublesome at all. You're...close so I just figured it was okay to worry." Mark struggled to express his feelings in neutral words.

"No, it's okay...Is it okay if I worry about you too then?" Jackson asked tipping his head to the side hoping to catch the other's eyes.

What? Mark's mind was muddled as his body felt diluted with a weird warmth. They were just simple words of an expression of friendship but why did it feel so nice?

"...Sure." Mark replied feeling antsier as Jackson's hand on his thigh slid a tad higher and face tilted closer.

"Then with that permission, I now decree myself able to be much pushier." Jackson said with a short laugh like all his troubles left his mind as he just focused on Mark who in turn just smiled ear to ear as he also let out a chuckle.

"And so, in turn, you have to be honest with me hyung." Jackson continued but in a flash turned more serious.

At times it was like Jackson could only be one or the other. He'd be all smiles but then put on a stern expression a second later.

"Right." Mark agreed. So long as he was honest...how honest did that mean?

"Good...then can I ask you some questions while we're at it?" Jackson asked as Mark finally made eye contact with him.

"Okay." Mark replied softly feeling oddly nervous.

"You're not upset right?"

"No...why?

"No, it's just...I have the hardest time gauging how you feel. I know I keep saying this but with how messy this trip has been...I can't help but feel you've been keeping something to yourself. Like I can tell more and more you seem uncomfortable." Jackson explained as he lightly scratched at the seam of the inner part of Mark's pants.

"...I am?" Mark asked back. He felt himself grow in anxiousness in hearing this. Was Jackson taking Mark's withheld attraction as uneasiness?

"Well haven't you? Or am I misreading things cause that could also be a possibility."

"...No, I guess it's cause of your or uh-the stuff going on-"

"Aha! See I am the issue-" Jackson cut in pointing a finger at Mark.

"No not in a bad way. Like...well you know how family worries kind of like that. I just want you...to be happy you know...?" Mark again stumbled putting his thoughts into words.

"Aww hyung you like me!" Jackson said excitedly as he then reached out and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders easily pulling him down to lay on top of him.

Mark's heart immediately sped up not only at Jackson's words but now at how he was half laying on Jackson's chest. He worried Jackson would feel his heart at how loud it was beating.

He immediately tried to hold his shallow his breaths again. This made the quote 'you take my breath away' make sense.

Mark couldn't seem to respond verbally as a shining smile glued itself on his face as Jackson held him in a headlock keeping his head pressed against his armpit and shoulder.

"Seriously Mark hyung you may be awful quiet but that just makes whatever you say more memorable. Can I adopt you or something I've always wanted a little brother." Jackson spoke as they laid there squeezed beside each other on the couch.

"I'm older than you." Mark reminded trying his hardest to not act as giddy or embarrassed as he felt. This was some sort of close bro hug right? I mean Jiho has done something similar to him before.

"Oh that's right...okay maybe I'll just keep you as you are. I don't need another older brother." Jackson said with a small laugh as he straightened out his legs on the couch over Mark's who was now in the fetal position.

"I have a little brother already too."

"Ah, that's right! I can barely remember him but I remember he was shorter than you right?"

"He still is." Mark like Jackson dissed his sibling a bit.

"Haha...and just think even with all this craziness to top it off my brothers going to have a kid. I'm going to be a uncle!" Jackson said slapping a hand onto his face.

"I'm an uncle." Mark informed getting over his nerves as he enjoyed how Jackson seemed to be much happier even if it was a temporary distraction.

"Really? Which of your siblings? Don't tell me your brother-..."

"No my older sister Tammy." Mark corrected with an amused chuckle.

"Oh that's right she's the one that's married. Is your other sister married too? You have another sister right?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Yeah, Grace she has a fiancée." Mark answered with a special pride for his eldest sister.

"Oh really cool. Do they have a date planned?" Jackson asked naturally.

"Not they did but...it was too close to my parents funeral so they postponed it." Mark explained letting a much sadder air fall on them. He felt Jackson's arm slid off his neck and back around his shoulder.

Jackson wasn't sure how to respond to such a sad occurrence. To have to put off your wedding for your parents death. It sounded absolutely heart-wrenching. So instead of saying anything, he hoped Mark would understand as he just held him tighter.

Just laying there they both felt so relaxed. Taking comfort in one another their lack of sleep finally caught up with them. Mark was the first to have heavy eyes as his head was still resting on Jackson's arm like a pillow. He really wondered if this was really happening.

And in sensing that the older was drifting off Jackson didn't dare move to wake him up. Instead, he allowed his muscles to relax as he also shut his eyes letting his head fall to the side as his chin rested against Mark's forehead.

This was kind of romantic wasn't it Jackson thought but didn't pay it much further thought as he too fell asleep.

 **\---**  
                                                   
Several hours later JB and Jinyoung both had gotten off work and decided to meet up at the market to get some groceries. After that, they both headed home together.

And as they had made it into the seclusion of their apartment building did Jinyoung bring up the topic that had been eating at him all day.

"Say do you remember when we woke up and Mark hyung was awake on the couch?"

"This morning?"

"Yeah, he looked kind of out of it." Jinyoung replied as they made their trip up to their place.

"Yeah, I remember." JB nodded.

"Well do you know if he was there before Jackson got back?"

"...Well, now that you mention it I did hear your door close before I got out of bed." JB recalled.

"Do you think Mark hyung was awake and able to greet Jackson when he came back?"

"It's probable. Why?" JB asked back wondering where Jinyoung was going with this.

"I was wondering about this all day. But don't you think it was possible Mark hyung stayed up waiting for Jackson to get back?"

"...I suppose so. Maybe he was worried-"

"That's just the thing!...I mean we were worried too but we conked out by two."

"Are you saying we're bad friends?" JB asked eyeing the younger.

"No well...no this ties in what caused me question all this. You know when we asked him if he was hungry and were talking to him. Remember what I said?" Jinyoung asked eagerly.

"...Um...you were talking about Jackson's decision and him going along with it right?"

"Yeah, that too but after that, he said something else. He said he'd go along with Jackson so long as he was happy." Jinyoung reminded.

"Yeah so?"

"And after that, I said that if he was a girl I'd think he'd be perfect for Jackson."

"Uhuh...okay but what are you trying to say?"

"Well, it was his response that got me really thinking. He replied that he didn't have to be a girl." Jinyoung pointed out very invested in his thoughts.

"...He doesn't have to be a girl..." JB repeated raising a brow.

"Precisely! He basically meant he doesn't have to be a girl to be partnered with Jackson." Jinyoung concluded enthusiastically.

"...I mean I suppose so but why is this imp-"

"It's important because it could mean that he's a homosexual." Jinyoung stated bluntly.

"We can't assume that. Maybe he's just really open-minded." JB replied as they finally had arrived back at their apartment door

"Maybe but I still have a weird feeling about it." Jinyoung replied as they entered their place taking off their shoes and shutting the door behind them.

"You can feel all you want but-" JB was responding but halted in place at the sight he saw.

Jinyoung caught onto this and went to see what the older was looking at after setting down the groceries he was carrying. Both looked and saw; It was Mark and Jackson squished together on their small couch fast asleep.

Both peeling their eyes away from the affectionate sight they looked at each other unblinkingly. Jinyoung then pulled JB aside going down the hall some.

"See I knew I had the right feeling! Plus remember back at the lodge they were cuddling then too." Jinyoung whispered.

"Yeah but Jackson's a naturally touchy person. Not to mention his long history with females." JB whispered back.

"I don't doubt Jackson's straightness or partiality towards girls but I'm talking about Mark." Jinyoung corrected.

"Jackson partial towards girls? You're saying there's a small percentage he'd be into guys??"

"Yes, hyung remember...the dare?"

"...Ah, right I had forgotten about that. So maybe there's a small question but I never once pegged him as gay." JB replied.

"Again I'm trying to talk about Mark hyung."

"Yeah well...It's safe to say we haven't known him long or well enough to really tell." JB shrugged.

"Sure sure but everything kind of clicks if you think about it enough."

"Well, I think you may be thinking about it too much. And so what if he is gay?"

"What you can't tell? Come on hyung this is what I was getting at all this time." Jinyoung responded with a huff.

"Sorry I can't remember when you expressed the possibility of him liking guys as some sort of issue." JB replied rubbing his temple.

"Hyung if he's gay he likes guys. Jackson's a guy and Mark happens to be laying in said guys arms on our very couch!" Jinyoung emphasized.

"...Good for him then...?" JB replied uncertain how to respond to such a revelation.

"No not good cause like you said Jackson has a long history of girls!"

"So it's a one-sided love? Is that it?"

"Exactly and if I'm right which again I really feel that I am then our hyung is really actually being dragged along by Jackson."

"...Well, there isn't much we can do about that. Mark knows Jackson's straight so..."

"Yeah, straight but he's also cuddling Mark as they sleep together. Don't you think that could be giving him mixed messages??" Jinyoung questioned with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, him and the million other girls Jackson befriended." JB responded tiredly thinking back to how many girls had come up him asking about the younger.

"...Point taken...is there really nothing we can do?" Jinyoung sighed.

"What did you have in mind? I mean were you thinking we should somehow pair them up?"

"...Well-"

"Jinyoung that's really bold of you not to mention how many different ways we could be wrong and things could be messed up. We don't even know for sure if Mark swings that way." JB spoke rationally.

"Okay I know you're right but we can start with that and see how things go."

"Start with what?" JB crossed his arms.

"Figuring out if Mark is gay." Jinyoung said extra quietly.

"...And how would you go about doing that?"

"We have two options. Find out by beating around the bush or simply ask."

"...Well, good luck with that." JB said turning around to leave but he then felt Jinyoung's hand grasp him by the back of his collar.

"I said 'we' as in both of us. We're a team and I can't beat around the bush alone." Jinyoung pleaded turning the older back to face him.

"And why can't you just ask him?" JB question holding back the need to roll his eyes.

"Because if I do ask and he denies it then things will be weird but if we can get him to admit it then everything will be neatly settled."

"And how may I ask are you planning on getting such information from him?"

"I have an idea but I have to refine it a bit more. But I do have to hurry if Jackson's still planning on moving to stay at a hotel for the rest of his trip since he'll probably take Mark with him." Jinyoung figured.

"Are you sure you need my help?"

"I need you to be in on this. So if I need you to say some lines I hope you'll do so. If not for me than for Mark hyung."

"For Mark? How is this benefiting him?" JB questioned.

"Well for one he won't have to hide and two we can be there for him. You know he's practically apart of the group now. Meaning we should get closer to him and help. Wouldn't you agree mister leader?" Jinyoung asked tilting his head a bit.

"...Yeah I guess." JB replied defeatedly.

"Good." Jinyoung responded and in seeing the older's compliance he smiled wide and pulled a tired looking JB into a side hug.

"What are we doing?" JB grumbled as Jinyoung just escorted them out of the hallway still smiling.

"Our jobs."

**\---**

And only an hour later after as the sun was beginning to set did the couple on the couch get an awakening. The sudden ringing noise and bothersome vibration between them roused them from their slumber.

It took several rings for a groggy Mark to figure out it was his phone ringing in his pocket. Half sitting up Mark pulled out the device quickly checking who it was before hesitantly answering it.

"Hello?" Mark answered after clearing his throat. But as he regained himself he couldn't help but be aware of the person awaking beside him.

"Mark! Hey did I catch you at a bad time?" Jiho's voice responded cheerfully. It was quite the contrast to the Jiho who left them earlier that day.

"No, it's fine." Mark replied now sitting up fully staring ahead.

And at the movement and conversation, Jackson suddenly was also much more alert.

"Good good well I know after this mornings events I wasn't sure if you'd still remember. But I do still want to catch up with you. So is dinner tonight still on?"

Mark hesitated in answering as he turned his head back to peak at Jackson but was not expecting the younger to also be slightly sat up staring right back at him. What was keeping him from answering? It was Jackson right?

Who else would it be? What reason could he give not to go? And would Jackson be upset? Should he ask Jackson? Wouldn't that be like asking for permission? But then again-

"Hello, you still there?" Jiho's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry um sure. Sounds fine." Mark replied and bit his lip anxiously.

"Great so should I pick you up. I know it's been a while since you've maneuvered around Korea."

"Uh okay, I'll text you the address just wait for me outside." Mark spoke tensing at the movement of Jackson shifting his legs over the couch in a sitting position.

"Great I'll text you when I'm there okay?"

"Right bye."

"Bye." Jiho said before both hung up at the same time.

Mark lowered his phone strangely afraid to turn around.

"Was that Jiho?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Mark nodded as he also moved his legs off the couch to stand up.

"What did he say?" Jackson asked in an almost nervous voice.

"He uh...he wanted to still go out to dinner with me." Mark replied taking in Jackson's  reaction.

"...That sounds nice." The younger said as he stood and stretched.

"..Yes, I should go get ready." Mark had to hold back a frown as he moved to step away but felt a hand on his shoulder. Mark stopped and looked back at him who paused his movements.

"Ah sorry." Jackson pulled his hand back that again seemed to have a mind of its own.

Mark just gave him a small smile as to say that it was okay and then moved away to their temporary room. And as he disappeared from Jackson's sight the younger glared at his hand with a scowl. What was wrong with him? Why did he do that?

**\---**

And after thirty minutes Mark rejoined into the main part of the flat. Jinyoung and JB were now there as Jackson had been telling them in less detail what had happened today. All eyes settled on Mark as he walked out groomed and dressed neatly for his outing.

"Hyung I heard you were going out with Jiho hyung." Jinyoung said they watched the eldest move towards the door to put his shoes on.

"Yes, I shouldn't be long." Mark nodded avoiding Jackson's gaze.

"Have fun." Jinyoung said goodbye as Mark slipped his shoes on in a rush to leave.

"See you." Mark waved halfheartedly as he opened and closed the door behind him.

And with Mark's departure, Jackson seemed to feel irritated. He felt boxed in indoors and suddenly was agitated at the sight of the couch that held a lingering trace of their once laying there.

But as the two owners of the place were about to ask what was bugging their Chinese friend they were cut off.

"I'm going to the gym." Jackson said getting up to change into some suitable clothes for the activity.

"Wait do you even know where there's a gym?" JB asked following the younger a bit so he could hear him.

"Yeah, I saw one earlier. I'll jog there." Jackson shouted from the room as he was quickly changing not caring to even close the door while doing so.

And not even three minutes later Jackson was in a tank top and some basketball shorts as he speedily walked out and was also rushing to leave.

"Don't be as late yeah?" Jinyoung called out to Jackson as he was shoving his foot in his shoes.

"Yeah bye." Jackson simply replied as he also left with nothing but his phone wallet and sweater in hand.

And with that, there was just the two Koreans left in their place. JB shook his head and saw how Jinyoung's head seemed to be churning thoughts.

"I can practically see the wheels turning in your head." JB spoke resting his hand near Jinyoung's neck shaking him a bit.

"That was the finest show of oblivious jealousy that I've ever seen. Hyung I think we're onto something." Jinyoung gave a sly but pleased grin pointing his finger.

"And I think you're on something." JB joked as he then felt a sharp pain elbow his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Here we go things are happening. And I must thank you guys for sticking around this far without a single kiss between the two geez. You loyal. Thanks for Reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**(*Author's POV)**

It was nearing nine when Jackson finally returned back to the apartment after a long two hours at the gym. He was sweaty and still irritated at his predicament.

Upon returning back he briefly greeted his two friends that had been lounging on the couch watching some show on JB's laptop.

The first thing he decided on was taking a shower hoping he could rinse away his troubles. But life didn't work that way. It was like all his frustration and uncertainty suddenly hit him once Mark left for his date.

A date...no it was just an outing. Jackson kept needing to remind himself that. And within his two hours to himself at the relatively empty gym, he was left with his thoughts.

He had asked himself why he seemed to be displeased about Mark going out. He figured it was because of Jiho; who seemed to consider himself more of Jacksons enemy. So with Mark and him being old pals it somehow rubbed him the wrong way.

Also remembering the large issue of confronting Lizzy again and being at odds with his mother and probably his father too. How is it that Lizzy was the one who wronged him but he was still somehow the one that messed up?

She came back into his life so abruptly and made what he'd hoped had died out suddenly burst back into chaotic flames. Bringing not only her and his issues to the table but had the gall to pull along his family. The people who had such an important role in his life.

He had felt absolutely pissed off with how she managed to get his own mother to set the fact he was the one cheated on for whatever sob story she gave her. He didn't know exactly what was said between them but all he knew was that he wasn't going to simply be disregarded.

And not only that Yejin wanted him back in Korea in three days unless he wanted to be kicked to the curb and forgotten. After all that time he spent catching up with her late into the night seemed to be so fake now.

Like all the smiles and curious eyes were just some sort of trick of his mind. Did he just see her blushing and shyly smiling cause that's what his mind wanted to see? How else could she pull such a flip of demeanor?

He realizes he's made mistakes with her but he was hoping that they had moved on from that; at least to be understanding. But instead, her fear of being left behind had led her to make the demand to prove his devoutness.

In many people's eyes that could be an although tough mission it was still reasonable. But Jackson only felt pressured and inconvenienced by this deadline not seeing it as the chance it was. Perhaps it was his own fickleness.

Or perhaps it was that Mark who was like a voice speaking over his shoulder made his standards so much higher. Over the many days spent with the older, he had grown accustomed to Mark's sympathy and compliance.

And speaking of Mark once Jackson had finished his shower he eased the crack open door of a Jinyoung's room to change. Carefully and quietly entering he was expecting to see a sleeping Mark on the bed. But as he did so there was no form of life there.

Turning on the lights he frowned looking about the room and connected bathroom only to find it devoid of the eldest's presence. Maybe he wasn't expecting Mark to be there but rather was hoping.

Jackson had been gone at the gym for a solid two hours and now it was nearing three. How long did a dinner for two take? Two hours at most? The longest scenario being them talking a storm and enjoying their food to the point it gets to be room temperature.

Suddenly the sight of the empty bed also grated his nerves. Why? Why was this bugging him so much?? Was it really because if Jiho? That it was because he was his ex-girlfriends brother that hated his guts? Wasn't that why? What else could it be??

Either way, Jackson quickly got changed. Usually, he'd change into some sweats and a comfortable shirt ready for bed as his body was tired. But instead, he slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a plain sweater. Like casual day wear...ready to leave if needed.

Marching off dressed he swung around the corner to the living room where Jinyoung and JB were still seated.

"Hey has Mark come home?" Jackson asked although it was clear he hasn't unless he was for some reason in JB's room.

"No, he hasn't." Jinyoung answered turning the volume of the laptop down. Jinyoung was very interested in the concern Jackson's was showing and hoping he could fan such concern.

"Oh, he hasn't?" Jackson spoke in a softer voice still keeping a unpleased face.

"Guess he's still out." JB shrugged joining in.

"Does it usually take three hours to eat dinner?" Jackson asked without putting much thought as to see the repercussion of expressing his impatience.

"Maybe they went out somewhere afterwards." JB offered as an explanation.

"True they could've gone to the movies, clubbing, sightseeing, or late night ice cream. Who knows?" Jinyoung responded with a nonchalant tone covering up his sly insert for questioning.

"Well sure but-...wait you think they could've gone clubbing??" Jackson's mind seemed to short circuit for a second as his eyes widened.

"It's just a possibility. It'd also explain why they're taking their sweet time." Jinyoung replied ignoring the few unsure glances JB was giving him.

"But he's not ol-...oh my god he's old enough to drink." Jackson said as though he just realized Mark was indeed the legal age in Korea.

"Is that a problem?" JB asked.

"Well-...Well no it's not but I just hope he doesn't get wasted because we do have a plane to get on tomorrow."

"...I know it's bad to judge a book by its cover but Mark doesn't seem the type to get wrecked easily." Jinyoung responded.

"Really? He seems like a lightweight." JB added his thoughts.

"Not like that. I mean he knows when to stop. He doesn't strike me as an alcoholic." Jinyoung corrected voicing his observation of the eldest.

"He doesn't strike me as the super social type either." JB agreed.

"Also true so maybe they went somewhere they could be alone." Jinyoung spoke turning his eyes to see Jackson's reaction.

The rare sight of Jackson thinking before he spoke appeared as he looked to be perplexed with the scenarios brought up. A wave of what was recognized as concern came over him. But the fact that Mark was older and of age changed things.

He couldn't so easily be concerned. There was no solid reason to be worried. But Jackson felt it couldn't really be helped. He was growing further irritated with himself. Like a slow rising upset.

"...That's true I guess. Heh well...guess that answers that. Night." Jackson said with a tight-lipped grin as he slowly backed away.

"Sleep well." Jinyoung said as Jackson retreated back to the room.

Eyes downcast Jackson opened and closed the door behind him as he stared at the still room left with his thoughts again. He moved to the bed sitting on it hunched over. During his time at the gym, he vented his anger there.

But now as he sat tiredly he felt a familiar restlessness. He was a people person. He didn't do well keeping things to himself.

This sort of pattern has happened many times over his teen years. whenever he'd be upset or angry he would work it off at the gym or by training.

But after expelling his anger he'd still be left with his thoughts and concerns. Most of the time he'd turn to his mother to listen to him or hear him out. Other times usually for small disputes he'd turn to his close friends or girlfriend.

There he was though...without his mother and a girlfriend and only a pair of godparents aka JB and Jinyoung that he was sure would turn into another argument. Feeling unusually helpless he sensed he had put his new friend in an odd position.

Just like earlier with the hypothesis of Mark being the reason Jackson's tolerance level of these girls bullshit was lowered; the fact he had come to rely on the eldest was making itself clear.

Mark became a trustworthy middleman. A person without preference because of history. And thus shooting him up in ranks.

To become someone of importance and attachment to Jackson. This fact was making its presence known as Jackson glared at the jeans he was wearing.

"Why did I put these on?" Jackson huffed as he suddenly stood up and began unbuttoning his pants to take them off.

And like an angry child, he pulled them down turning then inside out as he kicked them off his feet expressing his irritation. The sad pair of jeans ungracefully were flung across the room making their landing on top of Jinyoung's dresser.

Just a few seconds after that he felt regretful and moved to take his pants back. Grabbing the discarded bottoms he gave them an annoyed look as he then shuffled back to the bed with them.

Whipping the covers open he moved to get into bed but halted and turned to the wall to turn the lights off. And once the room was dark he again stopped seeing the small shine of the door handle to his side.

His hand...the hand with its own mind moved by itself as it slowly turned the handle opening it about a foot. The light from outside poured in as the sounds from the rest of the apartment were audible.

Grinding his teeth a bit Jackson just furrowed his brows as he turned on his heel marching back to bed stiffly. Still holding his pants he got under the covers and laid on his side. Forcing his eyes closed he felt his the corner of his eye twitch.

Why was this bothering him? What was bothering him? There was plenty reason for him to be mad.

Particularly about the three females who were mad at him but I guess it was for the fact that it was a certain male who was lingering in his head.

The eldest who was having a ball somewhere alone with an acquaintance at best mister Kang Jiho. So yeah sure he could be ticked off but the fact he was ticked off for the wrong reason just bewildered him. He shouldn't care. But then why did he??

Jackson made a sound of frustration as he smacked his own head as to get all these repetitive thoughts out from his mind.

"Gah! What is the matter with me?" Jackson gritted out. And as he had moved his arm he just realized he was still clutching onto his jeans.

Springing upright he again launched the jeans forwards. The now abused pair of pants went sailing straight at the entrance of the room; successfully closing the door he purposely left open. The room went back to being dark.

**\---**

The sudden thud and shuttling of Jinyoung's door caught the attention of the two as they were still sat on the couch. This time JB was the one to lean over and pause the video they were both not really focusing on.

"See he's upset." Jinyoung said with a knowing look and crossing his arms.

"Okay, so he's unhappy. Seems like he's had a shitty day."

"Yeah, he's suddenly pissed about that after asking about Mark."

"Listen I'm just saying you may be getting ahead of yourself. This isn't our problem." JB sighed softly.

"It may not be our business but like we agreed before. As friends, if we can help them from some heartache then that's our job."

"Might you recall how stubborn Jackson is when it comes us messing too much with his love life though? Right now he's caught between two girls. Why should we add a boy to the mix?" JB questioned.

"A boy could be an interesting cure." Jinyoung said with a breath of laughter through his nose.

"Or another source of stress and the possible collapse of a steady friendship."

"Steady friendship? They can be friends even if Mark came out. I know Jackson doesn't care about that sort of thing." Jinyoung defended.

"I know and I don't either but...we just need some real proof. An actual answered before we start planting seeds of question yeah?" JB reasoned.

"Of course. And when Mark gets back we can carry out our little plan to make him spill the beans." Jinyoung nodded.

"And what if he doesn't want to tell us?"

"Well...should we not get the answer then...I guess they can be what you call 'steady friends'. And we'll just have to help along our troubled Jackson."

"Good-"

"But! If we do get the answer we're looking for then we'll ask him with all the sincerity we can muster to see if he can confess to liking you know who."

"And say all of that goes to plan then what? What are we supposed to do with this information? Make Jackson gay?"

"That...is a bridge we'll have to cross when we get to it. But again speaking honestly I don't think Jackson is the most heterosexual guy out there." Jinyoung said lowering his volume at that last part.

"...May I ask what kind of books you've been reading these days Jinyoung?" JB asked only to receive another whack to the side oddly enough in the same place.

**\---**

Meanwhile, a rather joyful Jiho and Mark had gone out by themselves where there weren't many other people as Jinyoung said they would. To Jiho's plan, they made the drive to an old park which was close to their old school.

The park was old but well kept. It was a popular area as half of it was a sectioned off as a sports park. There was basketball, baseball, and a race track. Jiho and Mark had often gone there with friends, teammates, or more often than not alone.

It was about a twenty-minute drive away from where they had gotten dinner. The sun had already set so the only light was from neighboring buildings and the tall lamps throughout the park.

"Ah remember when Kwang hyung when we just joined? Remember he completely faceplanted when he tried to outdo the captain." Jiho spoke reminiscing as they were sat on a stiff plastic picnic table under a single park lamp.

"Hah yeah. It was because the ground was uneven." Mark nodded also recalling the memories.

Although it was dark out he could still picture all the scenes from his head out there and then. A bit fuzzy the memories still left a strong imprint as they rushed back to him just being there.

"Nah I think his head was just so big there wasn't much else to land on." Jiho dared to chuckle at his words.

"Heh, wait didn't you also fall-?"

"Hey hey, that's a secret I thought we agreed to that?" Jiho interrupted Mark trying to look hurt but still wore a hint of a smile.

"Ah right sorry." Mark also wearing smile nodded letting his eyes drift down peering through the holes of the table staring at the ground.

It was nice. Allowing all these innocent and memorable stories of the past come back to them. It was although difficult for Mark to place himself in Korea as a middle schooler; these were the moments that made the memories much more pleasant.

"...Say Mark you said you're staying in HongKong for the summer right? Are you staying alone?" Jiho switched the subject

"No, I'm with Jackson's family-"

"No no like did you come alone?"

"Oh yeah." Mark replied.

"So you're not seeing somebody then?"

"Like...going out?" Mark said not wanting to immediately answer should he have misunderstood again.

"Yeah. No special guy then?" Jiho spoke calmly as he rested his chin on the back of his hand.

What?

Mark's body froze but his mind went into overdrive. Did he just say guy? Didn't he mean girl? Was he just joking? How should he respond? Oh my lord did he know? If so then how??

"...What?" Mark not so smartly responded. His face stiff and eyes itching to blink.

"Ah, I'm sorry you swing that way don't you?"

"...Um, w-what are-...what way are you-"Mark stuttered feeling his fingers curl.

"Don't be so nervous. I've known for a while now." Jiho replied giving him a gentle expression.

"You-...know?"

"Yep. Found out by accident the last year you were here for school." Jiho gave a small laugh remembering how he discovered Mark's sexuality so long ago.

"How??" Mark seemed to slowly come back to his senses as he felt Jiho wasn't judging him at all nor did it seem to bother him.

"I remember it as clear as ever. It was after school when you came over to help me study with math. But you had been tired all day and ended up falling asleep. But being the sneaky kid I was; I still needed help so I decided to get your notes from your bag. And we'll...I came across a note written for me-"

"No." Mark cut him off looking embarrassed and a tad fearful.

He remembered what Jiho was talking about. It was around five or six years ago. Mark was a helpless fourteen-year-old with a strong adulation for a boy in his same grade. His name was Kang Jiho.

Kang Jiho a tall charming dark-haired young man only a couple months younger than Mark himself. Jiho was very popular in school as he was kind athletic with a sense of humor. He captivated girls not just for his looks but his nature.

The way he'd speak to you made you feel like it was just you two in a room of thirty plus. His features were sharp and charismatic but held a warm and inviting feel to them. His slightly wavy hair shaped itself into its own stylish do.

His voice was a low but smooth accompanying his adoring smile. It was no wonder he was well loved by girls and friends alike. But this blossoming young man held no boundaries with his effect as Mark found himself enraptured by him too.

But instead of following the steps that other charmed girls did Mark couldn't seem to work up the nerve. Instead, he found himself to be a best friend. One to laugh and spend time with. Feeling a match in personalities and interest they became so much closer

As they were so close girls had often asked or approached Mark about Jiho above all else. And other times they'd be minding their own business when a girl of any grade would appear to confess to the younger of the two.

This happened quite often and each time it had Mark anxiously biting his lip and clenching his hands. But each time without fail Jiho would so sweetly reject them. A fairytale boy he was and even was teased being called Prince Charming among other names.

But those were only jealous peers that hadn't even been spared so much of a glance from the opposite gender. And in hindsight, Mark couldn't say much either as he was also guilty in two different ways.

As he also found himself fantasizing about Jiho and feeling embarrassed about it. So instead as he had harbored those hidden feelings for several years he decided he just might do something about it.

It was his last year there in his school in Korea. He figured even if Jiho reacted badly to his confession that he'd be leaving the country soon anyways. So he did. Instead of taking notes in math class he wrote a rough draft of a letter to his best friend.

It was a weird sensation writing down his feelings onto paper and putting Jiho's name after an innocent 'I like you'. Writing it in itself was a risk. One he didn't really think would come to life. But here we are more than half a decade later.

"Yep, a messy love letter from you to me" Jiho said with a teasing pride.

"...My god, I'm sorry. Geez, what a mess." Mark replied covering his face feeling such mortification.

"Why are you apologizing? Honestly, Mark, I don't mind at all. If anything I feel flattered to receive such a letter. And not just cause you're a guy but because you're you. You know?" Jiho spoke as his eyes grew fond at Mark's bashfulness.

"What are you saying??" Mark mumbled as he lowered his head into his hands resting his elbows on the table.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't mind if you like me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay this chapter was such a slow coming one. I had written half of it with a completely different direction but decided on this. But hey a bit more 'progress'...would you even call it that?...Thanks for Reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**(*Author's POV)**

A little while longer Jackson found himself lying crookedly on the bed with the sheets covering half his body. His body was tired and felt happy to be laid down still once again. But the command center that is his mind was not so relaxed.

His head was not cluttered but rather in a null of the repetitive question 'why?'. Over his initial irritation, he rested in the dark room still perplexed with himself. He tried to force his eyes shut in hopes it'd shut off his concerns.

But as quiet seconds passed his phone lit up with a common ring notifying a new message. Who could it be? Jackson's eyes snapped open his alertness easily coming to him as he sat up and leaned over to grab his phone from its place of charging.

Picking up his phone he then immediately looked to see the name above the text. It was Mark. Why would Mark be texting him? He quickly read the message on his lock screen.

_Mark: Hey Jackson if you're awake could you tell me when our flight is tomorrow?_

After reading this Jackson was left with even more conflicting questions. Why would he want to know when their flight was? Couldn't he just ask when he got back? Did Jiho want to know? Perhaps he wanted to send them off.

Making a displeased face Jackson unlocked his phone and went to reply. A thought of what to reply crossed his mind. But what else could reply? Well, maybe he could string along the conversation.

_Jackson: Oh hey Mark! No, I wasn't asleep. Our nap together has me well rested. :'P_

Jackson gave a satisfied grin seeing Mark red the message immediately but it slowly fell into a line as a few minutes passed without a reply. But before he could really grow impatient the elder replied.

_Mark: Glad I didn't wake you :) But say could you tell me when our flight is tomorrow?_

Well, I guess he really wanted to get his answer. Jackson gave a small frown at this as he replied.

_Jackson: It's at 12:00 Why? :)_

Jackson made sure to add a smiley face so that Mark thought he was totally cool with everything and not overly suspicious. Better safe than sorry? And for the smile, there was no actual happy expression present on his face. Especially as Mark was taking his time to reply.

_Mark: Okay great and I just wanted to know cause Jiho invited me to stay over at his house._

Huh? Stay over? As in him spending the night with Jiho? Why? Jackson clenched his phone a bit tighter as his brows knitted together. What was this? He felt a slight level of anger. Like he was slightly pissed by this information.

_Jackson: Oh like a sleepover? ^^ haha_

Play it off Jackson. Again...he was putting up a front. For what reason? What was the purpose for this? The truth that he may put a smiley face down but he was in actuality frowning. He needed an answer as to why!

_Mark: yeah??? Lol_

A 'yeah' with three question marks and a laugh out loud; what's up with that? It's just a reply...he really shouldn't be reading into this so much huh? Feeling his eye twitch by itself was worrying as Marks nonchalance was eating at him.

But for gods sake why?

_Jackson: Oh but your stuff?_

Why ask that? If you were a good friend you wouldn't make excuses. Heck, you should pack for him.

"What to let him stay longer with Jiho?" Jackson grumbled to himself.

What has him so bent? At first, he was just irritated with Jiho but now he was quickly becoming an enemy. He should've been pissed before but what was it that was making him so angry now? The only difference was that now it was with Mark-

_Mark: It's pretty much all packed but I plan to be back around 11 don't worry._

_Jackson: Oh good wouldn't want to leave without you :0_

That's right...that's what was different. It was about Mark. But why should that make him more irritable? Maybe...it was like he thought before. Like he was stealing a friend.

The thought had stopped Jackson's movements as he seemed to come up with the answer he was looking for. Was that it? That because Jiho was someone that hated him and so that Mark was still so willing to be the others friend it felt like he was being betrayed.

_Mark: Thanks_

It took a second for Jackson to realize Mark had replied. The shortness of the answer was really mistaken as it just hurt Jackson. And now...Jackson had a 'reason' to be upset. Mark was getting all chummy with someone who hated him. That's not what friends do though.

Was Mark being insensitive? Or maybe he just assumed it wouldn't bother him? Sad thing was he was either or. Both applied to be true as Jackson looked about his messages showing the same nonchalant and happy vibe.

Would you call it sad...or just odd, weird, off, or just simply not right? It was said before Jackson who wore his heart on his sleeve was suddenly very stern of showing a happy tone with Mark.

Even now that he came up with an answer for his unhappiness; he still felt that his emotions towards Mark weren't worthy enough to be brought up for questioning. Like something about them was still very unreasonable.

_Jackson: No problem ^^ Stay safe_

_Mark: You too :)_

After that reply, he was fast to shut off his phone and get up off the bed once again. He needed some water to cool off. He didn't care to notice how his heart had sped up making his blood warmer.

Not caring if he was bottomless he made his way to the kitchen taking a short glance at Jinyoung and JB who were still sat on the couch looking oddly guilty. He had heard them talking but what about he didn't hear.

"Oh, Jackson you're still awake." Jinyoung spoke first acknowledging Jackson's presence as the other got himself a glass of water.

"I am." Jackson answered successfully pouring himself some water into the first cup he found.

"Not able to sleep?" JB asked as Jackson turned towards then chugging his water.

"Guess not."

"We weren't being too noisy right?" JB asked in a coded way of asking whether or not Jackson heard anything.

"Nope...guess that nap threw my sleep schedule off." Jackson replied moving to get a refill.

"To bad. Seems to have thrown Mark's off too." Jinyoung said slyly bringing the eldest into the conversation.

"Oh did he tell you?" Jackson said setting the cup down before he could even take a sip.

"...Tell us what?"

"He's staying over at Jiho's." Jackson's answered trying his best to seem normal about things.

"Really? Guess they wanted more time to themselves than I had first anticipated." Jinyoung responded sounding pleasantly surprised. The pleasant part coming from the clear observation of Jackson's not too well-hidden jealousy.

"Yeah really chummy." Jackson gritted out.

"Is that not cool with you?" JB asked also easily picking up on Jackson off mood.

"Not cool with me?" Jackson responded as his eyes shifted to look at his friends.

"You seem agitated." Jinyoung pointed out.

"Oh no, I-...I just did some thinking."

"Oh no." Jinyoung chuckled.

"No seriously. Like I was genuinely wondering why I was pissed about Mark hanging out with Jiho. But then it just hit me." Jackson emphasized.

"Yeah?" Jinyoung pressed very obviously curious as to what Jackson had to say.

"That Mark is hanging out with someone who hates me. Is that an okay thing for a friend to do??" Jackson caved in and confided in his friends.

"I hardly think Mark is doing any of this to be mean."

"Well...no but...I mean I wouldn't do that to him if there was someone against him."

"...Sure but why don't you turn the situation around?" JB suggested for thought.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, why not think of it as if you were in Jiho hyung's spot? Like if Mark had another close friend who you didn't get along with and you strongly disliked. Say this friend wanted to keep Mark away because you disliked him. But you had nothing against Mark." Jinyoung painted a different scenario.

"...I...guess it's really up to Mark then."

"Okay and if you were Mark? The one stuck in the middle. Would you ignore one close friend cause another had beef with him?" JB asked raising a brow.

"...Gaaah...I guess it's just me being oversensitive huh?" Jackson sighed as his shoulders slumped down.

"Maybe but tell me if I'm wrong but whats bothering you is the fact that Mark is hanging out with Jiho hyung or that it's was Mark's decision to do so?" Jinyoung questioned.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jackson responded confused what was Jinyoung asking

"Okay, so both?"

"Again what are you trying to ask?"

"Let me try again. What bothers you is that Mark is with Jiho or that he chose to be with Jiho?" Jinyoung repeated.

"...Seriously isn't what you're saying the same thing??" Jackson also reiterated.

"Okay no let me put it this way. What your feeling is a hurt because Mark..." Jinyoung said waiting for Jackson to finish what he was saying.

"...Is casually hanging out with a guy who hates my guts." Jackson understood and filled in the sentence.

"Why not just be frank with him then? Why beat around the bush?" JB asked feeling like he had just said this to Jinyoung about a different subject concerning Mark.

"That's the thing...I don't think my feelings or uh...concern are valid enough to be brought up. I mean we're leaving tomorrow." Jackson said with a bit of sheepishness.

"Since when are your feelings not valid? Nothing has ever stopped you before." JB crossed his arms.

"Aha or more kindly putting it; perhaps I have an explanation." Jinyoung quickly spoke.

"Oh do you?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"Yes, and where there's a small chance I'm wrong I do believe that you're having trouble differentiating your feelings."

"Diff- what?" Jackson asked not completely understand the word in Korean.

"Telling your feelings apart. Lot of the time your frustrations come from relationship issues. And this is technically a relationship issue but it is different since it's not concerning a girl nor a significant other."

"...Meaning?" Jackson also crossed his arms taking in what Jinyoung was saying.

"Meaning that although you've fought with friends this seems to be your first time feeling a sense of jealousy over Mark's friendship."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just confused why Mark would hang out with Jiho with knowing how the guy dislikes me." Jackson replied shifting his stance.

"...Okay, then you have a sense of close friendship with Mark or a strong enough bond as to where you would expect him to take your feelings or dealings into consideration. For him to be mindful of who he spends time with." Jinyoung reworded himself trying his hardest to hold his glee where he leading the conversation.

"...Well yeah but that's the thing..." Jackson said looking at the ground for a moment.

"Exactly right. Mark hyung is a grown man capable of making his own decisions. And as we said earlier we don't believe any of his actions to be of any mean intention. As real as your feelings are they just don't seem really likely in a result of your current standing." Jinyoung gestured along with his words.

"My current standing? What?"

"Basically what I'm trying to say is that in all actuality these feelings aren't actually invalid at all."

"There not?" Jackson frowned a bit.

"Nope...well not for a couple they're not." Jinyoung said again trying his darnedest to bite back his need to grin.

In response to what was just said, everyone this time had a different reaction. Jinyoung was putting on a serious face as to not let Jackson feel that he was just joking around. And in seeing a Jinyoung's intentions JB had to reel in the roll of the eyes and want to cover his face.

And although there was a matter of seconds between what Jinyoung said and Jackson's reply; the inner questions in Jackson's mind were immediately sparked.

"Which isn't the case so now what genius?" Jackson huffed.

"Getting sassy now, are we? Okay well, how about you let what I said sit with you a while before you can cut my logic off with your crabby attitude?" Jinyoung shot back.

"I knew talking to you both would end up like this. And yeah maybe I would stew on your words a little if they were in fact logical. We ain't a thing so what sort of conclusion was that? Were you joking?" Jackson uncrossed his arms reciprocating Jinyoung's sharp tone.

And before JB could step in for damage control Jinyoung beat him to the punch.

"Joking? Are we laughing? No. What you describe sounds strangely like a guy complaining about his girlfriend seeing her ex. And so I just pointed that out." Jinyoung defended.

"That's just fine. Sure sure poke fun at me. Because that's what good friends do. I'm seriously wondering if anyone would take my side seriously." Jackson looked askance.

"We are taking you seriously Jackson. Jinyoung is just perhaps being a little too honest in his observations. But putting that aside I suggest just manning up and telling Mark how you feel."

"Yeah, he'll most likely say yes." Jinyoung added clearly snarky.

"Yah." JB gritted out to his roommate.

"Don't mind him. Just tell Mark that Jiho isn't someone you appreciate him being very close to. A simple maybe personal request but there's nothing really odd about it." JB continued trying to calm his irritated friends.

"A-"

"But if Jiho and Mark become a thing don't come crying to me. They're allowed to be friends and then some." Jinyoung cut Jackson off figuring a way to get what he wanted even if it meant making himself look bad at first.

And boy did this comment make Jackson see Jinyoung in a bad light then and there.

"And who are you to go around spouting crap like that? You can't assume someone's sexuality like that especially pinning those two together. Like how logical or probable would that be??" Jackson quickly rebutted.

"And how exactly do you know I'm wrong? Aren't you also assuming Mark's sexuality just as much as me??" Jinyoung was quick to turn the tables.

"No, I'm not!"

"Okay, then it's safe to say that you don't know and so the possibility of him liking a guy is also very probable."

"Statistically speaking it's not as probable. So assuming he's straight would actually be a safer bet. And when did Mark's sexuality get to be of any importance anyway??" Jackson replied raising his voice a bit.

"Because who knows maybe be he's confiding in Jiho like you did with Yejin. And who's to say it's not in that way. You said yourself he's 'staying the night'." Jinyoung emphasized becoming rather curious at how worked up Jackson was getting.

"What are you saying?! Where is all of this coming from?? I'm pretty damn sure they are just friends and again for you to assume these things is really twisted of you! It's not like that." Jackson said clearly going from flustered to angry.

"Of course it's not like that Jackson Jinyoung is just saying stuff-" JB quickly tried again to settle things but was again pushed aside in the conversation.

"Am I though?" Jinyoung asked all to calmly.

"Yes, you are!" Jackson accused.

"Okay well how about this smarty. Why don't you ask him? Then you can point fingers and laugh at me free of charge." Jinyoung replied feeling completely on top of the world at how this conversation fell perfectly to his advantage.

"Huh??" Jackson not so smartly replied.

"Ask Mark about his sexuality then when you have your 'probable' answer then you'll get to say I told you so. The last haha being the best haha right?" Jinyoung folded his arms proudly.

"...Why do you sound so confident?"

"Because I am. And by the way you carried on before aren't you?" Jinyoung retorted.

"...And why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know so maybe you don't assume your childhood friends preference or set him up with a girl putting them in an awkward position. You're friends, right? It's just a good thing to know. Or uh...'confirm'." Jinyoung shrugged.

"...It's his personal business."

"Of course it is but no one should get hurt or offend by you just asking. No harm in that right?"

"But-"

"Or maybe you're just scared that I'm right?" Jinyoung challenged.

"I'm not."

Yes, actually he was. Why? He really didn't know at the time. What was so nerve-wracking about Mark possibly being gay? Was it the fact that he would be wrong and Jinyoung would have the last laugh?

"Good then do it mister probable." Jinyoung nodded as he stood up seemingly done with the conversation.

He somehow successfully passed down what was once his task onto Jackson which also proposed an interesting scenario.

"I will." Jackson stubbornly said as Jinyoung then walked around him making his way to JB's room.

"Good and good night." Jinyoung waved with a satisfied grin closing the door being him and in this process, JB also stood up stretching his legs.

"...What is the matter with him?" Jackson grumbled out glaring at the closed door before turning to JB who closed and picked up his laptop.

"Don't let him get to you okay? Just...prove him wrong then you can press his buttons." JB suggested as he also slowly made his way to him room tiredly.

"Hyung."

"What?" JB stopped and turned to the younger just before his door.

"...But what if he's not wrong?" Jackson whispered with a very serious face.

"If Mark hyung is gay then...well you got some things to reconsider." JB replied opening his door leaving the dumbfounded Jackson alone.

Reconsider? What would he have to reconsider? If Mark so miraculously turns out to be gay what would Jackson have to change or rethink? Nothing about this was an issue other than Jinyoung having the satisfaction of being correct. Right?

Of course, nothing would change if Jackson was right about the probable chance of Mark being straight. But let's say he wasn't, what then? In Jackson's mind being the accepting person he was he wouldn't care if that turned out to be the truth.

So why would JB say he'd have 'some things to reconsider'? It would, of course, the first gay friend he's had. Sure he has come across people apart of the lgbt community but never got close to them. And sure he had many friends who supported them but they were never apart of the community.

So how exactly would having Mark as gay friend change things? That's something he shouldn't do right? To treat Mark any differently from any of his other friends would be unfair or wrong.

The only thing Jackson could think of was to be mindful. Not to make jokes about it or allow others to treat Mark unfairly. That's was all he could come up with. And this wasn't anything new. He would treat any friend with such care.

But as he was trying to figure out what exactly JB meant since from most standpoints Jackson felt he wasn't right. But a couple pieces of their earlier exchange came back to him. It what was Jinyoung had said. Something that in honestly rather irked him.

_"But if Jiho and Mark become a thing don't come crying to me. They're allowed to be friends and then some."_

Was that it? Say worst case scenario Jiho and Mark had some sort of thing; although again it was also rather certain not to be true. If this did happen somehow, how would Jackson feel?

If he didn't even want them to be friends how the heck would he feel if they were in a relationship?? Even as unlikely as this case was it ruffled Jackson's feathers in a way he would be embarrassed to admit.

So is this what he meant by reconsider? That'd he should think of shifting his emotions to be okay with Mark being a couple with someone he didn't like? Was this hardheaded nineteen year old able to be okay with this slim possibility? If he were being honest...

No way in hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ah yes the power of being the author. It's a cursed power. And did I make an entire chapter solely on this one conversation? Yes I did because anything shorter wouldn't be enough for romantic progress with our troublesome Jackson. Thanks for Reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**(*Author's POV)**

Having spent the night together Mark and Jiho were barely waking up from the alarm Jiho set. A loud beeping ring that unmercifully blared between their heads. Both had fallen asleep on the floor as neither wanted to take the bed by themselves.

And as they both peeled their eyes open both glared at the phone that was cleverly placed in the middle of them. Jiho being the first to really move went too quickly press the snooze button. And as the sound stopped both did a sleepy stretch.

Mark went about rubbing his eyes knowing there was no time to prolong his sleep. Jiho also knew this as he forced himself to sit up and unwind his stiff back. Soon after Mark threw off the blankets covering him.

Jiho turned his head curiously to the older. Mark was wearing his clothes as he had only come with what he was wearing before. But now he was in a shirt that was too long and sweats that were snugly tied by the strings around his hips.

The large shirt had reeled up during his sleep so Mark's stomach was exposed. When he yawned his stomach sank in and filled out with the deep breaths. The curtains filtered the morning light making the whole sight so beautifully domestic.

Much like a magnet, the pull to touch Mark washed over Jiho. And for whatever reason, he leaned over and combed down Mark's hair that was stuck up. Mark's eyes opening more at the touch he glanced at his old classmate.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Jiho said with a funny grin.

The compliment received a swat to the hand in reply as Mark just groaned as he sat up.

"...I need to get ready." Mark spoke in a daze blankly staring ahead.

"Not before breakfast come on." Jiho said as he stood and reached his hands to help Mark up.

Taking his hands Mark was stood on his feet and was hurriedly swept to Jiho's small dining table. He pulled a chair out with one hand and guided Mark sitting him down with the other. Mark did everything accordingly as he just watched Jiho move about his kitchen.

"Need help?" Mark asked slowly coming to his complete senses.

"No, it's fine just relax. It'll be ready in a second. You like eggs right?" Jiho said as he moved about his kitchen skillfully.

"Yes." Mark nodded leaning his head onto his palm still tired from the few hours of sleep he got.

"Good. You know I would've like to cook with you but I think I'd like more time to enjoy it." Jiho said as he quickly cracked some eggs in a pan to scramble.

"Mm." Mark said as he started to let his eyes shut.

"...Mark! Don't fall asleep." Jiho said when he noticed Mark dozing off.

"Hm...I'm not." Mark replied taking his head off his hand and crossed his arms trying to act awake.

"Tell you what. To keep you awake why don't you go raid my closet or something?" Jiho suggested as he pulled out his emergency ready rice and some ham.

"Why?" Mark questioned blinking.

"Well, I guess it's not a crime to wear your dirty clothes or leave in that." Jiho chuckled as he began mixing all the ingredients together.

"We didn't wash my clothes huh...?" Mark muttered as he smoothed his hair back.

"With everything we were doing last night? Nope. Plus my neighbors must hate us." Jiho said as his face split into a wide grin.

"Ah sorry." Mark said sheepishly remembering the noise they made last night. They had gotten rather carried away.

"It's fine but help your self to what clothes might fit. You know where the closest is right?" Jiho asked as Mark stood from his seat.

"Yeah." Mark nodded slowly walking past the kitchen to the one bedroom nearby.

"And don't feel shy! You can wear whatever!" Jiho called to Mark from his spot in front of the stove as Mark entered the room.

"Ok!" Mark called back as he closed the door behind him so he could change.

Normally he'd be okay wearing what he was wearing now but considering he'd be going out and depending on how much time there was to spare he might not even have time to change before leaving for the airport. He needed to be at least decently dressed.

**\---**

And for the others, the morning was split by the happy and unhappy moods. JB had woken to go to work with a dull alertness. Jinyoung woke happy and expectant for Mark's coming back.

Jackson, on the other hand, had fallen asleep late due to much dreading and confusion. He woke much too late feeling irritated and groggy. He had a shock as he read his phone for the time. It read ten-forty.

Giving him to a short twenty minutes before Mark said he would be back. Snapping awake Jackson darted out of the room peeling off his shirt he swung into the living room trying to see if anyone was home.

Jackson only stumbled on a content looking Jinyoung sitting crosslegged on the couch reading a book. The younger calmly looked at an irritable Jackson and before he could say good morning a wadded up shirt went flying at his face.

"Thanks for waking me up mom!" Jackson raised his voice but not waiting for a reply he marched away needing to speedily pack.

Jinyoung slowly plucked the shirt off his arm where it landed and slung it over the arm of the couch with a displeased sigh.

"A child...a big child this kid." Jinyoung shook his head fixing himself to continue reading.

Now if Jackson did that to him in any less pleased of a mood the shirt would have gone sailing right back. And if he had done that to JB a headlock would have been included. Raising adult children wasn't easy.

And after a full ten minutes of muffled shuffling and short bangs went by Jackson came out of the room with two bags in hand making his way through the hallway up near the entrance.

Walking back up to Jinyoung Jackson just swiped back his shirt to put it back on. But before he could even unravel it there was knock on the door. At the sound, both looked surprised eyeing the door.

"They're here." Jinyoung said with a smile as he set aside his book to answer the door.

Jackson just stayed frozen in place as his gaze faltered to Mark's bag on the floor beside his. But as Jinyoung went to open the door his focus was trained on who was to appear. And as Jinyoung checked through the peephole as to who it was his head twitched back.

Not having any choice he swiftly opened the door revealing not just Mark but Jiho as well.

"Welcome back." Jinyoung welcomed stepping aside to let them both in. Jiho may have been a cause for disruption but Jinyoung knew he had to be cordial.

He only hoped Jackson would have enough sense to do that much as well.

"Thanks." Mark nodded giving him a smile but his eyes spotted his suitcase just a moment before they lifted to spot a shirtless Jackson standing a few feet away.

But Jackson wasn't looking at him. Jackson was wearing a stern expression as he eyed the guy who was stood right behind Mark. Jinyoung quickly read the situation as one of the tensest but most misunderstood love triangles he's ever seen.

"Ah, Jiho hyung you walked Mark hyung here." Jinyoung pointed out the obvious as they all took off their shoes and walked inside.

"Yeah sorry for the intrusion. I didn't think you or Jaebum would be here should you have work. I thought I would give these two a lift to the airport." Jiho responded patting Mark's shoulder and gesturing to Jackson.

Jiho was equally displeased to see Jackson. Both reciprocating the clear discomfort and dislike towards each other. But for Jiho, he wore a false smile as he was in someone else's place and right beside Mark.

"Thanks but Jinyoung is here so..." Jackson spoke up slinging his shirt over his shoulder crossing his arms and tensing his body.

"I can see that. But last time I checked Jinyoung doesn't have a car and I do. I can give all of you a ride." Jiho said narrowing his eyes at Jackson showing his keys.

"Aha well that's true but you don't need to-" Jinyoung spoke up.

"I insist. Every moment I can squeeze out with Mark the better." Jiho said carding his fingers through the back of Mark's hair. Mark's shoulders lifted in response to the touch.

"Well, either way, we'll need to leave soon Jackson. And put your shirt on." Jinyoung coughed noting this intimate action and noticed the way Mark's attention was all over the place.

Jackson said nothing as he decided it was probably best to put his shirt back on. And as he did so Jinyoung went to grab his phone and keys before leaving. Jiho and Mark also walked back towards the entrance to put back on their shoes.

And shortly after Mark had grabbed hold of his and Jackson's bag following Jiho as he opened the door for him to leave the apartment. They were followed by Jackson and Jinyoung who also slid on their shoes.

"Ah hyung I can take the bags." Jackson said reaching for his and Mark's bag.

"No, I'll take mine." Mark said as he just let Jackson take hold of his own.

But as Jackson was going to insist Jiho who was beside Mark took the elders bag and carried it with his far hand.

"Hey." Mark frowned at Jiho giving him a questioning look.

"Can't I do you a favor before you leave hyung?" Jiho said with a smile.

"Who are you calling hyung all of sudden?" Mark grumbled shoving him softly but relenting to the help.

Jiho just smiled and slung an arm around Mark's neck as they all moved to leave the building. Jinyoung walking a step ahead leading the problematic three. Jackson was walking a step behind as his eyes were stuck on the eldest two.

Jiho was messing with his shirt on Mark as they walked beside each other. Jackson barely took notice then that the clothes Mark was wearing weren't the ones he left in. He couldn't recognize them after having sifted through all of Mark's clothes before.

It was to be assumed they were Jiho's. Mark had spent the night after all and it wouldn't be out of the norm to borrow some clean clothes. But if so where were Mark's clothes. He didn't come with anything in hand. Did he forget them?

But all that was just a flash of questioning that went across Jackson's mind as he continued to observe the two chat and get along so well.

Why does this seem so new to him? Sure the fact they had a history wasn't new but he never knew how close they really were.

The only interaction he saw of them was briefly at the graduation as well as at the mall. Either time they seemed to have only small exchanges due to being distracted by others. But now there was just the four of them and they had very obviously caught up.

Jackson had never really seen such an open side to Mark. A Mark that seemed comfortable and held no caution to converse more jokingly. He was much different from the Mark he's seen up till now.

And as they all exited the building and got into Jiho's car Jackson was quickly becoming aware of a shift of emotions.

"So when do you think you'll be back Mark?" Jiho asked as they all were buckled and pulling out.

The question snapped Jackson out of his thoughts wondering what the eldest would answer.

"Me?" Mark asked back as he was sat beside him in the front seat.

"Yes, you." Jiho replied as they were now on the road heading for the airport.

"I haven't even left yet." Mark raised his brows.

"Yeah true but I already miss you." Jiho said giving Mark an exaggerated sad face.

Mark just shook his head but couldn't help let a small smile that appear on his face.

Sure Jackson was never the fondest of acting cute but seeing them interact had awoken a need to pull out a nonexistent cavity from his mouth because of Jiho's sweet behavior. At the same time, he took the scene in comparison.

All the times he was in the car with Mark there had been something off about it. Whether it was due to some sort of previous happening or not Mark had always seemed quiet. So seeing him easily responding to Jiho was odd.

He always had a hunch Mark was a tough nut to crack as he was was the taciturn type. But seeing that the older was really capable of expressing himself made the fault, not just on Mark.

It wasn't that Mark was just difficult to perceive but rather had his own level of comfortability to allow himself to be open and bright. And with this revaluation of character had Jackson questioning his own.

What exactly was shared between the two so they could reacquaint themselves so quickly? And he knew it was stupid pride but...what did Jiho have that he didn't? Jackson always considered himself to be a social person.

You could ask his friends and his friend's friends and they'd all have a good opinion of him. He used his cheerful and unique personality to befriend any and all types of people no matter race or gender. He was proud of this fact.

What was once upset towards Mark at his choice to be friendly with Jiho was turning into envy as he actually saw the two interact. Jackson wanted what a Jiho seemed to have. And what was that exactly?

Jinyoung suddenly tapped Jackson shoulder again pulling his focus away from the two up front.

"When will you ask him?" Jinyoung whispered leaning over and covering his mouth a bit.

Ah, that's right. They had made a twisted bet of who was right. He was supposed to inquire Mark of his sexuality. He still wasn't sure how he would go about casually asking that.

"We never agreed on a deadline." Jackson whispered back.

"...Should I trust you'll do so though? And give an honest answer?" Jinyoung raised a brow.

"You don't trust me??"

"...Of course I trust you. But I just hope you'll keep that trust, to be honest with yourself when you don't get the answer you want." Jinyoung replied shifting himself back into his seat properly.

"Huh??" Jackson frowned at Jinyoung's reply but the other just gave him a false grin as he went back to his phone.

Even now Jinyoung still had much nonsense to say. Jackson held in a sigh as his eyes again went forward. This time he watched as Mark seemed to be intrigued with Jiho's bracelet. Jiho noticed this and smiled giving his eyes a moment to connect with Mark's before looking back at the road.

What was it indeed? He couldn't yet pinpoint what it was but Jackson had a broad idea. It was true that he wanted Mark's friendship. He's made that clear a while back. But he remembered all the close moments they've had up till now.

There were many. From their first breakfast together to their camping trip and many thereafter. Those moments he thought were special and unique to them only. And they were. But as said earlier Mark always seemed to carry an odd caution behind each word when speaking to Jackson.

Like he wanted to be careful of what or how he communicated with him. This always held them at some sort of distance. It kept the possibility of awkwardness as Mark seemed to be filtering his words hiding what might be his honest thoughts.

And Jackson knew he wanted to stop that somehow. He wanted a carefree and open Mark as well. Perhaps that may be asking for a bit much but the more he mulled on it the more he wanted to make it his mission.

Speaking of a mission he thought of Jinyoung's words. The deal they made to find out the personal information about Mark. Technically if he could get Mark to open up to him he could accomplish two things at once.

He watched as Jiho took one hand off the wheel so he could blindly reach over to Mark tickling the older's neck. Jackson quickly decided a tweak his plan was needed.

Jiho was like a vulture circling over his head and having enough things to worry about his presence was not in the least bit appreciated.

So he figured instead of killing two birds with one stone he'd just might aim for three.

**\---**

And soon enough after the drive, they had arrived at the airport and due to some traffic, they were in a small rush to get through security and whatnot. But as everything was settled they had about five minutes left until their flight time.

During this little adventure from his apartment to the airport, Jinyoung was pleased a tad concerned watching the reactions and interaction of Jackson his hyungs. Mark and Jiho were a lot closer than he guessed.

In all actuality, his claim of Jiho and Mark being a thing was just a made up excuse to rile up Jackson. But he didn't really think he just might be right.

He also understood they had known each other for a while and had a close past but even he'd have to agree their chumminess was a little surprising.

And the only thing more interesting than that was Jackson's reaction to their closeness. Jackson looked at Jiho like he was an unwanted pest trekking on his territory. The thing was that his act to seem undeterred only helped to prove just that.

Jackson was silent the whole drive as he kept a bothered look on his face. A clear sign of his distaste at Jiho's presence. Jinyoung felt like he was watching some sort of cliché teen drama.

And it only got worse as the announcement was made for Mark and Jackson to board their plane.

Just a moment earlier the gang had FaceTimed them to say goodbye as the youngest three were also caught up with their own escapades and for JB with work. But now it was time to say goodbye to each other for the time being.

"Next time we'll go camping here. So take care till then because you can't cancel okay?" Jinyoung said as he approached Jackson with a quick hug.

"Right. Looking forward to it." Jackson replied ending the hug not really trying to hard to put on a smile. After all, it was a sad moment right?

"And hey as much as I'd like to prove you wrong as soon as possible; I'd advise you to sort out you before figuring where to sort Mark." Jinyoung whispered grinning patting Jackson's arm.

Jackson just nodded as he forced himself to turn on his heal where he knew what'd he'd see. As expected Jiho was enveloping Mark in a tight hug and seemed to also be saying something to him as his mouth was near his ear.

Jackson just took a small step back seeing as they weren't separating just yet. Sure he didn't like it but he had no reason or power to stop it either. So he was stuck to move to the side a bit to wait for them to end their exchange.

But despite not hearing exactly what they were saying he observed them from the corner of his eye as Mark's body seemed to tense and his fingers curl. What were they saying? What'd Jiho say? Why the super long hug?

But soon enough their connection was parted and Jackson could finally see Mark's face. Mark looked what could only be described as emotional. Jiho moved to hold Mark's hand as he was whispering something else to him.

All of this was stirring a very different side of Jackson. A side he himself did not want to acknowledge. He unabashedly looked upon them even as they separated.

Very different from Mark embarrassed avoidance to circle around Jackson to say a quick goodbye to Jinyoung.

"Hyung you must come visit again. Keep in touch." Jinyoung said also welcoming Mark into a hug.

"I will. Thank you Jinyoung." Mark said with a touched smile despite his eyes still being glossy.

And as they were sharing their goodbyes this gave Jiho and Jackson time to say their quick farewells...and good riddances. Jiho was the one to approach Jackson first; his face snapping from a soft smile that he showed Mark to a straight glare.

Jiho stepped close to the younger straightening himself but tipping his head to whisper to Jackson as he was taller.

"It seems you've done more harm than good recently. It's obvious you're more trouble than it's worth. So do my sister a favor...don't come back." Jiho said with a deep voice.

Jackson clenched his teeth together completely done with being silent. Especially with this guy. Who cares if he was his hyung? He never addressed him as such anyways.

"How about you do me a favor and stay away." Jackson gritted back pushing the older away with his elbow.

But Jiho was quick to grab his arm noticing Mark and Jinyoung were just about done talking he lowered his volume even more also gripping Jackson's arm with surprising strength.

"I'll gladly stay away from you but Yejin is not for the taking. So don't feel obligated to return. You aren't dating and she isn't yours." Jiho spoke quickly tossing Jackson's arm away backing up switching his face to a neutral look.

"Wha-"

"Let's go don't wanna be late." Mark said as he approached behind Jackson.

Jackson pulled a happy look for a split second to acknowledge Mark as he passed by him to grab his bag. And in this small time of the eldest being distracted Jiho gave Jackson a few last parting words.

"And neither is Mark."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Watch out drama alert. Well...that alert has rung a few times before but oh well. Either way, I hope this chapter was okay. Thanks for Reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**(*Author's POV)**

He didn't like it. Not one bit. Jackson wished he could have said something back but was left speechless. And soon they were off and boarding the plane. A one-way flight back home.

Jackson hadn't said anything as his eyes were trained low and forwards. Mark noticed the younger's silence as they had now been flying for almost an hour. The elder had initially chocked up his behavior as uncertainty for what was awaiting him back home.

"Want some?" Mark asked extending a small packet of peanuts to Jackson.

Turning his head towards Mark Jackson shook his head in response.

"...Something on your mind?" Mark asked pulling the packet back tilting his head.

"Yeah." Jackson replied letting his head fall onto Mark's shoulder.

It was nice. Even though they weren't alone on the plane it was still just the two of them. Jackson didn't realize how much he missed just the one on one company Mark had been. Mark although light in reality was also a rock through all this mess.

"Is it about home?" Mark questioned pulling back his neck and moving his shoulder so Jackson could rest more comfortably.

"That too."

"Mm...is there anything I can do to help?" Mark asked biting at the inside of his mouth.

"...Maybe you could enlighten me a bit." Jackson said picking his head up and talking in a quieter voice.

"Sure." Mark nodded softly also lowering his volume.

"How...how close are you with Jiho? Just out of curiosity." Jackson asked as he tried his hardest to sound natural.

It had been eating at him for too long. And perhaps this wasn't the time nor place to have a heart to heart. But he knew with the drama storm waiting for him at home this may be one of his few moments of peace.

"He's...an old friend." Mark paused for thought.

Jackson nodded looking up like he was taking in Mark's reply as just another piece of the puzzle. This answer although probably the truth did nothing as it wasn't quite the answer he wanted to hear. Then again what exactly did he want to hear?

"I'm an old friend too though right?" Jackson tilted his head back looking at Mark with a cheesy smile.

"No." Mark shook his head laughing through his nose.

"What? Why? I've known you a long time." Jackson tucked his chin to his neck and leaned back expressing his shock.

"He's an old friend but you're a present friend." Mark said as his chest moved silently laughing at the face Jackson made.

"Oh so he's like expired milk and I'm cottage cheese." Jackson made a strange analogy.

"Wh-What?" Mark responded quietly chuckling as he gave a face of amused confusion.

"Like he is the ex and I'm the current bf." Jackson reiterated gesturing.

"Pfft...do you even know what a bf is?" Mark raised a brow as his face was stuck in a smile.

Mark gave the assumption Jackson was just playing but with understanding that he just went with it enjoying the conversation. He just let the trapped personification of his affection play the fool as he fell alone.

"Yeah, best friend. What does it mean like beef or something?" Jackson blinked creasing his brows.

"So he's the ex and your the current beef?" Mark reworded it.

"Are you calling me a cow?" Jackson raised his brows exaggerating offense. The person next to Mark gave them a weird look before smartly putting his headphones in.

Mark just scrunched his face in humor at Jacksons twist of meanings. He shook his head in reply putting a hand on Jackson's forearm. At this Jackson also lit up with a smile enjoying making Mark happy.

"Why is that so funny?" Jackson asked jerking his arm which Mark only held tighter.

The elder just smiled brilliantly at Jackson as he bit on the tip of his tongue holding his laughter back.

"You aren't a lady. You'd be a bull." Mark jokingly added.

Despite the slightly insulting undertone to what Mark said Jackson couldn't be happier. This teasing and friendly Mark was reminiscent of the one who showed itself to Jiho just earlier. What happened over the span of one night?

"Chicago Bull. A Chicago Bull. Not fat nor a girl just good at basketball." Jackson defended himself.

This had Mark fall forwards opening his mouth but no audible laughter came out. Ah, it's as they both thought. They had missed this.

**—**

But their moments together were facing their final minutes as they landed and were home in HongKong. The enthusiasm they once had high above the ground was crashing down as they got a cab and arrived right in front of Jackson's home.

Carrying their luggage they slowly made their way up to the house. But before they could even get to the door Jackson halted in seeing a familiar car parked in their driveway.

"I don't think I've ever been this unwilling to go home before." Jackson mumbled tightening his grip on his bag.

"Is that her car?" Mark asked as Jackson was glaring at the silver vehicle.

"No...it's her parents." Jackson answered as he forced his feet to move forwards and Mark although surprised just silently followed.

Once on the doorstep, Jackson took a deep breath. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? He didn't do anything wrong. Well...okay he's done less wrong than her that's for sure. With that small confidence, Jackson knocked on the door.

And in a short five seconds, the door was swung open by none other than his mother Mrs. Wang. Her face not quite as happy as it should've been to see her sons safe return.

"Come inside." She said stiffly to Jackson stepping aside to let him in. But in spotting Mark behind him her face showed much more warmth.

"Mark it's good to have you back dear." She said gently stroking his upper arm.

"You as well Mrs. Wang." Mark said back but felt his worry for Jackson steadily rise seeing his downcast face.

After both boys took off their shoes and stepped inside. There was a tense air as two more people were sat in the living room. Jackson spotted them first. It was Mrs. Cheng and Lizzy looking grim. Taking another small inhale Jackson steeled himself as best he could.

Both him and Mark slowly entered the living room and gave short polite bows. Everyone in the room recognized each other except Mrs. Cheng. Her eyes falling curiously on Mark.

"This is Mark Tuan. A family friend." Mrs. Wang introduced.

"...Ah, I see. Good to meet you." Mrs. Cheng said nodding her head a bit.

"Hello." Was all Mark could seem to bring up putting a polite smile on.

"Yes now...Mark dear if you'd understand. We might need some time to talk alone." Mrs. Wang spoke softly.

"Of course. I'll take the luggage Jackson." Mark said , as he went to take the younger's luggage off his hands.

"No, you don't have to." Jackson whispered stopping Mark from taking his bag.

"Oh ok." Mark said a tad puzzled but as he then went to move around Jackson to leave the younger put an arm out to block him.

"I meant you don't have to leave." Jackson said looking Mark in the eye.

Most any other time he would want to keep his love life and family affairs private but he felt so outnumbered. He needed someone to be on his side. Maybe even acting as a third party or witness. He trusted Mark and felt okay asking for the elder's support.

"No Jackson this is family matters. Mark needn't be concerned." Mrs. Wang opposed. Mrs. Cheng nor Lizzy understanding their conversation as they were speaking English.

Jackson pretended not to hear his mom and just mouthed 'please' to Mark. How could Mark say no? But he also didn't want Mrs. Cheng or Mrs. Wang to feel he was intruding. So as he thought of a response he had an idea.

"I don't understand Cantonese. I'd just be here for moral support." Mark spoke hesitantly towards Mrs. Wang.

"Yeah, plus he was there. He could share his view on things if need be." Jackson nodded lowering his arm to just rest on Mark's back.

"...I can only ask." Mrs. Wang sighed but turned to Mrs. Cheng to translate the request.

"Mrs. Cheng would you feel comfortable if Mark stayed while we discuss things. I'd also like to add that he doesn't understand Cantonese as he's from America." Mrs. Wang explained.

"Ah...that's fine I suppose. But if he doesn't understand might I ask if he will be adult about things?" She asked questioning Mark's maturity.

"Yes, he's of proper raising. Older than Jackson by a year." Mrs. Wang nodded.

"I see...well then it's fine. But let us get to the discussion now shall we?"

"Surely." Mrs. Wang replied gesturing for Jackson and Mark to sit down. And finally, all five of them were sat down ready to exhange words.

"Jackson I'm sure you're aware why we are here?" Mrs. Cheng asked getting to the point.

"...I do but with all due respect ma'am I'm not sure why I seem to be the one on trial." Jackson responded honestly.

"No one here is on trial it's just an adult discussion. One you couldn't seem to muster to have with my daughter before prancing off with another girl." Mrs. Cheng replied showing why exactly she was upset.

"You're daughter was the one who cheated first ma'am."

"Even if I did cheat you never called things off! So technically you cheated too!" Lizzy suddenly spoke up. Her eyes looked bloodshot and her skin pale.

"I did not cheat! And even if I did it doesn't matter anymore because we are not together. Don't you understand that??" Jackson replied growing heated. This statement only made Lizzy succumb to tears.

"You best watch how you speak to my daughter. I do realize she's made a mistake but she's also been paying a high price for it. She has been treated so awful by peers and people who she considered 'friends'. So you cannot discard her feelings so easily."

"...What feelings? If she had any she wouldn't have cheated in the first place." Jackson boldly stated.

"Jackson-" his mom went to scold but was cut off.

"How can you say that?! You don't know how I feel! You aren't me! I love you and I deeply regret what I did. Everyone has been treating me like trash and calling me names and saying horrid things about me behind my back ever since! Do you think I can't feel sadness and guilt?? Well newsflash I do!"

"I don't doubt you feel outcasted. And am I sorry you're having a hard time? Sure I am. But am I surprised? No. Cheaters don't get warm hugs and roses Lizzy. That's not how life works. I've been dumped countless times I know heartache sucks. But I won't take back my words." Jackson shook his head.

"Your lack of sympathy is disquieting Jackson. Here my daughter is crying and trying to reach to your heart. But all you can say is 'tough luck'?" Mrs. Cheng questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Frankly Mrs. Cheng? Yeah, I am." Jackson said clenching his hands.

"Jackson Wang! I'm surprised with you!" His mother spoke with disappointment.

"Why? Am I wrong?" Jackson asked speaking English.  
This did more to help Mark's understanding. And before his mother could he reply Jackson turned to Mark.

"They are saying because she's having a hard time being hated for what she's done that I should have sympathy for her. They are telling me I am wrong. I don't get it." Jackson ranted at Mark who quickly took in the information.

"What are you asking his opinion for?? It's none of his concern!" Lizzy protested.

"Because I can that's why!" Jackson shot back irritably but quickly turned back to Mark waiting for his reply.

"Jackson I thought we agreed he'd just sit here." Mrs. Wang spoke sternly.

"Mark..." Jackson didn't respond to his mom just focusing on Mark who was hurriedly sorting out what he wanted to say.

"...Did you really love him?" Mark asked in English but looked straight at Lizzy.

This was a conversation he didn't know he actually wanted to have. But it made sense. Considering he had such a longing envy for what Lizzy once had. The ability to be in a relationship with Jackson. Heck yeah, he had questions.

And so Jackson became a sudden translator even talking in the third person as he spoke exactly what Mark was saying just in Cantonese.

"Of course." Lizzy nodded wiping her eyes looking between Mark and Jackson.

"She said 'of course'..." Jackson translated into English curious where Mark was going with this.

"I ask that because I am uncertain of this." Mark replied and Jackson spoke for him to her.

"Why? What would you know??"

"She asks why and how would you know?" Jackson said.

"You're feelings were seriously flawed thus why it didn't work nor kept genuine." Mark said trying to force himself not to be so aware of the several eyes on him. And as Jackson translated happily her faced conformed into anger.

"You don't have the right or ability to say that! You don't know me!"

"She said that you don't have the right or ability to say that because you don't know her." Jackson translated glaring at Lizzy as she had shouted this.

"Often partying and getting drunk. Allowing such attention to come your way and failing to even tell Jackson about it is not to be blamed on anyone but you. You hurt him. You crossed his trust and fair opinion of you. With all these things I don't need to know you to see that your actions do not show to be love." Mark said also hardening his gaze towards Lizzy.

Jackson was slow to translate as he wanted every word to be right and how he was so impressed how Mark was sticking up for him. It warmed his heart so much.  
And as the message was finally across Lizzy also was slow in responding.

"...Maybe I did those things but I'm here apologizing and opening my heart for a new start. Plus he's made mistakes too." She finally replied and Jackson translated this holding back the want to respond himself.

"These things although outwardly sweet are rather bold. You aren't married. The same rules don't apply while dating." Mark said growing bolder himself.

Jackson repeated what Mark said nodding as he himself agreed.

"Oh, and what would you young man know about dating and marriage?" Mrs. Chen now stepped in.

"...She asked what do you know about dating and getting married." Jackson hesitantly translated as a scowl was making its self-present on his face.

"I know enough." Mark nodded once eyes connecting with Mrs. Cheng's.

All of his more sensible sides were telling him to just stay respectful. But as this conversation was going on he was becoming increasingly defensive. And when Jackson translated his reply they also seemed to be equally guarded.

"Oh that's rich. A year older and you think you're all-knowing. Your girlfriend must love the fact you're spending your vacation here instead with her." Lizzy snapped.

Jackson had to bite his tongue to not snap back at her but held onto just translating as Mark was also very curious what she said seeing as her body language was far from kind.

"I don't have a girlfriend. And unlike your quick judgement, I wouldn't spend so long without my partner." Mark replied trying to keep his cool about things.

And before Jackson could finish repeating Mark's words Mrs. Cheng cut in.

"You know what that's just about enough. Mrs. Wang would you so kindly ask for this young man to leave. It's apparent I was wrong in letting him stay here. He is clearly not one to speak on this subject."

"Actually Mrs. Cheng I think he's proven many valid points. So I don't think there's any need for him to leave. And if you have a problem then you can just show yourself out." Mrs. Wang stood up for Mark having a change of heart.

All this time she's only really gotten Lizzy's side of the story but now after hearing what Jackson and Mark had to say she's seen why Jackson said what he did and now she could agree.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Cheng sneered back.

"Yes, that's so." Mrs. Wang replied sternly.

"Very well I wouldn't want to stick around this despicable crowd any longer anyway. Come on Lizzy let's go." Mrs. Cheng insulted as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"No, wait mom." Lizzy grabbed her mother's sleeve.

"What do you mean wait? It's clear they are not worth our time. Let's go." Her mom tried to pull her to leave.

"No, I..." Lizzy paused as she moved her eyes to Jackson. Looking into his eyes she again began tearing up.

"I-I still want to stay. Jackson...please..." She continued.

"...Leave Lizzy." Jackson said unblinkingly.

And in hearing this Mrs. Cheng took her daughters arm and pulled her up.

"We're leaving now." Her mother ordered ushering her now devastated daughter.

"W-wait no. Jackson you-" Lizzy protested.

"Enough let's go." Mrs. Cheng said now dragging Lizzy to the front door.

"How could you? I loved you! Jackson!" She shouted as Mrs. Cheng pushed her out the door and slammed it behind them.

**—**

After that messy argument was over Mrs. Wang excused Mark and Jackson to unpack as she had a blossoming headache. And with mental exhaustion, both boys did take their bags and trudged upstairs.

Both headed for their respective rooms. Mark's eyes lingered a bit on Jackson form that disappeared into his room. Talking a sad deep breath he also just felt maybe the younger wanted some time to himself.

But as Mark set his bag down and squatted to start unpacking. He didn't notice the head that popped in couple minutes later. It was Jackson. He watched as Mark began pulling out his clothes and set them on the bed.

And as the older's back was towards him Jackson tiptoed into the room and collapsed onto the older throwing his arms over Mark's shoulders and sat behind him. This startled Mark as he jerked and turned his head to see Jackson giving him a lopsided smile.

"Thanks. You really helped me back there." Jackson said looking Mark in the eye.

Mark quickly felt his heart begin to race as he turned his head back forwards. His closeness making Mark's head spin. But biting his tongue he tried to snap out of it.

"No problem." He replied but stopped breathing as he felt Jackson's head fall onto the back of his neck.

"You're really a great friend Mark." Jackson complimented.

Ah, that's right. Mark lost his head there for a bit. But Jackson always had a way to bring him back to the ground. And every time his unfounded hopes got too high reality perpetually found a way to smash them.

All these disappointments were piling up on him. But he knew he couldn't nor should act upon these hurt feelings. Still every time the opportunity showed itself Mark felt the glue on his heart begin to chip off.

"Thanks."

But instead of replying Jackson just lifted his head leaned forwards and kissed the back of Mark's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Does this count as a kiss?? Man this was a crazy chapter. I hope it was at least entertaining. Thanks for Reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**(*Author's POV)**

There was something off with him Mark knew. There was a shift in the air. Both of them felt a change take hold. A new page of closeness was made for the two. And perhaps it was the innocent kiss or maybe it was just about time.

As hours passed Mark noticed how Jackson seemed to be in contact with him. Whether it was as they sat by each other or as they were discussing something their hands found a way to brush.

It was maddening for the elder. He questioned if he was just being hypersensitive or seeing things at first. But the sun set and him and Jackson's laidback afternoon came to a more tense event as dinner came around.

Mrs. Wang had made some dinner and it was just the three of them. And no one had spoken for a short while. Everyone seemed to want to just forget about the days earlier events. And so when the conversation was finally made it was thanks to Mrs. Wang.

"How was Korea Mark? Did you enjoy going back?"

"Yes, it was very nice." Mark replied clearing his throat as he had been eating.

"I'm glad. I know it was a short trip but did you go sightseeing or anything?"

"...Well kind of. I had run into an old classmate we did some reminiscing by visiting some old spots we enjoyed." Mark recalled Jiho's and his evening together.

"Aw, thats sweet. I'm glad you enjoyed the trip at least a bit." Mrs. Wang said giving a small grin. This made Jackson pause his eating.

"Yes I enjoyed it plenty." Mark nodded.

"And you Jackson?" His mother asked eyeing Jackson's bowed head.

"Me? Oh yeah, it was memorable alright." Jackson replied glaring at his mostly finished plate.

"...Anything more you'd like to share?" His mother asked knowingly.

"Like about what?"

"Like about this other girl in Korea you mentioned." She got straight to the point.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Jackson asked now setting his utensils down.

"I don't think so dear. I'm sorry if dinner was interrupted but should this conversation take a while the sooner the better. I'm sure after the plane ride back you must be tired."

"Fine...Her name is Yejin. Do you remember it?" He asked slowly lifting his head to look at her.

"...From high school?" She questioned looking mildly surprised.

"Yes...we kind of picked up where we left off." Jackson said sheepishly.

"Meaning?"

"Well, she was considering getting back into a relationship with me..."

"And your trip here postponed your plans?" She guessed.

"Yeah but there's more to it. When you called she found out about Lizzy. And now I've been put under certain terms if I really do want to pursue our relationship."

"Terms? What sort of terms?"

"That I should be head back to Korea by tomorrow." Jackson sighed.

"My goodness Jackson. It seems I have let your love life have too much privacy. Honestly, who are these girls you date?" His mother said tiredly putting a hand on her cheek.

"I know...it feels like I have bad luck when it comes to girls."

"You'll find the right one soon enough. You're young and finding love takes time. For some, it comes quicker and others it's slower."

"Maybe but what about Yejin? What should I do?" Jackson asked rerouting them back on the issue at hand.

"...It's although difficult you need to take the correct steps. First, think how you truly feel. It's like Mark said to Lizzy. It because her love was flawed and was not genuine it failed. It's important you don't lead her on or pursue a relationship on impulse." His mother instructed.

"I know that but..."

"How about this? Tell me about her. Described her to me."

"Describe her?...hm...Well, she's shorter than me and has longer hair now. She's dyed it too. She even more pretty than before. She's sweet and good at talking. Oh and she's attending university." Jackson thought carefully how to present Yejin. In the end, he had painted her in a more positive light despite her unkind words towards him.

"...You know Jackson if my memory still serves me; what you said is not all that unlike how you described her back when you first told me about her."

"Really?"

"Really. You had said how cute she was and how nice she was and how she was attending your same school." She recalled the memory.

"Is that a bad thing; my thoughts not having really changed?"

"Not necessarily but I had rather hoped you'd describe a potential partner with more detail and affection."

"Oh well, I'd say she's around five-four."

"No Jackson not like that. It's like...well perhaps my words would be too cheesy. What about you Mark don't you understand what I'm trying to tell him?" Mrs. Wang made eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I do." Mark nodded. It was a bit unnerving to be brought in to their conversation as it was about Yejin.

"I'm sure you've had experience dating." She said in hopes he'd be more understandable for Jackson.

"Yes I have but they didn't last." Mark replied sheepishly.

"See Jackson it's the mentality. High school relationships can be very immature and fleeting and the fact things may not have evolved much since then only tell me that maybe waiting would be best."

"Well don't you think it's because we've just haven't been together for a while? I mean we'd have to go out again if I wanted to know her more. That's what dating is about right?" Jackson raised a brow scratching at the table cover.

"That may be but you should approach a relationship with lots thought. Dating is what comes before engagement and marriage. You go into dating to see if this person is the person you'll want to spend the rest of your with. That you'll trust with honesty, love, selflessness, and respect. You're getting older son. You should not take dating so easy."

"I'm not though. I'm really thinking mother."

"Okay then tell me then. Is she someone you can picture yourself being happily married to? Someone you'd tolerate and them to tolerate you too? Would she be gentle understanding and give in to your wants as well?" His mother asked with complete seriousness.

"...Well...honestly I can't say for sure." Jackson bit the inside of his mouth lightly scowling.

He was really trying to picture a happy future but it was muddled by her unkind words and impatient insecurities she had shown him before.

"Okay then do yourself the favor and be patient. Wait for someone who does those things. Someone who will love you whole heart and whole soul. That's when you'll find the right person. I know you will." She said with a soft smile.

"If I wait she said she would cut me out of her life. It's a one chance deal."

"Is that right? Well, then she can just get her scissors ready. Because you my son are more worthy of someone more understanding and warm. And you must understand that too. These girls of your past are just that. The past." She said firmly.

"...Thank you, mom." Jackson said taking her hand and squeezed it.

"Of course my dear. All of my boys deserve the best. No halfhearted or questionable love." She said with conviction squeezing Jackson hand back.

"That includes you as well Mark." She continued looking at the older of the two and rested her other hand on his arm.

Mark truly wondered if a happy ending was in his wake as Mrs. Wang liked to believe. His affections laid with someone she'd probably never guess.

And to reach such love seemed in possible. Mark knew how twitterpated he was as he'd feel a fluttering ardor whenever Jackson's eyes locked onto him. Or as they were close and touching; but there was always a pestering doubt in his mind.

A doubt that would also be considered a guess or belief. The belief that Jackson although close to him just sees him as a friend. Even when he feels feelings more that of a romantic affection; it was his belief he was to develop these emotions towards the other alone.

And it was his guess that even should his feelings be revealed that nothing would come out of it. It was his guess that Jackson was indeed like the majority of the world in being straight. All of these things amongst other reasons just fed into his doubt.

**—**

And just a couple hours later the house darkened with the lights off. It was time to go to sleep as the exhaustion had set in for everyone. After a shower and a change of clothes, Mark had gotten into bed.

There laying on his back he felt a sense of being alone. An awareness of distance at thinking about his predicament once again. He felt locked in. Encased in his own biddings of fear. It was an odd hot and cold he felt.

When around Jackson that's all he could focus on. His mind is just filled with cheesy scenarios and adulation. And when things got bad his heart weighed heavy with concern as he feels sullen in seeing Jackson upset.

An unexplainable wave of thought and feeling always was present for the younger. And the way these emotions controlled him was terrifying and elating.

The pull it had to drag him down and across rocks and thorns; and how it lifted him up into a daze of affection that made him blind to his wounds.

For what though? This sensation of being lifted with a warm tickling and then being dropped with a horrifying feeling of doom. Was it worth it? Mark had doubted it but he also seemed to have no choice.

At times he doesn't even try to stop. He'd let himself fall into this frozen lava if it meant Jackson would hold and kiss him again. Letting Jackson grasp his hand and lean against him. Letting Jackson hug him and twiddle with his hair.

The closer they got the more he fell for Jackson and the more painful everything began to feel. Becoming attached alone was a dangerous game. He had to be careful. Just because he felt for Jackson didn't mean anything in reality. He had no claim.

He, after all, was just a friend. A person to talk and laugh with. A shoulder to cry on or one to vent to. So Mark had to swear to himself...to leave Jackson in peace even if it meant he was in pieces.

And despite all this contemplation Mark soon started to drift off. Much too dreary to stay awake and continue with these negative thoughts he wanted it to be the next day. So after ten minutes of trying to quiet his mind, Mark finally fell into a light sleep.

An hour of sleep for Mark was an hour of restlessness for Jackson. The conversation he had with his mom was still on his mind. From the topic of Yejin to the qualifications of dating and marriage. Taking his mother's words into consideration.

Was his chase for love too careless? Did his words really match to what he said years ago? Was he just looking for those few things in a person...or was it just what he saw? He always knew marriage came with great commitment but perhaps Mrs. Wang was right. She usually was.

Instead of looking for a shapely body he could look for honesty and trust. Instead of looking for someone with similar tastes he could look for selflessness and loyalty. Maybe instead of looking for a girlfriend, he should look for love.

It sounded so cliche but it was a refreshing turn from the petty relationships he's had up till now. It fits so much more to his image of what his dream relationship would be. One that would hold even as he was wrinkly and hunched over.

And yet it still did little to quell a lingering bitterness. The bad taste that all the relationships he's been left with him. Was their time together just expected or assumed to fail just because they were young?

Did he have to just wait till he was more mature? Was he still wrong to think he knew what he wanted? If so then how many months or years will he need to find a life partner?

Should he push away the thought of dating in favor of his schooling and career? Letting life mold him naturally to be more picky and wary.

There were moments in between his relationships that he was single. Each time left him cold and lonely. So he often looked for someone to take their place. Being single left him more disheartened and at a loss.

Sure he had more time for family and friends but there was something about having someone special. But after being cheated on and accused suddenly being single wasn't as painful. Seeing the cost of failed love made family and friends more important.

Jumbled with newfound understandings and unsure feelings Jackson didn't really know what he should do. He felt lost and doubtful of each step. So he had to lean on the people he knew who wouldn't turn him away or backstab him. His beloved family and reliable friends.

But as he always wanted to make his family proud he was cautious in telling them bad news. Their advice although helpful didn't quite fix everything. There was a gap of age and a slight lack of complete understanding between child and parent.

So perhaps he could talk to his peers. He wondered how confiding in them would help. Maybe Guānlín or Yao could shed some light. He could also possibly bother JB and Jinyoung some more.

But in the end, he felt his thoughts were so personal. He had his skepticism of how his friends would react. He felt, in the end, they'd suggest just to take a break and to stop worrying about dating and love. He had his entire future to worry about. No need to lose sleep over girls.

And yet here he was opened eyed with nonsense swimming about his head. So he decided he'd get something to drink. Tiredly he uncovered his body creaking open his door and trudged downstairs turning on the kitchen light.

He just poured himself a half glass of water chugging it down. The situation reminding him a just the other night when he did the same back at Jinyoung's and JB's place. When he couldn't sleep wondering where Mark was.

And with that memory, Jackson went back upstairs after turning off the lights. At the top of the stairs, he was faced with his open door and the ajar one of Mark's room. Soft steps went towards the other's door. With curiosity, he pushed it open just enough to peak his head inside.

In the dark room, he could just make out the shape of a body under blankets on the bed. It was a relaxing thing to see. Through the chaotic several days seeing Mark asleep peacefully made it seem like things were okay.

Jackson had oddly left Mark out of his thoughts earlier. Back when thinking of people of who hurt him and people who could help him. Mark wasn't brought into the different categories of ex's, family, and friends. Odd.

Jackson not concentrating too much on that small realization as he felt compelled to get closer. Easing the door open just enough for him to slide inside. He'd wake Mark up he knew that. He should let him sleep but turned on the light on anyways.

And shutting the door behind him enclosed them both in the now lit room. Jackson watched as Mark stirred and his bleary eyes cracked opened.

"Hi." Jackson whispered slowly nearing the bed.

"...Jack?" Mark asked seeming confused.

"Yeah...did I wake you?" Jackson asked more as a joke since he clearly did.

"...It's okay. What's the matter?" Mark replied uncovering his arms and sitting up.

"Can't sleep." Jackson said feeling rather like a child.

"Ah-" Mark responded but stopped as Jackson suddenly decided he wanted to also get on the bed. Crawling over Mark he sat beside the older.

"I guess I got too much on my mind." Jackson explained a bit more taking Mark's pillow and placed it on his lap and squeezing it showing his anxiousness.

"Oh?" Mark inquired rubbing his eyes waking himself up more.

"Yeah...but it's okay. I'm not even sure why I woke you." Jackson chuckled lightly.

"Did you want to tell me about it?" Mark offered an explanation.

"No, it's okay. I think it's something I just have to figure out myself."

"...If you think so. But I'm here if you need an ear." Mark nodded his head.

"Thanks." Jackson replied eyeing Mark's hand resting on top of the comforter.

Jackson's hand with its own mind slid across the blankets and under Mark's hand gently cupping it.

When Jackson didn't get a response from Mark he looked up at the older who also had to look up to meet his eyes. Jackson could tell there was something off with him. He was just holding his hand. Why did Mark look conflicted?

"Am I bothering you?" Jackson questioned squeezing Mark hand a bit tighter.

"No." Mark replied softly gripping Jackson's hand back.

"Would I be bothering you if I stayed here?" Jackson asked laying himself on his side and extending his legs hugging the pillow with one arm while still holding Mark's hand with the other.

"No." Mark said as his initial surprise turned into a warm mush. His body also eased down against the mattress. Although laying on his back his head was turned still looking at the younger.

And as Jackson unwaveringly stared back at Mark a thought occurred to him. Mark knew quite a bit about Jackson but he didn't know that much about him.

"Say, Mark...you've dated before. Have you ever been in a messy relationship?"

"...Is this what you were wondering before?"

"No, it's a little different. But I just thought that I don't know a whole lot about you."

"Oh..." Mark blinked.

"So have you?"

"...A messy relationship? Hm...not really messy per se." Mark made a face of thought.

"How many people have you dated?"

"...Two." Mark nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Was it a while ago or recent? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine. The first was during middle and the other in high school." Mark replied as the picture of them came to mind.

During middle school, he had dated a girl out of peer pressure. A girl who was well known in school had liked him and his friends encouraged him to ask her out. He did and it didn't last very long.

And when he had finally returned to the states during high school with the fresh memory of Jiho in his mind he knew where he stood with his sexuality more. And there was his first boyfriend. They had split when he had to move out of state.

"Wow, I expected more than two honestly." Jackson laughed lightly.

"Why?" Mark raised a brow at this.

"You really good looking." Jackson answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Pfft." Mark just tried to laugh it off as he couldn't seem to take the compliment.

"No but seriously. I'm surprised. So you've been single for a year or so now?"

"Yeah."

"And is there anyone you like?" Jackson asked curiously.

"That's classified." Mark grinned at the irony.

"Oh really? And there's no way I could get you to share this secret information?" Jackson playfully asked.

"Not unless you want a shock. No."

"Ohh is it someone I know??" Jackson saw through Mark's words. If he were to be shocked then it'd have to be someone he knew right?

"Wh-what?" Mark responded feeling his nervousness spike.

"So it is! Who is it? Wait..." Jackson asked enthusiastically but came to the realization that if there was a girl he like he had only Yejin and Lizzy as the only two they both knew.

Unless...

"No no you're mistaken." Mark tried to correct as he pulled his hand out of Jackson's slackened grasp.

"No way. Mark you...” Jackson paused furrowing his brows. He then sat up and loomed over the older reaching out and grabbed hold of Mark's arm.

Mark feeling very cornered wanted to just sink into the mattress and disappear. But that just wasn't possible. Good god, what had he done? He had spoken without thinking of the hidden context of what he said and now he really messed up.

What was he going to do now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Boy oh boy. I hope the chapter was okay and thanks for all support it's greatly appreciated! Thanks for Reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**(*Author's POV)**

"No way. Mark you..." Jackson paused.

As he looked straight into Mark's eyes he observed the emotions that seem to flash across the elders face. Some saw Jackson as oblivious or playfully blunt but it was clear that those attributes were not needed or used in this case.

Jackson could read the apprehension in Mark's body language. The anxiety that showing in his wavering eyes. This only signaled that the answer to his unspoken question would be indeed shocking to him.

So Jackson held his tongue despite having dozens of words wishing to roll off it. It was simple reasoning; if he asked he'd get some sort of answer. And maybe he'd get an answer he'd expected but that same answer may not be the one he wanted to hear.

It then became even more clear that Mark didn't want to reply to whatever was plaguing Jackson's mind. As before Jackson could even contemplate how to finish his sentence Mark was turning on his side trying to roll off the bed.

"Hey!" Jackson tried to pull back the older who slithered off the bed.

This was indeed not the reaction Jackson had expected from him.

"I have to pee." Mark said quickly as he tried to get off the bed having at least gotten free from Jackson grasp on his arm.

But that didn't go well as Jackson lunged off the bed grabbing onto Mark's pants pulling them down as he too fell off the bed. Ungracefully they fell back together.

Jackson face planted on the rug as Mark followed the direction of his pants that were yanked down not wanting to be further embarrassed.

With Jackson's newly incapacitating position Mark tried to stand up again. Just as quickly though he felt fingers make their presence known under the rim of his underwear.

"Let go." Mark said hoping Jackson would do so feeling hyper-aware of how close the others fingers were to his butt.

"Mark hold on." Jackson denied Mark's release as he finally got on his knees.

Seeing that Jackson was not going to let him go Mark twisted his body trying to tear Jackson's grip from his bottoms. This only reeled the younger closer like some sort of anchor. And in the lessened space, a wrestle ensued.

Feeling close enough Jackson let go of Mark's pants and went to grab his hands. But as he successfully did so Mark's legs came into action planting themselves flat against Jackson's upper chest pushing him.

"Mark come on!" Jackson tried to reason the older out of this unnecessary fight.

"Just let me go." Mark replied feeling embarrassed by his own actions and current position.

"I will but don't run. I just want to talk." Jackson said with earnestness. What on earth caused Mark to be so frightened and alarmed as to want to scramble out of Jackson presence?

"..." Mark didn't respond as he slowly bent his legs back off Jackson's chest moving them to the side twisting his body as Jackson still held his hands.

"...What's with all this struggle?" Jackson asked frowning a bit lessening his hold on Mark's hands; who in which quickly retracted them.

"I'm sorry...let's just go to sleep now yeah?" Mark suggested hoping Jackson would drop the subject seeing how he didn't want to speak more.

"Now hold on Mark. Do you really not want to tell me that much? I thought you said we were going to be honest with each other." Jackson reminded nearing Mark worried he'd dart again.

"I know. But I'd really be lying if I'd said I wanted to continue this topic." Mark replied turning his body and sitting up with his side and back facing Jackson.

"That's not...Withholding truth is a form of not being completely honest. I'd get it if we were strangers but we're not. I've only ever been honest with you." Jackson replied shuffling a little closer to Mark.

"..." Mark didn't know how to respond. He was lost in the consequences of his few options of words and actions.

"Would it be asking too much if maybe you'd care to confide in me?" Jackson asked staring at Mark's head as the elder had turned his face away.

Confiding in Jackson meant opening up. Opening up meant vulnerability. Vulnerability meant the possibility of pain of unknown strength. As Mark had never harbored such affection before he didn't want to know the lowest feeling that was the rejection of it.

"I...It's not what you think." Mark finally replied still hoping at least to now talk his way out of this.

"What is it that I'm thinking?"

"...Anybody you're thinking of...I don't like them." Mark admitted as this was still the truth.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked more as a question to reassure Mark's honesty.

"I'm sure." Mark nodded.

"If so why were you so alarmed? You seem really displeased."

"I'm sorry I just...acted out. I'm not really comfortable with the subject." Mark bowed his head unable to turn around and look at the younger.

"Neither am I. Yet due to unforeseen circumstances, you know more about my current love life than my parents now. I don't want to force you but...you're my friend Mark. If something is bothering you I'd like to know." Jackson leaned forwards and put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Y-you're a great friend Jackson. And that's why you don't need to know." Mark mentally slapped himself for stuttering a bit.

"No that's exactly why I do need to know! As a great friend who sees someone with such kindness like yourself be upset; what kind of person would I be if I let you continue to struggle alone? It wouldn't be very kind of me nor up to par with the label of a great friend that you my-...Mark?" Jackson paused his rant noticing Mark was rubbing his face.

"...You're right. I'm glad you care but..." Mark spoke his voice soft as he turned and stood up slowly. Jackson followed suit leaning to the side trying to see Mark's expression.

"If we could just drop the subject...I'd hope you'd still think well of me." Mark said trying his hardest to shove down his feelings.

"Of course I'd still think good of you Mark. I would also hope you'd see that I won't be angry or upset with any answer you give me. I'm an open person." Jackson said sidestepping to be in front of Mark.

"..." Mark's eyes darted up at Jackson's. What did he mean by 'open person'?

"I...I don't want to force you but I don't want the reason for you to withhold secrets be because you fear my response." Jackson's expression was kind but still very puzzled as Mark stood so still.

"...You won't?" Mark asked as his body was locking up and his jaw tense.

"Never in a million years." Jackson put a smile on his face hoping the other would relax.

"...You sure?" Mark asked.

Was he really considering it? Was he really going to let Jackson know his secret? Was he going to really give in this easily? He had been locked in his thoughts about how things could change if he did come clean. It was scary.

But if he really thought about it this was only this difficult because it was Jackson. Mark knew he would with much less hesitation tell others this information. Everything now though was cautious in fear of messing up; all because of him.

"Yes, Mark I'm one hundred percent sure." Jackson nodded firmly.

"..." Mark had no voice. He knew what he wanted to say. It was only a few words. But no force of air would come up nor would his teeth part trapping his tongue.

Giving one more strong glance at Jackson's face he bit his bottom lip harshly as he then moved forwards. Mark ignored how Jackson quickly reached for him preparing for another escape. But in seeing Mark wasn't moving to leave he stood back.

Mark picked up his phone that was resting on the nightstand. He began searching for a physical answer; an image that would speak for him. Scrolling quickly down through his photos the blur of family and friends were bypassed.

And finally, when he got to where he knew where the photo resided near the top did he pause his scrolling. Tapping the photo once he felt his palms sweat while holding the phone. There it was. A photo that would explain very clearly what Mark was hiding.

But now all he had to do was turn around and show it to the ever so curious Jackson. Why did his feet then feel so heavy like someone glued them to the floor? He wanted to just give up. He wanted to run and scream he couldn't do it.

Instead he let out out a short puff of air akin to a sigh before shutting his eyes tight willing up the nerve.

"There." Mark spoke cutting to the chase as he then tossed his phone not to gently onto the bed.

In all honesty, he had hoped it would break somehow before Jackson saw it.

Unfortunately, it did nothing of the sort just skidding a bit before coming to a stop in the sheets. This action Jackson also hadn't expected as his eyes were immediately drawn to the flying object. And in this time Mark suddenly felt his feet become free and they itched to run.

Like a youngster who didn't want to see their parents reaction to their poor report card, Mark did a fantastic dodge as he dashed out of the room with surprising agility.

"Mark! Hey!" Jackson was taken aback having to do a one-eighty to see Mark's form leave the room in record time.

But as he wanted to run after him the glow of the picture he saw for but a split second before came to mind. He hadn't seen the image clearly but he could tell it was a photo. And as he followed Mark only to the door he watched as the older was already halfway down the stairs.

Jackson knew if he chased after Mark the phone would most likely auto lock itself sealing the picture that the other had albeit very shyly decided to show him. Giving a frustrated sigh he turned back into the room.

Taking a deep breath he neared the bed and peered over the sheets revealing the still glowing phone. Jackson carefully grabbed the phone and the image finally came into sight.

Jackson now understood. He finally got it. He had expected it. The reason came to mind but it still somehow caught him off guard. Jinyoung was right...well kind of. There in the image was Mark and another young man.

That was normal enough but it was the fact that Mark smiling wide as the other young man was cradling Mark's head crowded into his space kissing the corner of his mouth with puckered lips. This explained a lot. It explained why Jackson would be shocked. And Mark was right...Jackson was shocked.

One might feel he shouldn't be so surprised since Jinyoung brought the idea up before but remember it was Jackson who denied such an idea. Jackson's eyes lingered on the photo longer despite the burning zap running through his veins.

He took in the detail of it. A surprising amount of Mark's life seemed to be held in this one photo. How Mark was tanner and with slightly shorter hair alluding to the high chance that this was taken a couple years ago.

Both boys in the picture shared matching hoodies; which either was some really cheesy couples hoodie or a school hoodie that many students could have. Jackson decided to believe the former. And now for the more obvious statement being the other boy.

The boy had curly black hair, light skin, full brows, and a straight nose. But as it was only a side profile Jackson could only tell so much. Still, the young man was what most anyone would deem as handsome.

The need now was to face the elephant in the room; the fact that this boy had his lips pressed so very close to Mark's. And the other very clear observation that Mark was indeed happy about this. It made Jackson's insides stir.

Someone truly curious would want to swipe the screen looking for more photos but this person wasn't Jackson. Although his eyes unblinkingly stared at the picture he wished he'd never seen it. He wished Mark had gotten the nerve just to tell him upfront.

He didn't know how long he stood there taking all this new information in but once he felt he was done processing he snapped. Shutting the phone off he mimicked Mark's earlier action throwing the phone onto the bed.

He didn't know why but he was so unreasonably irradiated. Jackson ran a hand through his hair. He had no issue with Mark liking boys but this somehow was a different story. Jackson knew he hadn't any right to be upset. Heck he said he wouldn't be.

Still, this didn't stop Jackson from questioning and stressing about it. If Mark wasn't lying when he earlier said he was single then this boy was probably an ex. Most likely the same ex he spoke of earlier.

Taking in another needed breath of air Jackson rolled his neck trying to calm himself. Sure he was shocked and seemed to have more questions than he should but he now he felt the need to focus on the issue at hand...Mark.

Mark seemed too concerned and scared to share this part of him. Had he really thought Jackson would be some unforgiving homophobic? That he would hate him for being gay? It seemed so.

Despite that Jackson knew it must have taken a lot of courage for Mark to do what he did; although with much distance it was understandable. But shoving his annoyance to the side he decided he'd show Mark that he was indeed wrong.

With a face of determination, Jackson marched out of his room and down the stairs. It was dark down there as Mark hadn't turned on any lights. Jogging to the nearby light switch he turned on the chandelier which lit up most of the main floor.

Wordlessly Jackson began his scan over the house seeing if he would be able to find him. But as he checked the kitchen, living room, and bathrooms he was starting to get a little panicky. He hadn't heard the front door opening so he couldn't have left.

Jackson didn't even want to think of the idea of Mark actually running away. The thought scared him. Sure Mark wasn't a child but he wasn't fluent in Cantonese and was far from being the bulkiest person out there.

And so after checking the garage, Jackson prayed he'd be in the last place he hadn't checked. He moved to the back of the house and slid open the screen door which was unlocked. That at least was a good sign.

It was chilly outside but even so, the person in question was there sat crisscross on a chair. Mark had his shirt brought over his head and arms inside the thin material as well. Jackson although utterly relieved to see Mark he was saddened by the closed off position the elder took.

"...Mark..." Jackson breathed out quickly walking towards the older. And once he was close enough it was clear there was a reason Mark wanted to hide his face.

Washed over with empathy and upset Jackson didn't hesitate in leaning down and wrapping his arms around Mark. You could say Mark needed the hug but I'd say Jackson needed to hug Mark.

Being so close and hugging him Jackson felt Mark's cocooned form shiver.

"...Mark, I don't care. I don't care if you're gay...You're still my friend." Jackson said pressing his forehead onto the back of Mark's shoulder as his words were carried out with such compassion and earnestness.

But this loving honesty only made Mark curl into himself more and let the silent tears fall but even quicker.

Why cry? Shouldn't he satisfied? What had he expected to be different? A positive outcome came out of the hopeful chance proving his hopes right. Jackson didn't mind. He doesn't hate Mark. He excepts him as he is.

Many congratulations to Mark for taking the bold step for admitting his sexuality. He should be proud and happy about this. Shouldn't he?

He should...yet the fingers digging into his skin, the damp eyes, flushed skin, shivering jerks, and rapid heartbeat all signaled that no...there was no room to be happy. Or gay for that matter.

To Mark Jackson wanted friendship; that fact was now practically written in stone with how many times it was said. Mark now knew where he stood. To him, there was no need to ask or confess anymore. He was firmly put into place.

So now we know better. Now we know not to get close. Now we know to stop. Slam on the breaks at all cost. Stop now before you are only further invested in this one-sided love. But it can't be helped if it hurt; with how much Mark already cares it's bound to.

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive or too pushy. But I'm really glad you let me know. I won't take this for granted." Jackson said squeezing Mark closer.

Oh, it hurt...no it burned. Jackson arms wrapped around him for comfort only made him want to escape from the desirable warmth. Like a living dream, Mark knew he couldn't keep this up. He had to snap out of it.

He wondered how long it would take. Right there and then it felt like he could never get over it. It felt like even if he really tried to part himself from Jackson there would be a link only visible to him holding them together.

That moment of vulnerability as Mark slowly regained his composure in Jackson's embrace would never be forgotten. He may not have confessed but he did admit. And in doing so he got an answer. Though that 'answer' was not said exactly word for word.

Mark enjoyed the moment despite the bitterness of it; he knew things were hopeless. And as was said before it was terrifying how Jackson could even make Mark's most painful moments bearable.

And after a short while of collecting himself and his thoughts, Mark forced himself to move.

"...Thank you, Jackson." Mark cleared his throat before he uncrossed his legs pulling his body away from the other.

Jackson reluctantly let Mark stand as he too stood straight. Mark readjusted his shirt over and on his torso. Mark's voice had been a tad strained but his words sounded ambiguous. This caught Jackson attention. Was Mark not just sad?

"You're upset." Jackson stated.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed that's all." Mark responded sniffling trying his hardest to again place a more positive face on.

"I get that but..." Jackson again stopped midway.

"Don't worry. It's late, words were exchanged, and I got a little worked up. But I'm okay now." Mark interrupted Jackson's pause for thought.

Was it really supposed to end so abruptly like that? Were things to go from bad to all good so quickly? Jackson deep in his gut felt that things weren't simply okay but he hadn't much room to oppose and press for more out of the older.

"Just like that?" Jackson voiced his thoughts frowning as Mark began to move away back inside.

This didn't feel right. Something was definitely off. Mark was just crying a moment ago and it looked like he could continue doing so at any second if it weren't for that frustrating smile he had on.

And stopping just before the screen door to enter the house Mark smiled that same smile back at Jackson before responding.

"Yeah." Mark shrugged giving a weak smile.

But this irked Jackson beyond belief. Why was Mark distancing himself all of a sudden? Was it because he knew? Was he embarrassed? Jackson wasn't a fool he knew Mark was lying.

"Bullshit." Jackson replied scrunching his face a bit showing his disbelief. This comment although had clearly caught Mark by surprise too.

"Why is it Bullshit?? I said-" Mark tried to defend.

"I heard what you said Mark and I think it's bullshit. If you're upset about something I want you to tell me upfront. Something's bothering you I can tell." Jackson cut him off stepping closer to him.

"I'm not lying. I said I was overwhelmed and now I'm okay. I took a moment to collect myself that's all." Mark's smile disappeared from his face as Jackson didn't stop his approach.

Jackson then roughly grabbed onto Mark's wrist pressing his middle and index finger against the underside of it feeling for his heartbeat.

"What are you doing??" Mark asked stepping back trying to wiggle his hand away from Jackson grip.

But making up the space feeling the dull thumping on Mark's wrist Jackson leaned forward and raised his other hand up to his neck.

"Hey, could you not-" Mark protested this as Jackson insistently tried to feel his upper neck.

All it took was light press for Jackson to feel Mark's quick heart rate. And the way the older was fighting against him only confirmed his earlier statement.

"You're avoiding me and your heart is really beating. Don't tell me your okay when you're like this." Jackson spoke lowering his hand way from Mark's neck but still held his wrist.

"Do what? You startled me th-"

"Excuses Mark. You're acting off...so much so it's obvious to me. Are you upset with me? Do you regret telling me? Because if that's the case you really needn't be." Jackson said shaking his head and wiggling his and Mark's arm.

"..." Mark just stood there in silence as he stared at the ground. His ears burning red as he bit down on his lip.

"...Please talk to me Mark."

"..." Mark wanted to reply and say something as Jackson pleaded with him but nothing came out. It was like his brain was shutting down yet overworking.

"You don't have to worry or be afraid."

"Who's afraid??" Mark snapped but it lacked bite as his eyes began to water.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid. You shared some sensitive information with me and you feel uneasy. I get that. But you must believe me Mark..."

Mark's resolve was crumbling before he could even properly build it.

"Nothing is going to change."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I myself don't really know what to make of this chapter. Hah...ha...Thanks for Reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**(*Author's POV)**

Why was it so hard to be comforted? Everything was going to stay the same. They would still be friends. And yeah...they'll continue to be. Jackson will surely follow through. Things won't change.

Jackson wanted to prove to Mark that he was fine with being his friend; so that same night they even shared a bed. But with the unspoken rejection, Mark hadn't fallen asleep easily. He was turned away as Jackson threw an arm over his shoulder.

It was torture.

Jackson had woken up the next morning having plans set to cheer Mark up. On the other hand, it conflicted Mark to see Jackson so upbeat as it seemed he was the only one hurt.

So when Jackson shook the older awake it was his to confused glee that the younger wanted to go out first thing for breakfast.

"Mark come on get up sleepy. We're going out for breakfast." Jackson's voice suddenly entered his ears as he was gently patted.

"...Huh?"

"We are going out. Come on it's about time you actually get some vacation time out here. I was thinking we can go walk around my favorite plaza. They have a bunch of stores and food places. There's also a slew of new movies out on the theater nearby." Jackson spoke excitedly as he pulled the blankets off pulling the older up.

"...Oh." Mark nodded pulling his hands away rubbing his eyes.

It was impossible for Mark to so quickly recover from last night yet Jackson acted as though nothing had happened. He was quick to keep his word.

"I hope that's a good 'oh' because I have a whole date planned." Jackson said noticing the redness on Mark's face and decided to help him along by moving to pick out his clothes.

"..." Mark said nothing as he just watched Jackson comb through the different choice of outfits. Mark's stomach feeling nauseous but the mood Jackson had was much too cheery to deny.

"How about this? I think this'll work." Jackson spoke taking a shirt and pair of pants to Mark setting them on the bed.

Mark just blinked twice before nodding.

And like that Mark conceded to Jackson's persistence and hurried his pace in getting up and getting ready. He still hadn't said a word just giving a nod or shake of the head as a response. Jackson took this in stride and hoped once they were out Mark would perk up more.

Stepping out of the connected bathroom Mark was dressed and washed up. Jackson who had been waiting for him on the bed stood and usher them out of the bedroom barely giving Mark time to grab his wallet and phone.

When they were finally downstairs they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Wang who had been up for a bit now and was enjoying her own breakfast as it was already nearing ten o'clock.

Soon they were out the door in the car and on the road. It took them only ten minutes to get to their destination. For most of the ride, Jackson had briefed Mark on what he had in mind of exactly where he wanted to go and what they should do.

Slowly but surely Mark's quietness was giving into small talk as they arrived at a small family restaurant. It's was a cozy and warm environment as they took their seat on a side table. There they ordered with minor translation.

"You know this is one of my favorite restaurants. Their breakfasts are the best. But there is an even better restaurant that me and my peers always go here after we win a game or something good happens. It's kind of in a sketchy area but the food is the best. Like it was made by your grandma; you know that kind of meal."

"Sounds good." Mark replied listening as he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"It is plus I've been going there since I've started fencing. So they know me and a lot of my teammates so they are generous with the portions. I never walk out even the slightest bit hungry." Jackson explained on as his mouth watered a bit at the memory of the food.

"Ahh..." Mark nodded.

"...Are you still sleepy?" Jackson asked.

He'd hoped the main reason for Mark's lack of motivation to talk was because he was just tired. But the elder seemed to be ever alert to his surroundings. Jackson was trying his hardest to pry the older back open.

Jackson had hoped that after last night Mark and he would only be closer with the new shared secret. But that didn't seem like the case at the moment. Mark seem to revert a bit to his initial quietness. It was disquieting for Jackson though.

He didn't want that to happen. They had come so far after only a short while and he didn't want to lose that. Both of them had built a friendship that Jackson quickly came to cherish.

"No." Mark took his hand away from his cheek thinking that was why Jackson was asking.

"Ah really? You looked like you were spacing out." Jackson looked at him questioningly.

"I wasn't." Mark shook his head.

"Okay then if you were listening to what was I saying before; what did I say?" Jackson questioned. He didn't actually think Mark wasn't listening rather he just wanted to get Mark to reply more.

"About your favorite restaurants right?"

"Too vague. What age did I first go to my favorite restaurant?" Jackson leaned closer on the tables as though he were interrogating Mark.

"Middle school."

"Middle school isn't an age!" Jackson pointed out with a chuckle.

"You never said a specific age." Mark defended his answer.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Hmm then what did I say the food reminded me of?" Jackson thought of another question enjoying how Mark was now talking in sentences.

"A grandma."

"Pfft, you gotta add more detail to your answer geez!" Jackson laughed.

"Ah sorry." Mark responded sounding actually sorry.

"Why Mark I was only playing with you. Don't worry it was actually kind of funny."

"Oh okay."

Jackson then leaned over and stretched his arms and pinched both of Mark's cheeks pulling them.

"Why are you so serious today? Smile be relaxed. It's going to be an enjoyable day out just the both of us! So be happy!" Jackson insisted wiggling Mark's face to his own humor.

Jackson shaped Mark's mouth into a cheesy smile before letting go. And to his amusement Mark kept the toothy grin as Jackson sat back. The younger tilted his head back with a short laugh.

This warm sight of Jackson being happy and laughing because of him had Mark then lower the wide grin into a genuine smile.

Mark wanted to slap himself. Jackson was right. Mark was acting like he was in some sort of funk. Mark knew why of course but that doesn't mean he should spread his disappointment.

He's said it to himself many times before. He had no claim on Jackson so he didn't have a right to be upset. He fell alone and now he'll hurt alone. That's what he promised himself. Mark may be heartbroken but that didn't mean he wanted to show it.

"I'm sorry you're right. Thanks for bringing me here." Mark smiled softly hoping he'd get the energy to be brighter about things despite his inner turmoil.

"It's not a problem at all. And no need to be sorry either. I wanted to come here even before you came to HongKong but I've been too busy to stop by. But now that I have the chance and with you I think the food will taste even better." Jackson put on a cheesy grin.

"What are you saying? Are you also sleep deprived?" Mark replied embarrassed by Jackson's overly sweet words.

"What? No! How could you even imagine such a thing? While sleeping next to you I could never be more rested or at peace." Jackson blinked his eyes feigning innocence.

"Aha, you're real funny." Mark passed it off for nothing.

These sweet words that may have looked like flirting if done to a girl were translated into nothing but teasing for Mark. The dull ache that continued in his chest was knowing the fact that there was nothing held behind Jackson's words or doings.

"Aw why Ma-"

"Ah Jackson!" A female voice cut the conversation off.

"Mei wait you can just-" The girls brother uselessly tried to reprimand his little sister.

Both Mark and Jackson's attention turned towards the girl who approached their table with a wide smile. It was Mei Xiao and her brother Guānlín. She had spotted them right as they entered the restaurant.

"...Mei?" Jackson responded seeing as she was standing there waiting for his acknowledgment looking as happy as ever.

"What a surprise seeing you here!" She cheered as her brother finally caught up with her.

"Guānlín you're here too." Jackson more cheerfully spoke seeing his friend had also come.

"We came here for breakfast. I'm guessing you both are here for the same reason." Guānlín said nodding and stuck his hand out to shake Mark's in greeting.

"Yeah, it's Mark's first time here." Jackson nodded.

"It's also my first time here! How odd is that?" Mei spoke enthusiastically.

"Not all that odd considering how long we've been in Taiwan." Her brother answered her question.

She gave her brother a glance of irritation.

"Yeah well, it's still my first time here. What do you suggest on the menu Jackson? Do you come here often?" She was fast to switch her glaring eyes when speaking to Jackson.

"I don't come here all that often but I have been here many times. Anything on the breakfast menu is really good but it's really up to what your preferences are." Jackson pondered a bit.

"Ah, why don't we sit together? We can talk more then." She suggested looking about the small restaurant for a table for four.

"Mei where are your manners?" Guānlín scolded crossing his arms.

"Why? I wasn't rude." Mei pouted.

And as she said that their waiter had shown up with two plates in hand. Remembering the ordered he skillfully set the correct dish for both boys. Jackson and Mark said a quick thank you as their waiter departed.

"Sure but they've already sat down and been served. Let's not intrude." Guānlín said ready to turn and find their own seats.

"I'm sorry Mei if there were more seats that'd be okay but maybe next time." Jackson spoke holding himself from eating till the siblings had left.

"No that's quite alright Jackson. We should plan an outing together sometime soon then yeah?" Guānlín spoke putting his hand on his sister's shoulders as he noticed her search for a spare chair.

"That sounds great." Jackson said as he leaned forwards giving his friend a fist bump.

"I'm coming too!-" Mei said as she raised her hand as well for a high five.

"That's questionable. Your still a student and you happen to have the day off today. Come on now we should get seated we still have errands to run afterward." Guānlín cut her off as well as slapping her hand taking the high five that she was waiting for from Jackson.

"But I wanted to talk more-" She again pouted with a frown.

"Conversation can be made later let's let them eat. It was good seeing you guys. Talk to you later." Guānlín spoke smiling at them both goodbye while ushering his sister to follow him away.

"Bye bye Jackson let's definitely go out though!" Mei said over her shoulder as she was leaving.

Jackson just put on a small grin giving the girl two thumbs up and just briefly watched them leave before turning around to face his outing companion.

"Ah, I'm sorry you probably didn't understand that. They were just saying hello. You remember them right?" Jackson asked as he was quick to pick up his utensils.

"Yeah." Mark replied as he too went about getting ready to eat.

"...You know she kind of reminds me of Yejin." Jackson spouted his thoughts.

"Oh?" Mark replied not looking at Jackson.

So if Mei reminded him of Yejin did that mean he liked her or just saw similar traits? It was rather easy for Mark to pick up on how Jackson choice in girl was oddly alike. They tended to have a rebellious streak and outgoing personality.

"Yeah but a bit nicer." Jackson thought aloud as he and Mark began to dig into their meals.

"..." Mark said nothing as he just ate staring down at the food on their table.

As Mark chews on his food and Jackson's words he could feel his mouth water. He wondered if it because the food was good or because he wanted to puke. He felt his stomach twist as the food lost its flavor.

"Oh wow, this is delicious. Want to try?" Jackson said picking up some of his food and extended it so it was in front of Mark's mouth.

Mark stared at the food for a few moments feeling his gut teeter-totter with emotion. Hesitantly he opened his mouth wide as Jackson quickly fed him before the food could fall from his utensils.

Chewing the food Jackson watched him for his reaction.

"It's really good." Mark nodded swallowing the last bit.

Jackson gave a pleased smile to the responses as the continued to eat. But no matter how hard Mark tried he couldn't seem to finish his plate. Whereas Jackson actually stole a few bites from the elder's dish.

But when Mark lifted his eyes up and to the side he saw a pair staring back but not at him. It was Mei from a table a short ways away. Her eyes were undoubtedly on a Jackson who's back was facing her.

Mei didn't even spare a glance at Mark as her gaze was locked onto Jackson form. Mark felt his jaw tighten as he moved his eyes in the opposite direction. It was so aggravating. Just having to sit here and play the role of a supportive friend.

It's was that line drawn on the ground. That line of what was expected and acceptable of Mark. Like in this sort of situation he could only ignore or inform Jackson of Mei's attention.

Of course, he chose the former not one to actually ask or invite such interaction. And yet at the same time, he held no real power to stop the rather obvious crush she had. Still, Mark was glad Jackson was facing him unable to see the batting eyes constantly on him.

He was even happier when they finished their breakfast and their time at the restaurant came to an end as Jackson's was eager to move on to their next location. But as both boys stood from their seats after paying; a scoot from a chair could be heard following theirs.

And as much as Mark had hoped to leave and be on with the day the same clack of footsteps of Mei made their way closer. Even her brother was startled by her sudden up and leavening; also making quick to follow her having an idea where she was going.

"Jackson, you're leaving without saying bye?" She asked faking upset.

Jackson a tad surprised by her sudden presence behind him made him jump back a little.

"Oh, Mei. No no just didn't want to bother you-"

"Mei you can't just off and leave like that. Come on you've said enough now let's go before the owners think we're leaving without paying." Guānlín said agitated with his careless sibling.

"Hold on-" She didn't listen at first as she had subtlety held a paper ready in her palm. She then darted the same hand out to Jackson sneakily slipping him her contact info in their handshake.

"Bye bye Jackson!" She continued as she spun on her heel and began pushing her brother away to finally leave.

This action may have gone unseen by Guānlín but Mark caught on as Jackson's hand stayed clenched as they departed and he waved bye with his other hand. The sly girl just slipped Jackson her number. And there was nothing Mark could do about it in this suffocating position of friendship.

"Hah, she's something else." Jackson smiled as he pocketed the paper and moved to face Mark again moving out.

Witnessing this Mark's head lowered following Jackson to his car. He felt waves burning and sharp cold. He wanted to somehow transform himself into a computer just to log himself out of this reality. His body felt heavy as he maneuvered himself back into the front seat.

"Alright, breakfast is done now off to our next destination!" Jackson said cheerily as his mood was a stark contrast from Mark's.

Although Jackson was truly in a good disposition he couldn't help but hope this would be of help to Mark who seemed to be even more solemn. It was difficult holding onto a true smile when Mark looked so out of it.

But just as Jackson had finished buckling himself Mark then felt a buzz in his pocket. It was his phone ringing. Catching him off guard he widened his eyes a bit in surprise.

Jackson just nodded at him as to urge him to answer it. Pulling the device out Mark was surprised again to see it was his eldest sister Grace.

"Hello?" Mark answered raising the phone to his ear.

"Mark hey I didn't catch you at a bad time right?" His sister familiar voice came over confirming his eyes weren't fooling him.

"No...what's up?" Mark asked back.

"Ah, I did catch you while you were busy? Sorry bud. But I've got some news. I know you are on you're trip but the opportunity we've been waiting for just popped up and we can't reschedule for a later date."

"...Date? You're planning something?" Mark's brows furrowed listening to his sister's excited words.

"You know the thing I've been planning but held off?"

"..."

"My wedding Mark." She chuckled at his silence.

"Ah! Ahh right sorry." Mark replied sheepishly again surprised.

"Yeah, that's right doofus. The place we had wanted said they'd let us have our wedding there finally. But only on this coming Sunday. It's really short notice but that's fine. We just started planning the entire thing yesterday." She spoke sounding exasperated but happy.

"...Ah..." Mark replied unblinkingly.

"And that's why I just got to calling you. Sorry about that. But better late then never right?" She laughed.

"...Yeah."

"You responses are really slow. Did you just get up?"

"No sorry just a little surprised." Mark replied feeling Jackson's eyes on him.

"Haha you were definitely not the only one. But anyways you'll be able to won't you?" She asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"Mark are you half asleep still? I'm asking if you'll be able to make it to the wedding on time? It's on Sunday at four." She explained further.

A wedding? His sister was having her wedding on Sunday. That wedding was taking place in California. Several thousands of miles away from HongKong. He'd have to leave.

And what's more, he'd have to leave...Jackson.

Mark's eyes raised back up to Jackson who still was curiously looking at him. Those big brown eyes and that turtle grin. This person who radiated warmth and charm. Jackson who made his heart swell.

This young man who came into his life and ruined what was supposed to be a healing trip; instead making it one of more heartache. That goofy smile and contagious laugh that will surely only ensnare Mark's heart further.

But to no avail. Remember what he said? Things won't change. Has there not been enough reason for you to see things were hopeless? Why continue kicking a dead horse? Stop torturing yourself Mark.

Leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorry this was so late; a nerve wrecking amount of things happened these past couple weeks and I was slow to finish this. And with so many distractions I still hope this chapter was okay. Thanks for Reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**(*Author's POV)**

"...Yeah, don't worry."

"Good-oh but you'll need a suit. Do have one here?"

"A suit...yeah I have one." Mark spoke as said outfit came to mind briefly.

"Okay, that's good but do you also have a tie?"

"...Yes, I have a few that could work."

"Nice and hey maybe you could pick up a new tie their in HongKong." She suggested.

"I might."

"Good now that that's settled, depending on your flight and when you want to come depends on how much you'll need to be ready." She instructed.

"As in dressing for it?"

"If the flight is arriving that close then yeah. But if you come earlier you can just bring your stuff."

"Oh right okay."

"Good I'll let you go now I got a lot more phone calls to make."

"Okay bye."

"Oh! One more thing-"

"Yeah?"

"You're best man along with Joey." She said and Mark could practically hear her smile.

"Oh wow...really?"

"What do you mean 'really'? Of course, you are. You and Joey are important to me."

"As are you sis...so thank you." Mark said feeling a happy sad mix in his heart.

"...No need to thank...We all miss you here. And as much as I hope you're having a ball over there we'll be really happy to see you." His sister said with complete sincerity.

"I'll be happy to see you guys too."

"I'd hope so. But enough sentiments I really to gotta let ya go. We can save the tears for the wedding."

"Ha okay talk to you later."

"Bye." She said before they both hung up.

Mark let the hand that was once against his ear with his phone fall onto his lap. He let out a breath. He felt very tired. So much has happened and his mind and body can't seem to keep up with life's pace.

"Was that your sister?" Jackson suddenly asked making Mark's shoulder jerk a bit.

"Yeah, it was." Mark simply answered as he turned to buckle himself in.

"Good news?" Jackson asked also moving to finally start the car.

"Yes very good...she's getting married." Mark replied shortly after the engine calmed.

"Oh wow, congratulations! When's the wedding?" Jackson questioned looking genuinely happy about it as he put the car in reverse.

"...Sunday." Mark spoke and was surprised when the car paused whilst pulling out.

"...This Sunday?" Jackson asked as he continued on completely reversing.

"Yeah." Mark replied licking his lips and keeping his eyes forward.

It was like a hiccup. A stutter in expectation. Although small and perhaps incurious, his action spoke as a rejection of the idea. It was normal right? To not want a friend to leave so soon. Either way, Jackson would speak his mind.

"So soon?" Jackson said sounding a tad exasperated.

"The place they wanted to have the wedding at...uh they just got the opportunity to have it there but only on this Sunday...I don't know all of the details." Mark explained

"Ahh...So you're going."

"Yeah, apparently I'm also best man."

"Oh really? Are you close to the man- or uh the groom I mean." Jackson corrected himself as he drove on.

"Uh no, I'm the best man for my sister." Mark said realizing how unusual it sounded when said out loud.

"Oh really? You guys are so open about things huh? How cool." Jackson spoke with an intrigued smile.

"Well, she's marrying a woman so..." Mark cleared his throat.

"Huh?..."

"You know she's-" Mark tried to clarify but a light bulb figuratively lit above Jackson's head as he put the pieces together.

"OH! Oh! That makes sense. Aha, I don't know how I didn't get that sooner. But how cool both of you huh? What are the chances? That's awesome." Jackson spoke laughing at himself.

"...Aheh yeah."

"Are you excited?"

"Thrilled and honored yes." Mark nodded.

"Nervous?"

"...A bit." Mark answered but it wasn't the whole truth nor a lie for many reasons. He had many anxieties of what was to come and how he was to do.

"Understandably but I'm sure you will do great." Jackson encouraged giving a glance at the older. Mark looked concentrated but out of it.

"Thanks."

"...Will you be leaving Saturday or...?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll need to check for the most convenient flight." Mark replied as his hand tightened its grip on his phone.

"True...man you haven't had a real moment to rest huh? We've been all over the place."

"Many memorable experiences." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully more happy ones than bad ones though heh." Jackson spoke only a bit joking. Mark just responded with a soft chuckle.

"...And how many days will you be staying?" Jackson continued his questioning. He'd be lying if he said that this question was based on the expectation of Mark returning thereafter.

And with that Mark froze. That was the question of the year. Did he want to come back? Could he leave for a couple days and travel back to resume his time with Jackson? Of course, he could but it'd be a risk. A risky move on the heart.

Remembering the number from Mei that Jackson pocketed Mark was very much so doubting he should. He decided he'd leave. Now he had to decide if he should stay. But it was such a frustrating and difficult decision as his reason was solely because he was steadily losing his tolerance of pain.

Mark was being quiet for an obvious amount of time but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what to say. He can't say he'd be back the next day if he wasn't. He wouldn't do something so low. But he also didn't know what to say as to why he wouldn't be.

He wouldn't be returning?

It stung and pricked his heart like electrified needles. He wanted nothing but the opportunity to carry on walking beside Jackson but at the same time, he didn't want to do so while the other's arm was around someone else.

How was he supposed to do this? How could he? With every passing second, the tension and anticipation in the car rose. Jackson was very curious as to why Mark was looking as though he was trying to solve the worlds hardest math question.

"I...I'm not sure." Mark said lacking the suspense it built.

"Not sure?" Jackson slowly repeated Mark's words.

"It's just I have school still piling up for me so..." Mark spoke the first excuse he had. Although true it was weak and filled with holes. He quickly regretted it.

"Well weren't you supposed to be here for longer anyway?" Jackson frowned in confusion.

"Yes but...b-" Mark stopped at a loss desperately trying to think of a way to fix this. Still, all this hesitation and uncertainty that Mark wore didn't go unnoticed by Jackson.

This entire time Jackson was constantly wondering what was the matter with Mark. Initially, he thought it had to do something with last nights confession of sexuality but it was becoming more clear it ran deeper than that.

"Do you just not want to come back?" Jackson asked in a calm but serious tone.

"No that's not it." Mark immediately replied.

Was he contradicting himself now? Did he not just admit to himself that he did not want to come back? But then again it was only due to circumstances he felt this way. Should everything magically go the way he wanted them to then, of course, he'd be more than willing to stay.

"If not then what is it? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. It's just my decision."

"I thought you said it was because of school?" Jackson deepened his frown feeling a budding hurt and how Mark was dancing around the truth.

"I wasn't kidding because I do have lots of responsibilities to get back to."

"I can respect that but weren't you going to stay for more days anyways? Why not stay longer?" Jackson gestured a bit showing his frustration.

"Like I said-" Mark tried to reply but Jackson sudden hand on his arm gripped him.

"Mark please before you dig yourself any deeper. Please just tell me the truth. I won't be mad I promise. I may be disappointed but I will not be upset. Just tell me the real reason." Jackson said with a scowled eagerness.

Mark felt his heart thud faster with Jackson still holding onto him and as his words scraped at his insides. Licking his lips as his fear was bubbling. Words that held no real voice egged him to just spit it out.

This was the reason he couldn't. No matter how much he would like to he knew it'd be futile. But at the same time, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Still trying to figure a way out of this mess he made. And that's when it hit him.

"Should I just come back then?" Mark replied after a moment. Jackson retracted his hand placing it back on the wheel.

"No, I wouldn't want you here if you weren't happy about it. You'd have to come here because you want to."

"Do you remember why I came here in the first place Jackson?" Mark randomly questioned. This quieted Jackson for a few seconds.

"Yeah...you're parents right?" Jackson said in a softer tone.

"Yes and when I go back home I think they'd expect me to stay because the whole reason I'm here is because I couldn't stand to be home."

"..." Jackson didn't respond hoping Mark would clear things up further.

"...So if I come back they may think I'm still...like that...and I'm not. Thanks to you, you're friends and family. Being here cleared my mind and I want my family to see that." Mark spoke attentive to each word.

When Jackson heard this he was regretful that he'd been being pushy but was also reminded of something Mark had once told him before. It was the same day he had found out about Lizzy cheating on him.

_"...I understand now...it's a matter of manners. You haven't had a day of peace since arriving here."_

_"I have found that chaos is a good distraction." Mark said with a small smile._

_"...Making other problems to cover your own isn't the way to go though hyung." Jackson said seriously as he turned his head to see Mark's dark silhouette._

Jackson may have been reading it wrong but he wondered if it was possible Mark was trying to have the the sensitivity of the topic stop him from asking further. What sort of secret was he keeping to himself that would cause him to dodge his questions so?

The ingenious of it was that with such a topic Jackson indeed couldn't call out such a move. Still, it was pitted in his mind that indeed Mark was holding something back. Something that he really did not want him to know.

He'd be lying if he said that didn't bother him. Because it does...greatly. A strong curiosity and worry as to what was in Mark's mind was increasing. And perhaps he could deal with such secrecy if he knew he had the time to grow closer and crack the mystery. But that was seemingly not to be the case.

"I see...so that means you only have two days left here?"

"...Unfortunately yes." Mark spoke as he brought his hands together squeezing them tightly.

At first, Jackson wasn't sure how to react. Although Mark still had couple days here he felt as though some blaring bright clock suddenly began counting down. His throat felt tight and his once cheery mood had dampened significantly.

"Aha sorry for the silence but it's a real shame really. Can't help but be sad when a friend will be leaving soon. It's only worse since we are so far apart. It's not like I can just stop by your house on the regular and hang out. And...I guess that's what gets me." Jackson explained what was plaguing his mind.

"...I'm the same way." Mark agreed as he dug his fingers into his skin.

"Well, you aren't gone yet so let's not think about that now. We're almost there." Jackson said trying to change the air about things.

**\---**

Soon thereafter they had arrived and gotten down and enjoyed the many things to see and do. Although there was a stubborn cloud that followed them. Like a sticky tar, it held in the back of their mind. This was one of the few last things they'd be doing together...for who knows how long.

And when they held small talks about the things they saw and to do Mark was filled with festering regret and guilt. Had he just said that he'd be back Jackson wouldn't have been so disappointed. He created this tense atmosphere.

Every self-criticizing cell in his body was feeling like he done Jackson wrong. That he let Jackson down and planted a suspicion in their friendship. It was an unnerving thing to happen; especially since friendship was his only thing he had with him.

But with this move he seemingly decided he cut even that off. And the closer it got to the end of the day it was continuously donning on him what exactly he was trying to do. He wasn't just going home. Instead of a shot to the foot, it was a dagger to his chest.

He was trying to leave Jackson.

Maybe they would promise to stay in touch and see each other again. But that wasn't something Mark could do. When he went home the longer he stayed out of touch the riskier it would be to come back.

So each second he spent next to Jackson presently was like walking on fiery coal. He could change such a fate if he just opened up. Maybe if he just came clean here and now he could avoid the abrupt end and slow burn he was trekking towards.

But in doing that only led to such a small chance of a happy ending. In reality, he'd have to leave sooner or later and he knew Jackson wouldn't hold anything but a brotherly love for him so why bother?

It was like continuously being pushed underwater by a huge waterfall. A few moments of air of hope only to be shoved back down, tossed about unable to breathe and sometimes scraping the bottom. All these things were too overwhelming to even start to convey.

What was supposed to be another memorable experience in HongKong was turning into a blurred sequence of events. They went to shops, centers, and even a small art museum. After a small trek around the area, they stopped off to get a snack for lunch then moved on.

The day was long but it went by like it was on fast forward. Soon enough the sun moved on to wake others up and the moon came to take its turn. And as enjoyable as the entire day was both felt a hurt still present even as they paid the check after dinner.

But neither of them wanted to talk about it. They didn't want to mention it. So they tried their hardest to live in the moment chatting and letting smiles grace their faces. Warmth showed on the outside but a worried chill was working its way as every hour went by.

And while they shared the same reason for having nerves they still differed in exactly why. Where Mark was feeling regretful Jackson was feeling dread. A light concern that had the audacity to grow heavier. He's never felt anything quite like this and it puzzled him.

Since hearing the news his mind has only been focused on the older. It was too difficult to assess the things swirling in him as Mark was around in front or beside him. So even as they called their little outing to an end and came back home he still seemed to be in some sort of denial.

After a kind, goodnight to the older both retreated to their respective rooms. In closing the door behind him Jackson let out a deep sigh. He was so tired he dragged his feet as he collapsed on the bed face first. Now alone with himself, Jackson could reflect on the day that happened.

He tried to pick through reasons and explanations but all was seemingly useless as it all led to the fact that Mark would be leaving in a short few days. He knew he'd have to go at some point but Mark had made such an impression on him he had like to think the older would always be around.

And as he was laying in a daze pondering a knock on his door made him turn over and leap up. In two seconds the door was pulled open but unlike who he was expecting he saw his mother in her robe standing on the other side.

"Mother..."

"I heard Mark will be leaving soon." She quietly replied speaking in Chinese.

"Ah, how did you know?" Jackson raised a brow as he let her inside his room and both sat on his bed.

"I spoke to Mark while you were in the restroom." She admitted.

"Oh well it's true...he is and I...I wish I could change his mind but I can't." Jackson confided.

"...I could tell. The both of you look so sullen despite your smiles." She said putting a hand on his back.

"He does too?" Jackson asked wanting to hear her perspective.

"Very much so. He even said he was very sorry to be leaving so soon." She nodded.

"...He could come back...but I don't want to sound like some needy kid but it's just he's like a close person now and it's hard to imagine that he'll be gone and it's uncertain when he'll be back. I mean he not leaving tomorrow but it feels like...like he won't come back...and that's...-"

"Scary?" She finished for my him.

"..." Jackson said nothing as he let what she said settle in his mind.

Was he scared? No, of course he wasn't scared of him leaving. But was he scared of Mark never coming back? Never coming back might as well as be like going missing and going missing was like being dead and that thought was indeed terrifying. Many stories of the news spoke of people just dropping off the face of the earth only to be found dead later.

But maybe he was thinking too far on that. On a smaller scale, Mark's absence would leave a sense of missing that's true but...how strong would he feel the loss of the American? He wouldn't be able to say till it actually happened. Why were his feelings about this such a mess? It bewildered him so.

"It's okay to be scared dear. The unknown usually is. And when someone you care for leaves it hurts and I can see how close you and Mark have gotten so it probably will eat at you." His mother comforted gently rubbing his back.

"For some reason that doesn't help me." Jackson said leaning away from her touch.

Was this really denial or was he just being stubborn? Maybe it was because it was his mother saying it and putting it in such a mushy way. Still, it bothered him and he knew deep inside it was because there was some truth to it.

Perhaps hard to admit to her but there was an undeniable longing to see Mark and the wishes to continue doing so.

On the other hand, Mark was staring at his phone trying to steel his nerves and ignore his shortness of breath. Looking down at the spot he had to push on his phone to finalize the purchase of his tickets back home.

After spending an entire day with Jackson he didn't think he could very well stand another one without caving in somehow. The guilt was crushing but he knew the sooner the better in this case. No matter how much he wanted to stay.

It was now or never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so sorry this was so late. It was difficult where I wanted to take this but I decided to speed things up a little. I really do hope everything seemed natural enough. It's all over the place but I really do hope you'll still like it. Thanks for Reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**(*Author’s POV)**

Mark was not able to sleep at all that night. There were more than enough reasons not to. One of them being that he had a morning flight at seven for his departure. He no longer wanted to check his phone as it held the time. Knowing he'd have to be ready to leave by six he knew when he saw the sun it was time to get ready to go.

But even before he could leave he knew he had to speak to Mrs. Wang letting her know he'd be going sooner than he first said. So when the first signs of light showed he practically put himself on autopilot to maneuver his things together and out of the room. Just as he had finished doing so the movement of a door opening stilled his actions.

He looked up in time as a light was turned on. There stood Mrs. Wang tying her robe around her waist looking tired.

"Good morning." Was all Mark could think to say in greeting as his situation didn't look very good.

"...Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" She asked stepping closer. Both spoke in a quiet tone as not to disturb Jackson.

"No, I was just about to speak to you." Mark shook his head also taking a step away from his room.

"I see...I know we spoke briefly yesterday and Jackson also told me some things but I wish to hear from you; do you plan on returning?"

"...No ma'am."

"I know you probably have a good reason. But you must enlighten me on one thing dear; that you aren't leaving because you like my son." She spoke in a serious voice.

Mark felt paralyzed and in shock. What exactly was she trying to say? And if she was alluding to what she so obviously was then how?? How did she know? He was short-circuiting as his mouth could not seem to form any words.

"You seem surprised. Don't worry I didn't magically figure out your sexuality dear; a while back you mother informed me of your orientation. It's a thing we mothers do; we talk lots about our children. You are far from an exception." She said with a small smile.

"Then..."

"I have a hunch that's all. My son is a handsome young man and I'm glad you can see that as well but...as you and I both know he is straight. And with this conflict, I can see why you would want to just run away from it all yet I don't think that's the way to go."

"..." Mark said nothing letting her go on speaking.

"Jackson has found a good friend in you. If you suddenly cut yourself out of his life he will most definitely be torn over losing you...I won't stop you from going and attending your sister's wedding and I won't even mind you staying away from the rest of the summer but all that I ask is that you will stay in his life." She spoke looking straight at Mark's face.

"...If I am to be honest...I don't think I can." Mark's head was lowered and he wore a prominent frown.

"And why not? Just because he will never love you the same way? That is very immature of you. To singlehandedly ruin a friendship so selfishly-..." She spoke out quickly much like how Jackson would.

But she also quickly saw how her words inflicted on Mark as he turned his head to the side and tensed up.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap it's just I'm a protective mother and I don't want my child to be hurt. He's already expressed his want to change your mind and yet...you still don't want to. And to me, this is a very childish decision. One I'm certain you will regret."  She said as though she was scolding him.

"I don't doubt I will regret it. I'm regretting it right now. And as selfish, childish, cowardly, and stupid this may be I've looked at my options a thousand times and this is the only one I can see to lead to a better me." Mark replied trying his best to make her understand despite how her words were adding so much extra weight to his worries and guilt.

"...All because you like him?" She said with disbelief.

"No...it's cause I know I will continue to."

"That is not a good excuse. No friend should exhibit such jealousy especially when it can't be helped. He will eventually find a well-mannered girl and they'll go out together and in time he will propose and they'll marry and when they are ready they will have children. That's inevitable but you as a friend although fond of him has to see past you're heartache and see Jackson's happiness. That's what matters. And sooner then not you'll see how happy he is and you'll feel the need to move on naturally. You then will find your own happy ending."

Mark could not speak a word. Although he had a few things he could say in reply he didn't even move to open his mouth; he only scowled at the floor and grabbed his things and turned away to the stairs. He needed to go. She could go on and on but all she was doing was making things worse.

"Mark goodness wait a minute." She said as she followed him as he descended the stairs.

Mark did not listen as he went to the door unlocking it and opening it only to have it closed before he could even move a muscle to leave. There at his side was a worried looking Mrs. Wang. Mark knew he could force his way out but ultimately decided against it. After all, this was still someone of importance in his life as Jackson's mom and his own mother's friend.

"Please, Mrs. Wang I have a plane to-"

"I do not want you leavening here on a bad note. What I say was never intended to hurt your feelings. I am only speaking the truth and I do want you to listen to what I have to say. Jackson cares so much for you and you'd be hurting him if you cut yourself off completely. I know it hurts but it'll only hurt more if you go on with your decision." She said hurriedly.

"I-" Mark tried to reply but was cut off

"What's going on??" Jackson's sleepy voice was heard from atop the stairs and as he took in the situation that was going on below him he moved quickly to come downstairs.

"Mark is leaving us already." His mother stated as she took a step away from Mark and the door.

"You- You're going?? Right now?! Why weren't you going to tell me???" Jackson immediately went into interrogation mode stepping up to Mark.

"I-I was but...I'm sorry." Mark spoke but his voice was a bit shaky. So many emotions were already swimming in him that he was afraid he might just suddenly start crying.

"Or a better question why are you leaving?? You still have today and a bit of tomorrow to stay. Why go today?" Jackson asked as his face looked with a saddened puzzlement.

"Just because."

"Just because of what? There is more to it I know but you just won't tell me." Jackson said sounding frustrated.

"It won't change a thing that's why it's no use in saying so please don't think too much of it." Mark tried to shove it under the rug.

"How can I not? It's the reason you're not returning isn't it?"

"...It can't be changed. Okay? That's that. It has nothing to do with ill feeling towards you or anything associated trust me. I've had such a wonderful time here and again I can not thank you enough. Everything you, you're family, and friends have done I will always be thankful for." Mark spoke as he gripped his luggage tighter.

"Sometimes nothing can be fixed that's true but it can be helped if you maybe just...if you just get it off your chest." Jackson said nearing Mark.

“Not…now.” Mark said hoping that will have Jackson back off in the meantime.

“Need privacy? Is it cause my mom is here? Then let’s just go to my room-“ Jackson concluded as he then easily took hold of Mark’s wrist.

“No, I can’t I have to leave really soon actually. My bus leaves in like ten minutes so-”

“Bus? No way. We are taking my car okay let’s go. Mom you can go get some more shut-eye okay?” Jackson’s said still holding onto Mark as he rushed to slip on some random pair of sandals.

“Be safe and Mark remember what I said.” She spoke quickly as she watched Jackson even pick up most of Mark’s luggage to carry.

“We will! Okay bye!” Jackson replied for the both of them as he then shut the door behind them.

Soon enough after packing Mark’s things in the back seat both were seated and off. And it was only till they had backed out of the Wang residence did the conversation start up again.

“Okay now maybe do you feel comfortable telling me what’s up?”

“…I already said I can’t.” Mark said softly.

“Why not?”

“Because…it’s something about me that I don’t feel I should share.”

“But you already told me you’re gay. Is this somehow worse? Ah not that being gay is bad I hope you didn’t read it that way but what I meant to say is that if it’s somehow more serious.” Jackson blabbered.

“It’s fine and yeah kind of. So please understand.”

“…I can’t force you to admit anything nor would I want to but…that doesn’t mean I’ll just stop caring especially if it’s something that’s bothering you. Which I think it is and that’s why you're leaving.”

“…” Mark said nothing as he bit his lip focusing on ahead.

In seeing Mark’s silence and troubled expression Jackson reached his hand blindly towards Mark. And in the small remainder of their time on the road, Jackson held Mark’s hand. He again felt the nerves of the older as his hand trembled a few times.

Jackson may be held in the dark as far as what was wrong but that won’t stop him from comforting Mark. It was then till they arrived at the airport did they let each other go to finally to get down and grab Mark’s luggage and move forwards and inside.

Moving through security and once all the necessary checking to get on the flight it was clear Mark was not early but barely on time. Both were having such a hard time as what was supposed to hours became minutes quicker than they had first thought.

Just yesterday there was this bright blaring clocked that was counting down. And before Jackson had gone to bed there were over twenty-four hours till reading on it but when he woke up not even an hour was left. Not only was he left in the dark but he was now reeling from how soon everything came. He felt helpless to do anything about it.

The time moved on as even the minutes dissipated. The announcement for Mark’s plane to board was made before either of them could even sit down. Jackson could feel his mouth go dry as Mark looked towards where he was supposed to go.

It was a sinking feeling. It was stronger than dread. Sure Jackson had willing drove him here but now that the fact of reality was right before him he wished his car broke down or the flight was canceled. Anything to just put this moment on hold.

“Better go.” Mark said in a quiet voice.

“Yeah…but you better be back to visit soon.” Jackson spoke clearing his throat.

“…Bye Jackson.” Mark said with the saddest smile that it could just shatter hearts. Mark couldn't bring himself to even ‘say see you later’ as that may be a lie.

And not being immune to the look that Mark wore Jackson reached out again pulling the older into a tight embrace. Both their chest were being bombarded by the rapid thumping of their hearts.

 Jackson although again wasn’t sure why Mark looked like he was going to cry he didn’t question it at all as the air was like as if they were mourning.

“I’m going to miss you, Mark. Let’s just see each other again soon okay?” Jackson spoke into Mark’s ear.

“…I’m going to miss you to Jacks. Really.” Mark said as his eyes began to sting.

Like that they then separated and couldn’t find any more words to say as Mark gathered himself and gave one last smile and wave before turning around and walking away. Mark knew he shouldn’t look back lest he wants to turn to salt.

Jackson had stood there watching until Mark could no longer be seen. Just like that Mark was gone. Still, the most hopefully stubborn part of him wished Mark would just come running back saying he’s changed his mind. Alas that wasn’t to be. He slowly made his way out of the building back to his car.

He opened the door and sat himself down but he didn’t move to buckle or start his car as he felt so dispirited. Everything that just happened today either left him feeling sullen or lost.

Things rubbed him the wrong way or just seemed off. No matter now as the other was gone and now he was feeling empty and in some ways, he felt like somehow he failed Mark.

**\---**

The person sitting beside him was a middle-aged woman. She kept giving Mark sympathetic looks. This wasn’t for no reason of course. Mark’s self-control decided that once out of view that it was okay to loosen its hold on his emotions. Tears had started to silently stream down his face.

Mark could only calmly wipe his face hoping they’d stop. But how could they so quickly come to a halt when he knew that this could very well be the last time they saw each other face to face? It was like asking the sky to stop being blue.

He had just seen him a little less than an hour ago and yet it felt like weeks. His body was aching and his chest felt ready to cave into itself. Never before had Mark felt such a strong pain before. It was of its own class.

  
Mark knew of course, there was still time to turn things around. To at least continue on being Jackson's friend. Mrs. Wang had already presented that case thoroughly already though. Her words had put such an indefinite feeling of haplessness.

The image of Jackson's smiling face was crumbling to show him beside his future wife and two kids looking as happy as could be. Such a beautiful future for Jackson reeked such despair for him. Was it selfish? Childish? Was he wrong to run away from the inevitable?

Did it matter now? He was already on his way home. He was on the starting line of what was to be a painful ride. For how long? That has yet to be disclosed. One may just want Mark to get better and be over this heartbreak so he can get on with his life.

But someone by the name of Mark Tuan at the moment really didn’t think he’d ever get over it. That even if say the best happens and he turned up to be fine, he’d still have left a piece of his heart with Jackson even if the other knew nothing of it.

And speaking of knowing a scary thought occurred to Mark as Mrs. Wang knows his secret. She had the power to spill the truth. She could very well just tell Jackson everything he’s been working so hard to hide all this while.

  
Well, at least he wouldn’t be there to see his reaction as his mother had so certainly put it that Jackson was so very straight. Of course, it could be said she knows a bit less than his friends when it came to his relationships. But still, there was the clear evidence of the many girlfriends backing her up so Mark could not argue her words.

But in all honesty, Mark had wanted to explain exactly why and how he felt. Why he felt so strongly and saw leaving as the only option for him. He wanted to tell her how bad Jackson had already hurt him and how it’d rip him apart if he witnessed Jackson fall in love with someone else before his eyes.

He wished he could say how bad he actually did want to stay. How he’d do crazy things for Jackson or how he’s already done so many selfless things for him; even in assisting him when it came to the girls recently in and out of his life.

Or even how he has felt such self-loathing and guilt to even let himself feel such things for her son. And the conflict mentally and physically he’s been dealt with being in something so painfully one-sided. He wanted to explain how he’d lose his appetite and sleep while just being concerned about Jackson coming home.

Or maybe how he’d turn down a past love interest in his life solely because he was so invested in loving her son. How he’d allow himself to be dragged all over HongKong and Asia willingly as not to be a bother to Jackson. How he didn’t mind losing his personal items but felt so bad when they were a gift from him.

Mark should have explained these things to her. What’s more, he should have explained these things and more to Jackson. And yet here he was surrounded by strangers but all alone heading far from not only his source of anguish but also his source of happiness.

His regret weighs on his shoulders making him unable to lift his head up all the way. It may be for the better in the long run but right now and for how much longer know one is sure how he will continue feeling like this. 

With every step and breath, he’ll only be able to wonder how something so wonderful could take away the color from even the prettiest rose.

He’ll wonder why it took him so long to realize that…

he loves Jackson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A shorter chapter but it’ll do I suppose. And thus one more part is done. Still I hope this was a bit better although I admittedly wrote it in one shot. Thanks for Reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**(*Author's POV)**

It's been how long? Days had turned into weeks before his eyes and he soon stopped counting. School was slow churning but as obligations usually go he pushed through. Aiming for his degree and a full-time job was what he delved into.

Every day he tried his hardest to focus on life's work and duties but every day he received a reminder of Jackson's existence in his life. He found himself staying away from his phone yet still and was putting up a façade only for family.

He had wanted to move out but with the family home so empty there was no need. Once in a while, his sisters would stop by to visit. He had to be very careful as they were perceptive.

So on one afternoon coming home from school, he noticed his eldest sister Grace had stopped by. Recently married it was a bit rarer for her to show up but he wasn't all that surprised.

"Ah, you're back. How's college been treating you?" Grace asked as she was standing by the counter shifting through what looked to be the mail.

"Oh hey...same old same old. I'm overloaded with work to catch up on." Mark replied setting his things down by the table.

"Heh sounds about right. I heard from Tammy you're looking for a part-time job."

"I am. I need to support myself somehow. It won't be permanent...hopefully." Mark said as he began taking out a large binder from his bag.

"I always say this but when did my little bro grow up?" Grace smiled.

"Ages ago I'm afraid." Mark chuckled.

"What a scary thought. Whenever you or Joey hit a new milestone in life it just makes me feel older."

"It doesn't make me any younger either." Mark replied shaking his head.

"Oh sure. You turn twenty and suddenly you've lost your youth." Grace snickered.

"If I'm not growing I'm dying." Mark said grimly.

"Wahh...what sort of sour talk is that? Oh here, look something to take your gloominess away. You've got a card." Grace said plucking out a bright red card from the stack of mail.

Mark looked over at her and took the card she handed to him. And in seeing where it was from he immediately felt his blood run cold. It was to a Mr. Mark Tuan from a Mr. Jackson Wang. Every piece of him wanted to open the letter and see what the insides held. But he knew better. He shouldn't...he knew he shouldn't.

The bright red envelope made Mark's stomach churn with horrible uneasiness.

"...Looks important. Being from overseas and all. It's from the Wangs right?" Grace asked noticing Mark's hesitance.

"...Yeah." Mark answered setting the letter aside but his eyes wouldn't leave it. Grace noticed this and neared the table swiping the card to look for herself.

"Hmm...a bright red card...I wonder...Can I open it?" She asked as she also was filled with curiosity.

Mark said nothing unable to say yes but also not able to say no.

"I'll take that as a yes." Grace laughed although inside she felt that there was something very off about how Mark was acting.

The tearing of paper scratched Mark's ears as his sister opened the letter carefully. His eyes still never left the letter even as she pulled out an equally red card. It was fancy and had golden lettering imprinted on it.

"Aha, so my hunch it was right. It is a wedding. Oh wow! Little Jackson is getting married?? Already though? Isn't he younger than you? Geez, now I really feel old." She spoke examining the card and everything it said.

"Oh...but it says only you are invited. Must be quiet the guest list. But my my lucky...you...Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she finally lifted her head up seeing the absolutely devastated face Mark wore.

Mark didn't say a thing as he stood up and backed his chair sharply before moving to leave. A single hand went to cover his face as he sped walked out of the house.

"Mark? Mark?? Hey, wait where are you going???" Grace asked getting no response as Mark didn't even turn back as he grabbed his keys then jogging to his car.

She had followed him to the door only to see him get in his car turn it on and quickly back out whilst still she was holding the ever red card in hand.

And with no destination Mark just drove and drove fast. He needed to get away. Away from what? Jackson was in HongKong and he was in California how much further did he need to be?

"I should've known better!! I should have thrown it away once I saw his name!" Mark shouted at himself as angry tears glided down his face.

He took a sharp turn to leave his suburban neighborhood. Going where cars were plentiful.

"This is what I get! This is what I get for being so weak for him!! I'm a fucking idiot!" Mark cursed at himself.

Now as a fun fact Mark had been driving for several years now. He often had taken his friends most anywhere to have a good time and hang out. He was a good driver and no matter how angry he got he'd obey the law. Well most of them.

"Go on ahead Jackson! Go ahead and get married! It's not your fault I'm SO STUPIDLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

It wasn't that he wasn't looking it was just that he was to focused ahead so he hadn't seen the other car coming out. Mark was no murderer so he swerved knowing the speed at which he was going would kill the other driver.

He could have gotten away with a relatively small accident had it not been for a pedestrian. Mark wouldn't dare...so he didn't. But as a repercussion, he drove off a ramp which leads to a freeway.

Perhaps you'd like to imagine it in slow-mo? No? Well, that's how it was for Mark as the wheels of his car met air. The nose of his vehicle diving into the island of cement below crushing under the weight. And being top heavy as cars are it then decided to flip belly-up.

The glass broke as the roof screeched with a crunching sound. But this was a busy area of passing cars that held so many eyes who were there to witness this scary accident. Everybody had held their breath. The only noise was that of the broken humming of the car that was now upside down.

And the ever quieter young man inside.

It was so silent he could've sworn he heard Jackson's voice speak to him. Speaking an unimaginable thing...

"Mark...I love you-

Startled awake Mark didn't remember what he just dreamed about. As he had mumbled in his sleep many of the young adults around him looked at him oddly. Mark blinked rapidly before realizing he had fallen asleep in his college library.

Looking at what was his pillow he began wiping at his face. Textbooks were very expensive we wouldn't want to ruin them with our tears, would we?

**\---**

"Jaebum." Jinyoung spoke from his spot on the couch.

"Hm?" JB responded as he was sipping his mug of water.

"I'm starting to get worried." Jinyoung said turning his body to face JB.

"Why?"

"He still hasn't contacted me yet."

"...It's not the longest time we haven't been in touch." JB shrugged a bit.

"That's true but its almost been two months! Mark hyung will be having to leave soon so you'd figure he would've contacted me by now."

"I thought you called him though?" JB said puzzled as well.

"Yeah I called him three times over the weeks and every single time he didn't pick up or it went to voicemail." Jinyoung sighed.

"...Maybe they are having a great time and just pushed aside for awhile. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that."

"He only ever did that with girlfriends tho- Do you think they could've gotten together???" Jinyoung's face lit up at the possibility.

"Uhh...honestly at this point I don't really know what could be going on."

"Well, either way, I'd like to think Jackson would call me back." Jinyoung shook his head.

"True."

"Have you tried calling him?" Jinyoung asked looking at the older expectantly.

"No, I haven't-"

"Then call him! Maybe he'll answer you." Jinyoung stood up rushing to the other.

"Okay okay hold on." JB backed up as Jinyoung tried to dig in his pocket to get the phone and call himself.

Setting his mug down he took out his phone easily opening it and went to his contacts. Scrolling down to Jackson's name he tapped the call button and put it on speaker phone as Jinyoung was hanging on his shoulder to listen in.

The phone rang and rang and both of them couldn't help but feel the anticipation rise as they got closer to the answering machine.

"Hello?" Jackson's voice cut in just in time causing Jinyoung to do a mini celebratory dance.

"Hey, Jackson it's JB. Haven't heard from you in a while. How's it going?" JB answered naturally.

"...Yeah, it has been a while. Much too long." Jackson replied sounding off.

"Yeah. How've you been?" JB asked ignoring Jinyoung again hanging over his back listening carefully.

"Oh, you know school work and practice mostly."

"...Ahh has Mark gone home already then?" JB asked.

"..."

Jackson's silence quickly made JB and Jinyoung fear the worst. Jackson had sounded different and it seemed like the topic of Mark was something difficult for Jackson to talk about. Both could only wonder as to why.

"Hello?" JB asked hoping Jackson was still on the other end.

"...He's been home. Or at least that's what I'd like to think." Jackson replied as the sound of rustling was heard as he was moving.

"What do you mean. He's okay right?" JB asked not wanting to talk in riddles.

"He hasn't contacted me since he left." Jackson spoke and although unseen his face looked dreary and held a scowl.

"...You've called him?"

"Yes! I can't even remember how many times I have. I've just about called him every day and he never answers; other times he declines or it goes straight to his answering machine." Jackson replied sounding more than frustrated.

"Do you have any idea why?" JB asked.

"Well...before he left there was some secret he couldn't tell me. I think that's why but I don't know the secret and I think my mom knows but she's not saying anything only telling me everything is okay. But I don't see how things are okay when he's just completely ignoring me. For a reason, I don't even know why!" Jackson vented a bit clenching his fist.

"Jackson, it's me Jinyoung, you're on speaker." Jinyoung suddenly spoke unable to let the conversation go on without him.

"Jinyoung? Oh hey." Jackson replied.

"I know this doesn't seem like the time to ask this but did you find out if I was correct?" Jinyoung asked as the puzzle of it all was very close to putting itself together.

"Who cares about his sexuality when he's not even around-?"

"Because if he is gay then I might know a reason why he's left and why he hasn't responded to you." Jinyoung replied quickly.

"...Are you serious?" Jackson asked though hesitant to get on the topic, hope was dwindling each day with no word from the other.

"Dead serious. So is he?"

"...He is...so you were right." Jackson admitted as the memory came to his so clearly. Mark's face was one he could not erase from his mind.

"I told you!" Jinyoung pointed at JB but then quickly switched back to the conversation.

"I know! But just tell me why this is important." Jackson responded thinking Jinyoung was talking to him.

"Right well...you must hear me out and remember this is just what I think. But it does make a lot of sense when you put things together."

"Okay." Jackson replied with anticipation.

"Well...Mark is gay which means he likes males. And...you're a male." Jinyoung spoke feeling his own nerves work up wondering how Jackson would react.

"...You...what you're trying to say is- is that he..." Jackson couldn't speak the rest of what he was to say.

"Yeah, I think he left because he likes you. Like...like likes you." Jinyoung said putting it in a blunter way.

Jackson went silent over the line. His first feeling at hearing this possible news was oddly enough...relief. That if this was the case then there wasn't really a negative or bad reason for Mark to be avoiding him like he was.

At the same time, he also felt stupid. If Mark had liked him it was easy to tell Jackson didn't know. All this time Mark was very kind and considerate of Jackson and his feelings but Jackson had put them off as nothing more than a friend being nice. Never before did he think that this was the real reason for ir.

And for the main reaction of the suggested reason that Mark likes him left him feeling...at first conflicted. Mainly because he never expected such an outcome. Many people would feel disgusted but Jackson didn't. Far from it. In fact, it budded a new pride in Jackson.

"...If he likes me then why did he leave? If he likes me why isn't he answering his phone?!" Jackson suddenly thought aloud.

"Because you like girls dipshit." JB spoke up also feeling the need to correct Jackson ignorance.

"Just because I date females means he should treat me like the plague??" Jackson snapped back.

"Is your Korean rusty man or are you just that dense? He probably doesn't want to leave but he also doesn't want to see you get all lovey-dovey with your girlfriends considering he likes you too." JB replied huffing a tad.

"...But he's not seeing me now yet he still doesn't..." Jackson said lowering his voice his eyes downcast.

"Maybe...he really is trying to cut off ties with you because it would hurt to much hearing or seeing you move on with another girl. Thinking back on it now he's already had to deal with Lizzy and Yejin. Those must have been like preludes for him." Jinyoung spoke softly.

"...Then...what am I supposed to do?" Jackson asked sounding lost. He doesn't want Mark to leave his life.

By any means.

"...There is little you can do if he doesn't think he can be around you." Jinyoung gave a sad sigh.

"If only I could talk to him somehow. I would try and convince him otherwise." Jackson said combing a hand through his hair.

"Convince him otherwise? What not to feel jealous? That's not something you can decide Jackson." JB spoke.

"I know that but-...then how am I supposed to get him back?" Jackson asked with a tight jaw.

"...I'm actually rather surprised with you Jackson." Jinyoung spoke.

"Why?"

"I didn't think you'd be so affected by his leaving. And what's more that you'd want to fight for him back." Jinyoung with a smile peeking on his face.

"...Judge me if you like." Jackson muttered.

"Who's judging? I think it's super sweet of you."

"Yeah well we don't even know anything for sure yet but it doesn't change things. Tease me or not I do intend to find out what's up with him and why he's ignoring me." Jackson with renewed determination.

"Good!" Jinyoung nodded in approval.

"But...I still don't know how I can do that without having to get a round ticket to America. I'm still trying to save up for my own place you know. But if I have to I-"

"Hold on now before you go on spending your future away on your future I have an idea." Jinyoung interrupted.

"What?"

"You might not like it though." Jinyoung admitted as the plan required a certain somebody.

"Why?"

"It requires getting into contact with an enemy."

"...No fucking way. Why him??" Jackson questioned sounding extremely displeased.

"Well, he's the only mutual friend we have with Mark hyung except for your parents. It's a lot more likely he'd answer Jiho's call than yours at the moment." Jinyoung explained.

"What makes you so sure that'll work? What if Jiho also knows all this stuff and decides not to help?" JB chimed in.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm pretty sure he knows about Mark's sexuality by the way he hung off him before." Jinyoung raised a brow.

"Precisely why it could be iffy. I hate to be the one to point out holes in the plan but what say if he turns out to like Mark; and finds it in his favor that Mark is ignoring Jackson. Or maybe he'd just figure he'd be protecting him from heartache. Which wouldn't be the most surprising thing." JB pointed out.

"Okay, so he's out then?" Jackson asked a bit too readily.

"Not quite...If we could get him to call Mark for us without explaining everything we still might have a chance." Jinyoung had his thinking face on.

"And how do you think we should go about accomplishing this?" JB questioned.

"Well, we'll have to plan it out. Now is not the time but the sooner the better. And since we're the ones in Korea and not you Jackson you'll have to just leave it to us." Jinyoung said crossing his arms.

"I don't know how to feel about any of this." Jackson responded.

"Don't worry about Jiho hyung. Well, get him to call Mark even if we have to borrow his phone." Jinyoung said wearing a sly grin.

"Borrow?" JB whispered eyeing the younger worriedly.

"You just figure out how you plan to get Mark back into your life." Jinyoung continued ignoring JB's looks of questioning.

"Geez...any advice how to go about doing that?" Jackson asked troubled.

It was an important thing for him to figure out a way to convince Mark they could stay friends and there wasn't any reason to run away or stay away.

Problem was that if they were indeed right about Mark liking Jackson then there truly was very little room for fixing. But being the ever serious planner, Jinyoung had to bring up a very effective solution.

"...Is dating Mark out of the question?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N That beginning had one of the directions I was going to go with but I decided on something different. But hey I can only hope I didn't disappoint. Nevertheless...Thanks for Reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**(*Author's POV)**

Sleep was something important. Sleep was something Mark enjoyed dearly. Sleep could be something of peace and comfort or just for pure necessity. It was once something he always could rely on and renew himself with.

But when his parents passed sleep was different. Sleep became something of too much quiet and too much noise. A blank mind and face of numbness was a regular thing before forcing his eyes shut. His dreams filled with gleeful smiles and cheery laughter.

It made home a beacon for painful memories.

Mark began to sleep in his car. He found that that was the only place he would sleep with no recollection of his father's praise and his mother's warm hugs. He bottled it up and it only let loose once in awhile when he felt his neutral façade melt by his tears and shaken hands.

He felt he couldn't rely on anyone. His siblings were going through their own grief why weigh down further them with his? And yet as time passed he got better at smiling and laughing again. But his family knew better. Mark was still not the same.

So they sent him overseas hoping his mind would be distracted from his lingering mourning.

When he got to HongKong he felt unsure. But he went along with it for whatever reason. Maybe to appease his family? Or to run away? There wasn't one reason alone. But upon arrival, he already felt his past worries melt away as his anxieties of being in a foreign country took over.

And Mark would agree that if it weren't for Jackson, his time in HongKong may not have been so effective. Mark didn't know it but if it could be said that his parents were watching him as he met Jackson, they would be smiling. No parent wants their child to suffer especially because of them.

So when Mark slowly but surely began to better acquaint himself with Jackson he soon regained himself. A gaping spot in him that his parents left was unknowingly being filled by this young man. But something was wrong.

His love for Jackson was like building a castle to close to the ocean. Whenever he found himself putting new sand or renewed affection up to construct the growing castle it was somehow washed down by waves big and small.

It took a good while for Mark to finally stop what he was doing and look up. On one side he saw endless sand, rocks, and other things to build his castle into something so incredible. But on the other side, he saw and an equally more vast ocean of conflicts and seemingly impossible things.

Helpless he could only just look at the sad mound before him as but yet another wave came and destroyed his castle. What was he to do? This ocean before his eyes was an unstoppable nature...a boy and a girl as God had placed. It wasn't something he could do anything about.

And so his only exit was simply to leave all his hard work. It made him wallow in regret and grief as he would not know what would happen in his absence. Firm in his resolve that this would be the best for him, he left.

But what he didn't know is that acquaintances he left behind had stumbled upon this large mound that still had traces of detailed work sitting at the edge of the oceans shore. Those people were Jaebum and Jinyoung.

They were alarmed as Jinyoung swore he had seen Mark working here on what was once a castle and for him to be gone meant something was wrong; they decided something had to be done. But they too looked to the left and to the right and there was nobody to be seen. Just extensive sand and a strange ocean.

The sky above the ocean was dark and held a promise of worse to come. And what's was more surprising was that although the ocean was choppy it was somehow so gentle as it came to meet the beach. The mound that Mark had left behind was never once touched by the ocean since he left. This gave the two friends hope.

Hope that it wasn't too late to find Mark.

**\---**

Shortly after Jinyoung and JB hung up their call with Jackson their determination was stronger than ever. But as it was they had a very difficult task ahead of them. They somehow how had to get into contact with Jiho.

And they both knew but one connection they had with the older. That was their close friend by the name of Choi Youngjae. Youngjae was friends with Jiho's younger brother Hoon. They knew they'd have to ask a lot of the younger so the least they could do was plan it out well

That entire evening was spent planning and revising their plans. And it took them an amazing fourteen hours of planning arguing and considering to finally have a plan for an albeit still questionable course of action. But the first step was to get their pal on board.

And so it was a Friday evening after a long day of school and work for the both of them when they decided to commence their plan's first step.

"Do you want to call him or shall I?" JB asked as they were both sat on their couch.

"I'll call him." Jinyoung replied already have taken his phone out and found Youngjae's number. With a fraction of hesitation, he then pressed the call button and put it on speaker phone.

And only after three rings did Youngjae pick up.

"Hello?" The younger's voice replied.

"Hey, Youngjae your on speaker phone me and JB have a huge favor to ask of you." Jinyoung got to the point.

"...Okay? What's up?" Youngjae replied sounding unsure already.

"Well we have a large plan you need to be apart of and I am warning you now it will be containing some lies and probably some agitated and confused people."

"Uhh okay but why? What's going on??" He responded confused and uncertain.

"It's about Jackson and Mark Hyung." JB spoke this time.

"Okay, but what's going on? They okay?"

"I'll give you a small briefing. So basically Mark was supposed to leave back home to America after the summer was over but ended up leaving shortly after they went back to HongKong after being here for your graduation. But what the problem is that since leaving Mark hasn't replied once to any of Jackson's call or texts." Jinyoung explained leaving many pieces of the story out on purpose.

The time to explain everything would come but not just yet.

"Oh gosh is he okay??" Youngjae asked now sounding concerned figuring this was serious.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. But we can't get into contact with him and this why we need your help." JB spoke.

"Wh-what can I do? I just briefly got to know him when he came to Korea."

"I know that so what we need to do is get into contact with Jiho as he's actually friends with Mark. And to do that we need you to talk to Hoon. We would do so ourselves but I fear Jiho does not have a good opinion of me or JB for being associated with Jackson and Jackson being responsible for Yejin's heartbreak. Especially now that he didn't pursue anything further with her." Jinyoung said sighing softly.

"...I see...Well but what exactly do you want me to do?"

"You might need a pen and paper unless you have faith in your memory." JB said knowing how detailed everything the plan they had thought of was.

"Seriously?...Okay, hold on." Youngjae sighed as the line went silent for a few seconds before he was back on the phone.

"Okay ready?"

"I think..." Youngjae replied feeling even more uncertain of what he was getting himself into.

"Okay well, the first lie you're gonna need to tell is that you've lost your keys so you can't get inside your house. And so you'll ask your friend Hoon if you can hang out at his place till your hyung can get back from work and unlock the door for you." Jinyoung explained the first step in the plan.

"...I'm assuming there is a reason for this right?? I haven't been to his place since he's actually living with his brother now." Youngjae spoke already feeling this was headed in a very complicated and risky direction.

"That's why we are having you do this. We need you to get two different pieces of information from him when you're over there. One is what time Jiho usually gets off work and two is if he works on the weekends. Just ask it casually and it shouldn't be a surprising topic since you'll be waiting for your hyung to get off work." Jinyoung spoke.

"...And what if Hoon isn't home himself?" Youngjae asked as he had indeed taken a few notes already.

"We have a plan b but we'll get to that if this doesn't work." JB reassured but also was feeling iffy about their plan b still.

"Okay..."

"And now for the most crucial step. You need to stick around long enough till Jiho gets back home."

"But what if he doesn't and he's out drinking with friends or something?" Youngjae asked again expressing his concern.

"Again we do have a plan b. Okay so moving on. Wait for him to come home and when he does you'll text me 'okay' and I'll send you a fake invitation to come to a party JB and I are throwing. You're invited and you can bring some friends. But I'll accidentally send you the wrong time to arrive on purpose so you guys will be early. But before that, you have to ask about the party while Jiho is in earshot."

"Wahhh hyung. Why is this so detailed??" Youngjae said after scribbling down a couple more things.

"He has issues." JB said earning him yet another hit to the side.

"I don't I'm just a careful planner. Now moving on again. It's likely after hearing about the party they'll ask what it's for and who's going. Now you'll relay the message I sent you to them. The most important part is that you have Jiho hear your second lie. You have to say that the party could have Mark and or Jackson attending as Mark hyung will be leaving back to America. You'll be wrong of course but they can't get mad at you for guessing. Pretend you don't know anything about Mark having already left. This I guarantee will have Jiho curious. Not just because he wants to punch Jackson in the face but because he's fond of Mark." Jinyoung spoke with confidence.

"And what's also important is that you say that it'd be okay for Jiho hyung to come because you know that he's close to Mark hyung. Like Jinyoung said that if he's as fond of Mark as we think he is that'll be enough to have him take up your offer." JB added.

"And if he doesn't come to the party but Hoon and I still show up...?"

"We have that covered too but be ready to start acting should that happen."

"Is it bad I feel like a bad person for even considering doing all this?" Youngjae asked.

"No, but we're doing this because we need to know if Mark is okay remember? For over a month Jackson and his family haven't heard from him. Why not help if we can? And if something bad has happened wouldn't you feel guilty if you decided in not doing anything to help get back into contact with him. Jackson's really shaken up because of it." Jinyoung spoke very convincingly.

"...Okay okay, I got it. You're way too good at this guilt-tripping thing." Youngjae conceded.

"Good I'm glad. But getting on with the plan. If all goes according to plan Jiho, Hoon, and yourself will be arriving an hour early. And so in that time, you'll just be hanging out our place. And that's where JB and I will mostly take the wheel. I'll also use his concern for Mark and get him to call him for me. And if everything we've done isn't in vain we can only hope that Mark will actually answer." Jinyoung said in a low voice.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"We'll kick you guys out and go back to the drawing board that's what." JB replied tiredly.

"Yeah well, even so this is the plan we really need you to accomplish. We know it's a lot but it's not for anything stupid we assure you-"

"I know hyung. It's fine...although I'm really not one to lie, I'll try my best. For Jackson and Mark, right?" Youngjae said trying to will his confidence up.

"That's right and we can't thank you enough Youngjae. We won't forget it. And if you ever have a sticky situation we'll be there for you too. But it best be for a good cause." Jinyoung replied seriously.

"Thanks...I think. Anyways when am I supposed to do all this?"

"Tomorrow." JB answered.

**\---**

And so with this elaborate plans first step over the next was to come too soon but too slow at the same time. The next day started as any other day would for everyone. Some more down and nervous than others but nonetheless everything was according to schedule.

With much bravery but equal worry, Youngjae went through the day with what was supposed to happen that later afternoon spinning in his mind. Classmates and even one of his teachers mentioned his strange stiffness. But passing it off as nothing was all he could do.

But his anxieties weren't just from going through with things but mostly in hopes he doesn't screw things up somehow. He knew that even if the worse happens that he had a solid reason why he was doing what he was doing so that helped him do what he was about to do.

And so he did.

Around three-forty-six did. He called his friend Hoon and with just the start of good fortune he was home and allowed him to hang out with happiness as it'd also give him a reason to get away from his schoolwork.

So Youngjae made his way to his place and with arriving ten minutes later; ringing the bell Hoon soon answered the door and let him in. And thus the plan was really underway.

"Hey, I just realized this is your first time here huh? Sorry, it's a bit messy but it's just me and my brother here so it's bound to be a bit untidy." Hoon spoke as he began clearing the couch of different blankets and clothing for them to sit down.

"Yeah, it's really nice too. You're living room is bigger than mine and my hyung's." Youngjae spoke sitting beside his friend.

"Really? I think it's just cause we have less stuff. But I didn't get to ask but how did you forget your keys to your place though?" Hoon asked curious about his friend's misfortune.

"Uhh...I forgot. Guess I was tired or something aha..." Youngjae replied sheepishly.

"You do seem out of it. School has been a pain in the ass huh? Like I was looking forward to moving out and going to college and stuff thinking I'd be on my own but yet here I am under my big bothers care." Hoon sighed loudly.

"Ah speaking of your brother when do you think your he will be back?" Youngjae asked hoping that wasn't too out of the ordinary.

"Jiho?...He gets out around four. So he should be here soon actually. What about your hyung?"

"Oh, a little later than four but I think over time has been the cause. I figure he'll go back to his old schedule soon though." Youngjae cleared his throat fearing the inevitable and apparently soon arrival of Jiho.

"Good wouldn't want to overwork ourselves, would we? Heh...but you do look kind of pale. Let me get you some water." Hoon spoke jumping up to get his guest a glass of water.

And just as Hoon had started to get a glass the sound of unlocking was heard from the door and Youngjae physically flinched knowing who it probably was.

"Aha speak of the devil." Hoon spoke continuing to pour the water letting his brother come in on his own.

Youngjae took a deep breath as he heard Jiho enter and start to remove his shoes. He steeled himself figuring he's come this far might as well finish what he started and follow through for his hyung's.

And so with quick hands, he pulled out his phone to text Jinyoung to send the message. Better to get this over with quickly though.

"Hoon I thought told you to put your shoes in the cubbies?" Jiho's scolding voice came from the entrance.

"Those aren't mine. Youngjae came over so don't blame me." Hoon shouted from the kitchen as they both walked back into the living room at the same time.

"Ah...well hello Youngjae feels like it's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?" Jiho paused but quickly went about greeting his little brother's friend.

"I'm good sorry to intrude I kind of locked myself out of my place so Hoon was kind enough to let me stay here till my hyung came back from work." Youngjae explained a bit too quickly as he clutched his phone waiting for Jinyoung's message.

"Oh, I see well sorry the place isn't very tidy but feel free to get comfortable." Jiho nodded understandingly.

"Thank you." Youngjae nodded as the very welcomed vibration of his phone was felt signaling the awaited message.

"See I was just being a good friend." Hoon defended himself as he held the glass of water in front of a Jiho before handing it to Youngjae.

"You could've cleaned a little though." Jiho sighed as he set his things down and went to start folding the blankets and clothes carelessly tossed aside.

"I did but it was such short notice. Right Youngjae?" Hoon spoke then facing his friend.

"Huh? Yeah, my bad aha." Youngjae bowed his head as he held his phone in one hand having quickly opened and read Jinyoung's text.

"Oh, it's not your fault. Are you hungry we have some snacks or I could whip up something?" Jiho spoke rolling up his sleeves.

"No thank you I think my hyung will be off work soon enough." Youngjae replied wondering when he should bring up the message.

"We got chips or some energy bars." Hoon also offered.

"Well, maybe an energy bar would be okay?" Youngjae took his offer and Hoon went about grabbing three from the cupboards.

Hoon the happily sat back on the couch taking the glass from Youngjae's hand setting it aside then giving him two energy bars and took one for himself.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Want to head to my room? We can hang there." Hoon suggested gesturing to the hall that would lead them there.

"Yeah but hey actually I uh...got a text from my friends saying they're throwing a party inviting me. It also said I could bring a couple friends." Youngjae said raising his voice knowing he'd have to relay the message to Jiho as well.

"Really? When? You know who's going?" Hoon asked excitedly as this perhaps could be his first college party.

"Uh it says tomorrow and it's being thrown by JB and Jinyoung actually. I'd expect lots of people are going." Youngjae answered.

Youngjae didn't notice the way Jiho slowed his movements in folding the blanket in his hands very obviously listening in to what the younger was saying.

"Oh really? Kind of unexpected from them but I'm guessing there is a special occasion then?"

"Well it doesn't specify but um...the only special occasion I can think of is that Mark hyung will be leaving to America soon." Youngjae spoke avoiding mentioning Jackson in front of them.

"Oh-" Hoon was about to reply but was cut off by his brother.

"Mark is in Korea??" Jiho suddenly asked turning his full attention to Youngjae.

"...Yeah, he'll be there most likely." Youngjae told a plain lie but he knew if he swayed in conveying his uncertainties Jiho could waver in attending which would mess things up terribly.

"So he's staying with JB and Jinyoung again?" Jiho asked having a bad feeling that Mark didn't come alone should this be true.

"Well, that’s where he stayed last time so..." Youngjae swallowed anxiously.

Jiho went silent for several seconds as no one spoke. Both of the younger knowing there was both concern and bad blood with those at their place. Also because the way Jiho looked as though million different things were crossing his mind in that moment.

Jiho had texted Mark twice after his leaving Korea over a month ago. But he never got a reply. And he hasn't since tried to get into contact with Mark again. No one would know that as he held a cool behavior; all the while that having been turned down by Mark left him feeling so unexpectedly low.

He was very anxious to see Mark to say the least. And so he wouldn't be waiting for some goodbye party to see him again. Thus an unexpected forwards push in their plans would occur after his following question...

"...Say then do you know if Mark is free tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N An early update. Thanks for Reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**(*Author's POV)**

The unexpected turn had Youngjae sending a long but hurried text to Jinyoung asking if what Jiho has asked would be okay and what he'd made the other to believe. Soon after sending the message he got the okay for them to come over.

And so with little wait, Youngjae and Jiho were on their way to Jinyoung and JB's place. Hoon had wanted to join but remembered he had homework to attend to. That left the other two with an awkward silence all during their ride to their destination.

It wasn't that they were troubled by each others presence rather it was just that there was much on their mind and lots of words that needn't be heard by the other; all of this was prevalent in the way they made no move to converse. And although not mean or hostile it was a relief for them both once they did finally arrive.

Youngjae grew even more regretful for his lies as Jiho was very obviously eager to see Mark who was indeed not there. As they went up to the correct apartment it was clearly written in Jiho's demeanor and how he moved with anticipation.

And after Jiho's quick knocks on the door stopped the door swung open just a second later. As expected but to Jiho's disappointment, it was only Jinyoung.

"Ah hello hello come in." Jinyoung spoke stepping aside going back in to let them follow.

"Hello sorry, this is probably an unexpected intrusion I'm sure." Jiho replied and he and Youngjae took off their shoes before coming inside with the door shutting behind them.

"It is but we're always welcome to fix things." Jinyoung responded putting on a smile.

"Fix things?...Am I to assume he's here then?" Jiho asked confused as he saw no one else other than Jinyoung and JB inside.

"He? Oh, you mean Jackson? No, he's been in HongKong for quite a while now." Jinyoung shook his head as Youngjae shuffled away from Jiho just a bit further behind JB and Jinyoung.

"Then it's just Mark?" Jiho asked as he would like to believe Mark to be resting in one of their rooms.

"Mark hyung?...No he's not here either." Jinyoung slowed his speech just a tad already putting up an act.

"What?? But I thought- Youngjae said he would be here." Jiho made eye contact with the younger.

"A-aha I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry hyung." Youngjae replied sheepishly lowering his head.

"Wha-...Did you trick me? Why?" Jiho asked sensing foul play.

"It's not like that. Take yours being here as you will but we did need to speak to you either way." JB spoke up.

"And why would I want to speak to you on such grounds and about what?" Jiho crossed his arms not the least bit pleased with being lied to.

"It's not about your sister, Jackson, you, or us. It's about Mark hyung." Jinyoung answered.

"Mark? What about Mark?"

"...We just recently got into contact with Jackson and it seems Mark has already left to America over a month ago. And he informed us that Mark hasn't been in contact with him since. He won't even respond to our calls or text. Nothing whatsoever." Jinyoung explained.

This had Jiho go quiet in thought but in understanding, he knew what and why Mark would be doing this.

  
"...So he's decided to let go." Jiho sighed.

"We just want to get in contact with him. And since you and him are friends we thought maybe you'd be able to call him for us." Jinyoung asked hoping he could somehow keep the sympathy card in hand.

But it was becoming all too clear that Jiho knows more than what they'd like.

"Call him? That's the reason you fished me out here? Of course I'll call him."

"Gre-"

"But not for you. If he's decided to step away then you should just let him be." Jiho scolded.

At this Jinyoung and JB made eye contact both knowing this would have to go down the hard way. And to make things a little easier should the worst happen JB subtly whispered something to Youngjae preparing the younger.

"That's fine you don't have to let him even talk to me just...We just want to hear his voice and if he's doing okay. Would that not be acceptable?" Jinyoung asked stepping closer to Jiho who stepped back on instinct.

Jiho had a minute of thought before feeling himself cave in. He would've like to say no but if they just intended to make sure Mark was okay then why not? And what's more, he wanted to hear Mark's voice perhaps even more.

"...Fine but you have to promise not to even make a peep." Jiho warned pulling out his phone from his pocket not noticing Youngjae who snuck behind him to the entrance.

"Thanks we just want to make sure he's okay." Jinyoung spoke as his carefully watched Jiho unlock his phone and swipe his screen.

And like a pride of lions, they went for the kill.

"Youngjae now." JB said in a strong voice letting the younger do his oblivious part in their more aggressive direction in their plan.

So Youngjae having no qualms opened the door wide still unsure why he had to but figured it was necessary for a reason. And just when he held the door wide enough Jinyoung with great speed snatched the phone from Jiho's hands.

It worked as Jiho was momentarily distracted having looked at JB and Youngjae because of their out of the blue communication. Once Jinyoung had the phone secured he darted to the bathroom to lock himself inside.

But just when Jiho could show his alarm at the thievery he was suddenly grasped and pushed like that of an American football player. And with the door ready and open Jiho was dragged around the neck and shoulders out of the apartment.

Tossing him like a huge bag of ice JB shoved him down and immediately shut the door not caring if he wasn't entirely outside. The door pushed him out and they quickly locked it leaving JB with a mild adrenaline rush and Youngjae open mouthed and wide eyed in complete surprise as to what they just did.

Taking a deep breath JB moved back inside not wanting to hear the oncoming anger from behind the door. Youngjae dumbly followed him as he had yet to even blink.

"H-hyung did we just steal his phone???" Youngjae expressed his now ever more nervous concern.

"No, we'll give it back once Jinyoung gets hold of Mark." JB replied running a hand through his hair.

"HEY, you punks! Give me my phone back!!" A very irritated Jiho pounded on the door.

"Are you sure this is smart hyung??" Youngjae asked anxiously looking at the door.

"I'm sure it's not." JB sighed as he went up to the bathroom door knocking on it as a signal that it was safe for Jinyoung to come out.

And a couple seconds later Jinyoung opened the door looking stressed.

"...Don't tell me I tackled Jiho out of our place only to have Mark not answer." JB asked sounding even more worn out.

"No he did answer but once I introduced myself as Jinyoung he said that it wasn't a good idea for us to talk and hung up. I was worried he might block the number so I just sent him a text. It says it sent and delivered but..." Jinyoung spoke staring at the phone for any form of response to his daring text.

"But...?" JB asked wanting the other to finish his sentence not liking how guilty Jinyoung was looking.

Whatever he'd done or was planning was obviously something of a greater gamble than what they just did to Jiho. It was indeed worrying.

"You better open this door!! I know you can hear me!" Jiho shouted from the other side. He was hesitant in making a big fuss but still wanted them to be aware of his great displeasure.

"It's just if he did see my text it's-...Oh!" Jinyoung lit up as Mark had texted him back.

_Mark: What do you mean?_

"He texted back?" JB asked going over to the other to look at the phone as well.

Jinyoung walked away from JB's prying eyes. This showed there was definitely something very risky going on.

"Jinyoung what are you up to??" JB asked eyeing him as Jinyoung then put the phone back up to his ear apparently having dialed Mark again. After only a few nail-biting rings Mark finally picked up.

"Mark...you got my text." Jinyoung spoke ignoring JB focusing on Mark instead.

"...I did but I...what do you mean he..." Mark replied not able to finish his sentence sounding so uncertain and cautious.

And just as he said that some more tough knocking and agitated speech came from Jiho outside. Jinyoung then smartly moved inside to his room to drown out most of the sound.

JB followed him not liking the way things were seeming to go. Youngjae also lingered around them curious about the situation.

"It's as I said hyung. He does. You don't believe me?" Jinyoung replied.

"No its...like in a caring way right?" Mark spoke softly.

"I don't think you would have replied if you thought it was simply in a caring way. You replied because I validated your hopes." Jinyoung sighed lightheartedly.

But this reply caught JB's attention as to what Jinyoung had said.

"...Are you just toying with me?" Mark asked calm but was obviously on edge. Jinyoung was alluding to having the knowledge of some of the most sensitive things in his life.

"Why would I toy with you like that hyung? Do you think I'm that sort of person?"

"...No."

"Good now that we aren't questioning my credibility so much why not believe what I say?"

"Why? He's never expressed anything further than friendship. And has expressed that friendship is all that he sees for us that's why." Mark spoke sounding upset at remembering such facts.

Jinyoung felt like he could just clobber Jackson at the moment as the others words were going to make this much more difficult; to undo what had been destroyed called for great measures. Also known as unstable truths. Or call it as it is...a lie? Maybe.

"Didn't you once see Jackson as a friend?" Jinyoung asked beginning to make his point.

"...Yes?"

"It's the same for him. You know the quote about not knowing what you have till it's gone? Well, that applies to him rather perfectly. Just like how you started as friends you then felt something different and it changed to something more romantic. Everybody is different in how exactly they fall in love. You fell while beside him and he did the same in regretting your absence." Jinyoung spoke finding it that he also found relief in saying these things.

And unlike a Jinyoung JB made the finalized conclusion of what Jinyoung had said. His face was one minor shock and was twisted in a helpless scowl, not one to intervene as the deed was already dealt.

"But how do you know this?" Mark replied not one to quickly cave in no matter how much he wanted to. To just lay onto kind words letting his heart blindly rejoice.

"I spoke to him just the other day. He sounded so unlike himself. He was frustrated and urgent in wanting to reconnect with you. He'd even said that he'd go as far as to spend the money he'd been saving since middle school for his own place to get a plane ticket to America." Jinyoung said reciting some actual facts but just making them sound more romantic.

"That's...much too kind of him but not unbelievable for such a close friend to do." Mark replied trying to fight off the warming feeling he had at Jinyoung's words.

"Hyung do you think I'd intervene if I wasn't certain? That I'd meddle with something so serious such as feelings? I'm here talking to you on Jiho's phone because not only I but me JB the others and most of all Jackson needed to hear from you. And since you wouldn't pick up Jackson couldn't get the chance to ever relay what he feels. I'm sure it goes both ways but you must understand how much he misses you." Jinyoung lied ever so believable.

"He may miss me but that's not unlikely for fr-"

"He doesn't miss a friend hyung. He misses you. A person that he's realized took a chunk of him when they left. So no not as a friend. He misses this person he's come to love. And that person is you." Jinyoung spouted out although cheesy sounding words it came across so seriously Jinyoung was forgetting he was telling things he's never heard.

"...Come to love??...Are we talking about the same love?" Mark spoke in a low tone.

"The love where you'd want to kiss and hold hands and stuff right? Yeah, I think so." Jinyoung replied quickly.

"And he...said that he..." Mark spoke in a voice that was almost scared.

It was just a reminder to Jinyoung of what kind of thing he was playing with. This thing was like a fire. If things didn't go the right way everyone could get burned to the point the trust they've built would be damaged or permanently turned to ash.

Jinyoung knew this wasn't a wise thing to do but he couldn't help it. He felt the need to speak the words he knew Jackson may never say but needed to. To speak the words that may take much too long to come from of other himself.

"Yes." Jinyoung answered confirming Mark's unspoken question.

"So...so..."

"So I think it'd be best if you got into contact with him."

"...But if you're wrong?" Mark asked timidly.

"I'm not but...he may be slow to learn everything. Considering you're the first male he's ever liked it's understandable he wouldn't know where to start or how exactly to go about things. But I figure it'd be a slow process but sweet nonetheless." Jinyoung spoke hoping to lid some of what could be an eager Mark figuratively jumping into a soft landing where it may be hard or worse...may not exist.

"Should I?...I shouldn't do this." Mark spoke to himself but was heard by Jinyoung.

"And why not? He feels the same what's stopping you??" Jinyoung frowned. He had so slyly delivered everything Mark wanted to hear. Why was he still hesitating?

"It's...scary. It's so frighteningly exciting I could just...I want to. There's but a slim few things I'd want more. But it's like you said he's only been with girls. If I do confess and...the best happens he agrees...what if he finds he doesn't love me like that after all?" Mark spouted his worries baring his fears.

"...Jackson can be a jerk that's true but he knows not to hurt somebody like that. He would never treat his friends or family like that especially not you. He would never toss you aside. But if you do feel so concerned...well, then I guess...you best have a good plan to keep your man. I don't know everything as I've never had such experience but as you've seen from his previous girlfriends who were lacking everything you have. And that's actual kindness and compassion for him. And with that...well you can do just about anything without regret. Knowing you treated him well. And when he sees all that and more he's bound to tie the knot heh." Jinyoung went on as he felt like all this talking and convincing was like plugging holes in a leaky boat.

"How can you be so certain? How can you be so confident...?" Mark asked in a hushed voice.

"Because he's told me. And if you'd try and talk to him again maybe you'll see why I'm so assured. Trust me hyung."

"...It's just about near impossible for me to believe that it's making my head spin...I'm so...Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid your just in love." Jinyoung sighed with a chuckle.

"Jinyoung...thank you...so much. I mean it." Mark spoke sounding like he was struggling to speak a bit.

The ever grateful words were although heartwarming they were also just another reminder of the very likely disaster that would come.

"Of course hyung I'm glad to help. Oh but um before you go if you'd like to reach me again best do it by calling my number not Jiho's. He probably won't be happy about me telling you all this."

"Why's that?"

"Well, we kind of had to take his phone to call you." Jinyoung spoke honestly as a Jiho would probably try and tell his side of the story to Mark later anyways.

"Oh wow okay." Mark replied sounding relatively okay with this information. He also had a different hunch as to why Jiho may have been uncomfortable with the information Jinyoung relayed.

"Good, now that that's settled I hope you'll call Jackson soon yeah?"

"...Yeah, I might need a minute but I'll...try and call him after this." Mark cleared his throat feeling his building anxiety and nerves.

"Okay, that's what I like to hear. Well, then I'll let you go now. The soon the better. But do keep me in the loop okay?"

"Will do." Mark agreed.

"Alright talk to you later then hyung, bye."

"Okay bye." Mark replied and then Jinyoung hurriedly hung up feeling both like a weight was removed and replaced on his shoulders.

"Jinyoung." JB's voice startled Jinyoung as he had forgotten he wasn't alone in the room.

"Aha well, that's that but we best toss out his phone and shoes now huh? Better hurry." Jinyoung spoke quickly brushing passed him and Youngjae to the door.

"Jinyoung." JB said more sternly this time following him to the exit where Jinyoung was already holding onto Jiho's shoes.

And in rather facing Jiho's wrath than JB's Jinyoung opened the door partially ignoring his roommate.

"Sorry Jiho hyung but we had to. Hope you understand." Jinyoung spoke setting them just outside with his phone inside the left shoe.

Jiho was leaned next to the door looking cross and impatient. And before Jiho could even fully reach down and take his things back Jinyoung had shut the door once again.

"If you did anything wrong I won't hesitate to come back here with a screwdriver in hand!" Jiho shouted in warning before slipping his shoes back on and leaving angrily.

Behind the door, all three of them were just glad to have the other finally leave. But after overcoming yet another obstacle Jinyoung turned around to see a very pissed JB and worried Youngjae.

"I don't think I'll be able to go over to Hoon's place for a good while." Youngjae spoke scratching behind his ear.

"That's the least of our issues. Because Jinyoung just pulled one straight from his ass." JB gritted out scowling at said person.

"I know I lied but I did it so we wouldn't have to wait who knows how long-"

"Wouldn't have to wait?? Jinyoung there are some things you just don't mess with! One of them is love. And what did you do? You just gave Mark a moment of happiness in believing that his love was returned and when he talks to Jackson he will only to be told the truth and just get shot down. Did you somehow look over that!?"

"I didn't look over any of the risks! I know what I did could very well pause or end our friendship but I still did it! And you know why?" Jinyoung shot back.

JB said nothing in answer only glaring at him.

"Because I have faith that Jackson does indeed love Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N My my what a tangled web we weave. And sorry if there are some mistakes I've been sick. But I got better enough to finish this chapter. Thanks for Reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**(*Author's POV)**

He never once answered his phone faster. He had finished changing when his phone buzzed and rang on the table. Turning it over to look at it, Mark's name was there and in what was like half a second he unlocked and answered the vibrating device answering the call.

"Hello??" Jackson answered eager to hear the voice of the caller.

"Hi." Mark was heard clearing his throat before speaking.

And as relieved and glad he was to finally be able to speak to the older Jackson was suddenly reminded of his frustrations over the month and longer. His worry and concern had little to escape him so once he had Mark on the line he could help but be upset.

"You call me now? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?? I've been trying to be ahold of you for forever. Do you know how much I've been out of my mind all this while?" Jackson spoke with little breath in between words.

"...I'm sorry." Mark replied contrasting Jackson's anger with a soft guilt. He didn't know what to expect when calling Jackson but he had anger on the list as a possible reaction, and it appears he was right.

"That's all? I didn't know what happened to you and all you say is sorry??" Jackson asked sounding less angry but frustrated.

"What...what am I supposed to say?" Mark asked trying to show how hard it was for him to even call in the first place.

"An explanation would be nice."

"...You don't know?" Mark's tone was drawn back.

If he thought about it now Jinyoung never said if Jackson new Mark liked him as well. He didn't really consider he'd be confessing when he called.

"...Know why you didn't respond?" Jackson quietly echoed Mark's question to himself.

Ah, it had slipped his mind. Of course, now thanks to Jinyoung and JB he did have a good idea as to why Mark had kept silent. How could he forget?

"..." Mark was silently waiting for Jackson to say something in return.

"...Well, I have an idea but I'd like to hear it from you first."

"Why must I? Did you not speak to Jinyoung?" Mark asked not wanting to readily spill his heart over the phone.

"Jinyoung? Did you speak to him too??"

"I did just a few hours ago. He um...informed me of things."

"So we're on the same page then right? He was right in knowing your sexuality and w-who you like?" Jackson questioned wondering why Jinyoung hadn't told him of this conversation he had with Mark.

"Yeah um so then...you know too??" Mark replied while nibbling on his lower lip.

"About you liking...me?" Jackson said 'me' in a low whisper scared should he still be talking about something different.

Mark felt his ears grow warm in embarrassment as the reality that his secret was found out by none other than Jackson himself hit him. He held back the urge to hit himself as some sort of deserved punishment for allowing such a slip in secrecy.

"Yeah." Mark also whispered just a tad louder.

"Oh okay good. Wait not good- well not that it's not good that you like me but it's just that I Uh- I'm glad you like me and I'm actually kind of umm- you know I'm not really good at this. I practiced this but I'm still not sure how to go about this. But I do know I need to reassure you there isn't any need to cut me off from your life and you needn't avoid me anymore. Doing that just makes things worse you know? And in knowing your feelings I've decided myself that I'm okay with it. That is uh you liking me. And I'm aware in what way it is and honestly like I said before but I hope you have patience with me. Because you know I can really be difficult and I'll find some sort of compromise if you feel so uncomfortable with the dating thing. Really cause I found that yours not being around kind of took a really scary toll on me like seriously. But with that, I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you could just maybe um stay with me. Oh wow, that sounded more romantic than I thought it would but aha you get the point. If you'd please not run away or ignore me I'd really appreciate it." Jackson rambled.

"...Jinyoung was right. You really are new to this." Mark replied lightheartedly.

He of course easily took the words in a romantic way as he assumed this was Jackson way of confessing. He was none the wiser as Jinyoung had been so convincing that this was the truth. Thus this conversation was like confirming affections for one another.

And it left Mark's heart singing with glee. He has never felt so happy. With so many shots to his heart over the last two years, this moment was like a magical healing for him. A wide genuine smile couldn't help but appear and stick to his face. Giddy like a child the world seemed to regain and have new colors.

"Ahaha yeah sorry. But did my message get across or did I just sound like an idiot?" Jackson asked with a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, it did." Mark gave short laugh.

"Oh good good but you're not upset right?"

"Why would I be?" Mark asked confused.

"Well um...with the whole fact that you know I don't and have never dated guys. So I can't say that I particularly feel th-"

"It's okay." Mark replied easily. Jackson just didn't know how to date guys, right? That's okay Mark was willing to walk him through it.

If only that was what Jackson was going to say.

"Really???" Jackson sounded surprised. Was Mark really that easily okay?

Hadn't Mark just admitted to liking Jackson just minutes ago? Why were his feeling so easily set aside? Maybe Jinyoung had explained more than he thought? So he already knows that Jackson didn't return the same love for him? Was that it? It must be.

But still, something didn't set right with Jackson. If Mark really loved him why was he so easy to get over. Maybe he wasn't and Mark is just putting up a front as to not worry or concern Jackson. That's it! He's just being too kind again. That sounds like a Mark thing to do. But now how would Jackson repay him for his heartbreak?

_"...Is dating Mark out of the question?"_

No, he...he couldn't do that while he didn't share the same affections. So what's the next best option? Keeping his future relationships secret? Being kind to him? Buy him something? Just one of those won't do alone. It seems he’d have to do all of the above.

"Yes, I'm willing to be patient about everything. So don't worry." Mark replied accepting the challenge that was dating a practically straight guy.

"You’re much too good for a guy like me Mark. Geez." Jackson replied feeling such guilt taking Mark's words as confirmation of him bottling up.

"Me? I don't think so." Mark grinned feeling his toes dig into the floor at the compliment.

"See exuding humbleness too. But I do pose yet another question or problem rather."

"What would that be?"

"Well I'm assuming we're to be in regular contact now but we still are quite a distance away." Jackson said.

As much as he likes texting and calling it was not the same as seeing a friend in person. A strong believer in such regular contact he'd ideally like to visit each other at least once a year.

"That's true...maybe I have an idea." Mark replied having thought of this before.

As a couple or just as two who were interested in each other it was natural they'd want to see each other often. But the miles in between them posed as a money and time-sucking obstacle just to see each other face to face.

So Mark instead thought of the long run. A way they could achieve that ability to see each other practically every day. But it would take time and money to achieve.

"What's that?"

"Well, Jinyoung had told me a bit about how you were planning on moving out."

"Yeah, I have been. Still am." Jackson nodded.

"Would...would you consider moving to Korea?" Mark asked a bit nervous as it was quite a bit to ask of the other.

"Uhhh why?"

"Well I could also move out and we could perhaps be room together there. Of course, I realize this will take a lot of time and finances. So maybe after we graduate...we could make it a reality? That is if you're up for it. But if you're not I understand completely." Mark spoke trying to explain what he was thinking but ended up feeling like he was rushing things.

"...After we graduate? Three years? Move to Korea? To be roommates?" Jackson asked as to confirm what he was hearing Mark suggest.

"When you say it it does sound like a far-fetched plan." Mark mumbled embarrassed.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, it sounds more practical than what I had in mind. I thought we could see each other yearly. But your plan sounds much friendlier than mine. Comparing them I'd be kind of treating you like a relative. Not nearly as nice." Jackson stated.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'd think it save us more money too. Not just the traveling cost but also the rent you know living together and all." Mark replied trying to make his idea sound more sensible.

Jackson then had a moment of questioning when Mark said that. It was a complete one-eighty. Mark likes him right? But he's pushing his feelings down. So wouldn't living with Jackson make things worse?

"You wouldn't mind living with me?" Jackson voiced his confusion.

"Not at all." Mark replied sounding certain.

He knew many challenges came with living with another person but those sure issues were dulled by the domestic view of it all. Living with Jackson just the two of them...it was too good to be true.

"I know this is out of the blue but do you actually like me?" Jackson asked in a light tone.

"Pfft well y-yeah, why?" Mark replied surprise by the question.

"Well, it's just...living with me? Do you want to torture yourself?" Jackson bluntly asked.

But his question was taken more as a joke of how much of a messy or a hassle of a person Jackson would be to live with; like a warning for the ever-positive Mark.

"Aha yeah, it's fine. I have experience living with others you know." Mark laughed it off.

"But...Are you sure? I can't say if that were to happen I'd keep everything- I mean...I just don't want to hurt you." Jackson spoke honestly.

"Why would you hurt me?" Mark asked puzzled by Jackson's words.

"Well I mean I have desires and wants for romance so I might want to...you know..." Jackson answered hesitantly.

He meant it as to warn Mark that'd he'll eventually want to get a girl for the night or even for dating but as they were obviously still on different pages Mark took it rather differently. Or as though Jackson was asking these things of him.

"O-oh well yeah um ahaha that's to be expected. You're a young man like me so I understand so don't worry I'm more than okay with that too." Mark blushed completely taken aback at what he thought was Jackson's hopes for their sexual future.

"Seriously?? I mean like...it must hurt though." Jackson replied also taken aback in his own way.

"...Well, it does but it's worth it." Mark coughed lightly feeling how his face was flushed. He never thought he'd be having this conversation with Jackson.

"Worth it? How?" Jackson asked oblivious to Mark's less pure take on things.

"H-how? Well I mean it feels good to you know...be with you." Mark muttered as his free hand tugged at the collar of his shirt bashfully.

"But why me of all people?" Jackson asked curiously.

What kind of love did someone need to be willing to go through such possible scenarios? How did Mark come to fall in love with Jackson so strongly? What did Mark even see in the cheese-loving chatterbox?

"Why?...It'd take a while to list all the reasons." Mark replied envisioning Jackson's smile. There was so much...perhaps too much as to why he loved Jackson.

"Okay then maybe just give one. A good one."

"One?...Well...you make me happy." Mark answered shyly. Talking about why they liked one another; what sort of dream was Mark living?

"Aww, that's...actually really sweet. Thank you. I hope to continue doing so too." Jackson replied feeling warmed by Mark words.

"Me too." Mark replied feeling his eyes warm and tingle. He didn't like crying but after so long he couldn't help getting watery eyed.

"Good. But now...are we certain about this living in Korean plan still? Because as though it does sound like a wonderful thing...I really need you to be on board."

"It was my idea Jacks. Of course, I'm on board." Mark replied taking Jackson's repetitive question as just a new loving concern.

"I just want you to be sure. Because I am willing to go through with it."

"If you are then so am I." Mark confirmed.

"You can back out at any time though. I won't hold it against you or anything."

"That's my line but don't worry I won't back out. I'm probably the more willing one anyways." Mark gave a soft laugh.

"If that's the truth then might I say it's still mind-boggling to me honestly. Like...I might need to buy you a trophy or something."

"Hah well, thanks."

"But if I do cross the line or do something to make you sad, mad, or pissed feel free to tell me or hit me depending on the offense." Jackson offered advice.

"I'll consider it." Mark chuckled.

"Good...well, it's not good for me or you but hey. If we're going to be living together well definitely need to make some rules."

"Before we can even make rules we'll have to find a place and before we find a place we have to save and finish our schooling." Mark pointed out.

"Three years...that's not a short time."

"No it's not but we'll be ready by then don't you think? If not financially also maturity wise too." Mark added.

"Ah that's right I'll be...twenty two geez." Jackson sighed.

"Twenty-two sounds older when you say it." Mark responded saying something similar before.

"Aha yeah guess your right. Twenty-two isn't that old. Plus you're a year older. Although you do seem younger."

"Is that an insult?" Mark asked not really taking it as an insult even if it was.

"How in the world is that an insult?"

"I don't know. I've had people insult me underhandedly." Mark spoke not really meaning to change the subject to something so depressing.

"Who? And why?" Jackson asked sounding like Mark had been victim to a horrid crime.

"Not being like the majority of society is the bulk of why." Mark admitted.

"...People really piss me off sometimes." Jackson said seriously not even able to imagine what sort of obstacles and mistreatments Mark might have gone through just being himself.

"Yeah, I can sympathize." Mark breathed a sad laugh through his nose.

It was always somewhat apparent that they still had many things to learn about each other. Mainly their past was left still hidden in a fog. Their troubles and history went unspoken for the lighter speech of getting to know each other. Kind words and compliments as the beginnings to start a friendship.

But now that they've established a strong friendship and growing trust there was much space to be filled in their new place of companionship. Their views and outlooks of things small and big; be it the preferred scent of a candle or the meaning of life itself.

Many things were left for them to share that it was also true they were just scraping the surface of getting to know each other. But that's what was so appealing about it. Being together not with just anyone but someone you love...for a lifetime. The things you love, learn, and experience during your time spent with them will be unique and irreplaceable.

"...Actually, that's another good reason to live with you." Mark continued wanting to clear the sullen mood that had overcome them.

"What?"

"You don't judge me. I know you've dated girls and being straight and all but even still you don't find me disgusting. I'm grateful."

"Mark I know you’re trying to be honest and speak from your heart and all but can you maybe not say such things so nonchalantly; it actually physically hurts me." Jackson spoke in a low tone.

"Ah, I'm being a bummer aren't I? Sorry I wasn't meaning to. It's just the fact of you actually miraculously liking me is still making my head spin." Mark replied meaning 'like' as a romantic like.

But as it was Jackson took the 'like' as simply being found pleasant his eyes.

"We're being really mushy right now but I'm okay with that if I can whack your insecurities out of this universe because you'd be really wrong to even think that I couldn't like you. You could be a bit more of a dick and I'd still like you." Jackson huffed as if it were the most obvious thing.

Mark again felt his skin burn and a tingle run up his spine with Jackson's words. He was so joyful that he wondered what he had done to deserve this smile on his face and the person who caused it. He felt if he stood up anytime soon to walk he'd very well trip on his own two feet.

"Thank you, Jacks."

For what? Loving you? He cares for you sure but in the same way as you? I'm afraid not. How much longer will you be dragged down and around I wonder? Thinking he loves you...how presumptuous and pitiful of you.

It's a shame really. You built such a beautiful castle. One of such a warm future of hope, affection, and kindness. But what you don't see is the unstable environment around you Mark. One wrong move from not just you...could lead to such a terrible ending.

Pray you don't see the underhanded lie that will come to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Just a heads up the rating may go up I'm not sure. It also interesting that I didn't start this story thinking I'd take it in this direction. But I hope you don't mind. Thanks for Reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**(*Author's POV)**

Three years. Three years pass slowly. But once the day came it felt like it went all too quickly. All the days of school, sleep, and social interaction was made and done with the good and bad. Both Jackson and Mark had experienced and gained lots over the years maturing and learning.

Jackson spent the three years honing his fencing abilities and continued to win his matches and even gaining some recognition in the fencing league. But other than studying and trying his best in his athletics he had many social obstacles.

The main issue he had was with his parents. When he told them about his plans to move out when he was twenty-two they did not like the idea. His father wished for him to stay here and pursue a professional career in fencing; even to aim for the Olympics as he had.

His mother mainly didn't want her youngest to be living so far away from their family. But the argument that had his relationship on unstable ground with his mother was dealing with the fact that Mark was not only gay but in sharing information knowing that Mark was romantically fond of Jackson as well.

It made Jackson mad to hear how his mother thought of Mark as such a threat after having treated him so well before. To her, it was fine Mark was gay but it was the fact Mark liked her son that made her very wary of him.

They could avoid it for the first two years but when the time finally came to make preparations and plans for getting a job and place over there that's when things got real tense and heated. And on top of his parent's disapproval, his friends even voiced their thoughts against it.

And only to his closest of friends Yao and Guānlín did he explain further. Yao ended up teasing him the entire time that he was really moving because he actually liked Mark back. Whereas Guānlín was understanding Mei his sister was nowhere near happy about it.

But in the case of Mark, it was a happier albeit a bit sad. His family was thrilled to hear about his newfound love in a family friend. And seeing Mark so focused and thrilled about achieving his goal had the Tuan's supporting him all the way.

Mark's main issues were mainly schooling and the occasional pushy confession who he'd have to calmly reject. But again as the time came to get the place and job Mark and Jackson were in much more communication; as through the years apart they had only been sending texts.

But when the time came to finally pack their things they'd take and head off they both received rather different send-offs.

Jackson's was filled with whispers of 'you can still change your mind' and 'I'll hope to see you back sooner than not'. Even the scene of both his mother and Mei who insisted on coming ended up in tears.

It rocked his resolve a bit to see everyone so sad to see him go. But in remembering the hard time they gave him and what the near future held for him had him steeled himself as he left with confidence.

Mark though was sent off with tears but happy faces. They had plenty of advice and tips on what to buy for their apartment or how couple life will be and how to act. Though they did trust Mark to be smart about things they still wished to send him off with everything he needed even if being one hundred percent ready was impossible.

And of course, their flights weren't at the same time so it was Jackson who'd arrive first. He was welcomed by just Jinyoung as everyone else was working or at school. Jinyoung was the one to get the day off work to welcome and help Jackson get settled.

It'd be a long day but it was all worth it in the end and seeing old faces again.

"Jinyoung!" Jackson called out as he dragged and carried three large suitcases.

Jinyoung turned to see Jackson heading his way. Three years seemed to do something to Jackson. The most obvious was the physical changes. The Jackson that was once a teen was now a young adult. He was more built mostly due to his athletic occupation.

He wore more grown but fashionable clothes although they still consisted of mainly black. Also the way his face seemed to look more tired but mature as he sported a more prominent shadow of facial hair.

"Jackson hey!" Jinyoung gave a wide smile glad to see his friend again. Both came together for a brief hug.

"Geez I feel like it's been forever." Jackson grinned.

"If three years is forever then I'm sure it has been."

"Yeah yeah, it's good to see you though...I expected more people. Is everyone busy?" Jackson asked as Jinyoung took a bag from his hands.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Jaebum is working and the other kids are still in school." Jinyoung chuckled as they began heading out of the airport.

"Ahh, Youngjae BamBam and Yugyeom, right? How's that been?"

"Oh it's...well frankly it's been more of a stress than not. I mean me and JB have graduated so we understand but the whines and troubles that the three of them spout have me thinking I'm their actual mother." Jinyoung sighed.

"Haha sounds like them. And how's work been? You're an editor right?" Jackson asked curiously how his friends have been doing.

"Yep. It's all a learning process. And what about you? You being a PE teacher was a bit surprising."

"How so? Don't I look like a PE teacher?" Jackson asked gesturing to himself.

"Well, I suppose you look the part."

"I'm going to imagine you are just saying that as a compliment." Jackson eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Of course it seems over the years you've built your body I'd assume you'd built this muscle too." Jinyoung replied poking Jackson's head.

"...You may have gotten taller and a nicer hairdo but you're still the same old Jinyoung." Jackson sighed as they spotted a cab to load into.

"Thanks." Jinyoung replied before telling their driver the apartment address.

And once they had loaded the bags inside they buckled themselves and were off to the new apartment. The ride there was filled with more conversation to catch up. They spoke about things from Youngjae's last year in college to BamBam's memorable eighteenth birthday.

After the drive and as they finally arrived they were both eager to see the place so hurried to lug up Jackson's luggage to the right place.

"Say this building looks rather new." Jinyoung commented as Jackson went to open the door.

"Yeah, it is. It's not even six years old." Jackson replied as he unlocked and opened the door revealing the empty apartment.

"Wahh it looks nice in here. I think it might be larger than ours." Jinyoung said as they both stepped inside taking off their shoes and letting the door close.

"Ours? You and JB are still rooming together?" Jackson paused to glance back Jinyoung.

"Yeah. Why?" Jinyoung replied tugging the suitcase passed Jackson.

"Oh well, I guess I thought you'd both get your own places after you graduated." Jackson clarified his question.

"In in all fairness, we did talk about moving out alone but...we kind of realized living alone was rather...well, lonely." Jinyoung spoke honestly as he then turned away to look about the apartment more.

"Aw, that's sweet." Jackson teased.

"Hey you're one to talk. Are we not standing in the apartment that you will be sharing with Mark hyung?" Jinyoung shot back.

"...Yeah well, it's a bit different." Jackson mumbled.

"Hah yeah, I'd say it is too. I'm still honestly rather surprised you both stuck with it the entire three years not having a change of heart. I was sure something could've gone wrong on you're side at least."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I would be more likely to back out of our plans?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"Precisely. But it's questionable how much planning you did...the place looks really empty." Jinyoung spoke seeing as they had no couch, tables, or chairs in sight.

"Oh well, Mark thought it'd be best if we decided on some of the furniture together. You know so we both find something we like."

"Aww, how sweet." Jinyoung mimicked.

"Thanks." Jackson smiled trying not to let the other tease him so easily.

"You're welcome." Jinyoung smiled back not one to lose.

Jackson shook his head as he led the way to the bedrooms. There were two good sized bedrooms and a decent sized bathroom. They had enough space for two people and without all the furniture it seemed even larger but less lived in.

"Huh funny I thought there was another window here...or was that the other room?" Jackson mumbled to himself as he entered the first room.

"You're asking about where the window is but may I ask where your bed is? Or perhaps did you plan to choose the bed together too?" Jinyoung asked with a sly grin.

"Ha ha very funny. No, we have separate rooms. And we did think that trying out the bed before buying it would be a good idea. So we might be out of a bed for a little while. Hopefully, we can get them sooner than later though." Jackson answered as he moved about to finally set his things down.

"So what then? Are you just gonna sleep on the floor?" Jinyoung raised a brow.

"Well yeah, but I couldn't bring a big old sleeping bag so I just had to bring some blankets and a small pillow." Jackson replied pointing to the bad which held his sleeping supplies.

"We could lend you some more blankets if you need." Jinyoung offered.

"Really? Thanks the more the better." Jackson patted Jinyoung's shoulder before passing him by to scope out the bathroom and the other bedroom.

"Say, Jackson, where exactly do you plan to eat and sit? On the floor too? You guys are really starting fresh." Jinyoung said as he went to the kitchen.

"Uhh yeah. We're going to have to go on a shopping spree tomorrow." Jackson replied coming out from what was to be Mark's bedroom.

"I'll say...you have the money right?" Jinyoung asked worrying about his friend's well-being.

"Of course. We've both been saving up like crazy. Plus we start work soon too." Jackson answered moving to the empty living room.

"Sounds like you two have a lot ahead of you." Jinyoung crossed his arms.

"No doubt." Jackson replied wanting to sit down but had to settle with sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Speaking of which. Mark's flight should be here this evening right?" Jinyoung asked sitting across from the other.

"Yeah, that's what he texted me." Jackson nodded raking a hand through his hair.

"I bet he'll be so happy to see you again." Jinyoung gave a small smile.

This entire time Jinyoung was oblivious to how things exactly went down with that phone call with Jackson and Mark three years ago. As things worked out and even escalated to even moving in with each other he was left believing his little scheme worked.

"You think so?"

"Well yeah, he likes you after all." Jinyoung stated.

"...You think he still likes me after all this time? I mean...I don't know I felt it would've faded some over the years." Jackson asked in a low tone.

"Even with the distance and time I highly doubt his feelings have changed." Jinyoung spoke seriously thinking Jackson was feeling insecure.

"You think so?" Jackson asked again looking troubled.

Over the years he had not a single stable relationship as he was so busy juggling school, fencing, and work. But as a healthy young man with charming good looks, he had little trouble finding a willing girly for a one night stand.

But even with all the time he had to himself in his heterosexual lifestyle he couldn't stop and give much reason as to why exactly he held such a soft spot in his heart for Mark. It was now an even more present concern  he held for Mark who Jinyoung insisted still liked him.

"I do." Jinyoung nodded firmly.

"If you're so sure then how am I supposed to go about dating and do that stuff...you know what I mean. Because I've never been in this sort of situation."

"Uhh...well that's a bit private but I'm sure if you just have a heart to heart with Mark he'll have more answers then I would. You just can't be shy about it you know."

"Not be shy? Well, I don't want to hurt him." Jackson frowned thinking Jinyoung was telling him to be open with his dating girls.

"Hurt him? Dear god, what sort of things are going on in your head?" Jinyoung questioned having the same misunderstanding as Mark had once before.

"Huh? What are you saying? I don't want to hurt his feelings." Jackson spoke enunciating better this time.

"Oh- Why would you hurt his feeling by going out on dates and stuff? I mean just don't do anything stupid or careless and you'll be fine." Jinyoung responded.

"You're contradicting your words and not making any sense." Jackson replied with a puzzled face.

"How am I not making sense? I think all this time your brain was eating donuts behind your back."

**\---**

After more conversation and some resting, evening approached and everyone done with school and work was ready to meet up at the airport to greet Mark. Making sure they wouldn't be late they left a little early but ended up getting there just before the others.

And in waiting for Mark's plane to land JB, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae all warmly greeted Jackson.

"Since when did everyone get so tall?" Jackson asked as BamBam stood almost equal to his height.

"You grew too hyung. Just sideways." BamBam responded with a grin. At this Youngjae and Yugyeom bit back a laugh.

"Wh- you may have grown taller but you still haven't grown up." Jackson responded holding back the want to whack his young friend.

BamBam just laughed out loud not taking Jackson's words as anything serious.

"Of course they haven't. Hell would freeze over first." Jinyoung spoke eyeing Yugyeom as well.

"Aw, why pick on me too?" Yugyeom complained.

"Because-"

"Oh my god it's Jiho!" Youngjae suddenly whispered yelled moving behind his friends more as he spotted Jiho from afar entering the airport.

And like a group of meerkats everybody's heads turned to where Youngjae was looking and subtly pointing. Low and behold it was none other than Kang Jiho himself carrying what looked to be a present dressed nicely heading their way. It wasn't hard to guess why he was here.

"For fu-" Jackson muttered but was cut off.

"Shh!" Jinyoung shushed him as Jiho was drawing near having already noticed the gang beforehand.

Jiho had also gotten a bit taller too. He wore a button up shirt, some cuffed blue jeans, and some slick brown dress shoes. And with his groomed look Jiho who had been quite handsome before only grew more refined as his face looked sharper but still ever warm.

"Evening." Jiho greeted them as he got close enough. They both would be waiting around the same area for Mark to appear.

"Hello." The gang greeted the older as he moved to stand just a bit away from them.

And in now an awkward silence they stood and waited. The obvious anticipation was there wondering how things will play out when they'll inevitably be brought to all greet Mark. The most bothered of them were, of course, Jiho and Jackson.

"How is he here??" Jackson whispered asking JB.

"They're friends. They must've been in contact." JB whispered back.

Jackson asked no more as his jaw was clenched tight. It could still be questioned why he was still holding a dislike of Jiho, but at the moment with the history they held no one really did much to fix it. The unfortunate thing was that no one was ignorant of feelings that were shared so there was a new bitterness.

Waiting there was even more unnerving as it was like a countdown. But with the hushed conversation between the gang and cordial silence from Jiho time passed even quicker when they saw lots of people coming out near where they were waiting.

"Is this his flight?" Youngjae asked also excited.

"I think so. His flight was supposed to land a little while ago. So he must be getting his bags." Jinyoung replied.

"I should've shaved." Jackson mumbled to himself as he felt his stubble peeping through his skin.

With Jiho just beside them, he couldn't help notice how nicely he was dressed unlike himself who had just changed into a different T-shirt.

But knowing it was too late he refocused on searching for Mark's familiar face. Jackson's heart was actually speeding up with each person who popped out from around the corner.

And sure enough a familiar figured came about tugging along two large suitcases. Wearing a black long sleeve and some blue jeans he walked out with a smile and scanning eyes. Jinyoung stepped forward to wave the older down also wearing a smile at just seeing him from a distance.

"Mark hyung over here!" Jinyoung called out catching Mark's eyes.

Mark was always a beauty but after not seeing each other so long everything seemed to be so much newer in their minds. Mark somehow managed to hold onto his youth so amazingly that it seemed he hadn't changed but at the same time he looked so much more stunning.

"Jinyoung! Everyone!" Mark replied biting his lips before letting his mouth split into a brilliant smile while everyone said hello and waved at him.

Mark had sprinted towards his friends so happy to see all their faces again. And unable to help it he looked over their faces only to spot who he was looking for. Jackson and he made eye contact and no one said anything to ruin the reunion.

Even Jiho who was behind them stood and waited patiently for his turn to say hello once again. Although he couldn't quite hold his gaze on the two for very long.

"Jackson." Mark spoke feeling his fingers itch to touch the other.

With little hesitance Mark let go of his suitcases not caring if they fell over; both him and Jackson understanding what each other wanted to do rose their arms simultaneously to hug the life out of one another.

Mark tightly wrapped his arms around Jackson's torso as he placed his cheek on his shoulder letting the reality of the moment sink in. Jackson replied to the loving greeting with equal strength hooking his chin on the crook of Mark's neck.

Jackson could say and do a lot of things but no one could deny how much joy was spread on his face at that moment. His heart working alone did little flips at seeing his old beloved friend again. During the long hug, he heard Mark sniffle.

In feeling how choked up Mark was getting Jackson realized that Jinyoung was probably right when he said Mark still liked him. It troubled him so. It was striking his heart thinking how much the older cared.

Especially when they let go of each other and Mark's glossy eyes stared back at him. Jackson kept on wondering...how is it Mark could look at him with so much love in his eyes?

"Jacks I've missed you." Mark breathed out still wearing a bright smile completely elated to finally be reunited.

How could he return it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I hope it was decent enough as it has been a little while. Thanks for Reading!


	37. Chapter 37

**(*Author's POV)**

"Missed you too Mark." Jackson replied with a warm smile.

Mark just gave a short giddy chuckle as he then went about saying hello to the rest of the gang. Hugs and short greetings were spread out through the familiar faces.

It was such a wonderful moment of a reunion but Jackson couldn't enjoy it completely as a certain somebody was still waiting just behind them.

And it didn't take Mark very long after saying hello to his friends to notice Jiho leaning on the stiff chair nearby.

"Jiho...!" Mark perked up at seeing another old friend.

Jiho at hearing his name straightened his posture and turned to see Mark walking up to him.

"Mark hey." Jiho responded letting a sentimental look appear on his face.

"You made it." Mark spoke with a grateful smile.

"Yep. Worked my butt off to get here on time. Took a shower and everything." Jiho responded gesturing to himself with a chuckle.

"You didn't need to but thank you." Mark tipped his head in appreciation.

"Of course. I wouldn't allow anything less for you." Jiho said glancing at the gang behind Mark observing everything.

Their faces told of a caution some stiff and curious others hardened and disapproving. It was an infuriating feeling to see them look at him as though he was some sort of outsider. Jiho had been Marks friend longer than any of them. And yet there they were standing their ground with a confidence.

Their conference lay in the young man who was sending Jiho the dirtiest look. It made his jaw clench and blood boil to know there was not just a line but a picket fence between him and Mark. It wasn't new news that Mark and Jackson had a thing going on.

It was made so very clear when Mark told him how they confessed and were going to save money for a place together. It pained him to hear these exciting updates from Mark. But Jiho knew better than to scheme or pout. That was no way to stay in anyones' good graces.

"Aha well, thanks."

"Oh and before I go here...it's just some random things I wanted to gift you." Jiho spoke holding up a large present bag with some thin white paper peeping from the top hiding what was inside.

"Oh wow thank you! But you don't plan to join us?" Mark asked taking the present handed to him.

"Ah, I'm afraid I have things to get to. Work follows me back home." Jiho gave a sad smile knowing he'd liked to pull an all-nighter if he could spend some more time with Mark.

"Ahh I understand and I'm sorry if this trip here threw you off schedule." Mark bit his lip a bit.

"...No no, it won't. Thanks for the concern though." Jiho shook his head softly.

"Always. But we'll have to hang out again to catch up properly." Mark smiled giving two thumbs up.

"I'd like that...uh aha I guess I should be going. It was so good to see you again Mark." Jiho spoke unevenly as he felt the pressure to leave but also the longing to stay.

"You too Jiho. We'll have to make plans soon." Mark nodded.

And as it was evident Jiho was leaving the others were coming in closer as though they'd absorb Mark back into their group and away from him.

It made him stop in responding as though this was one of the very few times he could have Mark's time alone like this. If you could consider this 'alone'.

You could say he acted on impulse. But it was at least true that he gave into a small desire as he lifted his arms up towards his longtime friend.

"Would it be too much to ask for a hug goodbye?" Jiho asked sounding calm but inside he still felt the fear of being rejected.

"Of course." Mark grinned and moved in and wrapped his arms around Jiho giving his friend a hug.

Durning the short hug Jiho looked up at the others who stood near giving him various looks. But he was confident in that this much was fine. Mark may love Jackson but that didn't mean he'd have to stop caring about Mark and Mark about Jiho. They were friends still after all.

Even if the label 'friend' stung it was better than nothing for him. Jiho wouldn't give up. He's been building this affection for his friend since middle school there was no way it'd disappear so easily. So long as he could keep Mark's smiling face in his life he figured things wouldn't be so bad.

"Well...see you later then." Jiho said pulling away and stepping back to turn to leave.

"Bye see you." Mark responded as Jiho left giving him a smile.

Mark was not blind and could see the sullen hue in Jiho's eyes. The way he held himself back at even the smallest contact towards him. The disappointment hid behind his charming smile. It made Mark feel so funny. Was it because he knew why?

Jiho walking away not looking back felt as though his body was on autopilot leading himself to his car. Opening the drivers side and slipping in and slamming the door he stared at the steering wheel in a daze.

"How is he so beautiful?" Jiho mumbled to himself picturing Mark's smiling face.

The night was dark and did well to hide what could be seen with the eye but it did little to muffle the ramblings of a hurting soul confiding to only himself.

**\---**

As Jiho had entered his car Mark and the others had been talking and moving to get a couple cabs to head to the apartment. It took a bit but they finally managed to find them.

"Okay, who goes with who?" JB asked as they had just loaded Mark's  things and were standing in front of the vehicles.

"Go with them. They need an adult." Jinyoung said gesturing to BamBam and Yugyeom.

"Us? Why? Youngjae's an adult." BamBam replied quickly.

"Not when he's with you two. You're a bad influence even on your hyungs." Jinyoung gave them a disapproving look.

"Ahh hyung I'm not so gullible." Youngjae protested.

"Sure you aren't, now come on the drivers are waiting. Let's go." JB spoke up as he corralled the youngest three to their cab.

"Those kids." Jinyoung sighed before turning around seeing that Mark and Jackson had already gotten in the car.

Opening the door he saw Jackson was turned towards Mark talking quietly. It was cute and all but there was something wrong with the picture.

Jackson despite being the broader of the three was sitting comfortably in the middle. Jinyoung was going to say something but resigned so long as it wasn't him. Closing the door and after buckling they were off.

"Hey, Mark I didn't know you were in contact with Jiho still." Jinyoung spoke noticing how Jackson was eyeing the present the older held.

One might call Jinyoung an instigator be it for the better or worse but for him, it ranged from just for laughs to airing out the unspoken. Not particularly worried about how it would make him seem as he held a salty cookie persona already.

"Oh yeah remember when you took his phone? Well since then we've been communicating again." Mark replied smiling at the memory.

It was an easy memory for him to recall now; it was something of needless stress and silly convincing as it had led to what he thought he now had.

"Ahh, I see. Well, it seems he's still fond of you." Jinyoung said not minding Jackson who was in between them.

"...I kind of sensed that too. If you think I should, I'll return the gift." Mark spoke slowly as he looked at the gift then at Jackson.

"Huh? Well I mean it's really up to you. It's your gift but I mean if you feel like you'd be leading him to believe that there could be something more by taking the gift then sure. And if he isn't happy about that then well tough. Like I don't know what's inside the thing but if it's expensive he shouldn't figure he could buy your love. That would be all kinds of messed up and I'm not remotely okay with that. But you know I don't wanna sound pushy though so it's still up to you." Jackson replied going from surprised to slightly venting.

The rant had Jinyoung grinning as he'd read between the lines and saw Mark reaction. To them, this was Jackson's way of expressing his love and concerns about Markb and perhaps even jealousy.

It was heartwarming. Jackson was could be so kind it was to easy to take his attention as something more. Especially since he held such a soft spot for Mark.

"Oh okay." Mark replied biting back a wide grin and tipping himself closer to Jackson.

"Sounds like someone's a little jealous." Jinyoung said in a light voice.

"Me? How?" Jackson turned to face Jinyoung with wide eyes.

"Aww denial. Isn't this sweet? Jinyoung spoke and asked Mark with a knowing grin.

Mark just quietly laughed in response.

"Yah don't make things awkward between us." Jackson spoke exaggerating his seriousness.

Jackson was worried about how Jinyoung's joking could toy with Mark's feelings for him. He had no intentions to stop being friendly with Mark but something was holding him back. It was an over-cautious awareness of Mark and his affection.

"I'm not. It's just you." Jinyoung crossed his arms.

"Me-...?" Jackson repeated as he glanced at Mark who was indeed undeterred and even cheerful.

"Yeah, you. There's no need to be so worried. Right, Mark?" Jinyoung asked leaning forwards to face the older.

"No of course not." Mark agreed smiling softly leaning against Jackson's side.

Jackson opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it giving out a sigh as he leaned back. It was so confusing to him. Its like they were assuring him that he needn't worry about making things weird but the way they talk and act at times made it seem otherwise.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act but the way Mark was so much more comfortable around him it was hard to point these things out. Jackson wondered if this concern was like Jinyoung said and only resided with him.

Should he just not worry? It didn't seem like a wise thing to do. He felt like he was in a corner. The complacent and kind responses from Mark conflicted the promises that everything was platonic. The weight of Mark leaning on him gave him a false sense of security.

It was nice. Mark felt nice but...was that okay? Was it okay to get so close? Did it really not bother the other? He wanted answers but thought maybe it could wait. Everybody seemed to be at peace so why stir things up so soon?

If you'd like to extend the calm then sure.

**\---**

After the ride, they had finally arrived at the apartment building where JB and the others had arrived first. Getting Mark's bags they all went up to Mark and Jackson's new apartment to see it. Everybody was eager to see the place.

And once they all arrived at the correct door Yugyeom and BamBam added some not so suspenseful drumroll noises as Jackson opened the door.

"Ohh wow it's empty." BamBam spoke first as they all entered one by one.

"Yeah, we still have to get most all of the furniture." Jackson replied as he tugged along one of Mark's bags setting it in the living room.

"You really don't have anything?" Yugyeom asked as he BamBam began snooping around.

"Let's just say a robber would be sorely disappointed in stopping by here." Jackson replied as he watched his friends scope out the place.

"You don't even have food." JB spoke opening up the fridge that had yet to be plugged in.

"They'll have to order." Jinyoung sighed answering for his friend.

"Yeah. I would offer our hospitality but I'm afraid we don't have any to offer." Jackson chuckled gesturing to lack of most everything to have a proper dinner.

"No, it's fine. I don't think we'd be able to stay long since it's a weekday and stuff." JB replied moving out from the kitchen.

"Ah, that's true. You're both working tomorrow then?" Jackson asked ignoring the sounds of laughter coming from the bathroom.

"Yep. New to the scene were being trained more than anything." JB nodded.

"True. I'm sure the same will happen to me and Mark when we start our first day of work too." Jackson glanced at Mark who was coming back from his room where he took his bags.

"Hm?" Mark responded unsure if he was supposed to reply having not heard what was being said by the three.

"No nothing just talking about work." Jackson cleared up.

"Oh yes. I must thank you guys for getting off work and welcoming us." Mark tipped his head in appreciation.

"You're talking like a stranger. Of course, we'd be there for y-." JB spoke moving to pat Mark's shoulder.

"Hey, Jackson how do you lock the bathroom door?" BamBam came out from the hall and asked.

The eldest four having been interrupted looked at BamBam simultaneously.

"Not sure. I haven't tried to lock it yet." Jackson replied and BamBam just gave an understanding nod in response.

"The rooms are roomy." Youngjae spoke as the three younger all came out to the living room too.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Yugyeom nodded.

"Glad we all agree. But it's getting late and I do think you three have school work to attend to still right?" Jinyoung spoke.

"Yeah, I do need to get to bed early." Youngjae replied but earned a scowl from BamBam.

"See? We should go and let Mark and Jackson get settled. And I think it'd be easier without you two snooping around."

"Youngjae was snooping too." Yugyeom pointed out.

"No. I was just looking around." Youngjae shook his head.

"Same thing!" BamBam argued.

"Okay enough you three. You can argue some other time." JB spoke up waving them to move towards the door.

"Fine but Jackson hyung you have to have us over once you get more stuff in here yeah?" BamBam asked as the five of them moved towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah." Jackson replied shaking his head lightly.

"Dude you sounded like a sponger." Yugyeom muttered to BamBam.

"It's not like that I'm just being honest. That's what we friends do." BamBam defended as he was first to get his slip-on shoes on.

"You're reasoning is weird." Yugyeom replied as they all started to move out the door.

"You're weird." BamBam shot back.

"You look weird."

"You smell weird."

"You breathe weird."

"The hell does that mean?" BamBam voice grew soft as they both bickered going further away. Youngjae's laughing behind them was still audible for a little while longer though.

"Sorry about them." JB apologized mainly to Mark as he and Jinyoung were the last to leave.

"No, it's fine." Mark gave an understanding smile seeing as how difficult those younger ones were not quite acting their age.

"Yeah, hopefully, they won't be as big as a bother as I think they will. Feel free to scold them hyung." Jinyoung said.

"Okay." Mark nodded with a light chuckle.

"Enjoy your new place. And once you guys are free maybe you can come over to our place to visit." JB offered as he and Jinyoung were slowly moving away.

"We will. Probably sooner than not too." Jackson responded grinning.

"Okay see you later."

"Bye." They both waved turning to leave.

And just like that after the last goodbye they shut the door and were finally alone in their place together for the first time.

"...Boy am I tired." Jackson was the first to speak as he slouched and dragged his feet back into the empty living room.

"Shouldn't we unpack?" Mark asked following the younger watching him collapse onto the floor.

"No, let's sleep. We can unpack tomorrow." Jackson replied throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Okay, but we still need to get the blankets to sleep on and also wash-"

"Shhhhh...sleep. Wash tomorrow we can do all that. So sleep." Jackson grumbled.

"Well okay just stay there I'll go get some blankets at least." Mark chuckled at Jackson's lack of energy as he went to open one of his suitcases that had his blankets.

Grabbing the only two he had he also brought his neck pillow and a pulled out a sweater and then proceeded to go back to the living room where Jackson was now on his side without his shirt on; only wearing an undershirt he used his shirt to block out the light.

Mark stopped in his tracks looking away and trying to seem unfazed. It was hard for him to hold himself back but he knew Jackson was new to the male on male relationship and had to move slow.

But despite the slow relationship Mark still felt a huge deal of relief and amazement that he now just simply has the chance to be together with Jackson.

"Here I brought these two and a pillow." Mark spoke refocusing himself to get ready for bed.

"Mm." Jackson responded as Mark spread one of the blankets over him.

"Also here's a pillow." Mark spoke placing his neck pillow on Jackson's chest.

"Mm." Jackson hummed as he took the pillow and placed it under his head.

Mark didn't reply as he placed the other blanket and sweater down and moved away tuning off the light in the living room but leaving the kitchen light on so he could see.

He moved to his room and dug through his toiletries to get his toothbrush and toothpaste to quickly clean his teeth before joining Jackson to sleep.

They may have had separate rooms but with the lack of beds, there wasn't any need to sleep by themselves. It'd be warmer together too. It was a tickling thought to be able to sleep beside someone you loved.

So Mark hurried and finished brushing his teeth and decided to change at least his shirt before moving to turn off the lights and head back into the living room.

Unfolding his blanket and getting on the floor he hadn't noticed how tired he was until he actually laid down. The ground was hard but tolerable as he remembered where and who he was with. Jackson was quiet seemingly near deep sleep.

The apartment was dark but with how close Mark was he was able to hear breathing and see some of Jackson's features. Jackson had grown even more handsome in the three years and it made Mark unable to stop admiring him. It still baffled him that he was finally here and beside him.

Mark shuffled trying to find a comfortable position as he laid on his side; he took the sweater and used it as a pillow curling up next to Jackson resting his forehead on the other's shoulder. The air was warmer but and pleasant breathing next to him.

To Mark, Jackson was his future and source of joy and output of affection. Biting his lip he was so content with taking in the moment thinking one day when they were old they'd both look back on days like these as their humble start of their life together.

It was quite sappy but Mark couldn't help it. Breathing a soft laugh through his nose at his embarrassing thoughts he shut his eyes fully and brought up a hand to rest against Jackson's bicep. Taking a deep breath Mark whispered...

"Goodnight."

Jackson had dozed off but was reawaken when Mark came to lay beside him. The feeling of him lay so near and as his smaller head pressed against his shoulder wouldn't let him so easily go back to sleep. Hearing the other wish him a goodnight he considered responding but didn't choosing to act as though he was indeed asleep.

Stay silent and prolong whatever this was. Let it go on. Save the topic for another day. Ignore what could be something more than he thought it was. Avoid the need to call these actions out. Let it grow thinking you had planted an alstroemeria but have it be a rose.

Why? Nescient fool you figure you should yet you don't. You question but don't investigate. You worry but don't mind. Can't you see the signs? Are they too far or do you need glasses? What sort of lie blinds you?

Don't you know that such a thing will bind you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Things are slow going hope that isn't too annoying. I'm trying not to let things get uninteresting. Thanks for Reading!


	38. Chapter 38

**(*Author's POV)**

He imagined it before several times. Laying on the floor once again beside him. The sun was their alarm clock peering in through the window. And there less than an arms length away his special someone would be still sleeping soundly.

It's happened before. Fleeting moments of their time spent together played on loop whenever he thought of him. Even when he sleeps scenarios of romance and sweet moments were created and made only in his mind. It happened even if he didn't always remember them when he woke up.

No one would ever be able to say or notice how much it grew to bother him as time passed. The separation but open communication was like talking through a fence. He was grateful. He was grateful to be close and able to still be in his life.

But when the time closed in on the day of the reunion it was something of joy and dread. He felt increasingly angry and frustrated with himself. To be so infatuated with someone he knew he couldn't have was eating at him. But now that his special someone was finally here in Korea it was only worse.

His heart wanted to talk and visit with him to see his smiling face and hear his voice but his mind knew Jackson would be lingering somewhere not too far. Jackson was the other man in his life. The one who he couldn't beat. The one he could not top in Mark's heart.

It was almost guilt-inducing whenever he pictured him in his mind. He remembered going with his grandmother to church many times before. And the teachings of not only how homosexuality was wrong but also the ways of the mind and heart that might be tempted to act on something as simple as a reoccurring thought.

He didn't want to fall. He didn't want to stoop so low. He was increasingly wanting to clear his heart of longing feelings. He wanted to somehow will his mind to stop looking at Mark with ardor in his eyes.

But he was so weak. For all the strength he held in controlling and exerting himself he found himself at a loss when it came to his special one. He couldn't find the power to stop himself when it came to caring for him. Yet there was such a moral barrier between them both. It held him stiff in his place as a friend.

He wanted to do the right thing. But the right thing hurt. Being good never felt so bad. He needed to hold the reigns on not letting his desires control him. It was easy enough to wake and go to work as an obligation and distraction.

But when he returned home he often wondered what Mark was doing at that moment. Was he just as tired? Was he eating or relaxing? Or perhaps was he enjoying his highest joy of being close to his beloved one? Were they having a simple conversation or were they using their mouths in a different way?

Jiho often grew upset with himself for torturing himself with such curiosities. Scratching and slapping himself were often accompanied with hushed grunts and curses to snap him out of it. As though he could physically remove the thoughts from his mind.

That would only work for so long as he began to think of what couldn't be instead of what could be. Mark could be eating dinner across from Jackson sharing stories of their days work. Mark could be cuddled beside Jackson falling asleep tired.

Mark could be doing these things. But Mark couldn't be in his place joking back and forth with him as he'd cook up a warm meal for them both. Mark couldn't be wrapped around them as they lay pressed together enjoying the moments before sleep.

But at the end of the day what could and couldn't be didn't matter because he didn't have what Jackson had. He didn't have Mark's heart. And that's what matters in the end. In the end, if you lost everything of material value, to have someone's love was something so you can't put a price on.

It was startling to think of how much he craved for that same love. It made him wonder if what was feeling was even healthy. How much he'd give up and toss aside at the chance to be more than friends. How reckless that this could make a person.

How Mark was the same way...but not for him.

Jiho often felt helpless in that sense. How he could only be happy for Mark's happiness. How he was glad at least one of them got the someone they wanted. And how that someone best love him back with everything they have.

Should Jiho find out Jackson doesn't feel the same for him with equal or more love or worse yet break his heart the younger might just find himself in the same amount of pain he caused Mark. Jiho just wouldn't have it.

He held poor faith in Jackson but if the younger could maintain Mark's happiness then Jiho had no choice but to watch on from behind and afar. He would do so as his friend. As someone who deeply cares for him. He'd do all this because it was for someone special.

**\---**

Living his dream Jackson stirred awake. It was much too early as the sun was barely greeting their horizon. His eyesight was slow coming as he remembered where he was. Immediately after moving his body to sit up he recognized an arm not his own on his chest.

Looking to his right Mark was still quietly resting his cheek against his shoulder. He felt the older's other arm loosely wrapped around his arm as well.

Jackson took a silent moment to just observe Mark as he slept on. This situation was much too domestic and he knew if any of his other friends saw this they'd tease him.

Deciding there really wasn't any way to get up without moving the other Jackson did a little shimmy to wake him. Mark in reaction jerked his head back blearily.

He gave a sleepy inhale as he took his arm off Jackson's chest to rub his eyes but his other arm hooked under the younger's armpit to join wiping the tired from his face.

Jackson watched him with a small smile unable to help but acknowledge the cute action of his hyung. He then tried to sit up but with the way Mark had hooked their arms with him it took them both into a sitting slouched position.

"Hey, can I have my arm back?" Jackson asked gently tugging their arms.

"Where are you going?" Mark mumbled as he released the younger.

"I...don't know." Jackson replied not really sure why he was trying to get up. So he collapsed back onto the floor.

Mark didn't reply as he shifted his angle and them followed suit in laying but this time used Jackson's torso as a pillow. Jackson gave a small grunt at the new weight on him.

"I'm not a pillow." Jackson spoke glancing at Mark's head.

"Mm." Mark responded as he tugged his blanket back over his shoulders.

They each only had but one blanket but there was such a warmth about them. Mark felt so content to just lay there; it was like a dream really. He wasn't sure if this was actually real. It seemed too lovely to believe that a moment like this could exist outside of his imagination.

"Hey...shouldn't we go out today? We need stuff. Lots of stuff." Jackson said hoping Mark wouldn't fall asleep again.

"Yeah, we should." Mark replied not moving.

"...What should we get first? A table? Maybe some chairs?" Jackson asked.

"Supplies. We need lots of different stuff before the furniture." Mark answered having been given more advice and lectures about what he'd need from his sisters then he could count.

"Okay. We also need food. Food is important." Jackson stated feeling rather hungry at the moment.

"Groceries and toilet paper." Mark shifted.

"We really do need beds though. The floor is not nice on the body. So we should at least put in the orders for some of the furniture."

"A vacuum cleaner and broom." Mark spoke.

"And it's not even just the bed frame it's also the mattress we need. Also a dresser. We can't even unpack if we have nowhere to put our clothes." Jackson continued.

"Hangers and towels."

"I mean we need to at least get an air mattress. I'm sure we'll use it later on if not when someone needs to stay over or just want to sleepover you know?"

"Dishes and trashcans."

"Not to even mention the couch. A bed is nice and all but I think we need to order the couch today. We have nowhere to sit. Should they just be wooden or have some cushion to them?" Jackson pondered.

"Flashlights and first aid kit." Mark muttered.

"We have that connected bar area we could use instead of a table. We just need tall enough chairs- Hey are you listening?" Jackson questioned turning his gaze down to the now more awake Mark still on him.

"...Hm?" Mark shifted his eyes up to look back at him.

"I'm talking about what we should get. I think we should just start with chairs and order the rest. Well, then again I'm not sure how we'll get them here. Do you think a taxi would let us take three chairs in their car? Or do they deliver? I'd like to think we're not just doing IKEA. I mean unless we have to then that's fine." Jackson spoke as he thought.

"Yeah." Mark responded sitting up and turning himself to face Jackson who was still laying down with much on his mind.

"Why just 'yeah' I thought we were in this together. I'll need your input too." Jackson said placing the back of his hand on Mark's thigh.

"I know." Mark nodded placing his hand on Jackson's holding it.

It shouldn't feel this nice. The soft slim fingers in between his. The warm palm and gentle but tight grasp of his hand. Mark holding his hand was much too soothing. It calmed and reassured him. And it wasn't just any hand because it was this certain hand that held so much more.

"...Your hand is nice to hold." Jackson spoke his mind not abandoning is honest personality.

And for a split moment after uttering those words that fell out so naturally, he wondered if he should have said them at all. That maybe he should be careful with what he says.

But in seeing the way Mark turned shy and glowed with happiness he remembered why it was so nice saying these things to him. He shouldn't do it but that didn't stop him.

"Yours too." Mark replied squeezing the younger's hand.

"Thanks." Jackson grinned sitting up as he took Mark's hand placing a short kiss on it before taking his hand away to stand up fully.

He wasn't sure why he did it but he kind of just felt it could be done. Perhaps it was merely to get yet another reaction out of Mark. But if that was the case wouldn't that be rather cruel since he knew Mark liked him? To play and toy with him so? Was it truly just for the heck of it?

It was still up in the air for Jackson but for Mark, it was simply an affectionate start to their first morning living together. The giddy mood let Mark move about to quickly get ready for the day. Both of them changing and deciding how their day should go.

First, they'd go out to get a quick breakfast. After they make a series of different stops at a varying amount of stores finding all the supplies they'd readily need. They went to get essentials from groceries to towels and often returned back with multiple bags hanging on each arm.

And as it would be with any two people they both came to many compromises from which dish soap cleaned better to the effectiveness of different toilet plungers.

It was quite the learning experience for them both. And more often than not Mark found himself laughing at Jackson's wild reasoning as to why his suggested option was better.

They had made two trips before the third one which would prove to be their last, ending their shopping spree. They had gotten all they deemed needed to properly live in their new place and also put in orders for a couch and a number of different chairs. So by the time they came back home with their last load of items bought the sun was near setting.

Jackson was the one to struggle in getting the door open as Mark stood behind him feeling his phone vibrate letting him know he got a message. Once the could finally get in they nearly stumbled inside and both let the bags hanging on them fall to the ground tiredly.

"Oh, my arms feel way too light right now." Jackson spoke as he kept his arms in a same bent position as he waddled to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Mark simply replied having heard the younger but he was now pulling out his phone to check who had texted him.

It was JB this time. They didn't often communicate as Jinyoung was used as the messenger between them. They also had exchanged numbers through the younger as well. So with mild surprise and greater curiosity he went to read the entire message from JB.

_Jaebum: Hey Mark. Jinyoung and I wanted to invite you and Jackson over for dinner and to hang out. You know since we have chairs and what not. Cool?_

"But man am I hungry. Didn't we buy snacks? Where are they?" Jackson spoke as he went about looking through the cupboards.

Pausing before he could text back as Jackson's words just registered in his brain. He looked up to see Jackson opening a packet of crackers. He then quickly went up to the younger snatching the package away from him. Leaving Jackson to look at him with wide surprised eyes.

"Ah sorry...it's just we were invited over for dinner." Mark informed as he slowly handed the crackers back.

"Oh am I supposed to not spoil my appetite?" Jackson said taking the crackers back but not moving to eat them.

"No no I don't even know what time we're supposed to go. So go ahead. Sorry." Mark spoke feeling quite timid for the first time that day.

"No, it's fine. Was it Jinyoung inviting us?" Jackson replied quickly moving about putting the crackers back away.

"No, it was JB." Mark answered as he took his phone out to finally to reply to said friend.

_Mark: Yeah sounds good. What time?_

"JB? Oh okay then let's go." Jackson said moving out of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we wait till he tells us what time?" Mark said gesturing to his phone.

"Nah we can go. It's just JB and Jinyoung. We're family so it's fine. Come on." Jackson's spoke as he moved back to the door.

"But he'll reply soon I'm sure-"

"No, you didn't let me eat the crackers so come on. I'm hungry and the meals on them." Jackson interrupted moving to grab and pull the older to the door.

"Is dropping in early okay though?" Mark asked as Jackson urged him to hurry in getting his shoes on and out the door.

"Yeah fashionably early. I'm sure it's a thing somewhere." Jackson nodded as he made sure he had his keys wallet and phone still before they locked the door behind them.

**\---**

Before they could get into another taxi for the trip they remembered they need the address to their new place. Which ended up with Jackson calling JB to tell him to text them the address so they could get to where they were going.

And with that information finally received they were on their way to their friend's place. It'd be their first time there and they were also anticipating what the new apartment looked like.

It was expected to be an upgrade of course. And as they pulled up to the correct building it did deem to be an upgrade from what they were living in as college students.

With little trouble, they got to the right floor and found the correct door and Jackson knocked on it none too shyly. And after a few moments of waiting, the door was opened by none other than JB.

"Hey hey come on in." JB welcomed as he held the door so they could get inside and moved up to let them take off their shoes before entering.

"Wow, this is a nice place hyung." Jackson complimented as he came inside followed by Mark.

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable." JB replied then gesturing to a familiar couch. They had kept most of their previous furniture.

"Ah is Jinyoung in the bathroom?" Mark asked wondering where the other was.

"Hm? Oh no, he's on his way here. He's picking up the food and some other things." JB answered glancing at the clock.

"He could have just gotten delivery." Jackson questioned.

"Oh well, he just got off work and decided he'd pick up some food on the way back." JB informed as he wandered back to the kitchen.

"Ah, that explains why you were the one to invite us." Jackson chuckled.

JB gave Jackson a suspicious look feeling there was an underlying meaning behind those words. But before he could respond Mark stood and approached him.

"Uh, could I perhaps use your bathroom?" Mark asked having actually needed to go since he and Jackson got back to their place beforehand.

"Oh yeah, of course, it's right down there to your right. The one with the door open." JB instructed pointing to the location of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Mark nodded making his way to and inside the restroom.

That left just Jackson and JB in the living room. He had then grabbed a couple of water bottles and sat next to Jackson handing him one.

"So how is it?" JB spoke taking the small amount of time with just the two of them to ask.

"Mm...well it's only been a day now so I can't say just yet really." Jackson shrugged a bit.

"True it'll take a while to adjust to the new place. But how's it going with Mark?" JB asked wondering how Jackson was going about being a 'thing' with the older.

"Mark?...Well you know cause he likes me it's a bit...difficult to know what to do at times." Jackson began speaking in a hushed voice.

"Well, I'm not surprised it'd be a whole new experience for you since you've only dated girls thus far." JB tilted his head.

"No shit. But at times I question if we're really on the same page. I mean he's told me he was cool with me moving on with others so I can't question him so easily you know?" Jackson sighed.

"...Are you guys in some sort of open relationship???" JB asked clearly confused as to why Mark would be okay with Jackson seeing others when they were supposed to be a couple of sorts.

"What?? No no. We aren't in a relationship at all. How did you come to that conclusion??" Jackson gave JB an incredulous look.

"Well, I mean...you and and...I just thought..." JB's brain flooded and couldn't function his mouth as he was taken aback to hear this coming from Jackson.

"Yeah well, I think you thought wrong." Jackson laughed with a hint of nervousness to it.

All the sounds of Mark exiting the bathroom went faintly heard as JB's head began to spin and he didn't even blink. He wanted to know where, when, how, and why; because at the moment, he was at a loss as to where things went wrong in the translation or where this humongous misunderstanding came from.

And if Jackson was speaking the truth then did Mark kn-

_"...But at times I question if we're really on the same page..."_

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’ve said this before and I’ll say it more than once but I had so many ways I could have gone with this chapter but ended with this. Ha haha...Thanks for Reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**(*Author's POV)**

The evening would go on with little suspicion. Jinyoung would come back with dinner and a few other things. And with his arrival JB was in a state of caution and hyperawareness. Listening to everyone talk making sure they themselves didn't reveal the truth unsuspectingly.

Everyone's attention was turned to trivial matters and informing conversation was made. It was easy to lay low but JB found himself looking at Mark more than he would normally. Not that he noticed himself doing this. But in his head, he was seriously contemplating on what he should do.

Looking at Mark he imagined all the different ways the older could react. All the different ways things could go wrong. How much weight this truth held. It was so heavy. It was pulling and troubling more and more as the hours went by.

This pondering showed on his face. The others questioned his overly quiet attitude. He merely blamed it on the stresses of work. They didn't question further knowing his job was one that required much effort. And even when JB was brought into the conversation he always went back into his mind after speaking.

He knew he had to do something. He needed to fix things before they came apart by themselves. But the smile and adoring eyes Mark wore had JB questioning his choices. He played with the thought of an alternate route but ultimately knew he should just be straightforward.

Twisting the truth only would lead to an even bigger mess. Much like how they made this one. JB also knew he couldn't tell anyone else before he told Mark. It was something too personal and detrimental to share. He'd keep it to himself. But he couldn't wait long.

The need to tell Mark was something that couldn't be put off. He needed to do this in the best possible way. He needed to think the delivery, time, and place to expose the truth. Wondering about these things he had to come up with a mindful plan quickly.

And by the time Jackson and Mark were getting ready to leave back home JB found it oddly difficult to speak up. Was it because he and Mark weren't as close as the others? Or maybe he simply didn't want to do this? Both maybe?

"Alright take care. And remember to return those once you have proper bedding okay?" Jinyoung spoke and instructed as Jackson carried two thick blankets he borrowed from them.

"Yeah okay. And thanks again!" Jackson nodded as Mark hurriedly put his other shoe on.

"Yes thank you both." Mark smiled as he took a step out the door behind Jackson.

"Of course-"

"Say Mark are you free tomorrow?" JB willed himself to finally speak up. His question halting the goodbye.

"Yeah, I am." Mark nodded smiling still but had a curious look.

"Could we uh...perhaps go out to lunch tomorrow. Just the two of us to hang out." JB struggled over his words.

"...Um yeah, that'd be cool." Mark replied giving Jackson a small glance and in seeing no objection on his face he agreed.

And why not? JB was a friend. Maybe he just wanted to get to know each other more.

"Okay maybe at like...eleven? Or eleven-thirty?" JB replied scratching his brow.

"Eleven is fine. Where at?" Mark asked.

"Uh at a park or there's this café across from the park itself. We could meet there. I'll send you the address or- yeah the directions."

"Okay sounds good." Mark nodded grinning not used to seeing JB sound so uncoordinated.

He wasn't the only one either. Both Jinyoung and Jackson were also taken by surprised by JB's sudden plans for just him and Mark. It wasn't that they couldn't see them hanging out rather it was just a bit out of the blue.

"Cool, I'll text you then."

"Right. See you then." Mark waved as he moved to leave.

Jinyoung gave them both one last wave before the two of them moved back into their place.

"What was that all about?" Jinyoung questioned.

"What?" JB decided to play it dumb for the meanwhile. He knew it could be dangerous should Jinyoung find out his little scheme epically failed.

"What do you mean what? You just asked Mark out or uh to hang out." Jinyoung corrected himself.

"Yeah so? We're friends." JB defended as he went about cleaning the kitchen.

"Well sure you're friends but it was kind of random, no?"

"Maybe to you. I for one think it's perfectly normal to hang out with your friends." JB replied eyeing the other.

"No kidding. But you made it sound so private. Especially how to said 'just the two of us'." Jinyoung pointed out as he went to help him clean up.

"So I want to have one on one bonding? Is that a crime?"

"It's not. But why all of the sudden do you suddenly want to be close to him and for what? I can tell there's a reason behind this." Jinyoung replied stepping near the other looking at his face.

"Because I realized we could be closer that's all. Case closed mister detective." JB moved away.

In truth, JB did want to tell Jinyoung about what he discovered. But as was made a possibility before he was worried the younger would want to 'fix things' again. Plus him knowing would make things much bigger much quicker.

Jinyoung would probably feel a strong sense of responsibility as it was him who lied in the first place. He would likely feel such a terrible guilt on top of it all. And if JB were cruel he might just tell Jinyoung with all the upset at how things flopped because of him.

But he didn't nor wouldn't. He knew if he took the information straight to Mark they could come to an understanding with perhaps a little less havoc and mess. And if he could save some extra tears then he would feel maybe becoming the one to tell the bad news would be worth it.

"I admit I'm being nosy but can you really tell me to my face that you're not lying? That there isn't anything more than wanting to be closer to Mark here?" Jinyoung crossed his arms.

"...If I tell you no will you at least let it be known to you later?" JB sighed knowing that Jinyoung would have to be let in on it at some point.

"Later being?"

"Uh...after I talk to Mark."

"Okay. But is it bad?" Jinyoung asked wanting at least a hint.

"...Can't say." JB replied feeling it was better safe than sorry.

"Not even than huh?" Jinyoung responded as he gave JB a suspicious look.

"Not even that. Well, now that that's settled I'll be off to bed." JB said as he quickly went to his room to escape any more questions.

And once inside with the door closed, JB gave a frustrated sigh. He had come to the only believable conclusion; that Jinyoung was wrong. That his faith although was of no ill it was misplaced. That everything they had come to believe was only because they miraculously had evaded the truth this long.

JB came to hold this as the cause because he refused to believe Jackson somehow decided he suddenly didn't feel the same. That he would let things get this far only to let it come to a very late halt. The Jackson he knew wouldn't do that.

Then again just three years ago he had thought Jackson was completely straight but had also changed his mind soon after he had heard Jackson did hold romantic feelings for Mark.

Judging Jackson's character was hard to pinpoint because his personality was often everywhere. At least that's what he came to give as a reason.

But now with understanding how and where things went wrong JB now had to face the backlash. The difficult thing about breaking bad news and very likely fact of breaking Mark's heart. This was the last thing he'd want to do yet he knew he didn't have any other choice.

Still, the bracing for what would come was making his stomach twist. He once before talked so confidently about telling the truth and doing the right thing but never really knew how much it would affect his own soul to hurt another.

**\---**

Things went about similar but different. Going home, arriving, opening the door, and tiredly trudging inside. But this time they both washed up before bed. And this time they had more blankets and proper pillows to sleep with.

Turning off the lights and getting into their makeshift bed on the floor in their living room they exchanged a few words. But soon when their small talk about things they got done that day came to an end Mark again turned onto his side close to Jackson.

Settling a hand on Jackson's shoulder Mark would fall asleep like this. Oddly though Jackson didn't succumb to sleep as quickly. He also had much on his mind too. Between JB's odd assumption, Jinyoung's contradictions, and Mark's apparent feelings he was feeling increasingly curious about it all.

Like encountering a ghost and unsure or unable to justify a reason to call the police Jackson wasn't ready to raise red flags over something that yet could be all in his mind. Figuring he could wait it out a while longer he too went to sleep.

But that next morning had Mark in a much more motivated mood to get up and start putting their place together. And in noticing Jackson waking up shortly after Mark decided to make a simple breakfast having the essentials now to cook.

Jackson rose out of bed to the smell of food cooking. They both ate exchanging what they should get done today. But in remembering he hand plans with JB Mark figured he could be back to help out by afterwards at least.

And as the hours went by Mark and Jackson were up and about putting stuff in place and setting things up. Durning their teamwork Mark's phone buzzed. It was JB who had just texted the directions to the place where they were going to meet up.

And it wouldn't be until another twenty minutes later when Mark would notice this notification.

"Oh shoot." Mark spoke aloud after reading JB's message. He had lost track of time as he was working around the place.

"Did we forget something?" Jackson asked as he entered the kitchen to get some water.

"No, but I kind of did. I need to go." Mark spoke setting his phone on the counter and dashing off to his room where his clothes were.

He went about putting some fresh deodorant on and changing his clothes. Not putting much thought into what he was wearing he grabbed a plain shirt with some jeans accompanied with a beanie. He then came out of his room with a pair of clean socks in hand.

"Late for your date?" Jackson teased as Mark moved to sit on the couch to put his socks on.

"It's not a date. We are just hanging out at a park" Mark huffed as he went about quickly grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys.

"Sounds like you'll have fun." Jackson ignored Mark's unamused response.

And before Mark went to the door he gave Jackson a displeased expression. The older wasn't sure how to take Jackson's joking. Making a something platonic romantic just wasn't something he liked in a relationship. But as it was JB they were talking about he let it slip.

"Yeah well, I hope you do well with the errands on your own." Mark replied as he turned away going to put his shoes on.

"I will don't worry." Jackson said following the older to the door.

"Good good..." Mark said stepping away from the door closer to Jackson.

"Gotta go see ya." He continued as he then gave Jackson a brief hug before spinning around to leave.

Jackson stood there for a few seconds after watching Mark's departing form. The hug was nothing of major significance he knows but he couldn't help but feel there just was something more to it. He couldn't tell if was covered up well or out in the open; because Mark was so natural about it but it felt too much just to be casual.

Was he still just overthinking things?

**\---**

A few texts later JB and Mark directed themselves about the park to find each other. It took a little while but Mark had finally spotted JB sat at a table located in a secluded area. And surprisingly enough instead of being casual JB was styled rather nicely.

"Hey." Mark greeted as he went to sit across from him noticing the two water bottles on the table.

"Hey. Here I got you one." JB offered one of the two bottles.

"Thanks." Mark smiled a bit taking the cold water into his hands.

Something about this situation was rapidly feeling off. If the initial random or awkwardness wasn't enough to make that clear JB's demeanor was setting off alarms in Mark's head. JB couldn't seem to hold onto a smile. Sure he grinned and spoke brightly but it seemed forced.

"So um...I know this whole meet up was kind of random but I just needed to talk to you alone." JB spoke feeling the silence was of no help.

"Okay." Mark nodded adapting to the now serious atmosphere that was encircling them.

"...This um...it's not good news but...I don't know how exactly how to tell you this. I mean I do but it's difficult. But you need to know." JB spoke running a hand through his hair.

JB knew he should be strong and mature about this but he was doubting. He was worrying. He was thinking. He was feeling the anticipation kickstart his heart. Sure he and Mark may not be as close as him and Jackson but they were still friends. He cared about Mark.

He didn't want to see Mark hurt. Yet the ability to tear the other down resided in his mind; coupled with the capability to let it fall off his tongue. He may have just been sitting at a park table holding onto a water bottle but it felt so different.

It felt like he was sat on hard metal in a desolate area holding a loaded gun. Was that too drastic? Not to him. He was a very attentive guy and was not unseeing to how much Mark felt for Jackson.

The amount of things he was willing to take and do for Jackson just proved it how genuine his love was. JB could only hope this would be one more thing he could take.

"..." Mark said nothing in response letting JB continue to speak.

"It's about Jackson."

"..."

"Well let me start at the beginning. There's a lot of explaining needing to be said. So I'll start by asking if you remember three years ago when Jinyoung called you on Jiho's phone?"

"Yes." Mark slowly nodded.

"You remember when Jinyoung told you that Jackson..." JB stopped unable to finished what he knew he had to say.

"...Loves me?" Mark finished for him.

"Yeah that. Well you see he..."

_"Wouldn't have to wait?? Jinyoung there are some things you just don't mess with! One of them is love. And what did you do? You just gave Mark a moment of happiness in believing that his love was returned and when he talks to Jackson he will only be told the truth and just get shot down. Did you somehow look over that!?"_

**\---**

His feelings towards you are so genuine. His heart is yours. He thought he had yours. He thought you understood. But that's not the worst thing; the fact you didn't actually love him the same way. You don't love him the same way.

And it's tearing him apart. It's violently clawing at him from the inside out. But what can he do? He can't be mad at you. It's not really your fault. How can he be upset at you because you don't feel the same? His emotions have nowhere to go.

They accumulate and tar his body. Making it so hard to function. How does he go about daily life again since learning the truth? Once before he took refuge in running away and hoped that time would be the answer.

The thing was he never got to see the results because he was brought back to your side. He came back because of an underhanded lie. One he should have questioned but didn't. It could be because he wanted to believe the lies so much that he let ignorant bliss cover his eyes.

There were so many ways this could have gone. It could have been earlier or later on he found out or was told. You both couldn't have gone on forever thinking completely differently about each other. It would have come to an end either way.

And its a wonder, if you could, would or should ever know how you make him feel so strongly. How Mark had single-handedly created an imaginary paradise. A paradise that did not know of the unsteady foundation it was built on.

So when JB told him, you could all but hear the crack. He was at such a loss. He had so many questions but couldn't speak. JB kept explaining as to how and why the misunderstanding started. Mark could only listen to him speak as the pieces to the puzzle he never knew existed were filled.

And at some point, he started getting worked up. His eyes stung and his face and ears grew hot. His chest was falling and rising unevenly; his hands went into fists. And something that would stick in his memory with an odd clarity is when JB stood up and approached him.

JB kept saying sorry and putting the blame on themselves. And when he did that Mark could feel the tears fall and the feeling of JB pulling him into a hug. JB of all people. For him to comfort Mark was so unexpected but strangely special.

But no matter how much comfort was thrown his way now it was the question as to what to do. The situation the both of you are in has Mark around you so often but one has to be adult about things. And Mark knows this; he can't run away anymore. You don't know how badly he wants to though.

How badly he wants to leave. How badly he wants to stay. It's like he is stuck in this terrible limbo. Like being between the devil and the deep blue sea, he doesn't know where to go. He knows he has to face you but he can't figure out how. How does one look, react, and move on? How can he?

He can't seem to find any answer that will allow both of your desires to take place. He wants you to be happy. But can he see that happen without him being heartbroken?

I don't think he can Jackson.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I really hesitated in posting this chapter. I guess since I had changed my mind countless of times it made it hard to settle. I do hope it was something acceptable to be one part of the reveal. Thanks for Reading!


	40. Chapter 40

**(*Author's POV)**

Reluctance and guilt were like hands grabbing and holding JB's ankles making his every step so difficult to take. Never before has he ever felt such hesitance in leaving a friend. The pain in Mark's eyes wouldn't seem to erase from his mind. His body moving on autopilot as he went to enter his shared apartment.

It went almost forgotten there was yet another battle to be fought as he opened and moved inside. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain this whole thing again to Jinyoung. He knew the trouble on his mind would be visible on his face. And Jinyoung would want to know why.

Not one for neatness at the moment he toed off his shoes carelessly stepping in further. And as predicted Jinyoung was sat on the couch reading a book. Both of them made eye contact. Jinyoung's face was quick to change seeing the worn look JB wore.

"Hey, your-...What's wrong?" Jinyoung spoke first closing his book.

JB didn't say anything feeling a sudden surge of anger. It was indisputable that JB cared for Jinyoung. But at that moment JB realized that he's never been so upset with Jinyoung before. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but react to the immediate bubble of irritation.

Taking off his jacket he was wearing in a hurry he then proceeded to throw the clothing straight at Jinyoung's face. Reacting Jinyoung lifted his arms wanting to avoid the metal bits on the jacket that was roughly chucked at him.

"Never! Never again!" JB finally made a response as Jinyoung looked back at him in shock.

"What the he- Why did you do that??" Jinyoung replied now standing ignoring the slight dampness on the shoulder of the jacket as he tossed it aside.

"Because you you- You! You were wrong!" JB had to hold back the insults as he had to remind himself that he didn't want to cause more harm than needed.

"What are you talking about??"

"Mark and Jackson that what I'm talking about. You were wrong about Jackson and Mark believed you!" JB spoke with clenched teeth picturing Mark's tears stream down his reddened face.

"...Wrong? How was I wrong? They're living together-" It took a second for Jinyoung to get what JB was referring to.

"That's because they somehow avoided the truth of what was going on inside each other's minds. They were so vague and general with what they said they blew up the misunderstanding to something insurmountable!"

"What misunderstanding are you talking about?" Jinyoung asked not exactly certain about things.

"That misunderstanding was due to your lie three years ago. Remember? The one where you told Mark Jackson loved him." JB replied quickly his tone carrying a harshness to it.

It was so difficult not to point fingers but at the moment he just felt the need to drive the truth home. So Jinyoung could understand and see the weight of his lie. And unlike Jinyoung, JB had to witness the repercussions first hand.

"That wasn't a lie-"

"Bullshit! Yesterday Jackson himself told me he was not in any way romantically involved with Mark. You were wrong Jinyoung. Jackson cares for Mark but he does not love him!" JB took a step closer looking Jinyoung straight in the eyes.

"You're- No Jackson he...-" Jinyoung struggled to reply to this sudden overload of reality.

"Ask him yourself. Jackson in his head is just living with Mark as roommates. All the while Mark thought they were more than that. Don't you see Jinyoung? You were wrong. And now of all people, Mark's the one paying for it." JB lowered his voice.

"...I was wrong?" Jinyoung spoke questioningly.

"Yes. You were wrong. Your intentions were of no ill but they just backfired horrifically. You wanted to fix things I know but I'm afraid things only were made worse. So much worse." JB replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?? Why?" Jinyoung asked as he looked significantly paler than he did several minutes ago.

"I needed to tell Mark first-"

"But you could have told me! I could...I should have been the one. I was wrong, right? I was the one who singlehandedly messed things up! So shouldn't I have been the one to-..."

"To what? Tell Mark? Too bad. I took the brunt of heat for you. I was the one who had to tell all of these things to Mark. I was the one who had to break the news...break his heart." JB spoke looking emotional.

"...Why did you? Is this your way to make me feel bad-"

"No! As much of the blame could be put on you I'm also guilty. I could have questioned and done more myself. But I didn't because I was eased in seeing them smiling. I accepted the wild turn of events because I wanted them to be happy. I wanted them to be content as much as you. So I'm to blame too." JB spoke sharply looking down.

"...This isn't your fault. It's mine alone Jaebum. Don't- don't go on carrying more than you should like that. You can't just...you can't protect me like this. You need to let me feel some of the pain! I told you I was ready for the repercussions should things have gone south!" Jinyoung responded.

He was realizing how much JB suffered in his place. And he felt such guilt that in his mind he deserved so much more anger and pain thrown his way. Yet JB was stubbornly looking after him. Making sure the damage stayed at a low.

"Is that what you want?? Well, I fucking doubt it! I know you care for them. I know how much you want all your friends to be happy. And I just know that you would not want to be made the enemy. You wouldn't be able to take it. Not first hand. You don't want what I saw. No matter how much you think it's deserved because of what you did!"

"How can you decide for me-?"

"Because I saw it myself Jinyoung! And frankly, I can't! I don't want it! I never want that again! I never ever want to hurt someone like that again. Because- dear god....I just can't. So how could you?" JB spoke with shakily grabbing his hair.

"...Jaebum hyung...I'm sorry. I know you're probably right...I wouldn't be able to take it but why should it just be you? Why should it just be Mark? It shouldn't be."

"It shouldn't be but it is. He's the one who has to live with someone he loves that doesn't love him back. And it's...so goddamn messed up." JB replied through clenched teeth.

"I didn't want this! I'm so stupid idiotic and just GAAH!" Jinyoung knocked himself in the head frustrated and so lost in guilt he could rip his hair out.

"Jinyoung stop it. Just stop. Our desperation won't fix anything! I conveyed that already to Mark before. I told him if that we could do anything to help all he had to do is ask. But we can't do shit-"

"We can! We have to! We- we- we can't just sit about and watch things slowly degrade in front of our eyes." Jinyoung refused.

"There is nothing we can do! No more. No more plotting and planning. For once let just let fate take its course. We have no more room or right to mess with his or Jackson's life!" JB shook his head.

"And watch Mark suffer?!"

"We don't have a choice!"

"No! You might want to take the safe route. The one that stops after things go sour but as long as I have dug myself this deep. I might as well go down further." Jinyoung spoke as he walked over to his room.

"Jinyoung enough is enough! Just stop!" JB protested following him.

"I'm sorry hyung but I'm not going to just stand around and watch my friend suffer."

"You might not have the luxury of calling him your friend if you go through with whatever your planning!" JB stood in front of Jinyoung blocking him from exiting his room.

"I'm not going to lie. In fact, I'm gonna reveal the truth." Jinyoung said as he clenched his phone which he had just grabbed.

"What?" JB eyed him suspiciously.

"This will be the last hurrah to show Jackson what he's missing." Jinyoung tried to convince JB.

"No. What are you thinking?"

"You say Jackson doesn't feel a romantic love for Mark but I do know what he does feel over Mark for certain." Jinyoung spoke with a determined cunning.

"...?" JB said nothing as he just glowered at the other.

"Jealousy."

**\---**

There was a place to sit in a small foyer-like area in his apartment building. It was nothing fancy but he couldn't find the strength in his legs to go up just yet. He wasn't mentally or emotionally stable to do so. JB had offered to escort him back but he kindly denied the offer.

Mark was sat there leaning his head onto his hands; his mind didn't seem able to think as it felt instead. It was so busy acknowledging the anticipation of the inevitable. He knew there was so much to think and worry about. To question and be angry at.

Yet instead he felt at such a loss he couldn't register all his thoughts properly. It was like one second he was walking on the solid ground but the next he suddenly found himself walking on a tightrope instead. All he could do was be still with fear.

His situation was almost identical to what it was years ago except this time he had nowhere to go. Not even home. Here in this building was his new home both he and Jackson invested in and could not so easily pull away from.

And interrupting his quiet process of his current situation his phone began to ring. It startled him. But with hesitant hands he pulled the buzzing device from his pocket checking who it was. And to a small relief, it turned out to be his sister.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Hey hey. Just checking in. How are things?"

"Ah...fine. Just uh...need a couple more things." Mark replied clearing his throat.

"Your voice sounds funny. Did you get sick?" She easily noticed.

"No, I'm okay don't worry."

"I'm your elder sister it's practically my job to worry. Honey lemon and tea is good for sore throats. Also plenty of fluids." She advised him.

"Okay. I'll be okay." Mark tried to assure her.

"...You say that. But you don't sound well. Get some rest dear. I know moving is never easy." She spoke sympathetically.

"Alright, I will." Mark slightly nodded.

"Good. I'll check in on you soon. Oh and before I let you go won't you give me Jackson's number?" She asked.

"H-his number? Why?"

"Why? Because he's your roommate and if I can't reach you It'd be smart to have his number to get to you through him instead." She said all in one breath.

"Okay I'll text it to you." Mark relented tiredly.

"Good. And if you don't I'll just call you again you hear?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay, then we'll I'll let you go. You best take care of yourself okay? Bye bye." She said quickly before hanging up after a small bye from Mark.

And after hanging up he lowered the phone onto his lap. Taking a deep breath he then went about unlocking his phone and going to message Jackson's number to his sister. And after hitting send he shoved his phone back away in his pocket.

It was a wonder why he didn't tell her. He could have told her. But where would he start? He didn't know how to explain how his heart managed to fall broken at his feet. It just wasn't something he was ready to explain. Ready to admit.

He knew he couldn't let them go on thinking him and Jackson were a thing. But saying it aloud so soon would be like clawing at wounds which were still bleeding. When then? He wasn't sure. When would he feel strong enough to tell them? When would his bleeding stop?

Sitting there his mind wondering blankly staring at the ceiling. In a random moment of drifting thought, he remembered a documentary he had watched. It was about elephants. It told a story about an orphan elephant who lost its mother to poaching.

It was taken in by a human family back when little knowledge was yet gathered on elephant care. Taken into the human family the wife became something of a replacement mother for that baby elephant. But after so long of bonding with the woman she had to leave to attend her daughters wedding a distance away.

She left only for a few days but had another trusted lady come and take care of the baby elephant. But in those few short days, the baby's health went downhill. And by the time the woman got back she was too late. The baby died soon after her return.

The baby's cause of death?

A broken heart.

Losing once losing twice losing...a third time would be too much on his heart. He wondered if it was possible for humans to die from that alone. In some ways, it seemed possible. The mind was a scary thing when under negative control. Going against natural instincts.

When things are that bad. When something awful happens you may lose your appetite. You lose your smile. You lose your sleep. You can lose your will to live. It was much too scary dipping into the dark side of the mind. But in such turmoil, Mark could help but think of his own mother.

And it only made it worse. Thinking of what could be if they were still here. Even if all this still happened but they were still there to listen and speak to him how much that'd help. But they weren't.

So there he was knowing he could be with the many people who cared for him. But he couldn't receive the love from the few special people he cared for.

Grief seemed to be smitten with Mark. But he didn't want its attention. He didn't want this knotted stomach. These puffy pink eyes. The thudding in his head. The pangs of pain wringing his heart thin. Clouding his eyes with tears and rattling his bones.

He didn't want this but didn't lift a finger to stop it. Why? Because to stop it meant to stop loving him.

"Mark! Hey, what are you doing here?" Jackson's voice made Mark's head snap forwards.

And it could be said it was only then did Mark realize how he must look. His face startled not expecting Jackson to enter the building with many bags in hand. He must have just finished running the errands. Took him a while.

"...Yeah uh yeah aha." Mark responded licking at his swollen lips. He stood up and dusted himself off moving closer to Jackson.

"Did you lose your key already?" Jackson asked as he let Mark take a couple bags off his arms.

"No just sat here for a bit. That's all." Mark replied as he moved to walk in front of the younger.

"Hm...So how was the date?" Jackson asked noticing there was something definitely off about Mark. He seemed quieter and closed off.

"It's-...It was good." Mark corrected what he wanted to say.

"Doesn't seem like it though. You okay?" Jackson asked picking up the pace to walk beside Mark.

"I'm good yeah." Mark replied staring at the floor flustered he was unable to hide his face.

"Honesty hyung remember? You don't look well." Jackson spoke as they went inside the elevator.

"...Mm, guess I need some sleep." Mark shrugged trying his hardest to be nonchalant about Jackson's eyes on him.

"As do I. I'm pooped. I never knew how much of a help you are with this sort of thing till now." Jackson said rolling his neck.

"Sorry to leave. I know we have lots to do." Mark took Jackson's words differently now. The elevator then lets them to their floor and they made the short trek to their door.

"No, it's fine. I am glad you and JB got some bonding time though. He's not the easiest to go about but he's really a caring guy I can assure you." Jackson spoke as Mark opened the door.

"I know." Mark nodded as he let them both inside.

He was able to witness first hand how caring JB could be. How he reacted to his heartache and sadness. The way he continuously professed his apologies and want to help and fix things was heartwarming. It still shook him to see how Jaebum reflected and took hold of the emotions he was releasing so strongly.

"He was nice then? He didn't hurt your feelings somehow did he?" Jackson questioned.

"Of course. He couldn't have been more thoughtful." Mark nodded as they both set down their bags.

"Not that I doubt it its just...well if I can-" And before Jackson could finish his phone buzzed with a new message.

He quickly went about checking who it was before slipping it back into his pants pocket to continue what he wanted to say. It was something he figured would be a bit like testing the waters. He wanted to see if his hunch about how Mark really felt for him was right or not.

"If I can ask I hope you don't mind my curiosity but what exactly did you and JB meet up about?" Jackson asked as he watched Mark move about oddly as though he was forcing himself to be carefree.

"Nothing in particular. Why?" Mark replied chewing on his lips more.

"Well it is kind of a curious thing because you'll never believe it but when we went over to their place for dinner JB for some reason asked if we were a thing. And was awfully surprised to hear my reply. Don't know why. Haha." Jackson spoke but not mindlessly as he carefully watched for Mark's reaction.

And it was interesting to see how Mark's eyes widened ever so slightly. Then the way his eyebrows creased but the corner of his lips curled into a unsteady smile. Lowering his head and how he let out a short laugh in surprise before replying.

"He did? How odd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N It's a really short chapter but there we go. I thank all those who have been showing this dizzy story much support it means a ton! Thanks for Reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**(*Author's POV)**

It was not even two hours later. Mark had excused himself to his empty room saying he needed some rest. Jackson didn't question it as he himself was left with such a perplexing answer. So apparently they were on the same page and Mark didn't see him in a romantic light after all.

Despite what Jackson thought he didn't feel all that relieved to hear this. It bewildered him as he knew that this what he was hoping for. So why then did it settle so upsettingly with him? It was almost as though he wanted it to be true. To have that same odd pride knowing he held Mark's affections.

"What's the matter with me? Geez." Jackson grumbled to himself as he moved away from the kitchen to the living room.

But before he could sit himself down there was a knock on the door. Pausing in confusion of who it could be Jackson slowly turned about. Walking to the door he creaked it open peeking at who it was. And to his complete surprise, it was definitely not a person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Hel-"

"What are you doing here?" Jackson cut Jiho off only opening the door a tad more.

"Sorry I dropped in unannounced but I needed to speak to you." Jiho replied and although his tone was cordial enough his face did not look friendly.

"Me?"

"Yes, and it is a rather pressing subject. Is Mark home?" Jiho asked.

"He's sleeping."

"Ah, I see. Well, could I have a moment of your time? Alone?" Jiho spoke less of a question as it read more daringly.

"What for?" Jackson looked at him suspiciously.

"It's in regards to Mark. And I rather have him not hear it just yet."

"...Fine. Wait a minute." Jackson agreed as he closed the door in Jiho's face as he went back inside to grab a jacket and put on some shoes.

Opening the door again they both tensely moved away from the apartment. Jackson was cautiously following Jiho as he was led out of the building and to the side. In the short walkway between buildings, they went to talk.

With only a few sources of light, it was a bit ominous. When they stopped standing a distance apart as Jiho then took a deep breath. It was only natural that Jackson was on edge. And if it wasn't for the others polite way of speaking Jackson would've guessed they're here to duke it out.

"I won't beat around the bush. I'll simply ask you. Who is Mark to you? And be honest." Jiho spoke eyes glaring.

"...Mark?...He's my close friend. Someone important to me." Jackson answered no less on edge.

"He's just a friend then?" Jiho reiterated.

"Yes. Why?" Jackson shifted.

"...That's all I needed to hear from you. But I suppose you wouldn't let me leave without answers as to why I'm here."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Well...heh...I didn't think it'd be so hard to admit to you of all people. But if you're telling me the truth then I haven't anything to fear. The truth is that I'm planning on asking Mark out." Jiho's voice switched from unsure to certain.

"You- You want to ask Mark out. Like on a date??" Jackson asked hoping he was hearing things wrong.

"I want to date him. So yes dates will be included."

"...And why are you telling me this??" Jackson asked face hardening.

"Because if he says yes I plan on asking him to live with me."

"Live with you?! We just moved here. You can't- We both invested in this place and have a lease and stuff." Jackson replied.

"I'm aware of that. But when the time comes I would still want him to move in with me." Jiho crossed his arms.

"What makes you so confident he'll even say yes??" Jackson questioned scowling.

"I'm not one to boast. So I'll keep that to myself thanks." Jiho spoke sarcastically.

"Oh really? Because this whole ordeal of you bringing me out here to say this is still incredibly fishy."

"How so? In fact, I'm only doing this to be polite to you. Telling you my intentions beforehand."

"Did you think getting permission would help you somehow? You're talking like you have complete certainty this will pull through." Jackson pointed out.

"I can't be completely certain of anything. I know there is a chance he'll reject me. But I'm rather fond of him and can wait." Jiho replied steadfastly.

"No means no. Don't pester him if he rejects you."

"What if I told you I had already confessed to him? And what if I told you that was three years ago? And what if I told you he confessed to me years before that?? You talk a lot but I would keep that mouth of yours shut especially if you don't know even half the story." Jiho responded with a sharp tone.

"...If you confessed and he hasn't returned those feeling over three years then my big mouth knowing or not may be onto something." Jackson snapped back.

"Exactly it's been three years and I'm willing to try my luck again. Is that so wrong? Waiting three years to 'pester' him again??"

"And what you're gonna wait another three years if he rejects you again?" Jackson tilted his head.

"Yes if there's a chance. If he's still single and he lets me continue to feel for him so." Jiho nodded.

"So if he starts dating someone else you'll back off?" Jackson giving him a questioning look.

"If that person is good and loves Mark with everything he has then...yeah." Jiho spoke evenly but couldn't bother to hide the displeasure on his face at the thought.

"Or what if he likes someone else?"

"...You are talking about yourself aren't you?" Jiho huffed.

"No it's a hypothetical question-" Jackson denied.

"I'm not stupid. I know Mark liked you. I know cause he told me. I'll be honest with you; yes I'm here to give you some forewarning but I'm admittedly wary of you as well."

"What great confidence you have. Don't you think you should reconsider if you're worried about me?" Jackson taunted.

"Worried about you? Let's get something straight here. Mark may have lingering feelings for you but from what you've told me I have nothing to worry about you reciprocating his feelings. Isn't that right??" Jiho glowered.

"..." Jackson didn't reply as he clenched his jaw.

"Thought not. So don't go on talking like we stand on the same ground. Because even if we both are friends to him the fact remains I love him more than such." Jiho spoke with confidence.

"Just because you want him to be your boyfriend doesn't mean I care any less than you for him!" Jackson replied ticked off.

"Yeah, it kind of does. Because there's a difference between friends and boyfriends."

"The only difference is being intimate is that it?" Jackson whispers harshly.

"You think sexual activities are the things separating them? If that's so then we've already crossed that line."

"When the fuck do you mean-?!" Jackson said in shock with disbelief written in his eyes.

"Don't believe me? Just ask him yourself. Because there's a whole lot more between us than you think. I have more than enough reason to pursue Mark. In fact, I plan to ask him tomorrow while taking him out for breakfast. And if you think you can get in the way might I suggest you kindly back off." Jiho said as he moved away to end the conversation like that.

Jackson grit his teeth wanting to say more but knew any more words said would just lead to a worse argument. He was seething and taken aback by all that was just said. Storming back inside the building the anger on his face was clear.

"Who the hell does he think he is??" Jackson muttered lowly as he made his way to his apartment.

Somewhere between Jiho informing him about his intentions to ask Mark out and how apparently their feelings had been more mutual than he'd care to accept Jackson's rational sense seemed to be fried.

Upon entering his place Jackson kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket off. He marched off passed the living room and his own room. Not bothering to knock he opened the once shut door to Mark's bedroom. Inside Mark was laid on the floor in the fetal position.

The part of him that said that this wasn't right was silenced by the greed for Jiho to be wrong. That this was something unlike himself but he didn't care. He'd look past the things that had been holding him back before.

Closing the door behind himself softly he was enclosed by the darkness. Having memorized where Mark was he carefully went about laying down next to him.

Was it purely because he wanted to or just wanted to drive a point? It wasn't clear but Jackson tossed an arm over the older holding him. This did the trick in waking up the other.

"...Jacks?" Mark spoke in a soft raspy voice.

"Yeah." Jackson replied quietly.

Mark said nothing else figuring he was dreaming still just curling closer to the other and closed his eyes to resume a second sleep. Jackson felt his the corner of his lip twitch into a triumphant smile. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't but he thought...why not?

If Mark really only saw him as a friend then what was the harm? Plus sleeping like this brought back memories and made him feel warm and loving.

Sticking this affection under the label of friendship was a questionable thing to do; as part of him wanted to believe this was nothing special but also only something found between them.

**\---**

The next morning came and instead of an alarm, they were awoken by a knocking on their front door. And in registering the sound and who it would be Jackson shot up leaving a sleepy and confused Mark to slowly follow.

Skidding to the door Jackson opened it looking disheveled. And it was as who he expected; Jiho stood there cleanly dressed and groomed for the date he planned and spoke of. The breakfast outing that'd lead into a confession.

"Ah good morning. Is Mark home?"Jiho spoke in a rather forced way of being polite.

"Don't hold your breath Jiho." Jackson muttered just loud enough for him to hear knowing Mark had gotten up.

That statement earned him a short glare but when Mark finally came into sight his face turned much more cheerful.

"Oh, Jiho is that you?" Mark asked combing his hair away from his face.

"Yeah I'm awful sorry to drop by like this but you weren't picking up your phone so I decided I'd come to you in person." Jiho explained as Mark went up next to Jackson.

"Ah, I'm sorry I fell asleep without charging it." Mark replied.

"That's okay. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go out for breakfast." Jiho invited with a smile on his face ignoring Jackson.

"Right now?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. But I know of this really tasty restaurant I'd like to show you." Jiho nodded.

"Oh well..." Mark spoke taking a glance at Jackson much like how he did before. Like he was seeking permission but then he remembered there was no need for that. Because Jackson didn't see him that way.

"I won't keep you long. I know you're busy getting settled." Jiho spoke noticing Mark's conflicted look.

"...That sounds good then." Mark then agreed.

"If you want to get dressed I can wait." Jiho said.

"Yeah, I think that'd be best. Come on in. I'll hurry." Mark spoke as he and Jackson moved back inside to let Jiho in to follow.

"No it's fine I'm in no rush." Jiho gave him another smile.

"Well if that's so do you think I have time to shower?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, that's totally fine." Jiho assured as Mark then nodded and moved about his room then into the bathroom leaving Jackson and Jiho alone.

There were so many words on Jackson's tongue ready to be fired but he held back. As confident as he wanted to be he couldn't still help but have a twisted feeling in his gut.

"You know you never did tell me why you hate me so much." Jiho spoke staring ahead as Jackson turned to look at him.

"...I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you."

"Why?" Jiho said finally turning to look at the younger.

"...Why do you want to know?" Jackson dodged the question.

"Because you strongly disliking me makes it difficult to go about courting Mark. So I'd like at least a reason."

"You were the one to dislike me in the first place."

"...I disliked you then because you hurt my sister and I dislike you now cause you've hurt Mark. I have good reasons to dislike you. So what's yours??"

"Well, I'd say a lot of it has to do with the way you treated me when- What do you mean I hurt Mark??" Jackson switched his reply letting Jiho's words set in.

"You know he liked you right? Of course you hurt him. You didn't like him back. And for what? Some girls that left you or girls you left. I'd be hurt too." Jiho frowned.

"Yeah well, that was back when. He doesn't like me now. We've already settled things."

"Really? And if he said he likes you now??" Jiho questioned with a seriousness.

"..." Jackson didn't reply.

Jiho just shook his head and moved a few steps to face the other direction. There were clear signs in Jackson's behavior but getting him to admit it was entirely too difficult. And as much as he wouldn't want Jackson to figure things out he knew what he had to do.

Standing there in silence Jiho knew there was much plaguing Jackson's mind but wouldn't pick upon it. Instead, they waited until Mark was done showering and done getting ready. Coming out from his room dressed Jiho felt a smile creep up on his face.

"All ready to go?" Jiho asked.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find my phone. It's probably dead too." Mark said nibbling his lip.

"Should I help you look for it?" Jiho offered.

"No...I'm sure it's here. Jackson, have you seen it?" Mark turned to his roommate.

"Sorry I haven't." Jackson replied with a small shrug.

"Darn...well...you have a phone, right? So we should be okay." Mark said feeling if his piercing was correctly on.

"Yeah your safe with me." Jiho smiled.

"Hey you could take my phone but I don't think it has much charge either." Jackson said not liking the idea of Mark without a phone alone with Jiho.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Mark shook his head as he began to follow Jiho who was moving towards the door.

"Okay well be careful." Jackson said as he also neared them as Jiho and Mark went to put their shoes on to leave.

"I will. And I'll be back to help sooner this time." Mark replied knowing there were still many things to be done.

"Good I wouldn't want to do all the work." Jackson gave a small chuckle as Jiho opened the door taking a step out.

"Right. Ok-" Mark spoke but before he could turn away Jackson stepped close to him enveloping him in a hug; one that mimicked the one Mark gave him just the other day.

Pulling away leaving Mark speechless Jackson just smiled and waved. Mark smiled back having a moment of lapsed emotion. What was this?

Was this Jackson just being friendly still? Obviously, it had to be. But the way Mark woke to Jackson beside him and now this hug it was making things so much more impossible.

**\---**

A little while later it was just him and Jiho sat in the car. It was odd because Jiho made no move to start the car. Instead, it looked like he was trying to say something. So Mark stayed quiet letting the other go on figuring out his words.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mark asked.

"It's because I feel like I'm to blame somehow." Jiho said staring at the steering wheel.

"For what??" Mark repeated.

"I knew...I knew all too well how Jackson could be. But maybe it was in thinking time had changed him."

"What are you saying?" Mark questioned although he had a sneaking feeling Jiho knew more of the story.

"Years ago when he first started dating my sister...him and I never really clicked. But I had to tolerate him. He was my sisters first real boyfriend." Jiho began to explain.

Mark just sat there listening to the other speak.

"In the beginning, it was slow going but as the time when on, I saw more of him and less of my sister. He'd come over or take her out. And I saw it clear as day that she was completely twitterpated with him...And as much as I felt that it might be going a tad too far I couldn't say much without being shut up by her telling me I was wrong and shouldn't bud in. Even my parents were wary of how attached she got knowing how high school romances often ended. But she wouldn't listen and continued to go out with him and one day after going on a date she returned home crying. Jackson had told her he was going back to HongKong. I don't know what exactly was said between them but I still felt protective and upset that he had abruptly ended things. Her demeanor changed after that; she never dated anyone else after him. Loyal to him for so long despite the lack of communication between them. She couldn't let go. So when you and him came back for the graduation her hope was realized. And again I couldn't help but disapprove at the rekindling as I had seen her go through all that heartache. And with little hopes, I wanted to believe he'd prove himself. But I still felt like I couldn't trust him and well...he left again. And this time he left and didn't even bother to call to give a reason why. I couldn't look at him in a good light after that." Jiho spoke recalling the different memories.

Still, Mark couldn't seem to say anything in response to Jiho's words. Taking in the backstory and quietly applying it to his situation. Being by Jackson's side was bound to have most anyone smitten but it also seemed they were put aside or forgotten.

"And so I can't help but feel guilty. I can't help but feel I've made the same mistake. Sitting on the sidelines while I watched you also fall for him. Only to have this happen." Jiho continued with a frown.

"...You know?" Mark spoke softly.

"Jinyoung told me yesterday." Jiho nodded.

"Well...you really shouldn't feel guilty. I blame no one but myself because nobody intended for this to happen." Mark said as he pulled at his sleeves.

"If you don't blame us then you can't blame yourself. Falling in love isn't something you should beat yourself up for." Jiho looked at Mark with a stern face.

"I can't help it. I'm trapped by my own means. It's expected I'd be upset with myself."

"You have few options and that makes you feel stuck. But the truth is that there are still things you can do to escape it."

"What would that be?" Mark questioned.

"Neither of them is easy; perhaps that's why you wouldn't even want to face them as a way out. But I believe you can do it." Jiho encouraged.

"That's not exactly comforting."

"I wouldn't think so either. But the first option I see is, to be honest. To tell him how you feel. I've noticed that you and him only went about conveying your feelings through others. I honestly believe you'd get different results if you told him yourself."

"...Be honest? Just yesterday JB was telling me how it all wasn't true and today you're giving me hope it still yet is? Forgive me for believing JB but he is right Jackson had only ever proven himself to be a friend to me." Mark said lowering his eyes.

"Well if you really believe so there's the next option. That being to step away. Because as trapped as you think you are that really isn't the case. The only thing holding you down is your wanting to be near him."

"Can I do that though? Just up and go?" Mark questioned sounding like he was asking himself more then Jiho.

"It doesn't have to be right away obviously. You both have your obligations be it the apartment or your jobs but in due time...if you don't go on together I fear an eventual parting. Why not let it be you to take the first step?"

"...Neither of these options seems likely to end up with a happily ever after." Mark spoke wrapping a nervous arm around his stomach.

"It doesn't seem like it right now and I know it's terrifying to even consider playing out either of these actions but I firmly believe they'd free you of the chains around your ankles...figuratively speaking."

Mark bit down on his lip with evident uncertainty showing on his face. Both options were something that would stir up the transparent peace he and the others had been keen on keeping. But would that be the answer? Would it help any?

"But I suppose it's really your choice. You hold more power than you think. And perhaps it was only because you wanted to protect Jackson did you let yourself become the one to bear all the pain." Jiho continued.

Anxiety flooded Mark's veins as he looked away and down at his feet. Which would best work in the end? Which of these decisions would lead him down the path he'd want to take?

Did he want to spark a fire which could spiral out of control by confessing? Or did he want to fight to tear down the bridge he worked so hard to build in leaving?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well there's that I suppose. Lots of dialogue and some realization? Thanks for Reading!


	42. Chapter 42

**(*Author's POV)**

The courage he had was constantly leaving then returning to him like juggling solid metal spheres. Things were so much more difficult as he was now alone. There was no Jiho beside him cheering him on telling him he could do it. Not even an ounce of support as he went inside the building and back up to his apartment.

As much as he wanted to panic he was too drawn into his mind to pay much attention to his surroundings. And even as he stood in front of the door to his place he seemed to be more hesitant than anything. There was nothing brave about this; it just he was bracing so much he looked to be okay.

He had played so many scenarios in his mind that it almost felt like he could be prepared for anything. From the worst to the best but what was sad was that the best reaction would still be the worst for him. Like he was surrendering to a battle he knew he was only going to lose to.

Wondering if he should use his key or knock as though this place was no longer his all of a sudden. Taking a deep breath through his nose he knocked; he quickly regretted it though. The sounds of footsteps and movement inside were heard almost immediately after.

That's when he tensed, that's when his lungs couldn't seem to fill up all the way properly. Biting his lower lips harshly as the door opened revealing Jackson on the other side.

"Hey, you're back." Jackson smiled as he went back in to let Mark follow.

But as Mark entered fully Jackson turned around to face him slowly backing up to the kitchen counter trying hard to be casual. In the moments of Mark taking off his jacket as it was brisk that morning both seemed to prepare to say something. So at the same time, they spoke up.

"So how-"

"Hey, Jackson-"

"Sorry, you go ahead." Jackson said gesturing to the older.

"No you go first it's fine." Mark tried to go on about it as though what he was about to say wasn't all that important.

"Well, I was just asking how things went." Jackson replied leaning on the counter behind him.

He wouldn't say it out loud but his actions were a lot more force to appear natural as his curiously had turned it to a nail-biting anticipation during Mark's time away with Jiho. He knew what the other had planned and despite wanting to know what happened he also wanted to 'subtle' about it.

"Oh uh, they went good." Mark nodded softly as the corners of his mouth were struggling to smile.

"Nothing unusual happened??" Jackson raised his brow unsure how to take Mark's response on whether that meant he said yes or no.

"....Nothing unexpected no." Mark looked at Jackson with a puzzled face.

This was not what Jackson was expecting. He thought for certain Jiho would've said something. Considering how confident he sounded last night. Had he lost his nerve after all? Was Mark just unsurprised by the confession? Or did he just not want to tell Jackson about it?

"Oh okay. What were you gonna say?" Jackson responded trying to look over the vague answer he got as it only left him with more questions.

"Uh well, I...kind of had a thought." Mark started swallowing a nervous lump in his throat.

"What about?" Jackson asked unafraid to pry in his current unanswered state.

"It's kind of difficult to say and really it can wait." Mark said breathing out looking to the side.

"Well, a heads up or any early information won't be a burden you know?" Jackson replied seeing how antsy Mark was looking.

"I know but I think I'll tell you a little later." Mark said as he gave into his nerves and began to walk away.

Not letting this happen so easily Jackson slid in front of Mark with a short dash spreading his arms out to stop him.

"Actually I think now would be perfectly fine. You worked up the courage up to get my attention right? Why not just carry through with it?" Jackson spoke with a firm stance but nervous eyes.

"It won't happen for a while so I really do figure it can wait so don't worry about it-" Mark said as he backed up a step.

Stepping forwards and bringing his hands onto Mark's arms to keep him in place, Jackson's face wore a growing frown.

"No freaking way...Mark you didn't." Jackson said looking Mark straight in the eye.

"Did what??" Mark replied seeing how Jackson's face looked of tragic disappointment.

"You're gonna move away all because of him!?" Jackson said not caring to be subtle with his knowledge anymore.

Mark went quiet for a moment completely surprised with Jackson knowing what he wished to say beforehand.

"H-how did you know about that??"

"Jiho told me last night. So you- you really plan on going along with that guy? Why?? You..." Jackson spoke quickly as his big eyes seem to hold a spark of desperation. Don't let this be true they read.

"I already told you it's not immediate-"

"Doesn't matter I don't think this is a good idea. We just got here so why are you planning on leaving after such a short period of time? Just because he swept you off your feet doesn't mean you can just start- to leave!" Jackson ranted on as his eyes traveled to the floor unable to keep his them on Mark's feeling like he's lost.

Mark was startled by Jackson's reaction. In all the scenarios he had, he hadn't seen this one coming. He didn't really know what to say. There were things he saw in the words spoken that must have been caused by yet another misunderstanding that he could've corrected but he didn't.

With his head hanging Jackson slid his hands off Mark's arms to his back tugging the older closer. He didn't really know what he was doing he just wanted to be close. Like if he let go Mark would just go there and then.

"I know I'm being selfish but I don't like that guy. You're much too good for him." Jackson continued in a lower tone.

"...That's not true." Mark replied holding back the truth to see how exactly Jackson would react. It was a tad evil but it was doing well to make him speak so openly.

But just as he finished saying that Jackson's hands parted as one slid up towards his neck and the other down to the small of his back. His hands were like some sort of test.

They held him so lovingly it made his insides churn. He didn't know what to make of this situation. Or what exactly Jackson meant by doing all this. It was giving him too much hope.

"It's true. And you can't believe how hard it is to even start to believe you and him are a- a thing. I never thought you would agree. What made you say yes?" Jackson spoke lifting his head to look at Mark.

"...Why? Did you want me to say no?" Mark questioned back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second and I'm not budging." Mark replied stubbornly.

"...I just didn't like it okay? There's no real complex reason for it and it's not like this feeling is all that new. Ask Jinyoung, I had a hard time accepting the fact you two were longtime friends mostly because he and I didn't get along and then he was friends with you and it felt like I was losing you to him." Jackson sighed out loosening his hold on Mark ever so slightly.

"You're not." Mark spoke feeling his heart swell at the younger's words. He lifted a hand to gently place on Jackson's face.

"You say that but you're gonna move leaving me in the dust...again."

"If we don't go on together I fear an eventual parting either way." Mark recited Jiho's words.

It was frustrating to see how easily Jackson could let out his feelings and thoughts without the concern of being turned away. And even more frustrating that Mark could only go on about taking it in and comforting and reassuring him. How long could he hold on to these niceties when his limits were being stretched so far?

"Eventual parting? There is no eventual parting to fear because we are the ones to decide if we want to part or not."

"Don't get me wrong I don't want to part either but...you may want to in the future and I figure I should show myself out instead of being asked to leave." Mark replied feeling all too comfortable still being held like this yet still. Despite the continuation of conversation they have yet to separate.

"Wait...then are you perhaps...Are you just dating Jiho because you gave up on me??" Jackson asked pulling back some but still kept his hands on the other.

"Jackson I'm not dating Jiho." Mark decided to finally clear up that misconception.

"...Huh?! But you said a-and he said that he was gonna- So you said no after all? Why didn't you tell me sooner?? This entire time I was thinking this guy won you over!" Jackson spoke as he began shaking Mark's frame.

"I know I'm sorry it's just your honesty kind of intrigued me with what you had to say." Mark replied sheepishly.

"You mean you kept me thinking you had said yes so you could see me spill my guts out??" Jackson finally let Mark go.

"No, and before you feel hurt I'll return the honesty. Because I still do think I'll move when the time is right and I'm guessing you'd want to know why right?" Mark spoke wrapping an arm around his stomach feeling so much colder.

Jackson just nodded in reply still wearing a light frown staring at Mark.

"Well like you said there's really no complex reason. But it's true, right? You'd want to settle down and have a family. And you can't very well do that with me loitering about. Plus your at the age where dating is prevalent; like the tide, it's only natural. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." Mark spoke unable to look Jackson in the eye for very long.

"Why?...Why all of a sudden are you saying these things? Who...Did Jiho say something to you??" Jackson said with narrowing eyes.

"No, he didn't say anything. No one is to blame it's just that the thought occurred to me so late. You'll need your space one day. So might as well be prepared. Nothing wrong with a heads up or early information right? I hope it's still not a burden though." Mark said as his nails dug into his side.

Jackson's face seemed to flash between emotions as he wasn't able to quickly grab hold of the words to respond with. But like the spinner on a slot machine, he decided which emotion to pick to respond with as his face hardened and he huffed a breath.

"Well too bad it's a really big burden. I didn't come all the way here away from my home, family, and friends just to have you assume things about me."

"I am not assuming anything! Your mother told me so. That that was your future so why wouldn't I believe her? I am merely heeding the words of those who've known you longer!" Mark replied hurriedly.

"Just because they've known me longer doesn't mean they know me better!"

"So what then? Are you saying I'm wrong that you don't want a beautiful house to match your beautiful wife to have beautiful kids? Can you look me straight in the eye and tell me that that's not what you want?!" Mark raised his voice with wide eyes.

With a quick large stride, Jackson was stood directly in front of Mark so close that he could feel his breath on his skin. And with unblinking eyes and a dead serious face. He leaned forwards successfully making Mark stop breathing as their eyes met and locked on.

"I Jackson Wang do not want that! Is that clear?!" Jackson spoke with a loud voice.

Mark made no reply as he slowly let out a shaky breath from his nose and his body twitching; he stood there at a loss as to what to say or how to form words. His brain went into a shut down at that moment leaving himself susceptible to anything Jackson said or did.

"I asked if that was clear." Jackson asked again but in a quieter volume.

Jackson didn't know what he was doing. He just did as he felt. He was an honest person. Why would he start lying to himself now? He wouldn't although it really did seem like he was and has been this entire time. But in that moment he would have to admit how pretty this boy, this male in front of him looked right then and there.

This boy who smelled of soap and had such clear and soft skin. This boy who was slimmer with nice shiny hair. This boy who had sweet dark chocolate eyes and a unique mole above the left side of his rosy lips.

This boy who stubbornly replied for some goddamn reason with a-

"No."

Fed up with Mark's caution Jackson had a thought. A thought that didn't really come from his mind. There was no way his mind could think up of such an action, to actually try and prove it. It must have been the heart; no other organ reaches and can control the body like the heart can. Able to override even the mind.

And in the deep tacit way in which feeling becomes stronger than thought both leaned in. There was no real complex reason. Not right now. Right now it was simple; it was easy to do when the stars seemingly aligned.

The kissing was easy. The way their lips connected and held molding gently against each other. Mere moments of sudden inexplicable and unexpected love. Eyes shut tight as though they were bracing for the hard part. The hard part being facing what the heck just happened.

Mark stood so still as Jackson finally drew back. Eyes slowly opening to look and see what they had done. The sound of Jackson swallowing could faintly be heard as neither were itching to say anything. But one must do things that we don't like sometimes.

So after a few long seconds, Jackson opened his mouth to speak and the way his rational mind snapped back into control was like slamming into a wall. What he felt he should say was replaced with what he thought he should say.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Sorry? Sorry for kissing him? He didn't mean to? So it was a mistake then? Where had it come from? Why had this happened? Did it even matter as it was something he apparently didn't mean to do? Something he was to be apologetic for.

With this Mark could then physically feel how raw and worn his heart was.

"Don't play with me. Don't you dare play with me! This isn't some type of joke to me idiot!" Mark replied with anguish on his face as he then roughly pushed Jackson away from himself.

And as he tried to quickly move past Jackson to his room where he had intended to go before he again was stopped by Jackson's hand gripping his forearm. Having none of it Mark immediately ripped his arm away only to have captured by two hands this time.

"Mark hold on! I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't- Don't just walk away." Jackson pleaded holding onto Mark's arm so tightly.

"I know you didn't! So let me go!!" Mark hissed back as he was tugging all of his weight back hitting Jackson's hands and arms to try and escape.

"Please stop you can't just leave! Not like this!" Jackson replied as he then took a step back tugging with all his strength causing Mark to fall forward to the ground still in his grasp.

And with finding himself on his knees bent on the floor Mark simply stopped fighting. He knew Jackson wasn't gonna let go of his arm and he couldn't seem to find the needed strength to pry himself away.

In the pause of action, Mark lowered his head with uneven breath. To his further annoyance, he felt his eyes build up that familiar burning sensation. His emotions wanting bubble over and spill out of that bottle he was trying so hard to keep shut.

His troubled state was barely audible but Jackson could tell the other had given up the physical fight. So he loosened his grip and fell to his knees in front of Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot you're right. I'm stupid, mean, and selfish. And I- I didn't mean any of this. I didn't mean for this to happen. So please don't cry."

Jackson's lulling voice was so soothing in tone but it was marred by the words he spoke. Mark lifted his arm and put a hand on Jackson's chest pushing him away; keeping the space between them. He held his eyes shut fearing he would really start crying.

"I shouldn't have...I've messed up so bad. It's my fault. I fucked up and I'm sorry. But please don't go." Jackson continued speaking on besides the sounds of Mark trying to hold himself together.

"It's fucked up. I get it. Kissing me is fucked up." Mark snapped as he moved back and stood up. He did so a bit too quickly and felt dizzy; using the wall for a second to regain his balance.

"I-I never said tha-"Jackson also rose to his feet.

"You just did!" Mark cut him off.

"It's not that! It's just- it's just that kissing isn't somethings friends do and I did that and I made things a mess because we're friends!" Jackson replied exasperated.

Ah, so that's what it was. Jackson was worried that the kiss would mess up what they had. He was scared that this kiss would make them something more. A something more he didn't know if he could commit to.

"Well I don't want to be friends with you." Mark said it so quickly and so evenly that it surprised even himself.

It struck a silence that was filled with so much tension and hurt. Even though they kissed it seems they stubbornly were staying on their own separate grounds; defending what they believed would lead a happy future.

"Why?! Don't you see this is exactly what I didn't want to happen! That kiss was so spur of the moment and look it's already breaking up what we have right before our eyes." Jackson vented as he gestured along with his words.

Bitter hurt and ready to snap Mark clenched his jaw. There were so many things he wanted to say in reply. But it felt like no matter how much he tried nothing seemed to go his way. How many words did it take to convince him? How many times did he have to take these jabs that tore at him so mercilessly?

What did he have to do? What was there to be done? There staring at Jackson and listening to what he just said one thing stood out in his mind. The constant barrier that was their title as 'friends'. This label that kept them at a certain distance from each other. Preventing the flow of progression between them.

Friendship now was becoming such a contemptible thing.

"Good!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well that just happened didn't it? I rewrote the ending to and I'm still like sheesh. But at least we finally got that out of the way and another chapter has been written. Thanks for Reading!


	43. Chapter 43

**(*Author’s POV)**

The bitter silence that settled between them was cut off by the sound of the upbeat repetitive ring of Jackson’s phone. No more words were spoken as Jackson moved passed Mark with a disgruntled look on his face. Mark turned his head ever so slightly to watch as Jackson went into his room to answer the call.

And at hearing the door slam behind him Mark let out a shuddering breath. Turning around he moved to hide away in his own room but midway he found his body leaning to the side. Gravitating to the wall he faced it pressing his fists against it before banging his forehead on it.

What just happened? What did he just say? What had he done? Had he single-handedly screwed up their friendship? All that he said was true but in a way that wasn't in the slightest black or white. There was so much more meaning to his brash words that what it seemed.

But when said in such a sensitive and serious moment it could easily be taken as it was. That Mark wished they weren’t friends. That he wished everything they built would come crashing down. To once again tear away the bandages and be so frightened by the blood to be unable to treat the wound with proper care.

He knew he should fix things. He knew he should explain why he said what he did. But such a task seemed impossible at the moment. Feelings were too raw from the exposure. And yet admits the gray there was the tiniest hope for the situation to heal on its own.

That peeping through the ruins and misunderstanding due to a needed selfishness was the light of a paradise yet seen. Unfortunately, these glimmers of hope still were something of mindless self-comfort for Mark.

Because rarely does one break a bone and simultaneously think ‘ah this will help’. No, we aren’t talking about the lesser majority of those who think oh so positively or seem to have such outstanding logic; we only see the case of those who worry about the future. Those who turn off their sight of joy in troubling times.

A flushed and scrunched face grinding into the ungiving wall with mounting despair. For him there taking in their kiss like a masterpiece of a painting that the artist tries to tear apart purely because of their own unsatisfactory. Almost everything about what just happened being not what he wanted.

All he wanted was to go about peacefully and step away peacefully retaining some semblance of goodwill with Jackson. He hadn’t meant for this slight crack to appear. Showing Jackson how frustrated and hurt he indeed was. This slight slip in character had cost him so much.

How he wished he could have held onto his composure. Held onto his facade of being just a friend. Maybe then they would still be as they used to. Maybe they would have fallen asleep in their bare living room side by side again. Maybe just maybe Jackson would’ve kept his word.

“I hate myself, god.” Mark whispered with an angry tone pushing off the wall.

Dragging himself to his room he pulled the door shut behind him. The lights being off Mark stared into the dark as he heard the faint voice of Jackson come to a stop seemingly done with the call. Not bothering to turn the lights on he took a deep breath through his nose and moved to lay down in an attempt to sleep. 

On the other side of the shared wall, Jackson stood in a lit room. Having just finished the call he dropped his phone on top of his suitcase. And without that momentary distraction, everything came flooding back into his mind. Between the argument of moving, Jiho, and friendship the thing that stuck out vividly was the kiss.

“GaAhh.” Jackson groaned aloud with confused mortification. Falling to sit on the floor he gripped at his already messy hairline.

“What did I do? Why? Why did I do it...?” Jackson whispered glaring at the floor.

Fights were normal among friends and most everything about their exchange was normal or even forgivable. But what wasn’t so easily thrown out and forgotten was the matter of the fact that he kissed Mark. He kissed Mark. He Jackson Wang had kissed another male of his own volition.

Moving his hand he pressed his fingers against his mouth. In a sort of flabbergasted awe, he pinched his lower lip. How had it happened? Somewhere along the line of stepping up to Mark and asking for a confirmation he kind of was just led along by what he felt. So then did he just feel like kissing him?

“That’s what people do when they're casual about things though.” Jackson spoke to himself having an inner investigation. 

In his mind suddenly feeling like kissing someone was the feeling you get when you look at your lover and have the random wish to kiss them for some small specific or nonexistent reason. So crossing that out how would he reword what he felt? Should we break it down into parts just to be sure?

Did he just...want to-

“Woah. Okay, that’s...” Jackson halted his thoughts.

There was a reason. There was a very clear reason but Jackson took his time running his mind in circles before he finally decided to recall what was said before he actually kissed him.

_"Just because they've known me longer doesn't mean they know me better!"_

That’s right he was upset that Mark was assuming things about the future. It was a curious thing because he also recalled that it was not something that he alone came to believe. 

_"So what then? Are you saying I'm wrong that you don't want a beautiful house to match your beautiful wife to have beautiful kids? Can you look me straight in the eye and tell me that that's not what you want?!"_

There was the assumption said with a swift and suspicious clarity. It was most likely true his mother or somebody else the knew equally planted it in his head to the point he didn’t even stutter in the slightest. Repeating it as though it was ingrained in his mind. But why would they say this to him?

_"I Jackson Wang do not want that! Is that clear?!"_

Had he really said that? And with such provoking confidence? Things were becoming messier in his head because he could clearly remember those words coming from his mouth. Did he not want the future Mark had described? Or did he just really not want Mark to assume that’s what he wanted?

Could it have been a something he needed to say at the moment to convince Mark? Or did he mean it? If not a beautiful house with a beautiful wife and matching kids...what did he want? He didn’t know for certain but he did want Mark to understand. 

_"I asked if that was clear."_

To solidify what he said was just the final hit to the head of the nail. But there in his second time in questioning, he could remember the way his voice quieted. There weren’t many things he could remember going about his mind as he recalled just being very focused on Mark’s face. 

_"No."_

Oh, that’s right Mark had replied being so stubborn. Why couldn’t he have just said yes? Because that’s what was last said before he kissed the older right on the lips. And in response, he had wanted to get his point across. To shock him? Get his attention or prove he meant it?

If that was the case then had Jackson kissed Mark to convince him he didn’t want to have a beautiful house with an equally beautiful family to go along with it? And to top it off the whole damn thing it started because he was upset Jiho was gonna ask Mark out and Mark would say yes?? Every which way you looked at it it was coming to the same conclusion.

“There’s no avoiding it...that was a really gay thing for me to do. Fuck.” Jackson muttered under his breath as he tossed himself back to lie down.

He knew they would need to address what was said and done. And not just the kiss but also the fact Mark seemingly was not thrilled about being friends with him. Well with doing things like randomly kissing the guy there most definitely was a reason. One he wasn’t eager to get into just yet.

So as much as he wanted to quarrel with his thoughts more he did have work the next day and decided to get up to turn off the light and also try to get some sleep. He shut his eyes and a short while passed and he did eventually fall asleep but as several hours went by there again was the upbeat ringing of his phone. 

With a scowl, he blindly reached over to grab the source of the noise. He checked the number and it was somebody he didn’t know. Too tired to bother answer he hung up on the person wanting to sleep more. But as he put the phone back aside and as he went to reposition himself the phone began ringing again.

Huffing he decided that he’d just tell the person to stop calling not wanting to deal with a persistent caller. Picking the phone back up and decidedly answering it he cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Jackson right??” The lady asked with concern in her voice. 

“Yes, who’s this?” Jackson replied sitting himself up.

“Oh gosh, I’m glad I got a hold of you. My name is Tammy Mark’s older sister.” Tammy rushed. 

“Oh! Tammy, right I’m sorry.” Jackson replied suddenly much more alert. 

“That’s okay. I’m sorry for bothering you but I’ve been trying to get ahold of Mark all day yesterday and he hasn’t picked up his phone and I began to worry.” 

“Ah that’s right he uh- he lost his phone or rather he misplaced it this morning and I guess he never found it.” Jackson informed. 

“Really?...Geez, that boy. But I’m glad I had your number or else I wouldn’t have known what happened. So if you would be so kind as to let him know I called.”

“Of course. Although may I ask out of curiosity if Mark was the one to give you my number then?”

“Well yes. I had asked it for it myself actually. You’ll have to forgive me as I should’ve given you my number first. But it was mostly in case of emergencies and it makes sense since you two are dating.” She chuckled lightly. 

What? What did she just ask? Why did she think they were dating??

“I’m sorry we aren’t uh- we really...aren’t dating.” Jackson replied with an avid uncertainty lining his words. 

“...What??” She questioned with a small sharpness in her tone. 

“Well-”

“What happened? Don’t tell me you broke up.” She cut him off.

“No that's not it we...” Jackson paused.

He was hesitating to correct her. He had done this before with JB. But why did they believe they were a couple though? Did they just appear to be a thing? Or did they know of something he didn’t?

“Did you have a fight?” She offered an explanation as Jackson was still halted with his words.

“...We did have an argument but we weren’t exactly um...”

“I know it’s probably really awkward to explain it to me and I wouldn’t want to pry but Mark is my little brother and I don’t want him to get hurt. He moved all the way to Korea just to live with you, you know? I know as I’m married how upsetting arguments can be but when you love each other you can overcome them. And I do know for a fact Mark does love you very much.”

“He...He’s much too wonderful for someone like me.” Jackson replied.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. And just thinking something like that proves my point. You both care for each other and reconciliation should never be put off for the sake of stubborn pride. Trust me.”

“What if-...How exactly do you reconcile?” Jackson changed what he wanted to say.

He wasn’t correcting her. He let her go on thinking that they had a spat that had gotten to the point they decided to split. He knew this was not a good thing to do but he could seem to muster up the truth.

“Well it depends what you were arguing about but a sincere apology is often enough and maybe a tad more if you feel you should. But if it puts your nerves at ease I do have confidence Mark wouldn’t want to stay apart for long. Especially when you're in those honeymoon stages.” She encouraged.

Her words weren’t based on nothing. She often was the first-hand witness to Mark’s complete fondness over his long-distance relationship with Jackson.

“I see...”

“I do hope you both makeup soon. It’s so important to the family for you both to be happy you know? And forgive my brother he can be quite stubborn sometimes.” She sighed.

“No the more I think about the situation I think it’s me who has to apologize. Thank you though. You did bring a lot of things to my attention.” Jackson replied in a low tone. 

“I’m glad I could help a little. And I have a feeling I woke you up so I apologize for that. Is Mark asleep too?” She asked. 

“Uh, I think so.”

“Oh well let him sleep. Maybe you could have him call me back on your phone if he doesn’t find that phone of his.”

“Okay sounds good.” Jackson replied wrapping up the call.

“Alright well, I let you get back to sleep. And I hope things turn out well with you and Mark.”

“Right me too.” Jackson replied before they both said bye and hung up.

And right after he checked the time as it read four o’clock in the morning. What a shame he’d have to be up soon enough anyway. If he went back o sleep he’d only be more groggy. So with slow movements, he got up and moved out of his room. Everywhere around him was quiet.

Turning his head he looked at Mark’s door. The older would have to be up soon as well. And it came to him that Mark didn’t have his phone so unless he picked an alarm clock be it internal or not he’d probably have to wake him up. Finding his phone is growing to be rather crucial.

Walking out to turn on several of the light in the apartment Jackson decided he’d take a shower. Pulling out his clothes for his first day at work and grabbing a towel they had recently bought. As odd as it was it’d probably be harder to live to an extent without the smaller things rather than the larger pieces of furniture.

And as he was finishing up his shower did the noise of it all do well enough to rouse Mark from his light slumber. His body was stiff but he got up turned off the light and cautiously opened his door. And in an impossible coincidence Jackson soon after opened and stepped out of the bathroom.

He was cold being wet and the morning air had yet to be warmed so he was rushing to get more than just a towel on but having spotted Mark he reversed.

“Good morning.” He nodded at Mark.

“Yes.” Mark replied feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He was at a loss as for whether he should back into his room or pass Jackson.

“...Did you need the bathroom? You can use it I’m finished.” Jackson gestured to the said area just beside him as he felt goosebumps form on his exposed skin.

“Yeah.” Mark replied quietly as he focused his eyes anywhere but the younger as he went to enter the bathroom.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something’s else but was too late as the other had closed the door behind him. With downcast eyes, he then reentered his room to get dressed. It was a wonder if Mark was upset or just being cautious around him. He was really hoping it wasn’t because Mark really didn’t want to be friends anymore.

And if that was the case it would be a whole other battle to fight. Before it could be admitted that Jackson was upset by his words. But now after analyzing the situation along with Tammy’s call, he was feeling better about things. Now was the issue of getting those good feeling across to Mark.

After he was done getting dressed he moved out of his room to the kitchen to eat something quick. Yesterday the call that had cut their argument off was from his work telling him to come in early to get situated. Despite him wanting to make up with Mark as soon as possible work it would probably have to wait until after work.

With a sigh, Jackson then went about making a very simple omelet with some rice on the side. Just as he cracked the egg into the hot pan Mark appeared from the corner buttoning up his dress shirt. He moved about the living room with scanning eyes seemingly looking for something. That something was probably was his phone.

“Hey, do you want some? I can make you an omelet.” Jackson spoke looking over his shoulder at Mark.

“...You don’t have to.” Mark answered as he fixed his collar.

“Well, of course, I don’t have to but it’s just a kind and thoughtful thing to do right? I’ll add some spam we bought.” Jackson replied as he moved to the cupboard to pull out a thing of spam.

Mark didn’t say anything as he moved away back to his room leaving Jackson to do as he pleases. Going inside the room he tucked in his shirt and went about putting on a tie. He already had fixed his hair and brushed his teeth earlier. All he needed now was his wallet, keys, and shoes. He’d take his phone too if he could find it.

“Hey, Mark the food is ready.” Jackson called out as he served the food on two plates.

Taking breath Mark walked towards the kitchen. There Jackson held a smile as he was standing where chairs would’ve been but weren’t at the moment with the food placed in front of him.

“Tadaa. An upgrade from the first time I put a breakfast together for you huh?” Jackson spoke with a light chuckle. He wouldn’t admit to his almost over cooking the eggs though.

Mark stared at it all and felt the wedge on guilt grind at his insides. Why was Jackson being so nice to him? Did they just have an unresolved argument last night? Where was this all coming from? Was he trying to act as though yesterday didn’t happen?

“What is this?” Mark spoke looking at the food then up at Jackson.

“Breakfast at Jackson’s.” Jackson jokingly replied.

“But what I said yesterday...” Mark paused.

“You said you didn’t want to be my friend right?” Jackson spoke taking on a more serious tone.

“...So then why all this?” Mark questioned.

Drawing his lips back he looked at the food pausing before he lifted his head to look back at Mark and replied.

“Well...because it’s not good for couples to prolong a fight over stubborn pride.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I had proofread this chapter then went to copy and paste it and mistakenly clicked paste instead of copy and I had to proofread it all over again; I was admittedly lazier the second time around so sorry. Haha...Thanks for Reading!


	44. Chapter 44

**(*Author's POV)**

"Well...because it's not good for couples to prolong a fight over stubborn pride."

Before he had said those words one could say he hesitated but right after he jumped in not looking back. It wasn't his plan to say what he did but he figured he might as well roll along with it. And although it didn't show easily, he was feeling anxious to get his thoughts across to Mark. He had been trying his hardest to make sense of things since last night.

There was nothing one-hundred percent about it but it was enough to come to the conclusion there was definitely something up with him. And it mainly had to do with his then close friend Mark Tuan. Since the older had given him a rather blatant clue that there was definitely something still there. That he indeed still likes him still; there was quite the revelation.

It had taken down his previous means of thinking. It introduced a taboo idea. Jackson had the opportunity to actually pursue this wild thought. It's not like he was afraid of a challenge especially if it's one that he presented to himself. He knew it was going to be different and perhaps would need some getting used to but at the same time, it posed a very enticing solution.

He'd finally get to have a voice; keeping pest away as well as feel less awkward about asking things of the older. Initiating a cuddle and not having to justify a kiss here and there. An ear to listen to his complaints and rambling or a mouth to get feedback without embarrassment. Those things were already enough to convince him that yeah maybe it'd be nice to have Mark as a partner.

Of course, this was Jackson we are talking about here and conveying such wouldn't go without a few bumps along the way.

"What??" Mark responded bewilderedly.

"Pfft, your face." Jackson couldn't help but laugh before he could properly reply.

Every drop of emotion slipped off Mark's face as the younger's laughter pierced him. So was he just being unserious about things after? Did he say that to just get a rise out of the older? So much as to actually laugh at him unabashedly like this?

"Eat alone." Mark responded as he then quickly moved towards the door.

Jackson then quickly replaced his mirth with alarm. He hadn't meant to come across as insensitive.

"Hold on Mark I didn't mean to laugh it's just you had a funny look on your face. Let me explain-" Jackson spoke turning around following the older reaching out to grab his shoulder.

Almost immediately Mark shook off the other's hand as he went quickly about putting his shoes on. But as Jackson has been known to be persistent he then placed both his hands on his shoulders and tugged back.

"Mark let's not fight it's not good for us." Jackson said as he struggled to keep a grip on him as the other was trying to lean forwards.

"There is no us. Now let go of me." Mark gritted out as Jackson had slid next to him to wrap an arm around his neck.

"What do you mean there's no us? Of course there's us!" Jackson insisted as he began trying to wrestle Mark back inside.

"You didn't want us as a thing and I don't want us to be friends. There's nothing!" Mark replied as he craned his neck back.

"You know I would've pushed on wanting us to just be friends if it weren't for two things." Jackson said as he loosened his hold on the other.

Mark said nothing as he slipped away from Jackson. But his curiosity kept him there listening to what the younger had to say.

"One is the fact I kissed you...willingly. And two is the fact that Jinyoung, JB, and now your family has this strange belief we are an actual couple already. And I highly doubt either of them have no reason to have happened."

Although the idea of them being a couple seemed like it could easily be completely set, it wouldn't have been even something to contemplate hadn't he known that Mark did carry feelings for him still. So really it was thanks to the people around him to bring this truth out in the clear.

"My family?"

"Your sister called me early this morning trying to get a hold of you. She informed me of some helpful things." Jackson nodded.

Mark didn't reply to that although he was imagining many things what his sister could have said to Jackson and he didn't think it could have been very good.

"I thought maybe there was some silly reason for JB and Jinyoung to think that but when your sister said the same thing then I thought 'oh...there has to be more to this'. And I have a feeling you could enlighten me as to why we are apparently a couple." Jackson spoke eyeing the older.

As much as he could try and hop over this he felt the need to worm out a confession from the other first. There was too much mystery and unanswered questions as to why those around them had known or believed this. Why had they made them out to be a couple beforehand and when had this come to happen?

"...It's a long story. So maybe the rest of this conversation can wait till after work." Mark asked needing all the time he could get to sort things out.

"A whole day at work wondering why this all came to happen? Can't I get at least a hint?"

"I'm afraid not." Mark shook his head as he turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Can you at least let me know if you're gonna still be upset with me or not?" Jackson questioned.

"Just because I don't want to be friends doesn't mean we're enemies. I'm not mad at you." Mark replied pausing as he opened the door.

"That's not how it works, I think. You know you're really taking me in circles right now." Jackson said hoping to get Mark to halt his departure. And it actually worked.

"Fine. You want answers?" Mark muttered under his breath, taking the bait. He walked back inside and closed the door.

"Huh-?" Jackson spoke as he hadn't quite heard what Mark had said. His words had worked to get the older back in the house but had also had the wrong effect coming across negatively.

"I must be a real pain in the ass, right? I'm making you question and troubling your life because I happen to be so cryptic with my feelings. You wanna know why my sister told you we were a couple? It's because I told her. I told her my entire family and all of our friends as well. And why did I do that? Because there was a huge cluster of misunderstanding that I stupidly fell for. I humiliated myself because I thought we're in a relationship this whole damn time! But I was wrong. I was a complete fool."

"That's-...You aren't stupid or a fool. I may not know what exactly happened to make you tell everyone that but for god's sake Mark I know with the little I do know that you shouldn't take anything you've done good or bad as something to beat yourself up for."

"You don't get to say that." Mark replied with a tight jaw.

"Why? Just because you figure we shouldn't be friends does that mean you can strip me of all my rights as someone who cares for you??"

"It doesn't feel good, does it? Wanting to do more but being unable to." Mark snapped back with a sharp but even voice.

"Your wrong. You're so wrong it's not even funny." Jackson frowned.

"How am I wrong-?"

"Because you assume I don't love you." Jackson shot back.

"I'm not assuming. Ever since I've known you all you ever done was label me as a friend nothing more! You can't spout things out like that and expect me to believe them with ease."

"People change Mark. You once saw me as a friend didn't you? But then one day you suddenly thought 'hey Jackson's pretty hot' then bam you earned a crush on yours truly."

"I'm gay so I'm allowed to have crushes on guys. But you obviously aren't so why would I expect you to change your mind??" Mark raised a brow.

"So what if I dated girls? I told you I'm an open person. And what I feel is what I feel. So you nor anyone else gets to tell my feelings what to feel. I would think you'd understand that."

"I do...but all that I don't understand is how you came to this conclusion when just yesterday you said you wanted to be friends." Mark responded lowering his voice.

"Would I kiss you if I really wanted to be just friends?? Isn't that what separates the two?" Jackson questioned as his conversation with Jiho came back into his mind.

"Okay, who's dragging who in circles now? First, you say let's be friends and the next thing you say oh but I do have feelings for you." Mark spoke exasperatedly.

"Listen I haven't had enough time to figure out why exactly I kissed you or why I don't seem to be all that perturbed by the idea of doing it again okay??" Jackson defended.

"You'd- you wouldn't mind-...?" Mark didn't dare finish his sentence.

"Why did I say that aloud? God what in the actual living hell is wrong with me??" Jackson grumbled to himself feeling it was a bit too soon.

"If you don't mind it then why were you still all for being friends??"

"I thought I just expressed that wasn't exactly the case already. Because I'm pretty sure I did." Jackson responded with raised brows.

"Well forgive me for being cautious as to where your sexuality stands." Mark replied feeling his insides beginning to flutter with a hope he was afraid would turn into pain.

"Lucky you all's forgiven because even I'm not exactly sure myself anymore." Jackson sighed loudly.

"Look I'm...I know it's brazen for me to even contemplate but...I can't help but take your words with a lot of hope. So just tell me now won't you?" Mark spoke.

"Tell you what exactly?" Jackson tilted his head eyes trained on the other.

"You know what! Just make it clear on whether you'll never see me in a romantic light so I don't go about humiliating myself." Mark jumbled over his words not wanting to deal with Jackson's teasing at the moment.

"Is that what you want to hear?" Jackson was trying to avoid answering not having thought this far as to how he would put it.

"...Wh- well of course not but at this point, I'd really appreciate a straightforward answer." Mark spoke leaning away from the other.

"Could this possibly wait till after work-?" Jackson asked sheepishly even though he had a feeling he was already running late.

"No." Mark replied quickly.

"That's not fair you did the same to me earlier-"

"Jackson all you have to do is say yes or no. I don't need an explanation." Mark frowned at him.

"Well, what if I feel the need to explain myself? Like I didn't really think I'd get this far when I was thinking how to go about making things all better between us. I mean trying to wrap it around my head was difficult, not because my head's that big, but because of the fact that things had secretly escalated and my conscious mind had not been aware of it at all. And the more I thought about it the more it kind of fell together. When I first heard from Jinyoung that you liked me I wasn't put off, in fact, I was flattered; so I suppose that just transformed into something that just felt nice. But that was short lived because suddenly you didn't like me and you were cool with living with me. So I had to reset my mindset that we were just friends again but then you were still acting so sweet to me and everyone around us was suggesting there was something more so I was confused. Then out of some dark hole in the ground Jiho popped out and then suddenly I felt...uncomfortable with the idea of you two-ahem. Then we talked and from what I understand there was a misunderstanding and you still do actually like me. And I realize I was hasty with my wordings at times but I hope I'm not too late to say yes because honestly I don't know what I'm doing but I figured better late then never right? Plus I'd hate to fight or go on fighting especially when we are living with each other. By the way, I think we need to buy a toothbrush holder because mine fell onto the toilet and now I have to use my travel toothbrush." Jackson rambled on.

"...Okay." Mark responded with a bright smile creeping on his face.

"With everything I just said that's all you can say in response??" Jackson replied finding it hard to keep a hurt façade.

"Sorry I just..." Mark paused lifting his shoulders as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Listen if I had the guts to spout that entire recap in my point of view and give you an answer to top it off then you could at least reciprocate somehow!" Jackson moved towards him.

"Well, what should I say?" Mark asked nervously as he was feeling years younger and facing a confession.

"Oh I don't know how about 'Wow Jackson you're so sweet and I do think we'd be better together huh? Oh, by the way, did I ever tell you how handsome and sexy you are?' Would that much have killed you?" Jackson mimicked a poor impression.

"Probably." Mark replied with an amused chuckle.

"You're the one who asked! Plus I think it's a good way to go out though so..." Jackson put a hand up to his ear and the other was placed on his hip waiting for Mark's response.

Mark didn't immediately reply as he first laughed at the presented task he was given.

"Are you're serious?"

Jackson didn't verbally respond as he just moved close to Mark still in his same position but placing his awaiting ear in front of Mark's face. Mark again let out a laugh through his nose.

Hearing no response Jackson put his ear right up in front of Mark's lips barely not touching. And it was probably the giddy mood that Mark found bubbling in him but he took the opportunity and easily pressed a light peck on Jackson's ear.

"Aah!" Jackson responded quickly taking one big step away from Mark holding his ear.

"No good?" Mark asked biting back a nervous smile.

"No it- I read that loud and clear thanks!" Jackson gave a thumbs up letting a goofy grin pull onto his face.

"How?" Mark chuckled softly.

"Touch telepathy." Jackson replied as if it was a well-known fact; pulling his ear once before taking his hand away from it.

Mark felt his entire body go weightless as he couldn't stop smiling. His response to having Jackson reciprocate was reminiscent to the first time he believed to have confessed but this time it was amplified because of the many downs he went through but also the fact Jackson this time was there right in front of him.

"Neat...but what exactly does this do now? If you don't mind me asking." Mark asked timidly as he didn't want to come across as too eager; although he was aware of how he probably looked awful smitten at the moment.

"Uhhhh...well, I told you I haven't much clue as to what I myself am doing so I'll let you decide." Jackson dodged.

"No that- we both have to come to a conclusion as to what we want." Mark shook his head.

"You know it’s kind of find it funny how were acting like there's actually more than one reasonable option. Is it that scary? I mean I'm smiling right now but I feel like I'm about to throw up. I shouldn't be this nervous!" Jackson spoke scratching his head.

"Good to know I'm not alone. And I guess you're right. There is really one option that is if we are indeed on the same page-"

"Okay, I was wrong in picking you to make the first move." Jackson chuckled at how Mark kept on attempting to move forwards but kept on taking a step back.

"Sorry if I sound overly cautious." Mark replied embarrassed and pinched his side trying to get his wits back about him.

"I'll admit you sound more worried than me which makes no sense since I've never gotten this close to dating a guy before."

"Maybe that's why I'd like to hear it from you. Like a confirmation because I can't believe...I just- after all this time I can't understand how you come to actually like me back. It's like it too good to be true." Mark spoke with his voice growing a bit shaky.

"I know. But when I think back on it I can see it wasn't a sudden thing. And it's not like it's remotely hard to fall for you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to...admit it not just to you but myself."

"Don't apologize. Liking someone isn't something you can force yourself to do." Mark replied as he felt his chest constrict.

"Too late. Now come on don't make that face. This is a happy thing so smile!" Jackson cheered as Mark had been caving into his feelings.

Nearing the emotional other Jackson he pulled him into a hug. One they didn't know how badly they both needed. Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders as the other clung to his back leaning their heads on one another.

"I don't want you to like me because you felt forced to though." Mark spoke in a hushed tone.

"No one is forcing me, not even myself. I've liked you for a while but now it's different. And you have to be forgiving with me but I'll try my best okay?"

"Me too." Mark nodded gently.

"Good...so...does this mean we're together now or are we still pending?"

"I guess? That is if you're comfortable with it." Mark replied rushed.

"I'm very comfortable." Jackson answered squeezing the older tighter. The both of them putting off the fact they were now running late for work.

It was almost magical. How was is it that just yesterday they both were firm on being against each other but now today they had fixed things? If this was slow coming why did it feel like such a wild turn of events? Did they even know what exactly they were getting into?

Do they think being together will solve everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry I'm a bit late but I had things pile up on my plate. Still though after so long it finally happened! I hope it was decent enough. But what now I wonder? Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

**(*Author’s POV)**

When Mark finally got back home he hadn’t expected to find Jackson face down on the floor of the living room. Not wanting to jump to conclusions he calmly took off his shoes and set down his things. Slowly he crept up on the younger wondering if he had fallen asleep.

“Jack?” He whispered as he bent down.

“Mm.” The other voiced in response.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I’m just laying down.” Jackson answered as he turned his head to the side peering up at Mark.

“In your work clothes? Don’t you want to change?”

“I will.” Jackson replied making no move to get up anytime soon.

“...Was work hard?” Mark asked figuring the bummed out attitude the younger had was because of it.

“It...it wasn’t hard per se. I think I can do it; it’s just because I came in late I wasn’t quite ready.” Jackson mumbled as he then flipped himself over to lay on his back to speak better.

“Wasn’t ready?” Mark asked hoping Jackson would tell him his troubles as he also sat criss-cross on the floor beside him.

“I had to really rush to understand how they wanted everything done. And I memorized most everything but whenever I messed somethings up the class laughed at me. Not to mention the few troublemakers that thought it’d be funny to question me. Of course, I didn’t cave in. But you know it didn’t feel like a good start there.” Jackson spoke as he turned his head towards Mark and rested his hand on the older’s knee.

“First days are not known to be easy. But I sure you’ll win them over and get them to respect you properly.” Mark comforted as he gently grabbed hold of Jackson's hand.

“I hope so. But I feel like I’ll have to do the same with the adults too.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well that excuse we made worked out well enough but I guess my fellow teachers didn’t really like how I got off so easily without reprimanding. Plus the few that did welcome me had this certain face when I told them my age. They said I looked young enough to be one of their students. I feel like they think I’m too young to be working there.” Jackson spoke with a sigh letting a frown appear as the memories of that day came back.

“They must be exaggerating. If anything it’s impressive how you hopped right out of college to work as a teacher.” Mark encouraged happy to see his words lessened the others frown.

“Thanks. Now I have to somehow figure out a way to convince myself I’ll be okay with doing this five days a week.” Jackson chuckled halfheartedly.

Mark gave a small laugh back understanding how the transition from school to work felt.

“Oh, I didn’t ask. How did your day go?” Jackson continued as he then sat up  
lacing their fingers together.

“Ah, I forgot. Look what I got.” Mark perked up as he pulled out a phone from his pocket.

“You found your...phone. Wait who’s phone is this?” Jackson asked as he took his free hand to tilt the new device inspecting it.

“Mine I guess. My superior or the one in charge gave it to me. It was unexpected really.” Mark explained.

“Does everyone get free phones when they work for Samsung? If so can I work there?”

“Aha, I don’t think so. Like I said it was rather surprising.” Mark replied.

“What if you find your old phone?” Jackson questioned.

“I said that but she was insistent. I’d like to think they just wanted me to switch to Samsung.” Mark shrugged lightly.

“She?” Jackson asked curiously.

“Well she’s not the boss in charge of everything but she’s above me so yeah.” Mark nodded.

“Hm neat. Say are you hungry? Have you eaten?”

“I haven’t.” Mark answered.

“Do we have enough to cook something with or should we order something?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll check.” Mark said as he uncrossed his legs to stand but be found himself stopping midway as Jackson hadn’t let go of his hand.

“What?” Jackson played dumb hiding a smile as Mark looked at him.

“I need my hand.” Mark wiggled his arm which wiggled Jackson’s.

“Well, I need it too. What are you gonna do?” Jackson leaned back enjoying Mark’s reactions.

“...Order then I guess.” Mark bowed his head in a small moment of glee as he couldn’t help but smile.

“Let me. My right hand is free.” Jackson spoke reaching beside him where his phone rested.

Mark just nodded as he and Jackson chose what sounded best to them. And a few minutes later Jackson successfully dialed and ordered the food with one hand.

“How long did they say it’ll take?” Mark asked as Jackson set his phone down.

“Thirty minutes or so. Say can you lay down?” Jackson switched the subject having something in mind.

“Why?” Mark asked suspiciously.

“Just because.” Jackson didn’t want to explain as he tried to crowd the older so he’d lay back.

“What do you mean? Wait a minute.” Mark spoke as Jackson grabbed his other hand and began pushing him down. And soon enough Mark was laid down with his legs still bent.

“There now stay.” Jackson said as he let go of Mark’s hands whipping himself around to then lay down using Mark’s torso as a pillow.

“Why?” Was all Mark could say feeling there was too much force used for something like this.

“I’m tired and we don’t have a couch.” Jackson replied bringing his arms up and tugged Mark closer getting more comfortable.

“That we don’t.” Mark let out a breath.

“...Hey, Mark you know there was something else that was on my mind.” Jackson spoke after a few moments of silence.

“Hm?”

“You know you never did tell me exactly how you came to believe we were a couple before.”

“Ahh...well it doesn’t really matter now does it?-"

“But I think it does.” Jackson insisted turning on his side to face Mark.

“...Well...it is a little difficult to tell.”

“I’m sorry if it bothers you to say but I’m here now so...And since I myself really can’t make sense as to how you could truly believe it and have all these things happen.” Jackson spoke carefully.

“I’ll feel like a snitch though.” Mark bit the inside of his mouth.

“A snitch? What’s that?”

“A tattletale. Like someone who says things to tell on others.” Mark answered his question.

“So someone else was responsible??” Jackson raised a brow.

Mark opted to keep his mouth shut. He didn’t feel comfortable telling Jackson how it was his good friend Jinyoung who told him a lie that led to the mess that happened.

“Mark who was it?” Jackson asked sitting himself up some.

Mark just shook his head in response. Jackson took a moment to observe Mark and think it over. If Mark had enough faith in what this other person said then it would definitely have to be somebody he trusted. And the fact he wasn’t telling him gave a strong clue that it was somebody he knew as well.

“Was it Jiho?” Jackson asked wanting to go through the suspects.

“No.” Mark said sternly as he also sat up.

“Are you-”

“Jackson, what does it matter now? I know you’re curious but I...I just don’t want you to upset with the person.” Mark pleaded as he placed a hand on the younger’s forearm.

“If I say I won’t be mad will you tell me?”

“...I’d-”

“Don’t tell me it was JB. Is that why he asked you out that one day? I did find it a bit odd.” Jackson asked readjusting his sitting position.

“Um no he...” Mark was struggling to come up with the words.

“Was it Jinyoung then??”

Mark just sat there not saying anything. And you could feel with every second that Mark didn’t say no Jackson realized he found his suspect.

“Jinyoung? Jinyoung told you? Why??” Jackson questioned wondering why his friend would do such a thing.

“It was when I wasn’t speaking to you. He just wanted us to make up that’s all.” Mark spoke quickly.

“When you weren’t speaking-...that was years ago though. Why would he? I told him I didn’t feel for you like that back then. How would telling you that I was willing to date you supposed to make things better?” Jackson said with a bewildered look.

“Well, it did kind of work out so...” Mark gave a weak laugh.

“Sure it worked out but you got hurt didn’t you? It still backfired didn’t it?”

Again Mark stayed silent having nothing to say in defense. He had gotten hurt and it had backfired. He had trusted Jinyoung’s words and Jinyoung had marred that trust when everything he thought was true seemly crumbled to bits when JB told him what happened.

“...Say I have an idea.” Jackson spoke whispering for some reason.

**\---**

“How bad do you think it is?” Jinyoung asked.

“...I’m hoping it’s just a speaking thing.” JB let a sigh out through his nose.

“Well I’m sure it’s a speaking thing but do you think they can’t stand to be around each other or is it just not being able to hold a peaceful conversation?”

“Considering they asked for us to come over separately I don’t think it’ll be anything small let’s just say that.” JB spoke with a heavy tone.

“God I hope it’s something we can help them with. I feel so bad.” Jinyoung said with downcast eyes.

“Don’t let it show too much. We’re here to be an extinguisher to the problem not fan the flame.” JB glanced at Jinyoung who looked tense

“You don’t have to remind me. I do want to say sorry to Mark though. I’m thinking of all kinds of ways to apologize.”

“Oh yeah?” JB looked at Jinyoung curiously as he walked beside him.

“Yeah. Anything short of being a butler I’ll do it.” Jinyoung spoke tugging at his shirt collar as they approached their door.

“Do you own a tux?” JB raised a brow.

“Hush and knock won’t you?” Jinyoung snapped as JB did as he was told and knocked on the door. And after a few moments of waiting Jackson came and opened the door.

“Oh, hey-...” Jackson spoke happily at first but pointed at JB having not remembered inviting him.

“Mark invited me.” JB cleared up.

“Hn I'm surprised he didn't invite Jiho. Well anyways come on in. I ordered some food if you want some.” Jackson spoke as he led the two inside.

But just after they had taken off their shoes Mark popped out from the corner and went up to them. Paying no mind to Jinyoung or Jackson at first he went up to JB.

“JB thanks for coming.” Mark nodded with a bright smile briefly sliding his hand on the other’s arm.

“Jinyoung is here too.” Jackson spoke to the eldest. Mark’s eyes went to glance at them before his head and body followed.

“Hello.” Mark nodded the tiniest bit acknowledging Jinyoung’s presence begrudgingly.

“Tch some greeting.” Jackson shook his head disapprovingly.

“No no, it’s fine. It’s really good to see you Mark hyung. You look swell.” Jinyoung spoke not wanting to be hurt by Mark’s cold attitude.

“Thanks.” Mark replied with a monotone.

“Come on I have food. Let’s eat.” Jackson said corralling the guest to the kitchen leaving Mark to follow by JB.

“I’m guessing you ordered for just you both?” Mark asked moving towards the refrigerator.

“Oh no JB can have some too.” Jackson replied cheekily.

“Jackson, Mark hyung can have some. I ate before I came.” Jinyoung spoke patting his stomach as though he were suddenly very full.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll fry an egg for myself.” Mark waved his hand as he opened the fridge and took out a couple eggs from the carton.

Jinyoung then turned and gave Jackson a look. He had hoped Jackson would be more corporative than this as he had called them to help. Jackson had caught the look he wore and gave a frustrated sigh. Muttering a small ‘fine’ he turned to Mark who was searching for some oil.

“If you want some all you have to do is ask Mark.” Jackson spoke in what wasn’t the most kind or inviting voice.

“No thanks.” Mark replied sharply as he poured the oil and turned on the stove.

“Would it kill you to drop the sour attitude even when we have guests?”

“What attitude? You didn’t want to share so I’m gonna cook for myself.” Mark replied taking an egg into his hand.

“Oh yeah and also act like I’m the root of the issue here. I try to be kind but you couldn’t have just said ‘yeah I’d like some’ like that’s so hard.” Jackson huffed out as he went about opening the food trying to be as casual as Mark was acting.

“Maybe I just don’t want what you're having. You don’t need to blow everything out of proportion.” Mark glared at his roommate.

“What a lame excuse. I think you just don’t want to admit your in the wrong. That’s why you keep on dragging out this petty fight.” Jackson snapped.

“Okay hold on a-” JB tried to speak up.

“I’m to blame? I’m just doing what I see fit then you had to go and get offended and jealous of something you don’t even have the right to be upset over! You’re the petty one!” Mark raised his voice turning off the stove as the oil began to spark without the egg.

“You guys let’s just c-”

“I am not petty or jealous! You’re the one who decided to pull out of this decision all for a reason you don’t even have the courtesy to tell me. Don’t you think I deserve to know why you want to move out??” Jackson narrowed his eyes.

“Move out?” Jinyoung mutter quietly with wide eyes; this was much worse than he thought. His stomach began to twist with guilt.

“You don’t need to know why.” Mark responded.

“You won’t tell me why because you know I know why. Isn’t that right? But it’d just kill you to admit it.”

“You don’t know anything! Don’t go on acting like you do.” Mark clenched his jaw stepping forwards.

“Don’t I? Did your lover boy not tell you how he told me he how he wanted to ask you out? He even had the nerve to go into detail you know? I didn’t know you already slept with the bastard.” Jackson spoke with a surprising amount of ease.

Mark took a sharp intake of air as he then approached Jackson who of course was not expecting the older to take it this far by grabbing him and successfully tripping him to the ground with a practiced grace.

“Hey!” JB called out with a panicked look moving to grab and pull back Mark.

It wasn’t easy as Mark was straddling the other pinning his arm behind his back.

“Take that back!” Mark barked at Jackson feeling JB’s hands wrap around his waist.

“Mark stop it! Please let me explain.” Jinyoung spoke moving towards them.

But once Mark was pried off Jackson he was turned around and hidden away by JB who told him to cool his head.

“Let me go JB.” Mark demanded elbowing him.

“Promise not to pull something like that again.” JB tried to negotiate with the older.

“Alright alright.” Mark agreed pushing himself away from JB.

“Mark Jackson please stop fighting if you’d just let me explain. All of this was my fault-”

“Quit playing the peacemaker Jinyoung. Mark needs to be the one to fucking spill, not you.” Jackson cut him off dusting himself off eyeing Mark.

“No, I’m the one who needs to apologize because it was my dumb mouth that started this feud okay?!” Jinyoung spoke standing in between the two.

“If you want to save what little we have between us you better keep your mouth shut Jinyoung.” Mark said with a warning look.

Jinyoung looked over at Mark with saddened eyes. It was a brutal inner conflict.

“I’m sorry Mark but I’d rather have you hate me than Jackson hate you.” Jinyoung gently shook his head.

“It’s not yours to say. It never was, so just stop it.” Mark tried.

“Listen Jackson it was a misunderstanding-” Jinyoung ignored him.

“Jinyoung! Stop it!” Mark pleaded feeling the same ache as though it were being revealed all over again.

“-three years ago I-“

“Jinyoung!”

“-told a really stupid and impulsive lie-“

Seeing as the younger wasn’t going to listen to him Mark then decided enough was enough. He went to dart forwards but JB was quick to grab him fearing another fight. Jinyoung turned to look at Mark and JB.

“Let me go. I’m not gonna hurt him. But if you really are going to explain everything I’m not gonna be here for it.” Mark said tensely.

JB then reluctantly let Mark go letting him pass by Jinyoung with a cold look. Both JB and Jinyoung held their breath as Mark went to pass by Jackson. They had given each other a wink which their guest were too riled up to question at the moment.

But in a complete one-eighty the two fighting roommates moved close to one another as Mark then planted a firm kiss on Jackson’s cheek.

“Let me know when you’re all finished yeah?” Mark asked Jackson with a smile.

“No problem angel.” Jackson grinned back as Mark then moved away to his room but not without a cheeky peak over his shoulder to see their friends reactions.

“...What the actual fuck is going on here?!?” JB asked loudly.

And almost immediately after JB's outburst, Mark began laughing as he came back to hide behind Jackson.

“Surprise!” Jackson announced in a high pitch trying to throw in some cuteness to ease the shock.

“You mean you both faked all of that fighting on purpose??” JB wanted to be certain.

“Yep, I think we did a good job too. Weren’t you two completely fooled?” Jackson asked with a mischievous smile.

“I was about to put the both of you in a choke hold! You two! Flipping hell.” JB fell back onto the counter with relief and irritation flooding through him. It was more relief than anything though.

“You two...” Jinyoung spoke up finally moving from his frozen position.

“Everything is cool man loosen up.” Jackson patted Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“You two kissed!” Jinyoung finished his sentence with wide eyes as everything settled in in slow motion.

“Aha, you sure are slow.” Jackson chuckled as Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck from behind looking over his shoulder.

“What are you two??” Jinyoung asked with anticipation written all over his face.

“Humans.” Jackson jokingly answered.

“No you insufferable- Are you friends or more than that??” Jinyoung questioned impatiently.

“Yes.” Jackson nodded once.

“Jackson flipping Wang you better clarify your relationship with Mark or so help me I’ll drop kick you myself!” Jinyoung confronted the couple.

“Okay okay. Yes, it’s true. Happy?” Jackson backed them both up fearing another sore arm.

“Yes, I do believe I am. See Jaebum I was right! I was right!” Jinyoung spoke with plenty of enthusiasm.

“Oh, wonderful. I’m so glad for you two.” JB spoke but was too mentally worn down to put more pep into his words.

“Gosh, you don’t know how happy I am! I can’t believe-...wait then Mark you aren’t still angry with me are you?” Jinyoung switched moods realizing that even if they were together there could still be some leftover grudges.

“I’m not. But since you gave me a hard time we had this plot to return the favor.” Mark explained.

“That’s why you did this? Revenge?” JB asked.

“Yeah, why? Don’t think you deserved it?” Jackson crossed his arms.

“No no, we did. I just wanted to make sure I heard right.” JB moved closer to the rest of them.

“You about near gave me a heart attack.” Jinyoung shook his head letting out a breath.

“Yeah seriously. Who’s idea was this anyway?” JB asked.

Jackson shifted nervously hoping Mark wouldn’t rat him out just yet. But unbeknownst to him, Mark was signaling to him with his eyes.

“So it was you Jackson?” JB raised a brow with a menacing smile as he then approached Jackson grabbing the younger into a chokehold as Mark slipped away to safety.

“Yah! How could you Mark? I thought you loved me- gah! Jackson called out as he was dragged into the living room.

Mark just responded with a light chuckle.

“Wha- Hold on JB hyung my phone. My phones ringing! Timeout!” Jackson pleaded making a T with his hands.

Giving the younger another rough squeeze he released him so he could answer his device. Jackson took hold of his phone and put a safe distance between him and JB before he answered the call without looking at who it was.

“Hello?” Jackson cleared his throat.

“Son it’s good to hear your voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This was both ridiculous but somewhat necessary? I’m not sure but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for Reading!


	46. Chapter 46

**(*Author's POV)**

"Son it's good to hear your voice."

When normally Jackson would be responding he took a moment to let in who exactly he was speaking to. Curling his lips between his teeth he took a quick glance at the three others around him. He knew with how he left things at home this conversation could quickly go sour. He needed privacy.

"Hey um hold on a second. I'll be right back." Jackson spoke into the phone before pulling it away to tell the others he needed a moment to take the call.

He then fast walked to Mark's room which was further away from the living room. That left Mark, JB, and Jinyoung to their own devices. In the short moment of silence there was a shared curiosity as to what was going on with Jackson but with the modesty of not being overly nosy they passed it off for the time being.

"So won't you tell me how it happened then?" Jinyoung was the first to speak again having another great curiosity on his mind.

"Oh well..." Mark responded but then just chuckled remembering how exactly they got together. It was rushed yet long overdue with a hefty sprinkle of surprise.

"You don't have to if-..." JB spoke but then caught Jinyoung's eyes reading 'shut up I want to know'.

"No, it's okay aha...we kind of argued. Lots of things were said and somewhere along the lines he um...-"

"He kissed you!" Jinyoung finished for him with raised brows.

Mark just nodded as his lips spread into an embarrassed grin.

"Geez, where was Jackson hiding all this inner gay at?" JB teased.

"In the closet where else?" Jinyoung added cheekily.

"Closet? Nah it was more like in a giant matryoshka doll." JB said as Jinyoung laughed.

"Yeah, but it was a fortunate thing that you two did get together though. I still can't get over it." Jinyoung expressed his relief and joy moving towards Mark swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Neither can I." Mark agreed chewing on his lips.

What an enthralling revelation. What miracle caused these turn of events? Just a few minutes ago he had freely planted a kiss on Jackson's cheek and shortly after confirmed their status with one another to their friends. He could honestly come to believe this was all actually a dream.

Mostly because something similar had happened to him just before

"I feel bad now though." JB admitted getting the others attention.

"Why?" Mark asked although he had an inkling as to what he might say.

"I...I told you all those things that day for nothing." JB spoke letting a downcast look form on his face.

"That's not true. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't. Jackson may have never decided he liked me." Mark shook his head giving JB a sincere look.

"Still. I feel damn awful about it." JB breathed out through his nose tucking his hands into his pockets.

Mark moved away from Jinyoung to JB placing a tentative hand on the others lower forearm tugging it away from its confinement as he then held his hand

"Don't feel bad. If anything I'm embarrassed. But the fact you told me and...comforted me in such a state, I'm extremely grateful. I mean it." Mark spoke softly.

"...It was the least I could do." JB replied observing Mark not pulling away from the hand that still held his.

Mark just gave JB a wide smile in return.

"When did you two get so close?" Jinyoung questioned curiously observing the two friends who seemed to have bonded overnight.

"When I took the heat for you. That's when." JB answered and gave Jinyoung a joking sneer.

"And I never said you had to do that now did I? I'm the one who should be getting Mark's forgiveness." Jinyoung said as he stepped up to them both grabbing Mark's other hand.

And in an exaggerated form of retaliation, JB lifted a foot to chop down onto Mark and Jinyoung's connected hands but that wasn't so easily done. Instead, Jinyoung suddenly lifted JB's leg higher. Mark in between the feud was grinning like a fool as JB tried to pull his leg back hopping on one foot.

Jinyoung kept moving forwards so his roommate couldn't escape. JB shouted as he more than once leaned and tugged on Mark for balance as he then decided to switch up on his tactics. He then moved forwards now standing with their connected hands between his legs. Seeing the opportunity Jinyoung then raised his and Mark's arms up to give JB an arm wedgie of sorts.

"Yah! Jinyoung!" JB protested now desperately trying to move off. With the angle they were at Mark was the one getting the front end of JB's lower regions.

Mark had begun to laugh in both humor and embarrassment as the struggle went on. True all he had to do was let go of Jinyoung's hand but with how tight the younger was holding it that in itself would be a challenge.

Figuring Jinyoung wasn't gonna stop soon enough JB twisted his torso and wrapping his free arm around his neck pulling him down into a choke hold.

As he did this Jackson had just come out from the room to find the worrying scene of JB holding Jinyoung in a choke hold whilst the other was trying to get free by pinching his butt. All the while Jinyoung was still clinging onto Mark's hand which had lowered the elder along with him as he was now in the compromising position of being on his knees in front of JB's crotch.

"...Hey! What's going on here??" Jackson questioned with a slightly ajar mouth quickly approaching the three.

His presence acted like a diffuser to the petty rumble that was going on as Jinyoung finally let Mark's hand go and JB let Jinyoung stand up but didn't take his arm from around the younger's neck.

"Nothing at all me and Jinyoung were just leaving. We got work and all. Wouldn't want to keep you guys up either." JB responded as he pulled Jinyoung along to the door.

"Wait hyung. I'm sorry. Can I put my shoes on properly at least?" Jinyoung pleaded with his roommate but his words landed on deaf ears as they haphazardously slipped on their shoes as JB opened the door himself.

"Well, it was good seeing you both. Good luck and goodnight." JB ignored Jinyoung and waved goodbye as he then promptly dragged Jinyoung who was gripping onto his arm around his neck out the door.

"Night." Mark quickly replied before the door closed behind them their voices could faintly be heard till they soon dissipated the further they went.

"What was that about??" Jackson turned his puzzled onto Mark.

"Just messing around." Mark shrugged the tiniest bit as he then flexed his sore hands.

"Uhuh right." Jackson raised a brow sticking his tongue into his cheek eyeing his significant other.

Mark dipped his head and shuffled over to Jackson facing him he then gently leaning close and rested his head on the younger's shoulder.

"It's been a while since I played such a nutty game of red rover." Mark muttered with a stifled laugh at his thoughts.

Jackson turned his head to Mark not really understanding what sort of game red rover was but something about the humored yet bashful way Mark had said what he did didn't sound quite right. He decidedly placed his hands on Mark's shoulders turning him around sharply.

"Wha- What are you doing?" Mark asked in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Putting you to bed." Jackson replied as he guided Mark to his room.

Not saying anything in response as the short trip ended with Jackson pulling him down on the floor; when he tried to get up Jackson just pushed him back down as he took one of the blankets he had put away here and unraveled the blanket and spread it over the older.

"Here I gotta go put the food away." Jackson said as he placed a pillow on Mark's legs.

"I'm sleeping here?" Mark asked as he uncovered the blanket from his head that was tossed on him.

"...Well yeah. Is that not okay?" Jackson responded as he stood up.

"No, it's fine. I guess I've been used to sleeping in the living room." Mark explained as he took hold of Jackson's pillow.

"Me too. But I bet it'll be warmer in here." Jackson said as he took his phone from his pocket to charge it.

"That's true." Mark agreed as he took the pillow and put it underneath his head. He and Jackson had already gotten ready for bed and eaten before JB and Jinyoung had even arrived.

"Be back." Jackson said quickly as he maneuvered around Mark to go put away the takeout which was now room temperature.

Mark in waiting spread the blanket over his body more neatly shifting to get as comfortable as one could get sleeping on the floor. A few minutes later after feeling his eyes grow heavy Jackson came back turning off the kitchen and living room lights. He had also brought another blanket and pillow.

"Are you warm?" Jackson asked wondering if an extra layer wouldn't be needed.

"Yeah." Mark nodded peering up at Jackson from his position on the floor.

"Guess I may not need this." Jackson mumbled as he dropped his pillow and blanket beside Mark and began to take off his shirt revealing a fitted white tank top underneath.

Mark who was once looking at the other shifted his gaze to the ceiling. It wasn't anything new as he had once slept with Jackson who wore no shirt at all but somehow with the realization that he was now dating this man it made his heart swell in a much different way.

"Oh, my shoulder." Jackson said as he tossed his shirt to the side.

"Ah." Mark snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Jackson roll his arm.

"Where the heck did you learn how to take someone down like that anyway?" Jackson asked as he lowered himself to lay down beside Mark.

"I took martial arts." Mark informed feeling a tad bit sorry for hurting the other.

"You did? Were you good?- Wait stupid question." Jackson said as his sore arm answered his question. He then grabbed the blanket pulling it over himself.

"I did okay. Jiho actually was the most skilled one there." Mark spoke reminiscing about his middle school days doing the sport.

"He did? I think I remembered you telling me about it before but I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, he learned it from a really young age so he was really good. He could've been captain as a freshman but he said it wouldn't be right as there were older students with more leadership experience."

"...You know I taught beginners and junior kids fencing." Jackson said feeling the need to show he too was a skilled athlete.

"Yeah?" Mark smiled turning to look at Jackson.

"Mhm. I even went to the Junior Olympics. I won gold." Jackson bragged trying not to sound too proud.

"You must have been really good."

"What do you mean must have been? I still am!" Jackson turned onto his side lifting a hand to pinch Mark's cheek.

"Ahaha I meant you must be really good." Mark smiled as Jackson wiggled his cheek before letting go.

"Yeah, I haven't stopped fencing even when I was still in college. Which wasn't that long ago." Jackson defended.

"...Do you still want to fence?" Mark asked as Jackson then slowly readjusted his head and was staring at him

"...Well, I think I'll always want to fence. Kind of like a how a retired pro basketball player still plays basketball. But...fencing...at some point became more and more about pride then it was about fun. So I decided to move on." Jackson explained as his eyes traveled down and away from Mark's small face.

Mark gave the younger an understanding smile as he raised his hand up to touch Jackson's chin tipping the others head to look up. Feeling his other hand clench building up courage Mark then slid his face closer to Jackson as his eyes fell half-lidded. His mind kept on chanting encouragement. He could do this.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Jackson spoke as Mark then completely stopped halfway there.

Like a deflating balloon, Mark scooted back and fell back onto his back with an embarrassed sigh slash laugh.

"Ah I'm sorry did I ruin things?" Jackson asked feeling genuinely bad as he propped himself up on one elbow.

Mark couldn't seem to reply as he then pulled his blanket up and over his face. So much for building up all that courage.

"Mark try again I swear I won't say a thing." Jackson said as though they could edit what just happened out and retake the kiss.

Mark again said nothing as he held completely still pretending he either couldn't hear or was suddenly asleep.

"Hyung I know you can hear me. Try again. I'll close my eyes. Promise." Jackson tried to sweet talk the older.

But alas he was only met with more silence on the other end. Giving a pout Jackson then leaned over and looked at the face covered by the blanket. Seeing the small lump indicating where Mark's nose was Jackson then leaned down and pressed a kiss on top of the blanket and over where he figured Mark's lips were.

**\---**

The next morning was a pain as they had gotten to bed later than they had wished to. Jackson's noisy alarm went off relentlessly as both of the young men laid near each other stirred awake. Mark was the first to open his eyes as Jackson was the first one to move stretching his limbs.

"Morning must you be so early?" Jackson asked aloud as he yawned.

"What time is it?" Mark asked not having been the one to set the alarm clock.

"Time to get up." Jackson replied as he slowly went about sitting up.

"We still have take out right?" Mark asked as he also pushed himself up.

"That we do. Leftovers may not be the best tasting but they sure can be convenient." Jackson answered as he forced his groggy legs to stand up.

"Mm...help me up?" Mark asked extending both his hands.

Jackson smiled as he then stood in front of Mark and heaved the other to his feet. Mark swayed a bit but quickly steadied himself slowly letting Jackson's hands go.

"Do you wanna use the bathroom first?" Jackson offered.

"I'll be quick." Mark nodded as he shuffled his way to the bathroom to freshen up and clean himself.

"Right." Jackson replied for a moment watching Mark form disappear behind the bathroom door.

A small smile pulled at his lips. For some reason, Jackson felt like he could've just tackled the older. A seemingly violent thought but it was all in good spirits. Sometimes with how naturally they acted around each other now, it was easy to forget they were dating without such thoughts. He wondered how long it'd take for them to really warm up to each other as far as affections go.

Sighing at his thoughts Jackson went about finding some clothes for his work setting them out. Looking at the messy lump of blankets and pillows on his floor he recalled last night. The sweet conversation they had had was one that had tilted dangerously onto the topic of his father and parents in general. A conversation he wondered when would be best to bring up.

He knew it was better to tell Mark sooner than not as he didn't have very long. But he had such anxieties about the whole subject. They had just started dating. It hasn't even been three days since they confessed and already there was something that presented itself to be an issue to them. But the mood shared between them was so sweet and fluffy it almost pained him to bring up stressing news.

And even more dauntingly was the fact that telling Mark wouldn't even be the main problem; it was something of a small battle that would lead to a much more terrifying war. Was telling him enough? Should he confide in Mark? If so how much should he say? Everything? Would there be objections? How will this go?

Shaking his head Jackson remembered he had bought some new deodorant that was still left in the plastic bag which had been near the kitchen for days now. Moving to the find the bag he noticed there was more than one there. He grabbed the closest to him and began searching through it when something caught his eye.

"Ah! I found it! Mark!" Jackson announced as he took the item into his hand dropping the bag rushing over to the bathroom.

And quickly enough he was stood in front of the bathroom door as he was about to knock but in the last split-second decision, he decided that'd it could be interesting to intrude on his boyfriend. It may be rude but the fact he could do so and justify it in such a manner was rather fun.

"Mark look what I found!" Jackson said as he swung open the door.

In an anticlimactic fashion, Mark was stood there still dressed but was brushing his teeth. Still, the jolted face he made was rather cute. But snapping out of his observations Jackson shoved Mark's lost phone into his face with a proud smile.

Mark took the toothbrush and spat out into the sink before giving a pleased face taking the device into his hand.

"Oh my gosh. Where do you find it?" Mark asked looking it over.

"In one of the bags I brought here from shopping."

"How did it get there?" Mark questioned as a shopping bag would be somewhere he wouldn't have looked.

"I don't know. But hey I found your phone!" Jackson smiled widely.

"Yes thank you." Mark said gratefully.

But when Jackson didn't say a 'you're welcome' Mark looked back up at the younger curiously. It was pretty clear he was waiting for something more as he stared at Mark with an expectant look.

"That all the thanks I get?" Jackson crossed his arms challengingly but his smile softened his stance.

Mark looked at him with a mild surprise but just let a light chuckle out as he would be an idiot to pass up such a chance. With his foamy toothpaste lips, he leaned forwards cradling Jackson cheek with his left hand and placed a light kiss on the younger's mouth.

Pulling back Mark let out a lighthearted laugh as a tiny bit of toothpaste was now on Jackson's upper lip.

"Thank you." Mark repeated himself with a bright grin placing his toothbrush back into his mouth.

Jackson, on the other hand, was just staring at Mark with a stupidly fond look in his eye as it took him a moment to finally reply.

"You're welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And another chapter done! This one was slow coming. I had initially planned to write more but then I realized that'd be too long so here's this much for now. Thanks for Reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**(*Author’s POV)**

Mark had gotten home first. He rolled his shoulders and trudged to his room where he had initially thought he should get undressed from his work clothes. He planned to get in the shower but figured he could wait knowing Jackson would want to use it as soon he got home. 

So instead he decided he would at least relieve himself.  
But as he did so a voice decided to make himself known. It seemed his timing was just ever so slightly off. But he was just about done anyways.

“Mark I’m back!” Jackson announced as he slipped off his shoes.

But when he got no answer he set down his things and began to scope out the area. Mark wasn’t in the kitchen nor the living room and when he got close enough he heard movement coming from the bathroom. He then moved up to the closed door.

“Hey, Mark I’m home!” Jackson shouted at the door.

On the other side of the door, Mark was trying to readjust his pants over his hips when Jackson’s sudden voice startled him. Flinching back he quickly went about flushing the toilet. After he also hurriedly buttoned and zipped up his zipper.

“You there??” Jackson asked wondering if he should barge in like he had before.

“Yes, I am!” Mark replied as he moved to the side where he would start washing his hands. 

“Oh good! I’m home!” Jackson said again.

“Welcome home!” Mark replied with a hint of sarcasm. 

Jackson on the other hand just lightly laughed before walking away to relax in their still very bare living room. He rolled his neck as he waited for Mark to come out of the bathroom. He had thought about it almost all day. He knew he had to tell him today.

Soon enough he heard the door open and Mark’s footsteps come out. And for a moment he thought Mark would go to his room first but when he looked around the corner he saw Mark walking towards him. Acting as though he were caught spying Jackson flew back from being seen.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked giving the younger a funny look.

“Aha, nothing. Come sit with me.” Jackson said straightening himself and patted the spot next to him.

Not saying anything in reply Mark did so setting himself down right next to Jackson. And making things closer Jackson slung an arm around the older although this small action had Mark more curious then reassured.

“So you know just the other day when we pranked JB and Jinyoung?” Jackson started leading to what he had to say.

“Yeah.”

“And you remember when I got that call? You know when I went to your room to answer it?”

Mark nodded his head in reply.

“Okay well...It was my dad.” Jackson breathed out.

“Your dad?” Mark repeated.

“Yeah, my dad...He wanted to know if I was gonna make it.”

“Make what?” Mark questioned feeling very off about this.

“My parents are celebrating their anniversary. And well...of course I’m invited but with how my parents and I left off I’m worried my being there will do more bad than good.” Jackson explained.

“I see...” Mark spoke quietly pondering how such an issue would play out.

“And I told him I’d want to go but since so many different family and friends are going I know I won’t be able to avoid all the questions and passive aggressive statements about my choices in life.” Jackson spoke with irritation in his voice just at the thought.

And for a short moment, Mark was silent collecting his thoughts on the subject. He knew saying something like ‘you shouldn’t care what they think’ would be unreasonable because Jackson always had a high regard for his friends and families opinion. More so since he’s grown up.

“...So what did you tell him?” Mark softly asked.

“Well I had you and JB and Jinyoung in the other room so couldn’t have a full on conversation slash argument so I...I said I’d be there.” Jackson answered turning his head to glance at Mark.

“...Okay. When is it?” Mark inquired turning to look back at him.

“Aheh...Well, it’s the day after tomorrow but I’d have to leave the night before to make it.” Jackson finally admitted.

“So tomorrow evening?” Mark questioned giving a small look of surprise.

“Yes?” Jackson responded sheepishly.

“Will work give you the day off so soon though?”

“I may be even more looked down on by those around me but yeah I told him why. My boss is really understanding but my coworkers...eh not so much.” Jackson shrugged.

“Good so long as you got the days off.” Mark agreed.

“But you’re cool with it though?” Jackson wanted to be sure.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?” Mark asked more curious why Jackson would be so worried about him.

“Well...number one because I’m leaving. Aren’t you going to miss me??” Jackson squeezed him closer.

“Terribly.” Mark replied with a tight grin.

“I heard sarcasm. How could you have gotten tired of me so quickly?” Jackson asked raising his brows.

”No?” Mark spoke as he let out a short laugh then leaning into Jackson’s side wrapping his arms around his torso.

“And you say that like a question! Do I need to be worried here??” Jackson asked with a heavy exaggeration in his tone.

“I don’t know.” Mark mischievously replied.

“That’s it!” Jackson said before he took his hold away from Mark’s shoulder to wrap it around his neck and wrestled him down to the floor.

“Wait-“

“Are you gonna miss me?” Jackson asked as he was moving to pin Mark’s arms down.

But when he got no response he began trying to tickle Mark with his knee which was more of a discomfort than a ticklish feeling.

“Wha- are you oof-“ Mark groaned as his belly was being rubbed and squished.

“Are you going to miss me??” Jackson asked in a higher tone eyeing Mark as the older was tuning a slight pink.

“Yes yes, I will aagh.” Mark struggled to speak properly.

“How much?”

“Jackson!” Mark tried to make the other stop as he attempted to kick the younger’s bottom.

“How much??”

“A lot!” Mark gave into Jackson wishes.

“Good.” Jackson gave a firm nod as he then finally released the older.

Mark laid there motionless with his breathing audible. Jackson wore a wide satisfied grin as he moved back to sit up against the wall staring at Mark who looked defeated. They stayed like that for a few moments before Jackson spoke again.

“And number two because they might ask me about you.”

“Me?” Mark turned his head to look at Jackson.

“I obviously don’t mind telling them that you’re my roommate but now...you’re more than that.” Jackson stated eyes meeting Mark’s.

“...If you’re worried I’ll be upset because you’re not ready to tell them you needn’t be.” Mark replied slowly sitting up.

“I figured as much but at this point, it’s something I’m struggling with. I know I may keep it a secret from my extended family but it’s my parents and even my brother I don’t feel quite right about lying to.” Jackson admitted.

“...Do you think you have an idea of how they’d react?” Mark asked moving to sit in front of the younger.

“I...I’d like to think they’d just be surprised but I know that’s being too hopeful. They’d-...I don’t really know how they’d react but I have a sinking feeling it won’t be good.” Jackson sighed looking downcast.

Mark paused before he replied as Mrs. Wang’s words came back to him. That bitter memory when he left HongKong all those years ago; she had approached him with a reality crushing truth. A truth she held to be true in only her mind. A perfect future she had envisioned for her son.

“I can’t tell you what to do Jacks. But just...don’t feel you need to tell them for my sake.” Mark leaned forwards taking one of Jackson’s hands into his.

“But what if I do it for my own sake? What then?”

“...No matter the outcome just know I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Mark spoke like a right sap as he tightened his grip.

“In the worse case scenario, I lose my friends family and home. But I have you?” Jackson tilted his head.

“A bad trade?” Mark asked but went silent as Jackson leaned forward to press a kiss onto his lips. Parting for a moment Jackson replied.

“If they dispose of me for keeping you then-" Jackson paused to kiss Mark again.

“I’d still say you’re a steal of a deal.” Jackson finished as he looked right into Mark’s glossy brown eyes.

Mark wondered if Jackson would ever know how much his words affected him; how much even the tiniest things meant to him. He didn’t want to startle the younger but he’s been feeling these emotions so strongly it was so hard to hold back.

“Jackson...you’ll call me won’t you?” Mark changed what he was going to say.

“Pfft, why do you even ask? Of course, I’ll call you. Or maybe text you if that’d be easier.”

“Perhaps. When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Hmm...the day after?” Jackson thought for a moment.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“Now you freely admit it??” Jackson raised his voice as he moved to grab Mark again for yet another round. 

“Wait no! If you don’t pummel me again I’ll make dinner!” Mark hastily offered. 

“Seriously?” Jackson stalled his actions at the tempting proposition. 

“Seriously. And you can take a shower and get comfortable. Sounds nice right?” Mark said patting Jackson with his fingers.

“Hm...okay you got a deal." Jackson nodded taking Mark’s hand to shake it instead of pin it down this time. 

Jackson then raised himself up to go and get ready to take a shower as the other had suggested. Mark let out a quiet sigh of relief as he also stood himself up from the ground. Looking at how his black pants were covered in light grey specks he realized they’d be needing to invest in a vacuum cleaner. 

“Hey, Mark do you need to use the bathroom before I get in?” Jackson asked as he was already stripping from his work clothes. 

“No, I was just in there remember?”

“Oh, I just wanted to be sure because I did squish you pretty hard back there.” Jackson teased.

“Go and take your shower won’t you?” Mark pouted but shot a narrowed look back at him.

“Will do! Oh, and I can’t wait for dinner once I’m out sweetheart.” Jackson cooed as he grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom quickly closing the door before Mark could respond.

That and high pitch laugh was very much so heard by Mark who grumbled under his breath. But abiding by what he himself had promised in exchange for not being squeezed he stomped his way into the kitchen. He spent a couple of minutes just figuring out what they had that he could make into a dinner. 

But before he could even turn the stove on he heard a faint ringing. Moving towards the sound he realized it was coming from his room and in fact was coming from his original phone that was still charging away. He had forgotten Jackson found his phone that morning. 

Moving towards it he glanced at the caller and briefly at all the unanswered calls and texts he had before answering. 

“Hey, Jiho.” Mark spoke into his device unplugging it from its charger.

“Ah...you answered.” Jiho replied expecting to get the others voicemail.

“Aha yeah, Jackson found my phone this morning.” Mark informed.

“Oh, that’s good. This is my only way of getting into contact with you after all. That is without having to go through your friends.”

“Heh well, you weren’t the only one. I took a look at my inbox and I have over a dozen messages from my family.”

“Ah, that’s right. You probably want to talk to them. Should I let you go? I can call back later.” Jiho suggested.

“No it’s okay I’ll call them after. Plus I’m guessing you called for a reason.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to check in on things. How did everything go?”

“Oh yeah, everything worked out better than I could’ve hoped for.” Mark answered as a smile crept on his face.

“...You sound happy.” Jiho stated with a curious tone.

“I am. You know I was planning to eventually move on but things really took a turn for the better.”

“...You got together?” Jiho guessed feeling his chest constrict.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded even though he couldn’t be seen.

After hearing this he would never admit what he had in mind when Mark did answer the phone. What was the use? A lovely evening going out to eat and enjoying each other’s company? A night to take all the troubles off what he thought was Mark’s still pained heart and mind. That idea was torn to shreds and burned to ashes.

“My gosh...wow. Congratulations Mark that’s...amazing.” Jiho forced out the most pleased voice he could.

“Thanks. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure you’ve been busy.” Jiho replied.

It was almost a certain thing. Mark must have been quite busy or rather distracted. Between moving, the new apartment, and work he was sure Mark must have been busy. But what’s more evident was the fact he was also probably very preoccupied with his new boyfriend. Busy being happy and in love. How wonderful.

“Kind of. I started work too.” Mark said as he walked a few steps back to lean against the wall.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. How’s that going?”

“Well enough I guess.”

“Good...I’m glad everything’s seemed to have worked out for you. You deserve it.” Jiho spoke honestly despite the equally honest difficulty it was to speak such cheery words.

No matter the pain he knew how much this happiness and affection was rightly given to Mark; dare he say even more good could go his way yet and he’d still feel the other deserved more. Even still the smile and joy he wished he could share with Mark would not come to him. Not here alone where he couldn’t be seen. No, not now.

“Thanks again. You’ve been a real help too.”

“Me? I didn’t really do anything. I just said a couple of things.” Jiho gave a small laugh.

The irony of it all being how much he had, in fact, did put into getting Mark and Jackson together. How he exaggerated to put the beginning of the realization in Jackson’s mind and how he stood by Mark. He did so much good he didn’t realize how quickly it’d all come back to tear him down.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You were more of a help than you realize.” Mark insisted.

“Well if you say so. But as...as your friend just remember I’ll always be there, okay?” Jiho said trying to keep his voice steady as his body was tensing.

“...Thank you, Jiho.” Mark replied giving a gentle grin at his friend's kind words.

The sound of Mark’s voice so kindly thanking him made his jaw clench. He did so many nice things one would say he deserved the gratitude. But at the same time, he lowered his head and wondered what had he done to deserve...this. He didn’t want this sort of thanks. No not like this.

“No problem. Well, I should let you go. I know you want to talk to your family. But keep in touch okay?” Jiho said rushing to end the call feeling his eyes burn.

“I will. Talk to you later then.” Mark replied.

“Right. Bye.” Jiho spoke before quickly hanging up.

Lamely tossing his phone on the table he was sat at, his hands immediately went to press at his eyes. Somewhere deep inside he knew this would happen. He knew Mark would have what his heart desired. He knew he’d get what he wanted. And he sounded so happy too.

Clawing at his forehead Jiho hunched over and rested his elbows on the table. He had stopped off at a small cafe; he wanted something to eat after work and suddenly began thinking of Mark when he decided to call him. He hadn’t expected the other to answer but he did. He also hadn’t anticipated the ‘good’ news Mark had to tell him.

Sat at a lonely table outside of the shop that would soon close. The sounds of darting cars impatiently wanting to finish their day from work coming from the street beside him were drowned out to a low murmur. All he heard was his inner thoughts and inner turmoil that was making a mess of him. His body was rigid but his emotions were shooting all about.

He had always carried a sense of heartache but this was his first true experience of heartbreak. Not being the one for the one you put up as number one was so painful. It wasn’t just the feeling of losing but also the feeling of being lost. He didn’t know where to turn. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

All he knew was that he desperately wanted this feeling to stop. This aggravation and frustration that made his nails dig into his skin. This pain and sorrow that made his chest feel like it’d squeeze the life out of him. This love that would never seem to let him go. He wanted to just be rid of it.

This was all like a cursed take two. Once before Mark had told him he was seeing Jackson. And yet as bad as that hurt then it was only worse now. Because now there shouldn’t be any misunderstanding. There shouldn’t be any mistakes or lies. He had done as well as one could facing such a challenge before.

So why can’t he seem to now? He was beyond frustrated with himself. He was so done with this glimmer of hope that seemed so damn hard to kill. Why was this time around so painful? Angered at himself for being too hopeful, too kind, too gentle, too caring, too foolish, too patient, and most of all too late

Really he was much too late. What regrets he has now are so many. If he had known it would end like this I bet he would’ve been more aggressive. More willing to share how exactly he felt. I bet he might have just swept Mark off his feet the first chance he got. If not that then maybe a hug or even a kiss. 

Or just one last glance at his beloved’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is quite a short chapter but also an early update. So hope that's okay. Thanks for Reading!


	48. Chapter 48

**(*Author's POV)**

If we rewind time just a little bit. Before Mark and Jackson made dinner and fell asleep blissfully unaware that evening; if we looked to their friends Jaebum and Jinyoung there was a completely different mood that made its way into their place like an unwanted guest.

JB was arriving home from work. He was later than usual. His steps were dragging on the floor as he methodically went about entering his house and setting his things down. He walked inside and paused next to the kitchen. On most evenings he'd take a sharp turn into the kitchen to eat but not now.

He moved towards the bedrooms. Not his but Jinyoung's. With a small breath, he carefully opened the door without knocking. Jinyoung was inside sat on his bed looking at several papers scattered about in front of him.

"Ah hey, you're back." Jinyoung spoke first as he looked up to see JB stood still at his door.

"Yeah..." JB replied lacking any sort of joy at the fact.

"Did you-....what's wrong?" Jinyoung changed what he was going to say as he noticed the off look JB wore.

The older was slouched and seemed to be dragging himself along as all his efforts seemed to be concentrated in keeping his face as neutral as possible. But it wasn't really working as the need to spill the words from his mouth was like scraping tar off an open wound. Something painful to do but needed to be done.

"He's dead." JB said with painful bluntness.

JB's words startled Jinyoung, to say the least. Number one because he didn't know who the other was speaking of. He knew with JB's profession they dealt with people who pass away or they arrived to people already dead but it still worried him as he wasn't acting like himself.

"Who's dead?" Jinyoung asked slowly.

"It was our last call. Police got there first. One person injured and one dead. He was the last one. The person I had to go pick up before I ended my shift." JB spoke as the recent events began to flashback into his mind.

"Who's dead??" Jinyoung asked more panicked this time as JB's face was contorting into a look of pain.

"The idiot had been drinking and driving and ended up crashing into a café. There was someone sat out front. They died from an injury to the back of his head."

"Who died??" Jinyoung asked again with searching eyes.

"Jiho."

In finally answering Jinyoung's question they both went silent. What do you say when you hear information like this? What were you to do or how were you to act? Jiho was somebody they knew but didn't know. He was somebody they weren't close with but knew they could trust at the end of the day.

There weren't any tears between them. As people who just knew him through people they knew it was hard to cry on the spot. Instead, their mind was filled with the confusion and bafflement at the sudden absence of someone who was just there alive and well. They felt the unjustness of it all.

Jiho a twenty-three-year-old man who had so much more ahead of him. Taken away by some ignorant fool. Taken away by the immortality that all humans posses. Taken away by death. There was a resounding feeling of 'too soon'. He left them way too soon. Be it his youth or the information they still lacked in not really knowing him but it came unwanted and too sudden.

"...Kang Jiho..." Jinyoung said in more of a question to validate that they were indeed speaking of the same person.

"I saw his family arrive as I was leaving. I couldn't show my face to them." JB spoke with a look of shame weighing down his face.

"Dear god it's not your fault. You should not by any means feel guilty." Jinyoung said as he moved off his bed.

"I saw him...I can't help it." JB shook his head clenching his fist trying to erase the vivid memory of that brief moment when the cover was taken off Jiho's dead body.

"...Hyung." Jinyoung said softly moving towards him putting an arm around his back.

"And how am I supposed to tell Mark??" JB raised his voice hating the very thought of telling the older more bad news.

"My god that's right." Jinyoung remembered.

"I don't even want to think about how devastated he will be."

"...Let me. I'll tell him." Jinyoung offered.

"You? Why?" JB eyed him.

"Because you already told him all that bad news before. Let me this time. Plus...I think it hurts you more since..." Jinyoung didn't finish what he was going to say.

"I just...I just need a bit of time. Let me collect my thoughts and I should be- should be okay." JB said taking a deep breath.

He was trained to handle gruesome sights but it was so very different when it was someone you knew.

"Yes well, maybe you should call it a night. Tomorrow if he doesn't find out before we'll tell him." Jinyoung suggested.

"Do you think he'll be upset that we didn't tell him as soon as possible?" JB asked uncertain about things.

"Maybe but I think you deserve a good nights rest, especially after today...As does he." Jinyoung gently squeezed JB's shoulder.

"Why does all this stuff have to happen? Right when things got better." JB said with a burning look in his eye.

"...I can't say." Jinyoung shook his head frowning along with Jaebum.

Why does this sort of thing happen? Many people can speculate bringing in religion, science, or just the naturalness of it all as an explanation. And as hard as it was to get a reason or some sort of soothing part out of losing someone it was always the coping that got people. Because people die all the time but it's not every day you seriously mourn over someone.

It's at times like these you contemplate things you should have done before; all the things you could have or didn't do. The nasty words you said or harmful thoughts you gave to that person when you thought maybe you still had a chance to fix or be forgiven. The kind words or compliments you held back whether it was the timing or shyness at that moment pulling them back into your mouth.

Either way when you are suddenly faced with the fact that neither of those things is possible anymore there is a sense of loss. You may not cry immediately or cry at all but in the back of most people's head, there is this awareness that death is just that quick. It can be that sudden. A warning to everyone that we aren't permanent.

A reminder to hold onto those who care for us. A moment to come together not seeing the details of him or her but the one thing we all are as humans. A time when all sorrow is justified for someone we lost who didn't deserve to go. Didn't deserve this sudden end in the manner he did. As seen by the undeniable trail of tears that will be left after him.

**\---**

This world today is a bittersweet like no one could ever fully describe. But when things like this happen one can't help but reminisce. Thinking back to when he was still there. But you wouldn't know too much about that, would you? Sure you've had glances here and there but the full story was never disclosed.

Let me give you a short summary.

It was the early stages. The beginning of the double digits. The awkward entering of being a teenager. Jiho had just met Mark. It was a wonder to Jiho how he hadn't met Mark sooner. Mark was a transfer student interested in enrolling in his club. But he also was a quiet shy yet a charming kid who caught his attention.

They became friends.

As they grew closer Mark began to settle in. Him being the new kid began to slowly chip away. Girls began to look towards him as he began making himself more known for his success in the club and bettering Korean skills. His attention was more often stolen away from Jiho who had only the choice sit and watch on from aside.

Feelings of jealousy.

There also were rumors of how Mark devoted his time to other clubs he wasn't even in. The meaner ones were of how Mark was actually gay due to thoughtless kids who figured that his only reason for watching the basketball and baseball teams and was enrolled with something handsy like martial arts was because he got off it.

Truth behind lies.

Doing all he could to clear Mark's name they stuck together really only trusting each other. But those few years could never be long enough. Their promotion was at hand and so was the daunting fact Mark had to leave. It was admittedly a teary goodbye; one that didn't let him sleep at night.

Their first separation.

High school and the awkward steps to maturing weren't enough to yet stop those dreams that came unexpectedly. He'd see Mark's face and hear his voice as it was preserved in his mind from just a few years ago. It bothered and confused him so but ultimately engraved the fact that he still missed Mark as though he missed a lover.

Clinging to memories.

Days pass and it seems like he'd never be at peace. Try as he might to make new friends or even play along with a new relationship it never seemed to work. His first time with a girl went horribly and never again did he go out with a girl. He thought back to the letter that he found long ago. He wondered if Mark would ever like him again.

A newfound identity.

And with thoughts like that and a wild realization, he began to hold onto a sense of hope like a child. More and more was he plagued with the fear of taking the risk of making a move on any males around him; Mark who he knew to have such affection became like a fantastical beacon. He'd stare at Mark's old number unable to dial.

Outnumbered and alone.

From high school to college was a stressful transition. The weight of his parent's expectation as the firstborn son had him quit the thing he's been doing since he was young. Quitting martial arts he instead took the path to pursue a more secure and less dangerous job in law. The few other friends he held in the sport trickled away.

Steps for education.

So when one day still in college imagine his delight when he saw Mark again at his brother's graduation nonetheless. But of course, there was always a wrench in things. Jackson was there too and they were tied at the hip. Mark's eyes no longer held the same affection for him. His eyes looked so longingly at his sister old boyfriend.

Disappointment yet again.

Only a small moment of time together before Mark was shipped off to HongKong and then only a few days later he's on his way home far away once again. A few months pass and no communication is made until his friends steal his phone and make a mess of things. But also allowed him to continue talking to his beloved friend.

Enduring the bittersweet.

But after years of only hearing, he finally got to see Mark again. Of course with the knowledge, he was with Jackson. Still, he was thrilled to see him again any chance he got. But then things got messy and lies were revealed and a spark of hope was lit only to smashed out again when Mark truly got what he wanted.

Sad but true.

And in the most painful way things came to an end. He knew if things all went as well as he hoped then there was no chance he could ever have his feelings returned. It was so devastating and heartbreaking that it almost numbed the pain of how his head hit the ground with a crack. He asked for it all to stop and it did.

Grief beyond anything.

In the quickly fleeting moments, he realized how much he loved Mark and how badly he wished he could've clearly conveyed it. Regrets in their most frustrating form were now too late to mull over. To wish his family well, hoping they'd live much longer than he and Mark nothing but happiness and love as he so does deserve.

An abrupt end.

**\---**

Moving past that day's night morning came to wake the unaware couple. With those same groggy movements and a small peck on the cheek, they were slowly but surely getting up and ready for the day's work ahead. Having showered the night before they both simply started to get dressed.

"Hey, Mark?" Jackson called as he just finished slipping on his shirt. He was moving towards Mark's room which had its door closed.

"Yeah?" Mark answered from the other side.

"Can I come in?" Jackson asked lightly putting his hand on the handle.

"Hold on." Mark replied as it took a few moments to put his shirt on. Then feeling ready enough he opened the door.

"What's up?"

"You know I was thinking...We're a couple now right?" Jackson said leading into what he wanted to say.

"Yes..." Mark answered curiously.

"Okay because we don't have any furniture yet I was thinking about how we could arrange things. It's mainly our beds which I'm thinking about. We sleep together but we store our stuff in separate rooms. So why not get a couch bed and make your room our room and leave my room for extra space or whatever we see fit." Jackson shared what he had on his mind.

"That...that could be an idea." Mark nodded his head.

"It's already an idea but it could be a reality. We gotta make the best out of the space we have. I was thinking we could make my room into a working space slash storage slash closet area. You know a place to do stuff interrupted or something like that." Jackson spoke as he then turned around leading Mark down the short hall.

"So the guest would sleep on the couch bed then?" Mark tilted his stance.

"Yeah, it's not like we're trying to impress anybody. It's just friends who'd stay over. Jinyoung, JB, Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae no biggie. Plus it's not like any of our relatives will be staying over when they aren't even in the country." Jackson explains with a proud ease.

"I suppose so. But we should at least invest in a good couch bed." Mark nodded.

"That I do agree with because if either of us gets mad at each other and are all like 'you're sleeping on the couch' at least it won't be so bad nor will we feel so guilty." Jackson agreed.

"Let's hope that won't be so though." Mark gave a small chuckle at the domestic example Jackson gave.

"Yeah. Oh! And I almost forgot to ask. When I go to HongKong do you want me to get you anything? A random question but I know I'll probably be buying a whole load of things to bring back." Jackson asked as they both made their way to the kitchen.

"...Um...I don't think so." Mark paused for thought. A lot of what he missed was not in HongKong but rather his hometown of LA.

"Okay but if you change your mind call me or text me. I coming soon after so I don't have much time." Jackson said pulling out some cheese from the fridge.

"Right." Mark said as he also took out a carton of milk putting together what he was gonna eat for breakfast.

"Oh and another thing I was considering. Do you think we could fit a treadmill in here? Or maybe some weights?"

"...I don't know about the treadmill." Mark answered slowly.

"Yeah, I figured it might be a little noisy too. But maybe some weights?"

"Maybe." Mark said glancing at the hopeful look Jackson wore.

"Cool. I've been feeling out of shape you know. I used to go regularly to the gym. But the gym can be expensive and here it's kind of out of the way. And being a PE teacher I think it's important to stay fit. That and how easy I gain weight." Jackson explained.

"I see. Well, that sounds understandable." Mark replied although he was trying not to smile too hard as he watched Jackson chomp on some cheese while he said so.

"Yeah look I've gained weight. Look!" Jackson said moving into Mark's line of sight as he pinched under his chin where he grasped some flesh there.

"You're perfectly fine you know?" Mark said shaking his head and pulling Jackson hand away from his neck.

"You only say so because you like me. Would you date me if I was round and chubby?" Jackson questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Mark stated with complete ease and a small smile at the thought of a puggy Jackson.

"Wahh you clearly haven't seen my old pictures." Jackson said shoving the rest of the cheese he had into his mouth.

"I don't need to."

"That you don't." Jackson agreed.

"No, because you're Jackson and your looks weren't what made me fall for you." Mark turned around to face the younger.

"Is that it? I'm ugly but I can make you swoon with my personality?" Jackson raised a brow at Mark speaking with an exaggerated offense.

"No. My mother always used to tell me and my siblings that beauty fades. What's left is the person so it's important to find a good person as your partner." Mark corrected even if Jackson was joking.

"So does that mean you wanted me because you feel that my personality will still be sexy even when I'm old?"

"I'm not sure if that's what I meant but okay." Mark replied with an amused but unsure face. Sometimes Jackson said oddest the things.

Jackson gave a high pitched chuckle as he put away the rest of the cheese. And as he pulled out a carton of eggs he turned to Mark who was faced the other way.

"Mark?" Jackson called out softly.

"Hm?" Mark looked over his shoulder as he was nibbling on his breakfast already.

"Should I go on a diet?"

"All of a sudden?" Mark quirked a brow as Jackson gave a sigh before replying.

"I just realized I ate a quarter of the cheese just now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There is so much I could say. I realize some of you didn't get the hint about Jiho in the previous chapter despite my specific wording. Oh well, for those who didn't know now you do. And things continue. Thanks for Reading!


	49. Chapter 49

**(*Author's POV)**

Landing back in HongKong after only a short amount of time of being gone wasn't what he was expecting. It was as though he were gone for months on end. With a deep breath, he picked up his bag and went to find a taxi. From the information his father had given him the party was taking place in a hall a good ways from their house.

He'd stop off at their house first and drop off his things than travel to the hall hoping he wasn't late. And luckily he found a friendly cabbie who took him to his house and drove him to the hall as well. But despite the occasion and kind driver Jackson's mood was nowhere near as enthusiastic as he would normally be.

Even though he was going to meet up with family and friends alike he felt like he was traveling alone to a prom at a high school he was only vaguely aware of. There was too much that could go wrong than right and he was trying his best to brace for it.

"We're almost there." The cabbie stated as he followed the road that would lead to a turn to their destination.

"Alright cool." Jackson replied automatically. He then remembered he had texted Mark that he landed safely but he hadn't gotten a reply. Guess he was busy.

Observing the area around him he realized how unfamiliar it looked. All the buildings looked older but there was lots of greenery. He hadn't anticipated when they finally took their turn they'd be going uphill either. But only a short distance away was the entrance to the parking lot of the hall his parents rented for that evening.

"Okay here we are." The driver said halting the car in front of the entrance.

"Thank you...here you go." Jackson said as got out of the vehicle then turned to hand him the payment in cash.

"Thank you have a good day." The driver replied before roiling up his window and pulling off.

Jackson gave a sigh as he then turned around and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it and entered. The hall was decorated and filled with familiar faces. Immediately he spotted a friend who also spotted him.

"Jackson!" The male waved moving over to greet him.

"Hey, Guanlin." Jackson smiled as they gave a short side hug.

"Gee it's good to see you. I know it hasn't even been two weeks but it's felt like forever. How are you?" Guanlin spoke excitedly.

"I'm doing good. How are you and Huiyin?"

"Things are going along great actually. Huiyin and I are actually expecting. We just found out a few days ago." Guanlin spoke with a wide smile.

"What?? Seriously? You're gonna be a dad??" Jackson spoke with surprise evident on his face.

"I know I can barely wrap my head around it myself. I wanted to tell you sooner but I figured I'd rather tell you in person. But you can imagine how fast the word traveled once our parents knew."

"Yeah, I bet. Wow, that's amazing man. I'm so happy for you both congrats." Jackson said with a genuine smile patting Guanlin's shoulder.

"Thank you. Hey, if you want to join us we're actually sat just right over there." Guanlin offered pointing to a table of young men and a couple girls who he recognized one being a distant cousin and the rest being his parent's friends children.

"Thanks I will but I think I better go find my parents first."

"Ah right right take your time. See you later then?"

"Sure thing you'll have to catch me up on things."

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me how long are you here for?" Guanlin asked before they parted.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, unfortunately." Jackson gave an apologetic face.

"Ah, bummer." Guanlin nodded.

"Yeah, work is work. Catch you later." Jackson said making the motion to turn to leave.

"Aha yeah." Guanlin waved as they then parted ways and left Jackson with the small mission to find his parents.

Scanning the crowd he did successfully spot them at a table towards the opposite wall but was stopped but yet another familiar face. He should have remembered that if Guanlin was here there was a good chance his little sister would be as well.

"Jackson you're here." Mei said with a small voice looking up at Jackson with wide eyes.

"That I am." Jackson nodded as he noticed a table filled with females looking their way. They must have been the girls she was hanging out with before she approached him.

"...How long are you staying for?" She had paused just to stare at the face she had been longing to see.

"Not long. I'm leaving tomorrow." Jackson said feeling the need to take a step back.

"So soon?" She tilted her head with a pout.

"Yeah, I have work back in Korea after all."

"I wish you'd come back. We miss you. I miss you." She said looking down at the floor then back up at him.

"I haven't been gone that long. Plus I have many things I have waiting for me back in Korea."

"...Are you seeing someone over there?" She asked as her voice was light but obviously filled with disappointment.

Jackson inhaled but paused before could say an answer. He wanted to tell her yes. That he was indeed seeing someone there but then he thought against it. He felt he should tell his parents before anybody else. He also wanted to avoid any extra talk spreading around here.

"I got to go find my parents okay? I'll talk to you later Mei. It was good seeing you." He ignored her question as he pat her head and then turned away with a smile. Her face couldn't seem to form one back.

Shaking his head lightly he moved closer to his parents who finally spotted him approaching. They were sat next to a close family friend and his brother who seemed to be talking to his wife on the phone.

"Jackson you made it. Good." His father spoke with an approving nod.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jackson put on a smile looking at his mother who looked torn about seeing him. But she gave in and waved him over to give her son a hug.

"Happy anniversary mom." Jackson said as he leaned in and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, dear."

**\---**

There wasn't much else to call it other than yet another happening of poor timing. The bad timing is that JB and Jinyoung were rather late. Jackson had long left for the airport and Mark had already returned to the apartment.

Dropping in unannounced they had only really hoped Mark would be home. To their luck, if you'd call it that the older was indeed in. And when asked where his boyfriend was they got a rather surprising answer.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that Jackson was leaving?" Jinyoung spoke as he and JB shared a worried look.

"I'm sorry really I am. It must have slipped our minds." Mark replied sheepishly.

"...I see." Jinyoung replied as he looked down.

What were they to do? Jackson was gone. But the news couldn't be held back any longer. It wouldn't be fair to Mark to keep the truth from him. The last thing they wanted to do was lie again.

"Why? Did you need to see him for something?" Mark asked curiously.

"...No, we actually needed to talk to you." JB spoke feeling his face harden.

"Alright what's up?" Mark spoke shifting noticing the sour air that was increasing to something worse.

"Mark...you must forgive me-" JB started.

"It's about Jiho." Jinyoung cut in then gave JB a tender but firm look.

"What about Jiho?" Mark asked remembering how he had tried to get a hold of Jiho just before they both came by. He hadn't picked up.

"He...he was in an accident. And-..."

"An accident?? When? Is he okay??" Mark stood straighter at hearing this.

"No hyung...he isn't." Jinyoung had to clasp his hands together since they began trembling slightly.

"What happened? Is he in the hospital??" Mark stepped closer to them.

"Mark forgive me." JB spoke turning towards him.

JB's eyes were having a hard time staying open. To face Mark in another moment of breaking down. Again to tear him down to tears. Oh, how he hated the idea of doing this. He said he'd never want to do this again. Yet here he was.

"Oh, I told you to stop that Jaebum! It's not your fault." Jinyoung snapped at JB hating to see him guilt-ridden.

"Will you tell me what's going on? What's not his fault? And what happened to Jiho??" Mark questioned anxiety building.

Tearing their eyes from each other Jinyoung slowly looked to Mark. They had gotten off track much too easily. How simple it was to keep on from telling the truth. This unfortunate truth.

"...Yes, Jiho...he..." Jinyoung struggled to continue.

_"Because I saw it myself Jinyoung! And frankly, I can't! I don't want it! I never want that again! I never ever want to hurt someone like that again. Because- dear god....I just can't. So how could you?" JB spoke with shakily grabbing his hair._

Wringing his hands he looked at Mark. The elders searching eyes. The panicked and lost look he had on his face. The way he silently hung on his next word. He understood now...why this terrorized Jaebum so.

"You see hyung he- he-" Jinyoung tried to find the courage to say that word that kept on encircling his mind.

"He died. He was hit by a drunk driver just yesterday after work." JB spoke in one breath taking it upon himself once again.

"Hyung..." Jinyoung spoke looking at JB then back to Mark.

Mark's anxiety turned to a stricken look. Almost immediately his stomach twisted as he had a back flash to when he was told his parents had passed. His father...his mother and now Jiho.

"No...No. Not him too. Please.." Mark pleaded his eyes stinging with tears.

"Hyung I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." JB said taking a careful step towards Mark.

"That's just not- I just talked to him yesterday. He called me. And and now you say he's..." Mark looked to Jinyoung who held an ashamed frown and looked away.

It was true. Jiho was dead. How could this be? He had done nothing to deserve this. Jiho should be alive right now. But he wasn't. Another one he loved was gone. Taken before their time. And this time much sooner. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!

"Again...Again Again!! Why do they leave me like this?? Don't they know I need them??? I need them! Goddamn it give them back!!" Mark began raising his voice letting the tears in his eyes fall with no restraint.

This had confused JB and Jinyoung as to why Mark had said 'them'. After all this time they had yet to know about Mark's parents. They didn't know of the other times death had seen fit to take those around him.

"Hyung what do you mean them? No one else passed." JB spoke with a worried confusion.

"No one else?? If only no one else had died! If only this was the first time I've experienced such a thing! If only I had the power to stop this trail of death that seems to loom over me killing any and everybody I came to love and care for!! Then maybe Jiho would still be alive! Maybe then my parents would still be here! But no! Instead, I get the deaths of my loved ones handed to me on a golden platter!" Mark shouted growing hysteric with grief.

Oh, now it made sense. Things cleared up very quickly. Mark had lost his parents. And now this. That made things so much worse. What feelings of anger and sorrow he must feel. Oh, it was unimaginable.

Neither of them could say anything. What could they possibly say?  
So instead they both came close to Mark's unsteady form and enveloped the older in a small group hug. It was all they could do. Hoping it would help Mark even just a little.

**\---**

It had been a while since Jackson was driven by both his parents anywhere. Seeing them in the front seats and him in the back gave him a small moment to reminisce. But it swiftly ended when they finally got on the road to their house. The conversation that was bound to happen started.

"How are things in Seoul?" Mrs. Wang started causing her son to look up and at the back of her head.

"Good. Things are going good." Jackson replied pleading silently that would be the end of it. Of course, that was only hopeful thinking.

"How's work?" His father spoke this time.

"Going along well." Jackson answered as he straightened himself on his seat.

"Is everybody treating you well?" Mrs. Wang questioned.

"...Yes, my employer is very understanding." Jackson carefully replied. He knew he couldn't truthfully say he was yet respected throughout his coworkers or even students for that matter.

"Not just your boss. Are the other teachers kind?" Mrs. Wang specified as she turned her head slightly towards her son.

"I think we still have to warm up to each other." Jackson responded with a small breath through his nose.

"Mr. Lee's offer still stands son." Mr. Wang reminded.

"I already declined his offer." Jackson frowned slightly.

"I know you did but if you change your mind or find that teaching isn't what you want to do you still could go back." Mr. Wang explained as he took a turn.

"It won't be open for long."

"Why do say that?" His father raised a brow.

"Because if I stay a couple years as a teacher and get rusty there's no way he'd take me in also with the fact I'll be older." Jackson spoke wringing his hands together.

"You do realize you could also teach fencing. Did he not tell you? You could combine both jobs. Plus with your experience, I'm sure you'll be accepted."

"...Yeah well...it's not like I can just quit." Jackson said lowly.

"But you can. Just explain you've gotten a better paying job. They would understand." His father insisted.

"Even if I did quit or I did get accepted. I can't just hop back over to China. I just moved." Jackson said gesturing to his words.

"We could talk to them, dear. It sounds like this job could be really good for you." Mrs. Wang chimed in pleased with the idea of her son moving back.

"Even if it was I can't. I also have a roommate remember?" Jackson felt a bit anxious at mentioning Mark.

"I'm sure Mark will understand. Especially since it's such a good opportunity for you."

"Mom I can't just ditch Mark. That would be so wrong on so many levels. We purchased our place together with our own money which we saved for three years. I can't just pull out of that because there might be a better paying job out there for me." Jackson put on a serious tone.

"Alright, no need to get upset. There might be a chance there could be an opening even in Korea. Mr. Lee is the person in charge after all. They teach fencing there as well." Mr. Wang spoke up.

"But what if it's far from where I live?" Jackson asked uncertainly.

"It's either that or somewhere out of the country."

"Or not at all." Jackson mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" His dad tilted his ear closer to the back.

"Nothing." Jackson replied moving his legs.

"How is Mark by the way?" His mother switched the topic

"He's doing good. I should actually call him when we get home." Jackson answered saying that last sentence to himself mostly.

"It feels like it's been an eternity since we last saw him." Mr. Wang commented.

"It has been three years dear. That's no short amount of time I agree." Mrs. Wang added.

"Has I been that long? My gosh."

"Indeed. Oh, and do you care to let us know of any updates on your relationship status dear?" Mrs. Wang asked knowing her son.

"Can't we wait till we get home?" Jackson asked feeling rather unprepared.

"We can. But also don't have to."

"Mom please." Jackson tilted his head back exasperatedly.

"Oh speaking of which has Mark found somebody?" Mrs. Wang asked casually but with an obvious curiosity.

"...He's seeing somebody." Jackson felt his heart rate pick up a tiny bit as he tried to avoid a confession just yet. But the hope of stalling was ending quickly.

Now, this didn't add up. There definitely was much more to her question. She had a strong inkling that he was either single or still infatuated with Jackson since he moved away from the States. He had once said with a strong conviction he'd never go far for a long time without his significant other.

"Are they in Korea then?" She asked puzzled.

"Who?"

"His significant other."

"Right now?" Jackson asked for a specification since he was indeed not in Korea at the moment.

"Yes." She nodded.

"No..." He answered.

"He's in America then?"

"No."

"Oh for heavens sakes child just tell me where he is." She said not wanting to play a guessing game.

"Um...where are we?" Jackson asked as he looked out the window of the car seeing no specific signs especially since it was dark out now.

"Son just answer her question." His father spoke not wanting this to turn sour. But as he said so Mrs. Wang slowly turned her heard to look at Jackson not liking this creeping suspicion one bit.

"Well if you tell me where we are I'll be able to tell you where he is." Jackson said crossing his arms. Was he really gonna do this so soon?

"...Kayee Wang...what are you trying to say?" She asked with a sharp seriousness.

"What do think I'm trying to say?" Jackson asked replying with a certain seriousness himself.

"Heaven forbid what I'm thinking is true. You best make yourself clear lest I pull this car over." She warned narrowing her eyes.

"And do what? Disown me? Threaten me? Would you really?" Jackson responded.

"You are twenty-two years old. You aren't a sexually curious teenager! What you are doing is wrong Jackson. It's simply unnatural!"

"Did you say that to Mark's mother when you found out Mark was gay??" Jackson shot back feeling his chest fill with betrayal and upset.

"Mark is not my son. I do not have a say in what he likes or how he was raised. He is not of my concern. You however are. You're my son and until now you've done many reckless things but this is by far the worst." She spoke shaking her head in disapproval.

"How is this the worse thing I've done? How?? I am only feeling affection for another person. What is wrong with that??" Jackson replied with a louder volume.

"You are throwing your future away on something that won't give. He's a man. A male. He won't cook clean and look after you the same way a woman would. He's a man that could be swayed by the similar taboo ways of infidelity. A man whom cannot give birth to your children. If you care to be loyal to him you'll never have a family to call your own." She ranted with tense gestures.

"You are so wrong about so many things I don't even know where to start." Jackson scowled.

"I've been around longer than you have. I know what I'm saying." She countered.

"But you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know about Mark. Not in the least bit. He is kinder more loving and giving than any woman I've ever been with!"

"Sure he can be kind but he's not a woman. He won't be the same. He can't give you a family!" She replied insistently.

"Maybe he can't give birth but we can still have a family if and when we wanted one. It's not that different than being with a woman who is unable to give birth." Jackson reasoned not taking much notice of how they were now much closer to home.

"You-...Ricky! Talk some sense into your son!" She turned to her husband clearly angry.

"My gosh Jackson how did this even happen? You left here liking girls, what happened? Are you certain you know what you're doing?" His father asked baffled by this entire conversation.

"I mean I've never dated a guy so it's still a learning a process. But I am certain I want this. And as to how this happened well...it happened gradually until one night there was a confession than a kiss and then poof we're a couple the next day." Jackson explained with a light shrug.

"Dear god." His mother mumbled lowering her head into her hands at hearing even the simplest details about her son with another male.

"...Is there any way we can convince you this isn't the path you'd want to take?" Mr. Wang asked looking at Jackson for a moment in his prismatic rearview mirror.

He saw the firmness in his son's eyes as he replied.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another early chapter wowza. But yeah lots of things happened in this chapter huh? Hope it was alright. Thanks for Reading!


	50. Chapter 50

**(*Author's POV)**

"They way you just accepted it was utterly unnerving!" Mrs. Wang shook her head as they both entered their bedroom.

After that tense and shocking conversation, Jackson had stayed behind in the car while his parents went inside. The conversation was far from over though.

"I did not just accept it. I merely didn't reply." Her husband replied shutting their door behind them.

"You might as well have said go ahead! As his father, you should've set him straight. Don't you realize what trouble our son is getting himself into?" Sophia questioned him with narrowed eyes.

"I do but I also realize he isn't going to change his mind so easily. He's a lot like you in that manner. Stubborn, and once he sets his mind on something it's near impossible to change it." He sighed.

"It doesn't matter. We have to do something about this! We have to fix this somehow." She spoke hurriedly bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Fix this? How are we supposed to fix this?"

"...You don't suppose he's told anybody else??" She asked with a panicked look flashing across her face.

"That's the thing...even if he has and the word got spread out it's not like he'd face the music when he's leaving back to Korea tomorrow."

"What a horrid thing to do. Leaving his parents and family to take upon all the shame that this foolish and awful decision will bring."

"That may be but it also makes it that much more difficult to 'fix things' as you would like."

"God, you're right...How are we to do this??" She asked with a frown of concentration.

"I am not sure but I think it's best we go to bed. They say it's better to sleep on an important decision." He suggested as he walked closer to their bed.

"No, I won't be able to sleep anyways. I have to find some way to make Jackson change his mind."

"Dear I already told you he is so very stubborn. And I think he'll be like a wall of steel about this." He crossed his arms.

"...If I can't get through him then I'll have to convince the softer half of the two. Where's my phone?" She spoke then looking around for her purse.

"What do you mean softer of the two? Are you planning on calling Mark??" He questioned as his eyebrows raised before falling into a frown.

"Yes I am and I'm going to give this toxic child a piece of my mind!" She gritted out as she got hold of her phone from her purse.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He replied shaking his head lowering his arms.

"If you won't take the initiative then I will. Now move." She moved passing her husband to go to their connected bathroom not wanting any interruptions.

"Dear please don't make things worse-" His words were cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door.

There inside she went into her contacts and for a moment wondered if this was still his number. Either way she dialed it and unfortunately, it was still the right number as it took several rings before a familiar voice answered. Her face hardened as her tongue was ready to fire.

"Hello?" Mark answered. He had just retreated to his room to calm down when suddenly Jackson's mother called. Ridden with fear he answered not knowing what to expect to hear.

"Mark this is you correct?" She replied back in a sharp voice.

"Yes."

"Well then...I hate to skip the pleasantries but I must know what is going on." Mrs. Wang enunciated each word.

"What-?"

"Don't act dumb. Can't you guess what I'm talking about? What sort of thing my son confessed to me today? On my anniversary no less."

"...He told you."

Jackson had gotten up the courage or maybe was simply cornered but either way, he had told his parents the truth. This made Mark's head spin. After just hearing the horrific news that his longtime friend had passed away just yesterday he was now going to have to bite the bullet listening to what his boyfriend's mother had to say.

"That he did! And can you imagine the compete horror me and his father were and still are in?? That we find out our son is in a homosexual relationship with none other than his roommate?! Can you fathom the anger, betrayal, and upset this has caused us??"

"..." Mark could only listen. The words and responses his mind could think up wouldn't translate into words.

"No, I don't believe you would! I don't know whether it's your ignorance, lack of experience, or just plain refusal that caused you to toss aside my words but I don't take kindly to this turn of events, not one bit! Do you understand what this sort of relationship can do??"

"..." Mark felt his heart speed up as Mrs. Wangs's tone grew less and less friendly. Not that it started as such.

"Have you not experienced the troubles and hatred that comes along with belonging to the taboo?? Don't you see what exactly you are getting my son into? The way society will sneer at you? And not only strangers but also his family friends and acquaintances, the way they will shun or look at him in confusion and disgust! Do you want that sort of life for him? Where he has to learn how to deal with the disapproval of all those he cares for simply to carry on being with you??"

"..."

"Say something!...Or are you perhaps just swallowing the fact of the truth of it all?" She snapped letting her anger overrule her better judgement.

"...I..." It was all Mark could get out as he couldn't seem to process her words quick enough to formulate a proper response. She threw to many questions, accusations, and assumptions to even begin to think of what to say.

"There are only so many times I will tell you this Mark. But my son's future will not be compromised by someone like you. I can not let him fall into this unholy nature. Not while I'm alive and breathing I won't accept it!"

"..." He didn't want this. He did not want this. Yet it was being thrown and shoved into his ears mercilessly. His hands began shaking as his breath was gradually becoming inconsistent.

"Call it off. If you do care about him then let him go. Don't subject him to this unnatural lifestyle any long-" She continued but Mark hung up no longer able to listen to her demands and insensitive insults.

This was the exact opposite of what he needed or wanted to hear at the moment. The burning sensation of tears had quickly found their way back into his eyes and down his cheeks. He knew what she was saying and although put in a dark light it had some truth to it.

He knew this life was less than fabulous but it was the one that made his heart whole after years of ache, loss, and pain. He knew Jackson could lose friends and even shunned by his family yet he couldn't seem to do it. He couldn't seem to knock down the castle he built. Not after all the struggle he went through to make it and keep it safe with Jackson's acceptance.

Was it selfish of him? To tell everything around them that dare opposes, that he wouldn't let go? Screaming to the sky with a weather-worn heart that with his very life he'd protect what he has built. Come snow, heat, rain, wind, lightning, hail, or the heavens themselves telling him what he was doing was against the rules, trying their hardest to tear everything down.

**\---**

After using up his patience Jackson finally made his way inside the house. After all he couldn't take his parents car to drive elsewhere no matter how much he wanted to. Traveling carefully up to his room shutting his door quietly trying his hardest to ignore the familiar voices that could be faintly heard from his parents room.

The night felt long. Ever stretching and ringing with audible silence but loud thoughts. Jackson had taken just a couple hours merely arguing alone unable to bring himself to try and to say the same words to his parents. In his old room that once held a source of protection lost some of its power when the entire house seemed to be against him.

But once he cooled down he decided he'd finally call Mark. He knew Mark would make him feel better; be it through smart reasoning or consoling words he felt the need to speak with the older. Taking a deep breath he plucked his phone from his pocket and quickly went about dialing Mark.

The phone rang and rang and rang but despite his hopes, the call was given to voicemail. Hanging up Jackson wondered what was keeping him. A number of things could be why. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Maybe his phone was on vibrate in the other room. Or perhaps he was asleep.

After moments of contemplating he decided to dial again really wanting to get things off his chest. He unknowingly clenched his jaw waiting and listening to the phone ring.

"Please pick up." He whispered.

And the phone rang, rang, and rang but alas there was no one to answer. Frowning he let the hand holding the phone fall onto his lap clenching the device. Mark wasn't answering. Why wasn't Mark answering him? Why was he so antsy? It's not like it's been days but there just was something bitter about it.

He wanted to talk to Mark but he wasn't answering. Why? He didn't know. What to do now? He knew if he tried to lay down to sleep he wouldn't get much rest. There was too much he had encircling his mind and weight weighing on his shoulders. He needed somebody to hear him out and reassure him.

For a moment he thought about calling one of his friends be it JB Jinyoung or heck one of the younger three but it just didn't feel right. This felt too out of the blue and personal. It was interesting to see how quickly Mark fell into the category of lover for him. That there were certain things he could only do or say with him that didn't feel right with just anybody no matter how close.

"...Fine." Jackson said with a sigh as he then went to his messages figuring he'd just send him a text then.

_Jackson: Hope you aren't asleep but I need to tell you something. Call me back when you can. :)_

After sending the message he set his phone next to his pillow as he then moved to lay down on his bed. He hoped his message wouldn't scare Mark but he couldn't lie and say it wasn't anything to worry about because he was currently worrying. It was indeed something to worry about. Mainly because it was his parents. The people who caused him to be born.

And he supposed that's why it stung so much. It was because he loved and cared for them so that when they hurt him it felt that much worse. His heart wanted to believe they'd see past the taboo but his mind knew that that was such an unlikely thing. Never before had he questioned his parents more. How could they treat them like this?

That was another thing. Not only are they disturbed with their son but as well as Mark. And the way they showed a completely different face when they were told he was the one dating Mark was still ever shocking to Jackson. Even though he could see it coming he didn't want to expect his parents being so two-faced.

It was a betrayal and rejection of its own kind. His parents who he loved and at times angered but this was different. This was something he knew was right about. Something they couldn't convince him was wrong but they held the same sentiments in their beliefs. How messed up would this get? How far along will this feud go?

Would things get ugly? Uglier than they already are? They might and that's what is worrisome. Because Jackson was not just defending his belief of what is right; he was protecting Mark and the relationship they have. There was more at stake so he was going to stand firm and take the blows his parents dealt.

Jackson's eyelids fell a bit as he thought back to random moments him and Mark enjoyed each other's company. From the more recent memories spent together comfortably in their new apartment to three years back when they were playing around during their summer in HongKong.

"Ahh...I miss him." Jackson spoke quietly as he stared up at his ceiling.

What a novel realization. It's not like he didn't know how he longed for human interaction and closeness. But it was the first time he clearly acknowledged that he most certainly missed Mark. It hasn't been that long but with everything that has been going on, he was missing the ability to converse and lean on someone.

This loneliness was stronger than he remembered. And it wasn't just because of the difficult position he was in but also the fact that Mark was just so completely sincere. His wish for Jackson to be happy and well had been conveyed for so long it was undoubtedly genuine. And that's what just hooked Jackson. Someone really truly cared.

"Then why aren't you answering?" Jackson said turning his head to speak to his ever-silent phone.

Picking his device up again he unlocked it and went to his messages once again. Staring at it he noticed his message wasn't seen. Maybe he was asleep. Jackson would hate to wake him up since he knew he had work tomorrow but it wasn't that late either. Scratching at his phones case he stared at the screen wondering what he should do.

In the end, he decided to send one last message then he would leave the older to sleep. His chest moved as he silently chuckled at his cheesy message. Not shy but amused with this mushy feeling he had as he quickly typed and sent the message with a smile on his face.

_Jackson: I miss you. Goodnight. Or good morning :P_

**\---**

Mornings have always been something difficult to go through. But these types of morning always seemed so much more of a challenge. They tugged, dragged, and yanked you as you tried to merely move. They clawed, ripped, and scraped every ounce of motivation from your body. They made you tremble, stutter, and weak.

Mornings knowing you continue to live while those who you loved don't get to.

Mark has been through this before. He recognized this inability to function properly. This anxiety and depression that clouded his mind and took over his body. The fog that filled his eyes. The piece of him that knows this cycle from experience was desperate to fight and deny this feared mourning.

This sadness and upset that had him put off his schooling. This sadness that made him push away all his friends and ignore the ones who tried to reach out to him. This sadness that made his home an unbearable fortress of memories. This sadness that had his family send him off to HongKong to reset his life.

He had awoken suddenly with no physical reason as the sky was barely saying goodbye to the moon. His eyes went wide open as his mind searched for the cause of this rude awakening. And in that strange way you know, you were dreaming but can't remember what about Mark forced himself to sit up.

Running a hand through his hair he took a shaky deep breath. And maybe it was his emotionally exhausted state or the fact he had a strong inkling this supposed dream was about Jiho, but he found his eyes burning. So worn from the crying session he had the night before a headache made itself known again as his face crumpled in grief.

Quickly his hands found themselves pressing against his eyes. Frustrated he gritted his teeth and tried to stop this constant flow of tears. It took a while. Just sitting there in his dark room trying to get a grip on his emotions. Knowing in his mind this wouldn't be what Jiho wanted for him to do. To weep and grieve.

Taking a quick and steady breath he peeled his wet hands away from his eyes wiping them on the blanket still covering his legs. When had he gotten a blanket? He had remembered knocking out without one. Oh, that's right! Jinyoung and JB were still here when he quickly excused himself to his room. Where had they gone he wondered.

Slowly turning his head he wanted to know the time. But when he picked up his phone to check how early it was, it wouldn't turn on. Ah, that's right he turned his phone off when he heard his phone ring shortly after he hung up on Mrs. Wang. Jackson had actually told his parents about them. And they clearly hadn't taken too well to it. All of these things coming at him all at once had him just about ready to tear his hair out.

But as he turned on his phone he immediately noticed the missed calls and messages from Jackson. He could've punched himself for not contacting him earlier. He would've but with how upset he was it might have just been him crying over the phone while Jackson would be lost and panicked as to what was happening.

And when he read the first message he was filled with a worried confusion. Jackson needed to tell him something? What could it be? And perhaps it was the text but he felt it was serious and that was quite nerve-wracking smiley face or not. But as he looked to see the next message his lips curled into his mouth as he bit down on them.

He missed him. Jackson missed Mark. A wave of regret for missing the younger calls washed over Mark. His chest taking a large gulp of air as he reread the message again and again. The wish to see him was overwhelming as he pictured Jackson's face so clearly in front of him.

That sadness that had him sent to HongKong where he'd meet the person who put that spark of light back into his eye and a true smile on his face. And a love inside his chest that he has never experienced before. This young oblivious man who somehow put the shattered pieces of Mark's soul back together. Jackson, his glue made in China.

With the most fragile smile, Mark pulled his teeth from his lips and with a light puff of air he spoke heart aching voice.

"I miss you too Jackson. I miss you s-so much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N A lot of nerve-wracking things happened to me this month and I still have more obstacles ahead so writing this was both difficult and easy. But I hope it was up to par yet still. Thanks for Reading!


	51. Chapter 51

**(*Author’s POV)**

That same morning but in HongKong, the Wangs also awoke. But with much on their mind, the first to wake was Mr. Ricky Wang. He quietly woke up as not to wake his wife as he snuck out of their room.

He quickly went to his son's room and gently knocking on the door hoping Jackson would wake up with that much noise. But after bearing no immediate response he creaks the door open.

“Can I come in?” He asked as he saw Jackson stirring in his bed.

“Mmgh...what is it?” Jackson rubbed at his eyes uncovering his body from the blanket on him. His father took this grant of access and stepped into the room softly shutting the door behind him.

“You know your mother was right.” Mr. Wang started.

“About what??” Jackson responded clearly frowning as he sat up.

“Not what we talked about last night. About what she always says that a lot of things seem worse at night. The fact we had that sort of argument especially after a busy party that wore us all out and it was getting late, we were all tired. And I know you know that when you’re upset and you’re angry you say things you don’t mean to. Because you're speaking without thinking of what you’re really saying. You know that little part of your brain that says 'yeah I shouldn’t say this' and 'this is okay to say' gets overwritten.”

“I know that but...at the same time I can’t help but think that’s what was really on her mind and that’s what was really in her heart. She didn’t hold anything back or maybe she did and that’s a scarier thought.” Jackson spoke with a sigh.

“Maybe maybe...maybe she did but the fact of the matter is she said what she did you said what you did and you both didn’t come to an agreement. You came here for our anniversary party and I commend you on that. You were cordial or cordial enough I should say. And I am also proud of the fact that you came here a took it like a champ. I know taking your family and friends words and questions with a grain of salt isn’t easy.“ Ricky moved to pat his son's shoulder.

“Well, thanks.”

“But alas you and your mother came together and we both saw it coming if it wasn’t gonna be about you moving it was gonna be about something else. There was gonna be some sort of argument because while you aren’t here and we just have to bottle up these things and well your mother obviously talks about you quite often to me. So I’m really the only who listens to her concerns and complaints but since you are here you must understand that you’re...your mother does love you son.” His father tried to word things as nicely as possible.

“She’s uh...very close-minded.” Jackson replied.

“Son you gotta understand the kind of world we were raised in. Things like homosexuality...We were taught from day one that that sort of thing was not acceptable. And it wasn’t just not accepted by our parents by our friend's parents and our cousin's friends parents and their parents and it was all around rejected. To be in that community it was hidden a lot more hidden and more so in your grandparent's age. To be open about it would almost be like suicide. You were hated for it. Hated with a passion...And it still lingers on. Doesn’t matter which century you live in. I feel it will persist as long as people carry and pass down those same thoughts and beliefs.”

“People like you and mom?...You know I can understand you have your different opinions. And I can almost get over that fact but what I can’t get over...is that you like you said to hate it with a passion. That you view it in such a light instead of trying and tolerate it. You can't even try to understand. It would kill you just to try.” Jackson said with a bitter look.

“Well, your mother and I are a little bit different. I agree that I do see a different path for you. One that doesn’t involve being a homosexual and more so your career but despite what we think me and your mother...she loves you as I do. She just-...Here’s the thing I don't think you understand the things you will go through choosing this path of life.”

“I can’t say exactly I don’t need to understand because it would be nice to know and to be prepared for everything but...I mean it’s kind of like a Romeo and Juliet sort of situation. It shouldn't be but it is because...I want it that much. I just...I’m surprising myself constantly. I surprised myself when I said that’d take this path. I surprised myself when I thought 'oh wow I really have feelings for him'. It’s like I’m learning about myself all over again. It’s so much different than from previous relationships but it’s great at the same time because it’s so unlike my past relationships which have left me bogged down, disappointed, indifferent,...cheated. It’s like I can just feel and confidently think 'hey I think this will last'. It’s terrifyingly exciting and terrifyingly new and if that means I have to endure some messed up language and scornful looks sent our way then I’ll fight it. I will probably be hurt but I feel I will toughen up about it. I’d like to consider those people who’d hate me for loving the person I love would only secure things. It’d make me want to hang on even tighter. Cliche I know but it’s true. But it’s so different when the bad looks and the bad names are coming from your family.” Jackson spoke in all honesty.

“...Your mother didn’t call you any names like that and yes she gave you mean looks but that was more of disappointment-“

“Disappointment?? I don’t think so. She looked at me as though I- I told her I murdered somebody.” Jackson shook his head.

“She was quite upset and I well...You certainly took my head spun it like a top too. Obviously, I was and still am quite surprised or rather shocked. And as you know people deal with shocking news very differently from person to person. Your mother reacted with anger and upset. I reacted with shock and confusion. And as I said some people come to terms faster or a whole lot slower and I can tell your mom will take a while.”

“How long is a while?” Jackson questioned.

“...I don’t know.” His father said tiredly.

“And you?”

“...I said this before. I could see you leading a wonderful life where you don’t have to worry about being judged or hated on by those around you. You know I think part of the reason, correct me if I’m wrong, you like Mark is because he is very kind, looks out for you, cares, listens, and is generally a very good person. You know I too was shocked when his father told me about him and...well we briefly talked about it. And when he told me about it I was surprised but at the same time I witnessed Mark when he was both younger a bit older and saw his transition from lively to more subdued. But whenever I saw and spoke to him he was always very polite. And that was the end of it and I didn’t question it and he was a good kid, went to school, didn’t do drugs, stayed out of jail, and as a bonus couldn’t get any girl pregnant. That seems to be a lot to ask of kids nowadays so for him not to do any of those things proved to me that hey this is a good kid. And that’s all I really saw him as I didn’t look at him any differently and I was fine with what he was. That’s where I stand and I know better than most anybody...I know you. You’ve made your bad decisions and you’ve been through trials and tribulations and heartbreaks and bad crowds and made a few good friends. I told you that I’m proud of you. I know you’re a good kid or rather a good guy. So...I can look past it. So long as you continue being a good guy. And that’s all I really need to be proud of you and maybe continuing your career in fencing but that's just your old mans wish.”

Durning his fathers lecture Jackson had begun to tear up. He hadn’t expected his father to accept him so soon. But right after his dad had finished speaking Jackson stood up and immediately hugged his father with a teary but irrevocably happy look on his face.

“...Thank you, dad, really.”

“I’m still surprised with you though...To be honest I had expected the surprising news to be more on the line of being a grandfather of two grandchildren. I thought it would be an accidental grandchild before this let’s just say that.” His father chuckled as he pulled away from his son who also laughed a bit.

“I think most would’ve thought that. Heck, I can say with certainty that I would’ve thought that just four or five years ago. Aha. You don’t know how bizarre it feels to have your world flipped upside down like this. Everything I knew...everything I was taught just didn’t work out. The picture in my mind of a car, a house, a wife, and kids, it just didn’t work out. It’s weird to think about now. I could imagine how weird it would’ve been if I were younger. And since I’m more mature it’s a bit easier to swallow and go along with.”

“I’m sure it is. As for your mother...You know I remember after that same occasion we went to with the Tuan’s, your mother and I spoke...and I don’t remember when exactly it was but it was several years back. But it was back when they told us about Mark and I of course didn’t see or hear you mothers reaction when Dorine told her about Mark. But she did tell me about it afterwards while you had fallen asleep. And when she told me about it...I think her surprise was dimmed down. She had more of a shocked reaction when Dorine told her about Grace. So when Mark came along it was like ‘oh another one’. Of course, she was less accepting of it but it’s not unlike what she told you in the car. Mark isn’t her son. She hasn’t much any control over him and she couldn’t tell Dorine or Raymond how to raise their child. So she had to move along. And as I said Mark wasn’t a troublemaker so there was no real reason to be bluntly upset at him you know? He wasn’t her concern. But you’re different. You’re her son and very much her concern.”

“She has that same picture painted out for me that I once had painted out for myself. Except she’s not willing to let go of it.” Jackson looked askance.

“No, I don't think she is. In fact...she’ll hate me for telling you but uh...she called Mark last night.”

“What?”

“Yeah...She called him and gave him ‘a piece of her mind’ as she put it.” He explained with a regretful sigh.

“What??...You mean she- What did she say??” Jackson’s frown returned tenfold.

“Well, I’m not sure. She locked herself in the bathroom to call him. I couldn’t stop her. I can’t seem to stop anybody in this family.” He mumbled that last sentence.

“No flippin’- Dad what did she say??” Jackson said putting a hand up to his head as his feet’s itched to move.

“Now now calm down. I can’t say it’s nothing to worry about because I would be worried myself in a different way but yes. I told her it wasn’t a good idea but she got very upset and was trying to look for ways to fix things. And like you say she wants to keep the picture she has for you alive. And when she couldn’t convince you she thought she could get Mark to listen to her.”

“She can’t do that! That’s just plain wrong. She can’t do that! She- she went behind my back to tell my boyfriend that he should stop seeing me?!” Jackson spoke with a strong sense of betrayal in his wide eyes.

“I can’t tell you anything for sure but I can say that it may have been somewhere along the lines of um...stopping the relationship or changing his mind to leave you or uh something like that yes.” His father replied gesturing helplessly.

“Oh my god oh my-! I’m gonna talk to mom.” Jackson said with a panicked anger as he tried to pass his father to go out of his room but his dad stopped him.

“No not until you cool your head off. There’s no use in talking to her when you’re so upset.”

“She talks to me when she’s upset. She talked to Mark when she was upset. Why don’t I get to talk to her when I’m upset!?” Jackson sputtered.

“Because it would just add to the fire. Just sit down take a breather. Just calm down then talk to her. You know what, it’s morning how about we go downstairs and eat breakfast? There’s no point in being hungry and angry if we can fix it. How about that huh? She’s sleeping anyways. She didn’t get much sleep so let’s let her sleep.”

“...Fine but when she comes downstairs I’m gonna ask her why. Because I can not have her doing stuff like that. Not to Mark. It’s just not right dad. Couldn’t you have just told her no again?”

“I did son but she’s a lot like you in the sense of being stubborn.”

“...Why would-...For fuck's sake.” Jackson hissed under his breath.

“Language.” His father scolded as they both made their way out of his room and down the stairs.

“Sorry...So much for a friendly visit back home.”

“Don’t say that. You know even though we’re arguing it is good to see you.” His dad put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Glad I could do that much dad but...if it’s at the cost of mom telling Mark off...I wish I would’ve waited longer.”

His father only could respond with a sigh feeling a solemn guilt at his son’s words. But as they just entered the kitchen the distant sound of ringing caught Jackson’s attention. And for only a few seconds of wondering if it was his phone, he quickly recognized its ringtone.

“That’s my phone.” He said as he then darted out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

It came into his mind pretty quickly of who it very well could be. And that only made it more pressing to get to the phone in time. Swinging into his room his eyes darted about till he found it buzzing noisily on his bed. He just about dived for it as he swiped the screen answering the call.

“Hey, Mark.” Jackson spoke first straightening up to stand and close the door.

“...Hey Jack. I’m so sorry for not answering your call.” Mark replied. He sounded a bit off. His words sounded low and slightly forced.

“No it’s okay I figured you were asleep but um...Are you okay?” Jackson asked wondering if the reason he sounded so down was because of the call his mother made to him.

“...I’m- I’m hanging in there I guess.”

“You-...oh gosh Mark I’m so sorry. I can’t believe she would do something like that. I wish I could’ve stopped her but she called you without my knowing it. And- and...just don’t listen to her Mark she was just trying to get in between us.” Jackson spoke quickly as his brows furrowed a bit.

“...It’s- it’s okay Jackson. Even though it was unexpected I wasn’t that surprised to hear it. I’ve heard worse really.” Mark replied understanding now what exactly Jackson was talking about. So he didn’t know about Jiho yet.

“You didn’t deserve it though. You don’t deserve it and I’m sorry it had to come from my mother of all people.” Jackson felt his chest constrict at hearing how despondent Mark seemed to be.

“I’m s-sorry to Jackson. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. I’m sorry I talked you into moving into Korea leaving your friends and family. I’m sorry I conveyed these wrong feelings onto you and somehow convinced you to like me back. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the friend I should’ve been.” Mark spoke as his eyes began to sting again.

“Mark no! What are you saying?? There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about! If anybody should be sorry I should. Please, Mark, you have to ignore her hateful words. Don’t let them get to you! I need you to be strong. I can’t have you talking like this not even a week into our relationship!”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to say these things either but I-I felt like I should because your mom is right. This life won’t give you any more than what I can provide. And I can’t give you a family or a shapely body to hold at night or delicious cooking-“ Mark spoke digging his fingers into his stomach. He hadn’t really planned on saying all this but it just came out.

“Mark fucking Tuan do shut up this moment or else I will reach through this phone and put you in a choke hold! I don’t want to be the only one believing in this relationship! I need you onboard here! We need to fight this together! And to do that I can’t have you doubting yourself like that! I don’t need kids right now I can barely raise myself! I don’t need a woman’s body to hold because I have you! And we can learn to cook together okay?? So don’t go on doubting yourself like this. Because what you can provide is more than good enough!”

“...Sorry. I’m sorry I suddenly said all that it’s just...”

“I get it sometimes we can get insecure and need reassurance. And I’m more than happy to provide that but...don’t, please don’t let my mom's words get to you. And please don’t act on them. The shortest amount of time I’ve dated someone was a month and I don’t want to break that record with you.” Jackson tried to bring a bit of lightheartedness into the conversation.

“I don’t want to hold that record either. I really don’t.”

“Good...good. And hey maybe you’ll set the best record. Forever! Aha.”

That sounded a whole lot like a proposal and it rattled Mark's bones. They’ve only been dating for so many days but they’ve known each other for years. It was a thought Mark didn’t have to courage to entertain. Marriage? Being married? Being married to Jackson? That easily sucked the breath right out from his lungs.

“...Did I come off too strongly??” Jackson spoke as silence was the only response to his quip.

“You can’t.”

“I know I know. This is a bit of a reach even for me. But I have a bit of a habit of just saying what I want so yeah heh. But don’t worry I don’t really have money for a ring- well actually I do but it’d be rent money. Which is fine since we have jobs now. But yeah.”

“N-no I meant you can’t come off too strong to me even if you tried.”

“Oh! Are you sure about that?? I can be pretty bold.” Jackson chuckled mischievously.

“I know. It was bold of you to date me in the first place.”

“That wasn’t bold. That was just a matter of time. Bold is getting married the same month you started dating. Bold is going from straight to gay sex. Bold is kissing your boyfriend in public. Bold is quitting your new job for a better-paying one. Bold is moving even though you have a lease. Now that’s being bold.” Jackson listed with ease.

“...Forgive me for feeling concerned.”

“As you should be babe. Because I am bold. Now if you can be brave then we could be the bold and the brave. With our respective weaknesses of course. The brave fearing bugs and the bold unable to handle spicy food. Sounds like a great comic book huh?"

And in the way only Jackson seemed to be able to, he made Mark laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well well another chapter done and things are yet ahead. Hope it was enjoyable enough. Thanks for Reading!


	52. Chapter 52

**(*Author's POV)**

Mark had taken the day off. Not because he couldn't go to work but because the funeral was that same day as well. Luckily his boss was sympathetic and gave him the entire day off instead of him just taking off early. Mark also hadn't told Jackson about Jiho yet. He wanted to but felt that sort of thing would be best said face to face.

And it was safe to say he was smart in bringing a packet of tissues with him. White flowers decorated the small hall which was filled with people who knew or was related to Jiho in some way. Mark was easily ignored and looked over as he came alone. He only recognized a very few numbers of faces from the crowd.

He got lost in his own thoughts as the whispers from the guest were drowned out. During the actual funeral, it wasn't necessarily the things said but rather the way they transported him back in time. It made him regret and feel guilt. But what really did him in was seeing the coffin. Something terrifying struck him when he saw the case which held his friend of so many years.

He couldn't stand it.

He got up and left the room. He needed air as breathing was getting harder to do. But before he could leave the building he ran into a very familiar face.

"Yejin I'm sorry." Mark apologized having bumped into her. He was quickly trying to wipe his eyes. It seems like she had left to get some air too.

"Oh oppa you made it." Yejin said in a soft voice as she stepped inside letting the door close behind her.

"...I did. Thank you for having me."

"Sure...you know the only reason I invited you and my family allowed you to come was not just cause you knew Jiho for a long time. I mean I know probably the best out of my family how close you both were and how much my brother cared for you. So I just felt it he...he would want you here."

"...Thank you." Mark replied.

"I can't say I'm exactly surprised. At the same time, I am." She spoke as she looked around then looked back at him.

"About?"

"Jackson didn't come with you."

"The invitation was open to him?" He questioned.

"I can't say that it was but I can't say that it wasn't. I told you about it and only you but he didn't even try to pay his respects. This is probably one of the few occasions I'd dare tolerate to see his face. And look he's not even here. He and my brother didn't get along. Maybe it's better this way." She sighed.

"No wait Jackson isn't here he's actually out of the country right now. He's heading back today." Mark informed.

"Oh, where is he?" She asked curiously.

"He was visiting his parents. But how did you know he was here-"

"My brother told me. I visited him often. Mostly when I can't stand to be home with my parents anymore. Because won't let me move out on my own. So I often visited him when I needed some time away from them. When I was there he'd didn't have many others but you to talk about. I could also tell he was holding back. I think it was because I would listen and we both knew you. But it was like he just wanted to talk about you. Or whenever he'd talk about how Jackson irritated him...I had my doubts and I had my thoughts as to...what exactly your relationship was with my brother." She spoke as her glassy eyes searched Mark's face.

"..." Mark, on the other hand, was internally panicking but just kept quiet to listen to what more she had to say.

"Because the more I thought about it the more the way he complained about Jackson sounded like jealousy and the more I heard him talk about you sounded like...love. And I had planned on asking him about it, but I couldn't ever work up the courage. You know you don't ever really want to suspect these things. But it just happened. And I figured you would know."

"...I don't think I could tell you."

"Why not??" She asked.

"If your brother didn't tell you up till now...I don't think should."

"Well, yours just saying that kind of gives me an answer." She tilted her head.

"...Listen Yejin...this sort of thing is hated. This sort of thing is not accepted. If you're gonna believe what you believe is true or what my words mean, I hope you'd do your brother the favor of keeping it to yourself." Mark warned.

"I'm not gonna tell nobody. But I wish he did tell me. I wouldn't have hated him. Maybe our parents would have but I wouldn't have. Maybe I would have been surprised or weirded out but I wouldn't have hated him. I wouldn't, you believe me don't you??" Yejin spoke growing emotional as her voice grew unsteady.

Mark not wanting to see her cry, stepped up to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders comforting her. He waited for her to get a hold of herself also trying his best to be brave himself. But she did finally raise her head with most of her composer back.

"Does that mean you also...or was it just him?" She asked turning her face to look at him. Mark pulled away from her before responding.

"Yejin...you'd probably hate me."

"Why do you say that? I just told you I wouldn't. I wouldn't hate you nor my brother." She said shaking her head.

"No because...no I don't think I should tell you. Not so soon after...It can wait."

"It's not gonna make a difference. Just tell me now."

"No, it can wait." Mark said again.

"It'll drive me mad, please. I'm only gonna want to know more and more. Nothing could get worse...just tell me." She pleaded with him.

"You'll hate me." Mark repeated

"I said I wouldn't."

"And if you do? What then?" Mark questioned.

"I said I wouldn't." She said firmly not backing down. Mark wanted to say no again but he knew she'd just force it out of him anyways.

"...It's about Jackson." He gave a snippet of the truth.

"Well, then it doesn't matter even more then. Whatever you say bad about him won't bother me." She huffed.

"It's true."

"What's true?"

"I'm like your brother in that sense." Mark admitted.

"You also..."

"Yes." Mark gave a nod.

"Then you must've...then- Don't tell me you two were going out??" She said with wide eyes.

"Keep your voice down...But no no it...was always complicated. But we always stuck to being very close friends."

"It was unrequited wasn't it?"

"...It wasn't always." Mark thought back to the day when it was him who had a crush on Jiho.

"What?"

"No back when we first met. Back in middle school, it was technically unrequited there too. But we were always separated before we could figure things out. It was always halted by distance." Mark said with a tense shrug.

"So..."

"So yeah no we uh...we were always very close and it didn't matter if I didn't love him like that, I always cared about him and now I hate myself for not conveying it more." Mark said glaring at the ground.

"The way he spoke about you was like you conveyed it every day though. But I feel he was the one who wished to convey his feelings back. It's like you both have your regrets now. My god...it makes everything so much sadder."

"It does doesn't it?"

"You know mom and dad were so upset not just because he died but because of his future, he left behind. He was the most promising out of us kids. He was the oldest and he took the burden upon himself and he did everything. He even stopped martial arts to pursue a career in law because that what our parents wanted him to do. And not just that, of course, they were also upset because he was so young he didn't get the chance to meet anybody. But now that I know this maybe...it's bittersweet but...because of you, he knew love. It's just that he didn't get the chance to act upon it." She said as tears welled up in her eyes again.

Her words had stabbed Mark's heart ruthlessly. Even though they were such a high compliment it made him feel so low. Like the guilt could eat him alive.

"Please don't say that Yejin you're gonna make me cry."

"Are you sure you're not crying already?" She looked as his equally glassy eyes.

"I look like it don't I? I've only been crying straight for the past two days." Mark said rubbing his face.

"I guess we can sympathize with each other on that."

"Perhaps..." Mark agreed.

"Say...what were you gonna say about Jackson? Don't think I've forgotten."

"I really do think it can wait-"

"And I don't want to wait oppa. It's gonna kill me and I don't know when the next time I'll be able to speak to you like this. Especially face to face." She said shifting her stance. Mark knew she had a point.

"...Before I tell you just know how much I really do care for your family and you okay? You guys meant so much to Jiho and you mean a lot to me to so it is never my intention to hurt you." Mark spoke looking Yejin in the eye.

Yejin just nodded in response.

"Okay well...because I'm like you're brother in that sense I...the reason I couldn't return his feeling was because I found somebody else. And that somebody else...is um...J-...Ja..."

"Jackson." She finished for him. Mark immediately winced and looked away.

"Yes." Mark confirmed quietly.

"You are dating Jackson?? We're talking about the same Jackson right?? The Wang? The one that leaves all his girlfriends? The one that doesn't have the courtesy to give a girl a call?? The same Wang Jackson that drops girls to date another?? Are you kidding me?!" She spoke in a whisper yell.

"...He- I won't deny he's has a messed up trail of relationships. I met him when he was breaking up with another girl and that was ugly and that was because she cheated him. And I was there when you two almost got back together then things didn't work out. I've seen him with girls and...it's nothing to be praised for but this is why I said you'd hate me. Because the ex and the current usually don't get along. And it's not just that you're the ex but also because you're Jiho's sister. And I've known you even before Jackson and- and..." Mark was at a loss for what else to say as he felt so tense and awkward

"You know what? I can't say I'm not a little ticked off at you but I'm not nearly as ticked off at you as I am with Jackson. But I'm also frustrated with the fact that number one I thought Jackson was straight. How did this even happen??"

"Um...I can't say really and I'm not one to give answers for sexuality. It's kind of hard to explain. I guess he just wasn't as straight as we thought. But then again he's always been quite surprising." Mark said in a quiet tone.

"Oh, surprising isn't the word I'd used. More like shocking or flabbergasting or bewildering, irritatingly so. And also the second issue is why him?? Do you know his reputation? I mean do you truly know what he's capable of??" She asked sharply.

"Kind of...for a period of time it was one-sided for me when he was more so straight."

"That's not even the issue. I liked Jackson one-sided for a small period of time myself. But then we got together and now your together and do you understand what he's capable of in a relationship?? Do you really??"

"Well I can't say that I do uh I mean I do but...I mean....". Mark jumbled over his words.

After hearing his reply Yejin looked around again but this time took hold of Mark's arm and led them both outside. She knew she was taking up way to much time talking to Mark. But this conversation was so important she couldn't excuse herself.

"He...He can pick you up and he can drop you down and then he can leave you on the floor broken! It doesn't matter if you don't eat for days. It doesn't matter if you can't sleep. It doesn't matter if you try to change yourself because you think you're the issue or just not good enough. It doesn't matter if you try to throw threats or demands at him. He can just ignore it even though he promises you he won't! He can promise you something and then he can just throw you away he can just leave you and just break your heart into a million pieces! And not only that but he will move on. He will move on and find somebody better in his book at least. And in this case, he left me for a girl that cheated on him!! Is that the sort of person you want?! Because I don't think it is! You don't know what you're dealing with! He will tell you one thing even though he said something completely different just before. He flips like a switch and it's terrifying! Because he can be so sweet and promise you the entire world and then leave you all alone in that same vast world he once filled! Y-you, don't understand!" She spoke as she had given way to hysterics the minute she started talking. Her face red and wet from tears.

"Yejin look I told you I shouldn't have told you now it only made things worse. Look it's only made you more upset-" Mark spoke unsure if he should comfort her again or not.

"No, I'm crying because this is what Jackson does! He-he-he imprints on you and then he just leaves! It doesn't matter how dramatic you can be! It doesn't matter how to mean you can be! It doesn't matter how sweet you can be! And apparently, it doesn't matter if you're a guy either. So have caution! Cause oh I wish I could tell you to leave now. That would be my fair warning to you oppa. You're a good person and I don't mean to be mean but I don't think you're very smart for choosing him!"

"..." Mark's face just scrunched a bit.

"Be warned because he can tear a person apart. And there's nothing worse..." She said but began to cry aloud interrupting her speaking.

"Yejin don't cry. Gosh, I ran out of tissues. Here." Mark said not finding the packet of tissues he brought as he had run out.

Instead, he helped her wipe her face with his sleeve not caring if some makeup also got on him. Yejin could be a brat but she still was someone he cared about as he said before. Seeing her cry made him see her like a little sister. And he wasn't about to just let her stand there and cry her eyes out. Especially since he could tell how painful it must have been for her. And with the pain, he went through with his own requited love he could only sympathize.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She insisted as she gently pulled his hand away but held onto it.

"Okay."

"That's why I never want to see that bastards face again." She sneered at the thought of his mug.

Mark wanted to say something, to tell her not to call him that. But at the same time, he thought he'd just let it go. She had her reasons for disliking Jackson so much. It just didn't feel like the time to correct her. She was just venting her anger as she was very sad and emotional right now. So he let it slide.

"...My face is probably a mess I better go to the bathroom." She said taking her hands away from his to wipe under her eyes.

"Right." He nodded watching her turn and step to the door opening it. But before she went inside she turned to say one last thing.

"Oppa...be careful...okay?"

Mark just nodded back as she promptly left to find the bathroom. And once she was gone he turned around facing away from the building. He had to take a deep breath. His mind racing with everything that just happened and what was said.

Be careful? Should he?

It was Mrs. Wang who told him that the world would be a heartless place for him. And now it was Yejin saying that the world he made with Jackson would be heartbreaking. Her words instilled a sense of caution in him. It wasn't just anybody who could make him doubt. And like every stereotype or exaggeration there was always some truth in it somewhere.

There was truth in Mrs. Wangs insensitive words so maybe there was truth in what Yejin has said as well. Mark had agreed himself that Jackson had a messy past when it came to relationships. What made him think he was so much better than all those girls he's dated before?

What confidence did he have that he wouldn't be crying his eyes out warning Jackson's next partner of what an awful person he could be? Mark thought back to an experience with his parents and sisters that could give a reason.

He remembered how twitterpated his sisters were about their now husband and wife when they were first dating. He remembered when he still hadn't started dating his first boyfriend and had asked why his sister Tammy was so shameless over her boyfriend.

He recalled his mother replying 'That's what being in love does to you. Little else matters but your other half' she said as they both were standing in the kitchen as she was preparing dinner.

Was that it? The old saying that love is blind came to mind. Did the joy of finally having his feelings returned somehow put a cover over the problems and risks? Concealing the questions he should have asked or thought about.

Mark had been waiting for this for so long that he didn't think twice about dating Jackson. He didn't question it. He didn't want to question it. Not when just that morning he was so silly saying such sweet things to him. He had even brought up marriage. It was something so unbelievably amazing that Mark just took it all with a stupid smile on his face.

At the same time everything he had experienced still fit what Yejin had said. Could he flip just like that? Could say sweet things and make promises but just leave without looking back? A shocking amount of stuff he's been through could be compared to her hurt. But her hurt was ever lingering because he left her without so much as a word.

It was indeed terrifying.

He wanted to be sure. He wanted to be certain. Jackson himself had sounded so but how good was his word? What good is his word when he treated Yejin and maybe other girls like he did? How was Mark different? How did Mark know he wouldn't be treated the same as them? The thing was that...he didn't.

"Jackson." Mark muttered his name softly to himself. There was so much he needed and wanted to say to his other half.

But the sound of a door opening nearby had Mark's head snap up. Just there nearby was a car that had been parked. It was there when he and Yejin were talking. Had they been there the whole time? Mark really did hope the guy had his windows up. And in briefly looking at the guy he noticed several things.

One was that he was dressed neatly and obviously was here for the funeral. Who was late to a funeral? His hair was on the longer side but was combed back. And if Mark cared to look more closely he may have noticed the tattoos peering from his cuff. Let's just say he stood out in more ways that one.

And the next thing Mark knew was that this noticeable guy was approaching him.

"Excuse me is the funeral over?" He asked in a voice that was a lot more gravely than he had anticipated.

"No." Mark shook his head.

"Ah...thanks." The guy replied giving a nod but then stepped back to return to his car but before getting far he turned back to Mark and took a step closer clearly wanting to say more.

"Do you know when it will end?" He asked putting a hand in his pocket.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry." Mark replied. Why did this guy come to the funeral just to wait for it to end?

"Right. Ah...I know it's kind of weird I'm asking this and all. But I wasn't invited. So I'm waiting. I just feel the need to be here and maybe...see him. You know?" The guy spoke even though Mark didn't ask. He sounded pissed and his movements helped prove his irritation.

He wasn't invited? He wasn't allowed to come to Jiho's funeral?

"Why?" Mark asked. The question had burned in his mind and he couldn't help that it slipped out so naturally.

"They don't like people like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter gave me mixed feelings but still stuff is stirring. Thanks for Reading!


	53. Chapter 53

**(*Author's POV)**

"They don't...?" Mark questioned quietly.

"Yeah. But you're able to go inside aren't you?" The guy turned to face Mark.

"Well yes-"

"Then could you do me a favor?...Go inside on my behalf. I just want him to know I was here." The guy asked glancing at the entrance of the building before looking back into Mark's eyes.

"...Um sure." Mark replied unable to say no. He hadn't planned on going back in but even if he didn't understand everything this guy seemed to want to be there but he just wasn't allowed to.

"Thanks. I'll probably be in- oh wait a minute." The guy stopped Mark as he jogged to his car opening it and grabbing something out of the glove compartment.

He turned back with it in hand walking up to Mark to give it to him. Mark outstretched his hand hesitantly but felt a whole lot less fear when he saw what it was. It was three brown takeout napkins.

"They're better than nothing." The guy gave a shrug.

"...You saw." Mark said in a hushed voice.

"I did. Now hurry on inside won't you?" The guy said putting his hand on Mark's shoulder and turned him back around towards the door.

Mark just tilted his head but complied to going back inside. Seeing Mark lave the guy just shook his head and turned; he wasn't able to take more than three steps before the door swung back open. It was Mark returning with the napkins tightly in his hand.

"Um hey. The funeral is over. They're coming out right now." Mark warned stepping away from the door.

"Hah?? You got to be fucking kidding me-" And just as he said that a couple of people came out the doors.

With widening eyes the guy darted towards Mark. Wrapping his arm around Mark he used the younger to shield him as he led them aside. There was a small alleyway between the buildings where he decided to hide them both. And just like he thought more and more footsteps and hushed voices could be heard coming out of the building.

"Do they really not like you that much?" Mark asked trying to ignore how he was now almost in a chokehold.

"Yeah, I'd probably get shouted at or thrown away the moment they saw me." The guy said as he loosened his arm around Mark.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"I do a lot of not so great stuff. Mind you I'm no murderer or anything like that. Just small stuff like tattoos and gambling." The guy said showing his tatted arm to Mark.

"And they can't look over that stuff for a funeral?" Mark frowned.

"Yeah and that's what pisses me off. Jiho was the one who decided to hang around with a person like me it's not like I forced myself onto the guy."

"...Do you mind if I ask who you were to him?"

"I won't if you tell me first." The guy replied looking back at Mark.

"Oh um...I knew him since middle school."

"Hm...that so?" The guy responded getting the hint there was probably more to this pretty boy and Jiho.

"And you?" Mark asked again.

"Me?...I'm his no good cousin."

**\---**

The trip was tiring but Jackson looked over that fact excited to see Mark and his friends again. It only had been around two days but he missed the gang. But to his confusion and surprise, Mark hadn't been home when he got back. He had arrived at three-fifty-five and gotten back to the apartment little after four. Mark was usually home around that time.

At first, he didn't think much of it but after four-thirty rolled along he decided he'd call Mark. And to his continued concern, Mark wouldn't pick up. He had left the older around three voicemails and two messages as the clock was inching closer to five.

He was starting to get worried. He wondered if JB or Jinyoung would know where the older was. He contemplated asking but wondered why would they know if he didn't? After all, Mark was his boyfriend and he'd know before them, right?

Wherever he was he knew Mark must have a good explanation. Mark was an adult and could take care of himself. He would trust Mark. But would it kill the older to at least send him a message to ease his nerves?

And to his questionable luck, it was only fifteen minutes after five when the door of their apartment was being unlocked. Jackson stood in anticipation walking quickly over to the door. But when he assisted in opening the door he was taken aback when it wasn't just Mark's face he was met with.

"Ah hey, you must be the roomie. Hold the door open would you?" The guy said as he took the wobbly Mark by the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

Jackson's mouth fell a gap as he watched this random guy take off his shoes and carry Mark inside. But quickly getting over his surprise he slammed the front door shut and marched over to them both.

"Hey, you! What-"

"Don't you guys have any furniture? Why is it so empty in here?" The guy cut Jackson off as he walked into the barren living room to set Mark down.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" Jackson moved to face the guy and bent down to take a better look at Mark.

Mark was wearing a suit but it had been picked apart with his tie undone and three shirt buttons unbuttoned. He was red all over with his eyes nearly shut and was mumbling very softly. His breath reeked of alcohol. He was most certainly drunk.

"No, you didn't." The guy raised a brow observing the defensive stance Jackson was taking trying to put himself between the two.

"Who are you and why is he drunk??"

"My name is Taeho. And you?" The guy introduced himself unperturbed by Jackson obvious hostility.

"I'm Jackson but why did you bring him drunk and how do you know him??"

"Figured you weren't from here. And as for him being drunk well, that's what happens when you consume too much beer. And I just met him today. I felt we could've used a drink so we did." The guy spoke as he stood up and stretched his neck.

"Why would you go out drinking if you just met him? Are you a coworker of his??" Jackson asked not liking how this guy was answering his question but leaving him with more.

"Me his coworker? Hah. No." Taeho crossed his arms.

"Then won't you just tell me who the hell you are??" Jackson glared at him.

Taeho took a moment to contemplate his response. And in seeing the pissed off expression Jackson wore, he was just tipsy enough to muck around. He, of course, had his reasons. Well, reason more than just to yank on his chain.

"Well don't tell his boyfriend but it seems he was feeling kind of lonely when his supposed mother in law told him off for dating her straight son. So being the open guy I am I decided to make him a bit less lonely if you know what I mean." Taeho said with a smug look on his face.

Mark spoke much more freely when he was drunk and had shared many things that had been on his mind to Taeho during their outing together. Using this information Taeho could hardly contain his amused smile as Jackson's face morphed into one of complete irritation.

"I'll have you know I'm that boyfriend and if you don't get out of this apartment this instant I won't hesitate to show you out if you know what I mean." Jackson's voice dropped low as he rose to his feet with a tense posture.

"That right? Oh, I'm sorry about that and don't worry I know where the door is. I'll leave you both to your own devices then." Taeho chuckled as he turned on his heel striding easily to the door and sliding his shoes on.

"And I don't want to see your face around Mark again! If I do I won't hold back in pummeling you!" Jackson shouted after him clenching his fist as Taeho just saluted him before closing the door behind him.

And once he was gone Jackson looked down to the body at his feet. His face scrunched as he lowered himself to his knees beside him. His heart had picked up wondering as to what could have happened between them. He suddenly had the idea of undressing Mark. If they really did anything he'd find hickeys right?

His hands acted fast as he undressed his boneless lover. Taking off his jacket and undoing his shirt he pulled at Mark's undershirt not finding anything on his blushing skin. Frowning he leaned forward and took a sniff at Mark's collar. Mark had stirred at this but fell back to his weird state of sleep and consciousness.

Jackson frowned as he didn't smell cologne but rather the smell of cigarettes. Mark didn't smoke so it must have been that Taeho guy. Jackson's jaw tightened as his imagination ran wild with possibilities. Mark...Mark wouldn't. He wouldn't do this.

"Mark. Mark wake up!" Jackson shook Mark's form. Mark just mumbled but didn't perk up at all.

"...Great some welcome this was. I swear to god Mark if I find you did something stupid I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." Jackson said but his voice dissipated as he observed Marks vulnerable state.

He put Mark's clothes mostly on before standing to bend down to pick the older up. Carrying him bridal style he lifted him off to his room. Laying him gently on the blankets and pillows he took off his shoes and belt. Taking another blanket he covered Mark's body. And once he was set for bed Jackson moved from his squatting position to lay beside Mark.

"You know if you didn't come home drunk with another guy I might find you cute all red and sleepy like this." Jackson spoke laying on his stomach facing Mark.

Jackson stared at Mark bringing his free hand to touch Mark's face tipping it towards him. He traced his jaw to his chin up to his lips. He didn't feel the light frown that came over his features as he rubbed at Mark's lips. Had these lips been on someone else's? On that Taeho characters lips?

"Tell me you didn't Mark. First Jiho and now this guy. Don't you remember what alcohol has done to my relationships before? Remember Lizzy? She cheated on me. I don't want to believe you did the same...Mark." Jackson spoke to the unresponsive being beside him as he tugged his body closer and moved to press his lips on Mark's.

"...He was right you did have beer. You're an ass for this you know that? I'm upset at you. What kind of boyfriend does this? I would have never expected it especially from you." Jackson whispered as his face was much closer to Mark's now.

"You know just earlier back in HongKong I was speaking so highly of you. Now look...But you didn't do anything right? He was lying right??" Jackson asked cupping Mark's face.

Why had this all happened? He was supposed to come home and find a happy Mark welcoming him with open arms. He was supposed to have a super comfortable evening just the two of them enjoying the company they couldn't have the last couple days.

It had been so stressful and all he wanted to do was relax with Mark. But here Mark was much too relaxed. Much too relaxed and by the wrong guy as well.

Suddenly Taeho's words came back swinging into his mind.

_"...but it seems he was feeling kind of lonely when his supposed mother in law told him off for dating her straight son..."_

"Had it upset you that much Mark?? Couldn't you have waited for me? I told you I'd be home soon. I could've been the one to comfort you. I should've been the one to comfort you." Jackson muttered feeling his heart sink low in his chest.

"...Jiho." Mark randomly breathed out in his sleep.

And that was it. Jackson pulled away from his boyfriend. Hurriedly he stood up stepped over Mark's body exiting the room not caring that he had slammed the door. He was pissed and his entire body was stinging with jealousy.

He went into Mark's room grabbing a blanket and pillow turning off the lights as he went to the living room. Throwing his pillow on the floor he laid down and covered himself. Everything that had just transpired that last hour had Jackson building a massive headache.

He wanted to be sore and hurt but not only because of what happened but also the fact he wanted to go back to his room and lay by Mark once again. He wanted to just erase everything that went wrong. He wanted to forget this all happened because it just couldn't. He couldn't have.

"Not you Mark. Not you."

**\---**

Since Mark had ended up sleeping so early he woke up early despite his knocked out state before. Of course, he woke up with a ringing headache. One he was now on autopilot to stop. He unsteadily stood and made his way out of the room to the kitchen to see if he could find painkillers. But as he moved around getting a glass of water he realized they might not have any painkillers.

And as he took a swig of water he began wondering where Jackson was. He was vaguely aware of Taeho bringing him home and himself being intoxicated. Putting a couple fingers over he mouth he was now also realizing the fact he had missed Jackson and had come home in such a state. It must have looked quite bad.

Feeling guilty he moved back to the hall. Jackson hadn't been in his room where he was so maybe he was in Mark's? Mark checked and no one was there. Passing he saw no one in the bathroom. So he went around peering better into the living room and he almost stepped on the younger's feet now finding Jackson stirring as he was asleep in the living room. Why was he asleep here

"Jackson? Jackson?" Mark called to him as he moved closer to the younger sitting down beside his torso gently rubbing his arm. It was so good to see and be able to touch him again.

"Mmgh." Jackson groaned at being awakened.

"Jackson you're here. I want to see your face. I missed you." Mark spoke honestly as he wanted to give him a hug. A hug he so needed.

"No." Jackson turned on his side away from Mark.

"I know you're tired. I'm sorry I didn't welcome you properly. I'll make it up to you. Now please...?" Mark said pouting at Jackson's stubbornness.

"You didn't miss me." Jackson responded eyes now cracked open.

"Huh? Of course, I missed you. It's just something came up yesterday and...I'm sorry really I am." Mark spoke tugging at Jackson's shoulder trying to get him to turn his way.

"If you missed me then you wouldn't have gone drinking with some random guy you just met." Jackson snapped at him.

"...Some guy- oh Taeho! He brought me home right?"

"Yeah real nice of him after an evening of being comforted by him huh?" Jackson replied with a bitter sarcasm.

"We were comforting each other. Don't make-"

"Oh because that makes everything better??" Jackson finally turned to face Mark.

"Did he not tell you?" Mark gave him a questioning frown.

"Oh, he told me alright. And you have some nerve even admitting it to my face you know??" Jackson pushed himself to sit up.

"You're upset I didn't tell you first?" Mark eyed him wondering why he was so mad.

Sure not being told about someone's death was upsetting but he didn't think Jackson would be so unforgiving about it.

"Didn't tell me first?? Wow okay did you think I would have wanted to hear it from you? How about not hearing it at all?? What the hell is wrong with you??" Jackson said angry all over again as he tossed the blankets off him.

"Are we talking about the same thing? Because you're acting l-like it's my fault." Mark responded surprised at his outburst.

"...You mean it's not?" Jackson's tone suddenly became very quiet.

He hadn't considered it. Why hadn't he? Of course, it could have been a very good possibility with how drunk Mark was. Had he been taken advantage of and that bastard had lied so he could escape without any trouble? That makes things so much worse!

"I-Is that what he told you? That it was my doing?" Mark asked with a nervous voice.

Had Taeho actually blamed Mark for Jiho's death? Mark did remember venting his grief amongst other things. Had he mentioned the guilt of not telling Jiho to come over or say anything that would have had him move from the spot he was killed. He could have said something that could have ended up saving Jiho but he didn't. And he felt so guilty for it. Did Taeho really blame him after hearing that?

"H-he did but my god Mark I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd- I don't know why but he- that fucking bastard I'll rip him a new face!" Jackson suddenly grabbed hold of Mark's hand.

"No don't he...just leave him alone. He's just...I don't know. I'm just...I'm sorry. I feel s-so bad. I could rip myself a new face." Mark spoke as he began quickly losing his composer.

"No Mark no! You shouldn't feel bad. It's not your fault. God, I wish I could have stopped all this. I should've been here." Jackson said pulling Mark into a hug.

They both clung to each other comforting one another but for two different things. They seemed to have a knack for being on different pages.

"It's not your fault either. But I am sorry I couldn't welcome you-"

"Oh don't apologize for that now! Not after you...god I must be the worst boyfriend in the world." Jackson shook his head against Mark's collarbone.

"No, you're not Jackson. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You...I missed you so much." Mark spoke clinging tighter to Jackson's torso.

"Can we at least report this Taeho guy? The bastard."

"No stop. Just leave him be." Mark denied thinking Jackson was just being overprotective.

"Why not? After what he did? He should be behind bars-" Jackson picked his head up to rant but was stopped by Mark's hand covering his mouth.

"Enough of that. I'm fine and no one was hurt. So come off it. And do we by chance have painkillers?"

"...I don't think so. You have a headache?" Jackson asked cradling the side of Mark's head.

"Yeah. I'm rather tired." Mark gave a sigh rubbing his face.

He had his eyes closed with his hand over them when Jackson pressed a kiss onto his head. And it struck Mark like a car slamming into a wall. All the troubling memories of the last couple of days coming back to him. JB and Jinyoung's visit. Mrs. Wang's call. The funeral. Yejin's ranting. Meeting Taeho. It made him realize how much he needed Jackson with him.

"Lay down. Get some more rest." Jackson said as he pulled his pillow towards Mark.

Jackson who confused him and often made him worry; who was capable of toppling over what was left of Mark. After all these hardships he could only cling to this one person giving him his everything. Slowly laying himself on the pillow which was still slightly warm from the younger's body once being there, he didn't let his eyes leave the other.

"Jackson?" Mark spoke as the younger was bringing the blanket to cover him.

"Yeah?"

There was so much he could say to this young man. He could pour out his heart explaining his every thought and every emotion that he made him feel. But he felt that would take so long.

After all, it had been years ago when he had sincerely thought when he left that that would be the last time he would see him. Three years ago while crying his eyes out on the plane back home. He had summed it up perfectly.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I somehow found time to finish this. I have a test tomorrow but I somehow mixed up my priorities...again...Thanks for Reading!


	54. Chapter 54

**(*Author's POV)**

First Jackson's mouth dropped; it stayed open taking a small inhale of air. He didn't blink as he stared at Mark. Had he heard what Mark just said correctly? As he was gaping Mark was staring right back at him intently, watching the reaction and emotion that flickered across his face. Mark could recognize the hesitation

He knew when he said it, he had said it not just for Jackson but also for his own sense of peace. He wanted Jackson to know. He needed Jackson to know. But that didn't really help the fact that he also had expected a positive response from the younger and had hoped to have reciprocation.

But with this silence, Mark was wondering. Had he come across too strong? Even after everything, Jackson had said. Things about being intimate, getting married, or even getting a new job. He painted this picture Mark hadn't anticipated him to. In fact, he was ready to take things as they came or in baby steps.

But it could also be said he was also willing to take leaps and bounds but that's because he himself has been carrying these feelings for years now. Jackson just started. Yet why would he say those things if-

_"...Because he can be so sweet and promise you the entire world and then leave you all alone in that same vast world he once filled! Y-you, don't understand!"_

No...she- she couldn't be right. Jackson can make big promises. He even called himself bold. He was certainly bold but had he just been saying those things? Was it some sort of joke? Mark didn't want to think about it so he snapped himself back into reality by inhaling through his nose and sitting up.

He leaned forward and looked up at the younger giving him a weak smile.

"Haha out of the blue. Sorry for putting you in a tense position like that. But uh you got work today, don't you? Better get ready no need to fuss over me." Mark said as he was struggling to keep a more upbeat sound to his voice.

"Mark-"

"No really I really didn't expect it. I just felt the need to say it aha you know kind of getting it off my chest. You don't have to um- I really didn't anticipate- so it's cool." Mark said with a jittery tone.

"Mark I'm sorry I-"

"No really it's fine it's fine it's fine." Mark reassured too quickly.

"You say it's fine but you- you caught me off guard there and-"

"I know. That's why I said it's fine. You don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

"You didn't put me on the spot I just- I mean it made me really happy. Thank you. It feels so nice to know." Jackson replied also searching for the right words to say.

Mark wanted to ask. It was on the tip of his tongue. To ask him 'okay if you can't say this much then why did you all that before?'. Oh, how he wanted to. But saying that would be an accusation or a tense question. It was something he knew could very well lead to an argument. But he still wanted or rather needed to know.

It wasn't rejection but at the same time, it wasn't acceptance.

"Then won't you tell me why- um...Were you just playing around the other day over the phone?" Mark asked clenching his hands.

"Playing?"

"Forgive me it's just...I can't seem to understand how somebody could say all those things but still can't say this." Mark tilted his head away a bit.

"...Give me time okay?" Jackson finally replied.

"It's okay. I never asked for you to move at lightning speed. So don't."

"Don't?" Jackson eyed him.

"...Don't...give me false hope."

"False hope?? I can assure there is nothing false about what I said." Jackson insisted as he was now frowning.

"I'm not saying you're lying. It's just...you can't talk about marriage or sex without having...love." Mark spoke feeling like he had to force some words out.

"But that's- Mark that is our future. There's no reason to be upset."

No reason to be upset? Was Mark upset for no reason? Could these things just spew out of Jackson's mouth like that? No...no Mark had a reason to be upset. He just told him he felt toyed with.

"Well it's- there is a reason." Mark tried to further convey.

"Well explain the reason because I'm not sure if I understand. I'm just- I was just saying what I want for our future and I'm willing to go ahead with it but I just ask if you give me some time."

"And I said that was perfectly okay. But I don't think it's okay to make promises especially if you're just going to tease me."

"Tease? Who's teasing? Nobody's teasing. I told you I meant everything I said." Jackson denied strongly.

"I know but picture that I was a straight guy and I said 'oh yeah when we date let's go out and do cutesy romantic things' but at the same time, I hold no actual affection for you. That's where I'm coming from because if it was you confessing to me then was like 'woah woah woah I don't actually like you like that' it's teasing." Mark tried to explain.

"No, because I do actually have feelings for you! And how could you apply that sort of example to us?"

"Would you like what you did to me done to you?" Mark questioned.

"Um yeah, that would be kind of romantic. It's kind of like a promise right?"

"I don't think you're understanding."

"No I'm obviously not because it doesn't make sense-" Jackson replied but was cut off.

"It does make sense."

"Even after you explained it to me I don't understand how me promising our future to you-"

"Because it was done too quickly." Mark said growing frustrated.

"How? It's like one of those promise rings you give a girl. You give a promise ring to a girl saying 'hey we're gonna get married, have kids, or may even move'. What I said was basically like a verbal promise ring." Jackson said gesturing along to his words.

"Yeah but you give a promise ring to a girl when you love her."

"I need just a bit more time. Would you want me to say I love you even if I didn't?"

"No, because I know you wouldn't do that anyways. I was just gambling that's all." Mark replied lowering his eyes for a moment.

"Gambling? How so??"

"By telling you that I love you."

"How can you say that??" Jackson gave him an incredulous look.

"Jackson I took it seriously. You even said something along the lines of all that stuff happening so very soon. You made it sound like within the next month our entire lives would change. You sounded like you've been in love for several years now but you haven't and you were just saying those things and you aren't even in love and that's just a bit much for me to swallow, alright?"

"Why can't I say those things?? There is no reason us as a couple can't talk about marriage and private things even if they're not ready. So why can't I? I mean I personally would be assured if my significant other would be eager about our future."

"Jackson we haven't even been dating for a week. I was expecting you to want to go slow." Mark replied.

"And we are. But that doesn't mean we have to cut out the future. You're the first guy I've been with okay? Still, I know I definitely have feelings for you, Mark, otherwise I wouldn't kiss you. Nor would I travel all the way home to confess to my parents that we are a couple." Jackson said briefly recalling his time in HongKong.

"I don't doubt there's something there. But I'm realizing now I should have asked this from you at the beginning because now I feel stupid." Mark said as he slowly moved to stand up.

"Why? There's no reason to feel stupid." Jackson followed him in standing.

"...You know what I don't think I'm gonna get my message across to you so um- and I really don't feel like arguing right now because my headache is pounding and I have to get ready for work." Mark said as he turned to leave.

If the conversation stopped there that would be a less than ideal ending. Jackson could not have that.

"Mark hold on I don't want to argue with you." Jackson followed him.

"Well, that makes two of us." Mark stopped feeling the same as Jackson. He never did like being at odds with the younger.

"Then please...let's just take our time and not argue along the way. It's spoils everything. Can we just throw all this behind us? I'm willing to do that...are you?"

"...It's not that easy." Mark answered. There had been too much said for him to throw it over his shoulder just like that.

"I told you that you saying that made me so very happy. I'm glad you said that and that you do." Jackson said walking up to Mark.

"...When we get home...maybe then we can settle things better. But right now I feel we aren't in the best place to have this talk." Mark spoke after a minute.

"I'm afraid if we talk more we might start arguing again." Jackson breathed out.

"I already said I don't want to argue. I just want to have an adult conversation about where we stand."

"Mark you know where we stand. We are boyfriends. We're a couple. That's where we stand."

"I guess I just don't understand how you could just go head first into things."

"Well, I told you I was bold."

"Yeah well, it was very bold of you." Mark said in a more scolding tone.

"Again you're talking like this is a bad thing."

"If only I had properly asked you at the beginning maybe we wouldn't have gotten so hurt from this conversation. And it's not your fault you feel the way you feel." Mark slumped a bit.

"I like you. I like you a lot." Jackson tried to reassure.

"Yeah well I also like pizza but that's an entirely different thing. Like, can be applied to chocolate, video games, and pretty sunsets." Mark pointed out.

"Now that's unfair!" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe but I can guarantee you I am more than ready to do everything you suggested. But you just confirmed that you weren't ready to do several of those things yet. Don't say those things if you're not ready to commit to them now."

"Well at this point I'm feeling like a ball and chain hooked onto your ankle. I feel like I should start making promises I don't mean just to go at the speed you want to make you happy!" Jackson huffed out.

Mark turned his head away sharply as his jaw tensed. He was too worn out for this. He tried to calm himself by breathing but it came out in more of a shudder giving away his distress. Jackson didn't understand the extra pain Mark was going through. So it was so much easier for him to use much less consideration.

"I can't do this right now." Mark stiffly stated as he turned and began walking away.

Mark wait a minute hold on I cannot have you just- just because- Mark!" Jackson called for him but was cut off as the older made it inside the bathroom closing it behind him quickly.

Jackson wasn't ready. He said he was. He can make big promises. It's a crazy thought but should he really have considered Yejin's words? What's even more worrisome is if they were correct.

"Mark...please?...Fine, you need space then you can have all the space you want. I can't put myself into your head. And I'm sorry I can't give you what you want right away. Just give me time and I'll give you some room and when we come back together everything will go back to being better than ever." Jackson said loud enough to hear but softly. When he finished speaking he took a moment before he turned to leave to his room.

Mark knew he'd have to leave the bathroom at some point. But he felt like he could stay in there for a long long while. He didn't get it. He didn't understand. Jackson didn't either and now look.

Jackson didn't love him.

Why did he say all those things he did? Why would he say it if he wasn't ready to do any of it? To promise a future? Was it really like a verbal promise ring? One that he would normally give to a female.

It was becoming more and more obvious that yeah, Jackson was definitely used to dating girls. He wasn't a girl. So his case was different. Would he be treated differently? A question he didn't want to entertain at the moment. He was too busy being concerned with hurt feelings, questions, and fixing things.

At the same time, he knew even if he improved things, it would likely not change Jackson's feelings. How much time would it take? How long would Jackson still just like him? During that time would they still continue talking about marriage and romance and moving?

Maybe Mark was in the wrong. Everything was swirling in his head making him dizzy. Was he wrong? Was he right? Was there really no good reason to why he was upset? Had it been him being touchy? But still, he knew Jackson's words had rubbed him the wrong way.

They weren't on the same bases. He didn't see it when they first got together. Now he was paying for it. He could have said to Jackson 'wait a minute before you start committing yourself to something you have never done, let's test the waters and do this slowly' but no they dove right in.

What's more, Mark knew he was ready to leap in; he had said so himself. Ready to leap in further and further and further. How's that? Because of just how badly he had wanted this over the years. He hadn't questioned it enough, about where Jackson stood.

It was also clear that this space was not gonna help. He didn't want space. So he steeled himself to leave the bathroom and walked up to Jackson's room and gently knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Jackson replied from inside the room.

"Can I come in?" Mark asked as his voice went a pitch higher due to nerves.

"...Yeah, come in." Jackson's said after a moment.

Mark opened the door and was caught slightly off guard as Jackson was not wearing a shirt but had changed pants. Mark wondered briefly how long he'd be so easily embarrassed just by seeing some skin. But he just shook his head remembering why he came here.

"I didn't want space...I was a bit overwhelmed and needed a moment alone to think."

Jackson looked over Mark for a second before grabbing the shirt he was going to wear putting it on. The air between them was so thick you could almost see it. A tension as though they were pulling each end of a rubber band. When would it snap?

"You don't really need to explain. I'm not even certain where things got so out of control back there but um- I won't talk about it if you don't want me to." Jackson said giving in.

"What?" Mark spoke softly.

"Marriage and stuff...I won't talk about it if you really don't want me to."

Suddenly Mark felt guilty. Why was he feeling guilty? If he didn't have a million emotions and thoughts zooming through him he'd take the time to analyze it more.

"All of a sudden??" Mark asked.

"It just hit me. We already conveyed what we believe and how we feel. I already told you that I am so very happy you that you love me. I already told you that I like you so very much. And it's both wonderful because I think you and I both are anticipating our future but you're the one that's stuck on me talking about that future when I'm not prepared at the moment. But here's the thing Mark, it's for our future! And in the future I know I'll be ready."

Truly was it Mark who was the one that was stuck? Was he really just being hardheaded? He didn't know where he stood in this conversation anymore. He was losing his grip on his confidence. How did this all start? It started because he confessed. It started because Jackson didn't confess back. Mark was disappointed and disheartened. That where this stubborn hurt was coming from.

And he was stabbing himself by saying he was willing to take the time. He was hurting himself by bending backwards for Jackson. He had gotten his hopes too high. This apple pie had quickly went rotten when taken out of the fridge. Yet another rug tugged away from beneath his feet. It was an embarrassing and discouraging fall, and it was painful and stung.

Mark was the one who said he was okay with going slow. And that was true...for a certain amount of time. But now he was slowly realizing they were on two different levels while in the same relationship. It was like Jackson had taken his hand and led him to an edge. Blinded with joy he followed. But he was standing on the edge ready to jump but when he looked next to him Jackson wasn't there.

He was mistaken.

"I get it...I realize now it's my fault because you're right, I'm the one being stubborn here. The reason is that I'm not sure of what I expected but I know I hoped- somewhere foolishly I hoped we would be on the same page, on the same level but we aren't." Mark admitted.

"Why do you keep on separating us like that?? You make it sound like I haven't any feelings for you. That you rushed in too quickly. That you agreed to date me too soon. You make it sound like you shouldn't have." Jackson said needing this clarified but his tone was accusing.

"Don't twist my words-"

"I'm not twisting your words. That's what you're implying. That you should have waited. If you waited we wouldn't have gotten together. I'm not about this waiting it out stuff. If I like someone I'd tell them. And I do and I did."

"Jackson none of this is on you. This is on me. I told you already you're not to blame. I just hope you'll be patient with me. I'm not in the best state of mind right now." Mark admitted.

After hearing Mark's last sentence a thought came to Jackson. He said he wasn't in the best state of mind right now. Was that because of what happened last night with Taeho? Yesterday's occurrences had slipped from Jackson's mind as things got heated. How insensitive of him.

"...Is what happen yesterday really affecting you?" Jackson asked with a softer tone.

"...I can't say it isn't." Mark replied alluding to Jiho's funeral.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I should have been more sensitive."

"I got upset too. So I apologize for that as well." Mark added.

"Well, maybe, we should keep this conversation for a bit later."

"Yeah...I can't deal with this right now. I really can't." Mark spoke his voice losing its structure.

"Mark-"

"Let's deal with this after dinner. After when it's not five o'clock in the morning and we don't have to get ready for work and not after J-Jiho's-..." Mark quickly covered his mouth.

The events of yesterday being brought back to mind. Everything accumulated in him so rapidly. Suddenly bringing up his name all of a sudden may seem out of the blue but it just suddenly came back to him.

"I'll see you t-tonight." Mark dismissed himself nearly tripping on the blanket on the floor.

"Hold on! Jiho what?" Jackson darted after the older grabbing his shirt stopping him from leaving.

The topic had been itching at him more than ever since last night when Mark had softly spoken Jiho's name in his sleep.

"What do you mean Jiho what??" Mark turned around giving the younger a confused and impatient look.

"What do you mean what do I mean Jiho what?? You suddenly got so emotional about him. You know last night you whispered his name in your sleep."

"I was asleep. I was missing him. Is that not okay with you??" Mark asked with a shaky but sharp tone completely bewildered why Jackson would be saying this.

"Well, would you like me whispering Yejin's name in my sleep and then use the excuse it was because I missed her???"

Jackson didn't realize the weight of what he just said. But it was made clear his words were taken much worse than he initially anticipated when Mark finally responded. Ripping off Jackson's hand from his shirt Mark raised his voice at him with glossy glaring eyes.

"...What is wrong with you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I tweaked this chapter a whole bunch but finally got it out sheesh. Thanks for Reading!


	55. Chapter 55

**(*Author's POV)**

The days work had come to a close. The majority of the kids had left and a few of the teachers were also packing up and readying to leave. But unlike most days up to now, Jackson didn't move as quickly. He robotically went about packing up his things and putting stuff away. He wasn't the one to lock up nor did he have anything to do extra so all he really had to do was leave.

But there was really only one place to go if he was to leave and that was home. He hasn't been this nervous about returning home since his first time sneaking out with a girl at night. Yet something about it was so much more unsteady. Since learning about Jiho and coming to an unsatisfying understanding things were left still with many holes to fill.

Sure they may have miscommunicated but that was forgivable. It's barely been a full day since Jackson's return to Korea. A measly twenty-four hours in which they were mistaken. And maybe it was true that Mark knew about Jiho for a few days now but why would any kind person be mad at him? Jackson wasn't. In fact, he was now seriously contemplating how to make things better. Or at least prevent it from getting worse.

Especially since Jiho wasn't even what started the heated conversation. It was Mark's disappointment in Jackson for not carrying the same affection for him. Also that Jackson shouldn't speak of the future if that was the case. That issue is what was the one that posed something of a problem. And with Jiho's death, it only added to the fragile situation.

Jackson didn't know what to do or what even to say. Apologizing didn't feel like it would cut it. He needed to do something. It's true he could only comfort Mark in his mourning, but he could at least work on reassuring Mark about them as a couple. But how exactly should he go about it? What should he do? What could he do?

It was at times like these he wished he had someone to confide in. Ah...Jackson could practically see the nonexistent sign pointing at his friends. No doubt who might have put it there. But even if he did tell them what would they have to contribute? It's not like they had experience living and caring for another man-...

Jackson who had been walking away from the school jogged a bit ahead and aside to a secluded area as he then pulled out his phone and promptly dialed Jaebum. He had momentarily considered Jinyoung but decided against it.

Although talking to JB was a tad more unnerving he needed some sensible advice. So he stood there with vigilant eyes of his surroundings as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hello hello?" A voice that was not JB's answered.

"...Bam?" Jackson gave a puzzled face wondering briefly if he had dialed the wrong person.

"Hey man. What's up?" BamBam casually replied.

"Did I accidentally call you? I was trying to call JB."

"Nope, he's in the bathroom. But I answered the phone for him." BamBam replied. Jackson faintly heard another familiar voice speaking from the phone.

"Oh did you guys go out or something?"

"No me Yugyeom and Youngjae hyung all got together here at their place. We're having something of a study session."

"Ah I see well...is JB almost out? Or should I have him just call me back?"

"Nah he's washing his hands just hang on the line for a second." BamBam informed as some rustling noises were heard.

"Alright..." Jackson sighed switching his stuff to his other arm. And after a couple minutes, BamBam's voice was heard telling JB he had Jackson on the phone.

"Hello?" Jaebum finally answered.

"Hey hyung um...I know this is kind of out of the blue but I could really use some advice right now but I don't know how much you'll be able to help me but don't feel pressured it's just I really don't know who I can talk to about this sort of thing and I figured you were probably the best answer." Jackson said in practically one breath.

"...Okay, what's up?"

"Well, it's about Mark. We kind of are on tense terms right now and I don't- I mean I'm not sure how to help return things to normal. Or at least ease things a little. Like should I take his mind off things? Or maybe be really nice to him-"

"Wait hold on. How did you both get onto tense terms? Did you fight with him??" JB questioned with a scrutinizing tone.

"We didn't fight. We...argued yes but it's kind of a long story but all you need to know is that he and I are kind of on rocky water right now and I figured you've fought experience with Jinyoung and I was wondering how-"

"Jackson I hate to sound nosy but if you tell me what you argued about then perhaps I can help you with your situation better."

"...Well, it's...well, in a nutshell, Mark confessed to me but I wasn't ready so he got hurt and then he said if I wasn't ready to confess back then I shouldn't talk about marriage or future couple stuff. And I said that that was unreasonable because I'll be ready for those things in the future but even if he couldn't quite agree with me he just took the blame and well things had to swiftly end because we hadto go to work so now I'm not sure which way to approach things."

"...You know you have the worst timing. Why would you argue with him like that after what happened to Jiho??" JB sounded genuinely angered at Jackson.

"I didn't know! He told me about Jiho after we said all that. And it made me look like a complete asshole I know but he didn't know and I didn't know but now we know so yeah." Jackson huffed.

"Geezus...well have you apologized?"

"Yes we've both apologized but apologizes can only go so far with this you know?"

"I bet. And so this started because he confessed to you? Is that what you said?" JB asked making sure.

"Yeah...he said that he loves me."

"And you somehow started an argument out of that??"

"No, it's because I-I didn't say it back." Jackson replied feeling increasingly guilty.

"And why didn't you say it back??"

"Because then I'd be lying!"

"So you don't love him???" JB questioned sounding a bit like he was interrogating him.

"No, I do-!"Jackson replied but his hand darted to his mouth pinching his lips together. His eyes were wide as he was bewildered by what he just admitted.

"You say you don't but then you say you do. I'm sensing a serious miscalculation in feelings here. One that has very probably messed things up between you both."

"No I just was- It wasn't that I- I just like him a lot."

"Why does it sound like you're either in denial or trying to convince yourself that that's the case? Are you not comfortable with being in love with him or something??" JB spoke quickly.

"That's not it! I'm just...I just need time. It's not love. Not yet."

"...Do you even know what love feels like?"

"I...I get the idea." Jackson replied after a moment. JB's words had stumped him.

"That right? Then do explain."

"Explain what love feels like? Well...it's when you trust a person and treat them with honesty, affection, selflessness, and respect." Jackson said feeling he had quoted those words from someone.

"And do you feel like you haven't or aren't capable of that?"

"...I don't...know. That's why I need some time to put it all together. I couldn't tell him until I do. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I see...well...I can't force you to do anything but I hope I at least pointed some things out to you." JB sighed.

"Yeah, I just realized I have a lot to do yet I'm not even sure how to do it all." Jackson copied JB's sigh.

"Because you've never experienced anything like this before." JB said with a matter of fact tone.

"Well, no kidding. Now are you gonna keep asking me all these questions or should I call Jinyoung for some advice?" Jackson responded irritably.

"Easy now. Sheesh. Now, what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" JB replied brushing over the fact that Jackson had taken his words differently than to what he was actually alluding to.

"I'm trying to reassure him. I figured in the meantime I should find a way to make him feel less insecure."

"So make him feel loved?"

"I am very close to hanging up on you." Jackson replied in a flat tone.

"Alright chill. If you want to call it reassurance fine we'll call it reassurance. Reassurance means to restore one's confidence or to remove someone's doubts or fears. There are a lot of ways of doing that."

"Okay give me one. One that I can do when I get home and not come across the wrong way." Jackson wanted to pick at JB's mind curious about his ideas.

"...Well,you can start by setting a 'reassuring' mood. Treat him kindly. Feed him some good food give him a compliment or give him a hug. Just do all the works but with a tasteful subtlety. You know act like you're doing this all casually but also mean it." JB advised.

"...Why do I feel like I'll overthink things?"

"Don't. Just be mindful and attentive."

"Would taking him out to eat be too much?" Jackson asked knowing a full belly never hurts.

"Yeah go on a date but a casual date."

"A date...I don't think we've been on a date before...it's a bummer our first one will be on such terms."

"Call it fate call it life. Whatever it is it isn't always as we want it to be."

**\---**

And with a new confidence, Jackson traveled back home figuring where they should go to eat. By the time he arrived at his apartment building, he found a highly rated restaurant nearby. As he traveled up to his place he felt his nerves act up wondering if Mark was already home. He had taken his time in getting back after all.

Taking a deep breath he took out his key and began unlocking the door. Slowly he pushed it open and stepped inside. He hadn't seen anyone so far as he then took off his shoes and tiptoed forwards letting the door close by itself. But just as he rounded the corner he spotted Mark. Or at least the back of Mark. He was just leaning against the counter looking down.

"Ahem...hey I'm back." Jackson announced himself. He wanted to gauge what kind of mood Mark was in.

"...Oh, welcome back." Mark turned around putting what he was looking at into his pocket.

"Aha say are you free this evening?" Jackson asked as he neared the older building his confidence.

"Yes of course." Mark replied giving him a small look of puzzlement. After all, they were a couple.

"Great! I found this restaurant online and it's got good ratings and is close by. I figured we could go out to eat."

"..." Mark didn't respond as he looked at Jackson's expression.

"...No?"

"No um...okay. Should I change?" Mark finally replied.

"Only if you want to. You look great as you are. But I know I should change and freshen up some. I'll be quick." Jackson chuckled as he began walking to the bathroom.

Mark let him leave with a slight furrow and curious eyes. There was something about Jackson's upbeat behavior that left Mark at a crossroads. He himself was also at a loss as to how to act. Whether he should play along or be more true to the disappointment he felt. What good would his sullen demeanor do anyways?

Why should he sulk? Especially if he didn't know how long this sort of thing would take. Also with the fact of it being a thing of patience. He should just let go. Stop hanging onto this rock and be swept away by the current. He got his answer so if he was going to be hurt he'd be hurt quietly.

If he was going to be positive then he might as well think of the fact that he'd waited this long already, what was a few more months? He made it this far. Best not to muck things up after all this struggle. All he had to do was go back a bit. Remember when he had to watch Jackson whine and wish upon girls. Remember when Jackson couldn't even fathom them being a couple.

Things aren't so bad compared to then. Take it on the chin and have a stiff upper lip. He was the older one even if just by a year. He could be patient. Didn't mean he had to be. Didn't mean that he should be. Yet as he moved to his room to change it was coming in a creeping manner that he would be.

Looking down at his hands he began undoing his shirt. One button. Two buttons...

_"Nope too much. We don't want to kill them. We just want to wound them a little." Jackson said with a smiled as he did the second button back up and patted the collar down._

_"Wound who?" Mark shook his head pushing Jackson lightly._

_"Who knows you might meet someone special girly and get married and find a nice home here. Then you can stay here and we could hang out more often than not. Sounds nice right?" Jackson said with a smile._

Hurriedly he undid the rest of the shirt bottoms taking it off and tossing it aside. What a time to remember those days. Those days back in HongKong. He was just proving his point further. Things were so much better since then. He and Jackson were together. A miracle by his accounts really. Then why did it still sting so badly?

"Toughen up." Mark sharply whispered to himself  as he slipped on a clean top and grabbed a pair of jeans to change into.

And when he was finally done he came out of his room to find the bathroom empty. He decided to also freshen up while Jackson changed. Luckily it didn't take the former too long to get dressed into something different.

"Hey, Mark you ready?" Jackson called out coming out of his room as he had just finished changing.

"Yeah." Mark replied as he followed by exiting the bathroom.

"You look nice." Jackson smiled at him as they both walked to the door.

"Thanks...you too." Mark gave a small smile back as they put on their shoes.

"Thank you. Now shall we?" Jackson said holding the door open for Mark.

Mark nodded as he walked out. He waited for Jackson to lock up and once he had he began walking at a slow pace. He jolted a bit as he then felt an arm wrap around his neck. Blinking rapidly he then turned his head to the younger who was walking beside him so closely.

"Something the matter?" Jackson grinned at the older. It was always so interesting to watch Mark's reactions when it came to these things.

Mark just shook his head a bit in response before forcing his face forwards. It was just a friendly gesture but he somehow felt so surprised by it. With all these egregious events he had forgotten how easy it was to be swept away by this young man. Along with that moment of nostalgia before he was quickly remembering how and why he fell in love with Jackson in the first place.

"You act like we aren't a couple." Jackson joked as they got onto the elevator.

"No, it's just...I guess I'm a bit surprised at your good mood." Mark spoke truthfully.

"I'm also a tad surprised with your compliance."

"My compliance?" Mark raised a brow.

"Yeah...I thought you'd be much more icy towards me. Not unreasonably so though." Jackson responded with honesty as the elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"...I'm sorry-"

"Now come on none of that hyung. No more apologies. Let's just enjoy our date." Jackson replied in English as he squeezed Mark's shoulders.

"...This is a date?" Mark asked quietly switching languages as well.

"Yeah, a date that's what couples call going out together you know?" Jackson teased.

"I know that." Mark replied pushing Jackson away.

"Well, I wasn't too sure. How long has it been since you've been on a date anyway?"

"...Uh...wow...it's been around five years." Mark counted the years on his hand.

"Five years?? Wait five years??? So you were...eighteen?"

"Sad isn't it?" Mark crossed his arms.

"Don't feel bad. I've known worse cases. But I am curious what you did back then." Jackson looked at the older.

"Nothing of great interest. Now, where are we going?" Mark tried to divert the conversation.

"You're avoiding the question."

"I am. So where to?"

"Will you tell me later?"

"Maybe." Mark shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes. And we can actually walk to the restaurant. That cool?"

"Sure." Mark nodded as he followed the younger.

Jackson was right as the restaurant was just a couple blocks away. And when they arrived the sun had just been getting ready to set. So the atmosphere was cozy as they got a table tucked away into a corner by the window. Ordering their food they now sat waiting for it to come out.

"Is the sun bothering you?" Jackson asked as the rays of light were hitting Mark directly on the side of his face.

"It's okay." Mark replied keeping his head straight. He figured the sun would be going down soon enough anyways.

"...You know you're reminding me a lot of when we first really spent time together that summer." Jackson said leaning forwards.

"I am?"

"Yep. Only replying with a few words. Careful and selective with your responses." Jackson recalled with a gentle grin.

"Sorry I'll try to snap out of it...-" Mark said breathing out but paused in inhaling as Jackson found his hand underneath the table holding it.

"No it's fine. Because now I can do this sort of thing to help you come out of that shell of yours again." Jackson said linking their fingers together.

"...Thank you." Mark replied gripping Jackson's hand back.

It was so nice to just have that moment of intimacy no matter how small. Jackson found this experience new and so much more exciting than he expected. Never before had the simple gesture of holding hands affect him so much.

Unfortunately he couldn't figure out why as Mark pulled his hand away to ever so naturally pull out his phone. Jackson's hand retracted back to his lap and before he could look confused he noticed a waiter pass by them handing a check to a nearby table. Ah so that's why. Plus that reminded him.

"I'm paying." Jackson suddenly said getting the others attention.

"Huh?" Mark lowering his forearm that held his phone on the table.

"I'm paying." Jackson repeated.

"You don't have to. We can both-"

"I'm paying." Jackson insisted pulling down Mark's phone as if it were in the way.

"...I'll treat you to dessert then." Mark leaned back plucking his phone from Jackson's fingers setting it aside.

Jackson noticed the weird aura around Mark. He was willing but hesitant. Like he was being held back or was forcing it somehow. Also, the shyness of showing public affection was also prominent. Was this part of the difficulties his parents warned him about? This outcasting and judgemental society. Mark had faced this much longer than he had so was he just taking the learned precautions? Or was he just not...

"...Are you happy Mark?" Jackson asked looking into his eyes. Mark gave a small reaction to his question having not expected it.

"...I am. I'm glad to be here with you." Mark answered looking at Jackson's hand then back up at him.

"You know I'm happy too. Not just that you came here with me. I'm happy you gave me a chance."

"..." Mark let the younger speak more as it looked like he was going to continue.

"I'm realizing just how much of your heart you put on the line be it knowingly or not. All for me to be not up to par. But I'm glad- I'm more than glad that...you want to hang on." Jackson softened his voice.

"It's...-" Mark began to speak but his phone began ringing.

He paused what he was going to say as he picked up his phone from the table. His eyes widened but also frowned a bit at seeing the caller. Making a face he debated for a split second on whether he should answer or not. Giving Jackson an apologetic look he decided to answer the call.

"Hello?...no I'm not...well I'm kind of at a restaurant-...whats going on?...okay but-...fine I'll be there...alright, bye-."

"Who was that?"

"It was Taeho. He wants to meet me at the apartment right now. It's an emergency I have to go." Mark said with a serious voice but his body language read of hesitance.

"What?? But the food. We can't just leave." Jackson replied frowning as Mark stood up. He quickly reached out to grab hold of Mark's hand again.

"If you could take care of it, please. I gotta go." Mark said as he slowly inched away pulling his hand from him.

"I don't trust that guy with you. You can't leave without me-" Jackson said as he got up from his chair.

"I'm not. I just need to leave right now. It sounded serious and I need to hurry. I'm so sorry." Mark repeated curling his hands into fists. Giving Jackson one last sad look he darted out of the restaurant.

Jackson with a parted mouth was left stupefied. His insides began to seeth as he fell back into his chair. Slowly his mouth shut and gritted down. Hurriedly taking out his wallet he switched back to Korean.

"Waiter!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I ended up writing the beginning of the next chapter before this so it took a bit longer. I wonder if it'll even be used as I might change my mind hah. Thanks for Reading!


	56. Chapter 56

**(*Author's POV)**

Inhale...exhale. Taeho may have been breathing but the air was toxic. His lips invited in the clouded air as he was sat on a worn couch that was not pleasing to the eye but it did its job. His eyes scanned the apartment he called home. It was nothing special but he wanted it that way.

Staring blankly at the dirty floor the only sounds heard were of the footsteps coming from the people living above him. Thin walls and a dull paint job. This place could drive some people crazy. These moments of halted speech and movement were almost rare to him. There was always something to do.

And as it would be this moment would not surprisingly end. Something always had to knock his alertness back up to a hundred. Coincidentally it was actually a knock on the door. It was quiet but impatient. Frowning Taeho stood up and walked ever so quietly to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw someone he wasn't expecting.

Though it wasn't just someone. There was another. Growling under his breath he snapped his door open and with rushed movements yanked the two inside. Quickly he shut the door behind them but careful not to slam it.

"Why are you here??" Taeho asked harshly as he put his cigarette out.

"Max is after us." She replied sounding short of breath.

"He's back already???...Jeezus...Well you knew this was going to happen sooner or later." He replied not caring to ask why her voice sounded so horrible; he knew why after all. Instead his eyes drifted to the child in her arms.

"I know I'm no picture perfect mom but the shit he'd have to deal with that bastard will be way fucking worse." She scowled.

"That's debatable." Taeho scoffed at her.

"Shut up! You try having a kid from that bastard! And don't act like you're so much better." She whisper yelled at him.

"If that's the case then why are you here??"

"Because even if you are shitty you're the only piece of crap I can trust." She said her tone going desperate.

"Are you kidding me?? You think after all these years you can just stroll in here and expect my help?!"

"I don't have a choice Taeho! He's already found me once and I barely got away. I can't do this by myself! I need somewhere to hide."

"And why can't you hide at a hotel?? He knows you have a brother. Here wouldn't be a safe place." Taeho questioned.

"I don't have the money. And I don't want to face him alone. I don't know what he'd do." She said with a wheeze to her voice.

"Oh, I get it. You need money so you decided to leech off of your little brother. How do I even know you aren't lying to me and you just got evicted or something?"

"I didn't get evicted! If that were the case I'd have a whole lot more stuff with me! Now you just gotta listen-....to me. He's on his way here I just know it. So we only have so much time! You have to help me out here." She pleaded and pausing to let out a ragged cough.

"...I'm not doing this for you. You deserve a lot of what's coming your way. You're a scumbag of a human and don't deserve this kid. This is only for the kid's sake. Now hand him over you look like you have one foot in the grave."

With shaky hands, she extended over the complacent child. The boy was so quiet. He hadn't made a sound since coming. His eyes were downcast. Even in the arms of a stranger he didn't even whine or struggle. What has this poor child been through? Sadly Taeho wouldn't be so surprised with how she treated so many others as well as himself.

"...We need to leave now." Taeho spoke remembering the situation.

His home was no longer a place of shelter. If what his sister said was right then that guy would be able to track them here. Even if she was lying Taeho didn't want to take the risk of running into the child's father.

"No kidding, the sooner the better." She nodded rubbing her collarbone and neck area.

"Grab that sweater there and let's go." Taeho said pointing to the clothing that was resting on the couch arm.

She did so and opened the door. Taeho turned off all the lights as he then joined her to leave his apartment. Making sure it was locked they then walked away a bit when a thought occurred to Taeho.

"Shit hold on I need to grab the money for the hotel-" He said turning around.

"No! We need to go. He's- that's his car. Fuck!" She said grabbing onto her brother's arm not so discreetly pointing to a vehicle pulling into the parking lot.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm not! We need to go now! Come on before he can catch up! Hurry!" She hurriedly insisted panic overruling her senses.

"But what about the money?!" He asked he letting him and his nephew in his arms be pulled by his frantic sister.

"We can get it when that boy's crazy father isn't chasing us!!" She barked at him as they now were almost running to Taeho's car.

Quickly they made it and tossing his keys to his sister he let her drive as he held the boy. Which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea as once she saw Max get out of his car she zoomed out of the parking space in a tizzy.

"Chill out! You're gonna give us whiplash!" Taeho complained as she sped out of the parking lot.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where we're going!" She contradicted herself.

Where were they to go indeed...after all he hadn't gotten the money for the hotel. They couldn't just go anywhere with the child. They needed to go somewhere safe. Somewhere there wasn't smoking booze or possibly dangerous or illegal acts going on. And what's more, a place where that guy wouldn't look.

That cut down his options quite a lot. Who did he know that would do him this favor? Especially since very very few could tolerate his sister. She was well hated amongst his friends. Where could they go for little to no money and trust the people to be understanding? What sort of person would-...

"Mark." Taeho mumbled with a re-inspired hope.

He may not know Mark full well but he considered himself a good judge of character. And when he saw Mark wipe Yejin's teary snot mixed makeup off with his sleeve because he ran out of tissues as he had used them all himself crying for Jiho's death he had a good feeling that he could trust the guy.

"Mark? Where's that?" His sister gave him a suspicious look.

"Shut up and turn here."

**\---**

Mildly out of breath Mark jogged up to his apartment door. There stood in front of it were Taeho and a skinny woman with a child in her arms. Immediately Mark was set on edge as to what could have happened and why these strangers were here as well.

"Taeho what's going on?" Mark asked as he walked up to them momentarily looking at the woman and child beside him.

"Hate to sound pushy but I would be more inclined to tell you inside."

"Oh sure hold on." Mark dug his keys out and opened the door letting in the guests.

And as they all poured inside the woman mumbled to herself setting the child who looked to be around two or three on the ground. They all looked exhausted. Especially the young boy who was quick to fall onto his bottom. Mark looked over the three with worried eyes.

"Where's what's his name?" Taeho asked as he leaned onto the kitchen counter.

"Jackson? He's probably on his way right now. I left our- I left him because you called. It sounded urgent and I didn't want to risk anything." Mark spoke honestly but was feeling the guilt bubble through the trepidation.

"I wouldn't call you and muck up your date if it wasn't anything less."

"Yes well, what happened??" Mark asked expectantly.

"Well, I guess I should start off with introductions. That's my sister and her son, my nephew." Taeho pointed to his sister without looking at her but carried a more affectionate tone when talking about the child.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Mark looked over at her as she was leaning against the wall with her son sat on the floor rubbing his eyes.

She didn't respond back but gave a small nod.

"And so basically this is all because her husband came back to-"

"He's not my husband!" She corrected him. Her voice was deep and raspy.

"Okay her one night stand came back to Korea and is currently tracking her and my nephew down."

"...My gosh have you called the cops?" Mark questioned slightly frowning.

"I told her and I was going to but she wouldn't let me. So now we needed to find somewhere the bastard wouldn't look. And well...neither of us really have anyone to rely on so...you were the only one I could think of. I would have stayed at a hotel if I had the money on me." Taeho sighed loudly.

"I don't mind you looking for safety here Taeho. But I really do think you should call the cops." Mark suggested glancing at his sister who tensed.

"I knew it. He's the type who's ready to tattle even if it ain't none of his business. You aren't the victim. You aren't even family so keep out of it!" She growled out him. But right after she began coughing.

"Shut up! You're the one who doesn't get any say. You're the idiot who did this to yourself. You deserve a lot of what's coming to you!" Taeho snapped at her.

"H-how can you-...say that?! Do you think I-...I asked for Max to be a lunatic?!" She said in between two harsh coughs.

"The only reason I haven't called the cops is because you'll lose Iseul! And why do you think you'll lose Iseul?? It's because you're a shit parent Yuna! And on top of that, you can't even take care of yourself." Taeho raised his voice having no qualms speaking about his sister so brutally.

Mark felt out of place even in his own place. This argument had years and years worth of mistakes and history carved into it.

"...I don't-...You wouldn't." She replied defensively.

"Wouldn't I?" Taeho responded eyes narrowing.

"He needs his mother. Who would take care of him if I was taken away? His father? No! You? I don't think so. You call me a shit parent but you would be just as bad!"

"I would not be just as bad but I know and can own up to the fact that I wouldn't be good enough. He'd have to to be put into foster care. Where he could have a proper family. One that doesn't treat him as you have no doubt have." Taeho spoke as his eyes fell to the boy who had moved close against the wall.

And just as Yuna opened her mouth to speak the sound of the door being opened interrupted the conversation. In came Jackson who was also slightly winded. Tossing off his shoes he came inside sensing the tense atmosphere. He looked over the others with a frown before finally facing Mark.

"Mark what's going on here??" Jackson asked in a lowered volume.

"Um well...-" Mark struggled to put the explanation into words.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Taeho spoke up noticing Mark's hesitance.

"Taeho...what brings you here?" Jackson asked turning to face the guest.

"Well to sum it up, this is my sister and that's my nephew Iseul. She came to my place looking for somewhere to stay because his father is chasing them and has been hot on their heels. He showed up at my place so we had to leave right then. I wasn't able to get the money to get a hotel and the only person I knew and could trust was this guy here. Plus we were close by." Taeho explained pointing at Mark.

"Oh gosh have you called the police?" Jackson asked giving sympathetic looks to Yuna and Iseul.

"I want to but this poor excuse for a mother doesn't want to because it's likely the boy will be taken away from her. The only reason I haven't really up till now was because I just needed to get the kid and I guess her away from his dad."

"Why would he be taken away?" Jackson asked puzzled.

"It's none of your business!-" She raised her voice at him. Jackson flinched back startled at the hoarseness of her voice.

"Yuna stop shouting at the people helping us! The reason which is now probably more clear is because she smokes, drinks, and is generally neglecting towards any living being." Taeho cut her off.

"...Oh..." Jackson replied now seeing the woman in a different light.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm-..." Her sentence was cut off by another loud wheezing cough.

"Look at yourself Yuna. When was the last time you've been to the doctors?? And how long has it been since Iseul has been to doctors??" Taeho questioned walking closer to his sister.

"Shut up-..." She began coughing again going into a fit.

"No, you shut up and sit down." Taeho ordered as took hold of her scrawny arms guiding her to the floor to set herself down.

"Does she need some water?" Jackson asked.

"Why not? Sure." Taeho nodded at Jackson's offer. The younger went into the kitchen to get a glass full.

"Fuck water give me a beer!" She called out craving the stuff.

"No beer! Cool it with the drinking! At this rate, you won't have to worry about the cops separating you from your son death will." Taeho stood up glaring at his sister.

"You talk like you don't do the same things." She sneered back at him.

"I do but less than you, plus...what do I have to lose? Once Iseul is safe I'm fine to go whenever the universe decides." Taeho shrugged.

And just then Jackson walked up to them handing them the water. She just glared at the glass loathing it. Taeho sighed taking the glass and pushing it to her face.

"Drink it." He demanded.

"Fuck off."

"Or else." Taeho warned eyes shifting to the kid.

"...I knew I shouldn't have relied to you. I would've been better off on the streets." She spat out as she took the glass and took a small swig from it.

Taeho shook his head and moved over to the boy who had been quiet this whole time. He picked up the child and moved away from Yuna. The boy was stiff in his arms most likely scared. If he was scared did he feel more comfortable with his mother? Even if a Taeho was his uncle they hadn't met since he was born.

"He's nervous. Hold him." Taeho said extending the boy to her.

"What you can't do that much?" She scowled at him.

"You're his mother. Hold him." Taeho lowered his tone meaning it.

"He's not crying. Piss off." She replied in an equally displeased voice.

Gritting his teeth Taeho placed the child on her lap having none of it. But in retaliation Yuna tilted her legs letting her toddler tip to the side and onto the floor. The three men in the room moved towards the child but Taeho picked him up first. Handing Iseul to the person on his right which was Mark he then bent down and grabbed his sister's collar bringing her close looking into her eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. And I mean it Yuna. I'm giving you one week. One week to seriously start cleaning up your act. If not I'm calling the cops and child protective services. Do you understand???" He growled out with a dead serious look.

She said nothing in response as she just curled her lips. Letting her go roughly he stood up ignoring her small coughs.

"Could I speak to the both of you for a second?" Taeho asked Mark and Jackson.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded.

The four of them then moved into Mark's room. Mark still holding the child momentarily wondered if he should leave him with his mother but after what he just witnesses he decided against it. His other hand went up to the child's back as he tried to soothe him as the three of them conversed.

"First off I guess an apology is in order. I didn't mean to burden you guys with this. I just wanted to get him out of harms way. And I really couldn't do that without bringing her along. I haven't seen her in almost three years now. She's gotten so much worse." Taeho spoke rubbing his brow.

"I don't know what she was like before but I agree she's..." Jackson agreed shocked about everything he just saw upon entering his apartment.

"A fucking mess of a bitch I know. I want to get her off your hands but...I really don't hold any hope for her. Still, I gave her a week. I don't know where that hope came from but...god...I don't know what to do with her. All I know is I need to keep Iseul safe and somehow juggle dealing with her and getting the cash to pay for a hotel. I'm gonna have to go back to my place and grab my saved up money." Taeho said most definitely stressed.

"Taeho?" Mark spoke up.

"What?"

"Would-...Would you feel okay if he stayed here?" Mark asked as had begun swaying on his feet as he held the toddler.

"Here?? With you both?" Taeho said as his and Jackson's eyes widened at Mark's offer.

"Yes." Mark nodded as he felt the child in his arms slowly relax in his embrace.

"I couldn't do that to you. If I had the child with stay with you I would need Yuna here too. I need her to prove she can properly take care of him. So no I wouldn't want that." Taeho answered.

"Well I know I'm a stranger and I know I don't have much of a say but...I think it would work better here anyhow. She's out of her element here. This is our place and she can't smoke in here or bring in beer. Plus it's two extra people looking out for him." Mark pointed out.

"...You...you're really up for this?" Taeho asked.

"I am. That is if you're okay with if Jacks." Mark turned towards his boyfriend.

Both their worlds had certainly been barged in on but there was something greater them themselves here. Seeing the child now resting his head on Mark's shoulder Jackson felt so compelled to bend to any and every wish. How could he say no?

"...Yeah. It's fine with me." Jackson offered Mark a gentle smile.

"Thank you. And maybe seeing us take care of him will encourage her to do so as well." Mark replied sincerely.

"...You know I kind of suspected it." Taeho smiled at Mark.

"Suspected what?"

"It's not just about you taking care of the kid. I know you feel guilty. And in this child, you see the opportunity to earn a forgiveness you don't owe anybody. It's also probably why you jumped and left your date to come to my aid."

"...I..." Mark spoke but stopped.

"Don't feel like I'm pointing out something bad Mark. I can't say I'm free from the guilt myself. Plus this little guy is my nephew and Jiho was my cousin. And I know I have a lot of work to do because sadly his mom happened to be my sister. She doesn't deserve him. And I guess you could say karma has been at work as her health is now deteriorating. I can only hope she lasts a week." Taeho pursed his lips eyeing the floor before looking back up.

"That too. Shouldn't we take her to the hospital or at least a doctor?" Jackson noted.

"That would likely lead to the same ending as if I called the cops. With the way both her and him act around each other, it'd be easy for those guys to get suspicious. Especially with her history and the stuff they'd want to know. But I mean if push comes to shove and things get worse we might just have to drag her there or call an ambulance-"

"Wait a minute. We know somebody who works as a paramedic." Mark suddenly thought aloud.

"We do?" Jackson looked over at him.

"Yeah, Jaebum. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I just spoke to him earlier too. We could have him come over and take a look at her." Jackson nodded.

"Hold up the whole reason we don't take her in now is because those kinds of people ask questions and have a strong sense of duty or justice. Won't he feel the need to do the right thing and turn her in."

"Well I mean if we feel compliant with everything I think he would too, right?" Mark said looking at Jackson.

"Yeah if we explain the whole situation I'm sure he would understand." Jackson nodded.

"...I don't know." Taeho spoke cautiously.

"Actually Taeho...I don't think I told you this nor you Jackson but...Jaebum our friend knew about Jiho's death before any of us." Mark said remembering asking the other how he knew of all people.

"What?" Taeho gave him a bewildered look.

"He's a paramedic...he was the one to pick him up and take him from the...the crash sight." Mark explained trying his best to push the creeping sorrow down.

"...Are you serious?"

"I am. He and his roommate who's another friend of ours were the ones who told me about Jiho. So...I do think he'd sympathize."

"Well...maybe he could...take a look at her." Taeho replied giving into the idea.

"And maybe even Iseul." Jackson added as their eyes went to the now still child hung on Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah...Is he asleep?" Taeho asked moving closer.

"I think so." Mark said turning around slowly so they could see the boy's face. And sure enough, the boy was asleep with his mouth slightly agape.

"My it's nice to see him finally asleep. He's had quite the day. And quite the life really." Taeho moved over to the boy gently patting the boy's head.

"...I hope you don't take offense but...do you really think she'll change?" Jackson asked looking from Iseul to Taeho.

"...To be honest...no, I don't think she will. But at the same time...I don't what her to throw it in my face that I never gave her a chance."

"Don't you think she's already used up that chance? I mean not to sound harsh but it's just..." Jackson tried to find the right words expressing his lack of faith in this woman.

"You're probably right. And you're probably assuming I'm being too soft even giving her a week. A large part of me thinks so too. Yet some tiny bit of me that even I would call foolish...still sees her before this lifestyle corrupted her completely." Taeho furrowed his brow.

"...And that's where I understand you. You're family and you want to protect one another. But do you think she will change in just a week? Is that enough time?" Jackson questioned.

It was only a short while ago that Jackson saw Taeho as a complete asshole or an insensitive troublemaker but now after seeing just a fraction of his family life, the guy didn't seem all that horrible.

"...Truthfully...we ran out of time a long time ago." Taeho inhaled as he looked at Mark's door. A chill ran down his spine as he narrowed his eyes at the exit.

Both Mark and Jackson noticed the others diverted attention. There was still question and things to be said but Taeho cut that off as he opened the door leaving the room. Giving each other a puzzled look they followed him out. Being behind him they were slow to know what had happened. They saw Taeho's head turn in every direction.

After frantically looking about their kitchen and living room he spun on his heel brushing past Jackson looking inside their bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Jackson asked as Taeho again crossed him hurriedly opening his room to look through it.

"Damn it! I knew it! That sly piece of shit. She ran!" Taeho hissed as he came out of Jackson's room fuming.

"She what?!" Jackson's eyes went wide. Both him and Mark had a shocked look on their faces.

"Fucking hell. And to think I was gonna give her a chance!" Taeho seethed as he marched over to the door.

"Are you gonna try and find her??" Jackson asked watching Taeho as he haphazardly put on his shoes.

"Yeah because she is not getting away with this one! Not this time!" Taeho spoke with a resounding sternness as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

The two adults who were left inside were left completely at a loss. But only a few seconds after his leaving Jackson opened the door poking himself outside.

"Hey what about Iseul??" Jackson called out raising his voice to be heard.

"Take care of him for me! I'll be back!" Taeho replied as he then disappeared from sight.

Jackson blinked as he then slowly went back inside and shut the door. Looking up he saw Mark stood there in front of him still carrying the kid. How had this child stayed asleep this whole time? Had he been used to sleeping around noise like this? Either way, he was glad the boy could at least get some rest.

It was a wild scenario. Everything happened so fast they didn't even have time to question it. One minute they were by themselves on their first date the next minute they were back in their apartment with a child that belonged to someone who they hardly knew. There in the moment they not so unexpectedly were at a loss as what to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Did all of that just happen? I'm afraid so. Thanks for Reading!


	57. Chapter 57

**(*Author's POV)**

What to do? Such a situation never made itself remotely possible leaving the two taken by surprise. How could they have prepared for such an occurrence? They shared a long moment of bewildered eye contact. But they couldn't just stand there dumbfounded. Clearing his throat Jackson ended the silence.

"What now?"

"...Uh...well he seems really tired. So maybe we should put him to bed?" Mark answered turning a bit.

"Okay. Where should he sleep though?" Jackson asked as he then followed Mark.

"My room. Can you help make a bed for him?" Mark replied as they both walked to his room.

"Sure thing. Should I fold the thicker blanket to make it more cushioned?" Jackson spoke as they entered. He was quick to grab hold of the heavy blanket already on the floor.

"Yeah that'd be great...and I think I should at least change him into some clean clothes." Mark said as he looked around the room for the other clean shirt he had set aside when he was changing earlier.

"Your clothes won't be too big?" Jackson looked up as was doing his best folding the comforter.

"It'll be like one of those pajamas that are long- um...nightgowns. It'll be like a nightgown." Mark spoke in Korean but said the word he was looking for in English.

"Ah okay." Jackson nodded as he had just set down the makeshift bed.

Mark, on the other hand, had bent his arms to pull the child off his shoulder slowly not wanting to startle him. Bending down he set the child on his bottom. He himself sat crisscross in front of the toddler. It was his first time getting a proper look at the child. The boy wore mismatching clothes that seemed to fit him properly .

His hair was not black but a dark mousey brown. It was long and fell over into the boy's eyes. Mark observed and looked over the child with sad but curious eyes. The toddler was so drowsy he had a hard time keeping his head upright.

"You must be really sleepy. Let's change your clothes and go to sleep okay?" Mark spoke to Iseul with a soft tone.

The boy finally lifted his head swiping his bangs away from his face. Looking into Mark's eyes he was quick to lower his head again only giving a small nod. It was a very brief moment but it was enough to put a steel string around Mark's heart.

"Okay, will you let me help you change?" Mark asked as he held up the white t-shirt.

Iseul didn't reply as he just stuck his arms up in the air. For a boy who hadn't said much at all, he listened very well. Mark smiled as he helped take off Iseul's shirt. He then felt Jackson come up behind him also curious and eager to befriend the small child.

"Hi, my name is Jackson." Jackson said in a cheerful voice with a big smile.

Iseul didn't reply as he just glanced at Jackson with wary eyes. But again he looked away.

"Do you think he doesn't like me?" Jackson asked Mark in English.

"No...I think he's just scared or very shy." Mark replied as he then helped Iseul to stand up so he could take off his shorts.

"Do you think his mom mistreated him?" Jackson continued in English as he gave a serious look noticing how the boy seemed to lack some of the baby fat that a healthy toddler would have.

"...I think it's likely." Mark responded as he frowned.

"Yeah. It's completely fu- messed up." Jackson corrected his language even if he was speaking in English still.

The small boy was wearing a diaper. Normally around this age, they would be wearing pull-ups or even underwear for potty training. True some kids took longer but with how many things found to be wrong already, they couldn't help but want to blame his mother for this possible negligence.

"Hey, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Mark asked before he put on his shirt.

Iseul was silent for a couple seconds but eventually nodded.

"I'll take him." Jackson offered as he leaned forward and grabbed hold of the boy and carried him out of the room to the restroom.

Mark stood up and took the boys clothes off the floor. He scowled at the clothing that had the smell of cigarettes stuck to it. This had made itself apparent shortly after he held the boy. But before he could even move to leave his room Jackson popped back in front of him carrying Iseul.

"Um hey, I just realized he may need a new diaper. And I'm pretty sure we don't have any." Jackson spoke holding Iseul with one arm and gestured with the other.

"Ah yeah, we don't. Should I run to the store?" Mark suggested.

"How long will you be gone??"

"Not sure. But I'll try and hurry. But you also better hurry and let him go pee." Mark said as he moved past the two wanting to be quick about getting the stuff they needed.

"Oh shoot right. But please hurry back." Jackson said as scurried to the toilet.

"I will. And promise not to hesitate to call me if you need to." Mark said louder to be heard as he neared the door.

"I will- oh, Mark!" Jackson set Iseul down darting out from the small hallway.

"Yes?" Mark turned around as he had been putting on his shoes.

"Be careful okay?" Jackson said with a clear concern for the older.

After the many events that happened, it gave them both unforgiving reminders how cruel the world could be. Even in the safest places, you were never guaranteed complete security.

"...I will." Mark nodded as he finished putting his shoes on and opened the door and left with a prominent thudding in his chest.

After the door shut Jackson was quick to got back to Iseul. He was still where he had left him. Going back to his task he took the diaper off and helped the toddler to sit on the toilet holding him so he wouldn't fall in. He only had to go pee and nodded his head when Jackson asked him if he was finished.

Cleaning the boy up he took the boy off the toilet and flushed. He then realized he could buy Mark some time by giving Iseul a bath. So he did. It took a little while filling up the tub and making sure it wasn't too hot. But eventually, he placed the quiet boy inside asking him if he was okay to which he only nodded.

**\---**

After shutting the door Mark jogged away rushing to get the things they'd needed for Iseul. Sure they only needed a few things like diapers and maybe some wipes but when he got to thinking about it he could get the boy some proper pajamas and clothes or a softer blanket. Or if he was hungry some healthy food and kid-friendly silverware. Or a sippy cup that's spill proof and maybe a book or a toy to keep him entertained.

All these things and more danced along in his mind as though he were preparing to take care of a child of his own. Making his way to and out from the elevator he resumed his jog to a store he thought may have a lot of the things he was looking for. But as he exited the building he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of two familiar voices.

There a little ways down the same street was Taeho and Yuna arguing beside a parked car. Mark hesitated wondering if he should step in or not as a lot of what was going on was their personal business as family. But it was no use as he had to walk down that same sidewalk to get to his destination anyway.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to them. Their conversation becoming more clear. The heat of the matter was evident.

"You lost your right to be selfish and narcissistic when you had Iseul! And if you don't come with me now you'll lose your right to him too!" Taeho shouted at his sister as he held tightly onto her wrist.

"And do what?? I can't and I won't! I didn't ask for him! I didn't want him! I don't! So-...!" She tried to break his hold on her going into another fit of coughs.

"If you don't come with me I will call the cops here and now." Taeho threatened as he became aware of Mark's presence.

Taeho gave Mark a small glance, one that silently asked for him to stick around. She may have been sickly but that didn't make her any less of a hassle. Giving him space to deal with his sister he waited there as a witness and ready to jump into action should his help be needed.

"Don't. Taeho don't. Please!" She begged as her voice became so much worse.

"...You leave me with so little choice Yuna. I've turned a blind eye to a lot of the shit you've pulled before. But I draw the line on this one. I'm done with you."

"And put Iseul's mother in jail?? He needs me! You can't! You fucking can't do that to him or me!" She contradicted her earlier stated words.

"...You don't have the right to call yourself his mother. You ain't nothing but a heartless scumbag." Taeho said as he then reached into his pocket for his phone.

But when he brought it out Yuna was quick to try and snatch it out from his hands. They began wrestling for the device. It wasn't difficult to overpower her but during the process and just when Mark stepped forward the phone dropped. It had landed closest to her as she then swiftly kicked it underneath the car next to them.

"For fucks sake Yuna! You know what- Mark do me a favor and call the cops!" Taeho shouted over his shoulder.

Swallowing nervously he did so pulling out his phone and bringing up the dial pad.

"Mark no, please! Don't do this to me! You don't know what kind of life I've lived! You don't know what I've been through! You can't separate me from my baby!" Yuna tried to plead with Mark as Taeho blocked her.

Mark hesitated.

"Don't listen to her! She's a damn liar. Call the cops Mark!"

Mark types in the emergency number. All he had to do now is hit the call button.

"Mark I'm begging-..." She began coughing and wheezing.

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to separate a mother from her child. But he knew that doing the right thing can be hard and it can hurt. Looking away from her eyes he felt his lip tremble as he then shakily taps the call button.

They were so involved with the situation the three of them didn't notice the few people around the area giving them worried and judging looks. And soon enough the emergency operator answered the call.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell! You- I'll n-never forgive you-...." Yuna cried out to him as she then lowered her head trying to catch her breath.

Clearing his throat Mark had to respond to the woman on the line. As he did so Taeho shushed his sister.

"No stop-!!" She tried to speak again but Taeho let go of one of her arms to cover her mouth.

"Enough Yuna." Taeho said through gritted teeth.

She too used her now free arm to pry his fingers off her face enough to reply.

"After everything we've been through Taeho? Really? You of all people...We only had each other and now you throw me under the bus!?" She began to cry.

"That's a lie and you know it! Yes, we may have been by ourselves but we were on our own alone! You were never willing to play the role of my older sister. And that's fine because I am who I am but you can not not be Iseul's mother!" Taeho spoke feeling his past drip back into his mind like a persistent leak.

"...Please, Taeho...I don't wanna go there. I don't want to be locked away again. You can't do this to me. Let me go...if you have any love left for me let me go." She said with tears falling from her face.

"Pleading for your freedom won't work anymore. Your happiness is below Iseul's safety. It's over." Taeho said as he lifted his head to glance at Mark who had finished on the phone with the operator.

"That's what you think. You think by putting me away it will make everything okay?? Just you wait and see! You know I've never been put in a cage so easily! This is no exception!" She spat with vengeance in her words.

"I'll make sure to tune in to watch you on TV when the headline 'insane woman found guilty of child abuse tries to escape jail cell with a single acrylic nail which she hid up her ass during the pat down' How you managed to get it out while in your straight jacket will surely surprise the nation."

"You- You're the worst motherfucking brother any sibling could ever have- you- you rotten hearted son of a bitch! I hate you!!"

**\---**

Quite a lot of time passed as Jackson had succeeded in finishing Iseul's bath. But still with no clean diapers or anything he was forced to get creative. Digging through his clothes he found a long sleeve shirt he was willing to sacrifice. In what would be one of the wonkiest looking diapers he tied the shirt around the toddlers bottom before slipping on Mark's shirt as a pajama.

"There you go. Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Jackson smiled at Iseul who stood there quietly looking down and his bulky pair of cotton pull-ups.

"Well, I think you're set for the night. Shall we put you to bed now hm?" Jackson continued as the child very rarely responded to him.

Jackson helped Iseul to lay down on the bed he put together for him. Taking the blanket he then covered the small boy patting it down snug and comfy.

"There...now we might or might not wake you up to put on a proper diaper but that all depends if mo- Mark thinks it'll be fine with this much on." Jackson said mostly speaking to himself but was surprised when Iseul finally spoke up.

"I won't pee." He said softly.

"No? You don't wet the bed often?" Jackson asked with a smile happy to hear the little guy's voice.

Iseul replied shaking his head a tiny bit.

"Wow you're a big boy aren't you? Then I suppose I'll leave you to get some sleep with no accidents." Jackson said with a proud smile as he pat Iseul's head before standing up.

Iseul just watched in silence as Jackson moved to the door.

"Oh...you aren't scared of the dark are you?" Jackson asked just as his hand went to turn off the lights.

Iseul just shook his head again in response.

"Okay well I'm gonna turn off the light but I'll leave the door cracked so if you need us don't be afraid to call out or come find us okay?" Jackson said reassuring the boy.

Iseul gave a small nod.

"Okay, goodnight." Jackson spoke as he turned off the light and as he said he would he left the room but made sure the door was ajar.

He then tiptoed away from Mark's room. Quickly he went to the kitchen where he had placed his phone earlier. Picking it up he went to his contacts to call Mark. He was starting to really wonder what was taking the older. But before he could hit the dial button an incoming call interrupted him.

It was someone he wasn't necessarily unhappy to see calling him but also knew what it could mean. An added piece of drama to this complicated pie. This was such bad timing. Jutting his tongue into his cheek he then gave a sigh before answering the call.

"Hey, dad." Jackson answered.

"Hi, son." His father replied sounding just as frazzled as Jackson was.

"What's going on?"

"...I hate to bombard you like this but it's your mother." Mr. Wang sighed.

"Ahh...Is everything okay?"

"No, not really. In fact, things have stayed just as chaotic as it was when you were here. She is still very upset about your relationship with Mark."

"Well...I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't be reasoned with dad. I don't know how I can help you without stirring up the flames." Jackson said recalling his time in HongKong for their anniversary.

"I know that but I'm afraid the fire is coming to you."

"Huh?"

"The subject has been popping up and starting arguments between us ever since you left and I don't see a near end to it. And I didn't want her calling you guys especially Mark again. So she said 'fine I'll go talk to them in person then'." His father informed sounding tired.

"Y-you mean she's coming here?? To Korea?"

"Yes."

"When??" Jackson questioned stepping further away from the hall remembering Iseul was needing to sleep.

"Well, she made the decision yesterday and planned on getting plane tickets today when she got back home. Knowing that I took the opportunity to warn you she'd likely want to be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?? My gosh! Dad this is such bad timing. And not only that I don't think things have completely cooled off or healed. If she comes now things could get ugly." Jackson spoke honestly as he brought a hand to rake through his hair stressed.

"I know that. The only way I would agree to her going is if I joined her. I wouldn't let her go alone."

"Oh, so you're coming too?"

"I plan to yes." His father confirmed.

"For how long then?"

"Only a couple days since that's all I could take off. We actually wanted to visit you in your new place before all this so it was on our mind but it's a shame it has to be under such circumstances."

"...Yes well...I don't want mom attacking Mark anymore dad. I mean it." Jackson said firmly.

"I know son. And I'll try my best to make sure she keeps her words in check. But I also hope you and Mark won't greet her with leftover hurt."

"...Well, I think we can do that much. But is there no convincing her to maybe wait a couple weeks or a little while longer till coming here??" Jackson questioned with little hope.

"I'm afraid not. She's pretty set on having this discussion as soon as possible."

"Darn...I mean what does she think she can change? Does she have a plan to break us up or something??"

"She can't break up you two. That's of your own volition. You can only control your reaction and how you handle her. And I've told you before son she does love you. It may be that her wishes are askew but she only wants the best for you." Mr. Wang reminded.

"No, she only wants what she wants for me not what I want for me. And that's where I- don't know how to get that across to her." Jackson said frustratedly.

"...Well- ah I gotta go I hear your mother coming in. We'll talk later bye."

"Oh, bye-..." Jackson barely got to respond as his father suddenly hung up on him.

Letting the phone in his hand fall to his side he gave a loud sigh. Too many things were happening and he didn't know how to absorb it all. Picking his phone back up he looked at the black screen. Cursing in his head he realized he had yet to call Mark. How was he supposed to explain this to him? What were they gonna do?

Jackson moved from his spot as he began to pace. And as he did so he muttered to himself trying to build up his nerve to call the older. But as he walked past his kitchen his phone began ringing. Startling his unorganized concentration his hand shot up and whacked the edge of the counter.

Clenching his teeth and puffing his cheeks in pain he answered the phone with his uninjured hand. Releasing the air in his mouth he put on an unnecessary stance of being okay; leaning onto the counter as though it wasn't the object of the bruising on his finger. Finally speaking his voice involuntarily cracked.

"H-hi honey! How's the shopping going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow it's been a bit. It's nice to be back and for those of you whom are still here...Thanks for Reading!


	58. Chapter 58

**(*Author's POV)**

The sun had long gone down. Mark had come home and the events that had taken place were explained. Iseul was soundly asleep and Taeho had been the one to take the trip to the store shopping for the list of things Mark had wanted to get the boy before all this chaos had happened. The elder foreigner was sat on the floor of the living room resting his back on the wall.

Jackson who was once sat by him had gotten up to get his lover something to drink. The both of them knew today was going to be difficult they just didn't know how difficult. The stress of this event with Yuna had taken up so much that Jackson had momentarily forgotten about the news he had to tell Mark. Bringing over a cold glass of water Jackson hoped this added obstacle wouldn't be as bad as he thought it might be.

"Here you go." Jackson said handing Mark the glass and moving to sit by him again.

"Thanks." Mark replied taking a decent sized gulp from it.

"...Um I actually got a call while you were gone." Jackson spoke wanting to get the news across not really having the luxury of time to wait till tomorrow.

"Yeah?" Mark turned his head slight towards the younger.

"Mm...it was from-" Jackson tried to speak but there was a loud thudding on their door.

"Ah Taeho must be back." Mark said setting down his drink motioning to get up.

"No no relax, I'll get it." Jackson put his hand up stopping Mark as he stood up quicker and jogged over to the exit.

"Hey you're back." Jackson said upon answering the door.

"No shit now move." Taeho replied as he came inside with three bags in each hand, one hanging on his elbow and a box under his other arm.

"Want some help?" Jackson asked as he tailed the other.

Taeho didn't reply as he just walked up to the living room right in front of Mark placing and dropping the bags and box down.

"And this is why I have no significant other cause goddam for such a small person toddlers need a shit ton of stuff." Taeho huffed tiredly as he was trying to straighten out his fingers.

"I offered to join you." Mark reminded giving Taeho a sympathetic look.

"Yeah well you looked more distraught about sending Yuna to jail than me and I'm her brother. But I guess we're just different that way." Taeho replied as he rolled his shoulders.

"And it's not just that." Jackson spoke up moving closer to Mark.

Both Taeho and Mark looked at Jackson seeing that he had something else to add.

"...That call I told you about...it was from my parents. Well my dad more specifically. He wanted to give us a warning that my mom has plans to visit us...tomorrow." Jackson continued with a slight sheepishness to his voice as though he felt guilty about bearing such news.

"...You mean the mom who's homophobic?" Taeho spoke while Mark just had a silent look of shock on his face. 

"Yeah...how did you know?" Jackson asked frowning.

"How do you think? This guy told me a good chunk of what had been plaguing him when we went out for a drink together." Taeho answering briefly pointing at Mark.

"When are they supposed to be arriving tomorrow?" Mark asked ignoring Taeho's honesty.

"Um...well I didn't get the time over the phone but I did message him and he said around noon."

"Noon? Don't you both work tomorrow?" Taeho pointed out.

"We all do don't we? But one of us still has to stay here and take care of Iseul." Mark reminded.

"Um wait a minute I know I'm letting the kid stay here for the night but when was the sleepover extended?" Taeho asked giving Mark a curious look  

"Oh...well I guess I didn't ask. I'm sorry. He's your nephew you should be the one to take care of him." Mark replied looking down for a moment.

"Relax Mark I'm not pulling the possessive relative on you. I mean we kind of already had plans to have Iseul stick around but that had included Yuna who's not really in the picture anymore. I just was wanting to make sure I heard right."

"Hey if you don't mind me asking what are your plans for Iseul anyway? I mean other than letting him stay here?" Jackson inquired.

"Well, we have the court date to go to. The officer said we'd be figuring who he'll end up with be it at foster care or the unlikely option of one our relatives. Who I doubt will even show up."

"They even asked if I would go." Mark informed.

"They did?? Because you're a witness?" Jackson asked looking at Mark.

"Yep and what's more...he even offered himself up as an option." Taeho spilled the beans as Mark stiffened.

It wasn't that he didn't want Jackson to know but rather it was that it was a large step he took by himself. He didn't know how Jackson would react. Sure Jackson had been the one to talk big about the future but this wasn't promises or wishful thinking. This was a child they had held with their own hands and looked to be in need of a home. And maybe there was a piece of Mark that deeply sympathized with the boy.

"You...You did?" Jackson questioned staring Mark in the eye.

"...I did. But it's just that...I mean I know that I won't stand a chance going against say a foster mother. But I just...-"

"Don't stand a chance against a foster mother??" Taeho's tone went up a notch.

"Yeah once I say that I don't have a girlfriend they'll probably turn me away thinking I'm crazy for wanting to raise a child single. Plus they always defer children to females first." Mark deflated.

"But you aren't single." Taeho said as matter of fact gesturing to Jackson.

"And do you think they'll be a any less judgmental on me for having a boyfriend??" Mark raised a brow.

"You're worried they'll say no to you because you two males in a relationship right?" Taeho crossed his arms.

"Yeah-"

"To hell with their heteronormative outlook. You aren't single. You have an apartment. You both have jobs and the ability to get them. And what's more importantly you have the heart. You aren't doing this because someone told you to. You'd take care of him because you want to. All you'd need is a couple of child care classes and boom you're a parent."

"...I don't...I mean I'd like to think you're right. But somehow I don't think it's that easy." Mark replied.

"It won't be I'm sure but that doesn't mean you can't try. I realize this will put you in a very desperate and vulnerable situation but I think it will be well worth it in the end."

"How is it you can be so encouraging to put your own nephew in someone else's hands?" Jackson suddenly asked interrupting the moment Mark and Taeho were having.

"...You trying to say something?" Taeho went more ridged as he turned to face Jackson.

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything it's just a genuine question. I thought perhaps you might want to undertake the transformation you tried to push your sister to do to take care of your nephew." Jackson explained not shying away.

Taeho stepped closer to Jackson staring the younger in the eye.

"Well I could let my feelings get in the way of a better childhood for Iseul but I have eyes and I know things that you don't. Could I try and stop drinking and smoking? I could. Could I try and find a more proper and higher paying job? Sure. Could I try and study on how to be a loving father and respectable adult? Yeah. I could very well do all that...but somehow I think Iseul would be better off with two kind strangers rather than one uncle who couldn't get his shit together or just continued to fuck up."

Jackson didn't reply as he just absorbed Taeho's words.

"I'm what society calls a low life. Yet I can see and admit my weakness and manage to act accordingly. So sometimes it makes me wonder how prim and proper citizens like you get away with hurting people." Taeho finished as he then stepped back.

"Taeho Jackson didn't-"

"Shut up Mark don't defend him. I don't take fucking accusations from somebody who doesn't know a damn thing. Still he must be thinking that I don't know shit either. But now you know huh? It doesn't feel good to be labeled something when they don't know the whole picture." Taeho gritted out slowly looking back at Jackson.

"...I said it wasn't an accusation." Jackson spoke up wearing a scowl.

"Words are flimsy. People will bend them no matter what you say. So be careful what and how you say them. Okay? Great, end of discussion."

"And haven't you ever had people who twist you're words when that wasn't what you meant at all??" Jackson wouldn't let it end so easily.

"With my mouth? Yeah a fuck ton of people have. I've gotten my ass served to me and beaten to a pulp for that reason alone. So stop talking back or you might get a first hand lesson why you shouldn't always try to win an argument." Taeho clenched his jaw.

At this Mark moved to stand up.

"Okay that's enough the both of you." Mark said firmly as he wormed his way between the two pissed off males.

"And you think it's smart of you to be throwing around threats?" Jackson ignored his lover, eyes trained on Taeho.

"Hoho there's that bravado so well known in your type. I may be thinner than you but I'm older and I highly doubt you know how to land a proper punch." Taeho said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"You guys quit it!" Mark raised his voice seeing as he wasn't being heard.

"Yeah listen to your voice a reason here. He doesn't want you to get hurt after all." Taeho smirked.

And just like that Jackson moved to grab Taeho's collar. But the forgotten one Mark was there to intercept it. He grabbed Jackson's hand gripping his fingers harshly. Just after that he turned to Taeho and hit him in the chest with the side of his fist pushing the other away. Huffing an annoyed sigh Mark glared at Taeho responding in a sharp tone.

"I said enough."

**\---**

Taking control of the situation Mark had made clear he'd be the one to stay with Iseul the next day letting the knuckleheads be the ones to go to work. And yet they somehow all went to bed without any major physical damage. But as it was now in the very early hours of the next day Jackson laid there awake with his mind being taken over with the many battles that were upcoming and those that passed. His worries and irritation not allowing him peace of mind.

"...Mark?" Jackson whispered into the darkness wondering if his partner was also plagued with similar issues. And sure enough...

"...Hm?" Mark hummed back.

"I'm sorry." Jackson apologized turning his head to the older.

Mark didn't verbally reply as he just turned over scooting closer to Jackson placing an arm over the others chest.

"...Do you think...do you think he's right?" Jackson asked leaning his head against Mark's.

"Right?"

"Yeah about me hurting people?"

Jackson's question halted Mark's immediate reply. When he thought back on all the relationships Jackson's had he did notice a pattern of arguing and hurt feelings. And what's more he was one of them. Jackson had hurt him...more than once. So how was he supposed to reply to that and be honest but not hurtful. It was obvious Taeho's blunt words had knocked a bit of self awareness into the younger.

"...Everyone hurts others." Mark responded carefully.

"...So he's right."

"Where he's right he'd also be right to say I hurt others too. It's almost like pointing out that you have a mother. But yeah well we all do."

"But when said it...it was kind of startling. Like oh that kind of applies to me as much as I hate to admit it. Like...it was a direct hit. And that's why it's so irritating. It was as if I had hurt people more than your average person and that trait applies to my character as he said. But I myself don't want to believe it and even if you tell me everybody does it, it gets me thinking about how many times I've hurt those around me in comparison-" Jackson had began ranting but Mark lifted his hand to gently cover his mouth.

"Listen for a moment. It's true people will hurt others more than say the person next to them. But that's how people operate. No one is like the other. So don't compare so much. I know you pretty well...and never have you hurt somebody purely to be mean or malicious. A lot of the time you don't even know what you did."

"How is that supposed to any better??" Jackson sighed taking hold of Mark's hand that was on his lips.

"...All I'm trying to do is convince you that you are a good person. Mistakes and all. And as long as we show remorse and try our hardest to be kind people I'd say we'll do pretty good."

"...Maybe so."

"No maybes. All we can do is do our best." Mark pat Jackson's chin.

"Well...I guess I just have to prove him wrong huh?" Jackson said feeling more relaxed about things after talking about it to Mark.

"Yeah...and um before you fall asleep...about Iseul..." Mark decided it was probably better to solve the topic before Jackson's parents came.

"You want to adopt him."

"I know...that we really are doing things out of order here but..." Mark went quiet having a hard time putting his feelings into words.

"It's a really big step. One that concerns the life of a child." Jackson spoke.

"...I know."

"Taeho had a lot of good points back there about how we would fit the criteria of parents. But like he said we're different. It seems his childhood must have been rocky. And in comparison we probably look amazing. But in the eyes of someone older and wiser...what must we actually look like?"

Mark didn't reply. But in his mind he felt that this uncertainty Jackson held was somehow linked to the fact that...they were different. On different levels. Did Jackson carry this hesitation truly and only out of the doubt of their readiness? Or was it because he was the one not ready to move on to such a chapter with Mark. A brush of the memory of Taeho's statement of bending words popped into his mind before he recalled what he had just said earlier and reworded them.

_"...It's true people will hurt others more than say the person next to them. But that's how people operate. No one is like the other..."_

It's true people will love more than say the person next to them. But that's how people operate. No one is like the other.

And to that Mark shut his eyes and bitterly bit the inside of his lip. Jackson stared at Mark for a good while waiting for him to respond. But as Mark just moved his hand off from his chest to his arm they both let the silence be the prelude to their falling asleep.

**\---**

Morning was here but the sun nor the alarm clock would be the one to awaken the adults. Instead it was Iseul who woke up at the tiring hour of four in the morning. Having been put to bed earlier he awoke earlier. Sleepily he arose from his makeshift bed. He needed to use the restroom. But looking down again he eyed the weird cloth diaper wrapped around his bottom half. He wasn't sure how to get it off or even if he was supposed to.

Quietly he got up and pushed open the ajar door. Looking around the apartment, it was silent. Using the knowledge he had living with his mother and often with others the adults were often found in a nearby room. A lot of the time though they'd be angry when they were woken up. But then again Iseul really had to use the bathroom. And recalling the words he had exchanged with Jackson that night he did not want to wet himself.

Nervously he moved to the only other bedroom. It's door was open but only by a small bit. Peaking inside in the dark room he could make out two people asleep on the floor with only one blanket spread over their mid to lower half's. For both warmth and affection they were cuddled together in the middle. Curling his lips Iseul hesitated walking in to wake the strangers. Still he didn't have much choice as his bladder was needing to be emptied.

Pulling the door open just enough for him to slip inside he squatted by the nearest pair of legs putting a hand on them. Gently he then began tapping the calf of what was Mark's leg. The feeling of being patted made Mark jerk awake. The sudden movement startled Iseul who fell back onto his bottom.

"Huh?" Mark vocalized as he then lifted his head blinking to make out the small form by his legs.

"P-pee." Iseul spoke pulling his legs together.

"Iseul? Pee?...Oh you need to go potty?" Mark spoke as he sat up parting himself from Jackson.

"What's the matter?" Jackson asked with a groggy voice.

"I'm gonna take Iseul potty." Mark answered as he was already on his feet moving to pluck the boy off the ground.

With rushed steps he moved through the dark just across to the bathroom turning on the light with one hand and shutting the door with his butt, he them set Iseul down. Quickly he then pulled off his shirt that hanged like an unaltered gown on the boy. And once he saw Jackson's handy work at a temporary diaper he gave a bemused look.

"What did Jackson do goodness." Mark spoke as he worked at undoing this bulky diaper.

With a few last tugs Iseul was free from all clothes. The young boy quickly turned to the toilet and moved as though he was going to get up on the toilet by himself. But Mark snatched him up assisting him to sit properly on the toilet. Holding onto him Iseul finally had relief. That entire process of getting the clothes off was really difficult to hold it in for him. But luckily he got the job done and still could say he didn't wet the bed. A few minutes later after going Mark helped him up to wash his hands.

"Hey let's put the clothes back on it's cold. Then we'll go put you in some pull-ups okay?" Mark spoke grabbing his shirt pulling it back over the child's head.

Once he was dressed Mark again picked the child up turning off the lights and left the bathroom to the living room. Where Taeho and the stuff he bought was. Flicking on the kitchen and living room light he finally found the several bags he was looking for. Taeho groaned as the suddenly light that woke him up. Chuckling lightly Mark then decided to place Iseul beside Taeho.

"Say morning to uncle." Mark said planting the boy by Taeho's head.

Feeling scared Iseul scurried away from Taeho crawling back to Mark worried if the sleepy man was mad.

"...What sort of  good morning was that? Come here scaredy cat." Taeho teased as he slowly sat up noticing the boys nervousness.

"Don't call him names. He has a right to be scared of you looking like that." Mark teased as he finally found and pulled out the pull-ups from the correct bag. Iseul stuck close to Mark's back.

"...I can't tell if you're inadvertently bragging or just pointing out my horrible bed head." Taeho replied as he leaned back on his arms watching Mark.

"There's nothing to brag about. I get bed head too but yours is impressive." Mark said with a small chuckle.

"You get bed head? Where?" Taeho raised a brow and tilting his head.

"I noticed I get it more often and worse when I sleep alone." Mark said as he had opened the package and pulled out a pull-up to put on Iseul.

"Oh? Why's that?" Taeho gave a curious look.

"I'm kind of kept in place. Not a whole lot of tossing and turning when your clamped down. Which means less hair in all those crazy directions." Mark answered mildly embarrassed for some reason.

"How about when you're pinned down? Is your hair worse than your bed head then?" Taeho asked unabashedly.

"...I wouldn't know." Mark flushed stuttering in his movements as he turned to Iseul helping him step in and pull on his pull-ups.

"You're kidding me you're a virgin?!"

"I am not a virgin. Now keep your voice down!" Mark whisper yelled feeling his ears now grow warm.

"You aren't? Then why-"

"What's going on?" Jackson suddenly popped out from his room looking upset and bleary eyed.

"Nothing-" Mark tried to divert the conversation but as he spoke Taeho finally understood what Mark had initially meant.

"Hey Jackson how is it you two haven't-"

"Taeho no!" Mark tried to cut the other off.

"-had sex yet?"

Mark didn't know wether he should have cover the boy's ears or his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N And yet another chapter passes by. Forgive my spelling errors I've been having technical difficulties. But still...Thanks for Reading!


	59. Chapter 59

**(*Author's POV)**

"...Se- Huh???"  Jackson repeated eyes going wide not expecting to be asked such a question so early in the morning.

"Never mind this guy Jackson. He's just teasing." Mark spoke hoping to end the topic.

"Yeah sex? You know doing it? The thing guys do when their thing goes up?" Taeho completely ignored Mark.

"I know what it is!" Jackson frowned.

"Taeho shut it please!" Mark said trying to be respectful but curt with the older.

"If you know what it is then are you guys um...what's the word?-" Taeho was then promptly silenced by Mark's hand covering his mouth.

"Please stop." Mark asked again feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Well I think we never had the time t- wait a minute it's none of your business!" Jackson waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah!" Mark agreed as Taeho then pulled his hand off his mouth.

"Had the time?? Are you kidding? Babies are born even during war you know? Pssh it's probably because you-" Taeho continued but again was silenced by Mark.

"I will make you breakfast if you shut up." Mark offered with a tense face.

Taeho was silent looking Mark in the eyes. Mark felt Taeho's mouth move but not to open. Was he smiling? Taeho again lifted his hand showing what was actually a smirk on his face.

"Deal." Taeho replied pinching Mark's nose before moving to stand up.

Combing his hair back Taeho moved towards his nephew patting his head before looking up at a rigid Jackson giving off a rather pissed off vibe. Mark had scrunched his face and was momentarily at a loss as what to say. He was trying to think of something to diffuse the situation somehow. But Taeho being the troublemaker he was beat him to the punch.

While passing Jackson to use the restroom he made a comment only really audible to the only other standing.

"Half-ass."

Mark could see the anger flicker in Jackson's eyes so he spoke the only thing he could think of saying.

"I'm only making you eggs! Nothing else!" Mark said as though it was a threat.

"Thats fine." Taeho responded before opening and closing the bathroom door behind him.

That didn't really do much did it? Mark sheepishly stood up looking at Jackson who definitely had a lot of unspoken words on his tongue. Mark moved closer to the other rubbing the back of his head before speaking up again.

"Do you want anything else? I could make some fried rice." Mark said trying to get Jackson to look at him.

Jackson didn't really reply but he did turn to face Mark lifting up his shirt and took a hold of Mark's head, lifting the material up to wipe off his nose.

"He doesn't deserve eggs." Jackson grumbled. Mark in such close proximity just looked at him with both amused but affectionate eyes.

"I'll over salt them if you want."

**\---**

It irritated him. It was that same annoying feeling that made his lungs burn. He hadn't felt it so strongly since he had that talk with Jiho. Somehow these two seemed to apply this pressure on him albeit in different ways. It wasn't because they were related right? What did they see in Jackson that made them want to step on his toes so much. What had he done?

And even if it was a personal attack on him then why was it always involving Mark? They weren't and aren't homophobic so why the threats and mockery?

"Why is he out for my blood?" Jackson suddenly spoke as he had moved to the kitchen and was watching Mark who was heating up the oiled pan.

Mark paused to turn back at Jackson. He thought over some responses but he somehow wanted to ease Jackson's nerves. He looked over at the boy who had fallen back asleep in the living room. He'd brought the boy something better to sleep on and turned the living room lights off. He must have been so tired to have fallen back asleep after a full nights rest.

"...I wouldn't say that he's out for blood. You both are different from each other and thus you but heads." Mark replied.

"But why should it be that way?? Why must he charge at me? And why use you as a lance?" Jackson huffed frowning.

"Use me as a lance?" Mark raised a brow at Jackson as he moved to find a clean spatula.

"Yeah a lance. You know the thing the jousters used to stab at each other?"

"I know that but why me? Why do you think he's using me as a weapon to take stabs at you?" Mark questioned.

"That's because you're sharper than him." Taeho said as he rounded the corner from the hall.

"Are you calling me stupid??" Jackson sneered.

"No dull." Taeho crossed his arms.

"Taeho I would really appreciate it if you didn't pick on Jackson." Mark spoke looking at the older from the corner of his eye.

"That so? Well I'd appreciate a pair of parents that would stick together for the entirety of Iseul's life."

"What does that have to do with this?" Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"See dull." Taeho said gesturing to Jackson.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you??" Jackson bluntly asked standing in front of Taeho.

Not having anymore of this Mark grabbed hold of Jackson's shoulder tugging him back, putting himself into the square.

"It just goes right over his head doesn't it?" Taeho pointed at Jackson but spoke to Mark.

"Listen Taeho I think I may know what you're trying to do. And let me tell you now it's not needed. Its not in your place to be so meddling so just stop it." Mark spoke with a clear seriousness.

"That right? Sounds like something you'd say. I haven't known either of you for very long but somehow your case just caught my attention. And now with Iseul's wellbeing on the line I kind of feel the need be it justified or not. So you can use your big boy voice all you want but fact is that he's slow and you're being slowed down. And what's more you ain't gonna say shit about it."

"Maybe I won't but that shouldn't be of any concern to you. So if you don't mind I'm gonna draw a line right here. Back off or get out."

"...Well now if you would only lay the law down with your precious here. But alright I know when I'm licked. Oh and I'm borrowing some clean clothes. Cool? Cool." Taeho spoke as he then turned and left the kitchen to go get dressed.

Somehow...the whole situation and Taeho's words made something click into place in Jackson's mind. Just before he remembered asking Mark why Taeho was out for his blood. There was a similar case before that could be compared to how he confronted Taeho just now as to why he was treating him the way he was. He recalled Jiho asking him a similar question.

_"You know you never did tell me why you hate me so much." Jiho spoke staring ahead as Jackson turned to look at him._

And jogging his memory some everything gradually came back to him.

_"...I don't hate you. I strongly dislike you."_

_"Why?" Jiho said finally turning to look at the younger._

_"...Why do you want to know?" Jackson dodged the question._

_"Because you strongly disliking me makes it difficult to go about courting Mark. So I'd like at least a reason."_

_"You were the one to dislike me in the first place."_

_"...I disliked you then because you hurt my sister and I dislike you now cause you've hurt Mark. I have good reasons to dislike you. So what's yours??"_

He hurt Mark. Was Taeho doing this because he also believes he's hurt or is hurting Mark? Using his boyfriend as a weapon against him to show this fact? How? The guy said it himself...he hasn't known the either of them that long. How did he arrive at this conclusion? Jackson was aware they had a drunken heart to heart after Jiho's funeral but how much did Mark spill for Taeho to feel the need to fix things?

"Tsk." Mark shook his head at Taeho moving to his pan of food not wanting it to go aflame.

"Hyung." Jackson suddenly spoke having gone frozen for a moment to actually remember all that.

"...Yeah?" Mark gave a strange look at hearing Jackson call him Hyung after a while.

"How much does Taeho know about us?"

"...Honestly I don't know. But it doesn't matter what he thinks. It's not his relationship." Mark replied again shaking his head.

"He can tell can't he?" Jackson said feeling his voice weaken.

"Tell what?" Mark turned off the stove.

"I hurt you. That's why he hates me." Jackson answered unblinkingly.

"..." Mark was stumped how to reply to that.

"I know because Jiho did the same too. He was so fond of you so when he heard about how I hurt you then he also took a lot of jabs at me."

"...Even if I were to say that were the case it still wouldn't matter." Mark said thinking that even if they were a close comparison things were different now.

"It does though. I know...I know I hurt you again...and he can sense it. Or at least spot it. The holes in our relationship." Jackson looked down with his hands curling into fists.

They had just started. Not even a month in. Why were these words coming out of Jackson's mouth? Mark knew what he was saying but hearing them made his heart panic and race. They sounded so much like the start of something so much worse.

"Ignore him Jacks. Don't let him rattle you up. All that matters is that you're here with me and I'm here with you." Mark spoke almost as though he were trying to ease his own nerves.

"Don't reassure me. That's what I should be doing for you. I'm the louse that rattled things so unpleasantly." Jackson said closing his eyes but not for long as their previous argument flashed in his mind.

"I won't say you didn't. You rattled it like an earthquake. But still it's an earthquake Jacks. You can't force nor stop it." Mark's eyes fell sullenly.

"...Half-assed." Jackson repeated what Taeho said to him just before.

"...?" Mark arched a brow at him.

"That's what he meant. He's saying I'm half-assing my efforts our relationship."

"Jacks-"

"But it's the same freaking story Mark. It's so irritating because he's...he's somewhat right."

"That's not true Jackson. We're just going at a comfortable pace." Mark said although somewhere in his heart he knew a piece of him was partly lying.

"No that's what he meant by saying that I'm slow and slowing you down." Jackson straightened his posture.

"You're new to this. It's the same for most anyone that they'd start off slow. We've been over this."

"...Yeah well I'm not just anyone."

"Meaning??" Mark crossed his arms.

Mark's expression may have been questioning but inside he was asking Jackson to pick a side already. Does or doesn't he? He was so pumped up starting the relationship but got cold feet at the prospect of confessing deeper feelings. Their relationship didn't start in the most typical way true but this hot and cold thing was making Mark feel as though he's been on a continually swinging swing for several days nonstop.

"I'm gonna have to step up my game." Jackson put his fist to his hand confidently.

"Step up your game?" Mark repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Then I won't have busy bodies like Taeho question my feelings for you." Jackson said with a smile.

"Ah...well good luck with that I guess."

"What's with the discouraging tone?? Don't you like the idea?" Jackson asked as Mark turned his attention back to the food.

"Oh sure I do. I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve." Mark turned back around for a moment putting on a shining smile.

"Don't worry Mark I won't disappoint. Promise." Jackson said giving Mark a brief but tight back hug.

"Mm." Mark nodded as Jackson then let go and went to use the restroom.

It was three words, eight letters, and three syllables.

How was it Jackson could do all this with and for him but not say it? Was it so difficult? Mark knew in some cases people didn't want to say it because it meant more dedication. Yet Jackson proved himself to be loyal and dedicated thus far. So where was this hesitance coming from? Could it be due to past experiences? Was it because of the fact of Mark's gender? Or maybe he just truly didn't feel that deeply yet?

Either way it didn't pose any easy solution or answer. And what's more Mark's silence wouldn't really challenge anything for any change. Even going as far as to give a sense of security to the younger. How generous. After all...it'll come naturally, right? If he waits and is patient.

As Taeho said...he 'ain't gonna say shit about it' right? Mark understood why he felt so powerless before he and Jackson got together. Back then he didn't have a real say or claim. But now they are and still...he felt his grip on their relationship wasn't really there. Mark stepped back for a moment and took a deep breath.

How did he even manage to date Jackson? All lot of it was due to others. More specifically their meddling acquaintances and friends. It was their advice and actions that shifted the tide. Mark couldn't thank only himself for this accomplishment. He would still be in California if Jinyoung hadn't called him up and told him that Jackson loved him all those years ago.

As well as JB's honesty and Jiho's advice. It all came together so that what Mark thought was impossible became real. Was Taeho possibly playing a similar role even if  a bit more cruder? It wasn't any less of a possibility than Mark's getting together with Jackson really. But did Mark really want Taeho to be the one to drag Jackson's attention to himself? Why couldn't he play the role of the moon for once?

Why did the thought of pushing and pulling Jackson around scare him so much? It made his stomach sink and twist. It didn't seem to be in his nature to do so. But maybe...just maybe if-...

"No. You're thinking crazy. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait." Mark cut his thoughts off.

Was it a shame that the sand felt so much safer than the moon?

**\---**

It was around five o'clock when both Jackson and Taeho had begun to start to get ready for work. It went as smooth as you could imagine. Especially with Taeho needing a change of clothes; he had to borrow Jackson's and consequently the topic of Jackson's rather average height was brought up when his pants turned into capris on the eldest.

But other than that and breakfast things moved along despite the subpar eggs Taeho downed and the occasional refereeing from Mark. After they left and a few hours went by it was nearing the more favorable hour of eight in the morning his phone began ringing. It was his sister Tammy.

"Hello?" Mark spoke in English.

"Hey Mark I didn't catch you at work did I?" She responded.

"No actually I um...had to take the day off." Mark replied wondering how in the world he would begin explaining everything that had gone on since he last talked to her.

"Oh yeah? Are you sick?"

"No no I'm okay it's just...well I'm actually babysitting at the moment."

"...What?? Really? Who's baby?" His sister replied in a surprised voice.

"Um my friends sisters child." Mark said looking over at Iseul who was fiddling with the small teddy bear that was bought yesterday. It was like he didn't know what to do with the plush toy.

"Really? Wow how nice! Which friend?"

"Um...do you remember I had a friend here in middle school?"

"...Ooh the boy you liked?" She replied recalling a young love sick Mark.

"Yeah him but it's actually his cousins sister."

"So your middle schools crushes cousins sisters child...did I get that right?" 

"Yeah." Mark confirmed with a small laugh. 

"Wow how did that happen?"

"Well...long story short...his mom can't take care of him and I happen to meet the cousin at my friends...funeral and so...we somehow were the only ones he trusted to take care of the boy...so yeah." Mark explained realizing how bad this all sounded.

"Wait...wait a minute. Did you say funeral? When did you...?"

"Yeah...I um...meant to tell you. My friend...he passed away...recently." Mark spoke as he was still watching Iseul with unblinking eyes.

"...Mark...you should've told me sooner." His sister said in a sad voice.

"...I know...I just had and have a lot going on at the moment." Mark replied feeling waves of guilt.

"I can only imagine. Geezus Mark...I'm-...Are you okay??"

"I'm hanging in there don't worry too much."

"How could I not?? Of course I'm gonna worry! And now you have to take care of a kid? Are you taking care of yourself??" She spoke anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine Tammy." Mark tried to reassure.

"Are you eating enough? Sleeping well?"

"Tammy...I said I'm okay."

"I know you said you're okay but you also said you were okay four years ago and we both know that wasn't true." She reminded.

"...Yes well I...I got others around me to help me along a little better."

"I don't doubt that but...I feel like you aren't telling me everything." She spoke uneasily.

"Honestly...I'm not but it's nothing really. A bunch of senseless details really-"

"Mark Yien Tuan...I am your older sister. No details concerning your happiness is senseless. And from what I hear I'm thinking it's much more of a big deal than you are making it out to be. I want to know what's wrong or so help me I will get on the next flight to Seoul and pry it out of you myself." She scolded.

"Okay okay I'll spill. I don't need my half of the family come over too. It'd be a bloodbath." Mark mumbled that last part.

"Too? Is Jackson's family visiting??"

"Yeah today at that." Mark sighed feeling restless.

"Oh yeah? What's the occasion? Are you nervous?"

"Well...yeah I am a bit nervous." Mark avoided the first question.

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"...I hope so." Mark breathed out tiredly.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" She asked with suspicion in her voice. 

"No not really. Just got some pregame jitters really." Marked tried to dismiss it.

"I don't doubt you're nervous but somehow I sense there's more to it than just that. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing new nor necessarily unexpected."

"...Don't tell me...they don't approve."

"Mm." Mark answered it was so relieving to say all this. Especially to those he knew would have his back.

"They really don't approve?? They don't approve as in they don't want you and Jackson together??" She said bewildered clearly displeased to hear such information.

"Well not entirely I think. I think they'd be somewhat okay if we were just acquaintances." Mark said recalling the day he left HongKong and the conversation he had with Mrs. Wang back then.

"...You're kidding me! So then what are they coming over for?? To try and split you guys up or something??"

"I guess so."

"Who do they think they are?? And to think we called them friends! You know you can't let them do that.It's just not right. It's none of their business who their son finds happiness with!" She fumed.

"I know all that Tammy but they are Jackson's parents. I can't just turn them aside."

"Says who?"

"Says my conscience." Mark replied simply.

"Goodness gracious Mark you have to stand up for yourself and your relationship."

"I am." Mark responded sternly. He had no intention to be a pushover.

"And make sure to make your stand firm and clear."

"I know."

"Good and I'm glad you told me all this even if a bit late. But know in any decision or hard times I'm always here for you and so is Joey and Grace, okay?"

"Okay." Mark smiled.

"Oh and before I let you go there was a reason I called you."

"Oh yeah?"

"We wanted to surprise you but we also figured you'd probably figure it out anyways." She sighed lightheartedly.

Mark waited for her to continue but even hearing this he had an inkling what she was alluding to.

"We want to throw you a birthday party. I know it hasn't been that long since you moved away but we've all been missing you so much here."

"And what's more you want to meet Jackson in person after all these years; especially with the fact we're now dating right?" Mark replied knowing his sister.

"See this is why we gave up on it being a surprise party." Tammy laughed.

"Mhm."

"But does it sound like a plan?"

"...Well it's on the weekend so I guess so. But the only thing is I don't know how long I'll have to babysit." Mark answered thinking of his schedule.

"Oh really? Well...I don't know when I'll get another excuse to have you come home...Does the kid not have anyone else to take care of him? Or perhaps the child's parents wouldn't mind him traveling? I know that's quite a lot to ask of the either of you."

"Hmm...well I can ask. And I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"Alright and don't sweat it if you can't. I'll just have to wait till Christmas to snag another excuse." Tammy chuckled.

"Okay sounds good."

"Oh and if Mr. and Mrs. Wang give you a hard time just call me and I'll take the liberty of sharing my disapproval of them too. I don't care if they're older. Nobody hurts my baby brother and his boyfriend while I'm still around." She said with an encouraging tone.

"Thanks but let me have a crack at it first, yeah?" Mark chuckled lightly.

"Very well."

"Thank you." Mark breathed out.

"And Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep strong."

"...I will."

"Good. Well I better let you go since you're still babysitting. And if you have any questions about that do not hesitate to ask." She giggled.

"I won't." He laughed with her.

"Well then I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay bye bye." She spoke.

"Bye." He replied as they both then hung up.

Lowering the phone he took another deep breath through his nose and out his mouth. Turning his gaze he then noticed Iseul stand up. Despite his anxieties bubbling inside him he smiled at the boy who slowly made his way over to Mark. And with a cautious arm the boy handed the bear over to the older. Mark took a second to look at the bear then at the boy.

A wide smile stretched over Mark's face as he instead leaned forward taking Iseul into his arms. Despite the boy being new to the sensation of being hugged both thoroughly enjoyed the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Honestly I don't know how I'm still somehow kicking. The technical difficulties have been mixed with life’s difficulties so know that your patience and continual support is so graciously appreciated. Thanks for Reading!


	60. Chapter 60

**(*Author’s POV)**

Mark was trying his best to distract himself. It was so nerve wracking to look at the time. He silently scolded himself every time he checked his phone. Twelve o'clock was still several hours away but it seemed to be quick approaching. He tried to focus on Iseul who was currently observing a small bug crawling on the wall.

"Iseul, are you hungry?" Mark asked despite having already made the boy breakfast a few hours ago.

Iseul turned his head to Mark and shook it saying no. The older slowly approached the boy to look at what exactly he was following around the apartment. Apparently there wasn't much for a child to do in this empty place but track down insects. Squatting beside Iseul Mark noticed he had came at a very interesting time as said bug was nearing a unfriendly looking spider in the far corner.

Flinching at the find Mark stood to go and grab something to kill the arachnid with. Unfortunately he was the only adult to do the job. Maybe he could kill it with the broom or something. Quickly finding the cleaning tool leaning against the wall he went back to the living room then noticing Iseul had stood up and was seemingly holding something.

Mark felt the hairs on his body stand fearing this child didn't know better and picked up the spider.

"Iseul what are you holding??" Mark approached him.

"Bug." Iseul replied opening his hands to reveal the small bug crawling between his small fingers.

"Aaahh okay um maybe you could go set him on that other wall for now yeah??" Mark tensed at the boys nonchalant behavior towards the insect.

Iseul nodded moving to the other side of the living room to do as he was told. Mark released a breath shaking his head as he went to face the spider still relaxing in the corner not knowing his brunch was just rescued by a toddler. Mark looked over his shoulder at Iseul who was trying to get the bug off him and on the wall.

While he was distracted Mark took a deep breath before lifting the broom and thusly began jabbing it into the corner where the it had resided. After several attempts to kill it he pulled the broom away looking at the corner seeing the spider was indeed gone. Breathing a sigh of relief he then looked at the broom only to see the insect hanging on the edge of it.

"Ooh my gosh!" Mark said in English as he extended the boom further away from himself.

Iseul had turned around to see what his caretaker was up to and had noticed the spider now dangling by its web from the broom. And while Mark was deciding the next course of action the boy darted to the end of the broom clasping the spider web connected to the spider.

"No Iseul no no!" Mark immediately panicked dropping the broom rushing towards the boy.

Forgetting his fear of spiders Mark swiped at he boys hands clearing it of anything they held. But that just made the insect drop onto the floor. Iseul still having trained eyes on the spider went to move at it again but before he could lift a foot he was swooped up into Mark's arms and whisked away.

"You mustn't touch spiders! They can bite you and make you very sick." Mark scolded as he carried the boy to the kitchen.

Iseul in response bowed his head fearing a smacking for getting in trouble. He did something bad after all.

Setting the boy to sit on the counter Mark grabbed hold of Iseul's arms and hands inspecting them. Still Iseul kept his head down. Mark noticed his ashamed behavior and gave a sad look. Moving his hand to lift Iseul's head up gently he looked into the boys eyes which were looking off to the side.

"I was worried. I didn't want you to get bitten." Mark explained as he combed Iseul's hair affectionately.

"I-I'm sorry." Iseul apologized.

"It's okay but you must not touch bugs so easily. Some are dangerous. Okay?" Mark cupped the boy's face. He'd have to make note to teach him which were safe and which weren't.

Iseul just nodded.

"Good. I'm sorry if I startled you. But you're okay so that's what's important." Mark spoke softly.

Iseul again nodded but this time leaned forward with his hands still clenched onto his shorts. Mark saw what Iseul was silently asking for and happily granted it taking the child into his arms holding him close to his chest. Iseul found Mark's heart beat soothing as he rested his ear on the nook of his neck.

The sweet moment eased Mark's nerves. He turned away from the counter and opened one of the cabinets with one arm. He grabbed a random mug and slowly walked back to the living room. Looking down he spotted the curled up spider on the floor. Doing a weighted squat with the boy in his arms he placed the mug over the insect and quickly stood and backed away from it.

He decided he'd leave the clean up job for Jackson when he got home. Of course he hoped his boyfriends parents wouldn't question why there was a single mug in the living room. Also the lack of furniture to give off the fact of it being a living room.

Letting out a sigh Mark wrapped his other arm around the boy moving away to his bedroom. Entering and moving to sit down near Iseul's makeshift bed. He wondered if it was to early for a nap. Maybe they could just relax some. Mark then went to set the child down but the boy wouldn't let go. Like a little sloth clamped to him. Mark just smiled and struggled to pull out his phone from his pocket.

"You wanna watch some cartoons or maybe I can find a book to read on here?" Mark suggested.

"I'm sorry." Iseul said again. This surprised Mark. Was Iseul still upset that he did something wrong?

"Iseul it's okay. There's no need to apologize anymore. It's fine now." Mark spoke sweetly at the boy. In response he pulled away to anxiously face Mark.

"...No spank?" Iseul spoke questioningly.

"...Of course not. No spanking. Don't worry I'm not- I'm never gonna hurt you okay?" Mark was momentarily shocked before he could reassure the child. His heart ached at hearing such a thing from such a young boy.

He didn't know what Iseul had endured from his mother during his short life but it grew so much uglier the longer he spent with the boy. Gathering Iseul comfortingly back into his arms he rested his head softly on the boys. In so many ways Iseul was embedding himself deeper and deeper in Mark's heart. Mark was experiencing the similar but different feeling of a frightful love.

One that weighed heavily on his heart and mind. He wanted to ensure Iseul would from this moment on live a beautiful and loving life. A life deserving of this innocent child who was done wrong by the unbiased world. He knew all to well how it didn't matter who or how old you were. Cruel things happened both deserving and undeserving. Yet even with this knowledge it never felt fair.

Mark was so caught up in his thoughts he was slightly startled by the sound of a knocking on his door. Knowing Iseul probably wouldn't let go of him just yet he stood and carried the child with him to answer the door. He felt his nerves spark wondering if it was possibly Jackson's parents who somehow got on an earlier flight or not. Once in front of the door Mark took a deep breath.

Opening the door he wasn't faced with Jackson's parents as he had anticipated but instead an unfamiliar face.

"Hello. My name is Max Huang and I've been trying to find...well him. I'm his dad." The man stated his purpose for appearing at Mark's door gesturing to Iseul.

Mark was silent a moment to process what this stranger just said. Quickly recalling what Yuna and Taeho had said and did to avoid this man. If he remembered correctly Yuna had called him a lunatic. So why did he appear so calm and sheepish? Was it a façade? Either way Mark turned his body so Iseul was a bit further from the mans reach.

"I see well Yuna was here just yesterday and I'll speak honestly...she didn't give me any reason to trust you." Mark said tightening his grip on the door handle.

"Ah well I should have expected as much. She hates me after all. And since we're speaking truthfully...she isn't exactly well. She calls me a lunatic and a maniac when she's the one not all there upstairs. I just want my son. Knowing the way she's treated him all I've ever been trying to do is get him away from her." Max let out a frustrated sigh.

"It wasn't just her though. Taeho also had helped her get away from you and where Taeho may be one of a kind he's not loony." Mark countered.

"Taeho?...Her brother?"

"Yes."

"I've never met him and he I." He tilted his head.

"...So you're saying because you've never met each other his opinion of you is invalid because it's solely based on Yunas biased descriptions of you?" Mark pieced together.

"Yes, thank you for getting that so fast. I've had to talk in circles to others who she's turned against me." He gave a nod.

"I may have understood but that doesn't mean I agree. I trust Taeho and his sense of judgement. He's not exactly fond of his sister so there's little reason for him to be so easily be swayed by her 'opinions' of you." Mark felt Iseul shift in his arms so he gripped the boy closer to him.

"How long have you know Taeho?"

"...Less than two weeks."

"Ahh...that explains a lot. I'm guessing you don't know what these two have been through then. They have more than enough reason to be twisted in the head. And unfortunately Yunas brother is no exception."

"Why do you talk like you know him when you said you've never met him? You don't have much more room to judge the character of him." Mark pointed out.

"I know that but I know more about Yunas past. A past she's shared with her brother. A past that lead her into becoming the sick person she is today. I have just as much reason to distrust him as you do to trust him."

"..." Mark was glaring at the older.

"Listen can't we just make judgements by ourselves? Can't you make your own opinion on me? Finding the truth for yourself, you know? Because we can spend the rest of our lives here trying to be right and gain the upper hand." Max suggested.

"...You could convince me that you have a good side but it won't change you still very well could be a lunatic."

"Well if we like to make assumptions I could say the same for you. You're a stranger who I have even less reason to trust. For all I know you could have a screw loose too." Max crossed his arms.

"True but I have many people who could tell you other wise. Do you?" Mark narrowed his eyes.

"I do."

"Well we could all converge and if you really want your son back we got an early court date for Yuna's jail sentencing. We'll also be deciding who Iseul will stay with too. So if you and all those trustworthy and honest people who have your back turn up and get the judges okay then I think I'd be somewhat more comfortable in believing you." Mark spoke with an icy tone.

"...Do you got a time and date?" Max tersely asked looking annoyed.

"Yep." Mark replied as he took his hand off the handle to reach into his pocket to take out his phone.

Iseul squeezed his arms around Mark's neck tighter as Mark looked through his calendar on his phone. It was almost as if he was sensing worse to come from this.As Max also reached into his back pocket Iseul felt that similar rush of fear. That notion he was going to be taken somewhere that was cold and void of this warmth he felt when clinging to Mark.

He didn't wanna go there.

**\---**

Jackson couldn't help think about it all during class. Outside he was doing his job encouraging kids to keep up while they ran laps. But on the inside he was worrying how Mark was to face his parents with only him and Iseul. He wondered what his mother might say and how Mark would reply. Mark couldn't be the only one to defend their relationship.

So all during work he was trying to figure out a way to do both.

To stand his ground against his parents as well as up his efforts as stated that morning. It wasn't that far off from his previous plan of reassuring the older. And when he thought about it, his present two challenges went hand in hand. Showing his parents he was serious about Mark would be a way of proving himself to him as well. Plus it wasn't just his parents but also the thorn in his side aka Taeho.

Now was the question was how specifically he wanted to go about doing that. It had several obvious answers: skinship, mushy talk, and attentiveness. But how far did he want to take it? Making it more believable or...rub it in without a care? That would certainly make a point not just to Mark and Taeho but also would make his mothers skin prickle.

An out of place smile creeped onto Jackson's face as he was adjusting the hat on his head. He was already coming up with ideas. Starting off with some romantic cliches. He'd be making stop at a florist before returning home. Maybe even the market. Perhaps a welcome home kiss would be in order.

Oh but what if Mark didn't want to provoke his parents and play along? Nah he went along with his idea or revenge against JB and Jinyoung he felt he could convince the older to agree to the enhanced mushiness. Lost in his thoughts Jackson let out a sigh.

Looking at his watch he wished the school day would speed up some. There was much to be done and coaching kids on the proper form to take during a push-up wasn't high on the list at the moment. He had parents to perturb and a lover to surprise.

**\---**

"Now Sophia we aren't here to wage war. Can't we simply not pay our son a normal visit?" Mr. Wang said as they got out from the cab that dropped them off at Mark and Jackson's apartment building.

"On most any other occasion I'd agree. But everything about this is not normal." She spoke not looking at her husband as she walked on to find the elevators.

"I'll have you know there are many many more abnormal things out there in the world. I hardly think this is one to be so concerned about." Ricky replied as they pressed the button and the ding alerted them to a free elevator.

"Not concerned? Well sorry for being the only parent to worry about our sons future. For god sakes his very health is at risk." She whispered sharply as they entered and the doors closed taking them to the correct floor.

"Health? I wasn't aware being gay was still considered a disease." Ricky sighed.

"No, I mean sexually transmitted diseases. We don't know how many men Mark has been with. I pray to god they haven't done anything." She shook her head frowning.

"...Somehow I would be more worried about Jackson on that matter." He said in a quieter volume.

"Ricky!" Sophia sounded offended and promptly smacked her husbands arm for even suggesting such a thing.

They conversed no more as the doors opened letting them out. Upset she walked a few steps ahead of him looking for the right door to knock on. Taking a deep breath he followed her and stoped as she found the right place. She knocked on the door with a terse look on her face.

After a few moments they were greeted with silence. Again she tried knocking louder this time. Waiting for some sort of answer...there was none.

"Do you think they're out?" Ricky asked.

"They knew we were arriving around twelve. Why would they have gone out?"

"Hm, maybe they're trying to avoid us." Ricky said with a short chuckle.

"Jackson would't do that...unless he was convinced to." She said conjuring her own reasons in her head as she dug through her purse pulling out her phone.

"There's no viable reason to blame Mark." He stated as he watched her dial Jackson.

She didn't respond to him as she just put the phone up to her ear and waited for Jackson to answer. And after several rings her son finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jiaer where are you?"

"Um at work. Although it's lunch break at the moment. Where are you?"

"Me and your father are at your apartment with nobody to open the door. You knew we were coming today. Why didn't you take the day off?? You could have at least told us you wouldn't be here."

"...Well something came up the other day and I forgot to tell you I was going into work. But there is somebody to open the door. Mark's home." Jackson said skirting around the topic of Iseul not having that much time to explain it all over the phone.

"You say he's home but nobody's opening the door."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom- oh there's the bell. Sorry mom I got to go. If he doesn't answer I figure he probably went out and got caught up somewhere. For the time being maybe you and dad can go out to eat. Get some lunch perhaps." Jackson spoke quickly.

"Do you know when he'll get back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll send him a text but I have to go, class is starting again. I'll call you later okay?" He said momentarily wanting to apologize for the inconvenience but remembered why she came here and decided not to.

"Very well bye." She responded sharply then hung up letting out a disapproving sigh.

"What happened?" Mr. Wang asked.

"He's of no help. He said Mark was home but seems to either be occupied in the restroom or taking his time elsewhere." She tucked her phone back into her purse.

"Well let's wait a moment longer. If not we can go sight seeing or something." Ricky said stepping towards the door giving it another loud knock.

Stepping back he stared at the door handle. Curiously he felt comfortable enough to try and open the door wondering if there was a possibility the door was unlocked. And to his amazement the door was indeed unlocked. But their moment of surprise was quickly surpassed when he finally opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N It has been a while again but this past month has been hectic and I'm afraid things are still all over the place at the moment but I'm always glad to get another chapter done here. And even more glad to see those returning and those just joining. Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This being my first story here I'd love to hear any ideas or thoughts! Any and all support is really appreciated!


End file.
